Somethings are forever
by Tadaima123
Summary: La historia nos contara esa parte de la vida de Sakura en la aldea Y de Sasuke intentado complemetar lo que el creia era su destino. Ambos tendran que enfretarse a diferentes situaciones y afrontar diferentes sentimientos para al final entender su destino. No importa cuando quieran evitarlos, sus caminos siempre terminaran unidos.
1. Cambio de aires y esta vez trajo arena

_Sasuke... Hace cuanto se había ido ya de la aldea? Un año casi dos? la verdad no estoy_ _segura_ pensaba Sakura, _todo se me hace tan monótono desde hace tiempo... Y Naruto? Si el también tiene tiempo fuera, todo por esa estúpida promesa, desearía no haberle hecho hacer esa promesa... Por que lo deje que me hiciera esa promesa..._

 _-_ Sakura!

La voz de Tsunade la hizo entrar en razón.

Tsunade lanzó un suspiro-

-Te decía que recibí noticias de Jiraya, a él parecer Naruto a progresado mucho, tal vez visiten en un tiempo no muy lejano.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirrosa, extrañaba a su amigo, le hacia falta verle y contarse tantas cosa. Tsunade prosiguió hablando.

-Aunque la verdadera razón por la que te mande a llamar es, que mañana tenemos una visita muy especial, Gaara de la arena se hospedara en la aldea por un tiempo y me gustaría que fueses su escolta.

-Yo?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Quien mas!

-Disculpe lady Tsunade es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, pero no se preocupe yo me encargare del tema.

-Trátalo bien Sakura, Gaara es una persona muy fuerte y nos conviene tenerlo como aliado.

-Entendido- dijo la pelirrosa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pasaras mucho tiempo con el las próximas semanas, te aconsejo que aprendas todo lo que puedas.

Sakura se sorprendió del comentario de su maestra, sin embargo dicho esto la junta se dio por concluida y Sakura se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha rumbo a casa de su amiga Ino.

-Por que tan seria frentona?

La voz de su amiga la saco de su trance.

-Buenas tardes a ti también Ino- saludo Sakura

-Como te fue con la Hokage?- preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

-Bien... Me comento que Naruto podría visitarnos pronto-no pudo disimular su alegría a el mencionar esto.

-Vaya ya hace tiempo que no lo vemos me alegra que por fin vayamos a poder ver que tanto a mejorado ese cabeza hueca.

-ja ja yo creo que bastante, extraño a mi equipo.

-No te dio noticias de ...

\- De Sasuke?- Interrumpió Sakura- No, sigue sin haber rastro de el- comento la pelirrosa con pesadez, hablar de él siempre, de alguna forma, el inclusive pensar sobre él y todo lo que eso incluía la hacía sentir que algo dentro de ella se partía, sin embargo se había vuelto experta disimulando su dolor con sonrisas.

-Estas bien?- preguntó su amiga un poco preocupada. La verdad es que hacia tiempo que su amiga la tenía un tanto alarmada, Sakura había cambiado mucho desde que Sasuke y Naruto se fueron, ya no era la niña indefensa que necesitaba que la protegieran, todo lo contrario, se había vuelto muy fuerte y una excelente ninja médico sin embargo, algo en ella estaba diferente y aunque las demás personas no lo notasen ella sabia que a Sakura todavía le faltaba algo.

-Perfectamente-sonrío su amiga- oh y otra cosa, mañana llega a la aldea Gaara... Seré su escolta- soltó la pelirrosa como si nada.

-Gaara? El de la arena? El que se puso loco en los exámenes genin? El que...

-Ino basta! Si ese Gaara el que nos AYUDO a traer a Shikamaru, Naruto y todos los chicos de vuelta de la misión fallida.

-Si lo se perdón, es solo que lo recuerdo y siento un escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo-dijo Ino haciendo como si realmente tuviese un escalofrío.

-No es tan malo sabes...

-Que quieres decir?

Sakura suspiro.

-A que llegue a trabajar con el y no es malo...o por lo menos ya no lo es...

-Parece que alguien dejo impresionada a Haruno-soltó su amiga picaronamente- Cuidado Sakura, no te vayas a enamorar del invitado.

Sakura se hecho a reír.

-Por favor Ino hablo en serio- se puso seria- Gaara solo era un niño asustado, vivió solo tanto tiempo que no se como hubiésemos reaccionado tu o yo ante la misma situación.

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

-Es como Naruto-prosiguió Sakura- tal vez sea por eso que conocerlo lo cambio... Realmente creo que quiere ser una mejor persona.

-Puede ser amiga, pero la vedad es que no me vas a negar que en realidad si esta hecho un bombón? -preguntó la Rubí entre risitas.

-Nunca cambias verdad?-sonrío Sakura- la verdad es que no le he puesto tanta atención, lo que si voy a coincidir contigo es que tiene una actitud que impone, es difícil verlo y no sentir siento respeto hacia el.

-Hacia el y sus hermosos ojos verdes- volvió a decir Ino levantando las cejas.

-Hermosos ojos verdes?-interrumpió una voz

Ambas chicas voltearon ver a quien acababa de llegar.

-Espero no estés adulando a Haruno Ino, o voy a empezar a creer que te estamos perdiendo- dijo la voz de Shikamaru.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru, Ino solo estaba hablando de los hermosos ojos verdes de Gaara de la arena.

-Un chico menos mal, creí que tendría que aguantarla cuando se volviera loca- se burlo el muchacho.

-Muy gracioso Shikamaru, como te fue con tu padre?-preguntó la pelirrubia.

-Bien, algo fastidioso, pero solo eran cuestiones de logística de la aldea, tengo entendido que Sakura se encargara de escoltar a nuestro invitado me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, fue justamente lo que le venia a comentar a Ino, bueno chicos yo ya me retirare todavía tengo que leer unos libros de medicina que me encargo Tsunade y arreglar unos pendientes para mañana.

-Deberías descansar Sakura, te vez muy cansada- dijo Ino un tanto preocupada.

-Oh dios, gracias amiga tu también te vez bien el día de hoy- se burlo la pelirrosa.

-Lo digo en serio tonta, te vez cansada.

-Descansare cuando termine- Sakura vio preocupación en al cara de su amiga- estaré bien no te preocupes, me he vuelto fuerte- y le dedico una sonrisa.

Ino sonrió -Solo ten cuidado ok?

-No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Sakura, - hasta pronto Shikamaru.

Sakura salió de la tienda dejando a Ino y a Shikamaru solos, la pelirrubia seguía un poco seria cuando la voz del chico la interrumpió.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto Yamanaka, Sakura estará bien, tiene razón... se ha vuelto fuerte.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa Shika... es solo que, no importa cuantas veces nos sonría o que tanto desee aparentar que esta bien, sigo sintiendo que algo dentro de ella esta mmm no se como decirlo... roto... -dijo con pesadez Ino.

-Si lo había notado un poco, sin embargo la mayoría de la gente parece no notarlo, y eso es lo que ella quiere.

-Pero ni tu ni yo somos la demás gente, deberíamos hacer algo.

-Como que?

-No lo se, necesita recuperar su ...luz.

-Que dramática eres.

-Lo digo en serio, no seas pesado.

-Lo único que cura un corazón roto Ino, es el tiempo, y ella lo ha tomado bastante bien considerando todo lo que ha logrado, su sonrisa regresara eventualmente.

-Y si no? ya paso mas de un año Shikamaru.

-Si en un poco mas de tiempo sigue así, tu y yo haremos algo, por mientras dejemos que las cosas se tomen su curso, toda esta situación no ha sido del todo mala, ella ha podido madurar y superarse como ninja.

Ino se quedo pensativa.

-Si... en eso tienes razón

-Por supuesto que la tengo-contesto el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

La pelirrubia sonrío

-Eres un pesado.

-Da igual, tengo razón.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y siguieron platicando por un largo rato, después de todo eran compañeros de equipo desde hacia tiempo y la verdad es que disfrutaban bastante la compañía el uno del otro. Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea cierta pelirrosa se encontraba recostada en su recamara pensando en la visita que tendría el día siguiente, aprende todo lo que puedas le dijo su maestra, que podría significarse eso?, entre pensamientos cruzado cerro sus hermosos ojos jade y callo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha, volteo a ver su reloj. "Las 10:15"- pensó- "debieron haber llegado a las 10... que les habrá..."

Una ráfaga de arena la saco de sus pensamiento y en menos de lo que pudo parpadear, unos enormes ojos verdes se estaban cruzando con los suyos.

\- Buenos días Sakura- saludo Gaara -Disculpa la tardanza, tuve un contratiempo en al aldea que retraso mi salida- se disculpo el pelirrojo.

Sakura se sonrojo, por el contacto visual, sin embargo solo sonrió de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, me alegra que todo haya salido bien- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

-Cual es el plan para el día de hoy?- preguntó el chico.

-Bueno, primero tienes una cita con la Hokage, después de eso tienes el resto de la tarde para hacer lo que desees, es tu primer día y debes estar cansado.

El chico solo asintió.

-Siendo así sugiero que visitemos a la quinta lo más rápido posible, no me gustaría hacerla esperar- dijo Gaara y volteo a ver a Sakura.

-Después de ti- dijo a el tiempo que extendía su mano para que ella fuese adelante.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió por el detalle pero prosiguió a guiar a su invitado rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage. Mientras caminaban rumbo a la oficina, Sakura noto que Gaara se le quedaba observando por momentos.

-Disculpa, pasa algo?- pregunto algo confundida.

El chico pareció sorprenderse sin embargo su seria apariencia no lo dejo notar mucho.

-No es nada, es solo que, te vez diferente, me parece- contesto sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

-Como diferente?- pregunto la pelirrosa con curiosidad.

-Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar- dijo a el mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla a los ojos.

Sakura asintió, y regreso su mirada hacia el camino. El resto de la trayectoria la caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.

-Bien... cuando lo descubras, me interesaría saberlo- dijo la pelirrosa antes de despedirse. La verdad es que no mucha gente le había hecho este tipo de comentarios, en efecto solo Ino y Shikamaru llegaron a sacar esto a tema, y ellos la conocían bastante bien, las demás de las personas a el parecer solo solía comentar lo bien que se comenzaba a desempeñar como medico, el hecho de que Gaara lo mencionara que hubiese algo diferente en ella había despertado su curiosidad.

-Lo hare- respondió el pelirrojo- No vemos en cuanto salga y le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas antes de que Gaara saliera del despacho de Tsunade, acompañado de ella.

-Un gusto hacer negocios con la gente de la arena, me alegra que hayamos podido establecer un acuerdo.

-El placer fue todo mío Hokage.

-Sakura, has que Gaara tenga una estadía tan placentera como sea posible.

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del despacho de la quinta. Una vez en la calle fue Gaara el que rompió el silencio.

-Bien, cual es el plan ahora?

-Como le comente en la mañana, haremos lo que usted quiera- respondió Sakura.

-Por favor háblame de tu- pidió el pelirrojo

-muy bien, la pregunta sigue... A donde te gustaría ir?

Garaa se quedo pensando un momento.

-Llévame a el lugar que mas te guste de toda la aldea.

A Sakura le sorprendió la propuesta, pero accedió.

-Te parece si comemos primero? Eso me dará tiempo de escoger un lugar.

-Claro no hay problema alguno-sonrío el ojiverde.

Se encaminaron hacia un puesto de comida, Sakura pudo notar que a donde pasaran todo el mundo volteaba a verlos.

-Espero no te moleste - se disculpó el joven.

-Que cosa?- preguntó Sakura.

-Toda la atención- Gaara suspiro- supongo que todavía no olvidan el accidente de hace dos años... Lo siento mucho

-No tienes nada de que disculparte ya todo esta en el pasado.

-Aun así lo siento.

Sakura volteo a verlo, realmente se veía preocupado por el tema Y por primera vez en todo lo que tenía de conocerlo Sakura sintió compasión por el.

-Hemos llegado -dijo la pelirrosa.

-Ramen?

-Es el mejor Ramen de Konoha.

-No discutiré eso, adelante pasa- sonrío el chico.

A Sakura seguían sorprendiéndola los modales de Gaara, a pesar de su edad realmente se comportaba como una persona mayor, tan propio, tan educado...Ese muchacho era diferente a todo lo que ella había conocido. La comida paso sin ningún contratiempo todo lo contrario, Gaara y Sakura tuvieron tiempo para hablar y conversar de cosas triviales, cosa que a la chica le sorprendió y le agrado el darse cuenta de la persona tan afable que tenía por invitado. Al momento de despedirse el muchacho pago la cuenta de ambos y hecho aquello volteo a mirar fijamente a la pelirrosa que lo miraba.

-A donde iremos ahora Sakura? - preguntó con una sonrisa

-Espera y veraz.

Caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar a unos jardines que Gaara nunca había llegado a notar en sus diferentes estadías dentro de la aldea, siguieron caminando hasta adentrarse un poco a el bosque y llegar a una colina de la cual caía una cascada.

-Este es.. Por mucho mi lugar favorito en toda la aldea.

Gaara asintió, no era de extrañarse, la combinación de los jardines junto con la cascada y la vista a todo el bosque era una imagen digna de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera.

-Es un lugar muy bonito, de donde yo vengo no hay lugares así.

-Solo arena?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-No me mal interpretes, el desierto tiene sus bellezas... Dicen que las flores que florecen ahí son las mas bellas.

-No hay muchas de esas supongo- dijo la chica sin pensar.

Gaara solo sonrió y cerró los ojos como disfrutando de la suave brisa que le tocabas mejillas.

-No, no las hay, pero aquellas que florecen a pesar de la adversidad son capaces de volver todo un entorno árido en un paisaje digno de admiración.

Sakura solo se sonrojo, no supo por que pero el comentario de Gaara la hizo sentir apenada.

-Ya descubrí que es lo que hay diferente en ti- prosiguió el muchacho.

-Ah si? Y que es?- preguntó la chica volteando verlo.

Gaara dudo por un momento y luego mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

-Estas perdiendo tu sonrisa.

Sakura se hecho a reír.

-Como puedes decir eso? He sonreído la mayor parte del día- aclaro la chica.

-No hablo de esa sonrisa superficial que le dedicas a la gente para hacerles creer que estas bien, o que no deben preocuparse...

Sakura paro de reír y lo miro fijamente poniendo atención a sus palabras, Gaara prosiguió.

-Hablo de aquellos sonrisa tuya que irradiaba no se...esperanza.

Sakura se sobresalto de su comentario, pero Gaara no paro ahí.

-Me toco conocer esa sonrisa... Y no es algo que cualquier persona posea, es algo muy tuyo Sakura.

Sakura se quedo seria.

-Muchas veces la gente cambia Gaara- dijo la pelirrosa aceptando que lo que decía el chico era cierto- la situaciones nos cambian, nos hacen diferentes...-

-Creo que eso yo lo entiendo mejor que nadie Sakura...

-No es tan fácil creer que todo estará bien, cuando la vida te muestra que no siempre será así...- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Es eso lo que paso? Te decepcionaste y perdiste la fe?, vaya ahora si que estoy curioso por saber que pudo haber sido tan malo que haya hecho que tu entre todas las personas ponerte en este estado.

-Bueno... Digamos que comprendí lo que es estar sola...

Ahora Gaara fue el que rio.

-No Sakura, tu no sabes lo que es estar sola... Mira no pienso juzgarte ok? Y estoy seguro que cualquiera de las cosas de lo que te haya pasado no ha sido tan grave como para que digas que estas sola.

Sakura lo miro incrédula, como se atrevía a decirle eso, el no sabía nada.

-Se que te has de preguntar que como puedo decirte esas cosas- prosiguió Gaara como si leyese sus pensamientos- pero si hay alguien que conoce la soledad soy yo... Y posiblemente también Naruto... Sakura, durante toda mi vida yo crecí solo... Mi madre murió a el darme a luz y mi padre mi hermana y mi hermano me tenían mas miedo que amor durante muchísimos a años, sin embargo yo trataba de que eso no me afectara hasta que un día me rompí y me aísle de todos y todo, deje que el odio y el resentimiento me consumiera y me aferre a la idea de que sólo podía contar conmigo mismo por que creo que era eso lo que la vida me había enseñado... Tuve una vida difícil y opte por reaccionar de la manera mas fácil.. Me rendí, preferí creer que era culpa de todos y culpa a todos de mi desgracia antes de demostrarles que estaban equivocados y así seguí por mucho tiempo, hasta que conocí a Naruto... Y hasta que te conocí a ti.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, todo lo que Gaara decía la tenia muy pensativa...Que tenia que ver ella en todo esto? De Naruto lo entendía pero ella?

Gaara sonrió nuevamente.

-Naruto me demostró que aun teniendo una vida como la mía, podía tratar de enfocar toda esa energía en ser una mejor persona, en lugar de ser lo que la gente esperaba, podía ser todo lo contrario y convertirme en la mejor versión posible de mi mismo, y tu por otro lado - y noto que la pelirrosa estaba atenta a sus palabras- tu por otro lado fuiste la primera persona en verme como eso... una persona y no un monstruo.

Sakura se quedo helada. Lo recordaba, o al menos creía que o hacia, aquella vez en la que les asignaron una misión con las personas de la área, Garaa iba a cargo de dos subordinados y ella fue la única que al parecer no le tenia miedo o resentimiento, lo hizo por naturaleza... no pensó que fuese a afectarle tanto.

-No pierdas eso Sakura, un poco de compasión y aceptación puede romper mil barreras de desprecio y prejuicio .

Sakura se quedo muy pensativa.

-Vaya... cuando lo pones así realmente me siento como una tonta.

Gaara rio.

-No tienes por que... a todos nos pasa.. no son los problemas los que nos definen si no como reaccionamos a ellos.

Sakura volteo a verlo.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Por que exactamente?- pregunto el chico.

-Por abrirme los ojos.

-Realmente no creo que te haya dicho algo que no supieras.

Tenia razón. Sakura ya había considerado todo eso, lo sabia e inclusive Ino se lo había comentado varias veces, sin embargo el que Gaara se lo dijera la hizo abrir los ojos. Era un muchacho bastante peculiar, no se comportaba para nada como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad y además su carácter seguía intrigando a la chica. Se le quedo mirando y pudo notar aquello de lo que Ino hablaba, admiro las facciones del chico de la arena, sus ojos verdes, su pelo rojo alborotado y tuvo que admitir que su amiga tenia razón, Gaara era guapo.

-De todos modos gracias.

-No hay de que- fue todo lo que el respondió- creo que deberíamos irnos, esta empezando a oscurecer.

-Tienes razón, no me gustaría enfermar a el invitado en su primera noche en la aldea.

Gaara rio.

-Me preocuparía mas por ti que por mi en ese caso.

Sakura supo de que hablaba, el chico llevaba consigo una chaqueta roja, que hacia juego con su pelo, ella en cambio solo traía puesta su camisa de mangas cortas para protegerla.

-Toma- dijo Gaara al tiempo que extendía su chaqueta- póntela.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de resoplar cuando Gaara la interrumpo.

-Por favor... insisto.

La chica tomo la chaqueta y prosiguieron a regresar a la aldea. El camino de regreso fue en silencio, pero no uno incomodo en el cual esperas ansioso que alguien hable para romper la pesadumbre del ambiente si no mas bien ese tiempo de silencios dentro de los cuales de encuentras en calma.

-Hacia donde vives?- pregunto el chico.

-Hacia aquel lado- señalo la pelirrosa apuntando hacia el este.

-Bien.. te acompaño a casa

-De ninguna manera Gaara, ese es mi trabajo.

-Me dolería que vieras el pasar tiempo conmigo como un trabajo- rezongo el muchacho.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... Tsunade estaría muy disgustada si se enterase que fuiste tu el que me escolto a casa en lugar de yo a ti como se suponía.

-Ok, veámoslo así.. Tsunade te ordeno que hicieses mi estadía lo mas agradable posible, no es cierto?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Y yo encontraría sumamente descortés que no me dejes acompañarte a casa, así que a el no dejarme hacerlo estarías rompiendo con sus ordenes. Sakura meneo la cabeza.

-Eres muy necio, te lo han dicho?

-Si, pero ese no es el caso, vamos te acompaño.

Sakura solo asintió y dejo que el chico la escoltase hasta su casa. Al llegar casi a su casa Sakura se volteo para ver a Gaara a la cara.

-Es aquí.

-Muy bien te acompaño a la puerta.

-No es necesario...

El chico la interrumpió.

-Quieres que te repita mi argumento de hace un minuto?

-Es imposible razonar contigo- dijo la chica, pero en el fondo la divertía la actitud de su acompañante.

Al llegar a la puerta fue Sakura la que hablo.

-Gracias por escoltarme a casa.- dijo a el tiempo que le devolvía su chaqueta.

-No hay de que, gracias por una magnifica velada.

-No hay nada que agradecer- hizo una pausa- pasare por ti mañana temprano, iniciaremos con tus pendientes de acuerdo?

-Te veo mañana entonces- sonrió el chico.

-Si... hasta mañana Gaara- dijo la chica dulcemente.

-Descansa Sakura

Sakura estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando Gaara la interrumpió.

-Y eh Sakura!- dijo como si dudando en proseguir- No dejes de buscar lo mejor en las personas, tienes una sonrisa muy linda y seria una lastima que la perdieras.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia su departamento (dentro del cual se hospedaba), dejando a Sakura perpleja, las palabras del chico la había tomado por sorpresa. Volteo a ver hacia el cielo y pudo admirar a la luna, no supo si fue el día, las platicas o lo que el chico acababa de decirle, pero sin duda el mundo se veía diferente, la luna mas brillante y las estrellas mas fervientes, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura sonrió sabiendo que mañana seria un nuevo día, que a partir de mañana todo cambiaría y cambiaría para bien.


	2. Noticias nuevas y otras sorpresas

_Esta mañana todo será diferente. Hay un cambio. Se nota, puedo sentirlo. Por primera vez, no me siento cansada desde antes que empiece el día. Por que se, que no importa que pase, todo estará bien. Por que hoy volveré a verle, y por alguna razón, después de tanto tiempo, me siento bien._

Fueron los primero pensamientos de Sakura a el despertar esa mañana. No sabia por que, pero se sentía libre, como mas ligera. Sentía que el hecho de haberle confesado a alguien el como realmente se sentía (de cierto modo) le había quitado un peso de encima, y por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, la presencia de aquel chico la tanto la reconfortaba como la tenia alerta. Se sentía en confianza, pero había aprendido a ir en la vida con cuidado. Sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la chica despertó feliz.

Se levanto de la cama, se ducho, cambio y tomo sus cosas para ir por el invitad de la aldea, sentía curiosidad de saber cuales serian las actividades del día, pro que, aun cuando ella tenia un itinerario de emergencia realmente no comprendía que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo Gaara ahí.

Llego a el departamento donde se hospedaba el pelirrojo y antes de que pudiese tocar, la puerta ya se estaba abriendo.

-Buenos días Sakura-saludo Gaara

-Buenos días- respondió la pelirrosa- disculpa ¿Llego tarde?

-En lo absoluto, yo desperté muy temprano- gustas pasar solo tomare mis cosas y podremos irnos.

La chica asintió y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Al poco tiempo el chico volvió, colgando con el su calabaza con arena y unas bolsas con plantas que metió dentro de una bolsas.

-Prosigamos, me gustaría ir a el boticario el día de hoy.

-Disculpa?- pregunto la chica extrañada.

-Es donde plantas hierbas y hacen antídotos no?

-Si pero..

-Bien entonces ahí es donde iremos primero.

-De acuerdo como tu digas.

Salieron del departamento, llevaban buen rato de camino en silencio hasta que Sakura no pudo aguantar mas y pregunto.

-Como supiste que me encontraba afuera?

El chico volteo a verla y ella repitió su pregunta.

-Hace rato... Como supiste que debías abrir la puerta?

El muchacho reflexiono como pensando la forma adecuada de responder a esa pregunta.

-En términos simples, mi arena percibió tu presencia aproximadamente una cuadra antes de que llegaras.

-Una cuadra?!- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Lo se, pudo haber sido desde antes pero me encontraba distraído haciendo otras cosas.- comento el chico como si fuese de lo mas normal.

-Nunca te sorprenden, verdad?.

-Es muy poco común.

La chica asintió.

-Tu me sorprendiste hoy, de cierto modo.

Ella se le quedo mirando. -¿Y como es eso?- pregunto.

-Pues tu actitud me sorprendió, te vez diferente, como mas...tu, eso es bueno sin embargo no me lo esperaba, por lo menos no tan rápido así que de cierto modo lograste sorprenderme.

-En tal caso me siento honrada de semejante honor- dijo la pelirrosa jugando.

Siguieron su camino hasta el centro boticario y al llegar se encontraron con todos los médicos y especialistas que trabajaban ahí, la mayoría de ellos conocían a Sakura y de igual forma estaban consientes de la presencia de Gaara. Cuando ambos chicos llegaron, captaron la atención de todas aquellas personas y por alguna razón que Sakura no pudo identificar, todos y cada uno de ellos los saludaron con una reverencia a el momento de cruzar la puerta de entrada. Sakura volteo a ver a Gaara quien regreso el saludo y siguió caminando tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Me gustaría un área para que el joven Gaara pueda realizar algunos experimentos con plantas- dijo Sakura a la encargada del lugar.

-Con mucho gusto- respondió ella.-Tsunade nos comento que era posible que viniese, por lo que ya le tenemos preparado un área de trabajo.

 _Por que tantas atenciones? será que aun le temen tanto?_

-Muchas gracias- fue todo lo que Sakura pudo responder.-Gaara sígueme es por aquí- dijo a el tiempo que se dirigía a e muchacho.

Al llegar a el pequeño laboratorio por decirle de alguna forma, Gaara saco las bolsas de plástico con plantas que cargaba en su bolso y se dispuso a colocarlas ordenadamente sobre la mesa de trabaja. Sakura conocía de plantas, pero aquellas eran unas que nunca en su vida había visto.

-Eres ninja medico, me equivoco?- dijo Gaara.

-Si, Tsunade me ha estado entrenando.-respondió automáticamente la chica.

-Eres buena para los antídotos?

-Podría decirse que si.

-No me convence... bien, vez esas plantas sobre la mesa, son plantas muy raras pero altamente curativas, solo crecen en una parte muy especial del desierto.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que el día de hoy te enseñare a usarlas- dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

Ok, esto no tenia nada de sentido. Por que habría de ayudarle? no tendría cosas mas importantes por hacer como, ir a visitar la biblioteca, o la organización de inteligencia o no se hacer lo que la gente normal de su edad haría como salir a divertirse. Pero entre mas pasaba tiempo con Gaara mas creía que realmente no había nada normal en el, ese chico era un misterio.

-Tu sabes de herbolaria?- pregunto la chica incrédula.

-Te cuesta tanto creerlo?-pregunto el chico sorprendido.

La chica solo guardo silencio.

-Se mas cosas de las que crees Sakura.

-Como que?-pregunto la chica burlona.

-Cosas...de por aquí y por allá- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que misterioso... me pregunto si solo lo haces para parecer interesante- soltó la chica medio en broma.

Esto le saco una sonrisa a Gaara quien respondió.

-Ensayas este tipo de comentarios antes de decírselos a tus invitados?- pregunto el muchacho.

-No.. me sale natural.

Eso solo hizo que el chico riera. Nunca lo había visto reír, para ser alguien tan serio nunca se imagino que fuese a tener una sonrisa tan linda.

-Tal vez tengas razón y lo mío sea el ser interesante y lo tuyo ser espontanea- comento siguiéndole el juego a Sakura.

-Puede ser, pero veamos si lo que el joven interesante tiene para mostrar realmente es tan bueno como dices... enséñame esas posiciones.

Pasaron toda la mañana hablando sobre las plantas, Gaara le explico las propiedades de cada una de hechas y como debería utilizarlas y Sakura presto atención a cada uno de sus comentarios tomando notas mentales, entre los dos realizaron tanto posiciones tradicionales así como nuevas combinaciones con el material encontrado en el laboratorio. Se les fue el día entre risas y conocimiento hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Buenas tardes Sakura... Gaara- saludo Shikamaru de una manera muy formal.

 _Tardes?_ _Es cierto no me di cuenta de que ya tenemos todo el día encerrados aquí_ pensó la pelirrosa para sus adentros. Al parecer el cierto eso que dice que el tiempo vuela cuando aprendes o era te diviertes? Daba igual ella había hecho ambas.

-En que te puedo ayudar Shikamaru-pregunto Sakura.

-Hay reunión en la oficina de los ancianos, se suponía que seria mañana pero hubo cambio de planes, la presencia del Kazekage es requerida- dijo Shikamaru con voz tranquila.

-Y que tenemos que ver nosotros en eso?, por que no mandaron un mensaje a la aldea de la área?- pregunto Sakura.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, su amiga debía de estar jugando, no era posible que aun después de dos días ella no supiese que...

-Por que el Kazekage soy yo Sakura- respondió Gaara.

Sakura se quedo perpleja.

-Shikamaru, serias tan amable de indicarme el lugar de la reunión, Sakura quédate practicando regresare en cuanto me desocupe- dijo Gaara tan firmemente que hasta pareció una orden.

Shikamaru asintió y pronto el y Gaara salieron del laboratorio. Ahora todo tenia sentido, la visita con Tsunade, las miradas, las reverencias, el "aprende todo lo que puedas", Dios pero que tonta había sido, y por que nadie le había dicho que Gaara era el nuevo Kazekage de la arena. El resto de la tarde Sakura se la paso estudiando y repasando todo lo que había aprendido aquel día, la noche llego y al ver que el Kazekage no regresaba se dispuso a regresar a su hogar. Se encontraba caminando por las calles cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No deberías andar a solas tan noche-interrumpió la voz de Gaara

-Discúlpeme señor no volverá a ocurrir- dijo la pelirrosa con un poco de frialdad.

-Volvemos a hablarnos de usted-el joven suspiro- que pude haberte hecho para que me trates tan fríamente.

La chica siguió caminando y el caminando a el lado de ella. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio que los rodeaba.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que eras el Kazekage- dijo algo dolida la pelirrosa.

-Si, pude haberlo hecho.

-Y por que no lo hiciste? te divertía ver como me veías la cara? o es que acaso estaban poniéndome tu y Tsunade a prueba?- pregunta la pelirrosa con un poco de molestia.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra- dijo el chico calmadamente.

-Es en serio Gaara!, eres el Kazekage y yo te he estado tratando como si fueses un invitado normal, que puede andar por las calles y ..

Gaara la interrumpió.

\- estas siendo un poco dramática. La razón por la que no te dije fue, exactamente por que no quería que pasara eso que estas a punto de decir.

Sakura se quedo callada.

-Mira Sakura, no quería que me trataras diferente ok? Es bueno que te traten como una persona normal de ve en cuando.

-Gaara, ubícate quieres!, eres de mi edad, eres sumamente fuerte, conoces un montón de cosas de un montón de cosas, y para rematar eres Kazekage de tu aldea, estoy empezando a creer que no hay NADA normal en ti-soltó la chica de golpe.

-Creo que el termino sumamente fuerte no es el adecuado, en cambio lo de un montón de cosas...

-Dios eres increíble, ni siquiera me estas tomando en serio.

-Que es lo que quieres que tome en serio exactamente?- pregunto extrañado el chico.

-Estoy molesta ok!-

-Por que no te dije que soy el Kazekage?

-Si por eso!

-Y eso por que te molesta?, no te hice nada malo, te enseñe muchas cosas y pudimos disfrutar del placer de nuestras compañías sin sentir la pesadez de la etiqueta de tener que tratar con un Kage.

Sakura solo se quedo en silencio por un rato, cuando lo ponía así hasta se sentía ridícula del berrinche que estaba armando, pero estaba enojada, por que estaba enojada?, demonios ya había olvidado por que estaba enojada.

-Entonces por que estas enojada -volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Yo...yo. No lo se!- respondió en un berrinche la pelirrosa.

Gaara solo se soltó a reír, l cual hizo que Sakura comenzara a reírse de igual forma. Así estuvieron hasta que Sakura no aguanto mas.

-Disculpa, supongo que me molesto el no darme cuenta de la persona con la que estaba tratando... me sentí tonta.

-Sakura, Gaara el Kazekage y el Gaara que escoltaste estos días son exactamente la misma persona. No hay nada de diferencia... bueno a veces debo tomar decisiones muy serias pero este no era el caso... entiende por favor, no quería que me trataran diferente, por mucho tiempo de mi vida lo hicieron y solo quería sentirme "normal" para variar.

Sakura asintió.

-Disculpa, tienes razón, fui poco razonable.

-No te preocupes, por cierto, revise tu trabajo en el laboratorio y fue increíble realmente eres muy buena, y al parecer aprendes bastante rápido.

-Gracias- respondió la chica sorprendida de que revisara todas y cada una de las posiciones en las que trabajo toda la tarde.

-Ah y por cierto, tengo noticias.

La chica volteo a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Gaara tomo aire y soltó.

-A el parecer, Naruto regresara la próxima semana-

Y solo eso basto para que Sakura olvidara todo lo que había pasado, y el motivo por el que habían peleado, su corazón se detuvo al imaginar que pronto vería a su mejor amigo...


	3. Bienvenida sabor a Ramen

Los días empezaron a pasar, Sakura empezó a aprender muchas cosas del Kazekage. Gaara le ayudo con sus técnicas de combate y le enseño métodos de curación propios de la aldea de la arena y por otro lado, Sakura le ayudaba en sus relaciones con la gente. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, un gran sentido de confianza comenzó a formase entre ellos. Sakura confiaba en Gaara y valoraba sus opiniones, de igual modo el pelirrojo podía anticipar lo que la chica diría o haría incluso antes de que esta dijese una palabra. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo Sakura se volvió a sentir como parte de un equipo, la camaradería que se formo entre ella y Gaara era muy parecido a lo que sentía por sus compañeros del equipo 7.

No era de extrañarse por que a pesar de que no pasaban todo el tiempo junto debido a las obligaciones de Gaara, si lo hacían la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tenia. De alguna forma extraña, la seriedad y temple de Gaara encajaban perfectamente con el carácter libre y cálido de Sakura.

Y así transcurrieron las horas, los días y por fin se acercaba cada vez mas el día de la llegada de cierto pelirrubio.

-Estas distraída- dijo Gaara interrumpiendo el entrenamiento.

-Lo siento, tratare de concentrarme- se disculpo Sakura.

-Nerviosa?-pregunto el chico cruzándose de brazos, una postura muy propia de el.

Sakura sabia a lo que se refería.

-Un poco supongo... Mas bien inquieta, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vi a Naruto.

Gaara se quedo callado, como si estuviera analizando la situación.

-Ya veo- hizo una pausa- pero aparte de eso hay algo que te preocupa ¿no es así?-

Sakura ni siquiera se sorprendió por la suposición de Gaara.

-Supongo que me da miedo que regrese y las cosas no sean las mismas- dijo recargándose en uno de los arboles del bosque en el que entrenaban.

-Mmm la mayora de las cosas nunca son las mismas Sakura, pueden ser mejores o peores pero...

Sakura rodo los ojos para después interrumpirlo.

-Gaara deja de ser tan objetivo y se un poco mas empático quieres!, hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces- dijo la chica-Dios! a veces la gente lo que busca es sentirse apoyada, no leccionada!- termino la Sakura en un puchero.

-Eso es por que como siempre, eres sumamente desesperada y no me dejaste terminar-respondió el chico calmadamente-lo que quería decir era, que aun cuando las cosas cambian, hay otras cosas... como los sentimientos, que son para siempre.

Sakura se quedo callada, como si estuviese pensando en lo que Gaara acababa de decirle. Este soltó un suspiro cansado y se acerco a ella.

-Mira Sakura, he visto la relación que existe entre tu y Naruto-y le tomo la cara para que lo viera a los ojos- y créeme que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo estará bien.

-Estas seguro?-pregunto Sakura aun dudando.

Gaara solo sonrió.

-Uzumaki tuvo suerte en encontrar una amiga como tu, seria un tonto si te dejara escapar.

 _Te sorprendería lo tonto que Naruto puede llegar a ser_ pensó Sakura, pero entendía el punto de Gaara. Sus palabras la reconfortaron, no estaba sorprendida, ya estaba acostumbrándose a que sus palabras le dieran aliento y la hiciesen sentir mejor. Gaara recupero su postura.

-Que te parece si descansas un poco?-prosiguió el Kazekage-Hay unos asuntos que debo atender, te hare saber en cuanto termine ¿de acuerdo?

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, hecho esto el chico le dedico una ligera sonrisa y desapareció del área de entrenamiento.

Sakura se quedo donde estaba por un momento, luego tomando un suspiro decidió dirigirse a la aldea.

 _Gaara tienes razón, no debería preocuparme_ se repetía conforme se iba acercando a su destino. _Además conozco a Naruto y no creo que haya algo que lo pueda hacer romper los lasos que tiene con sus amigos ohh..._ Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos rápidamente antes de que algo mas pudiese suceder dio un brinco y choco su puño con el suelo haciendo caer a quien fuese que estuviera rondándola de su árbol. Mientras el individuo encapuchado se encontraba en picada Sakura aprovecho para tomarlo y aprisionarlo entre el árbol del cual justo acababa de caer y ella misma.

El encapuchado se encontraba con la respiración agitada y la cabeza gacha.

-Vaya Sakura-chan, es así como recibes a tu mejor amigo?-

La voz era inconfundible, Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y antes de pensar en otra cosa le quito a Naruto el sombrero que cubría su rosto. Lo miro fijamente.

-Esas no son formas de tratar a..-pero el chico fue interrumpió por un inesperado abrazo de la pelirrosa.

Naruto se quedo pasmado, el abrazo lo había tomado por sorpresa, miro a su amiga y con ternura correspondió a la chica.

-Yo también te he echado de menos Sakura-chan-dijo casi en un susurro.

La chica se aparto aun conmocionada por el encuentro. Pero que tonta había sido, todo este tiempo nunca tubo nada de que preocuparse, ver a Naruto fue como si lo hubiese visto ayer, mismo sentimiento misma emoción.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa, no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo seria.

-La intención era que no notaras mi presencia no que me atacaras- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza-pero a el parecer se ha vuelto difícil sorprenderte.

 _-Como supiste que me encontraba afuera?_

El chico volteo a verla y ella repitió su pregunta.

-Hace rato... Como supiste que debías abrir la puerta?

El muchacho reflexiono como pensando la forma adecuada de responder a esa pregunta.

-En términos simples, mi arena percibió tu presencia aproximadamente una cuadra antes de que llegaras.

 _-Nunca te sorprenden, verdad?._

-Es muy poco común.

La chica recordó la conversación que había tenido hace unos días con Gaara, a el parecer el entrenamiento también la había hecho estar mas atenta a su entorno.

-En que piensas Sakura?- pregunto Naruto.

-Nada en especial- dijo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza

Naruto asintió y Sakura lanzo un suspiro.

-Ha sido un día largo, y tenemos mucho de que hablar que te parece si nos dirigimos a la aldea.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos de emoción, extrañaba Konoha, sus calles, sus luces de noche, sus amigos, el ramen... justamente pensaba en este cuando su estomago lanzo un gruñido. Sakura rio.

-A el parecer también tienes hambre-se quedo pensando- ahora que lo pienso yo también estoy un poco hambrienta.

-La verdad es que el camino me tiene muy casando- confirmo Naruto. no me caería mal algo de comer- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió adivinando las intenciones de su compañero.

-No digas ni una palabra mas vamos.

-A donde exactamente?

-A darte una bienvenida como la mereces?-dijo Sakura calmada.

Naruto quedo confundido con estas palabras.

-Y como es exactamente eso?

Sakura suspiro mientras caminaba.

-Una bienvenida como sabor a ramen.

Los ojos de Naruto solo brillaron y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya se encontraba a la par de Sakura, caminando juntos hacia aquella aldea que por tanto tiempo había añorado.

-Vaya Sakura no tenias por que molestarte-dijo Naruto terminando su tercer plato de Ramen.

-No es ninguna molestia, es lo menos que podía hacer- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-En serio es el mejor recibimiento de mi vida- dijo Naruto exagerando.

Sakura solo rio. Dios! como había extrañado la actitud de su amigo.

-Cuéntame como estuvo el entrenamiento con Jiraya?-pregunto Sakura.

Naruto se limpio la boca y volteo a verla lleno de emoción.

-De maravilla, aun me falta mucho que aprender pero siento que me estoy volviendo mas y mas fuerte.

-Me alegro por ti-dijo Sakura.

-Realmente no hay mucho que contar... no por que no haya hecho nada y cosas por el estilo pero es que no recuerdo ni la mitad de los ejercicios que Jiraya me ponía a hacer- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-No se por que no me sorprende-dijo Sakura meneando la cabeza -pero eso no importa. Me alegra que estés de regreso.

Sakura observo a su compañera. Se veía diferente, estaba mas alta, sus facciones mas finas y el cabello le había crecido hasta los hombros desde la ultima vez que la había visto, pero no solo eso se veía mas fuerte mas segura, estaba sorprendido del cambio de su amiga. _¿Que le habrá pasado a Sakura?¿Que habrá hecho todo este tiempo?_ se pregunto el pelirrubio

-Tu Sakura, cuéntame...Que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? te vez mas... fuerte?-pregunto Naruto dudando.

-No mucho realmente-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- Entrene mucho con Tsunade y me convertí en ninja medico, de ahí en fuera mis días en la aldea no variaban muchos unos de otros...-hizo una pausa-bueno así fue hasta hace poco- concluyo la pelirrosa.

 _Hasta hace poco? Que quería decir?_ pensaba Naruto y estuvo a punto de preguntarlo hasta que la voz de Ino y Shikamaru lo distrajeron.

-Eh! Naruto!- Cuanto tiempo gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-Shikamaru! Ino!- que gusto me da verlos dijo el rubio.

-Estas mas alto-dijo Ino- Oh! y también mas fuerte- dijo mientras Naruto la abrazaba.

-Pues estuvo entrenando Ino que creías, que solo se había ido de paseo-dijo Shikamaru como apenado de los comentarios de su compañera.

Y así pasaron un buen rato entre risas y bromas. Naruto les conto a sus amigos como había sido su viaje, y tanto Shikamaru como Ino le contaron sobre su vida y todo lo que había pasado en Konoha desde su partida. Asi pasaron horas hasta que se hizo tarde.

-Iré por algo de tomar a la tienda de enfrente no tardo-dijo Sakura

-De acuerdo- respondieron todos.

Y la pelirrosa salió rápidamente dejando a sus amigos solos.

-Hay Naruto no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas vuelto- dijo Ino.

-Vaya-dijo el chico sorprendido, creo que nunca llegue a pensar que tu fueses a decir algo así.

Shikamaru asintió como concordando con el rubio.

-Es que no tienes idea -decía la rubia- desde que te fuiste Sakura estaba muy triste-

 _Sakura triste?_ pensó Naruto _Por mi partida? o será acaso en su mayoría por Sasuke?_ _Yo la vi muy bien hace rato_ se empezó a debatir internamente Naruto, mientras Ino seguía hablando.

-Obviamente ella nunca iba a admitirnos nada, pero lo bueno es que las cosas ya están volviendo a la normalidad, primero con la llegada de Gaara y ahora tu, Sakura no tardara en ser la misma de antes- Dijo Ino contenta.

 _Gaara?_ pensó sorprendido Naruto, _Que tiene el que ver en esto?_

-Ino no seas imprudente- recordó Shikamaru

-Solo digo la verdad- se defendió la ojiazul.

-De que verdad habla Ino?-interrumpió Sakura.

Todos voltearon a verla, no se percataron que ya venia de regreso.

-De nada es especial- respondió Shikamaru lo mas tranquilo que pudo-ya sabes como es Ino de argüendera.

-Oye!- se defendió la rubia.

-Niégalo- la reto Shikamaru.

Ino solo hizo un puchero y no respondió a lo que todos se soltaron a reír.

Sakura volteo a ver su reloj, el tiempo había pasado volando junto a sus amigas y no se percato de que ya era tarde y Gaara ya no había dado señales de vida, _Que raro_ pensó para si misma _supongo que su junta se alargo_. Sakura respiro hondo y volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-Chicos, espero me disculpen, ya es tarde y la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada-dijo la chica disculpándose

\- Naruto me dio mucho gusto verte- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Nos veos mañana va?

El chico asintió

-No te preocupes descansa Sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana- sonrió el chico de vuelta.

-Tenlo por seguro- afirmo la chica y volteo a ver a sus otros dos amigos.

-Buenas noches Ino que descanses, y Shikamaru asegúrate de que llegue sana y salva a su casa- dijo Sakura mirándolos a ambos.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, descansa amiga- dijo Ino abrazándola.

-Buenas noches Haruno- respondió el chico.

Dicho esto la pelirrosa se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa. Los tres amigos se le quedaron viendo, aun sonriendo por el encuentro.

Sin embargo Naruto aun tenia unas dudas en su cabeza que no podía aclarar.

-Ino..-comenzó el chico e Ino volteo a verle- Hace rato dijiste que Sakura estaba triste hasta hacia poco tiempo.

Ino asintió con la cabeza y Naruto prosiguió.

-Luego mencionaste algo de que Gaara había ayudado y de que mi llegada también...Que tiene que ver Gaara en todo esto?-pregunto Naruto extrañado.

Ino entendió hacia donde iba todo, se quedo pensando en como decirlo pero Shikamaru fue mas rápido.

-Sakura ha pasado prácticamente las ultimas semanas con Gaara- dijo calmadamente- se encuentra aquí por cuestiones políticas entre la aldea de la arena y de la hoja y a el parecer Tsunade encomendó a Sakura para ser escolta de Gaara.

-Pero por que?-pregunto el rubio sin entender- no tienen mucha diferencia de edad y aparte Gaara es condenadamente fuerte, además no deberían mandar a alguien mas mayorcito a arreglar los problemas de política de su aldea es decir... no puedes hacer que la vieja Tsunade pierda su tiempo con cualquiera- dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

Shikamaru suspiro cansado.

-Sakura es de las personas en las que Tsunade confía mas por eso le encargo esa misión, son cuestiones de educación Naruto, es el invitado y las tradiciones dictan que necesita escolta además Gaara es...-

-Gaara es el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena cabeza hueca- interrumpió Ino.

-Que Gaara es que?!- pregunto Naruto alterado.

-Lo que oíste- dijo la chica.

Naruto volteo a ver a Shikamaru como para que le dijese que la rubia bromeaba.

-Es cierto- afirmo el chico- Gaara es el nuevo Kazekage.

-Vaya, se me ha adelantado ese mocoso- dijo Naruto cruzando nuevamente los brazos, luego se quedo callado- Eso no importa lo alcanzare pronto ya verán que si!- dijo con una de sus sonrisas picaras.

Shikamaru e Ino solo menearon la cabeza.

-El punto es que Sakura ha pasado mucho tiempo con el últimamente, y tengo que reconocer que desde entonces se le ve mejor, mas ella misma de lo que se le veía en mucho tiempo- dijo Shikamaru- no se que habrá hecho Gaara pero Sakura ha mejorado tanto en habilidad como estado de animo desde su llegada.

Naruto solo escuchaba atentamente.

-Shikamaru tiene razón...Casi nadie lo notaba Naruto y tu no estuviste aquí cuando todo eso ocurrió, pero Sakura quedo muy triste por su partida, sin embargo ya la conoces nunca diría nada pero Shikamaru y yo lo sabíamos y estábamos realmente preocupados hasta que Gaara llego y la verdad- Ino pensó sus palabras- la verdad es que tenia mucho tiempo que no veía a Sakura tan feliz- dijo la rubia sonriendo para sus adentros.

Naruto se quedo procesando todo aquello.

-Y ahora que llegaste tu su felicidad parece haberse duplicado es por es que te digo que me dio muchísimo gusto que volvieras, siento que las cosas empiezan a acomodarse para mejorar- termino Ino.

-Pero bueno mucha charla por hoy- dijo Shikamaru- Sakura tenia razón ya es tarde, Naruto debería estar cansado y nosotros también tenemos responsabilidades mañana Ino, deberíamos irnos.

-Si- respondieron los rubios al unísono.

Y dicho esto se dirigieron cada uno a sus casas. La conversación con Shikamaru e Ino había dejado muy intrigado a Naruto pero el chico tenia razón, el se encontraba cansado, mañana tendría tiempo para hablar con Sakura y aclarar todas aquellas dudas que por el momento parecía no lo dejarían dormir.

Al otro lado de la ciudad cierta pelirrosa se encontraba a punto de llegar a su casa hasta que un sonido volvió a interrumpirla.

-Acabaste tarde- dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-La verdad es que termine desde hace rato, sin embargo me entere de la llegada de Naruto y supuse que querrías un poco de tiempo para estar con tu amigo- Dijo Gaara a espaldas de ella.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Disculpa por no haberte avisado, no quería entrometerme- dijo Gaara a modo de disculpa

Sakura volteo a verlo.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte- hizo una pausa- ¿que tal tu junta?

-Bien... bastante larga, se tocaron muchos temas.

-¿Como cuales?-

-Siempre tan curiosa- dijo Gaara cerrando los ojos y meneando la cabeza.

Sakura soltó un bufido.

-Fueron muchos temas Sakura, nada de lo que debas preocuparte-

-Podrías al menos decirle de alguno- pregunto la chica suplicante.

Gaara soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, se toco el tema de mi retorno a la aldea de la arena.

Sakura se estremeció al oír esto. E decir, no debía de extrañare que Gaara regresara a su aldea, después de todo el no era de Konoha, sin embargo en los últimos días se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no se había puesto a considerar que el podía irse en tan poco tiempo.

-Cuanto tiempo?-quiso saber.

-Ahora no te preocupes por eso- dijo el chico calmadamente- te vez cansada deberías dormir.

-Pero..

-Te prometo que te contare todo mañana- dijo Gaara para tranquilizar a la chica.

-De acuerdo esta bien...¿No te molesta tener que regresar solo hasta tu departamento tan noche?- pregunto la chica.

-En lo absoluto- respondió el chico y Sakura arqueo una ceja- no me molesta por que ya estoy ahí

Sakura parecía confundida.

-¿Que quieres decir?- se quedo pensado y Gaara no respondió como dándole tiempo de que ella encontrara la respuesta.

-Eres un clon de arena ¿no es así?- concluyo la pelirrosa.

-En efecto- sonrió el chico.

-Ya se me hacia yo que no era posible que no te diera flojera caminar todo el camino de regreso a tu casa- dijo Sakura entre bromas.

-Aunque no fuese un clon de arena no me molestaría, sabes que me gusta asegurarme que llegues segura a tu casa.

-¿Mandaste un clon solo para asegurarte que llegara a mi casa?- pregunto la chica extrañada.

El Gaara de arena se encogió de hombros.

-Podría decirse, me educaron con muy buenos modales.

Sakura suspiro meneando la cabeza y acercándose a la puerta de su casa.

-No dejas de sorprenderme.

-Esa es la idea- respondió el pelirrojo.

Dicho esto la chica solo sonrió como quien da las buenas noches y el Gaara de arena de desplomo en el aire. Sakura subió a su habitación pensando en todos los acontecimientos que la habían invadido últimamente. Se sentía feliz, plena. Naruto había vuelto, sus amigos se encontraban en casa, las cosas en la aldea parecían normales y por fin parecía que todo encajaba donde debía de encajar. Lo único que la ponía triste fue el comentario de su nuevo amigo, el hecho de que Gaara abandonara la aldea pronto era algo que para su sorpresa le causaba un alto grado de melancolía, había aprendido mucho con el, disfrutaba mucho su compañía, muy a su pesar debía aceptar que no quería que se fuera. Y fue justo ahí cuando lo recordó. _Sasuke_ el recuerdo del chico llego de golpe a la pelirrosa. Hacia tiempo que no pensaba en el, se acerco a la venta que daba hacia su cuarto y se quedo viendo las estrellas. _Que será de ti en estos momentos?_ pensando eso dio un suspiro, cerro la ventana y dando media vuelta se dispuso a ir a dormir.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del globo, unos grandes ojos negros se encontraban despiertos en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Se acerca el momento- se escucho una voz.

-Lo se -respondió el chico fríamente.

-Lord Orochimaru no puede esperar- dijo Kabuto.

-Ya ha esperado bastante, unos cuantos días mas no van a matarlo-la voz de Sasuke retumbaba fría por la cueva.

-Dejaras que tome tu cuerpo?- pregunto Juugo preocupado.

-Primero debo ver que tan fuerte me he vuelto- dijo el chico de cabello azabache.

-¿Y después?- pregunto su compañero.

-Después yo mismo acabare con Orochimaru-

Continuara...


	4. Siempre es mas oscuro antes de amanecer

Era un lugar frio y desolado. El único ruido que se escuchaba eran los pasos del chico mientras se aproximaba a la salida de la cueva. Detrás de el Juugo lo seguía como ni el simplemente hecho de dejarlo solo estuviese prohibido. Sasuke por fin logro salir, era de noche y en el cielo no había ninguna nube.

-Es bonito no es así?- dijo Juugo observando el cielo estrellado.

-Hmp- se limito a decir el chico de ojos ónix.

Juugo ya se había acostumbrado a ese tiempo de actitudes de Sasuke, sin embargo aun tenia la esperanza de poder entablar conversaciones mas allá de un monosílabo.

-Sasuke en serio no te preocupa?-pregunto

-Que cosa exactamente?- contesto el vengador.

-Lo que Orochimaru quiere hacerte.

Sasuke se quedo callado, la verdad es que si las cosas salían como el las había planeado, Orochimaru no podría ni ponerle un solo dedo encima... solo debía probarse una cosa así mismo y después podría largarse de ese lugar de una buena vez.

-Deja de preocuparte Juugo.

-Sigo sin entenderlo sabes...

Sasuke no contesto nada.

-Por que, teniendo lo que tenias decidiste marcharte- dijo Juugo mas para si mismo que para Sasuke.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo el chico fríamente- lo único que me interesa en este momento es hacerme mas fuerte...no lo estaba logrando en Konoha...

Juugo se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras...-se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a la cueva.

-No creo que yo hubiera podido sabes?- Sasuke lo miro- cortar esos lasos... pero supongo que tus motivos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerte olvidar a la gente que llego a quererte.

Dicho esto Juugo se metió dentro de la cueva dejando a el vengador solo. _Quien se cree ese imbécil? Claro que mis motivos son fuertes, ¿Es que acaso nadie lo entiende?_ Hablaba consigo mismo el chico de cabello azabache. Tomo aire hasta llenarse los pulmones, por alguna razón esa noche sentía algo en su interior, como un presentimiento... intuición tal vez?... Se estaba acercando la hora de cumplir sus planes, había dejado mucho atrás con el fin de lograr su objetivo. Debía conseguirlo de lo contrario el sacrificio hubiera sido en vano, dejar Konoha...A su sensei... sus compañeros... _Naruto...Sakura._ Y por un breve segundo Sasuke sintió melancolía de lo que había dejado atrás. Sin embargo no podía dar marcha atrás, no ahora. Su camino era el de un vengador, y el había aprendido que ellos solo podían estar solos.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas en Konoha parecían estar en calma, Gaara se despertó un poco aturdido todavía por los temas tratados el día a anterior con los ancianos y Tsunade. En especial le preocupaba el tema de su regreso a la aldea. Sabia que debía regresar, pero por alguna razón algo en el se comprimió cuando la mención de esto llego a sus oídos. _Seria que acaso no quería dejar Konoha? o a lo mejor ya se había acostumbrado a el estar en ese lugar?_ todo tipo de pensamientos invadieron la mente del pelirrojo hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar. Se lavo la cara con agua fría y se dispuso a ir a quien osaba pasar tan temprano.

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura.

-Buenos días- respondió Gaara e hizo una pausa- No te esperaba tan temprano, asumí que pasarías la mañana con Naruto.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy temprano para que este despierto, además recuerda que soy tu escolta.

-Mmm- A Gaara no le gusto el comentario de la pelirrosa, el no la veía como una escolta si no mas bien como una amiga.

La chica pareció notar lo que el Kazekage esta pensando a lo que añadió.

-Sabes que esa no es la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí- dijo hablando un poco seria.

-Entonces di cual es- comento Gaara un poco dolido.

-Tu sabes cual es-dijo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Gaara no respondió.

Sakura parecía debatirse internamente, solo lo miro directamente como haciéndole entender que el debería saberlo. El chico no tenia ni idea.

-No Sakura, no lo se- dudo un poco.-a el menos no con certeza, es por eso que te pido que me lo digas.

Sakura suspiro hondamente, miro a el piso hasta que levanto la cabeza para mirarlo profundamente con esos enormes ojos color jade.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo seriamente.

Gaara noto un poco de preocupación en su voz, _Hay algo raro en ella hoy_? pensó para si mismo, sin embargo su parte objetiva del cerebro le indico que posiblemente Sakura solo quería hablar de la junta a la que el chico había asistido el día anterior. Últimamente se veía muy inmersa en la política de la aldea por que 1 Naruto era su amigo y tenia a el zorro de las nueve colas dentro de el y 2 Sasuke había escapado de la aldea, ambos temas era frecuentes a tratar en el consejo, además Gaara había prometido contarle todo la noche anterior.

El chico dudo un momento y se aparto un poco de la puerta.

-Pasa por favor- le dijo extendiéndole una mano para que pasara.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió a la sala de estar del Kazekage, Gaara la siguió y espero a que ella tomara asiento, el por su parte se quedo parado recargado en el marco de la puerta. Cerro los ojos y medito por un momento, Sakura lo miraba seriamente, luego Gaara comenzó.

-Ok, se vio logística, transporte, temas de los Anbu, posibles alianzas, problemas de...

-Gaara!-Gaara no pudo terminar por que Sakura lo interrumpió secamente.

El chico solo la mirado directamente a los ojos.

-No es eso de lo que quiero que hablemos- dijo la chica sin despegar sus ojos jade de los ojos verdes de Gaara.

El chico solo se le quedo mirando, analizando la situación, dudando. Era la primera vez que no podía leer que era lo que la pelirrosa quería, se encontraba intrigado por su actitud y un poco molesto por no poder leerla tan bien como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Quiero saber cuanto tiempo? -dijo la chica y sus enormes ojos se nublaron por un momento.

Gaara siguió en silencio, por lo que Sakura prosiguió.

-Cuanto tiempo mas estarás en Konoha?-termino por fin Sakura.

Gaara la miro perplejo.

-Es eso lo que te preocupa?- pregunto incrédulo.

La chica solo asintió tímidamente.

Gaara suspiro.

-Aun no lo se- fue todo lo que dijo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Me dijiste que tocaron ese tema ayer. Gaara dime...Cuanto tiempo?- insistió la pelirrosa.

El chico seguía imperturbable, recargado en el marco y con los brazos cruzados.

-No lo se Sakura, podrían ser 2 semanas, tal vez una- dijo calmadamente y después hizo una pausa.-incluso podría ser este fin de semana-añadió y su voz sonaba diferente. No tan calmada como solía serlo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe y se paro de su asiento.

-Este fin de semana?! Estas hablando en serio?!- exclamo

-Sakura no te preocupes por eso- dijo el chico inclinándose un poco hacia adelante- no es la gran cosa...

-Si lo es!- exclamo Sakura molesta al tiempo que se alejaba un poco de su antiguo asiento.

Gaara se quedo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, por que reaccionaba Sakura de ese modo?, el solo se iría, y aunque la verdad es que parte de el no quería hacerlo, no esperaba que fuese a preocuparla a ella... _Tal vez ni siquiera este preocupada por eso... tal vez se refiere a otra cosa_ , le dijo una voz interna, sacudió la cabeza como para acomodar sus ideas y se acerco un poco a la pelirrosa para ver si de esa forma podía entender mejor lo que estaba pasando.

-Por que?- pregunto seriamente.

Sakura no respondió, solamente se tomaba la cara y comenzó a moverse por la sala. Gaara no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y apenas eras las nueve de la mañana. Se acerco a ella la tomo del brazo y la obligo a voltear a verlo.

-Te hice una pregunta Sakura...Por que?- Pregunto Gaara mas suplicante que molesto a el tiempo que la soltaba del brazo.

La chica solo lo miraba, sus ojos estaban conectados, ella ni siquiera parpadeaba, como debatiendo y pensando en lo que seria su respuesta. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responder, por que la discusión fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Gaara solo rodo los ojos y se alboroto el pelo con la mano. Tomo aire y se dirigió a ver quien venia a verlo a estas horas.

-Buenos días Gaara- saludo Shikamaru.

-Buenos días Nara-respondió Gaara seriamente- en que puedo ayudarte?

Shikamaru contesto tranquilo.

-Jiraya se reunirá con Tsunade y el consejo en un momento para discutir las noticias que trae de su viaje. La Hokage ha solicitado tu presencia y me mando a llamarte.

Gaara asintió para si mismo.

-De acuerdo, dame un segundo- dijo el pelirrojo.

Se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Sakura, la conversación no había acabado en nada, pero sus deberes llamaban, ya tendría tiempo para lo demás después.

-Sakura-la llamo serenamente- toma tus cosas... debemos irnos-

La chica solo asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Gaara salió tras de ella hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

Shikamaru miro a Sakura pero no dijo nada, no le sorprendió que estuvieran juntos, era su escota se le hizo lo mas lógico.

-Bien, si esta todo listo por favor síganme- comento el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras emprendía camino.

Gaara y Sakura lo siguieron.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, ninguno de los chicos menciono ni una palabra, llegaron a el lugar de la cita y Shikamaru fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Sakura puedes esperarnos en lo que termina la reunión.

La chica asintió y se disponía a alejarse pero Gaara la tomo del brazo para que no se fuera.

-Sakura puede entrar... viene conmigo.

Shikamaru dudo un momento.

-No se si Tsunade lo apruebe...-dudo Shikamaru

-No creo que encuentre ningún inconveniente-dijo el chico seriamente- es mi escolta y quiero que este conmigo.

A Sakura la sorprendían las palabras, Gaara nunca había actuado de esa forma.

-Gaara en serio no hay problema puedo esperar..

El chico la miro duramente a los ojos y Sakura comprendió que no estaba negociando, era una orden, así que suspiro y se coloca a el lado de el.

Shikamaru solo suspiro cansado.

-Espero que esto no se vuelva un problema, pero si es requerimiento del Kazekage que así sea- dijo y dirigió a ambos chicos a la sala.

Una vez ahí Sakura pudo notar que no era una junta muy grande. Solo Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya, los ancianos y Danzo, junto con Shikamaru y su padre. A Tsunade pareció sorprenderle la presencia de Sakura, pero solo una mirada de Gaara basto para que la Hokage comprendiera.

-Hola bonita- Saludo Jiraya a Sakura- Hacia tiempo que no te veía, has crecido mucho.

-Muchas gracias, usted también se le ve bien- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Gaara miro a Sakura y le indico donde debían tomar sus lugares. Una vez que todos estuvieron posicionados Jiraya comenzó.

-Como sabrán, traigo noticias-

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Tocare los temas relevantes primero; No.1 Naruto ha mejorado mucho en su control sobre el zorro.

-como puedes estar seguro?- pregunto Danzo.

-Por que lo he visto- dijo Jiraya fríamente- el chico ya no pierde el control ni deja que el chacra lo carcoma, yo creo que en poco tiempo podrá dominarlo completamente.

Como nadie mas hablo prosiguió.

-No.2 Tengo noticias sobre Sasuke Uchiha- he hizo un silencio.

Sakura dio un ligero brinco, casi imperceptible, Tsunade volteo a verle, su expresión era un poco preocupada, pero nadie pareció notarlo, nadie a excepción de cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba analizando todo lo que ocurría en ese cuarto.

-Que hay sobre el?-preguntaron los ancianos- es un desertor.

-Sasuke Uchiha aun puede salvarse, hasta donde tengo entendido Orochimaru aun no ha hecho su traspase de cuerpo- hizo una pausa- y tengo una fuente que me asegura que es posible que nunca lo haga.

Todos comenzaron a prestar mas atención.

-Que quieres decir Jiraya?- pregunto la Sannin.

-Llego a mis oídos que el chico planea derrotar a Orochimaru.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Eso no es posible- interrumpió danzo fríamente.

-No olviden que el chico es fuerte- comento Gaara hablando por primera vez- tuve la suerte de pelear contra el antes y pienso que no es una idea descabellada, además supondría un alivio el saber que alguien como Orochimaru no se encontrara rondando mas.- su voz tan seria como de costumbre.

-El tema con Uchiha es delicado- comento Tsunade- lo tomaremos conforme se vayan dando los acontecimientos.

Todos asintieron y Jiraya prosiguió.

\- Y No.3- hizo una pausa y su expresión se volvió preocupada-Akatsuki se encuentra tras de os bijuu.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Sakura volteo a ver preocupada a Gaara quien se mostraba inmutable.

-No solo buscan a Naruto... los quieres a todos- dijo Jiraya preocupado- Aun no se por que... pero debe ser para algo grande y dudo mucho que sea bueno.

-Estas seguro de esto Jiraya?- pregunto la anciana.

-Cien por ciento, ya han capturado a dos.

-Yo creo que deberíamos encerrarlos para que no puedan encontrarlos- comento Danzo.

-No creo que sea la solución mas adecuada- intervino Tsunade.

-Es la mejor forma de protegerse- rebatió fríamente el viejo.

-Hablando como el portador mismo de un bijuu, yo creo que esconderlos no es la solución mas adecuada- dijo Gaara fríamente- me agrada mas la idea de Jiraya de enseñarlos a tener control sobre el poder que ya llevamos dentro, aprender a atacarlos será la mejor defensa.

Nadie arrebatio con Gaara, a el parecer Sakura e Ino no eran las únicas que se intimidaban bajo su presencia.

-Yo me encargare personalmente de Naruto- afirmo Jiraya.

Todos asintieron y se dio por concluido el tema.

-hay un tema que me gustaría retomar- inicio Danzo

Todos lo miraron con atención, nada de lo que ese hombre dijera era nunca bueno.

-Lord Kazekage...Cuanto tiempo mas se encontrara dentro de la aldea?- pregunto melosamente.

Gaara solo lo miraba a los ojos. La verdad era que a Danzo le incomodaba la presencia del chico, intervenía con sus planes y el pedía poder sobre el consejo cada vez que el intervenía. Sin embargo Gaara no supo que responder, sabia que debía decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de cual será la fecha mas adecuada para su regreso, por un lado sabia que debía volver a su pueblo pero por otro lado...

-Dentro de una semana- interrumpió Tsunade.

Todos la miraron.

-Le he pedido que me ayude con unos documentos médicos que debemos actualizar así que si no hay ningún inconveniente el Kazekage podrá retirarse la próxima semana.

Gaara agradeció el gesto de Tsunade de ganarle tiempo y solo asintió con la cabeza como quien da las gracias.

El resto de la junta se paso de un tema a otro, se tomaron desde temas simples como las importaciones de la semana, hasta otros mas complejos como cuales serian los siguientes entrenamientos para Naruto. Cuando por fin pudieron salir Sakura estaba exhausta y un poco aturdida.

-Ven- dijo Gaara tomándola de la mano y acercándola a la puerta- necesitas aire.

Sakura se sorprendió por el gesto pero lo siguió. una vez a fuera el chico se toco las sienes y luego volteo a verla.

-Te vez agotada.

-Así son todas las juntas?- pregunto Sakura perpleja.

-Si la mayoría.

-No siempre llegan a algo no es así.

El chico negó.

-Es muy difícil poner a tanta gente de acuerdo, en especial cuando hay conflictos de interés.

Sakura solo asintió y su estomago hizo un ruido extraño.

Gaara sonrió ante el acto.

-Ven- le dijo mientras movía la cabeza hacia una dirección- deberíamos ir por algo de comer.

Ella asintió y tomaron rumbo. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a el restaurant de bbq Gaara se detuvo.

-Olvide mencionarte que me tome la molestia de llamar a Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru- dijo el chico mientras la observaba- supuse que te haría bien pasar tiempo con ellos después de una junta tan tediosa.

La chica lo miro perpleja.

-Gracias, fue muy considerado de tu parte- y le dedico una sonrisa.

Una vez adentro Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

-Hey Gaara!, tanto tiempo- dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Naruto se mas respetuoso!- lo reprimió Shikamaru.

Gaara solo se rio.

-No te preocupes no hay ningún problema.

-Hola Sakura- saludo Naruto emocionado.

-Hola Naruto, veo que desde que llegaste no has parado de comer- menciono su compañera a modo de broma.

-Ya me conoces, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Tomaron asientos en un circulo en el siguiente orden, Naruto a el lado de Sakura, luego Ino, Shikamaru y por ultimo Gaara. Toda la tarde se la pasaron entre risas y bromas. Naruto le pregunto a Gaara como había logrado convertirse en Kazekage a lo que este respondió que nunca lo hubiera logrado sin el. Naruto se sintió alagado, y por su parte tanto Gaara como los demás, le preguntaron a Naruto de lo que hizo en todo el tiempo que estuvo afuera. Naruto pudo observar, que en efecto Ino tenia razón, y existía cierta complicidad en la forma en la que Gaara y Sakura se llevaban, un sentimiento extraño e vino a la mente pero como no pudo ponerle nombre prefiero olvidarlo, sin embargo había algo que no podía negar. La sonrisa de su amiga era mas radiante y eso, de alguna forma, lo hizo sonreír a el mas. Todo iba a flor de piel cuando fueron interrumpidos por Jiraya.

-Buenas tardes chicos, Kazekage, señoritas- dijo a el tiempo que saludaba a todos.

-Jiraya que no vez que estamos conviviendo- le reprimió Naruto.

-Naruto hay unas cosas de las que debemos hablar te pido que me sigas por favor- dijo el Sanín tranquilamente

-Por favor Jiraya hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos- rogo el rubio.

-Es sobre una técnica nueva...- dijo seductoramente Jiraya.

No tuvo que decir nada mas, antes de que todos lo notaran Naruto ya se encontraba tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Bueno chicos supongo que los veré luego- dijo dirigiéndose a todos y luego añadió- Hasta mañana Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa solo le sonrió.

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun.

Naruto se despidió y al poco rato todos decidieron tomar caminos separados.

-Te apetece dar un paseo Sakura-ofreció Gaara.

Sakura solo asintió.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar, sin prisas, como dejándose llevar por el viento, ambos sin decir una palabra, atravesaron toda la aldea, sus limites hasta llegar a una de las zonas mas altas de los limites de Konoha fue ahí cuando Gaara rompió el silencio.

-Que ocurre?

La chica solo lo miro.

-No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos de Konoha-pregunto Gaara mirando hacia el paisaje.

-No es nada-dijo Sakura, pero algo en su voz le hacia entender a el pelirrojo que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Te preocupa los temas que se trataron en la reunión?-insistió e Kazekage.

-En serio Gaara no es nada- repitió la pelirrosa

Gaara volteo a verla, nuevamente no entendía que era lo que pasaba dentro de ella.

-Sakura todo estará bien, Tsunade no dejara que nada le pase a Naruto ni a Sasuke, todo va a salir...-

-Gaara en serio no quiero hablar de eso OK!- soltó Sakura de golpe.

Gaara solo siguió mirándola, tomo aire y volvió a regresar su vista hacia el ocaso, su expresión se torno un poco triste. Sakura pareció notarlo y se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus actos. Volteo a verlo y le tomo la cara para que el pudiese verla a ella también.

-Lo siento.. no quería reaccionar así, perdón- se disculpo la pelirrosa.

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

-Se que te preocupan tus amigos pero todo saldrá bien- insistió Gaara quedamente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No es solo eso.

-Es por Sasuke verdad?- pregunto dudando el pelirrojo.

Sakura no respondió.

-Es por eso que ni Shikamaru ni Tsunade querían que entrases a la junta- concluyo el pelirrosa- les preocupaba tu reacción.

Sakura siguió en silencio pero esta vez volteo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Que paso con el Sakura?- pregunto Gaara.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto la chica- tu sabes lo que paso. Sasuke se fue. Fue tras Orochimaru para volverse mas fuerte.

Gaara no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta.

-Que paso entre tu y Sasuke?- insistió.- Se que no es de mi incumbencia y que probablemente no me debería involucrar y créeme, en cualquier otra situación no lo haría pero me preocupas y solo quiero entenderlo. Además no soy tonto, vi la forma en la que lo mirabas en los exámenes genin, incluso la forma en la que el te miraba a ti, así que por favor te pido que me cuentes que fue lo que paso para que partida te afectara a el grado de preocupar a Tsunade.

.No fue nada- dijo Sakura secamente.

-No te creo- le arrebatio Gaara.

Sakura tomo aire fuertemente.

-Sasuke se fue- la pelirrosa hizo una pausa como si no estuviese segura si debía continuar o no. Continuar significaba recorrer un camino que no quería recordar. Sin embargo, prosiguió.

-Se fue y al irse...me rompió el corazón- dijo Sakura y podía sentirse todo el dolor tras sus palabras.

Gaara solo la observaba, como de cierta manera se iba volviendo...frágil.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

-No tienes por que- dijo Sakura- son cosas que pasan.. Es solo que...

-Lo querías no es así?-pregunto Gaara.

La pelirrosa solo asintió. Gaara se quedo estático. No sabia como reaccionar. De repente Sakura soltó una risita.

-Que pasa?- pregunto el chico extrañado.

Sakura solo respondió.

-Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie... ni siquiera con Ino.. y ahora...- soltó un suspiro

Gaara solo la miraba seriamente.

-Duele ¿sabes?...recordarlo, pensar en el... duele.- inicio la chica

Gaara solo la escuchaba.

-Ni siquiera se como explicarlo, no se como sucedió. A el no le gustaban las emociones, o las personas que las mostraban y a mi por otro lado me gustaba la gente con mentes excéntricas pero interesantes, gente que tienen algo bueno que mostrar. Y cuando nos hicimos amigos, de alguna forma eso encajo. Yo trataba de no mostrar emociones y el tenia una personalidad fascinante. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la amistad creció y supongo que algo dentro de mi empezó a cambiar. Sasuke que hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido por nadie y yo me enamore como una tonta...

Conforme Sakura hablaba gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus ojos, no podía contenerse, no quería llorar peor no podía evitarlo.

-Me enamore pero no del Sasuke a el que todos ven, no del Sasuke guapo y misterioso, me enamore del tierno, cuidadoso aquel que daría todo por las personas importantes para el, aquel que creí ver bajo su mascara de indiferencia- Sakura hizo una pausa, apenas y podía hablar entre sollozos.

-Yo sabia que dejaría Konoha y sin embargo algo me pidió que lo detuviera. Entiendo su pasado, y se que busca hacerse fuerte, pero creí que podía hacerle entender que no estaba solo. Tal vez, lo que yo sentía podía hacerle entender lo importante que podía llegar a ser para las personas, le mostré mis sentimientos , le hice ver que me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes nadie había podido, que me hacia sentir vulnerable sin sentirme débil y aun así se fue- dijo llorando la pelirrosa.

-No le importo y se fue y yo solo sentía que algo me apretaba tanto el pecho que no podía respirar, y entre toda esa presión sentí como en ese mismo instante... mi corazón se rompió- termino la pelirrosa, ya no podía seguir.

El llanto comenzó a caer como cascada. Todo ese tiempo reprimiéndolo y ahora parecía salir aquellos sentimientos que se tenia tan bien guardados. Gaara se quedo movido por el relato de la chica, le partía el corazón verla tan frágil, tan vulnerable tan humana, no sabia que hacer. Nunca se había visto en esa situación solo sentía que tenia que protegerla y en un impulso, la tomo dulcemente y la abrazo. Dejando que esta llorara entre sus brazos. Sakura correspondió el abrazo y saco todas esas lagrimas que tenia desde lo mas profundo de su alma. Gaara le acariciaba el pelo, y la apretaba con fuerza, quería hacerla sentir que todo estaba bien, que ya nada malo podría pasar.

Después de un tiempo la respiración de la chica se normalizo y Sakura paro de llorar. Lentamente se despego del abrazo y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Disculpa-dijo con la cabeza gacha- no era mi intención llorar.

-Hey tranquila- dijo Gaara mientras limpiaba las mejillas de la chica con sus dedos- no tiene nada de malo llorar.

-Me siento como una tonta- dijo la chica apenada.

Gaara negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No lo eres- le levanto la cara para que lo viese a los ojos- eres de las personas mas listas que conozco.

-Algunas veces aun tengo que tomar un largo suspiro y recordarme a mi misma que no todas las personas que conozca van a romperme de la manera que el lo hizo. Es por eso que me cerré de cierto modo supongo. No quería sentir esa opresión en mi corazón, y no sabia como manejarlo.

-Sakura no puedes empezar un capitulo nuevo de tu vida si sigues leyendo el viejo una y otra vez- dijo su amigo tranquilamente.

-Lo se- dijo la pelirrosa- Yo lo quería aun sabiendo que el no sentía lo mismo por mi, lo aceptaba sin embargo eso no hizo que me doliera menos.

-Te duele por que fue real, aun cuando no fue correspondido el amor era real Sakura-

La chica bajo la cabeza apenada.

-No debes temer de tus cicatrices- dijo mientras volvía a levantarle la cara- ellas te recuerdan a que eres mas fuerte de la persona que eras antes de tenerlas.

Sakura sonrió.

-Tienes una bonita sonrisa Sakura, no la pierdas- dijo Gaara dulcemente.

Sakura tuvo un flashback, no era la primera vez que el chico le hacia ese comentario.

-Ahora entiendo por que tu actitud de hace rato- dijo el chico.

Sakura negó.

-No es solo por eso.

Gaara volvió a confundirse. Es que acaso había mas cosas que preocupasen a esa pobre chica.

-Gaara, Akatsuki no solo busca a Naruto- empezó la pelirrosa- buscan a todos los bijuus- volteo a verle- te buscan a ti Gaara.

Gaara se quedo perplejo. Sakura estaba preocupada por el. De todas las posibilidades y escenarios, ese fue uno que no se había plantado, que no había querido plantearse.

-No quiero que nada te pase- dijo la pelirrosa quedamente.

-Nada va a pasarme Sakura- la reconforto el chico.

-Eso tu no lo sabes- respondió ella

-No quiero que te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?- comenzó el chico- no dejare que Akatsuki se acerque a mi o a Naruto... Sakura todo estará bien.

-No puedo evitarlo.

Gaara se quedo confundido, el día de hoy estaba ganándose el premio a el día en el que el Kazekage de la arena no entendía ni pio de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido en la mañana.

 _-Sakura no te preocupes por eso- dijo el chico inclinándose un poco hacia adelante- no es la gran cosa..._

 _-Si lo es!- exclamo Sakura molesta al tiempo que se alejaba un poco de su antiguo asiento._

 _-Por que?- pregunto seriamente._

 _-Te hice una pregunta Sakura...Por que?- Pregunto Gaara mas suplicante que molesto a el tiempo que la soltaba del brazo._

-Sakura...-comenzó dudoso el pelirrojo.- te preocupas por mi?.

La chica lo miro perpleja.

-Te cuesta tanto creerlo?- le pregunto asombrada.

A decir verdad a Gaara si le costaba trabajo creerlo, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir ese tipo de emociones, se podría decir que era algo nuevo para el.

-A decir verdad si, un poco- admitió.

-Bueno, siendo sincera a mi también- dijo la chica-pero la verdad es que aunque fue poco tiempo, ya eras un amigo muy querido para mi- la chica hizo una pausa- me has ayudado mucho en tantos aspectos que no se como agradecerte.

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo el chico y en su voz había un deje de felicidad- ha sido un placer tener la dicha de conocerte.

-Es por eso que tengo miedo- siguió Sakura- las cosas apenas estaban empezando a salir bien y ocurre esto

Miro a Gaara.

-No quiero volver a perder a ninguna de las personas importantes para mi. Comenzaba a ver luz dentro de tanta oscuridad.

-Sakura...

La chica solo volteo a verle.

-Siempre es mas oscuro antes de amanecer- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

La chica solo guardo silencio.

-Como es que yo nunca te he visto llorar? o expresar mucho alguna emoción?- pregunto la chica

-Supongo que soy bueno guardando mis emociones- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debe ser cansado tener siempre el control-dijo Sakura mas para si misma que para Gaara.

-Pocas veces he perdido el control y en ambas casi destruyo una aldea- dijo Gaara- No creo que perder el control sea una opción para mi.

Sakura se quedo reflexionando sus palabras. Así era Gaara, objetivo, sincero, controlado, sin embargo también ya era mas cálido, abierto y sincero... a su manera. No importaba, fuese lo que fuera, su presencia la reconfortaba.

-Gracias- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Y esta vez por que?- pregunto Gaara.

-Por ser como eres.

Gaara solo sonrió y mirando el ocaso le dijo.

-Ven ya es hora de volver a casa.

La chica asintió. Y así partieron de regreso a la aldea. Muchas cosas fueron dichas esa tarde, el día había sido agotador para todos en diferente medida. Cosas que fueron dichas y otras insinuadas, pero lo que Sakura si sabia era que se sentía mas ligera, de alguna forma había sacado un peso que venia cargando desde ya hacia tiempo y a pesar del dolor, solo podía sentir tranquilidad. Por su parte dentro de la mente del Kazekage todo estaba muy confuso, el chico que acostumbraba tener el control estaba comenzando a perderlo.


	5. Lo que el viento se llevo

-Sasuke... estas seguro de esto?-pregunto Juugo

-Totalmente- respondió el pelinegro.

-No va a ser fácil derrotar a Orochimaru-siguió su compañero.

-No pretendo que lo sea- respondió Sasuke seriamente.

Juugo solo negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendo para que te tomaste la molestia de seguirlo si al final piensas matarlo.

El chico solo lo miro fríamente.

-Ya te he dicho... Orochimaru solo era un medio encaminado hacia un fin hacerme mas fuerte y ahora que lo soy no pienso dejar que el siga con sus planes.

-De volverse el ninja mas poderoso?

-De tomar mi cuerpo... todavía hay algo que necesito hacer.

Juugo solo asintió.

-Cuando piensas hacerlo?- pregunto dudoso.

Sasuke solo tomo aliento.

-Mañana en la noche...

-Mañana en la noche?-pregunto Naruto extrañado.

-Si Naruto mañana en la noche- dijo Sakura por tercera vez- Gaara se va el viernes por la mañana y me gustaría no se… hacerle una despedida.

Naruto solo se quedo extrañado por la insistencia de la pelirrosa sin embargo hasta cierto punto lo entendía. Llevaba una semana observando a Sakura y pudo notar que Shikamaru tenia razón. Sakura era diferente cuando estaba con Gaara, es decir, el entendía que ella estuviese toda sonriente e inclusive bromista cuando se encontraba con el, por favor tenían ya años de conocerse. Pero la forma con la que ya trataba a Gaara se le hacia demasiado familiar. Sin embargo le agradaba la idea de la despedida. Gaara le había ayudado a entrenar junto con unas técnicas de control sobre su Bijuu además le gustaba tenerlo cerca para poder pelear de vez en cuando. Debía admitir que el chico había cambiado, tal vez Sakura no fue la única afectada por la amistad. El Kazekage era mas desenvuelto con las personas a su manera y su presencia aunque a Naruto le costaba admitirlo era agradable.

-De acuerdo Sakura-chan, te prometo no olvidarlo.

La chica sonrió.

-Gracias .. Ino te ayudara con todo- dijo Sakura feliz.

-Yamanaka! no Sakura por favor, es demasiado mandona, mejor manda a Shikamaru con ella.

-Shikamaru no puede por que estará ocupado con juntas de la aldea-suspiro Sakura- por favor Naruto te lo pido como tu mejor amiga.

Naruto solo se quedo viendo aquellos hermosos ojos jade que lo miraban suplicantes y lanzo un suspiro.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando me miras así.

-Gracias eres el mejor- dijo Sakura a el tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Si lo se- dijo Naruto con fingida modestia. Luego se quedo pensando.

-Sakura…- comenzó el chico.

La chica volteo a verlo.

-Por que haces todo esto?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

Sakura sabia a lo que se refería Supuso que era normal que Naruto sintiera curiosidad de su detalle hacia Gaara por que la verdad era que si en efecto no había pasado tanto tiempo junto, un mes cuando mucho, sin embargo era innegable que la amistad se había vuelto fuerte.

-No lo se con precisión- comenzó la chica- supongo que es mi forma de agradecerle.

-Agradecerle que exactamente?- pregunto su amigo curioso.

-Su ayuda- hizo una pausa- Gaara me ha ayudado a crecer mucho como ninja…. y como persona me ayudo a abrir los ojos- dijo la chica como meditando.

Naruto parecía no entender. Sakura lo noto de inmediato.

-Se que tal vez no lo entiendas, y yo nunca te lo dije por que no le vi el caso, pero la verdad es…-hizo una pausa- la verdad es que los extrañe mucho… te extrañe mucho y de cierta forma me deje llevar por eso, Gaara me ayudo a poner los pies en la tierra y de alguna forma se gano mi confianza.

Naruto recordó todo aquello que Ino y Shikamaru ya le habían dicho. De Sakura estando triste tras la partida de todos aquellos que quería, sin embargo eso era lo mas cercano que ella había estado de admitirlo. Sintió celos del Kazekage por brindarle animo antes que el, pero por otro lado… estaba feliz de que lo hubiese hecho. Por un momento recordó aquel motivo que se había ido… La promesa a cierta pelirrosa… promesa que no había cumplido aun.

-Disculpa por no haber cumplido mi promesa Sakura- dijo Naruto apenado.

La chica se sorprendió por el comentario.

-Naruto, créeme- dijo buscando sus ojos- no tienes NADA de por que disculparte.

Hizo una pausa.

-Sasuke se fue, pero por mas que a ti y a mi nos duela… fue su decisión, no podemos obligarlo a estar donde no quiere… Además esa promesa me hizo perder a mi mejor amigo y ahora que lo pienso no creo que valía la pena.

-El va a regresar Sakura… yo lo se- dijo Naruto dolido.

-Naruto…

-Es imposible sabes…romper un lazo como el que teníamos los tres… simplemente no tiene sentido.

Sakura asintió.

-Pero creo que por ahora necesita tiempo para pensarlo el solo- concluyo Naruto.

-Todo estará bien- lo reconforto su amiga- cuando deba estarlo y como deba estarlo, al final las cosas se acomodaran para bien- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo el rubio.

Sakura solo siguió sonriendo.

-Vamos- dijo a el tiempo que lo jalaba del brazo. -Aun tenemos mucho que preparar.

Naruto solo asintió y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la Aldea.

Ya era jueves por la mañana y cierto pelirrojo se encontraba despierto como era costumbre. _Un día mas y regresare a la Aldea de la Arena_ pensaba Gaara para sus adentros. Volteo a ver el departamento donde se hopeaba, ya tenia casi todo listo. No había traído muchas pertenencias solo lo necesario sin embargo ya se había tomado el tiempo de guardar las cosas y por alguna extraña razón el saber que dejaría ese lugar le creo un vacía en el estomago. _Por dios Gaara! solo regresaras a tu aldea, no hay nada de malo en eso._ se regañaba a si mismo sin embargo no podía evitar sentir aquel sentimiento de tristeza. El sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió. Se dirigió a abrirla y se llevo una sorpresa.

-Buenos días Shikamaru- saludo Gaara.

-Buenos días Gaara- hizo una pausa sabiendo que Gaara estaba extrañado de su presencia tan temprano- Sakura me pidió que te escoltara hasta la tarde, me dijo que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos en su casa, que por favor la disculparas.

Gaara solo asintió pero dentro de el volvió a sentir el mismo hueco en el estomago que había sentido hace unos minutos. Supuso que la chica pasaría con el su ultimo día, sin embargo supuso que tenia cosas que hacer y aunque la idea no le encantaba, la verdad era que Sakura no le debía ninguna obligación era algo que el le había dejad muy claro, por lo que con la seriedad con la que estaba habituado a responder solo asintió a el chico.

-De acuerdo- se limito a decir.

-Te prometo que mi compañía puede ser igual de entretenida- jugo Shikamaru.

Gaara solo sonrió.

-Vamos, andando, quiero terminar con mis deberes lo mas pronto posible- dijo Gaara comenzando a caminar.

Dicho esto ambos chicos emprendieron su viaje hacia la aldea. Y muy en su interior cierto pelirrojo sabia que quería que el tiempo avanzase lo mas pronto que pudiera. Quería verla, no quería irse sin poder decir adiós. No sabia por que, lo único que sabia era que le agradaba la presencia de aquella chica.

Sin embargo el día avanzo como era de esperarse, Gaara se presento a sus juntas, hablo con Tsunade, ayudo a Shikamaru con algunos planes entre las aldeas y dejo en orden todos los elementos del boticario. Dieron las doce, y cierto pelirrojo ya había acabado con sus quehaceres del día. Sin embargo se encontraba ansioso, tenso hasta cierto punto, cerro los ojos se cruzo de brazos y trato de calmarse.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos- lo interrumpió una voz.

El chico ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

-Veo que ya terminaste tus pendientes- dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la chica- tenia asuntos importantes que atender.

Gaara suspiro, entendía a Sakura y sabia que no lo hubiera plantado si realmente no hubiese sido algo importante sin embargo no podía negar que le había molestado que no le avisase ella en persona.

-No te preocupes-fue todo lo que dijo, ya abriendo los ojos para mirarla.

-Pero ya estoy aquí de acuerdo así que por favor, no andes molesto- pidió la chica suplicante- no me gustaría que pasaras tu ultimo día molesto conmigo.

A Gaara le enterneció aquello. La verdad es que Sakura había notado su molestia aun cuando el había querido disimularla, además era absurdo que el estuviese enojado por algo que realmente no tenia sentido. Estar enojado con ella en primera instancia era algo inútil de todos modos, nunca duraba mas de 5 minutos.

-Ya vamos, no estoy enojado- sonrió el chico.

-Bien- sonrió la chica- Ahora sígueme.

-A donde exactamente?- pregunto Gaara dudoso.

-A entrenar- sonrió la chica- quiero darte una ultima paliza-dijo tratando de sonar la mas intimidante que pudo.

-Sigue soñando bonita-dijo Gaara sin pensar.

La chica solo se sonrojo ante el comentario. No era el tipo de cosas que Gaara haría normalmente, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos solía llamarla por su nombre. Se sacudió aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

-Vamos- dijo mientras tiraba de el- no creas que un falso halago conseguirás que te de ventaja- dijo entre bromas.

Gaara solo negó con la cabeza y fue tras de ella mientras pensaba que su comentario había sido lo mas sincero que el hubiese dicho e mucho tiempo.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos, Sakura lo había llevado hacia un prado donde pudieron entrenar platicar y divertirse. De alguna forma ella había encontrado la forma de empujarlo a el lago que se encontraba cerca del área y aquello que empezó como un entrenamiento normal acabo entre risas y bromas. El chico sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sentía feliz de una forma que no podía explicar. Le daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de averiguar que era aquello que lo hacia sentir de esa manera, no podía controlarlo… Por mas que quiera, no podía controlar aquel sentimiento de felicidad y volteando a ver a su compañera decidió que tal vez no debería de hacer, tal vez lo mejor era dejarse guiar por lo que en aquel momento estaba sintiendo, mas tarde se preocuparía por lo demás.

Sin embargo no todo es eterno y la noche comenzó a caer, así que ambos chicos decidieron que era momento de regresar a la aldea.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo a casa de la chica. Sakura ya ni se molestaba en pedirle que no la acompañara por que sabia que era algo inútil, Gaara siempre diría que era su deber como caballero escoltarla a su casa y ella se había acostumbrado a aquello. Era una noche despejada, y las estrellas brillaban con bastante intensidad, Sakura volteo a ver a Gaara y pudo notar que estaba sonriendo.

-La tuya también es linda- fue todo lo que comento.

Gaara la miro extrañado.

-tu sonrisa- continuo la chica e hizo una pequeña pausa- también es linda.

El chico solo sonrió regresando su vista hacia el camino.

-Gracias- se limito a contestar.

-Nunca te había visto sonreír como lo hiciste hoy- continuo Sakura.

-Me la he pasado muy bien hoy, supongo que es normal Sakura- dijo Gaara encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica asintió satisfecha.

-Deberías hacerlo mas seguido sabes- añadió Sakura.

Gaara volvió a mirarla y ella también lo miro.

-Sonreír… te queda bien-concluyo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Lo tendré presente-agradeció el pelirrojo.

Miro el camino y descubrió que se encontraban a menos de dos metros de la casa.

-Bueno… creo que hemos llegado-dijo el Kazekage con un poco de pesadez.

Sakura asintió.

-Supongo que…

-Gaara-lo interrumpió la chica.

El pelirrojo solo la miro.

-Te importaría quedarte a cenar, ha sido un largo día-ofreció la chica

Gaara se extraño por la invitación, Sakura nunca lo había invitado a pasar, sin embargo, el se iba mañana y por alguna razón quería pasar todo el tiempo que le quedara posible junto aquella chica de cabellos rosados.

-Seria un placer- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió.

-Entremos entonces- dijo a el tiempo que abría la puerta.

Dentro de la casa todo estaba oscuro hasta que…

.SORPRESA!- gritaron todos.

-Pero que?-

Gaara estaba lo que le sigue de sorprendido. Todos estaban ahí, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, los Hyugaa, cada una de las personas con las que había convivido durante esas semanas se encontraban en aquella morada. Volteo a ver a Sakura buscando una explicación pero la chica solo sonreía.

-Que es todo esto?- pregunto.

-Esto querido Kazekage es tu fiesta de despedida- intervino Ino.

-Fiesta de despedida?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Así es- intervino Shikamaru- Sakura la organizo para ti.

-Bueno la verdad es que todos ayudamos- siguió Naruto- pero es verdad que Sakura fue la de la idea.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo el pelirrojo asombrado.

-De nada- hablo Sakura por primera vez- Oh por cierto Shikamaru te trajo un cambio y lo dejo en el cuarto de huéspedes por si gustas cambiarte.

-Pensaste en todo no es así?- inquirió el chico sonriendo.

-Algo así- se encogió de hombros la pelirrosa.- ven sígueme- dijo a el tiempo que lo jalaba del brazo- te diré donde es, yo también debo cambiarme.

Gaara solo asintió.

-Chicos vuelvo en un segundo- dijo Gaara.

-Aquí estaremos, ambientando el lugar para tu regreso- exclamo Ino.

-Ino- dijo Shikamaru perezosamente.

-Por favor Nara diviértete un poco- sonrío su amiga.

Shikamaru no tuvo tiempo de contestar por que la chica lo jalo de la mano y se lo llevo a bailar a el centro de la sala de estar.

Gaara solo sonrió ante la situación y se dispuso a seguir a Sakura.

-Realmente te sorprendiste?-pregunto la pelirrosa curiosa.

-Créeme Sakura cuando te digo, que nunca me hubiera imaginado esto- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ella se quedo pensativa.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto Gaara.

-Supongo que se me hace extraño que el chico que no suele sorprenderse haya caído.

Gaara lo medito por un momento, tenia razón. No había sentido la presencia de nadie cuando estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Creo que mi mente se encontraba perdida en otros pensamientos.

-Como cuales?- pregunto Sakura curiosa a el tiempo que llegaban a el cuarto de huéspedes.

 _No lo se, que me llevo un mes aquí, que mañana regreso a mi aldea, que tuve un día increíble,_ _Tu_ pensó para sus adentros el Kazekage.

-Bueno realmente no importa, solo quería que fuera una sorpresa- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

-Si que lo fue.

Ella asintió.

-Esta es la habitación, yo iré a cambiarme te veo cuando este lista- dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo.

Y solo así Sakura salió rumbo a su alcoba dejando a el chico en aquella habitación listo para que se prepara para lo que quedaba de la noche.

Gaara no tardo en bajar. Shikamaru le había conseguido unos pantalones azul marino junto con una camisa de botones rojo quemado que el chico se había arremangado a 3/4 del brazo, cabe mencionar que la combinación hacia juego con su pelo. En cuando llego a la fiesta Shikamaru, Naruto e Ino lo estaban esperando.

-Vaya que si te vez guapo hoy- saludo la chica.

-Gracias por el cumplido Ino- agradeció Gaara.

-Es extraño verte vestido tan casual, pero te queda bien- concordó Naruto.

-Obvio le queda bien- dijo Shikamaru molesto- siempre hago bien mi trabajo.

-Siempre tan modesto- se burlo Ino y todos rieron.

La fiesta estaba de lo mejor, la música sonaba, los chicos platicaban entre si. Naruto bromeaba con Gaara de vez encunado, luego se iban a seguir platicando con otras personas. Algunas de las chicas se encontraban bailando en la pista improvisada que se había convertido la sala y algunos chicos las acompañaban mientras que otros se encontraban de pie con sus bebidas discutiendo otras trivialidades.

-Emocionado por regresar?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Un poco supongo- dijo Gaara con su seriedad habitual.

-Vamos Gaara debes de tener mil cosas que hacer haya ahora que eres Kazekage- dijo Naruto emocionado- Dios! no puedo esperar el día en el que yo sea Hokage de veras!

Gaara solo sonrió.

-Créeme muchas veces es mas trabajo del que se necesita- hizo una pausa- pero vale la pena.

-Si supongo, y además tendrás toda clase de privilegios, como comida gratis la atención de la gente y…- Naruto no pudo terminar, algo había captado la atención del chico y lo había dejado mudo.

Shikamaru sonrío y Gaara volteo a ver que era aquello que había podido calmar las energías de Naruto, y en cuanto su cabeza termino de girar, la vio. Sakura bajando las escaleras sonriendo, traía un vestido de tirantes color azul rey que hacia resaltar su figura, su pelo, suelto caía sobre su espalda en unas hermosas puntas rizadas, no traía mucho maquillaje, no lo necesitaba, para Gaara fue verla y todo a su alrededor quedo en silencio. Todo el parloteo de las personas, el sonido de la música, las parejas susurrando, el chico sirviéndose otro baso, por un breve momento todo dentro de la mente de aquel chico quedo en silencio, como si la mera escena se hubiera congelado en su cabeza y ahí en ese silencio estaba ella. Parpadeo y volvió a mirarla y lo único que pudo pensar fue que ahí y ahora, Sakura era la criatura mas hermosa que el hubiera visto jamás.

-Se ve linda no es así?- interrumpió Shikamaru.

-Disculpa?-pregunto Gaara aun confundió por sus ideas.

-Sakura- dijo el chico- se ve linda.

-Si que lo es- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-Linda!, que les pasa a ustedes dos se ve preciosa- exclamo Naruto. -Disculpen chicos pero yo sacare a Sakura-chan a bailar antes de que todos estos depravados la agobien- exclamo Naruto como si fuese un hermano celoso y corrió hacia su amiga.

Llego hacia ella y tomándola de la mano la llevo hacia la pista. Sakura volteo su cabeza y por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Gaara.

-No tienes que fingir sabes- interrumpió Shikamaru de nuevo los pensamientos de Gaara.

El chico no respondió.

-La forma en que la miras- siguió Shikamaru- no tienes que disimularla la verdad es que muy pocos se dan cuenta.

-No se de que hablas- se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Si lo sabes- afirmo Shikamaru- es extraño no? para gente como nosotros que estamos tan acostumbrados a controlar nuestros impulsos, es extraño el sentir que perdemos el control ¿no te parece?

Gaara suspiro.

-Se a que te refieres, pero no se como explicarlo- hizo una pausa- nunca me había sentido así por nada ni por nadie.

-Y que sientes exactamente?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-No lo se- Gaara lanzo un suspiro- ella solo… ella solo se infundio en mis pensamientos y parece que ahora no puedo sacarla.

-Creo que cuando quieres a alguien es difícil sacarlos- concluyo el peligro.

Gaara se quedo en silencio.

-Es solo una amiga- dijo Gaara encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si tu lo dices- contesto Shikamaru- sea lo que sea que traen ustedes dos, solo quería agradecerte.

-Por que exactamente?- pregunto Gaara curioso.

-Por hacerla sonreír de nuevo- dijo el chico sonriendo- Ino y yo ya estábamos un poco preocupados.

Gaara asintió.

-No se que hayas hecho, o que le hayas dicho, solo se que funciono y por eso te doy las gracias.

-No hay nada de que agradecer- dijo Gaara restando importancia-Sakura tiene suerte de tener unos amigos tan buenos como ustedes.

-Gracias, es una suerte que tu también compartes ahora- concluyo Shikamaru dándole la mano.

Gaara agradeció y ambos chicos brindaron por ese vinculo que ya se había formado entre ellos.

-De que tanto hablan chico- interrumpió Ino.

-Cosas de aquí y de allá- respondió Shikamaru

Ino no parecía conforme con la respuesta. Gaara volteo a ver a la posta donde se encontraba Sakura con Naruto, dio un largo trago de su vaso y volteo a ver a Shikamaru.

-No es nada relevante Ino- dijo Gaara tranquilizándola- cosas de chicos.

La rubia pareció mas convencida.

-Si me disculpan- inicio Gaara.

-Adelante- termino Shikamaru- Yamanaka me hará compañía.

Gaara sonrió con complicidad y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile seguido por los ojos atentos de Ino.

-Shikamaru que esta pasando?- pregunto la rubia,

El chico lo medito por un momento.

-Creo que Gaara tiene sentimientos hacia Sakura- dijo el chico calmadamente.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por la afirmación de su amigo.

-Que clase de sentimientos?- quiso saber.

-Es difícil saber, aun para mi Gaara es una persona difícil de leer.

-Ni que lo digas- coincidió Ino- Es difícil leerlo aun para mi y eso que soy mujer.

El comentario divertido a Shikamaru.

-No hay nada mas peligroso para un hombre que una mujer que lo conozca perfectamente- dijo seriamente el chico.

-En ese caso tienes un problema- dijo ion sonriendo.

-Y por que debería de tenerlo?- pregunto el peligro asombrado.

-Por que yo mi amigo, te conozco mejor que nadie- dijo ion con una sonrisa coqueta.

Shikamaru solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ven- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.- vamos a bailar.

Y así se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba bailando con Naruto.

-Quien diría que fueses buen bailarín- comento la pelirrosa sorprendida.

-Jiraya dijo que no podía pelear bien si no sabia bailar bien, digamos que fue parte de mi entrenamiento- dijo el rubio haciendo girar a Sakura.

Un giro que no pudo terminar por que se topo con las manos de cierto pelirrojo que la atrapaba. Sakura solo miro fijamente a Gaara quien la veía a los ojos con una sonrisa para luego voltear a ver a Naruto.

-Naruto te importaría prestarme a Sakura por unos momentos.

Naruto dudo, per recordó que era el ultimo día del pelirrojo así que acepto.

-Solo trátala bien quieres- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Siempre lo hago- respondió el chico.

En esos momentos comenzó a tocar una canción un poco mas calmada. Gaara enderezo a Sakura y tomo una de sus manos con una mano y coloco la que le restaba en la cintura de la chica. La chica no menciono ni una palabra, solo se dejo guiar por el va y ven de la música.

-Era esto lo que estabas haciendo en la mañana?- pregunto el chico rompiendo el silencio.

-Te dije que era importante- respondió la pelirrosa.

-No tenias que molestarte- dijo el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Quería que tu ultimo día fuera extraordinario- dijo orgullosa Sakura.

-Ya lo era incluso antes de llegar aquí.

El comentario dejo a Sakura muda. Cada vez que Gaara hacia un comentario de ese tipo siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa, y mas por que era difícil saber que estaba pensando, siempre tan calmado y serio, sin embargo hoy se veía mas calmado, cómodo, realmente se le veía feliz y eso la hizo sonreír.

-Te vez hermosa por cierto- dijo el pelirrojo-como si no fuera obvio.

Sakura solo se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

-Tu no te vez nada mal tampoco.

-Gracias, me han dicho que el look casual va conmigo- dijo de broma el chico.

-Te han dicho bien- coincidió Sakura, hizo una pausa- voy a extrañarte.

Gaara sabia a lo que se refería, la chica no tenia una idea de cuantas veces había pasado por su mete aquel pasamiento y mas ahora sabiendo que se iría mañana.

-Sakura no pienses en ello-dijo el chico de forma tranquilizadora.

-Pero te iras mañana…- insistió la chica, y se noto un ligero dolor en su voz.

-No pienses en el mañana… piensa en hoy- dijo atrayendo un poco mas hacia el.

Sakura asintió y dejo que las preocupaciones abandonaran sus pensamientos. Por que era cierto. No importaba si mañana el tenia que irse, podría preocuparse por aquello después, por que aquí y ahora, todo era perfecto, la música que sonaba a lo lejos, sus amigos alrededor de la casa, aquel chico que le sonreía dulcemente haciéndole ver que no importase que tan malas las cosas podrían parecer siempre podrán ser mejores. Y así pasaron los minutos, las horas y la noche se fue entre música, risas y bailes, y así como ella se debatía internamente dentro de la mente del chico lo único que podía pensar era que haría sin aquella chica que le sonreía con tanta inocencia aquella chica que por fin había pasado su barrera. La que lo hizo perder el control.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se encontró con Gaara en el mismo lugar donde se vieron a su llegada, solo que esta vez tanto Tsunade como Shizune y Naruto estaban ahí.

-Fue un placer tenerte en la aldea- dijo la Hokage

-El placer fue mío, espero podamos seguir con esta relación de amistad- agradeció el chico.

-Voy a extrañarte amigo, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos estaré mas cerca de ser Hokage- dijo Naruto entre risas.

-De eso estoy seguro asintió Gaara.

-Sakura, te encomiendo la despedida del Kazekage.

La chica solo asintió.

Dicho esto Tsunade le dio una indicación a Naruto de que se retiraran pues supuso que la chica querría despedirse. Sakura acompaño a Gaara hacia la puerta que mostraba la salida de Konoha.

-Supongo que esto es todo- dijo en un hilo de voz sin voltear a verle.

-Debo regresar- dijo el chico pausadamente- mis deberes me llaman.

Sakura solo lanzo un suspiro de aceptación.

-Gracias por todo Sakura- dijo Gaara dulcemente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo la chica volteando por fin a verlo- te merecías una despedida como la de anoche- comento soltando una leve risa.

-No solo por eso…por todo- repitió Gaara.

-Fue todo un place- respondió ella.

-Oh casi lo olvido toma- dijo Gaara mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de cristal de su bolsillo- ábrelo.

Sakura abrió la pequeña caja y lo que encontró le quito el aliento.

-Gaara pero que es esto?- dijo mientras sacaba un collar que colgaba una hermosa flor roja, muy parecido a las flores de cerezo pero que se veía diferente, como de otra región.

-Es una flor del desierto, quiero que te la quedes… es mi regalo de despedida- dijo el chico un poco apenado.

-No tenias….

-Si si tenia…aparte me gustaría pensar que cada vez que sientas que las cosas son mas malas de las que puedas controlar mires esa flor y pienses que aun en las peores circunstancias pueden existir cosas bellas.- hizo una pausa- cuando lo veas espero te acuerdes de mi- dijo el chico con una tímida sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió a recordar la primera conversación que ambos chicos tuvieron y cuando el le contó sobre las flores de su tierra.

-Muchas gracias… voy a extrañarte, desearía poder darte algo para que tu también me recuerdes…- soltó la chica.

-Sakura, yo no necesito nada para acordarme de ti.

-No quiero que desaparezcas.

El que la chica le admitiese que le costaba decir adiós hizo de cierto modo sentir mejor a el pelirrojo.

-Te prometo que es una amistad que el viento no podrá llevarse.- dijo a el tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Oh y Sakura sobre la promesa que te hice anteriormente… pienso guardarla, no dejare que nada malo le pase ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke- añadió el pelirrojo.

-Ni a ti- le recordó la pelirrosa- también preocupare por ti.

Gaara solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mantente en contacto quieres- le pidió la pelirrosa.

-Lo hare si tu lo haces. respondió el chico.

-Lo prometes?.

-Te lo aseguro.

Gaara se quedo viendo a Sakura por un tiempo, hasta que por un impulso la tomo del brazo y la abrazó. La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la sorpresa sin embargo correspondió el abrazo de aquella persona que estaba a punto de marcharse.

-Hasta pronto Sakura.-Y dicho esto partido de regreso a la aldea de la arena, dejando a Sakura perpleja en las entradas de Konoha y con el sabiendo que no importara cuanto quisiera controlarlo, cuantas veces se repitiera que no era posible, quería regresar y decirle a Shikamaru que estaba equivocado, que el no tenia sentimientos hacia Sakura lo que el tenia era algo peor… se había enamorado de ella.

-A el parecer todo salió conforme a el plan- dijo Juugo.

-Trato de no equivocarme- respondió Sasuke.

-Que piensas hacer ahora?- pregunto su compañero.

-Hmp- respondió el pelinegro- buscare un equipo que me acompañe.

jugo solo asintió sabiendo que el lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, por que muy a su pesar aquel chico frio como el hielo se había ganado un espacio como su amigo. Volteo a ver los restos del cuerpo de Orochimaru que se tendían junto a Sasuke.

-Que haremos con el.

Sasuke volteo a ver el resultado de su batalla con indiferencia. La verdad es que no le gustaba matar en lo absoluto, pero no podía darse el lujo de morir ahora. No cuando ya había llegado tan lejos.

-Déjalo- dijo para después hacer una pausa.

Se quedo pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrirle y lo que le seguía. Dejo el viento lo golpeara en la cara dándole una bocanada de aire frio. Volteo a ver a Juugo y termino de decir.

-El viento se llevara el resto.

Dicho esto, tomo su Katana y se dispuso a emprender un viaje hacia aquello que ya tenia mas de quince años esperando.


	6. Las acciones dicen mas que las palabras

_Garaa_

 _La verdad no se como empezar esta carta, tengo tantas cosas que decirte que no encuentro por donde comenzar. Creo que quiero decirte gracias nuevamente. Por hacerme mejor ninja, mejor medico pero mas improtante por hacerme mejor persona. Te ganaste un lugar muy importante dentro de mi y es una amistad que atesorare por siempre. Prometi que escribiria y es una promesa que pretendo cumplir, por favor te pido que tu tambien la cumplas. Se que estaras ocupado, y que la vida de Kazekage es ajetreada pero por favor... no desaparescas aun cuanto sea tardado, por favor Garaa cuentamelo todo. Escribelo y de esa manera, sera como si estuvieras aqui, como si yo estuviera alla, inclusive si no es cierto, quiero saberlo. Cuentame todo y así sentiré que es como si nada hubiese cambiado._

 _Con cariño_

 _Sakura_

 _Sakura_

 _No tengo mucho que contarte, las cosas por aquí no son tan alborotadas como en Konoha. Digamos que sigo acostumbrandome a mis deberes como Kage y cabe mencionar que mis hermanos ayudan a la tarea. Ambos son fuertes de carácter así que confio que tengo personal de confianza a mi cargo. Por otro lado no creo que tengas nada de que agradecerme, mas bien yo debería darte las gracias. Lo único que yo hice fue recordarte que en las peores noches aun salen estrellas. Sin embargo todo lo que eres es gracias a ti, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, seria darme demasiado crédito. No discutiré que extraño mi tiempo alla, a los chicos, sentirme por primera vez normal, y cabe mencionar que también extraño tu compañía. Escribire todo, te lo prometo, no suelo romper mis promesas y hay unas que te hice que pienso mantener firmemente. De igual forma, tu escribeme, por que también quiero saberlo, saber que te hace reír, y que te puede hacer llegar a enojar pero sobre todo hay algo que quiero pedirte. No caigas en la tristeza, recuerda que todo aquello que causa noches en nuestros corazones puede dejar estrellas. Se escucha timado de un libro pero es cierto. Tengo una junta y se me acaba el tiempo pero escribiré en cuanto me sea posible._

 _Con cariño_

 _Garaa_

Asi pasaron los días y las semanas, y ambos chicos se escribían tanto como les era posible hacerlo. por su parte Garaa cumplía con sus obligaciones en la aldea y Sakura ya era una kunoichi hecha y derecha.

Cierta mañana la pelirrosa se encontraba en casa de Ino discutiendo sobre trivialidades de la ciudad, fue hasta que llego el correo que la conversación se desvio un poco de tema.

 _-_ Tiene correspondencia señorita Haruno- dijo el mensajero.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Sakura al momento que tomaba la carta entre sus manos.

El mensajero asintió con la cabeza y se despidio de las chicas.

En ese momento Sakura no espero mas tiempo y se dispuso a abrir la carta proveniente de la aldea de la áreana. Ino solo la miraba intrigada, conforme Sakura iba leyendo aquellos párrafos su cara se iluminaba de cierta forma y su amiga no pudo evitar notarlo.

-Por que tan sonriente Haruno, otra carta del Kazekage?- pregunto Ino con malicia.

Sakura solo sonreia al tiempo que terminaba de leer su correspondencia.

-Deja de bromear quieres, pero si te interesa saberlo si si es una carta de Garaa.

Ino Asintio satisfecha.

-Por fin te ha confesado que le gustas- dijo su amiga con picardia.

-Ino por favor- dijo Sakura seria- no es gracioso.

-No prentendia que lo fuera, estoy hablando en serio Sakura. Acaso no lo notas?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

-Notar que?- dijo Sakura alzando las cejas.

Ino no se lo podia creer, como su amiga no podia notarlo. Era tan obvio. Era dudoso antes de que el se fuera pero se confirmo con esas interminables cartas que no dejan de mandarse. Los detalles, el tiempo de escribirlas, todo en el lo indicaba o por lo menos eso creia ella, no era posible que Sakura que era la mas observadora de todos lo pasara por alto.

-Por Dios Sakura acaso eres ciega!- dijo Ino exasperada.

Sakura solo la miraba sorprendida.

-A Garaa le gustas Sakura- dijo Ino como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Sakura parecia dudar. Eso no podia ser cierto, por que debria de serlo. La idea la movio un poco, sabia que su amistad era buena pero de eso a que Garaa se sintiera atraido por ella, sonaba ridicula es decir, era Sakura, solo Sakura.

-Ino... Es solo..

-¿Un amigo?-pregunto la rubia con ironia-¡ A el carajo los amigos Sakura! Te quiere mas que a su maldita vida!

Sakura se quedo muda, eso no podia ser cierto, ¿ _y si fuera cierto? ¿podria Garaa realmente quererla?_ no, no, todo era muy confuso muy complicado, ella estaba ahi, y el alla habia un desierto de distancia y ademas, eran solos amigos, el nunca le habia dicho nada que indicara lo contratio y ella ya habia decidido no ilusionar su corazon... ni siquiera con el... mucho menos con el.

-No Ino. Solo es un amigo- dijo bajando la cabeza la pelirrosa.

La rubia nego con la cabeza.

-Si claro. Repitetelo hasta que te lo creas!

La pelirrosa solo bajo la cabeza con pesadez.

-Sakura no puedes tener miedo toda la vida-dijo Ino seriamente.

-Miedo de que exactamente?-pregunto Sakura.

-De enamorarte.

-Ah eso…No Ino, eso no me da miedo- dijo la pelirrosa- perder a la persona de la que me enamore por otro lado eso si me aterra.

-Sakura, si nunca lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás y Garaa es tan Argh ni siquiera se explicarlo…

-Pero estas basando todo esto en una suposición Ino. Creeme que yo se lo que es Garaa, y es del tipo de persona que ya no hay, pero de eso a que el quiera algo conmigo… A que podamos llegar a ser algo- Sakura hizo un silencio- No lo se...alomejor ese tiepo de cosas no son para mi… Mira lo que me paso la ultima vez- comento la pelirrosa encogiendose de hombros.

-No puedes ir toda la vida creyendo que todos los hombres que conozcan van a lastimarte.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo quise… Y mucho…Creo que aun lo hago.

Ino solo negó con la cabeza, no iba a ser entrarla en razón. Solo esperaba no estar equivocada, el tiempo tal vez los ayudaría a ambos de darse cuenta de lo contrario.

-Sakura- dijo mirandola a los ojos- un día vas a enamorarte tanto de alguien que olvidaras que estabas enamorada de el.

-Solo el tiempo dirá- sonrio la pelirrosa.- pero ya no hablemos de eso… ¿Has tenido noticias de Shikamaru? Tengo tiempo sin verle.

Ino se encogio de hombros.

-Ha estado muy ocupado con cosas de aquí y de alla, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he visto. Sin embargo lo ultimo que me entere es que tiene un viaje- dijo la rubia.

-¿Un viaje? ¿A donde?-pregunto Sakura.

-No lo recuerdo creo que era mmm… Oh cierto, a la aldea de la arena- dijo su amiga rascandose la cabeza.

-Y hasta ahorita me lo dices!- dijo Sakura exaltada.

-Lo siento, olvide mencionarlo- se disculpo su amiga.

Sakura corrió hacia la habitación de Ino y regreso con unas cosas.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto la rubia.

-Tal vez yo no alcance a ver a Shikamaru por que estaré en el hospital pero por favor, has que le entregue esto a Garaa.

Ino solo la miro con cara de fastidio.

-Y dices que son solo amigos ¿no?.

Sakura solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?.

Ino solo solto un suspiro.

-Cuando te he dicho que no.

Y así Sakura comenzó a escribir otra de sus cartas esperando que su amigo la recibiera y evitando que fuese Shikamaru y no ella el encargado de ir a la junta de la aldea de la arena.

 _Garaa_

 _Ha de ser difícil no?, ser Kazekage a tan corta edad, mucha gente tratara de no tomarte en serio, pero confio en que no tendrás problemas para hacerlos entrar en razón. No dudes de lo que eres, y siempre pruebales lo mal que están demostrando lo bien que estas tu. Confio en ti y se que harás un gran trabajo. Por mi parte yo me la he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital. Por el momento ya estoy viviendo sola. Como ya me desempeño como medico de tiempo casi completo decidí que era tiempo de probar independencia. Tsunade me ha dado ciertas responsabilidades y estoy lidiando con ello. Pero Shikamaru te podrá contar mejor, supongo que estarás enterado pero pasara unos días en tu aldea. Siento envidia de que el tenga esa oportunidad pero son cosas que se darán a su debido tiempo. Mandame la carta siguiente con el. Tiene un paquete para ti. Esperalo con ansias._

 _Con cariño_

 _Sakura_

 _-_ Por cierto- dijo Shikamaru- esto es lo que te envio.

Y le entrego a Garaa una pequeña caja roja. El pelirrojo solo la tomo con la mano que tenia libre y re leyó una vez mas aquella carta.

-No tienes idea de que pueda ser?- pregunto seriamente.

-La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en ello- aclaro Shikamaru.

Garaa asintió. Miro la envoltura estuvo a punto de abrirlo cuando Temari los interrumpió.

-Garaa… Te esperan en la sala de junta- fue todo lo que dijo con su seria voz.

Garaa asintió con la cabeza.

-Ire a guardar algo a mi despacho y me dirijo para alla, si gustan adelantense chico- informo el pelirrojo.

Temari y Shikamaru dieron una leve inclinación de cabezas y se dispusieron a ir a la sala de juntas. Avanzaron en silencio por un largo momento hasta que Temari se detuvo.

-Nara necesito que me digas una cosa- comento la chica.

Shikamaru solo la miraba seriamente.

-¿Que le paso a mi hermano mientras estaba en Konoha?- pregunto la rubia.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el peligro aunque tenia una idea de a que se refería la hermana mayor del Kasekage.

-No lo se, desde que regreso esta diferente, mas abierto, cálido, hace cosas que antes no hacia, pierde tiempo dentro de sus pensamientos y se pone nervioso cada vez que llega el correo, sin embargo se le ve… no se, feliz, inclusive sonrire…Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto, especialmente cuando le llegan ciertas cartas.- concluyo Temari.

Shikamaru se encogio de hombros.

-No te preocupes mujer- dijo el peligro restandole importancia- Tu hermano solo esta mas relajado, deberías estar agradecida, la verdad es que se le ve mejor.

-Es solo que…-

-O me equivoco?- la interrumpio el pelinegro.

-No… tienes razón si se le ve mejor- concordó la chica.

-Bien- dijo el chico satisfecho- entonces no te estreses por tonterías y mejor acabemos con la junta lo antes posible.

Ambos chicos ingresaron a la sala de juntas. Al poco tiempo los alcanzo Garaa y la junta pudo comenzar. Habia muchos temas que tratarse, la alianza con Konoha, el posible ataque de Akatsuki, los tiempos difíciles de la arena debido a las tormentas, pero el pico de la junta se baso en que uno de los guardias de Garaa lo había visto. Habian visto a Sasuke Uchiha y los rumores eran ciertos… Sasuke había derrotado a Orochimaru y se dirigía a sabrá Dios donde. A Garaa le inquieto aquella información. Recordo la promesa que había hecho a cierta pelirrosa y se sintió en la obligación de indagar mas sobre el Uchiha, sin embargo permaneció serio como solía serlo. Shikamaru se sorprendió del control del pelirrojo y sobre todo como podía cambiar mientras se encontraba dentro de sus deberes como Kazekage a cuando se encontraba siendo un adolescente normal hasta cierto punto. La junta se alargo un poco mas de lo deseado pero a el final se concluyo que se debía informar a Konoha sobre los acontecimientos para poder hacerle frente a la situació Uchiha era buscado por la gente del pueblo y lo referente a Akatsuki le incumbia a todos. Después de un largo rato Garaa despidió a los miembros del comité y se dirigió a Shikamaru.

-Te importaría acompañarme un momento.

El pelinegro solo asintio y lo siguio.

Caminaron un largo rato hasta que se encotraron solos y fue Shikamaru quien rompió el silencio.

-Hace cuanto que dejaste Konoha ya? 4 meses? 5 tal vez?-

Garaa medito.

-Ya van 6 meses desde mi ultima visita.

-Ya veo- dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Garaa.

-La aldea?- pregunto Shikamaru- bien supongo… se ha encontrado en orden desde hace ya algún tiempo. Naruto ha estado llenos y viniendo, sus entrenamientos se han vuelto mas intensos, Ino y los demás también se han vuelto un poco mas ocupados que antes pero es parte de crecer su pongo… Y Sakura pasa ya la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital- hizo una pausa, sabia que en el fondo eso era lo que le importaba a el pelirrojo- pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes ¿no?- inquirio el chico.

Garaa solo levanto una ceja.

-Por las interminables cartas que se mandan ustedes dos.. supuse que te habría contado- comento Shikamaru con indiferencia.

-Si lo hizo- contesto Garaa mirando hacia el horizonte.- Aparte de es, no ha estado haciendo nada mas… saliendo o algo?

-Si lo que quieres saber es si ha salido con chicos la respuesta es no- dijo shikamaru sin rodeos- la han invitado pero ella siempre los rechaza.

Garaa asintio seriamente.

-¿Es por Sasuke no?-

-No lo se, es difícil entenderla muchas veces.

-No tienes idea- dijo Garaa suspirando.

-Tenemos que entenderla- comenzó shikamaru- no se si ella te lo dijo o si tu lo sepas, pero la verdad es que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón.

-Y el?-pregunto el Kasekage.

Shikamaru reflexiono un poco.

-Si el también, el también se amaba- hizo una pausa- No lo se Garaa, era muy difícil saber que pasaba por la mente de Uchiha, era muy reservado, siempre creí que si alguien hubiera podido entenderlo hubiera sido ella pero ya vez como acabaron las cosas.

Garaa asintio.

-Voy a encontrarlo Shikamaru… De alguna forma haré que Sasuke Uchiha regrese a la aldea- dijo Garaa muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Por que?- pregunto el peligro asombrado- No es un problema de tu aldea, no tienes ninguna obligación sobre el tema.

Garaa guardo silencio por un momento

-Por que se lo prometí- dijo seriamente.

-Vaya- dijo shikamaru- Te pego duro no es así.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Garaa.

-A Sakura, ¿es por ella que lo haces no? para hacerla feliz- dijo el chico mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Garaa solo meneo la cabeza de una lado a otro.

-No lo se…

-Es normal sabes, es bueno saber que tienes sentimientos como el resto de los mortales- bromeo el pelinegro.

Garaa solo sonrio.

-No se que es lo que siento por ella exactamente, hay veces que creo entenderlo pero otras veces no comprendo que es lo que siento. Cuando pienso en ella es como una bocanada de aire fresco que me despeja la mente de la incertidumbre. Es pensar en ella y sonreír como un idiota.

-Estas enamorado amigo mío- dijo shikamaru con una media sonrisa.

-No estoy seguro- dijo negandose el Kazekage- Tal vez solo sea el hecho de que es la primera persona con la que realmente me he podido sentir yo mismo.

-Y no es eso estar enamorado? Encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir que estas libre de ser quien eres y que te quiera de vuelta?- pregunto shikamaru.

-Eso es lo peor de todo sabes? La quiero sin importarme si ella lo hace o no.

Shikamaru no estaba seguro sobre esa afirmación del pelirrojo sin embargo no tenia argumentos validos a debatir por lo que prefirió.

-Pero tal vez solo le estoy poniendo demasiada cabeza a todo esto y realmente lo que sienta por ella es solo un laso muy fuerte de amistad y cariño.

-Y como piensas aclarar tus sentimientos. No creo que quieras estar así toda tu vida. Si eres un poco como yo, odiraras el no saber que es lo que pasa.

Garaa medito un momento.

-De hecho la respuesta es muy fácil, creí que ya lo habrías deducido.

Shikamaru lo veia confundido.

-Regresare a Konoha contigo.- Hizo una pausa- Hay cosas que debo de tratar de todos modos.

-Al toro por los cuernos eh- Shikamaru meneo la cabeza- sea lo que sea que te pasa cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias….¿Cuando partimos?-

-En cuanto des de la orden.

-Mañana mismo.

Se notaba la determinación en su voz. Estaba cansado de extrañarla y necesitaba confirmar que sus deducciones eran ciertas, si el estaba enamorado quería saberlo, la duda lo mataba la única forma de comprobar sus sospechas eran volviendo a verla.

Pasaron varios días y Sakura no recibía noticias de Garaa ni de Shikamaru. Ultimamente sus turnos en el hospital se habían extendido por lo que hasta cierto modo, no era de extrañarse que se encontrara tan desconectada del resto del mundo. Sim embargo estaba inquieta impaciente.

-Relajate Sakura- le dijo Naruto mientras la chica la curaba.

Sakura solo salió de sus pensamientos.

-Me estas apretando mucho el vendaje- explico el rubio.

-Lo siento Naruto, he estado un poco estresada… Supongo que aun no aprendo a manejarlo- se disculpo su amiga.

-No pasa nada, aguanto bastante tus maltrato- re burlo Naruto.

Sakura solo le sonrio. Estar con Naruto la relajaba hasta cierto punto, era lo mas cercano que tenia de un hermano y sus tonterías solían relajarla.

-Es normal que estés nerviosa- prosiguió el rubio.

Sakura solo lo miro confundida.

-Si, Garaa regresa hoy con Shikamaru supuse que estarías nerviosa por eso…

Fue como tirarle un balde de agua fría a la pelirrosa.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto sorprendida.

-No te lo comento- dijo Naruto extrañado- Crei que ya lo sabias.

-No, no se nada de eso, mas te vale que no sea una broma Uzumaki- dijo Sakura molesta.

-Por que bromearía yo con algo así, en tal caso mejor te diría que Sasuke regreso y de esa manera me aseguro que me golpees por algo.- dijo su amigo a la defensiva.

Sakura se apresuro a terminar el vendaje de Naruto prosigui a arreglar sus cosas para poder salir del hospital. Tomo a Naruto de la mano y lo jalo por los pasillos.

-Sakura a donde me llevas?- pregunto el peli rubio.

-A buscar al cretino que tiene la aldea de la arena como Kazekage!- exclamo la pelirrosa y Naruto pudo ver que salía lumbre de sus ojos.

Mientas tanto en la oficina de Tsunade, Garaa se encontraba entregandole la informacion referente al Uchiha y Akatsuki proveniente de su guardia en la area.

-Muchas gracias Kazekage, su información será de gran utilidad- exclamo la quinta.

-No es ningún problema- respondió Garaa.

-Comenzaremos a movilizar ninjas para que busquen a los responsables.

-Si me permite Tsunade, me gustaría ser parte del equipo de detección de Akatsuki.

Tsunade no se veía convencida.

-Lord Garaa le recuerdo que ellos también lo buscan a usted no veo prudente ir a su captura.

-Y no pienso hacer eso- exclamo el chico pasivamente- pero es mi deber como jefe de mi aldea velar por su seguridad y la de mis camaradas.

-No se si este de acuerdo con eso… pero creo que si es tu deseo no podré evitarlo.

-Agradesco su compression lady Tsunade- dijo Garaa con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Garaa demos retirarnos Tsunade tiene una reunión- exclamo Shikamaru.

-Nos veremos en cuanto la termine y comentaremos tus planes con el congreso- exclamo Tsunade.

-Entendido- exclamo Garaa con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la sala común, se encontraban discutiendo sobre los futuros planes de Garaa y como llegaria a plantearlos ante el consejo de Konoha.

-Por cierto…¿sabe sakura que estas aquí?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-No que yo sepa-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Crei que le avisarias.- exclamo el chico sorprendido

-Supongo que pensaba sorprenderla- dijo garaa encogiendose de hombros.

Mientras ellos discutían, cierta pelirrosa y un muchacho rubio entraron corriendo a la sala. Sakura entro abriendo la puerta de golpe y lo vio, parado junto a Shikamaru, se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado, y de momento todo el coraje que sentía hacia el por no haberle avisado de su llegada se evaporo, todo ese enojo fue remplazado por la felicidad de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Garaa- dijo Sakuraa suavemente.

El chico volteo y todo a su alrededor volvió a congelarse, como le sucedió aquella vez en su despedida. Garaa esperaba que volver a verla le mostrara que estaba equivocado, que la chica era y solo seria una amiga, pero cuando escucho a Sakura pronunciar su nombre mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el entendió que no tenia remedio. Fue verla y confirmar lo que ya temí enamorado, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír.

Sakura corrió y Garaa la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Estuvieron así un breve momento que ambos sintieron eterno. El chico no cabía de felicidad y la pelirrosa no parecía querer separarse. Soltaron ambos el abrazo, la chica lo miro y su expresión paso de felicidad a molestia.

-Pudiste haberme avisado-Exclamo mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

Garaa solo se cubría para que Sakura no lo golpeara.

-Queria sorprenderte-dijo en su defensa.

-Patrañas!- exclamo Sakura.

-Deberias considerar eso de sorprender a Sakura-chan Garaa- comento Naruto- Yo lo intente el día que regrese a la aldea y me propino una buena paliza.

Sakura solo le lanzo una mirada de hielo.

-Eso es lo que nos pasa por bien intencionados- exclamo Garaa riendo un poco.

-Son insoportables los dos- dijo Sakura ya sin molestia.

-Viniendo de ti ya es un cumplido- dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

Sakura solo solto un bufido y se giro a ver a Garaa.

-Que haces aquí? ¿Que te trajo de vuelta?- pregunto curiosa- ah por cierto buenas tardes Shikamaru.

-Buenas tardes a ti también Sakura- dijo el pelinegro a lo lejos.

Sakura regreso su atención a el Kazekage.

-Tenia información importante que debía comunicar a Tsunade, asuntos confidenciales de que conciernen a ambas aldeas.

Sakura asintió suponiendo que eso significaba que el no le diría nada mas.

-Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?- quiso saber.

Garaa se encogio de hombros.

-No lo se, supongo que todo dependerá de lo que suceda en la junta.

A la chica no le agrado mucho la respuesta pero no podía debatir con eso. En eso Shizune se asoma por el pasillo.

-Lord Kazekage, Lady Tsunade y el consejo lo esperan en la sala de juntas.

Garaa hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y Shizune se retiro.

-Te veré cuando salga- era una afirmación.

Sakura solo asintio.

-Naruto, Shikamaru- dijo Garaa a modo de despedida y ambos chicos solo dieron una ligera inclinación como la que el había dado hace unos momentos. Y así Garaa salió de aquella sala para arreglar la segunda cosa que había venido a hacer. Encargarse de encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Garaa le contó al consejo todo lo que le había comentado ya a Tsunade, y puso sus cartas sobre la mesa. El quería ser parte de eso. Era su obligación y quería participar en la búsqueda de ambos casos. El consejo no pareció muy feliz con la resolución del Kazekage, sin embargo sabían que era una persona que podría aportar mucho a la investigación. Después de mucho discutir decidieron suspender la junta. Mañana tomarían cartas e el asunto.

-Sigo creyendo que te tomas muchas molestias por encontrarlo-dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo lo prometí Shikamaru.

-Lo se, para hacerla feliz- dijo el chico arremedando la seriedad del pelirrojo- pero… que tal si hay otras cosas que podrían hacerla feliz.

Garaa dudo.

-Como cual?-pregunto.

-Tu, por ejemplo.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes aceptar que la quieres y luego no hacer nada al respecto- apunto el peligro.

-Ella no siente lo mismo Shikamaru, ella todavía lo quiere y tu lo sabes- contesto seriamente.

-Y eso que! El no esta, tu si, ademas, tal vez ella también pueda quererte.

-Poco probable- señalo Garaa.

-Estas seguro?- inquirio Shikamaru.

-A que quieres llegar Nara.

-Dile lo que sientes, solo así podré tolerarte el que te retires sin pelear, de otra forma pensare que lo que sientes por ella es pura palabrería.

-Pero no lo es!.

-Entonces no seas cobarde.

Garaa soltó un bufido. No podia hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. No sabia si pudiese manejar lo que sucedería después de que el soltara que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para enamorarse de su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo la discusión ya no continuo por que ambos chicos se toparon con cierta pelirrosa y cierta rubia que los esperaban en la sala común.

-Yamanaka, Haruno, ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Esperarlos por supuesto- dijo Ino.

-Ver si tal vez quisieran ir por algo de tomar- ofreció Sakura- deben estar cansados del viaje.

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron de la oficina de la Hokage.

El resto del día la pasaron los cuatro juntos. Comieron, bebieron y se pusieron a el tanto de la situación. Shikamaru y Garaa contaron las nuevas noticias de las aldeas hasta donde fue prudente hacerlo y por otro lado Sakura e Ino les comentaban los avances que había tenido cada una de ellas.

-Sakura se est convirtiendo en la mejor kunoichi de Konoha- señalo Ino.

La chica solo se ruborizo.

-No podía esperar menos de ella- dijo el pelirrojo regalando una sonrisa.

-Tubo un buen maestro, aunque supongo que con un maestro como tu hasta yo pondría atención a las clases- dijo Ino sin nada de tacto.

Garaa y Sakura solo se quedaron en silencio congelados por el pequeño momento incomodo que se acababa de generar.

-De acuerdo Yamanaka no mas sake para ti- exclamo Shikamaru molesto.

-Eres un amargado- reprocho la rubia- solo digo la verdad!.

-Ven vamos- dijo Shikamaru mientas la levantaba- te llevare a tu casa.

Shikamaru volteo a ver a Sakura y Garaa, disculpandose.

-No te preocupes, me parece que nosotros también nos iremos, ya es tarde y la verdad es que necesito descansar un poco- lo tranquilizo Garaa.

Sakura solo asintio.

-Vayan con cuidado Shikamaru- dijo la pelirrosa.

El chico sonrio de medio lado y salió del restaurante.

Sakura y Garaa se quedaron solos un momento. En silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabia por donde comenzar sin embargo sabían que debían irse. Garaa tenia razón ya era tarde.

-Ven- dijo tomandola de la mano.- Te llevare a casa.

Sakura se levanto tomada de la mano de su amigo y se dispuso a seguirlo.

El camino del restaurante a la casa de Sakura era un poco largo sin embargo los chicos no tenían prisa, tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, y el tiempo parecía no ser suficiente para todo lo que les hubiese gustado decirse. Ella le contó sobre sus antídotos y estadías en el hospital y el le platicaba de sus obligaciones y responsabilidades. Pero mas que nada reían y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro de la forma en la que su presencia los refrescaba como lo hace la brisa del viento en las mañanas. Cuando platicaban todo salía tan natural, que Garaa no podía sacarse de la cabeza el como pudo haber sido tan descuidado como para enamorarse de ella pero al mismo tiempo que la miraba se consolaba con el consuelo de que era imposible tener una relación como la que tenían y no hacerlo.

-Que pasa?-pregunto Sakura

Garaa solo suspiro

-No es nada- dijo el chico sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No parece nada-insistio la chica.

Garaa solo volteo a mirarla, tratando de averiguar en que momento exactamente se habia perdido por ella. No pudo atinar ni el dia ni la hora, ya estaba en medio de eso antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-En serio Sakura, no es nada- dijo volviendo su vista hacia el camino.

A la chica no parecio gustarle la respuestas, medito por un momento si debia insistir o no, sin embargo no le gustaba verlo tan inquito...no era normal.

-Si no me dices que es no podre ayudarte- fue todo lo que se limito a decir.

No iba a darse por vencida. Garaa suspiro pesadamente.

-Son solo pensamientos que vienen dandome vueltas desde hace tiempo.

-Referente a que?

-A algo que debo o no hacer... aun no decido.

-Puedes ser mas especifico? No te estoy entendiendo- dijo la chica un poco molesta.

-No creo que sea algo que pueda explicarse con simples palabras- dijo el chico encogiendose de hombros.

-Entonces explicamelo como puedas-pidio la chica mientas llegaban a la puerta de su departamento.

Garaa se debatio por un momento. Sakura solo lo veia con ojos suplicantes, inquieta por saber que era lo que pasaba en su mente.

-Lo siento, no se como hacerlo- se limito a decir resignado.

Sakura solo solto un bufido.

-Hmp...Bueno cuando lo descubras... me gustaria saberlo- dijo resignada la chica.

-Por que?-quizo saber el pelirrojo.

-Raras cosas te ponen inquieto, quiero saber que tiene tanto poder como para ponerte de esta forma.

Garaa solo sonrio para sus supiera que es ella, sus sentimientos por ella lo que no lo deja estar tranquilo ni de dia ni de miro a los ojos.

-Descansa Sakura- dijo a el tiempo que se despedia.

Ella solo suspiro cansada, meneo la cabeza y se volteo dispuesta a entrar en su morada. Sintio como Garaa se alejaba hasta que de repente solo habia silencio.

-Sakura espera-grito al tiempo que la pelirrsa volteaba a verlo.

Garaa se acerco a ella con pasos seguros.

-Creo que se como explicarlo- dijo el chico a el tiempo que la tomaba del brazo, la atraia hacia el y colocando ambas manos en la cara de la pelirrosa y antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar, la beso. Dulce y tiernamente, el tipo de beso que te recorre el interior y te llena de una calida ternura, un beso con el cual el pudo explicar todo aquello que sus palabras no podian ni describir.

Sakura no se movio. Aquello la habia tomado por sorpresa, con los ojos cerrados lo unico que podia sentir era aquella calida sensacion que le recorria el cuerpo. Y asi como empezo. Lentamente Garaa retiro sus labios de los de ella, mirandola tiernamente a los ojos. La chica no dijo ni una palabra, con su cara aun en las manos de el, comenzo a trazar un lento camino desde los ojos de Garaa hacia su boca para terminar en sus ojos nuevamente.

El chico sonrio mirandola a sus hermosos ojos jade.

-Buenas noches...

Y dicho esto se su presencia el aire, la calidez de hace un momento impregnada en aquel lugar donde le habia robado aquel beso. Dejando a Sakura confundida, con el pulso agitado y un incontrolable cosquilleo en los labios


	7. La vida esta llena de sorpresas

La mañana siguiente Garaa se despertó de buen humor. No sabia por que pero de alguna forma el haber aceptado sus sentimientos por Sakura lo hacia sentir mas ligero, mas feliz. Sin embargo, sabia que seria un día ocupado. Todavia tenia cosas que arreglar con el congreso. Cosas referentes a Akatsuki y a Sasuke Uchiha. No iba a darse por vencido, no iba a dejar que Akatsuki atrapara a naruto y trataría de encontrar a el vengador. Promesas son promesas, y ahora mas que nunca quería cumplirlas. Supuso que Sakura querría hablar de lo de anoche, pero el no tenia tiempo en ese momento, debía arreglar las otras cosas primero. Se dispuso a guardar sus cosas, y solo así se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage para poner fin de una vez por todas a tanto predicamento.

Se encontraba en el camino cuando Shikamaru lo alcanzo.

-Te vez de buen humor- menciono al tiempo que lo alcanzaba.

-Me siento mas liviano si es a lo que te refieres- dijo Garaa sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Le dijiste ya lo que sentías- pregunto su amigo.

-Algo así- admitió el pelirrojo.

-¿como algo así?

-No se lo dije exactamente.

-Entonces que hiciste?

-La bese.

Shikamaru no cabía del asombro. No podía creerlo, Garaa había besado a Sakura y por lo que podía notar no llevaba lesiones en el cuerpo lo que significaba que la pelirrosa no lo había golpeado.

-¿La besaste?

Garaa asintió con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Y ella se dejo?

El chico se encogio de hombros.

-Supongo que la tome por sorpresa.

Shikamaru reflexiono un poco.

-Ok, la besaste, te beso. Pero tu aun quieres encontrar a Uchiha ¿me equivoco?.

-No, estas en lo correcto- afirmo el muchacho.

-Pero ¿por que?- pregunto su amigo asombrado- creí que la querías.

Garaa solto un largo suspiro.

-Y la quiero, y es precisamente por eso que no puedo ser egoísta con ella. Se lo que quiere y si esta en mis manos hacerla feliz, lo voy a hacer.

Shikamaru lo miraba asombrado.

-Eres la persona mas extraña que conozco, cualquier otra persona aprovecharía la situación para conquistarla.

Garaa negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que en el caso de que Sakura llegara a corresponderme me gustaría que fuera por que es algo que ella desea, no solo por que sea la opción mas conveniente.

El pelinegro lo entendio.

-En ese caso te deseo suerte en el consejo, los ancianos pueden llegar a ser muy tercos.

-Para eso entraras conmigo- señalo Garaa- para ayudarme a convencerlos.

-Sera fastidioso pero que va- dijo Shikamaru encogiendose de hombros.

Los chicos entraron a la junta. Shikamaru tenia razón, el que Garaa fuera parte de la expedición no era algo que a los altos de Konoha les agradara, no solo por el hecho de que era un Kazekage si no por que perderlo seria poner a la aldea en desventaja. No podían darse el lujo de mostrarse debiles. Sin embargo el muchacho insistió y después de horas y horas de debate se llego a la conclusión de que si llegaba a encontrase con la pista del Uchiha, podría rastrearlo siempre y cuando no pusiera en riesgo ninguna de las aldeas. A lo que el Kazekage accedió…Por el momento. Por la parte de Akatsuki, no se buscaría a ninguno de los miembros del grupo a menos que estos interfirieran en las actividades de las aldeas. En ese caso podría proceder. Una vez establecidos los puntos, se informo que el Kazekage debería de regresar a la aldea de la Arena a pasar la información a sus subordinas de igual forma, era poco seguro tener dentro de la misma aldea al Zorro de las nueve colas y al Shikaku. Por lo que Garaa accedió en retirarse el día siguiente.

-Te saliste con la tuya- dijo Shikamaru.

-Parcialmente- acepto el pelirrojo

-Le contaras a Sakura tus planes de buscar a Sasuke.

-No. Lo veo poco prudente. La conozco y solo haré que se preocupe.

-Deberia saberlo.

-A su debido momento se lo diré.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a casa de Ino, es probable que las dos se encuentren ahí, Sakura tiene turno libre el día de hoy.

Garaa asintio y se dirijieron a casa de la rubia.

Garaa debía admitir que Shikamaru era bastante perspectivo. Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que la relación de ambos de desenvolviera de manera tan natural. Y ha decir verdad pocas veces se equivocaba en sus conclusiones. Sakura se encontraba con Ino y los chicos llegaron a interrumpirlas.

-Buenas tardes chicas- Saludo Shikamaru.

-Hola Shika- Saludo ion sonriendo.

Sakura se veía nerviosa, Garaa pudo notarlo sin embargo no pareció incomodarle su presencia por lo que este decidió saludarla.

-Buenas tardes Sakura- sonrio

-Hola Garaa ¿Que tal la junta?

-Bien, salió mejor de lo que esperaba- respondio el.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros?- quiso saber la pelirrosa.

-Desgraciadamente me voy mañana- comento el chico.

-Tan pronto! pero si acabas de llegar!- exclamo Ino.

Sakura coincidio.

-¿No podrías quedarte mas tiempo?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Tengo asuntos que atender-se limito a decir Garaa.

-Vida de Kazekage ustedes comprenden- señalo Shikamaru.

-Es una lastima que tengas que irte tan pronto- se lamento Ino.

-Si todo sale bien regresare pronto no se preocupen.

Pasaron un rato agradable sin preocuparse de lo que sucedería después. Sakura parecía no recordar el incidente del día anterior. No había cambios en su actitud por lo que Garaa se encontraba un tanto confundido. ¿Que acaso ella no había sentido ni la mitad de lo que había sentido el? Fuese lo que fuera se le veía bastante tranquila.

-¿Garaa me podrías acompañar a casa?- pregunto de repente la pelirrosa.

-¿Que?- pregunto el chico.

-Que si por favor me acompañas a casa- repitió la pelirrosa.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto Ino haciendo un puchero.

-Si, disculpa Ino es que estoy algo cansada- dijo Sakura- digamos que ayer no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Garaa capto la indirecta y sonrio de medio lado.

-Deberias de dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y aprender a relajarte Sakura- la regaño Ino.

-Es lo que vengo diciendo desde que la conosco- apunto Shikamaru.

Sakura volteo a ver a Garaa en busca de apoyo.

-Tienen razón- concidio el pelirrojo.

Sakura puso cara de molestia.

-No te enfades, ven vamos te llevare a casa- dijo Garaa mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Hasta pronto Ino, Shikamaru.

Ambos se despidieron de Sakura y Garaa mientras ellos atravesaban el umbral de la casa.

El resto del camino en contra de todo pronostico, ambos chicos comenzaron a platicar como solían hacerlo. Con complicidad, emoción y alegrías. De vez en cuando cada uno hacia una broma pero era bueno saber que las cosas entre ambos parecían no haber cambiado mucho. Una preocupación menos para el Kazecage.

Después de un rato, llegaron a la nueva casa de la pelarrosa, era bastante bonita y a Garaa le dio felicidad saber que Sakura comenzaba a convertirse en una mujer independiente.

-Bueno me parece que llegamos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si, creo que si- dijo sakura con pesadez.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura dudo un momento.

-¿Gustas pasar? Aun es temprano- ofreció.

El chico solo asintió y ambos entraron en la casa. Garaa solo confirmo lo que ya sabia. La casa era bonita tanto por fuera como por dentro, detalles muy simples pero femeninos la adornaban y estaba bien iluminada. Ambos se dirigieron a lo que Garaa supuso seria la sala, espero que Sakura se acomodara y una vez esto, la chica lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Supuse que lo dirías- respondió el chico con una inclinación de cabeza.

Garaa espero a que Sakura se pusiera cómoda, o comenzara la conversación, sin embargo ella se encontraba estática, como si no supiese por donde empezar. Entonces decidió empezar el, tomo aire se cruzo de brazo y rompió el silencio.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto.

La chica lo miro asombrada. Era obvio de lo que quería hablar y le molestaba que el estuviese tan tranquilo al respecto cuando ella no había podido dejar de pensar en eso toda la maldita mañana.

-¿Que es todo esto?-pregunto clavando su mirada en la de el.

-¿A que te refieres con todo esto?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo exasperada- Tu, yo…el beso.

Ah, entonces si había pensado en el beso. El acto de normalidad de hace rato era solo eso. Un acto. Eso de cierta manera hizo sentir mejor a el chico quien creía que la chica había mostrado total indiferencia hacia el evento.

-¿Que es lo que quieres que te explique?-dijo Garaa tranquilo.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Crei que había quedado implícito anoche cuando te bese.

-No estoy jugando Garaa, ¿Que es todo esto?- dijo Sakura molesta.

El chico reflexiono por un rato.

-En pocas palabras…Me encantas- soltó como si no fuera algo de otro mundo.

Sakura se sorprendió por su declaración. Pero tenia sin tener sentido, necesitaba entender, saber por que.

-¿Y en muchas?-pregunto.

-En muchas también me encantas- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Sakura solto un bufido molesta. Garaa solo rio.

-No es gracioso- exclamo la pelirrosa.

-Creeme que lo se, es solo que no entiendo por que te empeñas tanto en entenderlo- dijo el chico tratando de calmarla.

-Por que quiero entender que es lo que esta pasando- arrebato ella.

-Te lo acabo de decir, realmente no es tan complicado-apunto el pelirrojo.

-Es que no entiendo- Sakura hizo una pausa- ¿Por que ibas a querer estar conmigo?

Garaa se encogio de hombros y se metio las manos en los bolsillos.

-No puedo explicarlo. Todo es mejor cuando estas tu.

Sakura meneaba la cabeza, una parte de ella se movía por sus palabras sin embargo la otra se resistía, no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo.

-Es que no veo por que podrías estar interesado en mi- soltó un poco resignada.

-Interesado?- dijo Garaa levantando la ceja- No Sakura cuando se trata de ti me encuentro fascinado.

La chica dejo de verlo a los ojos. Comenzo a divagar por el cuarto, tomandose la cabeza. Garaa solo la observaba. ¿Era tan difícil de creer que el pudiese quererla? ¿Que acaso no había sido demasiado obvio?. Se acerco un poco a ella y la llamo para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Sakura, ¿Por que te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptarlo?-quizo saber.

La chica, se debatía internamente, muchos pensamientos… muchos sentimientos se agrupaban en su interior.

-Es solo que- hizo una pausa- No quiero que esto sea algo que se tome a la ligera, lo que me estas diciendo no es cualquier cosa, y no quiero que solo estés confundiendo el que te gusto por que se te hace fácil estar conmigo a que lo hagas por que quieras hacerlo.

El chico le levanto el rostro para poder verla. Estaba un poco exasperado sin embargo trato de calmarse para poder explicarse lo mejor que pudiese.

-Para aclarar Sakura no hay nada de FACIL al estar contigo- comenzó el pelirrojo- ¿Te has escuchado? Hay días que me muero por que no entiendo que es lo que pasa en tu cabeza, así que, para que te quede claro NO, no estoy confundido, no se como explicarte que es esto para que lo entiendas, por que ni yo mismo acabo de entenderlo, pero si se muy bien como me siento. Y lo que siento es que te quiero.

Listo lo había dicho, por fin lo había admitido en voz alta y se lo había admitido a ella, sin embargo su explicación no se podía quedar solo en eso. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos muy abierta mientas observaba como Garaa comenzaba a sacar todas esas palabras que al parecer lo venían comiendo desde hace tiempo.

-Te quiero y no solo por que me parezcas linda, que para serte sincero me parecer hermosa- la chica lo miraba estupefacta- Oh por que crea que estar contigo es lo mas fácil para mi. No, no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de esas cosas, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Te quiero por lo que eres, por lo que haces, por lo que piensas. He visto lo dulce y lo fuerte que eres. En tus peores, y mejores momentos, y entiendo con perfecta claridad lo que tu eres Sakura. Eres una magnifica persona. Y te quiero por eso.

La chica solo seguía en silencio, no podía decir ni una palabra, eran muchas cosas para procesar, solo sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir a pasos acelerados mientras el seguía hablando.

-Y si aun no te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro te lo repito Sakura. Quererte no tiene NADA que ver conmigo- dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos- pero tiene TODO que ver contigo, por que me haces quererte aun cuando he intentado no hacerlo.

Sakura lo miraba confundida. Una parte le pedía que le dijera, que todo eso era un error, que el no podía quererla por que ella no podría corresponderle. Sin embargo otra parte le decía que se mentía así misma. ¿Quererlo? no sabia si esa fuera la palabra, pero sabia que el chico le importaba, y mucho, y el hecho de que estuviese muda como piedra le confirmaba que ni ella misma sabia que era lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

-Garaa…yo- la chica no sabia ni por donde comenzar.

-Hey, todo esta bien- dijo Garaa poniendo un mecho de pelo rosa tras de su oreja.-Lo entiendo, la chica del corazón roto y todo eso….Solo quería que lo supieras- hizo una pausa- No quiero que nada cambie.

Se notaba el miedo en su voz.

-Prometo no volver a besarte, solo no desaparezcas.

Sakura solo suspiro, era increíble que realmente el tampoco entendiese que ella no podría desaparecer. No sabia lo que sentia, y Garaa acababa de afirmarle que a el no le importaba, el la quería, la quería por que si y no a causa de. Y ella sabia que aunque lo negase, no podría soportar perder al pelirrojo.

-No voy a hacerlo- dijo tratando de reconfortarlo- Me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo.

El chico sonrio de medio lado.

-No fue algo que hubiese planeado.

La chica suspiro y se debatio si debia seguir o no.

-Mañana regresas a la arena… No se cuando vuelva a verte y lo único que pasa es que me preocupa que las cosas vayan a ser diferentes- acepto la chica.

-Te prometo que no lo serán. Y siendo sincero contigo… No se si estaré todo el tiempo en la arena- admitió el chico- Hay unos asuntos que tengo que tratar… unas personas que debo de encontrar.

Sakura creyó saber a que se refería, pero esperaba con todo su corazón que su intuición estuviese equivocada.

-Garaa…

-No debes preocuparte- la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo.

-Todo estará bien- y se aseguro que la chica lo mirase a los ojos- Lo prometo.

A la mañana siguiente ya todo se había dicho. Tsunade ya había despedido a Garaa y este se encontraba a punto de despedirse cuando cierta pelirrosa lo detuvo.

-Espera- grito a lo lejos.

Garaa se volteo y espero a que lo alcanzara.

-Pense que no vendrías- dijo aliviado.

-No seas ridículo, claro que me despediría de ti- lo regaño la chica.

-Uno nunca sabe- dijo Garaa encogiendose de hombros.-Por cierto me alegra saber que aun traes el collar que te regale.

-Debo admitir que no me lo he quitado desde que me lo diste.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Es una promesa… de que no improta que pase, siempre se puede ser fuerte- explico la chica.

-Parece que si te ha afectado juntarte conmigo después de todo- se burlo el pelirrojo.

La chica sonrio.

-No tuve tiempo de agradecerte sabes-dijo Garaa e hizo una pausa- por tu obsequio, fue un lindo detalle.

-Queria que tu también tuvieses algo para recordarme- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Y que mejor que un amuleto en forma de flor de cerezo-apunto el chico.

-Intente ser simbólica, pero no es lo mío así que mi detalle fue un poco mas directo, no quería que hubiese confusiones- explico la chica jugando.- De esa forma me aseguro que podrás recordarme.

-Creo haber dicho antes, que no necesito un amuleto para recordarte-dijo el chico con esa seriedad que a ella le ponía los pelos de punta

-Es solo para confirmar- respondió ella algo nerviosa. El chico sonrio.

-Y entendí el punto perfectamente, de hecho es bastante practico para no olvidarlo- dijo al tiempo que sacaba el amuleto del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

-¿Lo traes contigo?-pregunto la chica sorprendida por el detalle.

-Digamos que me trae suerte.

-Mejor que sea una promesa- sugirió Sakura.

-Iluminame quieres-pidio Garaa.

-Una promesa de que no importa que pase, te veré pronto.

-Necesitas que te prometa eso?

-Tu nunca rompes tus promesas ¿no es así?-

Garaa asintió, la chica tenia un buen punto.

-Es una promesa entonces.

Sakura sonrio satisfecha, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de despedirse, se acerco a el y después de dudar un rato lo abrazo por la cintura. Garaa quedo sorprendido por el gesto, no pensó que después de lo que paso ella quisiera ni siquiera verlo, pero le alegro el saber que la amistad no había cambiado, aunque sus sentimientos fueran otros, confiaba en que nada en ellos seria diferente.

-Ten cuidado ¿quieres?- pidió la chica- lo que sea que vayas a hacer, lo que sea que es tu misión, solo ten cuidado.

El pudo notar la preocupación en su voz. De alguna manera Sakura sabia lo que el planeaba, aunque posiblemente no estaba segura de los detalles y de que incluía encontrar a cierto pelinegro.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… Lo prometo.

Sakura sonrio aun contra su pecho y se separo lentamente. Garaa miraba a aquella hermosa criatura que tenia ante sus ojos. Si supiera que todo lo que hacia era por ella. Tomo uno de sus mechones rosa de cabello y se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

-Hasta pronto Garaa.

-Hasta pronto Sakura.

Y así se despidieron, ella regreso a sus labores en el hospital y el rumbo a cumplir con sus deberes, no solo los que tenia como Kage si no con los referentes a las promesas que también hizo como amigo.

-Tengo el informe de Akastuki que me pediste Garaa- dijo Temari entrando a su oficina.

-Muchas gracias-

-Hay noticias sobre el grupo?- quiso saber la rubia.

-No desde la ultima vez- dijo el chico preocupado- Habiamos seguido su rastro por semanas sin embargo parecer haber desaparecido.

-Tal vez tuvieron miedo- apunto la chica.

Garaa negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo creo que están planeando algo….Tanta tranquilidad no me da buena espina.

-Y sobre Sasuke Uchiha-quiso saber su hermana.

-Perdimos el rastro, al parecer junto un grupo de cuatro personas, el y tres mas. Una de ellos detecta los niveles de chacra y lo ayudo a evadirnos.

-Que estará planeando ese mocoso-dijo Temari molesta.

-Lo ultimo que supe es que buscaba a Itachi Uchiha-dijo Garaa leyendo el archivo que su hermana acababa de entregarle.

-No pensara atacarlo ¿o si?- pregunto la rubia.

-No tengo la mas mínima idea Temari-

En eso se escucho un ruido y la oficna comenzo a temblar.

-¿Que diablos?- Exclamo la rubia.- ¿Que esta pasando?

-Nosotros querida hermana- dijo Garaa mientras se dirigía a la salida- Estamos siendo atacados por Akatsuki.

Garaa salió lo mas rapdo que pudo con su hermana detrás de el. Miro a muchos de sus hombres yaciendo en el suelo, busco a alguien que pudiera darle información y se encontró con Kankuro.

-¿cual es la situación?- pido saber.

-Es un miembro de Akatsuki, un tal Deidara, juega con archilla que hace explotar con una técnica personal- informo su hermano.

-Con eso me basta-

Dicho eso Garaa se dirigió junto con su arena a bucar al atacante quien se encontraba por los aires.

-Hasta que el Kazekage se digna a aparecer- dijo Deidara con malicia- pensé que te esconderías toda la noche.

-Lo dice el que prefiere los combates a larga distancia- contrataco Garaa con seriedad.

-Mira niño, ven con nosotros por las buenas, o tendré que llevarte por las malas.

Garaa solo sonrio. Y comenzo a atacarlo.

-La diplomacia con gente como tu nunca a sido mi fuerte- dijo al tiempo que uno de sus ataques lograba crear una herida en el brazo izquierdo del atacante.

-Sera una larga noche- sentencio Deidara molesto.

Y así ambos ninjas comenzaron a pelear. Deidara era bastante fuerte, sin embargo se encontraba sorprendido que el pelirrojo fuera tan habilidoso a tan corta edad. La verdad es que si no fuera por que sus ordenes era las de atraparlo y el hecho de que este le hubiera molido el orgullo hasta pudieron haberse llevado bien. El chico era fuerte, no por nada era el Kazekage de la aldea. Sin embargo Akatsuki no juega limpio y antes de que Garaa lo pudiese notar, Deidara mando un montón de bombas en forma de arañas de aldea a impregnar la ciudad. Hacerlas estallar siginificaria la muerte de una gran parte de la población de la aldea. Asi que tomando fuerzas de donde pudo, Garaa se las ingenio para crear un escudo gigante que recibió todo el impacto de la bomba de Deidara.

-Bingo- exclamo este.

Llevaban ya mucho tiempo de duelo y ambos ninjas se encontaban cansados, Por su parte Garaa se encontraba tan concentrado en la gran cantidad de arena que tenia que controlar para salvar a su pueblo que no noto, que en ese momento deidara hizo explotar una bomba a su lado, fue todo lo que pudo soportar la bomba se encontraba tan cerca que lo dejo inconsciente.Y justo en ese instante Deidara lo tomo y se dispuso a escapar de la aldea de la Arena, llevandose consigo a el Kazekage.

Temari y Kankuro miraban todo a lo lejos, como su hermano había agotado hasta el ultimo aliento de chakra para salvar a su pueblo, de no haberse preocupado por los ciudadanos, derrotar a Deidara hubiese sido fácil y ellos lo sabían. Pero ese no era el caso y su peor temor se hizo realidad. El seguirlos solo los había molestado y ahora Akatsuki tenia a Garaa en sus manos.

-Manden una carta a Konoha! Ahora!- ordeno Temari.

-Tu crees que ellos podrán ayudarnos?-pregunto Kankuro.

-No me cabe duda- dijo la rubia- solo espero que no sea muy tarde.

En ese mismo instante bajo la desesperación de las calles, un alcon salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la aldea de la arena, llevando con sigo sus malas noticias a Konoha.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja, los chicos se encofraban en casa de Shikamaru platicando sobre sus actividades de la semana. Se encontraban riendo y conviviendo como tenían tiempo que no hacían Tan en paz y tan en calma. Los hyuga estaban ahí, y Sakura pudo notar como Hinata se le quedaba viendo a Naruto mientras este platicaba emocionado con la oji perla de sus aventuras. Eran lindos juntos. También estaba Ino, Chouji, Kiba. Entre risas y parloteos Sakura también pudo notar, que la forma en la que Ino y Shikamaru se trataban no era la misma de antes. Habia algo diferente. Tal vez algo comenzaba a formarse dentro de esos dos, o tal vez ella solo estaba imaginando las cosas. Como haya sido, los chicos convivían alegremente hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

Shikamaru se dirigió a abrir, y de repense los chicos quedaron en silencio, tomo una nota entre sus manos y la guardo en sus bolsillos.

-Entiendo- dijo seriamente y prosigui a regresar a donde se encontraban todos.

Su expresión era de inmensa preocupación, como si le acabasen de dar la peor noticia en mucho tiempo. Busco entre sus invitados y clavo su vista en la de Sakura.

Sakura-comenzo Shikamaru lentamente.

La chica podía notar que su amigo estaba preocupado.

-Akatsuki ataco la aldea de la arena- sigui el pelinegro.

Sakura se paro de su asiento y preocupada, poniendo suma atención a las palabras de su amigo esperando que lo que temía no fuese cierto.

-Garaa la defendio y salvo de una posible destrucción masiva- siguió Shikamaru- pero en el intento perdió mucha fuerza y... -hizo una pausa- fue capturado por Deidara.

Sakura no se lo podía creer, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no, eso no era posible. Garaa era de las personas mas fuertes que conocía, eso no podía ser cierto.

-Shikamaru...

-Sakura-volvio a decir Shikamaru seriamente- Akatsuki tiene a Garaa.


	8. Nunca es demasiado tarde

-Naruto tienes que calmarte-grito Ino.

El chico se movió de un lado a otro. Desde que el mensajero le dio la noticia del secuestro de Garaa a Shikamaru y este la había pasado a ellos, el rubio no podía quedarse tranquilo ni un segundo.

-Como quieres que me calme Ino! Tienen a Garaa, los malditos de Akatsuki tienen a Garaa!- grito molesto.

-Ino tiene razón Naruto debes de calmarte- sugirio Hinata timidamente.

El chico solo la miro dudando por un momento. Calmarse, imposible, eso era malo y estar calmado no solucionaría nada.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, no es justo chicos- decia- tenemos que hacer algo!

-Sakura por favor, hazlo entrar en razón!- suplico Ino.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sillón,seria desde hace buen rato. Shikamaru sentado a lado de ella también tenia buen tiempo sin pronunciar una palabra. Ambos chicos se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos ambos analizando todas las soluciones. Para ella la noticia le caído como un balde de agua fría. Algo en su interior se contrajo produciendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero tenia que pensar, tenia que arreglar esto. Miles de sentimientos invadían su mente, miedo, dolor, era demasiado. La chica se tomo el rostro con las manos tratando de calmarse.

-Sakura!-gritaron Ino y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

La chica tomo aire y lentamente levanto su mirada hacia Naruto.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-le pidió este.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos.

-¿Que propones?-pregunto con seriedad-¿Ir tras Akatsuki?

-Si-respondio Naruto.

Todos quedaron en silencio, analizando las consecuencias de las palabras de su amigo.

-Por favor Naruto, escuchate, no estas pensando con claridad, lo que tu propones es una locura-alegaba Ino.

Ni Naruto ni nadie respondió. La rubia busco a su amiga en busca de apoyo.

-Sakura por favor- pidió- dile que es una locura!

Sakura se cruzo de brazos y recosto su espalda en el asiento.

-Si, es una locura -respondio.

Ino sonrio de medio lado con satisfacción. La cara de Naruto era inquebrantable, y de perfecto asombro. Shikamaru solo la volteo a ver con la mirada gélida.

-Es una locura pero es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer -sentencio la pelirrosa.

Naruto sonrio, sabia que su amiga no lo dejaría solo. No en esto. Eran un equipo y podrían arreglar lo que estaba pasando.

-Shikamaru!-pidio Ino.

-Lo siento Ino, pero tienen razón- concordó su amigo.

Ino solto un bufido molesta.

-¿Que acaso Hinata y yo somos las únicas cuerdas aquí?-pregunto Ino.

Sakura volteo a verla.

-Ino, no te estoy pidiendo que vengas- dijo seriamente.

La rubia se quedo como piedra.

-A decir verdad me gustaría que te quedaras- contio la pelirrosa- no por que dude de tus habilidades si no por que no quiero que mas gente cercana a mi salga lastimada- aclaro Sakura.

-Ese es mi punto-dijo la rubia derrotada.

Sakura se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Nada malo va a pasar, somos Shikamaru, Naruto y yo- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo- tenemos un equipo muy bien balanceado.

Ino solo la observaba.

-Sin embargo si nos quedamos, algo podría pasarle a Garaa- declaro la pelirrosa y su voz se quebró por un momento- y no estoy dispuesta a permitir eso.

Ino asintió. Sabia que Sakura tenia razón, ella tampoco quería que nada malo le pasara a Garaa. El problema era que tratandose de Akatsuki, todo le parecía perdido. Tenia miedo, miedo por ella y por sus amigos. Pero sabia que ellos eran lo suficientemente tercos para no dejarse vencer.

-Lo entiendo- contesto su amiga resignada. Sakura sonrio.

-Shikamaru. ¿Que orden dio la Hokage?- pregunto Sakura.

-Tome a los ninjas que considere adecuados y partamos por la mañana a la aldea de la arena.

-Voy contigo- dijo la chica seriamente.

-Supuse que lo harías- dijo Shikamaru cruzando de brazos.

-Yo también voy- agrego Naturo.

-Seremos solo los tres, no me gustaría llevar un grupo mayor a este-

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Es hora de irnos, debemos preparar todo para mañana- Dijo Naruto.- Shikamaru nos vemos por la mañana en la entrada de la aldea.

El chico dio una muestra de aprobación.

-Hinata ven conmigo, te llevare a casa- ofrecio Naruto.

-Muchas gracias- respondió la chica.

Y ambos salieron de la habitacion.

-Ino- comenzó Sakura- ven conmigo, es hora de irnos-

La rubia asintio.

-Buenas noches Shikamaru- se despidió Sakura -te espero afuera.- dijo mientras dejaba a Ino con Shikamaru en la habitación.

Ambos chicos solo se miraban en silencio. Shikamaru se acerco a ella y saco una de las manos de sus bolsillos para levantar el rostro de la rubia.

-No te preocupes Yamanaka. Lo tengo todo controlado.

-Tu sabes que esto es una locura-dijo la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos - Y aun así decidiste ir.

-Tengo una buena corazonada-respondio.

La chica solto un bufido.

-Nunca crei que llegaria el dia en que Shikamaru Nara se basara en corazonadas-se burlo Ino.

El chico tomo su mentón con una de sus manos y levanto su rostro para poder verle.

-Todo estará bien- dijo suavemente tratando de calmarla.

Ella solo lo miraba profundamente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Tengo miedo- admitió ella derrotada.

-Tambien yo- sonrio el chico- pero Garaa es mi amigo y se que el no dudaría en hacer lo mismo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es corresponderle de la misma manera… Soy un ninja después de todo.

Ino asintió con la cabeza dandole a entender que entendía sus razones.

-Volveremos antes de que te des diría que te preocuparías tanto por mi- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado.

-Si no regresas no tendré con quien pelar- se defendió ella.

-Siempre tan problemática eh Yamanaka.

Ella sonrio.

Se quedaron mirando por un tiempo, sin embargo no encontraban la forma adecuada de decirse adiós. Aun se encontraban muy juntos por que la platica se había dado casi en susurros. Ino podía sentir la calidez que emanaba su compañero y este podía oler el perfume de jazmines que utilizaba su compañera. Envueltos en ese silencio imposible de romper por miedo a desmoronar la imagen que ellos estaban formando.

-Sakura te espera- dijo Shikamaru.

Ino asintio.

-Hasta luego Shikamaru- se despidió con una leve sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto Ino- dijo el con las manos en los bolsillos y viendola a los ojos.

La chica se dio media vuelta y el la siguió mientras atravesaba el pasillo hacia la puerta. La chica tomo la perilla y de dispuso a salí pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla algo en ella la detuvo.

-Shikamaru- dijo al tiempo que volteaba a verlo.

El chico solo la observo.

-Cuidate mucho- le pidió.

-Lo hare-respondio de tal manera que ella supo que no importara que tanto trabajo le costara el haría todo lo posible por regresar a la aldea.

Dicho esto la rubia cerro la puerta y se fue, Shikamaru sonrio de medio lado sabiendo que no importaba que no lo dijera ella se preocupaba tanto por el como posiblemente el por ella. Y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que tendría que hacer el mejor de sus trabajos para poder volver lo antes posible con esa chica.

A la mañana siguiente los tres chicos se dirigieron a la aldea de la arena lo mas rápido que pudieron. El camino era largo sin embago ninguno de los tres quiso pararse a descansar mas de lo necesario. Después de un buen rato ambos llegaron a las puertas de la arena donde Temari ya los estaba esperando.

-Los estábamos esperadno- dijo seriamente.

-Llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos- aclaro Shikamaru.

-Sakura, Naruto, bienvenido- saludo la chica.

-Temaria, podrías informarnos sobre la situación- pidió Naruto.

-Si, solo que hay algo que necesito que hagan primero.

Los chicos la siguieron sin saber a que se refería. Caminaron tras ella hasta llegar a el hospital, no sabían que hacían ahí hasta que Temari los condujo a un cuarto donde se encontraba Kakuro recostado sobre una cama, bañado e fiebre y con una anciana tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Que le ha pasado?- pregunto Sakura.

-Salio tras los captores de Garaa, y un integrante de Akatsuki lo encaro. En el combate mi hermano fue lastimado y envenenado- dijo Temari con poca energía.

-¿Deidara hizo esto?- pregunto Shikamaru curioso ya que en ninguno de los registros que había leído de Akatsuki se mencionaba que deidara conociera de venenos solo de explosivos.

-Lo hizo Sasori- hablo la anciana.

-Chiyo eso es imposible- la interrumpió Temari.

-Niña, solo hay una persona que utilizaba este tipo de venenos y era el, ademas- dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de tela que Kankuro traía en las manos- Aquí esta su firma.

Dijo mientras mostraba el emblema de una escorpión rojo.

-Sera casi imposible encontrar una cura que pueda ayudarlo- dijo la anciana con pesadez- lo siento.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Sakura hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-¿Tu?- preugnto la anciana.

-Tengo entendido que Tsunade te ha entrenado ¿me equivoco?- pregunto Temari- Es por eso que solicite tu ayuda.

-Por dador denke unos minutos y materiales y prometo ayudar a tu hermano.

La anciana la miraba incrédula, per todos accedieron. Le llevaron a Sakura sus materiales y al cabo de nos minutos ya tenia una posición la cual dio resultado positivo sobre el afectado.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo la anciana

-Temari por favor, la información sobre el paradero de Garaa- pidió Sakura.

-Se fueron hacia el norte- dijo Kakuro con voz débil.- Cuando los seguía escuche que iban hacia el bosque del norte.

Sakura asintio y volteo a ver a Shikamaru.

-Saldremos en la mañana- dijo el chico.

-Debemos ir ya- exigió Naruto.

-Debemos analizar la situación Naruto, vamos a rescatarlo no a un ataque suicida- aclaro el peligro.

-Shikamaru tiene razón- dijo la pelirrosa- Naruto debemos pensar claro antes de atacar, las personas de Akatsuki no son gente que podamos tomar a la ligera.

Naruto dudo por un momento peor sabia que tenían razón.

-El problema es que si Sasori se encuentra con ellos, las cosas no serán nada faciles- comento Temari preocupada.

-Por Sasori no te preocupes niña, yo me encargare de el- dijo la anciana.

-¿Usted? pregunto Shikamaru

-Si hay alguien que puede detenerlo soy yo- aclaro ella.

El chico busco la aprobación de Temari quien le confirmo lo que la señora decía.

-En tal caso deberíamos retirarnos a descansar mañana saldremos temprano.

Todos asintieron.

-Me quedare un rato mas ayudando a Kakuro, los alcanzo en un rato- explico Sakura.

Todos salieron de la habitación y la chica se quedo sola con el hermano de su amigo.

-No tienes que hacerlo- hablo este por fin.

-Despues de como te tratamos y a ellos en los exámenes genin no deberías quedarte.- dijo el chico levemente.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado ademas quiero hacerlo.

-Ya veo.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto la chica.

-Ya veo que es lo que tiene a mi hermano tan fascinado acerca de ti- explico el chico.

-No se de que me hablas- dijo la chica roja como tomate.

-No me escuhes alomejor solo deliro por el medicamente.

Y después de un rato el chico callo profundamente dormido.

Sakura salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el edificio en el que se hospedaban. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con Shikamaru que aun seguía despierto.

-¿No puedes dormir eh?- dijo la chica.

-Hay muchos detalles que debo de acomodar- explico el.

-Te molesta si te hago compañía?

-De hecho me gustaría que me acompañaras a dar un paseo- exclamo el chico.

Sakura lo siguió.

Caminaron un largo rato. El cielo se veía mas oscuro y las estrellas brillaban con mas claridad.

-No va a ser fácil traerlo de vuelta sakura, espero que lo sepas- dijo su amigo.

-Lo se- acepto ella- pero haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacer que vuelva.

Su amigo sonrio satisfecho. Sin embargo recordó que aun había algo que debía decirle y retomo su actitud seria.

-No debes culparte de esto.

La chica no comprendia.

-No es tu culpa que tengan a Garaa- explico el- te conozco y se que lo estas pensado pero, Garaa sabia lo que hacia, el ya me lo había dicho, no tienes nada de que culparte.

Ella no estaba tan segura de eso.

-Si yo nunca le hubiera dicho nada el no se hubiera metido- dijo tristemente.

El chico bufo.

-Conoces a Garaa mejor que nadie y sabes que eso no es verdad.

La chica bajo la cara.

-Sakura puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime-dijo ella.

-¿Que sentiste cuando te enteraste que Akatsuki lo tenia?

La pregunta la dejo desconcertada.

-No lo se, al principio no podía creerlo pero después sentí mucho miedo, sentí que tenia que hacer algo-

Shikamaru medito por un momento.

-¿Tu sabes que el te quiere verdad?

Ella solo asintió.

-Y tu que sientes?

-Creo que no puedo pensar en esas cosas, no lo se shikamaru, la verdad es que no quiero pensarlo no puedo pensarlo por que si lo hago solo comienzo a confundirme yo misma. No puedo hacer eso.

-No te pregunte que es lo que crees, te pregunte que es lo que sientes.

-Y por que debería hacerle caso a lo que siento.

-Por que se puede dudar de lo que se piensa pero no de lo que se siente. Los deseos del corazón son mas fuertes que cualquier otro pensamiento de razón que podamos idear.

Sakura tomo aire, y miro hacia el cielo.

-La primera vez que lo vi en la aldea… Después de los exámenes genin, yo no me encontraba en mi mejor forma. Garaa de alguna forma logro hacerme recordar lo que yo era. Literalmente me salvo de mi misma. Y cuando estoy con el, siento que no importa que tan malas se vean las cosas al final todo saldrá bien por que el estará ahí para protegerme. Se que suena egoísta e incluso infantil pero con el me siento segura, de ser yo misma.

-Lo quieres no es así?

-No lo se,

-Deja de negarlo. No estoy diciendo que estés enamorada de el, hay muchas formas de querer a las personas, pero tienes que aceptarte a ti misma que el chico no te es indiferente, lo quieres Sakura, y no hay nada de malo en ello.

Ella se quedo callada por un momento sin voltear a verle.

-Tengo miedo que si me permito tener ese tipo de pensamientos…Si me lo admito a mi misma, las cosas vayan a derrumbarse.

-Sakura la vida es demasiad corta para no decir aquello que sentimos. Solo piensalo quieres.

Ella asintió.

-Deberiams dormir mañana partimos en su búsqueda.

Y así ambos chicos decidieron descansar lo que les quedaba de noche. Mañana seria un largo día, y de ahí en adelante todo seria cuesta arriba. Hasta encontrarlo. Hasta traerlo de vuelta.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se reunieron en la entrada de la alde de la arena. Ahí se juntaron con Temari y la señora chiyo quienes les dio instrucciones precisas de la forma de operar. Temaria partiría por un lado con su escuadrón en busca de pistas mientras los tres ninjas de la hoja y la anciana partirían hacia la dirección que señalo Kankuro. El primero en encontrar señales o indicios de Garaa avisaría al otro equipo para hacer un frente común. Y dicho esto y aclarando los procedimientos se despidieron.

El camino fue largo y cansado. Era difícil recorrer tierras que no eran las tuyas. Shikamaru había analizado todo lo que se conocía acerca de Deidara y Sasori, sin embargo de este ultimo no había logrado conseguir gran cosa. Naruto se encontraba impaciente y se le notaba por la forma en la que se movía en el camino. La anciana por su parte iba tranquila como era de esperarse y dentro de la mente de la pelirrsa miles de pensamientos comenzaban a planterse. No podía olvidar la conversación que había tenido con Shikamaru, con Ino e incluso con ella misma. Ellos tenían razón, ella lo quería, no sabia de que forma lo hacia pero si lo quería, no se hubiera arriesgado hasta este punto si no fuera por ello. Pero saberlo no era suficiente, ella tenia que decirselo y se prometio a si misma que en cuanto lo recuperaran le diría como se sentía no por que sintiera que necesitaba hacerlo simplemente ya estaba cansada de ocultarlo. Lo que pasara después de ahí solo lo sabría el tiempo. Avanzaron por un muy largo rato hasta que Shikamaru se detuvo.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Naruto.

-Estan cerca- dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto el rubio.

-Puede estires un aura de muerte- aclaro la anciana.- La gente de Akatsuki debe de estar cerca.

Sakura trato de concentrarse en localizar el punto de energía de lo que ellos estaban hablando. _Ahí!_ dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente una roca gigantesca que cubría una cueva. Todos a su alrededor la miraron asombrados por el impacto.

-Veo muchachita que eres mas que una cara bonita- le dijo la anciana.

-No tiene idea- dijo Shikamaru.

Una vez el el polvo se disipo los ninjas pudieron ver hacia dentro de la cueva que acababan de abriar. Y para su sorpresa, ahí estaban. Deidara un hombre rubio de ojos azules, guapo, el cabello amarrado en una coleta y un mechón de pelo tapaba uno de sus ojos. El otro individuo se veía espeluznante su mera presencia le daba a Sakura un escalofrío. _El es sasori_ pensó para sus adentro. Pero fue hasta que volteo hacia lo que había en medio de ellos dos que la voz de la pelirrosa se congelo.

-Garaa- dijo con lo poco de voz que le quedaba.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí- Saludo deidara. -Mira Sasori parece que tenemos visitas.

Sasori no respondio.

-A que se debe tan inesperado honor?- se burlo el rubio.

-Dejate de juegos muñeco de porcelana venimos por Garaa!- grito Naruto desesperado.

Deidara rio con malicia.

-Oh ya veo, si tanto lo quieres- hizo una pausa- ven por el.

Y dicho esto se retiro para que pudeiran ver el cuerpo de Garaa tirado en el piso de la cueva.

-Garaa!- grito Sakura.

La expresión de Shikamaru era de puro asombro.

-Que le hiciste imbécil!- exigió saber Naruto.

-Hicimos- aclaro Deidara- unicamente extrajimos el Shikaku, ordenes del jefe, nada personal.

-El esta…- comenzo Shikamaru.

-Debil… muy débil- aclaro Deidara con malicia.- No me sorprendería que muriese en poco tiempo. Es una lastima ¿saben? fue un rival muy admirable pudimos haberlo reclutado ¿No lo crees Sasori?

El chico hablo por primera vez.

-Un miembro de la Arena es suficiente, ademas no hubiera aceptado.

-En eso tienes razón concidio Deidara.

Dentro de la mente de Sakura, miles de emociones comenzaban a nublarse, debía hacer algo debía darle atención medica pero ¿como?. Naruto!. Si Naruto debía causar una distracción. Volteo a ver y al parecer su amigo pensaba lo mismo que ella, perfectamente sincronizados El rubio se dirigió a Atacar a los de Akatsuki y Sakura aprovecho la distracción para correr hacia Garaa. Sin embargo Sasori fue mas rápido e inmovilizo a Naruto y Deidara detuvo a Sakura antes de que esta llegase a Garaa.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.- fue un movimiento muy arriesgado no te parece.

-Ella no dijo nada, se encontraba en posición de defensiva, con su mirada bien dija sobre la de Deidara.

-Y al parecer también eres valiente ademas de bonita debo admitir.

-Deidara dejate de coqueteos- exclamo Sasori molesto.

-Vamos Sasori, tienes que dimitir que esta ninja es una preciosidad, es una pena que no podamos llevarnosla.

Sakura abofeteo a Deidara antes de que este pudiese dar otro paso hacia ella.

-Ni en un millón de años me iría con alguien como tu- exclamo furiosa.

-Y ademas tiene carácter- dijo deidara mientras se masageaba la mandibula.

-DEidara devuelvenos a Garaa, somos cuatro contra dos, sus probabilidades están en desventaja- hablo Shikamaru tranquilamente.

-Si tanto lo queiren- comenzo el rubio.- Vengan por el.

Y dicho esto creo un animal volador de arcilla tomo el cuerpo de garra entre una de sus patas y salió corriendo de la cueva.

Naruto, Shikamaru y todos los demás corrieron tras de el pero Sasori les impidió el paso.

-Lo siento, no es mi deber entrometerme pero me temo que no podré dejarlos salir. Trabajo en equipo ustedes comprenden.

-Sasori dejare de tonterías y deja pasar a tu abuela!- grito la señora chiyo.

Todos se quedaron asombrados. Esas señora era abuela de aquel Akatsuki, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta lo ataco. El ninja esquibo el ataque con agilidad dandole tiempo suficiente a Naruto y Shikamaru de salir de la cueva.

-Sakura sal de ahí.

La chica dudo por un momento. Volteo a ver a la anciana quien se debatía a duelo con el Akatsuki y miro a Naruto a los ojos.

-Shikamaru, debo quedarme, no puedo dejarla sola. Confio en que sabrán como detener a Deidara. Yo los alcanzare tan pronto como me sea posible. Y Naruto- el le devolvió la mirada.- Traelo de vuelta por favor.

El chico asintio.

-Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Si!, no pierdan tiempo estaré bien- grito la pelirrosa.

Era momento de que ella también hiciera algo, estaba cansada de quedarse sentada mirando como los demás hacia el trabajo que a ella le correspondería hacer. Ya no era débil, había ido ahí con un solo motivo y ese motivo era regresar a el Kazekage con vida. Los detalles de como sucedería esto no era importante, aun si eso conllevaba a perder su propia vida.

Sakura veía como ambos niñas peleaban, con un estilo muy parecido a el de Kankuro. Ambos eran titiriteros, tenia sentido verlo desde esa manera. Ella tenia que hacer algo, conocía muy poco sobre la técnica pero sabia que tenia que ir guiada por patrones, estudio y participo como pudo.

-Sakura no te metas- pidió chiyo- Esto es entre mi y Sasori, podrías salir lastimada.

-No puedo hacer eso- se defendió la pelirrosa.

-Hasle caso a la anciana, seria una pena tener que matarte- respondió el Akatsuki seriamente.

-No será tan sencillo- dijo la pelirrosa al tiempo que lograba atinar uno de sus movimiento y le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

La cueva se quedo en total silencio. Sakura vio como lo que había sido la cara de Sasori comenzaba a caerse en pedazos.

-¿Pero que demonios?- exclamo.

-Debi suponerlo- dijo la anciana- no cambias he sasori, siempre detrás de tus marionetas.

Toda la cascara dejo de caer y frente a los ojos de Sakura quedo un joven de pelo rojizo y ojos color miel, muy parecido a Garaa, de aspecto fino y semblante serio. Sakura estaba impactada, no se había visto venir este desenlace.

-Vaya, parece que eres obstinada- Dijo sasori mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo siento tienes algo que yo deseo- exclamo la pelirrosa.

-Ah si, y que es eso exactamente- jugo Sasori- te sorpenderias de las cosas que yo se, tal vez te refieras a Garaa o tal vez..- hizo una pausa.

Sakura no entendía por supuesto que se refería a garra que otra cosa podría tener el en lo que ella estuviese interesada. -Oh tal vez prefieras información sobre Sasuke Uchiha- declaro con malicia.

Ella lo miro asombrada, ¿Como sabia el sobre Sasuke?¿Como sabría el sobre ella?.

-impresionante no?, las cosas que uno se entera cuando esta bien conectado, se bien que tu aldea tiene tiempo buscando y hasta donde tengo entendido tu y el rubio solían ser sus compañeros.

-No estoy para juegos- contesto Sakura con frialdad.

-No estoy jugando- dijo Sasori- sin embargo tendré que negarte ambas cosas. Ordenes del Jefe.- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Sakura y antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo la jalo hacia el por la muñeca.

-Que lastima- dijo- Deidara tiene razón, eres una preciosidad, es una pena que deba matarte.

Sakura no le dio tiempo de decir ni una palabra cuando ya lo estaba atacando. Habian aprovechado el monologo de sasoria para acorralarlo entre ella y la anciana. El chico repelaba sus ataques sin ningunproblema. Era imposible que fuera tan bueno pensaba Sakura.

-Lo siento pero ya me canse de jugar- dijo sasori al momento que comenzaba a sacar su arsenal de títeres.

-Sakura esto comenzara a ponerse feo, tienes que confiar en mi- pidió la anciana.

La pelirrosa solo asintio.

El chico comenzó a atracar sin embargo amabas ninjas lograban esquivarlo a la perfección. Sasori estaba asombrado de su abuela lo entendía pero de Sakura era algo que lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

-Veo que no cambias chiyo- dijo secamente. utiizarla como títere era algo que no me tenia esperado.

Afirmo Sasori dandis cuenta del truco.

-Sin embargo ni tus habilidosos dedos podrán protegerla de esto.

y dicho aquello tiro una ráfaga de púas en dirección a la pelirrosa.

-Cuidado Sakura! Estan envenenadas!- grito la anciana.

A la pelirrosa no le importo, abriendo paso entre las ajugas comenzó a acechares a sasori. Su cuerpo comenzaba a recibir cortadas con el veneno pero no planeaba parar.

-Detente! Lo que estas haciendo es suicidio. exlamo la ancia,

-Deberias hacerle caso Sakura, el veneno no tardara en hacer efecto- dijo sasori.

Ella solo sonrio de lado y antes de que el pudoese reaccionar ya se eonctraba al lado de el, había roto los hilos de sus manos y lo tenia a su mercet.

-Antes de morir primero me dejaras ir pr Garaa- dijo Sakura letalmente mirando fieramente los ojos miel del Akatsuki.

-Explicme como es que Garaa ha conseguido que una muchacha tan linda como tu se arriesgue hasta este punto. Hasta donde yo recuerdo todos le temían de pequeño el niño creció solo. Compartiamos eso en común- pregunto Sasori intrigado.

-Por que el decidió cambiar su destino- exclamo Sakura mientras le enterraba un Kunai en el brazo derecho.

Sasori había anticipado el ataque y a tu vez había enterrado una ajuja en el hombro de la chica.

-Realmente es una pena que debas morir. Eres la ninja mas intrigante que he conocido, hubiera sido interesante llegar a tratarte- aclaro el con seriedad.

Sakura cayo a el suelo.

-No!- grito chiyo.- Sasori por que haces esto.

-Tu sabes por que!- grito el.- En la aldea a nadie le importaba como me sentía, era bueno para una cosa, para la guerra y era lo único para lo que ustedes me veía. Como un arma. Realemente nunca entendieron que lo único que yo quería era que todo esto acabara. Y lo que vez ahora es el fruto de lo que ustedes crearon, este es mi destino abuela, simplemente estoy aceptando.

-Es por eso, que alguien viene a rescatar a Garaa y nadie quiso rescatarte a ti- dijo Sakura levantandose lentamente.-El decidió inventarse otro destino.- Y dicho esto le propino un golpe en el estomago.

Sasori cayo de rodillas. ¿Como era posible que ella siguiera de pie? La había envenenado, la había golpeado, la chica no tenia ni la mitad de fuerza que el teni y ella lo sabia y aun así seguía terca en luchar. Realmente Garaa era afortunado de tener gente que se sacrificara a esa manera por el, le sorprendió como pueden cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo y pensó si aun seria tarde para el.

-Sasori, no se como haya sido tu vida, y no estoy en derecho de jusgarte, pero si puedo decirte que lo que eres ahora es solo el resultado de lo que tu decidiste creer de ti mismo. No son palabras mías, cierto Kazekage me las dijo hace poco. Es preferible buscar la forma de apuntalar con tu bondad que con tu odio. El odio es mas fácil te digo, la bondad requiere tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero es lo que me tiene aquí peleando y no pienso rendirme.- dijo Sakura al tiempo que tiraba una jeringa de su mano.

 _Antidoto_ pensó Sasori, la chica había hecho un antídoto para su veneno. Nunca nadie había logrado contrarrestarlo.

El chico se paro lentamente. Miro a su abuela y le hizo un gesto para que se quedara callada, lentamente se acerc a Sakura, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos verdes que lo miraban firamente.

-¿Por que es tan importante para ti la vida de mi primo?- pregunto Sasori.

 _¿Eran familia? Imposible,_ Ni Garaa ni Temari ni nadie nunca lo había mencionado. Sin embargo tenia que admitir que el parecido existía.

.-Por que se lo debo- respondió la pelirrosa sin parpadear.

-Esa no es una respuesta-dijo sasori con su mirada tensa.

-Por que..por que Garaa es importante para mi- confeso la pelirrosa.

-¿Lo quieres?-

Por que todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado por saber si lo quiera o no, no era asunto suyo, lo que ella estuviese o no sintiendo no le correspondía a nadie mas que a ella. Por dios ya era lo suficientemente difícil saber que tenia que recuperarlo como para que a gente la estuviera cuestionando sobre lo que ella sentía.

-Por que es tan importante saberlo?- pregunto molesta.

El chico la tomo del menton.

-Por que si alguien como tu puede querer a alguien como el… entonces yo aun tengo esperanza- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-¿Que?-preugnto Sakura asombrada.

-Hay algo en ti, ni siquiera se que es pero… siento que debo dejarte ir tras el- dijo a el tiempo que la soltaba.

Sakura lo miraba asombrada, No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Es en serio esto?- pregunto sorprendida.

La anciana también estaba que no se lo creía,

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con la captura….Garaa es familia y siempre sentí una gan empatía hacia el- dijo el pelirrojo- Por favor vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Sakura tomo a la señora chiyo y la ayudo a levantarse. Estaban a punto de salir de la cueva seguidas de la mirada confundida de Sasori cuando Sakura se volteo para verle.

-Sasori, muchas gracias- dijo a el tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

El no respondió. Sakura se volteo para seguir avanzando cuando Sasori la interrumpió.

-Hey preciosa! Hay algo mas que debo decirte.

Sakura volteo extrañada.

-Sasuke Uchiha. el esta cerca. No se exactamente cuando tenga planeado hacerlo pero todo apunta a que va por Itachi.

 _Lo sabia_ Sakura se sintió unpoco triste al saber que su antiguo compañero aun no abandonaba su sed de venganza. Si solo entendiera que no era la única forma de solucionar las cosas.

-No se como pretenda hacerlo, pero conozco a Itachi y no será nada fácil, creí que deberías saberlo- finalizo sasori.

-Gracias- dijo sakura

Y dicho esto salió de la cueva llena mas de dudas de con las que había entrado.

Por su parte Shikamaru y Naruto llevaban buena parte de su trayecto atacando a Deidara a larga distancia. Era imposible atinar a un golpe debido a que las técnicas de Shkamaru no existían sin sombra, Y los golpes de Naruto eran interceptados por los muñecos voladores de arcilla. Sin embargo después de mucho pelear. Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru lograron encontrar un punto débil del Akatsuki. Se estaba quedando sin arcilla y se le notaba nervioso por que su otro compañero no llegaba. A decir verdad ello también estaban preocupados por sakura pero el hecho de que Sasori no llegar significaba que ella seguía con vida. Después de mucho pelare Narut logro atinar un golpe a Deidara que lo saco volando haciendo que el cuerpo de Garaa calles e del ave de arcilla. Shikamaru se apresuro a atraparlo para evitar su golpe contra el suelo.

El cuerpo estaba frio. Su amigo no respiraba. _No puede ser_ pensó para sus adentros, esto no puede estar pasando.

Naruto pudo leer la expresión del peligro y un enojo comenzó invadirlo a tal punto que el chakra del nuee colas comenzó a salirse de control. Dedara lo noto y decidió retirarse.

-Ha sida un placer jugar con ustdes no veremos en otra ocacion.- y dicho esto desapareció.

Dejando a los dos chicos en aquel prado con el cuerpo inerte del Kasekage. Aparentemente a pesar de todo….habian llegado muy tarde,

Después de mucho recorrido Sakura fue por fin capaz de alcanzar a Naruto y a Shikamaru. Se encontraban tirados en el piso y ahí junto a ellos se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Garaa.

 _No_ pensó la chica _No puede ser cierto._

Sakura corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos. El chico no respiraba. Trato de tomarle el pulso pero no había nada. El corazon ya no le latía y su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse frio.

-Sakura yo…-comenzo Naruto.

-Callate! No digas nada! Aun podemos hacer algo- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a emanar chakra de sus manos.

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo Shikamaru con tristeza.

-Nunca es tarde- decía ella desesperada.

 _No estas muerto, No puedes estar muerto_ pedía con el corazón en la mano.

Sakura sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez mas, el tenia que estar vivo, se lo había prometido. Tenia mucho que decirle, que contarle, que agradecerle. Tenia que salvarlo.

-No hay nada que hacer- dijo Naruto tristemente.

La chica quedo en shock.

-Ha decir verdad- dijo la anciana- si hay algo que hacer.

Todos voltearon a ver a la anciana de la aldea que caminaba con la poca energia que le quedaba.

-Tenia guardada esta técnica para una ocacion especial, y creo que ya la he encontrado- dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida del Kazekage.

-Que quiere decir?- pregunto la chica.

-Voy a revivirlo- confeso.

Todos se quedaron mirandola asombrada. La anciana poco a poco comenzo a emanar todo el chakra que le quedaba disponible y comenzo a traspasarlo hacia Garaa.

Sakura no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel ritual que acababa de comenzar. Sin embarjo la vieja Chillo comenzó a tambalearse.

-Basta!, Ya ha perdido mucho chakra!- grito la pelirrosa.

-Es la unica forma- respondio la anciana.

Sakura dudo por un momento, corrió a sentarse junto a ella y comenzó a emanar chakra de la misma forma que su compañera lo hacia.

-Tome el mio- pidió- si su chakra no es suficiente por favor tome el mío.

La anciana obedeció mientras Naruto y Shikamaru las miraban incrédulos. No había nada que hacer. No existía una técnica para resucitar a los muertos. Era imposible. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Garaa comenzó a rodearse de una intensa aura de energía. El chakra estaba comenzando a invadir todo su cuerpo. La anciana flaqueaba y Sakura también estaba exhausta sin embargo no se detuvieron. Asi paso un tiempo hasta que la anciana retiro sus manos. Sakura volteo a verla con ojos suplicantes. Garaa aun no había despertado y ella había parado.

-Se ha acabado- dijo la anciana.

-¿Que?- pregunto Sakura.

-Lo que deberá ser será- dijo la anciana mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Sakura la tomo para que no cayera.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto llena de preocupacion.

-Mas que bien. Nunca creí poder apreciar con mis propios ojos el día que las aldeas de la arena y la hoja entablaran amistad y miramos aquí ahora- comenzó la anciana- y sobre todo el día que unos ninjas de otra aldea se arriesgaran a este punto para salvar a nuestro Kazekage.

-Por favor no hable- predia Sakura- necesita descansar.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaban a nublarse por las lagrimas.

-Espero que tu futuro sea tan puro como tus sentimientos Sakura y gracias por recordarme que no estamos rendidos hasta que renunciamos. Eres una gran ninja. Garaa tiene suerte de tener a alguien que lo quiera como tu lo haces.

Sakura no respondió solo la escuchaba mientras unas gotas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Solo tienes que dejar de ser tan terca y aceptarlo- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Señora chiyo…yo…-comenzo Sakura.

-Gracias por todo- se despidió y dicho esto su corazón dejo de latir.

Sakura se quedo con la anciana en sus manos, y lentamente la recostó en el pasto. Sentia un fuerte door en el pecho, no podía creer que se hubiera ido. Primero Garaa y ahora ella. Era demasiado, estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando Naruto la interrumpió.

-Miren ahí viene Temari-

Shikamaru y Sakura voltearon hacia donde apuntaba su amigo. Era cierto, a lo lejos se veía a Temari junto con Kankuro y un grupo de ninjas que venían corriendo a lo lejos. Sakura miro a Shikamaru y este asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo que fuese el quien diera las noticias. El chico tomo aire y camino para enfrentar a la rubia que corría hacia ellos.

Sakura se paro de donde se encontraba, dio unos pasos y se acerco a el cuerpo de Garaa. Se arrodillo a su lado y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del pelirrojo.

-No se suponía que acabase así-comenzo a decir.

-Se suponía que tu estarías a salvo…Que todos lo estarían y mirate ahora- sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lagrimas.

-Te dije que no tenias que hacerlo…No puedes dejarme…Tengo mucho que decirte- decía la pelirrosa entre sollozos.

-Sakura…-dijo Naruto suavemente.

La chico volteo a verlo.

-Mira- dijo el rubio señalando los dedos de Garaa

-Se mueven.

La chica lo miro, era cierto, Garaa esta comenzando a reaccionar, no podía creerlo, la vieja chiyo tenia razón.

De reprente toda la zona comenzó a llenarse de ninjas de la arena que habían llegado a el rescate de su líder. Sakura solo contemplaba la escena conmovida de todo lo que el Kasekage había logrado. Volteo a ver los rostros de todas esas personas que había corrido a ayudarlo y lo único que podía pensar que era imposible que aquel chico, a el cual la gente admiraba. Aquel que dio su vida por devolerle un sueño, por proteger a su aldea. Aquel que le había dicho que la quería sin esperar nada a cambio estuviese enamorado de ella. Antes de que Naruto dijese otra cosa Sakura comenzó a acumular gran chakra en sus manos y comenzó a emanarlo nuevamente en el pecho del pelirrojo. _Por favor funciona, por favor funciona_. Y todo se veía perdido hasta que Garaa abrió la boca y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Sakura?…-dijo levemente al tiempo que abría los ojos.

La chica solo lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos sin moverse. Estaba vivo, por alguna razón, la vida había decidido regresarselo, y estaba vivo. Y ella quería abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que tenia guardado pero Temari fue mas rápida.

-Garaa- dijo ella en un susurro.

Fue mirarlo y encontrarse. En ese momento no había nada mas perfecto que ellos dos viendose fijamente a los ojos, llenos de tantos sentimientos que no podía expresar por que la tensión que emanaba en el aire era tan perfecta que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperla.

-Garaa!- grito su hermana corriendo hacia el.

-Crei que te habíamos perdido- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Sakura- dijo Naruto- Fue Sakura.

-Gracias!- exclamo Temari llena de lagrimas.- Mil gracias!

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que agradecer- respondió la pelirrosa.

El chico seguía mirandola. Temari aun no lo había soltado y seguía abrazaddole, pero lo único que podía pensar es que el quería estar con ella. Con aquella pelirosa que se alejaba lentamente entre la multitud.

Sakura solo camino y se alejo de la gente, miro hacia todas aquellas personas que lo rodeaban y pensó que aquel no era el momento. Debia tomar aire y aclarar sus sentimientos. Por que en ese mismo instante ni ella sabia que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pense que te quedarías con el- dijo Naruto.

Sakura volteo sorprendida no lo había escuchado venir.

-Su familia lo necesita- respondió ella.

-Y tu?- pregunto su amigo- ¿Que necesitas tu Sakura?

-No es momento para pensar en eso.

Naruto tomo aire, y Sakura pudo notar por la forma en la que se movía que le diría algo importante ya que tomo esa postura que pone cada vez que quiere hablar de algo serio.

-No se que es lo que haya entre ustedes no ¿vale? y la verdad es que al principio me costo mucho entenderlo, pero lo que si se es que nadie te hace sonreír de la forma en la que verlo a el lo hace, y no miras a nadie de la forma en la que lo miras a el- dijo el chico.

-Naruto..-quizo alegar ella.

-Y por favor Sakura, ni se te ocurra decirme que es solo un amigo por que a mi nunca me has mirado de la forma en la que lo miras a el… Y creeme que me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras pero hasta yo me doy cuenta que el no es solo un amigo. Solo por favor Sakura te pido que si el te hace feliz, aun cuando no puedas explicar como, si el en serio te hace feliz, te lo pido no lo dejes ir. Sakura, mereces ser feliz- dijo su amigo decidido.

Ella solo sonrio de medio lado. Habia días en los que Naruto la sorprendía con su madurez, era increíble pensar que fuese el quien le estuviese diciendo esto..

-No se que hacer- adminito la chica.

-Se te ocurrida algo- dijo el mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos- Eres la persona mas lista que conozco- dijo esto deposito un beso en su frente y se dirio a la multitud donde se encontraba aquel pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón a su mejor amiga.

Ya en la aldea de la arena, Sakura se encontraba en la sala del hospital. No había vuelto a hablar con Garaa desde que había despertado. Todo el resto de la tarde se le había ido en suspiros y pensamientos que no lograba amarrar. Su mente era una cosa pero su corazón era otra sin embargo no podía enfrentarlo. Por una parte se moria por verle pero no sabia por donde comenzar o que decir o hacer. Lentamente subió hasta la habitación donde el se entraba y después de mucho dudar decidió abrir la puerta.

-Deberias estar acostado- dijo la chica mientras entraba en la habitación.

Garaa la vio mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, Sakura.

-Llevo en la cama todo el dia, estare bien-respondio el.

-Aun así debes descansar- siguió ella mientras se acercaba.

El chico solo soltó un largo suspiro mientras acortaba la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. No la había visto desde que lo rescataron hacia unas horas, y en ese momento no tuvieron tiempo de charlar.

-Tranquila todo esta bien- dijo el mientras se paraba frente a ella.

La chica solo lo miraba, no podía creer que estuviera tan tranquilo, hace unas horas el estaba muerto… No podía olvidar aquella imagen del chico sin vida, sin pulso. Recordarlo le ponía la piel de gallina no podía controlarlo. Habia tenido miedo, mucho miedo, y el tenerlo ahí de frente, no podía seguir siendo fuerte. Sin siquiera quererlo, la chica comenzó a temblar un poco de los nervios.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el mientras le acomodaba el pelo tras su oreja.

-Si- respondió ella en un hilo de voz- solo estoy un poco cansada.

-Gustas sentarte?-ofrecio Garaa.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y las manos.

-No, así estoy bien, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire.

El chico la veía alterada, sim embargo su reacción era un poco confusa. Nunca la había visto así, se veía bastante preocupada, nerviosa. No sabia como describirlo.

-Garaa- interrumpio la chica.

El chico la miro atentamente.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Por que comenzaste a ir tras Akatsuki?-pregunto Sakura débilmente.

El no sabia explicarlo, no podía explicarlo, ella no lo entendería. Pero se lo debía, después de todo, no había sido un día sencillo.

-Te prometí que los mantendría a salvo.

-Y también me prometiste cuidarte, lo cual creo que cabe mencionar no hiciste- dijo ella perdiendo un poco la calma.

-Atacaron la aldea Sakura, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara a mi gente- comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo.

-Lo se, y lo entiendo es solo que, por que tenias que meterte con ellos desde antes- dijo la chica- Y no me mientas por que se que estuviste buscando pistas de Akatsuki antes del ataque de Deidara.

El chico asintió. Sakura se había enterado, no debería de estar sorprendido supuso que era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Contestame!- pidió la pelirrosa.

-Ellos tenían información valiosa para mi- contesto seriamente.

-¿Que podría ser tan valioso como para arriesgarte de ese modo?

-Sasuke Uchiha, tenían información de Sasuke ,Sakura- admitió el pelirrojo agachando la mirada.

Ella no se lo podía creer, Garaa se expuso de esa forma únicamente para encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha. El es la razón por la que casi muere, la razón por la que casi lo pierde. Sasuke. Justo como con Naruto, ella era el motivo de sus problemas, el sentir que tenían que hacerlo por ella. Eso no podía seguir asi.

-Y no se te ocurrió pensar en las consecuencias?- pregunto ella con su voz seria.

-Tengo que admitir que no, solo quería cumplir con mi palabra… Crei poder hacerlo- admitió el chico algo apenado.

-Cumplir con tu palabra? La promesa que me hiciste hace ya tiempo?

El solo asintio.

-No Garaa, así no- soltó ella resignada- si traer a Sasuke de vuelta significa volver a perderte, entonces no lo quiero.

El chico estaba asombrado por su reacción. La chica había entendido que todo lo que el había hecho era por ella, aun así estaba molesta, o nerviosa, era difícil descifrar que sentía Sakura en esos momentos, se veía tan fría. Como cuando el despertó, con ligeros destellos de nerviosismo.

-¿No tuviste miedo?-pregunto Sakura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-De muerte- bromeo el.

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Hey tranquila- dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos.- Es solo una broma.

-No es graciosa- dijo la pelirrosa al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

Verla así hizo que al chico se le partiera el corazón. No quería verla llorar, no por su culpa.

-No llores por favor, grita, patalea, pegame si quieres- suplico mirandola a los ojos- pero por favor no llores, eso si que no lo puedo soportar.

-No lo entiendes verdad- cometo la chica mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Estabas muerto. Tu corazón se detuvo,- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

El chico solo la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquila- hizo una pausa- estoy aquí ahora.

-Tu moriste. Crei que no volvería a verte- decía la chica entre fuertes sollozos.-Jamas me había sentido tan mal como cuando llegue a aquel prado y te encontre sin vida. Crei que te había perdido para siempre.

-Perdon, perdoname por favor- suplicaba el mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso!, Por favor, te lo suplico, no vuelvas a irte- le suplicaba la chica entre llantos.

-Te lo prometo- respondió el mientras intentaba tanquilizarla.

Le partía el corazón verla así, tan frágil y en sus manos, sin poder controlar el dolor que había sufrido hacia unas horas. Solo la apretaba mas contra su pecho, para hacerla entender que el no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, que no volvería a dejarla. Con el, ella estaba segura. Poco a poco, Sakura dejo de llorar, y su respiración se tranquilizo. El chico la separa solo lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro y limpio con sus manos sus mejillas.

-Tuve mucho miedo Garaa… -dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

El chico solo la veía con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-También tuve miedo Sakura… Tuve miedo de no volver a verte- admitió el pelirrojo.

La chica podía notar la ternura en las palabras de Garaa, la forma en la que la miraba, el como se preocupaba por ella. Cuando estaba con el, se sentía protegida, se sentía en paz. Recordo el encuentro de la tarde y su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Ya lo había perdido una vez. No quería arriesgarse a volver a hacerlo. Pero teniendo ahí frente a ella, mirandola de la forma en la que el lo hacia, tan llena de calidez y sinceridad, la chica no pudo evitar sentir un calor que comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Tal vez fue la serie de acontecimientos de ese día, tal vez fue el impulso del momento lo que comenzó a motivarla, pero antes de que Garaa pudiera reaccionar Sakura levanto el rostro y atrayendo hacia ella con sus manos, lo beso.

Un beso, tierno, sencillo, puro. Sin demasiados movimientos de estilo, sin retorcimientos extremos, ni siquiera con prisa. Un beso suave y natural, de lo mas bonito. Garaa la apretó contra su cuerpo y Sakura se paro sobre la punta de sus pies para poder acercarlo mas a ella. El chico recorrió su espalda hasta colocar una de sus manos en la nuca de ella. La besada con ternura y la chica correspondía de la misma manera. Asi estuvieron un rato hasta que la falta de aire se estaba haciendo evidente, sin embargo ninguno de los dos quería terminar con aquel mágico chico no podía siquiera imaginar separarse, sin embargo tenia que contra su boca, el chico solo se separo lo suficiente para poder tomar aliento. Ella lo habia besado, contra todo pronostico, lo habia besado. Tal vez fue por impulso, por el miedo o la reaccion del momento. Por lo que huibiese sido el solo podia sentir una felicidad incontrolable y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, reaccionar, o siquiera cambiar de idea, levanto su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos aun sonriendo.

-Yo se que tal vez pienses que esto no es lo correcto - comenzo el chico lleno de exitacion.

-Que es una locura, que perdi la cabeza, y ¿sabes que? tal vez sea cierto pero por favor- dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos- por favor Sakura si tu corazon esta tan agitado como el mio continuemos...mañana nos preocuparemos por el resto.

Y en ese instante con la respiracion cortada, el pulso agitado y sus labios a escasos centrimetros de los de el, lo unico que Sakura podia pensar era que no importaba que hubiese decidido no creer en el amor. No señor, ya era muy tarde para eso, su sonrisa ya la habia cautivado. Y sonrio ella tambien, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, sintiendo el calor que emanaban sus labios tan juntos a los de ella y lo beso. Sin importarle los problemas, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo beso otra vez y que sea lo que Dios quiera.


	9. The dark side of the moon(Sasuke Uchiha)

Mientras tanto, lejos de la arena y el ajetreo de la ciudad, cierro peligro caminaba en silencio ajeno a todos los acontecimientos suscitados a las afueras de aquella pradera por la que deambulaba. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado a Orochimaru, tiempo que había utilizado para organizar sus ideas y prepararse para el siguiente movimiento. Sabia que el momento se acercaba y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ejecutara su venganza. Tiempo y suerte, como le recordaba Jugoo constantemente, fiel partidario de la idea de que todo aquello era una tontería, en primera por que Itachi Uchiha no seria encontrado con facilidad y en segunda por que no entendía como matarlo le devolvería la paz a su amigo. Sin embargo hacia tiempo que Sasuke Uchiha había dejado de creer en la suerte y prefería dejar el desenlace de los acontecimientos a su dedicada y exhaustiva planeación, no quería dejar ni un cabo suelto y mucho menos a la suerte ya que esta parecía no estar de su lado y prefería recibir el mérito de sus hazañas debido a su intelecto en lugar de atribuirlo a un suceso tan mundano como consideraba la suerte.

-Deberias descansar un poco Sasuke, andar como alma en pena no acelerara la mañana- lo interrumpió la voz de una pelirroja que se acercaba.

Sasuke ni siquiera volteo a verla, no era la primera vez que Karin interrumpía sus caminatas nocturnas. Desde que la había reclutado junto con Jugoo y Suigetsu la pelirroja solía importunarlo cada dado tiempo tratando de conocer al joven que no queria ser conocido. Sin embargo el pelinegro toleraba su presencia ya que tanto ella como los otros miembros de Taka, nombre con el que el había bautizado a su organización, poseían características especiales que el necesitaba para poder cumplir con sus futuras metas.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Karin?- pregunto Sasuke con voz ronca.

La chica se acercaba a el contoneando su figura, sin embargo aun de espaldas a ella, el chico se mostraba tan indiferente como lo era su naturaleza.

-Nada en especial- decía a el tiempo que le pasaba las manos por los hombros- Solo venia a hacerte compañia- pronuncio maliciosamente.

Le gustaba ese pelinegro tan ajeno y frio a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Le gustaba su porte firme e imponente, la seguridad de sus manos y sobre todo la profundidad de esa mirada ónix que dejaba sin habla a cualquiera que lo mirase.

-No necesito tu compañía Karin, quiero estar solo- replico el Uchiha imperturbable fijo en la misma postura que cuando ella llego.

Karin sonrio de medio lado y se quito las gafas con coqueteria.

-Vamos Sasuke, nadie quiere estar solo- le susurro a el oído.

Aquel gesto perturbo la serenidad del moreno, sin embargo no se movio ni un centimetro.

-Dejame ayudarte-pidió Karin acercandose peligrosamente a su boca.

El chico reacciono ante la acción separandose bruscamente de la chica y por primera vez desde su llegada volteo a mirarla firmemente. Molesto.

-Dejalo Karin!, te dije que quiero estar solo-replico fríamente.

La chica ni se inmuto por su actitud, por el contrario sonrio divertida ante la situación.

-Vamos Sasuke, yo solo…-

-Dejalo Zanahoria- la interrumpió una voz que se acercaba- Ya te ha dicho que quiere estar solo.

Dijo Suigetsu al tiempo que se acercaba a sus compañeros, con paso pasivo, las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa divertida. Disfrutaba interrumpir los intentos de seducción de su compañera, llegando siempre en los momentos menos oportunos. Era fácil hacerlo, la chica era predecible aun cuando ella pensara lo contrario.

-A ti que te importa cerebro de anguila!- replico ella ofendida.

El chico solo se acerco a ella hasta encararla, con las manos en ambos bolsillos del pantalón y encogiendose de hombros.

-Solo digo lo que el ya ha mencionado- dijo con indiferencia- Ademas no querrás agobiarlo con tus insinuaciones Karin, a nadie le gusta las mujeres fáciles- termino el peliazul con malicia.

El comentario molesto a la chica a tal grado de sentirse ofendida. Aun cuando el Taka dijese la verdad ella no permitiría que nadie le hablase de aquella manera y muchos menos el. A pesar de que sus acciones eran mas que obvia le gustaba engañarse con la idea de que nadie conocía sus intenciones hacia Sasuke y Suigetsu no hacia mas que molestarla desde el día que decidió unirse al grupo. Mas por seguir al peligro que por lealtad a la causa.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle, golpearlo sin embargo Suigetsu la paso de largo y se dirigio directamente a Sasuke.

-Tengo noticias que podrían interesarte- menciono como si nada. El peligro ni siquiera se inmuto. Suigetsu medito por una rato, saboreando lo que estaba a punto de contar, esperaba que la noticia provocase una reacción en su compañero, tan serio a el exterior, y la duda de su posible reacción ante los acontecimientos lo tenia entretenido.

-Me ha llegado la noticia que unos ninjas de Konoha se han enfretado a dos Akatsukis, al parecer uno de ellos Deidara salió muy mal herido del combate, el segundo ninja, Sasori se encuentra fuera de radar desde su ultima pelea- solo pasivamente el joven.

Sasuke estaba extrañado, aunque su expresión no lo mostrase la notica pareció despertar su curiosidad, en parte por que toda noticia de Akatsuki lo acercaba a su hermano y en segunda por que dudaba de que ninjas de su ex aldea pudiesen haber derrotado a dos Akatsukis tan prominentes como lo eran esos dos. Sin embargo prefirió aparentar indiferencia.

-¿Por que debería de importarme esto?- pregunto fríamente.

El peliazul lo miro sopesando su reacción. Algo en su interior le decía que el líder del grupo no podría estar tan indiferente ante la noticia, menos cuando se enterase de la mejor parte.

-No lo se- dijo encogiendose de hombros- tal vez por que los que participaron en el ataque fueron tus ex compañeros- comento mordazmente el ojiazul.

-¿Que ex compañeros?- pregunto Karin curiosa.

Suigetsu meneo la cabeza, disfrutando a donde se dirigía la conversación. Crear controversia simple lo había divertido y mas cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Era imposible que alguien fuese tan indiferente como el aparentaba serlo.

-No recuerdo los nombres, eran dos jóvenes creo un tal Shikamaru Nara y Naruto Uzumaki- listo había lanzado la primera bomba sabia que Sasuke reconocería el nombre y que el mismo era conciente de que Akatsuki pretendía capturar al rubio que solía ser su compañero y justo como lo planeaba un brillo de intriga se asomo por los ojos del Uchiha.

-Con que Uzumaki eh- exclamo Karin con desinteres- Tenia e tendido que no es mas que un tonto bueno para nada cuyo único mérito es poseer el zorro de las nueve colas.

-Di lo que quieras zanahoria, pero fue ese chico el que casi logra que Deidara no vea la luz del día, lo dejo muy mal herido al parecer- la corriogio el peliazul.

-¿Me dirás que Shikamaru fue el que derroto a Sasori?- pregunto Sasuke con incredulidad.

Suigetsu sonrio con malicia, su amigo había mordido el anzuelo tan y como el lo había previsto, ahora solo faltaba atinar con que su siguiente movimiento que tan cierta seria su mascara de indiferencia hacia sus ex camaradas.

-Que bueno que lo mencionas Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu divertido- no, no fue Nara quien derroto al marionetista, ahora que lo recuerdo fue una chica- soltó con picardía.

-¿Una chica?- pregunto Karin interrumpiendo nuevamente- ¿Me estas diciendo que una chica derroto a Sasori? Por favor eso no te lo creo cerebro de pez.

El solo la ignoro como ya estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Creelo o no, es lo que escuche, al parecer no es una chica cualquiera, es la protegida de la quinta Hokage y al considerada de los mejores ninjas médicos de la región- comento el Taka tratando de alargar su ultima jugada al máximo.

-Ja no me hagas reír, de perdida sabes el nombre de tan protegida criatura- se burlo Karin.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si- dijo el chico sonriendo de medio lado- no es un nombre difícil de olvidar, seguramente ya lo han escuchado, la ninja que derroto a Sasori es Sakura Haruno.

Bomba numero dos. Lo había hecho, tal y como lo había planeado en sus tiempos de ocio el chico había lanzado dos sablazos buscando conocer mas sobre la mente de su líder. Con aquello comprobaría lo que el chico ya sospechaba, que el Uchiha se preocupaba mas por aquellos que dejo en el pasado de lo que dejaba notar.

 _Sakura Haruno_. El escuchar mencionar el nombre de Naruto había traído recuerdos a el pelinegro sin embargo, su mención era predecible por que inclusive el reconocía que Naruto era un rival digno de enfrentar. Sin embargo cuando Suigetsu menciono el nombre de su antigua compañera el Uchiha no pudo contener la sorpresa que se desprendió de sus ojos.

-Veo que tu memoria esta funcionando Sasuke-dijo el Taka satisfecho con el resultado de su noticia.

-¿Por que debería perturbar a Sasuke tus estupideces?- reclamo Karin molesta. Habia notado la reacción del Uchiha cuando se hizo mención de sus compañeros, en especial al mencionar el nombre de esa tal Sakura, y no le había gustado para nada. Sasuke Uchiha no mostraba brillo en su mirada por nada ni por nadie, y el mero recuerdo de esos dos lo había hecho tambalear. Estaba furiosa. Comenzo a pelear con el mensajero haciendole pataletas sobre lo imprudente de su comentario, recordando que lo único que a Sasuke debería importarle seria encontrar a Itachi y restaurar su clan, a los que el peli azul alegaba la hipocresía de su argumento basado en el hecho de que ella aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar a solas con el moreno. Pelearon por un largo rato sin embargo Sasuke no los estaba escuchando. Su mente se nubló con un torbellino de pensamientos que ni el supo controlar. Una parte de el se moría por saber mas ya que la historia en si no le parecía del todo cierta. Akatsuki no era un grupo fácil de vencer y sus integrantes se caracterizaban por la frialdad de sus actos y la indiferencia ante las consecuencias de los mismos, no podía creer que Naruto y Sakura hubiesen podido derrotarlos sin recurrir a métodos extremos que en ese caso lo comprendería del rubio sin embargo no podía imaginar a su ex compañera tan frangil y sensible a los sentimientos ajenos cometiendo alguna atrocidad propicia a el derrocamiento de un Akatsuki.

-¿Como lo hizo?- pregunto sin poder controlar su impulso.

Karin y Suigetsu pararon de pelar, sorprendidos por el súbito interés de su compañero. Sasuke no podía comprender por que había hablado tan impulsivamente, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el por que de su pregunta, sin embargo prefirió atribuirlo a la curiosidad mas que al interés por ellos. Suigetsu estaba fascinado, se separo de Karin que lo miraba furiosa y volteo su cuerpo a el líder del grupo.

-No tengo muy bien los detalles al parecer fue una intensa batalla- menciono tratando de recordar lo que sabia, debido a que su pelea con Karin lo había hecho distraerse de sus recuerdos.

-¿Fue en defensa propia?-pregunto Sasuke con seriedad.

Suigetsu metido un buen rato meneando la cabeza y luego sonrio divertido.

-Es lo mas curioso sabes, Akatsuki ni siquiera los estaba buscando, al parecer fueron ellos los que dieron con su paradero-

El comentario dejo atónitos tanto a Karin como a Sasuke, una cosa era que los ninjas de Konoha huyeran atacado en defensa propia lo cual era entendible, después de todo, Akatsuki buscaba a el Kiubii, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió idea alguna por la cual, tres ninjas en su sano juicio irían en busca de Akatsuki por voluntad propia.

-Al parecer, se encontraban en una misión de recuperación, los tres ninjas trataban de recuperar al Kazekage de la arena, un tal Garaa- relato el taka amarrando al hilo sus ideas- los rastrearon hasta una cueva y ahí fue donde se dividió el equipo, Naruto y Shikamaru fueron tras Deidara y Sakura y una anciana se quedaron con Sasori.

-¿Por que no madaron al rescate a ninjas de la arena?-pregunto Karin con molestia- Es que no soportan no tener el estrellato.

-Al parecer se ofrecieron a rescatar al Kazekage, desconozco sus motivos pero debieron de haber sido fuertes para arreisgarse de la manera que lo hicieron.

-Debieron haberle tenido lastima, no encuentro otro motivo por el cual Sasorio o Deidara hubiesen perdido contra ellos- ataco la pelirroja despectivamente.

Suigetsu lanzo un bufido molesto.

-No Zanahoria, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, la victoria fue por méritos propios, y creeme a lo que tengo entendido los chicos irradiaron todo menos lastima, es especial la tal Haruno, mi rumor comenta que Deidara le hecho el ojo e incluso Sasorio pareció verse afectado por la chica.

Algo en el interior del Uchiha se revolvió con el comentario de su compañero. El simple hecho de pensar a Sakura con alguno de esos maleantes le hizo sentir un calor que recorrió sus venas por unos instantes, sin embargo se sacudió los pensamientos y prefiero aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Sakura venció a Sasori por su cuenta?¿Lo dejo mal herido acaso?- pregunto con seriedad.

Suigetsu nego.

-Tengo entendido que la batalla no veía fin próximo, pero algo en la joven hizo que el Akatsuki se retirase, no se que haya sido, pero debió haber sido algo importante para impresionarlo al grado de dejarla ir-concluyo Suigetsu.

Karin bufo molesta.

-Basta de tonterías, dijiste que iban por un tal Garaa ¿Que fue de el?- pregunto la chica intentando cambiar de tema que se había girado en torno a la ninja de Konoha.

-Murio- dijo al tiempo que hacia una pausa. Sasuke lo miro asombrado no podía creer que aquel ninja con el que se enfrento tantos años atrás hubiese concebido un fin a tan corta edad, por que muy a su pesar debía reconocer que era de los adversarios mas fuertes con los que se había enfretando.

-Murio, pero volvió a la vida, desconozco el método o la continuidad de los hechos solo se que la anciana que acompañaba a Haruno y la chica misma lo trajeron de regreso a la vida, impresionante ¿no? al parecer tenias toda una figura en tu equipo Sasuke- lanzo el taka con interés.

El Uchiha no respondió, era demasiada información para procesar y ni el mismo sabia por donde acomodar sus ideas. Debia recordar cuales eran sus prioridades al momento y la razón por la que lo había dejado todo atrás, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por la melancolía del momento. Karin noto la mirada perturbada del chico y tomando a Suigetsu de los brazo los arrastro hacia el campamento alegando que no debían molestar a Sasuke y que era un idiota por llenar su mente con pequeñeces insignificantes a lo que el taka rezongaba como era el modo que su comentario nada tenia que ver con insignificante, alejandose ambos poco a poco de aquella pradera dejando a cierto pelinegro solo debatiendose si mismo sobre lo que en su interior estaba re surgiendo.

La noticia si que lo había tomado de sorpresa, no por Naruto pues sabia que su ex compañero no descansaría hasta encontrarlo por lo que el verse inmiscuido en enfrentamientos como ese era algo de esperarse, sin embargo lo que había escuchado de Sakura si que lo había tomado por sorpresa. No la imaginaba peleando a muerte con alguno de los miembros de Akatsuki, ni con ningún otro ninja a menos que hubiese sido meramente indispensable. Y menos la imaginaba persuadiendo a uno de esos mismos rufianes con sus ideales y resucitando a el Kazekage con alun justsu secreto. Todo parecía tan ilógico, tan irreal, sin embargo también recordó lo terca y apasionada que podía ser la pelirrosa cuando se proponía algo. Y así sin poder evitarlo, recordó la ultima vez que hablo con ella.

 _Fue el día que el iba a dejar la aldea, lo había pensado mucho y por ultimo había decidió que su venganza valía mas que todo lo que había adquirido hasta el momento. Sin decir adiós a nadie, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse. Sin embargo al llegar a la salida la vio. Sakura, como si ella hubiese leído sus pensamientos, la pelirrosa se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea esperando encontrarlo._

 _-Deberías ir a dormir-_

 _-Es el único camino para dejar la aldea_

 _-Yo no soy como ustedes, me tomo mi tiempo para darme cuenta que yo realmente soy un vengador_

 _-Sasuke no hagas esto!- le pedía Sakura llorando- Tu no tienes que estar solo!_

 _-Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo, Si quedas conmigo, te juro que no te arrepentirás, cada día será de alegría… seremos felices, incluso te ayudaría con tu venganza, pero por favor Sasuke, no me dejes yo haría lo que fuese por ti solo quedare.- suplicaba Sakura entre sollozos- y si no puedes quedarte… entonces llevame contigo._

 _-Hmp… eres una molestia._

El encuentro se había dado hacia tanto tiempo, sin embargo las memorias le llegaron de golpe al Uchiha como si hubiese sido ayer. No pudo controlarlo, el impulso fue mas grande que su control a bloquear el recuerdo. Dentro de el un sentimiento cálido comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, y muy a su pesar supo que lo que sentía era nostalgia. Meneo la cabeza queriendo espantar aquellas ideas que le atormentaban la cabeza y el espíritu y se llevo las manos al rostro para así poder recuperar un poco de esa cordura a la que se encontraba ya tan habituado.

Miro al cielo en busca de respuestas, como solía hacer cada vez que estaba solo. Sentia que en ese basto cielo tan lejano a el podría encontrar la paz y serenidad que su mente necesitaba para seguir adelante con todo aquello que venia planeando desde niño. Sin embargo ni lo oscuro de la noche pudo hacerlo reaccionar, ya que la luna brillaba con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

-Hmp… inclusive la profundidad de la noche se ve sometida por la luz de la luna- dijo para si mismo.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo recordar aquellos días soñados en los que era parte de un equipo, donde sus compañeros lo alentaban a segur día a día y donde tanto Naruto como Sakura representaban para el una fuerza que no se dejaba apaciguar ni en las peores circunstancias. Si, se dijo a si mismo, sus amigos le daban luz a su mundo de sombras. Y por un breve momento sonrio. Sin embargo una presencia volvió a perturbar sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa ahora Karin?-pregunto serio.

-Sasuke- comenzo la pelirroja con pesadez.

El Uchiha la miraba esperando su respuesta, debía ser buena para haberlo sacado de aquel trance tan lleno de armonía en el que se había encontrado.

-Es Itachi- dijo con un hilo de voz. Sasuke trasnformo su mirada pasiva a una de repentino interes- He sentido su presencia… Esta cerca Sasuke, muy cerca.

Fue todo lo que el Uchiha necesito escuchar para borrar de su memoria todo rastro de melancolía. Si bien extrañaba sus días en Konoha también debía aceptar el destino que se le había encomendado hace muchos años, el destino que el mismo había fijado para si mismo. El era un vengandor, y no había nada que lo librara de aquel destino de pelar con sombras hasta lograr su objetivo. Miro al cielo una vez mas apreciando la luna por ultima vez. Si bien sus amigos era la luz de la luna, el era el lado oscuro. Su destino lo clamaba y el hecho de que Itachi apareciera de reente después de tanto tiempo solo confirmaba lo que ya sabia, era tiempo de acabar con todo esto, de adentrarse a aquel camino sin retorno del cual en debía vencer, sin embargo una vez en las sombras no sabia cuales serian sus posibilidades de volver a sentir aquella luz, tal ve seria muy tarde para el pero aunasi sabia que no había poder humano que pudiese sacarlo de aquel fatídico destino. Su camino estaba guiado por la noche, eso quedo decidido.

Tomo aire y sacudió su cabeza regresando a la serenidad y determinación que lo caracterizaban. Se cruzo de brazos y levanto la vista hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Hacia donde me dirijo?- pregunto con determinación.

Y dicho esto se adentro hacia la profundidad del bosque donde Karin había señalado, sabiendo que a mas tardar la noche del día siguiente, el habría acabado con aquello que venia planeando desde hacia tanto tiempo.


	10. Lo siento, tal vez la próxima vez

La noche comenzaba a agotarse y podía divisarme en el horizonte los primeros indicios de la mañana. Sasuke seguía apacible a las afueras de la cueva donde se refugiaba con sus compañeros, esperando pacientemente que el sol se asomase y despejara la penumbra, ya que eso indicaría el inicio de el camino rumbo a su hermano. No había podido dormir mucho, sin embargo tenia tiempo que no lo hacia. Pareciese que junto con Konoha también había dejado su capacidad para dormir tranquilo. Tenia que reconocer que estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas que lo atormentaban y perseguían en las noches solitarias, donde imaginaba a Itachi en busca de su alma y en otras coacciones revivía aquellas imágenes que el mismo le había colocado en su mente, trayendo la masacre de su clan, de su familia y su inocencia. Recordó que no fue hasta que se integro a el equipo siete que pudo volver a conciliar el sueño sin despertarse gritando en las mañanas o preocuparse por los túmulos del viento. Muy a su pesar reconoció que habían sido momentos de una paz efímera que se esfumo tan rápido como abandono Konoha. Sin embargo sus pequeños descansos le eran suficientes para recuperar las energías gastadas por el día, y esta vez no seria una excepción. Debía concentrarse para lo que se aproximaba, no podía darse el lujo de fallar ahora.

-Sasuke- lo interrumpió la voz de Juugo-¿Te encuentras bien?

El Uchiha se volteo para mirarle. De todas los miembros del equipo, era Juugo con el cual el se sentía mas en confianza, tal vez por su actitud apacible o tal vez era el hecho de que tenia mas tiempo de conocerle.

-Estoy bien- se limito a responder, con pocas palabras como era su costumbre.

Juugo no estaba convencido por su respuesta. Sabia hacia donde se dirigía su amigo y le atemorizaba lo que pudiese o no encontrar una vez alcanzado su destino. Dudo por unos instantes en seguir o no, por que no importaba que dijese, conocía la respuesta del moreno. Sin embargo tenia que intentarlo.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto dudoso.

-Totalmente- respondió el Uchiha firmemente.

Juugo lanzo un suspiro cansado. Conocía el sendero por el cual su amigo comenzaría a adentrarse y el preocupaba el no poder traerlo de regreso.

-¿Que es lo que esperas encontrar?

Sasuke lo miro molesto No debía de pedirle explicaciones, no era de su incumbencia. además conocía sus razones por lo que sus explicación sobraba.

-Venganza- pronuncio fríamente.

-Dudo que eso te haga sentir mejor Sasuke- dijo su amigo tristemente.

-Pero es un comienzo- respondió este aceptando la preocupación del Taka.

-Solo ten cuidado ¿quieres?, si algo he aprendido es que no todo es lo que parece- pidió Juugo aun a sabiendas que el pelinegro no lo escucharía.

El chico no respondió, solo dio una leve inclinación de cabeza. La mañana ya había salido y era momento de marcharse. Se giro para ver a su amigo y noto que los dos integrantes faltantes de Taka salían a su encuentro.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte?- pregunto Karin con fingido enojo.

-Hmp-

-No somos sentimentalistas eh Sasuke- se burlo Suitgetsu.

El chico los miro complacido por el grupo que había formado.

-Por nada del mundo se atrevan a seguirme, esta misión es mía y solo mía. No necesito ni quiero su ayuda ¿entendido? cuando termine seré yo quien regrese por ustedes- declaro firmemente el Uchiha.

Los tres asintieron. A su manera cada uno de ellos se preocupaba por el. Todos por diferentes razones pero a su pesar sabían que aun con sus diferencias el Uchiha era importante para ellos y sabían que a su manera les tenia el aprecio de camaradas. Y lo vieron marchar sin decir adiós. Sin mirar atrás, solo dando media vuelta y adentrándose a aquel incondito lugar donde lo esperaría su destino, donde encontraría a Itachi. Sasuke se dirigía enfrentar aquello por lo que había esperado tantos años y esta vez saldría victorioso. Después de tanto sacrificio, no podía ser de otra forma.

Pasado un rato Sasuke se encontró con lo que pareciese una mansión abandonada, sin embargo la presencia de su hermano lo llevo hasta el fondo de aquella inhóspita residencia. Paso a través de los jardines bien cuidados admirando los detalles de aquella mansión en la que se adentraba. Se sorprendió al notar que justo donde creyó seria la salida lo único que encontró fue la entrada de una cueva protegida por un enorme cuervo de piedra adornando la entrada. _Predecible_ pensó recordando que Itachi solía invocar cuervos con su jutsu. Siguió su camino dentro de aquella cueva sin luz, donde la oscuridad parecía no afectar sus pupilar. Se encontraba impaciente sin embargo trataba de controlarse lo mejor que podía, regulando su pulso mediante respiraciones y recordándose a si mismo que no debía perder el control. Pero después de mucho andar. Lo encontró.

Itachi se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía un sillón de la edad media, adornado con ostentosos detalles que hacían contraste con su tapiz color rojo quemado. El Uchiha mayo levanto el rostro para mirarlo. Había algo sereno en su mirada, ni un solo indicio de preocupación, todo lo contrario parecía divertido.

-Vaya vaya hermano bobito, no pensé que tardarías tanto en llegar- dijo Itachi con malicia.

Sasuke lo miraba con furia en los ojos, sin acercarse solo mirando.

-Basta de juegos Itachi- replico con frialdad.

Itachi se acomodo en su asiento. Se veía imponente en el centro de aquel lugar que parecía había elegido para su encuentro.

-¿A que has venido Sasuke?-pregunto ya sin burla pero con mas seriedad.

-A matarte-

Itachi sonrió de medio lado. Sabia lo que su hermano quería pero no seria tan fácil hacerlo, el no se lo dejaría al fin de todo, el era Itachi Uchiha.

-Empecemos entonces.

Y así ambos hermanos comenzaron con aquella guerra. Sasuke ataco impaciente mientras Itachi solo se veía tan fresco como la mañana que había dejado atrás. Se movió con toda la velocidad que pudo canalizar, sin embargo su hermano era mas rápido. Ambos Uchiha peleaban y se atacaban con todo lo que tenían. Sasuke entregaba todo su odio en cada uno de esos ataque s certeros que lanzaba contra su hermano sin embargo este parecía leer sus pensamientos antes de que este pudiese atinar a un encuentro mas cercano. No obstante en un momento de descuido Sasuke lo vio, una oportunidad, una abertura y sin pensarlo lo ataco con un Chidori dejando a Itachi de rodillas en el suelo y con el labio ensangrentado.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro Itachi Uchiha mientras caí de rodillas al suelo.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho de medio lado, sin embargo todo parecía muy bueno para ser cierto y fue cuando Sasuke descubrió que todo aquel esfuerzo no había sido otra cosa que una batalla de Geinjutsus. Esto no hizo mas que enfurecerlo de manera extraordinaria. Itachi solo rio.

-Pensé que venias a asesinarme, no a hacerme perder mi tiempo- lo incito Itachi con frialdad.

-Ni siquiera he empezado- grito Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su hermano con furia. La fuerza de ambos comenzó a desenvolverse de una manera desgarradora.

-Pensé que me odiabas Sasuke- presionaba Itachi- Creí que te habías hecho fuerte.

-He esperado tanto por esto que no pienso arruinarlo-contrarrestaba Sasuke.

Itachi estaba siendo cruel. Después de tanto tiempo su hermano no dejaba de atormentarlo. A pesar de que Sasuke lo atacaba con todo lo que tenia pareciese como si Itachi no se inmutara en lo absoluto. Pero nada de esto impaciento al pelinegro menos que en un ataque de ira logro proyectar su mas alto poder hacia su hermano que para su sorpresa lo evadió con un Jutsu que Sasuke no conocía.

-Te presento el Susanoo Sasuke- dijo su hermano con frialdad.

Sasuke estaba impresionado, por un momento sintió que todo lo que había logrado no tenia sentido que ya que no importase que tanto se esforzara Itachi siempre estaría a la cabeza.

 _No,_ pensó para sus adentros _Esta vez no_ , y para su sorpresa la marca de Orochimaru se activo mutando a Sasuke a un ser infernal con poderes sobresalientes. Itachi sonrió con satisfacción. Estaba esperando a que momento desde el inicio de la batalla. Quería que Sasuke activara su marca, necesitaba que lo hiciera. Por eso había venido. Sasuke e Itachi pelearon sin tregua hasta que las fuerzas del menos de los Uchiha llegaron a su limite y en un golpe final cayo rendido a los pies de su hermano. Derrota. Eso fue lo que sintió Sasuke, derrota. No había valido nada de su esfuerzo. Ni las lagrimas ni los lamentos. No había valido el dejar Konoha y a todos los que quería en el. Itachi siempre fue mas fuerte, no importase cuanto se esforzase había demostrado que no por nada era el mejor de los Uchihas. La fuerza se desvanecía del cuerpo de Sasuke al tiempo que la mutación dejaba de aparecer. Con temor vio como su hermano se acercaba hacia el con mirada asesina y sintió que el miedo de conocer su muerte le recorría las entrañas.

-Acaba con esto ya- pidió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Itachi acumulo todo el chacra que pudo, el también estaba cansado por la batalla. De hecho fue hasta ese momento que Sasuke noto lo deteriorado que se veía su hermano mayor. Sus ojos se veían nebulosos y pequeños tosidos salían de su interior. Sin saber la razón de su estado reconoció a su hermano enfermo y se sorprendió mas al saber que aun en su condición deplorable pudo ser capaz de controlar tanto poder.

-Amateratsu- exclamo Itachi al tiempo que Sasuke cerraba los ojos esperando su fin.

Nada paso. Sasuke se quedo esperando aquel golpe que nunca llego y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y al hacerlo pudo notar que el ataque nunca fue dirigido hacia el si no a aquella serpiente blanca que corría fuera de su cuerpo. Aquel pedazo de Orochimaru que seguía dentro de el sin que el tuviera conciencia de ello. Lo vio arder ante las llamas de ese fuego negro que Itachi había invocado y comprendió que el seria el siguiente.

-Por fin- exclamo Itachi desvaneciendo para quedar a la altura de Sasuke.

El pequeño de los Uchiha no lo miraba, tenia la vista clavada en el piso, sin poder verlo, se sentía débil, derrotado, humillado. Itachi tomo su rostro y Sasuke lo miro y antes de que el menor pudiese reaccionar una serie de imágenes comenzaron a invadir su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta. Sasuke Uchiha había caído en un Geinjutsu.

 _-Nii san juega conmigo- pedía un Sasuke pequeño a su hermano._

 _-Sasuke no molestes a Itachi tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer- lo regañaba su madre._ _Sasuke se admiro a el mismo haciendo un puchero._

 _-Esta bien. Puedo hacer la tarea mas tarde- intervino Itachi mirando a su hermano con ternura._

 _Como amaba Sasuke esas miradas, aquellos tiempos en los que no había criatura mas adoraba para el que su hermano mayor._ _Distintas escenas se sucedieron en todas se encontraban el y su hermano jugando, halando. Era imposible no ver la gran admiración que el expresaba hacia su hermano y el recordarlo hacia que se le rompiese el corazón. A pesar de que en muchas coacciones parecía sentirse a su sombra o menospreciado por su padre, Sasuke siempre quiso ser como su hermano._

 _Por otro lado también Sasuke pudo notar el cariño que Itachi fingía hacia el, por que al verlo desde esa perspectiva se veía tan real que el no podía imaginarse q como todo eso pudo haber sido una vil mentira. Ya basta pensaba Sasuke, Basta que no ves que he sufrido demasiado, Itachi acaba con esto de una buena vez pedía el pequeño a sabiendas que su hermano podría leer lo que pensaba. Sin embargo las escenas siguieron apareciendo una tras otras, todos los momentos felices, las risas, los mimos, todo y cada uno de los recuerdos que Sasuke también guardaba en el fondo de su corazón. De repente las imágenes se tornaron desconocidas para el pelinegro. Eran escenas que el no conocía, escenas de Itachi observando a lo lejos, cuidándolo, sonriendo dulcemente. Todas y cada uno de los recuerdos que su hermano poseía de el y que el desconocía. Y dentro de Sasuke se comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de melancolía._

-¿Por que haces esto?- pregunto con un hilo de voz el mas pequeño de los Uchiha.

-Por que quiero que lo entiendas-respondió su hermano tiernamente.

-¿Entender que?-pregunto un Sasuke desesperado.

Que acaso su hermano no entendía su sufrimiento. Toda una vida solo en busca de respuestas a su desesperanza. Una vida odiando a aquella persona que alguna vez significo todo para el. Sin poder cumplir su venganza por que a pesar de sus esfuerzos yacía en el suelo derrotado esperando aquel golpe final que nunca llego y en su lugar solo aparecieron recuerdos de una preciada infancia en la que el era feliz. Recuerdos que el tenia enterrado en lo mas profundo de su corazón por miedo al sufrimiento inminente que estos provocaban. Sin embargo en los ojos de su hermano no encontró odio ni aquella mirada glaciar de la que estaba acostumbrado. Aquella que lo había atormentado en sueños, si no por el contrario encontró aquella ternura que tanto lo había cautivado alguna vez.

-Todo lo que hice, lo hice para protegerte- Y su voz solo fue un pedazo de aquella ternura que irradiaban sus ojos.

-¿Protegerme?- pregunto Sasuke sin comprender- ¿Protegerme de que?

-Eso no importa- replico su hermano con una sonrisa- ya esta en el pasado.

Y dicho esto Sasuke pudo notar como Itachi también se desvanecía. Los leve tosidos comenzaban a ser mas sonoros y una línea de sangre se asomaba por su boca. Y por primera vez creyó entenderlo. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, sintió esperanza. Esperanza de que todo lo que creyó verdad fuese mentira y su hermano nunca hubiese sido un criminal, esperanza de poder solucionar todo y volver a ser lo que eran antes. Itachi había cometido una fatalidad, pero si algo comprendía Sasuke es que fue por que no tuvo otro remedio mas que hacerlo. Todas y cada una de sus atrocidades fueron únicamente guiadas por su deseo de protegerlo. Sin embargo a Sasuke le hirvió la sangre al ver a su hermano tan débil a causa de los malignos deseos de otro

. -Pero si me lo dices…- pidió queriendo ayudarlo, queriendo buscar a aquella persona causante del sufrimiento de los dos. Pero Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-Si te lo digo Sasuke- comenzó tiernamente- buscaras venganza y yo no quiero que sea esta la que dicte el camino de tu vida. Quiero que seas feliz Sasuke.

Y nuevamente tosió, se podía notar que utilizaba todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar con su hermano, estaba desgastado. De los años, del esfuerzo, de la soledad. Pero todo lo que había logrado fue con el plan de proteger a aquella criatura que alguna vez cargo en brazos y hasta el momento todo lo había logrado. Ya no temía del daño ajeno por que sabia que se había hecho fuerte. Ni temía que la marca de Orochimaru callese sobre el por que el mismo la había erradicado. A lo único que Itachi Uchiha temía era a el daño que Sasuke podía causarse a si mismo. -Entonces no me dejes- pidió Sasuke desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Por favor Itachi, no vuelvas a irte!- Y no pudo evitar que se le formase un nudo en la garganta.

Sabia que su hermano se encontraba al limite de la salud, pero se rehusaba a la idea de perderlo, no ahora que lo había encontrado, no sabiendo que causa de su deterioro era culpa suya. Sin embargo Itachi lo miraba con ternura al tiempo que respiraba profundo para tomar fuerzas.

-No tengo otra opción Sasuke- y una débil sonrisa dibujo su rostro.

Sasuke bajo la mirada con desesperación pero Itachi le levanto el rostro con su mano para que el pudiese verlo a los ojos.

-Nunca deje de protegerte, siempre estuve ahí, aunque no me vieses o lo notases, yo siempre estuve ahí. Te vi convertirte en una extraordinaria persona a pesar de crecer solo, y la prueba de eso fue que lograste que la gente te amara al extremo de arriesgar todo por ti.-

Sasuke no podía creer lo que su hermano le decía, sabia a donde iba todo esto, sabia que la referencia era hacia sus amigos y maestros dejados en la aldea de la hoja, a Naruto que casi muere intentando detenerlo y a una Sakura que le entrego su corazón y el solo logro romperlo. Pero no quería escucharlo, por que escucharlo era aceptar que su hermano se estaba despidiendo, y no podía dejarlo ir, no otra vez. Pero no se movió e Itachi prosiguió.

-Te vi perder tu camino y adentrarte a las sombras, y se que en parte es mi culpa por no encontrar otra solución y lo siento de verdad pero aun no es tarde para que regreses. He visto el efecto que puedes tener en las personas, por eso te pido que busques a alguien cuyos ángeles pueda calmar tus demonios- Hizo una pausa- Sasuke encuentra alguien a quien ames y te ame de la misma manera.

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza con pesadez.

-Itachi… Yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Su hermano le tomo el rostro y volvió a sonreírle dulcemente.

-Si si puedes… Solo deja de tener miedo, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te estaré cuidando- -Itachi…-resoplo con tristeza. -Sasuke- pidió Itachi firmemente a momento que su hermano clavaba la vista en el- Mereces ser feliz.

-Quédate conmigo- pidió Sasuke tristemente mientras unas gruesas gotas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Itachi se acerco a el y de la manera mas tierna le dio un ligero toque en la frente.

-Lo siento Sasuke- y sonrió con dulzura- será en otra ocasión.

Y dicho esto se desvaneció. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y el alma en paz, Itachi Uchiha dejo de respirar y Sasuke a su lado a penas y podía con el cumulo de emociones que se habían atiborrado en su interior. Por que a pesar de todo aun no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, por que a pesar de los años de odio en el fondo lo quería y no soportaba perderlo. Sintió dolor otra vez y se permitió llorar después de tanto tiempo. Miro a su hermano por ultima vez y pudo notar que se había ido en calma. Y se limpio del rostro las lagrimas y se paro lenta pero firmemente. Acepto que llorar no serviría de nada y que debía de ser fuerte. Con un jutsu sepulto a su hermano y se alejo lentamente de aquella caverna que solo lograba oprimirle el pecho.

Una vez afuera los miembros de Taka lo miraron con incertidumbre, sin embargo el solo los paso de largo y estos entendieron que debían seguirlo. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar que era lo que había pasado ahí adentro, por que el aire del moreno les indico que no era prudente.

-Sasuke-pregunto Juugo tímidamente- ¿Hacia donde vamos?

-De regreso- contesto el pelinegro sin voltear a verles y con la vista fija hacia adelante.

-¿De regreso a donde?- pregunto Karin con curiosidad.

Tras una breve pausa Sasuke tomo aire para dar su respuesta.

-A Konoha- dijo decidido.

Los Taka lo miraron sorprendidos, no podían creer que después te tantos años, después de tanto tiempo y tanto huir, Sasuke Uchiha por hubiese decidido regresar a aquella tierra que alguna vez había despreciado. Karin no comprendía la decisión pero supuso que tuvo que ver con su encuentro, sin embargo no le agradaba la idea de volver a donde el chico alguna vez junto lazos con alguien que no fuese ella. Sin embargo Suigetsu y Juugo sonrieron con disimulo sabiendo que lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido solo cuestión de tiempo, por que algo les decía que el destino del Uchiha no yacía en las solitarias tierras ninjas si no en su dulce patria.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto Karin con molestia.

 _No_ pensó Sasuke para sus adentro _Pero es lo que mi hermano hubiese querido_. Y con esos pensamientos se quedo caminando firmemente sin contestar, dando a entender que su respuesta era definitiva. Dirigiéndose así a lo que el desconocía había sido su destino desde un principio.


	11. Cuestion de Tiempo

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la arena Sakura se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos. El recuerdo de su ultimo encuentro con Gaara la sacudía con un choque electrizante de emociones. No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha al invocar a su memoria la imagen de aquel beso que la había dejado sin aliento. Esta vez había sido ella la que había tomado la iniciativa del acto, aun cuando su razón le hubiese dicho que era arriesgado el corazón de la pelirrosa parecía valerse por si mismo en aquellos momentos fugases en los que con sus labios compartieron todos esos sentimientos que llevaban guardados en su corazón y en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Recordó a Gaara. Su esencia, lo dulzura de sus ojos, su sonrisa contra su boca, sus manos recorriéndola con ternura, sus miradas, sus palabras, el. Al pensar en sus caricias se ruborizaba por que solo el amor con su ciencia nos vuelve tan inocentes.

Lo quería. Por supuesto que lo hacia, no estaba preparada parada para decirle que estaba enamorada de el por que ni ella misma lo sabia, pero era inútil negarse por mas tiempo que aquel joven con sus sonrisas traviesas había robado una gran parte del corazón de la kunoichi. Sin embargo no era tan sencillo.

Sakura era de Konoha, Gaara de la Arena, y no solo eso, era el Kazekage. La distancia, la condición de sus clases, era como nadar contra corriente. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo eso ya no le importaba. Gaara se le había incrustado en sus pensamientos y mas importante en su corazón y sabia que solo por eso el riesgo valía la pena.

Por su parte el Kazekage se encontraba embriagado de felicidad. Recordaba a Sakura y la sentía perfecta. Hermosa en sus andares, sus manías, sus caricias, sus besos. Sonreía sin motivos guiado únicamente por el recuerdo de la pelirrosa. No sabia que era lo que estaban haciendo, y estaba consiente que tener una relación con ella implicaría un reto que necesitaría la dedicación de los dos, pero nada de eso podía quitarle la sonrisa que ya tenia grabada en su rostro. El corazón le latía con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en ella, se sentía como un loco que quería salir y gritarle al mundo todo lo que su corazón callaba. No habían vuelto a verse desde el día de su rescate, desde el día de aquel beso. Oh ese dulce y tormentoso beso que le quitaba el sueño por las noches y lo traía como niño en navidad, sonriendo a todas horas por el puro recuerdo. Ninguno de los dos hablo de lo sucedido, sin explicaciones, sin razones que quedaban sobrando. Ya la había besado antes pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez ella había correspondido y para Gaara fue el inicio de una nueva era donde el beso de Sakura represento el fin de la vida como la conocía. Tenían que verse, hablar, por que si de algo estaba seguro era de conocerla mejor de lo que ella misma lo hacia y sabia que si no hablaban pronto la duda comenzaría a carcomerla y el no estaba dispuesto a perderla. No ahora. No sin luchar. Por que para Gaara lo ocurrido no fue solo un beso, si no mas bien una esperanza, que era todo lo que el necesitaba para no darse por vencido. Esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella pudiese estar sintiendo lo mismo que el.

Ya era cerca del medio día cuando Sakura termino de atender a su ultimo paciente de la clínica. Había vivido en ese lugar prácticamente desde el rescate de Gaara. Miro el reloj y dedujo que posiblemente seria un buen momento para visitar al Kazekage. No se habían visto desde aquel ultimo encuentro no por pena o por miedo, si no mas bien por que ambos se encontraron tan agobiados de actividades de los que eran responsables que no les quedaba ni el menor tiempo para verse, y cuando no era así siempre había alguien cerca que les arruinaba el momento. Miro el reloj una vez mas y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas. Tenia que verlo, ya estaba decidido. Se quito la bata y se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero una presencia al otro lado de la habitación interrumpió su salida.

-Temari!- exclamo Sakura sorprendida.

-Hola Sakura- saludo la rubia- disculpa que haya llegado sin avisar ¿te importaría?- pregunto Temari señalando el consultorio de la chica dando a entender que le gustaría pasar.

Sakura tardo un momento en reaccionar, tenia prisa y esta visita podía llegar a entretenerla pero considero grosero abandonar a Temari cuando recién había llegado. Así que se sacudió los pensamientos de golpe y la invito a pasar.

-Claro, pasa- ofreció haciéndose a un lado de la puerta. –Dime ¿En que te pudo servir?- pregunto la kunoichi a el tiempo que analizaba el camino de Temari hacia el interior del consultorio.

La rubia evaluó el ambiente por unos instantes, se coloco frente a la pelirrosa y esta pudo notar la seriedad de su expresión.

-¿Ibas a salir?- pregunto señalando la falta de bata de la chica.

Sakura solo asintió.

-Si, no he salido de la clínica desde nuestro regreso a la aldea, necesitaba despejarme un poco.

-Ya veo- contesto la Temari taciturna.

Sakura la observo por unos instantes. Temari nunca había sido la persona mas comunicativa de mundo. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco lo era Kankuro, ni Gaara, aunque en el caso del menor la condición se había ablandado gracias a ella.

-El motivo de mi visita- comenzó Temari sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos- es que hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría platicáramos.

Sakura tomo una posición mas seria y dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Primeramente Sakura, quería agradecerte- inicio la hermana de Gaara con solemnidad.

-Si es por lo de Gaara, ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que agradecer. Nosotros queríamos hacerlo.

Temari meneo la cabeza y se llevo una de las manos a la sien tratando de concentrarse.

-No solo por eso Sakura- comenzó lentamente- si no por todo. El trabajo en la clínica, salvar a Kankuro, tu incondicional apoyo.- Temari dio un suspiro agradecido.- Me siento en extrema deuda contigo.

Sakura se conmovió por el detalle de la rubia de expresar su gratitud, supuso que para alguien como ella, el dar las gracias de ese modo no era algo fácil de realizar.

-Ante la situación no podría ser de otra forma Temari- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- Tenia que hacerlo.

La rubia coloco su mirada sobre la pelirrosa y esta pudo notar confusión en su rostro.

-No Sakura, no tenias- hizo una pausa, analizando sus siguientes palabras- Mis hermanos y yo estuvimos involucrados en el ataque que se dio a Konoha durante los exámenes genin.

-Lo se- acepto Sakura tranquila- por ordenes de tu superior.

Temari la miraba sin comprender como la chica podía estar tranquila tras aceptar que conocía su implicación en todo eso y aun así decidió ayudarlos. Supuso que el rescate de Naruto cuando la misión tras Orochimaru fallo tenia que ver en este aspecto pero no podía comprender como podía olvidarlo y sonreírle tan sinceramente como lo estaba haciendo.

-Pero aceptamos hacerlo- dijo con dolor en sus palabras- es en parte nuestra culpa la destrucción de la aldea, el que Orochimaru saliese libre, y el que Sasuke Uchiha desertara.

Temari hizo énfasis en esto ultimo, como si esperase que el nombre del ninja provocase una reacción sobre el animo tan pasivo de la pelirrosa.

-Temari, ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver en eso- la disculpo Sakura y su voz se notaba tranquila.

-Si, si tuvimos- insistió la rubia un poco exasperada- Si no hubiéramos ayudado, si no hubiéramos sido parte, Orochimaru no hubiese llegado tan lejos.

-Eso tu no lo sabes- dijo Sakura frunciendo el seño.

-Deja de justificarme!, De justificarnos!- pidió Temari algo alterada. Sin embargo Sakura seguía tranquila como lo estuvo desde el inicio. Esto solo irrito mas a la rubia, la pelirrosa debería de estar enojada, molesta. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía ser tan sencillo. Comprendió que era lo que sus hermanos habían comentado acerca de la chica y quedo igual sorprendida ante su capacidad de buscar lo mejor en las personas.- Sakura tienes que admitir que si nada de eso hubiese pasado… Sasuke Uchiha nunca hubiera dejado Konoha.

Sakura comenzó a entender lo que Temari estaba haciendo. Quería que se molestara, no por nada mencionaba con tanta insistencia el nombre de Sasuke, al fin de cuentas no era un secreto los sentimientos que ella albergaba hacia el. Sin embargo no comprendía por que la chica necesitaba explicaciones de sus buenas intenciones. Se quedo pensando en lo que Temari acababa de decir y se admitió a si misma la posibilidad de que sus palabras fuesen ciertas.

-Si- acepto resignada- es probable…

-Y aun así decidiste ayudarnos- la rubia hizo una pausa de asombro- aun así decidiste arriesgarte para salvar a Gaara.

-No podía dejarlo Temari- dijo Sakura con mas seriedad.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la ninja con voz seca – Nosotros pudimos hacer algo, Naruto, Shikamaru, los ANBU de la arena… No era tu obligación ir al campo de batalla.

La posición de Sakura dejo de ser tan calmada para tomarse mas seria, mas a la defensiva. No sabia a lo que Temari quería llegar pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por ella.

-Gaara es una persona importante para mi- declaro firmemente- no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando su regreso mientras sabia que podía hacer algo.

Los ojos de Temari brillaron sabiendo que Sakura había comenzado a admitir aquello por lo que realmente ella había venido.

-Que es exactamente a lo que me refiero- dijo la rubia como si por fin le hubiesen dado al clavo del asunto- Mi hermano no tiende a abrirse con la gente. Gaara no acostumbra a tener lasos con nadie pero contigo- he hizo una pausa mientras le dirigía una larga mirada a la kunoichi- contigo parece otra persona.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto- replico Sakura con un poco de molestia.

-A que tu y Gaara se han vuelto muy unidos en muy poco tiempo- declaro Temari como si fuese de lo mas obvio- Y ambas sabemos que seria tonto pretender que mi hermano no siente nada por ti- Sakura se quedo helada ante el comentario y Temari leyó su reacción como una afirmación a lo que decía- Pero veo por tu expresión que tu eso ya lo sabes ¿no es así?

Sakura no respondió. Le sostuvo la mirada fieramente mientras Temari la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

-Ya veo- dijo Temari seriamente para después hacer una pausa- ¿Has visto a mi hermano desde su regreso a la aldea?

-Si tanto te interesa saberlo- dijo Sakura a la defensiva- No, no lo he visto- Lo cual no era del todo cierto por que el día de su regreso ella fue a verle y bueno el resto era historia.

Temari no pareció muy convencida con su respuesta.

-Gaara ha estado exageradamente de buen humor desde ese día..- dijo Temari con malicia, y le dirigió una mirada mas serena a la ninja- Lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, lo esta cambiando.

Eran pensamientos que ya venían rondando la mente de la rubia desde hacia tiempo, inclusive llego a comentárselo a Shikamaru quien le dijo que mientras que el cambio fuese para bien que importaban las razones. Sin embargo ella seguía inquieta al respecto.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- pregunto Sakura secamente.

-Mas bien me preocupa- dijo seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Me preocupa el efecto que puedes llegar a causar sobre el. Es por eso que necesito saber Sakura- y se aseguro de mirarla directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi hermano?

Sakura se sobresalto por el comentario tan directo de la rubia. La verdad es que ya estaba molesta por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. ¿Qué si lo quería? Claro que lo hacia! La respuesta era obvia, pero si había alguien a quien ella le confesaría sus sentimientos seria a Gaara, no a ella.

-Con todo respeto Temari, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia- respondió la pelirrosa lo mas educadamente que pudo.

Temari lanzo una risita sarcástica.

-Pero lo es Sakura veras, Gaara es el Kazekage de la aldea y mas importante que eso, es mi hermano menor- y se vislumbraba algo de altanería en sus palabras- por lo que comprenderás eso lo vuelve una situación de mi incumbencia.

Sakura la miraba furiosa. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse ese trato? ¿Qué no acababa de agradecerle todo el apoyo y las atenciones? ¿A que venia toda esta preocupación hacia lo que pasase entre ella y Gaara? Como si fuera algo malo.

Temari noto el cambio de posición de la kunoichi y se percato de lo grosera que estaban siendo sus acusaciones, se dio cuenta que tal vez su ángulo no había sido el mas adecuado así que relajo la postura, y dado un fuerte suspiro intento calmarse.

-No me malinterpretes- dijo suavemente- no tengo nada en contra tuya… Solo me gustaría que entendieras lo complicado de las circunstancias.

Sakura sabia a lo que se refería, ella misma se lo había cuestionado muchas veces, pero en estos momentos la felicidad le ganaba a todas las posibles razones de una separación entre sus sentimientos y el Kazekage.

-¿Qué circunstancias? ¿El hecho de que el vive aquí y yo allá? O ¿Qué el es Kazekage y yo una simple kunoichi?- pregunto Sakura mordazmente.

-Un poco de todas- acepto Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura soltó una risa burlona.

-Vaya y quieres que no me lo tome personal, tienes un concepto muy extraño de llevar tus conclusiones Temari- espeto con ironía.

-¿Qué hay de Sasuke Uchiha?- y la pregunta salió como un sablazo.

Sakura se inquieto por la constante aparición del Uchiha en esta conversación sin embargo no dejo de sostenerle la mirada a la chica.

-¿Qué hay con el?- replico.

-Se la forma en la que lo mirabas Sakura, creo que cualquiera que fuese un poco observador pudo notar que ahí había algo- Temari miraba a Sakura firmemente tratando de leer el mas ligero cambio en la kunoichi-¿Creí que lo querías?- presiono.

Sakura no respondió, solamente se quedo quieta analizando la situación y preocupada por el camino que esta pudiese llegar a tornarse.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- respondió seria.

-No importa lo que digas, los sentimientos como esos no desaparecen tan fácilmente- apunto Temari.

-¿Cual es tu punto?

-Solo que entiendas- explico ya cansada- no es sobre Sasuke, también es la distancia, los ideales, las clases sociales, ya no son solo tus sentimientos Sakura… También son los de mi hermano.

Sakura relajo su postura pues pudo notar la preocupación en la voz de Temari.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro- dijo Sakura y su voz volvió a tomar un tono sereno.

-Solo trataba de entender- explico la rubia mas calmada.

-No puedo explicarte algo que ni yo entiendo Temari, pero… prometo hacértelo saber- accedió la pelirrosa.

Temari sonrió mas tranquila, asumió que si Sakura no sintiera nada por su hermano no se hubiera quedado aguantándola todo aquel tiempo bajo tanta tensión. Pero su instinto la hacia seguir alerta no tanto por desconfianza si no mas bien por costumbre.

-Gracias…

-No tienes por que- aclaro Sakura sinceramente, por que en el fondo podía comprender la preocupación ocasionada por el amor a los seres queridos. Temari le sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a dejar el consultorio, sin embargo al llegar a la puerta se detuvo unos instantes para después voltearse lentamente.

-Lo que sea que pase entre ustedes dos-comenzó serena- Solo te pido que lo pienses…Eres el primer amor de mi hermano y como su hermana mayor te pido –y su voz se torno suplicante- por favor, no le des esperanzas donde no las hay.

Y dicho esto cerro la puerta tras de ella, dejando sus punzantes palabras en el aire y la tensión del encuentro de la habitación. Y aunque Sakura no lo hubiese querido, la verdad es que la conversación con Temari la hizo comenzar a dudar.

Mientras tanto Gaara se encontraba en su oficina discutiendo asuntos de la aldea con Shikamaru.

-Sabes Gaara, has estado de muy buen humor últimamente- señalo el moreno con picardía.

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-sonrió el Kazekage.

Shikamaru sonrió divertido.

-¿Un motivo en especial?

-Solo celebro el estar vivo- respondió Gaara con solemnidad- Uno no vuelve del otro mundo todos los días, y creo que estar vivo es un motivo valido de estar agradecido a diario.

Shikamaru coincidió con la respuesta de su amigo sin embargo sospechaba que debía de haber otros motivos.

-¿Únicamente por eso?

Gaara solo comenzó a reírse.

-¿Es que acaso no es suficiente? Fui al otro mundo y me trajo de regreso la criatura mas preciosa que he conocido en la fas de la tierra creo que son motivos suficientes.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que Sakura es la responsable de todo esto-concluyo su amigo.

-Si en parte- coincidió el pelirrojo.

-Pero te veo de muy buen humor para alguien quien piensa que nunca existirá nada mas que una amistad entre ustedes- apunto el pelinegro dudoso.

-Digamos que decidí tomar el consejo de un amigo y luchar por ella- comento Gaara con una sonrisa.

-Ah si ¿y quien pudo haberte dicho tal cosa?- pregunto Shikamaru sabiendo que se trataba de el.

-Digamos que fue alguien con mas conciencia que yo sobre el asunto.

-Ha de ser un amigo bastante inteligente si te hizo cambiar de opinión- concluyo el ninja divertido. Gaara rio ante el comentario.

-Su inteligencia nunca ha estado en duda su modestia por otro lado es debatible.

Ambos chicos rieron disfrutando la compañía uno del otro.

-Es en serio Shikamaru… voy a luchar por ella- afirmo el Kazekage con seriedad.

Shikamaru parecía satisfecho con este cambio de actitud por parte del pelirrojo.

-Y ¿A que se debe este cambio de ánimos?- pregunto curioso.

Gaara dejo de hacer lo que hacia para dirigir toda la atención hacia su camarada.

-La gente piensa muy poco en la muerte ¿lo sabias? Yo ya morí y regrese no tengo idea de cómo ni por que, pero decidí que no esperare hasta mi próximo secuestro para decir todo aquello que mi corazón calla, por que como ya te lo dije, si la gente pensara mas en la muerte y tuviera conciencia de lo efímeras que pueden ser las cosas no se quedaría sentimientos guardados ni palabras en el pecho. Ese es mi caso, no vale la pena guardar lo que siento cuando puedo luchar por ello.

-Me alegra escucharlo- dijo Shikamaru- supongo que algo bueno salió de todo este enrollo.

-Podría decirse que si- dijo Gaara sonriente.

Ambos ninjas siguieron platicando hasta que el ruido de la puerta los interrumpió. Era Naruto quien se acerco lentamente hacia ellos.

-Uzumaki que sorpresa- saludo Shikamaru.

-Hola, Shikamaru, Gaara- saludo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Dime que pasa?- pregunto Gaara.

El rubio dudo por unos instantes sin embargo decidió proseguir.

-Únicamente quería saber si les interesaría acompañarme a comer, no se cuando regresemos a Konoha y quería pasar un tiempo con ustedes antes de volver a la aldea.

Shikamaru y Gaara accedieron.

-Si gusten adelántense- expreso Shikamaru.- Yo aun tengo detalle que arreglar.

Gaara y Naruto asintieron y salieron juntos de la oficina.

Una vez en la calle, el rubio ofreció al Kazekage pedir la comida para llevar a su casa, así estarían mas cómodos y seria mas fácil platicar y ponerse al corriente de las cosas. Tampoco se habían visto desde el rescate y había unos asuntos importantes que el ojiazul quería hablar con el pelirrojo. El Kazekage accedió y ambos chicos se dirigieron a su departamento con la comida que habían recogido de las tiendas del centro.

-Se ve delicioso- exclamo Naruto.

-Buen provecho- coincidió Gaara.

Después de un largo rato ambos chicos terminaron de comer. La platica se fue llendo en trivialidades hasta que ambos chicos solo se quedaron con cosas importantes de que hablar.

-Gracias. Expreso Gaara con timidez al tiempo que la conversación se iba siendo mas profunda.- Gracias por salvarme.

-No tienes nada que gradecer- sonrió el Uzumaki.

-De todos modos gracias- repitió el pelirrojo.

-Se que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi- dijo Naruto mientras se metía un gran bocado de comida a la boca.-Por cierto… ¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?

El pelirrojo dejo de comer en seco, Sakura era un tema del cual nunca había hablado antes con Naruto y se sintió un poco nervioso al respecto de eso.

-No desde el rescate- respondió el.

Naruto lanzo un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… creí que la habías visto mínimo una vez después de eso- dijo el chico con pesadez.

-¿A que se debe tu suposición?- pregunto Gaara extrañado.

-Por que yo se lo pedí- dijo Naruto como si no fuese nada del otro mundo.

Gaara se sorprendió ante el comentario ya que no veía motivos por los cuales Naruto hubiera incitado a su amiga a ir a buscarle, no obstante estaba agradecido por los resultados de aquel encuentro.

-Se que la quieres ¿sabes? No tienes por que negarlo- continuo Naruto sin voltear a ver al Kazekage, a el también se le dificultaba hablar sobre el tema.

Gaara se quedo helado, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Si…La quiero- dijo mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras lo admitía.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y puso su plato a un lado. Miro pensativo a Gaara por unos momentos para después mirarlo seriamente a los ojos. Gaara nunca había visto a Naruto tan serio mas que en ciertas ocasiones de batalla por lo que le sostuvo la mirada sabiendo que lo que venia debía ser importante.

-¿Por qué la quieres?- pregunto sin mas.

El pelirrojo lo pensó solo unos segundos, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en las razones por las cuales la quería, y su sonrisa no paso desapercibida por el rubia que leía todos sus movimientos.

-Sakura me hace querer ser una mejor persona- comenzó Gaara lentamente- cuando estoy con ella, no importa ni el día, ni el lugar, ni la hora, por que cuando ella esta cerca el sol podría brillar o no hacerlo y a mi no me importaría, por que cuando esta cerca de mi me pongo tan nervioso que no puedo pensar en la respuesta mas coherente, solo en lo mucho que mi vida ha cambiando desde que la tengo cerca… Me hace querer ser la mejor versión posible de mi mismo.

Naruto lo miraba pensativo mientras el rostro del Kazekage se iluminaba conforme salían sus palabras.

-Creo…- prosiguió Gaara- que hay una gran probabilidad de que me este enamorando de ella.

Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta, sin embargo era exactamente lo que el quería oír. Si iba a confiarle el corazón de Sakura a alguien, debía de ser una persona dispuesta a entregarse de la misma forma que ella lo haría. El chico se había ya aceptado a si mismo, que aunque Sakura fuese muy importante para el, Gaara había sabido ganarse el corazón de la kunoichi de una forma que el nunca pudo hacerlo. Sin embargo no estaba molesto ni sentía celos, una parte de el estaba aliviado de saber que existía alguien capas de arreglar el corazón lastimado de su amiga.

-No estoy completamente seguro de cómo es el estar enamorado…Creo que es por que nunca lo he sentido realmente- comenzó Naruto rompiendo el silencio- pero creo que sabes que estas enamorado cuando te gusta todo acerca de una persona y a ella le gusta todo sobre ti. No solo tu apariencia si no también tus sentimientos. Creo que es cuando ambos miran mas allá de los errores y defectos para enfocarse en las cosas que realmente los vuelven importantes. Oh cuando te pones nervioso cuando están cerca uno del otro pero sin embargo tienes la libertad de ser tu mismo, por que no importa lo ridículo que puedas llegar a ser, esa persona sigue pensando que eres increíble.

Ambos chicos se miraron aceptando ese momento de complicidad en la que ambos expresaban aquello que sentía y se apoyaban para continuar con el siguiente paso. Gaara tomo la actitud de Naruto como una afirmación de que el chico aprobaba sus sentimientos por la pelirrosa y el estaba agradecido por ello y por el otro lado Naruto le confiaba a el a la que fue su primer amor y que se había transformado en su mejor amiga con la plena confianza de que el podría hacerla feliz.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Gaara.

-Lucha por ella- concluyo Naruto.

-A veces temo que no sea tan sencillo- admitió Gaara por primera vez.

-Nada que valga la pena lo es- respondió el rubio.

-¿Sabes? Eres bastante sensato cuando te propones serlo- dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos sorprendido, aceptando que las respuestas del pelirrubio eran acertadas.

-Tengo mis momentos- rio Naruto tomándose la cabeza.

Gaara se quedo en silencio un rato cerrando los ojos concentrado.

-Sakura tiende a pensar mas en las demás personas que en ella misma…Si se pone a analizar las cosas, es probable que ponga resistencia al fin de todo, hay muchos factores que nos separan- admitió serio el pelirrojo.

-¿Te importan a ti esos factores?

-No.

-Entonces no deberían de importarle a ella.

-No estoy segura de que ella piense lo mismo.

-Lo se, pero para eso tu la convencerás de lo contrario- le aseguro Naruto y después hizo una pequeña pausa.- Conozco a Sakura, y puedo casi asegurarte que ella podría estar sintiendo lo mismo que tu, es solo que le cuesta trabajo admitirlo.

Gaara asintió.

Naruto miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, el tiempo había pasado mas rápido de lo que tenia previsto.

-Deberías hablar con ella, recuerda que ya casi es tiempo de que regresemos a Konoha…No lo desperdicies- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Lo hare- sentencio el pelirrojo- Gracias por el apoyo.

-Para que son los amigos- dijo Naruto mientras le extendía la mano.

Gaara se la estrecho pactando así sus confidencias, y después de eso Naruto se marcho satisfecho de saber que las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse para bien a su alrededor y para el. Su siguiente paso… Traer a su mejor amigo de vuelva.

Después de la partida de Naruto, Gaara volteo a ver el reloj y coincidió con el rubio, era mas tarde de lo que pensaba. Probablemente Sakura ya estaría libre de la clínica, y el debía alcanzarla antes de que le pidiesen otro favor y volviera a ocuparse.

Se encontraba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando Sakura abrió la puerta. Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron ante la presencia del otro. Aun cuando ambos estuvieran buscándose, su mera presencia les causo un pulso electrizante que recorrió su cuerpo. Gaara observo a Sakura como si no existiera paisaje mas hermoso que el tenerla a ella de frente y Sakura por su lado no pudo evitar un sonrojo en las mejillas ante la mirada del Kazekage.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente la pelirrosa.

-Hola- respondió el.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y la invito a pasar. La siguió con la mirada hasta la sala de estar y se coloco a poca distancia de ella.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto serenamente.

Sakura dudo un momento. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer y el tener a Gaara frente a ella solo lograba ponerla nerviosa.

-Quiero hablar sobre nosotros.- dijo intentando sonar lo mas calmada posible.

-¿nosotros? Me gusta como suena- dijo Gaara con picardía mientras se acercaba a ella. Esto solo provoco poner a Sakura mas nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

-No hemos hablado sobre el hecho de que me besaste.- dijo a el tiempo que el pelirrojo se paraba frente a ella.

-Técnicamente, tu me besaste a mi.- apunto Gaara divertido.

-Y tu me besaste de vuelta.- respondió Sakura con una ligera sonrisa.

Sin embargo Gaara pudo notar algo de duda dentro de la chica. Y el simple hecho de pensar que ella nada quisiera de eso le provoco un vuelco en el corazón.

-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto tímidamente al tiempo que acomodaba uno de los mechones rosados de la pelirrosa tras su oreja.

Sakura levanto la vista y sus ojos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con ternura.

-Ni un poco.- Y su voz sincera hizo a Gaara sonreír.

Sin embargo sabia que había algo que no estaba bien. Lo sentía en su presencia, en su forma de expresarse, en el hecho de que mantuviera su distancia cuando lo único que el quería hacer era callarla a besos.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hablar entonces?- pregunto confundido.

Sakura no sabia por donde empezar. Se repaso mentalmente todo lo que pensó a lo largo del día, su conversación con Temari, la objetividad de sus argumentos y el choque de emociones le comenzó a provocar una pequeña jaqueca.

-Muchas cosas.- explico moviendo los brazos un poco exasperada.

-Aja, ¿cómo cuales? – pregunto Gaara con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Por que para mi lo único que importa es esto que los dos estamos sintiendo.

 _Esos comentarios_ pensaba la pelirrosa _como puedo hacer esto si cada vez que comenta algo así siento que mi corazón se salta un latido._ Sakura trataba de pensar con la cabeza pero el resultado estaba siendo desfavorable, no podía hacerlo, no teniéndolo de frente, no cuando su corazón le indicaba lo contrario. Recordó el beso y sonrió internamente y en un impulso soltó aquellas palabras que no se atrevían a salir.

-Lo se Gaara, y créeme cuando te digo que el beso fue maravilloso.

Sus palabras provocaron un brillo en los ojos del chico.

\- Que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde esa noche, que quería verte, hablarte, buscar cualquier pretexto para estar contigo.- Sakura hizo una pausa- pero estuve pensando…

La expresión de Gaara cambio de una sonrisa complacida a un mirada preocupada.

-Oh no. Eso nunca es bueno. - exclamo medio en broma.

-Estoy hablando en serio Gaara- replico Sakura con un puchero.

-Yo también!-exclamo el chico- Sakura deja de usar la cabeza, por un momento.- pidió el perdiendo un poco la calma.

-No puedo evitarlo- se defendió la kunoichi- por mas que lo pienso parece que todo me indica que esto es imposible.

-¿Todo? ¿Todo que? – su mirada era de perplejidad- Por que aquí me tienes con el corazón en la mano dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por estar contigo Sakura. Lo demás son trivialidades.

-Eres de la arena Gaara- explico Sakura como si quisiese dar un punto.

-Y tu de la hoja- apunto el- no estamos aquí para aclarar posiciones geográficas.

-Eres el Kazekage por Dios!-estallo la pelirrosa e hizo una pausa haciendo énfasis en sus siguientes palabras- y yo soy solo una kunoichi..

La expresión de Gaara era de sorpresa, nunca se imagino que Sakura fuese a pensar que aquellos detalles pudiesen influenciarlo en lo mas mínimo. La miro con ternura e intento controlar su pulso.

-A mi no me importa nada de eso.- le explico en un susurro mientras le levantaba el rostro con una mano-

-Pero te tiene que importar- explico ella con un deje de tristeza.

Gaara no podía controlarse aunque quisiera, el tenia que hacer que entendiera, ella tenia que entender, que para el nada de eso importaba, no con nadie y mucho menos con ella.

-Por Dios Sakura, ya basta!- Grito el chico lleno de exaltación tomándose el pelo. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Deja de hablar, de pensar, de creer! Solo…Solo quiéreme!- le pidió lleno de excitación mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en dos orbes verdes que lo miraban con ternura.

-¿Tu…Me quieres?- pregunto Gaara en un susurro.

Ella no podía negarlo, y el tenia que saberlo, tal vez no fue el mejor momento para decirlo pero fue ese momento que la kunoichi supo que ya no podía guardárselo por mas tiempo.

-Mas de lo que yo creía- confirmo la pelirrosa. Y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción invadió la cara del pelirrojo, sin embargo Sakura continuo.

-Pero todo parece decirme que nuestras condiciones no permitirán que esto suceda- declaro derrotada, mientras se alejaba un poco del Kazekage. Tenerlo cerca era demasiado tentador y ella debía ser fuerte.

-Sakura- pidió Gaara seriamente- nuestras condiciones sociales no define lo que somos.

-¿Y que somos exactamente?- pregunto ella enarcando una ceja, por que la verdad es que ni ella misma lo entendía.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado a poco centímetro de ella.

-Cuestión de tiempo- expreso seguro de su afirmación.

-Es que no es tan sencillo - volvió a debatir la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué no?

Sakura se debatía en su fuero interior si debía seguir o no con esto, por que aunque una parte de ella le indicaba que era lo adecuado la otra parte le pedía correr hacia sus brazos y aventarse a la suerte. Sin embargo su conversación con Temari la hizo pensar que ella no podía ser egoísta, no con el, y estar con ella no seria nada sencillo.

-Son muchos factores Gaara…- se repetía mas para convencerse a ella misma que convencerlo a el- la distancia, el tiempo, nuestras actividades…

-Sakura- la interrumpió la imponente voz de Gaara. La chica guardo silencio y volteo su mirada hacia la del chico que la observaba seriamente.

\- Te quiero- comenzó Gaara- Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora. Te quiero y nada de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora han sido razones para dejar de hacerlo.

Era una afirmación. Una que le decía a Sakura que no importara cuanto intentara convencerlo que esto no debía de ser, el Kazekage no cambiaria sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Es que todo esto me suena a una locura. ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?- pregunto perdiendo el control que le quedaba.

El chico se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cara dulcemente para calmarla.

-Haremos que funcione- respondió sin rastro de duda en sus palabras.

Sakura agacho la mirada, y el pudo notar que algo dentro de ella se debatía fieramente.

-¿Qué es lo que te aterra tanto?- pregunto levantando su mirada para poder apreciarla.

-La ultima vez que me sentí de esta manera… dolió.- exclamo la pelirrosa en un susurro.

Gaara la miro con ternura, se acerco un poco mas a ella y se aseguro de que su mirada estuviera clavada en sus ojos.

-Yo se que esto es una locura- comenzó a explicarse- Que el amor no siempre funciona de la manera que debería de funcionar y que a veces las cosas duelen. Pero también se que podemos con esto. Si lo que sientes es tan grande que no cabe en tu pecho, te lo prometo, podremos con esto.- pedía Gaara lleno de deseo.

-Por que incluso si no funciona, incluso si todo se desmoronara y terminara solo, miserable y sin ti. La mas pequeña posibilidad de tener una vida contigo Sakura, es infinitamente mejor que una eternidad sin ti.

Y fue todo lo que el Kazekage tuvo que decir para desmoronar la barrera de prejuicios que se habían formado en la pelirrosa. No seria sencillo, de eso estaba segura, y tendrían que trabajar diariamente para hacer que funcione, pero no importaba, por vivir lo que sentían nada de esos pequeños detalles importaba.

-Tengo miedo de las sombras- dijo refiriéndose a su miedo a sufrir mientras eliminaba la poca distancia existente entre ellos.

-En ese caso, yo seré tu antorcha- dijo el mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

La chica sonrió satisfecha y termino de eliminar aquella distancia que separaba sus bocas. Se besaron pactando con ello esa complicidad propia de los amantes que acaban de admitir sus sentimientos. Por que ya no podían negarlo, ya no había vuelta atrás y ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a afrontarlo.

Se besaron suave y tiernamente, por que con la persona adecuada, los besos tienen ese poder curativo de calmarte el alma. Sakura sonrió y se separo ligeramente. Aprecio a Gaara convencida de que nadie le robaba las sonrisas como lo hacia ese chico. Siguió avanzando con sus ojos hasta toparse con su mirada, se detuvo ahí unos instantes para después sonreírle satisfecha.

-Correremos el riesgo- declaro finalmente la pelirrosa.

Gaara sonrió atrayéndola nuevamente hacia el.

-Y valemos la pena- concluyo para después volver a besarla.


	12. Cuestion de Tiempo II

CUESTION DE TIEMPO PARTE II

Era cerca del medio día y los integrantes de Taka seguían en movimiento. Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que Sasuke había decidido que regresarían a Konoha sin embargo la aldea no se veía mas cerca de lo que se vio en aquel momento.

-Sabes Sasuke para ser alguien que quiere regresar a Konoha parece que te has perdido- comento Suitgetsu- podemos pedir direcciones si no recuerdas como llegar.

Sasuke ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, estaba inmerso en otros pensamientos que le habían quitado gran parte de su tiempo las pasadas semanas. Aun cuando había decidido cumplir con la voluntad de su hermano sabia que el regresar a la aldea no seria tan sencillo, al final de cuentas el había desertado, peleado, y dejado muy claro que no tenia la intención de volver así que no pensaba que entrar por la puerta y dirigirse directamente a su departamento era la opción mas adecuada para la situación. Debía ganarse su regreso y es por eso que le tomaba tanto tiempo.

-Lo que Sasuke haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia cara de pez- espeto Karin- si el quiere tardarse todo una vida en regresar puede hacerlo.

La pelirroja aun seguía molesta por la decisión de Sasuke de volver a la aldea sin embargo no podía negarse a seguirlo, eso seria aun peor que regresar con el. Juugo por su parte no parecía molestarse por los constantes cambios de ruta del pelinegro, por el contraria disfrutaba de todos los paisajes que se le atravesaban en el camino.

-Pues dirás lo que quieras zanahoria pero yo me siento mas de gira artística que cualquier otra cosa- exclamo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros.

-Basta ya Suitgetsu- intervino Sasuke por primera vez- Debemos recaudar unas cosas antes de poder volver a la aldea.

El peliazul suspiro con cansancio, eso de las obras altruistas no era exactamente su tarea favorita sin embargo no puso objeción. La verdad es que no entendía del todo la decisión de su amigo, y el hecho de que el Uchiha nunca diera explicaciones para nada no ayudaba mucho a la causa.

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que Sasuke decidió que era un buen lugar para descansar dicho esto se alejo para poder estar solo.

 _Pero en que demonios me he metido_ ¨pensaba para sus adentros _¨Regresar puede ser mas problemático de lo que creí… Itachi lo que sea que esperabas que encontrara en un futuro solo espero que no te equivoques_ ¨

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de Juugo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hmp

-Estas inquieto ¿eh?- comento su amigo con tranquilidad.

Sasuke no le respondió, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Juugo actuara como su conciencia queriéndolo hacer de hablar de temas de los que el prefería callar.

-¿Tienes miedo de volver?- pregunto el Taka.

-No- se limito a responder Sasuke.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-No es tan fácil volver después de tanto tiempo- contesto el moreno- además después de todo lo que he hecho no esperaría que la Hokage me recibiera con los brazos abiertos es por eso- hizo una pausa- que me vi en la necesidad de pedir ayuda…

-¿Ayuda? ¿Tu Sasuke Uchiha estas pidiendo ayuda?- pregunto Juugo sorprendido.

-No tenia opción- respondió el.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Quién tuvo el honor?

Sasuke cerro los ojos y medito un momento sobre su respuesta.

-Alguien que creo, entiende un poco el camino por el cual decidí llevar mi vida- Juugo lo miraba fijamente en espera de la respuesta, el Uchiha hizo una pausa para después voltear su vista al horizonte- Le pedí ayuda a Kakashi Hatake.

-¿El ninja que copia?- pregunto Juugo sorprendido.- ¿Por qué debería de ayudarte?

-Por que antes de irme fue mi sensei y por que si se que hay alguien con la suficientemente influencia como para ayudarme seria el… No va a ser fácil pero me conseguirá un trato justo.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Totalmente, Kakashi no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de redimir a uno de sus ex alumnos, menos a un compañero.

Sasuke sabia que todo esto era cierto, miles de veces su sensei le había pedido que desistiera con su plan de vengarse sin embargo el decidido no escucharlo, y mira todo lo que había pasado desde entonces. ¿Qué había conseguido realmente? Itachi estaba muerto, y todo lo que Sasuke creyó resulto ser una mentira, sin embargo seguía firme a su decisión de regresar. Además el sabia que Kakashi entendía un poco de esa oscuridad que alguna vez se albergo en su corazón y que tenia que eliminar de una u otra forma, la conexión con su ex maestro había sido inevitable.

-Me alegra que así sea- dijo Juugo con una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto serio el Uchiha.

-Que vuelvas… Sabia que lo harías- se limito a responder. Sasuke lo miro a los ojos intentando comprender a lo que se refería.

-No, no lo sabias.

Juugo negó con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo conocerte un poco mas de lo que crees y una parte de mi sabia que lo harías- Sasuke no respondió- Era únicamente cuestión de tiempo.

El Uchiha trato de meditar un poco las palabras de su camarada sin embargo la voz de Karin lo interrumpió.

-Sasuke- gritaba la pelirroja al tiempo que se acercaba corriendo con Suigetsu detrás de ella-Están aquí!, ¡Están aquí Sasuke debemos movernos!- exclamaba exasperada la chica.

Sasuke la miro con pesadez.

-Karin relájate- le pido con serenidad- ¿De que estas hablando?

-Ellos- decía al tiempo que recuperaba aire- Ellos están aquí debemos irnos- le pedía mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-¿Ellos quien Zanahoria?, vienes corriendo como loca con eso desde hace diez minutos- reprocho Suigetsu molesto.

-No hay tiempo para explicar- pedía ella histérica- ya casi llegan.

-¿Quién Karin? ¿Quién ya casi llega?- pregunto Juugo tratando de calmarla.

Ninguno de los chicos entendía de que hablaba ya que si esa presencia estuviera cerca cualquiera de ellos ya lo habría notado aunque sea un poco.

-Creo que se refiere a nosotros- dijo una voz altanera desde las sombras.

El ambiente se quedo en silencio, Karin palideció ante el sonido de la voz y el resto de Taka volteo buscando al dueño de aquellas palabras. Sasuke activo su sharingan para poder identificar a sus invitados y fue entonces cuando los vio, eran dos ninjas que se acercaban lentamente hacia su dirección.

-No tiene caso que se escondan, puedo ver donde están- hablo el pelinegro con frialdad.

-¿Escondernos? No nada de eso, nosotros únicamente queríamos hablar- replico la misma voz- al fin de cuentas fueron fáciles de encontrar.

Era tanta la tensión que se desarrollaba en el ambiente que hasta podías sentir que la atravesabas con las manos.

-¿Quiénes son Karin?- pregunto Juugo en un susurro.

La pelirroja seguía muda del susto, no podía responder.

-¿Quiénes son Zanahoria?- pregunto Suigetsu mas fuerte para hacerla reaccionar.

-Es Akatsuki…- respondió Sasuke fríamente al tiempo que las figuras encapuchadas salían del de la penumbra de los arboles.

-Mas acertadamente Deidara y Sasori de Akatsuki- repito al tiempo que ambos Akatsukis se retiraban la capucha para que el equipo de Taka pudiera apreciarlos y sonrieron de medio lado al ver el asombro pero mas importante el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Dentro de la clínica Sakura se encontraba con uno de sus pacientes, era el ultimo de la tarde, había pedido unos días para estar saliendo temprano ya que quería aprovechar al máximo los pocos días que le quedaban en la aldea de la arena.

-Ha estado muy sonriente el día de hoy Sakura-san- la interrumpió la voz de su paciente. Una pequeña niña de unos ocho años que se había lastimado uno de sus brazos en el entrenamiento de la escuela.

Inconscientemente el comentario la hizo sonreír aun un poco mas.

-Es bueno sonreír de vez en cuando ¿sabes?- respondió con dulzura la pelirrosa.

La niña asintió con la cabeza como si coincidiera la lógica de su argumento.

-¿Por qué esta tan feliz Sakura-san?- pregunto con sus enormes ojos miel.

-La vida es demasiado buena como para no estarlo- respondió ella.

-A usted le gusta alguien ¿verdad?- continuo la niña con inocencia.

Sakura e sorprendió por su respuesta sin embargo la conmovió la deducción de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Por que la forma en la que sonríe es la forma en la que mi mama lo hace cada vez que ve a mi papa- se limito a responder.

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario. Tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella mientras terminaba de aplicarle el ultimo vendaje.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?- le pidió y la niña asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Sakura prosiguió.

-El caso es que, esta este chico…

-Lo sabia!- la interrumpió la niña con alegría, Sakura rio un poco ante su entusiasmo y prosiguió.

-Esta este chico, y la forma en la que ríe me hace sonreír, y su modo de hablar me provoca mariposas y todo absolutamente todo acerca de el me hace feliz.

La niña sonrió con satisfacción.

-Listo ya estas lista- dijo Sakura al tiempo que terminaba de curarla.

-¿Y el la quiere?- comenzó la niña- Este chico del que habla ¿la quiere?

-Si- dijo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- si lo hace.

-Me alegra que la haga sonreír- dijo la niña mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta- se ve mucho mas bonita cuando lo hace- y dicho esto salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta tras de ella

La visita de aquella pequeña había provocado un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa, hacia poco mas de tres semanas que ella y Gaara habían formalizado su relación sin embargo esta seguía aun oculta del dominio publico. Ambos chicos habían decidido permanecer en el anonimato mientras se calmaban las aguas en ambas aldeas, el ataque de Akatsuki y los efectos de este aun tenían a los lideres de la hoja y de la arena bastante preocupados al respecto. Lo ocultaron incluso de Naruto y Shikamaru no tanto por desconfianza si no mas bien por precaución y aunque el ultimo tenia sus fuertes sospechas nunca se dio pie a que fuera mas que una simple suposición. Sin embargo hasta cierto punto el hecho de que Akatsuki hiciera tanto revuelo los alegraba un poco ya que esa era la principal razón por la cual la pelirrosa y su equipo no habían regresado a Konoha lo cual les daba a ellos mas tiempo para poder estar juntos.

-Sakura-sama- la interrumpió la voz de una de las asistentes del hospital- la esperan en la oficina del Kazekage en 10 minutos.

 _"_ _Cierto"_ recordó la chica. Había olvidado que desde su regreso a la aldea, el consejo había acordado que Gaara seria sometido a examinaciones periódicas para asegurar que su estado de salud siguiese siendo favorable, después de todo, no a diario se resucita un muerto y se sigue como si nada hubiera pasado. Sakura se apresuro a tomar sus cosas, se miro en el espejo antes de salir para verificar que toda su presentación estuviese en orden por que aunque fuese una consulta medica una mujer siempre debe cuidar su apariencia para impresionar a la persona deseada y tomando su maletín salió a prisa hacia la oficina de Gaara.

Una vez llegada a la oficina Sakura se apresuro a subir a la sala principal, aun cuando se espero encontrar a Temari junto con todos los miembros del consejo como ya era su costumbre al momento de realizar sus chequeos, descubrió que la sala se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de Kankuro que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones principales.

-Buenas tardes- saludo la pelirrosa.

-Buenas tardes Sakura- respondió el amablemente- mi hermano te esta esperando.

Sakura asintió.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto curiosa.

-Digamos que no importa cuanto Temari insista, Gaara es el Kazekage y lo suficientemente grande como para ir al medico por su cuenta- bromeo el muchacho.

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario.

-Anda ve- la animo el- no querrás hacerlo esperar.

La chica asintió nuevamente.

-Hasta pronto Kankuro- se despidió al tiempo que entraba dentro de la oficina del Kazekage.

Una vez adentro Sakura tuvo que dar una mirada al lugar debido a que Gaara no se encontraba tras su escritorio como era costumbre. Aun cuando la oficina no era muy grande si tenia varias cuartos adjuntos que la hacían mas extensa, se detuvo unos momentos y se acerco a la puerta que daba hacia el balcón principal y tras correr la persiana pudo verlo. Gaara se encontraba con su vista perdida en el horizonte y solo la volteo hacia ella cuando el ruido de la puerta corrediza interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa ¿llego tarde?- pregunto ella.

El chico meneo la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente.

-Para mi siempre llegaras tarde Sakura- dijo mientras se paraba frente a ella- por que yo siempre querré que llegues antes.

El comentario provoco tanto una sonrisa como un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa, aun cuando Gaara era propenso a ese tipo de comentarios el hecho de que se los dijera no dejaba de causar ese efecto de nerviosismo en ella.

-Te ves hermosa por cierto- dijo cual saludo al tiempo que le besaba la mejilla con ganas de besarle la boca.

La chica dio un pequeño salto por la electricidad que provoco en ella ese pequeño acto de afecto.

-No exageres Gaara- se defendió Sakura- únicamente traigo el uniforme.

El chico la miraba sonriente a la cara, sabiendo que ella nunca se vería de la misma forma con la que el lo hacia.

-Eres hermosa por que si y no a causa de- la reprimió el- algo tan trivial como la ropa no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sakura meneo la cabeza tratando de disimular su sonrojo, lo cual provoco que el chico riera sabiendo el efecto que podía causa ese tipo de comentarios en ella.

-Ven vamos- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano- es hora de mi chequeo.

Sakura cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro que termino en una sonrisa. Reconoció que el chico la hacia sentirse vulnerable, vulnerable a sus palabras que la sonrojaban y sus caricias que la hacían estremecer pero mas que eso sabiendo que no había nadie en esos instantes que la hiciera mas feliz de lo que el lo hacia.

Deidara y Sasori seguían parados en silencio frente al equipo de Taka que los miraba fieramente. Desde su presentación ninguno de los cuatro ninjas había mencionado palabra cada uno inmerso en diferentes pensamientos. Miedo por parte de Karin, curiosidad por parte de Suigetsu, preocupación en Juugo y molestia en el Uchiha.

-Vaya- comento Deidara con altanería- pareciera que les comió la lengua el gato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-contesto Sasuke fríamente. No estaba en ánimos de perder su tiempo y mucho menos con ellos.

-Platicar, creo quedado claro ese punto ¿no es así Sasori?- señalo Deidara buscando la respuesta de su compañero. Sasori únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Para hablar se necesitan dos personas y en este caso no me encuentro interesado- replico el Uchiha con frialdad.

-Argh! Eres igual de pesado que tu hermano!- se quejo el rubio.

El comentario casi provoca que el Sharingan se activase en Sasuke pero una voz lo interrumpió.

\- Déjate de comentarios estúpidos Deidara!- lo reprimió Sasori alzado por primera vez la voz.

El rubio se paro en seco al momento de escuchar las palabras de Sasori y volteo a ver a su compañero seriamente, sin embargo Sasuke pudo notar que la posición de Deidara no era de molestia si no de disculpa hacia Sasori.

-Itachi ante todo era un compañero-continuo el pelirrojo- No te permitiré que insultes su memoria y mucho menos en frente de su hermano ¿me entendiste?- Esta vez su voz no era alta, por el contrario era fría y seca. Sasori soltó su amenaza hacia el Akatsuki de una manera tan imponente que incluso a Taka les dio un escalofrió al escucharlo.

Sasuke se inquieto ante la influencia que Sasori podía tener sobre el Akatsuki y fue entonces cuando decidió estudiarlo. Sasori se encontraba en una posición seria, prácticamente la misma desde que habían llegado, parado firme de brazos cruzados y con los parpados cerrados, fue eso mas la clara muestra de autoridad demostrada hace unos instantes lo que provoco que la imagen de Gaara apareciera en la mente del pelinegro, de alguna forma ese ninja le recordaba mucho a el.

-Disculpa Sasori-sama-respondió el rubio seriamente.

Sasori ni siquiera respondió, por lo contrario levanto la vista para cruzar sus ojos marrones en los del Uchiha.

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿no es así?- dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

Este únicamente asintió.

-Nuestro líder no ha mandado a hablar contigo-prosiguió Sasori serenamente- Y veras, el hecho de que te estemos dando la opción de responder es mas una formalidad que opción, es decir hablaremos del tema estés o no de acuerdo ¿comprendes?

Era impresionante el efecto que sus palabras podían tener aun cuando las dijese en un tono tan neutral, sin embargo el impacto y la frialdad con la que se sentían hicieron que el pelinegro no se comportara de manera impulsiva al momento de dirigirse de vuelta hacia el. Tanteo sus posibilidades y al final decidió seguir con el juego que estaban llevando.

-Ya veo, al parecer no es opcional- contesto de manera cortante -¿Puedo por lo menos preguntar como es que esperan que me intimiden dos ninjas que fueron derrotados por otros de Konoha?- y su pregunta contenía todo el veneno que el Uchiha pudo sacar.

Deidara estuvo a punto de explotar sin embargo Sasori lo detuvo con su mano al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro.

-Ni hablar, si no quieres que sea por las buenas- y clavo firmemente su mirada en esas orbes negras- por las malas será.

Y antes de que Sasuke o cualquiera de los Taka pudiese reaccionar Sasori ya los tenia rodeados con cientos de sus muñecos. La rapidez de la acción hizo que tanto Sasuke como el resto se quedaran sin habla, había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera el lo había sentido.

-Por cierto ni se te ocurra moverte- amenazo Deidara- cada uno de los títeres de Sasori posee un veneno especial del cual no existe antídoto- recalco el Akatsuki con malicia.

Los miembros de Taka sintieron que su sangre quedaba helada ante el comentario.

-Mmm eso no es del todo cierto- apunto Sasori tranquilo.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Sasuke teniendo mucho cuidado de sus movimientos.

Sasori dudo por unos instantes mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia sus oponentes, se paro frente a frente con el menor de los Uchihas y se aseguro que este lo mirase.

-¿Me preguntaste como nos atrevimos a venir después de haber perdido ante ninjas de Konoha no?- pregunto Sasori con malicia.

Sasuke no respondió simplemente lo miraba furioso a los ojos.

-Veraz el caso es que nosotros nunca perdimos Sasuke- apunto Sasori con cierta gracia- bueno Deidara tuvo algunos inconvenientes…

-Oye!- se quejo Deidara ofendido.

-Sabes que es cierto- dijo Sasori restándole importancia y luego volvió su rostro hacia el de Sasuke- El punto es que… No se quien te haya informado pero a mi nunca me derrotaron Sasuke.

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso no salió Sakura viva después de su pelea contigo?- pregunto Suitgetsu metiéndose por primera vez en la conversación. Sasuke se sorprendió por su introversión sin embargo no dijo nada, el también estaba intrigado por esa parte de la historia desde que su compañero se la había contado.

-Eres Suigetsu ¿verdad?- pregunto Sasori. El ninja únicamente asintió.- ¿Sabes como peleamos los de Akatsuki Suigetsu?- pregunto con tranquilidad- Yo se que tu compañera si lo sabe- dijo Sasori mientras se dirigía a Karin.

La chica trago saliva y respondió.

-Pelean a muerte, Akatsuki no permite cabos sueltos- dijo en un hilo de voz la pelirroja.

-Muy bien! Me sorprende que sepan nombres y todo, tienes un equipo muy bien informado Sasuke- apunto Sasori mientras regresaba lentamente hacia el Uchiha- sin embargo no lo suficiente.

-¿Es que acaso no peleaste contra ella?- pregunto Sasuke fríamente.

-No, esa parte es cierta- confirmo Sasori- sin embargo Sakura no me derroto, veras el caso es que yo la deje que se marchara…

Aun cuando los ninjas de Taka conocían eso les sorprendió que alguien tan frio como lo podía ser Sasori dejase libre a una victima únicamente por buena voluntad.

-Puedo deducir por tu expresión que te preguntaras el porque de mi acto de beneficencia- señalo Sasori viendo la cara de asombro del Uchiha.

-Me parece que no es el único- apunto Deidara- a mi también me gustaría saber por que dejaste ir aquella preciosidad.

Y el comentario solo provoco que ambos tanto el Uchiha como Sasori le dirigieran una mirada de esas que si mataran el ya se encontraría en el otro mundo.

-Digamos que Sakura resulto ser una chica un tanto peculiar…- respondió Sasori recuperando la compostura y la forma en la que arrastro sus ultimas palabras provoco un escocer en el interior del Uchiha.

-¿Peculiar?- intervino Deidara nuevamente- Es un buen adjetivo para descifrarla Sasori, al parecer tu también quedaste prendido de los encantos de la chica- apunto Deidara con malicia y a la vez sorprendido ya que esta era la primera vez que el ninja había admitido abiertamente el por que había dejado escapar a la pelirrosa.

-¿A que se refieren?- pregunto Karin molesta al notar lo tensa que se comenzaba a poner la situación, al menos para lo que involucraba al Uchiha y los Akatsukis.

-Digamos que es una mujer con bastantes agallas, no parecía tener miedo de nosotros lo cual debo apunto es muy poco común además la Haruno resultaba mmm como decirlo bastante agradable a la vista… Que va la chica esta preciosa-apunto Deidara con malicia.

Por alguna razón que el Uchiha no pudo comprender sintió un hervir en la sangre y quiso separarse de sus ataduras sin embargo los juguetes de Sasori se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para dejarlo actuar sin pensar con antelación.

-Basta Deidara!- lo reprimió Sasori fríamente.

-Sabes que es cierto- señalo el rubio.

Sasori lo dudo pero algo en el sabia que no podía negarlo.

-Ese no es el punto- se limito a responder.

-¿a dónde quieren llegar con todo esto?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Ah si, lo olvidaba- retomo la conversación el pelirrojo- veras recuerdas que te comente que mis títeres poseen un veneno mortal del cual no hay cura- el Uchiha asintió con fastidio- muy bien, y recuerdas que también me preguntaste por que deje escapar a Sakura- Esta vez Sasuke no respondió solo lo miro con fastidio.

Sasori disfruto la tensión que se generaba alrededor de el y mirando fijamente al Uchiha le dio la respuesta que el ya consideraba obvia.

-Sakura Haruno es la primer ninja en crear una cura para mi veneno y créeme cuando te digo que muchos lo intentaron pero nunca nadie había logrado en obtenerlo- dijo Sasori al tiempo que recordaba su enfrentamiento con la pelirrosa y su abuela Chiyo.

-¿Qué aquella mocosa logro descifrar tu veneno? Por favor te creería mas que te engatuso con sus encantos- recrimino Karin molesta al ver que la atención no salía de aquella ninja que ni siquiera ella conocía.

-¿Es verdad eso Sasori-sama?-pregunto Deidara con asombro. El chico solo asintió- Vaya, la muñeca resulto ser todo una caja de sorpresas- apunto el rubio divertido.

-Si que lo es- dijo Sasori sonriendo de medio lado para después volverse nuevamente a Sasuke- Esa fue mi recompensa hacia ella por haberla descifrado… La deje ir por que hizo lo que nunca nadie había podido y para mi eso significa mucho.

Sasuke seguía atónito ante la declaración del Akatsuki. El sabia que Sakura era una persona inteligente, inclusive se había admitido varias veces que de no ser por que Naruto poseía el Kyubi y el su linaje Uchiha, la chica con sus habilidades y control de chakra seria la mas fuerte de los tres. Sin embargo Sasuke no lograba comprender como el mismo Sasori que se presentaba frente a ellos de manera tan amenazante podía haber cedido tan rápido, su única respuesta era que Sakura de alguna forma había logrado llamar la atención del Akatsuki y la imagen que se vino a su mente solo le provoco un enojo momentáneo sin comprender del todo el motivo, así que para salir de dudas decidió volver a preguntar.

-¿Fue esa la única razón?-pregunto con un poco de calma.

Sasori lanzo un suspiro cansado.

-No es que deba darte explicaciones pero me siento benevolente hoy- comenzó el Akatsuki mientras volvía a cruzarse e brazos seriamente.- No, no fue la única razón, la verdad es que después de platicar con ella su causa me resulto bastante justa- hizo una pausa y todos los miembros incluso Deidara lo miraban atentamente.

-Hay pocas cosas que yo considero importantes para mi; la familia y los compañeros son algunas de ellas…

Sasuke recordó las palabras que Sasori lanzo a Deidara cuando este hablo mal sobre su hermano.

 _"_ _-Itachi ante todo era un compañero-continuo el pelirrojo- No te permitiré que insultes su memoria y mucho menos en frente de su hermano ¿me entendiste?"_

Fue entonces cuando entendió su reacción y se dispuso a escucharlo con la mente abierta.

-Me cautivo la entrega que tenia la chica por recuperar el cuerpo del Kazekage cuando lo mas probable era que este ya estuviera muerto así que sentí que lo justo después de todo lo que paso era dejarla ir… Después de todo Gaara era mi familia y aun cuando se que era mi deber, su muerte no me paso inadvertida.

El comentario los dejo helados a todos, esa era información que muy poca gente conocía, inclusive Deidara lo sabia y aun así se había sorprendido al ver a Sasori admitir su vulnerabilidad ante la muerte de aquel individuo, sin embargo Sasori era el miembro de Akatsuki que el mas admiraba y sabia que lo que acababa de admitir era probablemente un secreto que el le ayudaría a llevarse a la tumba.

Sasuke lo miro un tiempo decidiendo si proseguir o no. Aun tenia muchas dudas, inclusive mas de las que tenia cuando había comenzado la conversación sin embargo decidió que si el se había tomado las molestia de responderle lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharlo, después de todo, no tenia un lugar a donde ir hasta que Kakashi le respondiese. Relajo su postura y se pare derecho para verlo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo- comenzó el Uchiha de manera calmada- ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

Sasori retiro a sus marionetas tan rápido como habían llegado y se paro justo frente a el.

-Sobre una proposición- se limito a responder.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- comento el Uchiha deduciendo que hacia ese rumbo se dirigía la conversación.

Sasori miro a Deidara por un largo rato, haciéndole entender que el ya no se sentía con ánimos de hablar y que le daba el lujo de seguir con aquella conversación como lo había tenido en un inicio. Deidara adopto una actitud seria, sin prepotencia o malicia en su voz, únicamente seriedad y firmeza en cada una de sus palabras.

-Sasuke Uchiha- lanzo fríamente- Queremos que te unas a Akatsuki…

Mientras tanto en otro lado del globo Sakura y Gaara se encontraban en el departamento del pelirrojo, habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban en la terraza sentados en un sillón mirando hacia las estrellas. Habían pasado casi todos sus tiempos libres juntos desde que ambos aceptaron lo que sentían abiertamente sin embargo trataban de hacerlo mas discretamente posible. En el caso de Gaara esto le resultaba exageradamente difícil ya que se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia ella, en su presencia se exacerbaban todos sus sentidos y su espíritu se llenaba de alegría. Sakura lo divertía, lo fascinaba su sola presencia podía borrar en unos instantes los años de soledad que el Kazekage había tenido guardados. Volteo a verla y se sintió totalmente agradecido de poder tenerla a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la pelirrosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿A que te refieres?- respondió este.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Así como?- dijo Gaara mientras le sonreía al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban ante su presencia.

-Así!- apunto la pelirrosa entre risas.

-Por que estoy feliz- dijo el chico mientras sonreía- ¿Qué no puedo?

La chica asintió y se acerco lentamente para depositarle un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pidió el chico en un susurro.

La chica asintió con la cabeza dulcemente.

-¿Por qué yo?- quiso saber. Aun cuando sabia que la pelirrosa era sincera esa pregunta lo había perseguido ya por varios días por que era tanta su felicidad que aun le costaba aceptar que fuese cierta.

Sakura se volteo para poder quedar frente a el. Lo miro largamente a los ojos tratando de irradiarlo de la ternura que ella sentía cada vez que lo tenia al lado suyo, tomo un largo suspiro y sin dejar de mirarlo comenzó su explicación.

-¿Alguna vez has experimentado la sensación de paz y libertad al estar con alguien?- el chico la miraba fijamente- Sentir esas ganas locas de llenarle el rostro de besos, tomar sus brazos y abrasarle por la espalda, la manía inaguantable de estallar a carcajadas después de cada encuentro, cada palabra cada beso. Yo si, y me brinca el pecho y me sacude el alma por que tu Gaara me salvaste cuando ni yo misma sabia lo perdida que estaba- hizo una pequeña pauta al tiempo que tomaba con ambas manos la cara del pelirrojo y la acercaba lentamente a la suya- No se exactamente que es lo que tienes que me dejo encantada. Tal vez es el hecho de que nada mas importa cuando estoy contigo o el como me haces sonreír de una manera que nadie mas puede- y una sonrisa se escapo de los labios del Kazekage- O puede ser que siempre dices las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado, lo que sea que haya sido quiero que sepas que significas todo para mi ¿lo entiendes?- confeso entre sonrisas la pelirrosa por que cuando se quiere a alguien, es la única manera sensata de hacerlo, confesarlo con la misma alegría con la que esa persona invade tu existencia. Y el también sonrió y rio y se acerco a ella para depositarle un suave y dulce beso en los labios, no un beso arrebatado de los que te quitan el aliento por la intensidad del mismo, si no del tipo de beso que te quita el aliento por que es tanto el amor hacia la otra persona que sabes que es ella lo único que quieres respirar. Se separo suavemente de la chica mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy cuando estoy contigo- admitió el pelirrojo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La chica solo sonrió de vuelta.

-Pero también sabes que pronto deberás volver a Konoha ¿no es así?- dijo al tiempo que dejaba escapar un poco de pesar en sus palabras.- Se que después de eso esto no será fácil, pero la verdad es… que me rehusó ha dejarte, no por eso….

-Hey-lo animo Sakura- no importa donde vaya, lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte que eso.

El chico sonrió de medio lado y pego su frente a la de la pelirrosa.

-Haremos que funcione- le repetía- te prometo que encontrare la forma de que funcione.

-Gaara- le dijo Sakura mientras hacia que el voltease a verla- ya funciona- le confeso con una sonrisa.

El chico la miro reconociéndola y sonrió recordando los momentos vividos a su lado. Le tomo las manos en señal de promesa y tomando aire comenzó a sacar aquellas palabras que tenia tanto miedo de confesar.

-Sakura tu no tienes idea lo mucho que estos días se han significado para mi- comenzó el- conocerte ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, que me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo fue la mejor de ellas- dudo unos momentos, sabiendo que si se detenía no podría continuar después con lo que quería hacerle saber- Te quiero- le susurro- y quiero que sepas que no es solo eso, te quiero y estoy bastante seguro de que me estoy enamorando perdida e irrevocablemente de ti.

Y en la tenue claridad de la luna, cada uno pudo vislumbrar el amor en los ojos del otro. Sakura pudo percibir la belleza del suelo, la suavidad de la tierra, el olor intenso del desierto y el cuerpo de Gaara tan próximo al de ella que la lleno de un deseo que la golpeo como una oleada apremiante y poderosa. Tomo nuevamente su cara entre sus manos para volver a besarle, ambos percibieron la piel del otro nunca antes tan precisa y cercana , la presión de sus manos, la intimidad de su contacto anhelado desde el comienzo de su encuentro. Los invadió un calor palpitante en los huesos, en las venas, en el alma, algo que no conocían o habían olvidado por completo. Todo desapareció a su alrededor y solo tuvieron conciencia de sus labios unidos tomando y recibiendo. Sin embargo la falta de aire los hizo entrar en razón y aun sonriendo Sakura se separo levemente de el para mirarle.

-Siempre encontraremos un modo de que funcione- le confeso sin rastro de duda.

-¿Lo prometes?-pidió el.

-Lo aseguro.

Y se besaron nuevamente por que cuando el amor sobra no se pude sellar un pacto de otra forma.

-¿Quieres que yo me una a Akatsuki?-pregunto Sasuke incrédulo.

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

-No es una decisión de nosotros, somos únicamente el mensajero- aclaro el pelirrojo.

-La orden viene directamente del líder- interrumpió Deidara- Es Pain quien te busca.

Sasuke se paro seriamente contra uno de los arboles, la noticia lo sorprendió en su interior sin embargo no se sentía atraído por ella. Volteo a ver al resto de sus compañeros y pudo notar que ellos también estaban confundidos con los que estaba sucediendo.

-No veo motivos para unirme a su organización- declaro seriamente.

-Sasuke piénsalo!- pidió Karin- Estar con Akatsuki significa poder y…

-Tu amiga tiene razón Uchiha- continuo Deidara- una organización como la nuestra podría traerte muchas cosas buenas. Inclusive tu hermano lo sabia y fue a buscarnos en cuanto deserto la aldea….

El comentario capto la atención del Uchiha quien miro directamente a Deidara. El sabia que era cierto, que hasta cierto punto sus palabras tenían sentido sin embargo el sabia que su hermano solo se había unido al grupo para protegerle a el y a Konoha. No obstante no había olvidado que aun desconocía el por que Itachi había tenido que desertar de tan inesperada manera y aun cuando se había prometido cumplir la ultima voluntad de su hermano la verdad era que sentía una enorme curiosidad por descubrir al responsable detrás de todo aquello y Akatsuki podría ayudarle a encontrarlo.

-Y bien Sasuke- pregunto Sasori- ¿Qué dices eh?

Sasuke medito por unos últimos instantes acerca de la proposición, para finalmente encarar al ninja sonriendo de medio lado…

A las afueras de la aldea de la arena Naruto volteo rápidamente hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Shikamaru.

El rubio dudo por un momento tratando de eliminar el cosquilleo que había sentido hacia unos instantes, algo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo.

-No es nada- se limito a responder.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si… Fue solo un presentimiento- dijo Naruto reflexionando acerca de lo que había sentido.

-¿Bueno o malo?

-No sabría decirte fue… extraño, diferente.

Shikamaru dudo por un momento pero decidió cambiar el tema.

-Hacia aquella dirección queda Konoha- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el oeste- ¿Estas ansioso por volver?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

Naruto lo siguió con la mirada.

-Si, un poco la verdad- hizo una pequeña pausa- Extraño la aldea además.. cada día de entrenamiento que pierdo es un día que me alejo mas de poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta- dijo con cierta pesadez el rubio.

Shikamaru parecía un poco molesto por su respuesta, estaba preocupado por su amigo, la ultima vez que había ido tras Uchiha las cosas no habían salido del todo bien.

-¿Cuál es el afán de querer forzar a Sasuke a volver? Se fue Naruto, tienen que aprender a aceptar eso.

El rubio no respondió seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y pensar en su amigo solo lograba ponerlo nostálgico.

-Fue una promesa…

-Lo se, lo se! A Sakura, pero ya no tienes que guardarla Naruto, ella ….

-No es solo por ella- lo interrumpió Naruto, aunque el sabia que en el fondo todo lo había empezado por ella la verdad es que ahora lo hacia mas por el.- Sasuke es mi mejor, amigo… fue el primer laso que realmente pude formar con alguien… traerlo de vuelta es una promesa que me hice a mi mismo.

Shikamaru asintió sabiendo que el haría lo mismo por Chouji o por Ino… si definitivamente el haría lo que fuera por alguno de ellos dos.

-Creo que te entiendo…

-Además- continuo Naruto- algo me dice que mas temprano que tarde el regresara…Estoy seguro.

-Imagínate todo lo que eso ocasionaría- medito Shikamaru- realmente movería muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido ya que para el solo cosas buenas podían venir con el regreso del Uchiha.

-Para empezar piensa en Sakura- menciono Shikamaru- seria un gran shock para ella tomando en cuenta su estado actual.

Naruto lo considero solo unos instantes.

-No había considerado eso… pero se que se alegrara de su regreso.

-¿Qué hay de Gaara?

-Se gano un lugar dentro de Sakura, no creo que nada de lo que pueda pasar ahora cambie eso…- dijo el rubio con seriedad y Shikamaru pudo notar un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?- pregunto el pelinegro- ¿Con su relación?

Shikamaru siempre había sido partidario de esta sin embargo nunca se había puesto a considerar los sentimientos de su amigo al final de todo, el siempre la había querido.

-Ella es feliz Shikamaru y es eso lo único que importa, además verla sonreír me hace sonreír, es mi amiga al final de todo.

El pelinegro únicamente asintió aceptando para sus adentro que Naruto podía ser mas maduro de lo que aparentaba.

-Las cosas han empezado a mejorar… esperemos sigan así- respondió.

-Créeme- dijo Naruto- tengo el presentimiento de que es solo el comienzo- declaro con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba divagado solo en la oscuridad de la noche, su encuentro de la tarde lo había dejado pensativo y aunque le había dado muchas vueltas, estaba seguro de su decisión.

-Sabes Sasuke- lo interrumpió Juugo nuevamente- realmente creí que aceptarías ir con ellos.

El Uchiha siguió caminando sin voltear a verle.

-La verdad es que me vi muy tentado a hacerlo sin embargo, le hice una promesa a mi hermano… tratare de cumplirla.

-¿no es solo eso verdad?- presiono su compañero con malicia.

El Uchiha simplemente lo ignoro, dudaba que Juugo realmente conociera sus motivos.

-No se de que hablas-

-Vamos Sasuke- dijo el Taka- vi como reaccionabas ante la historia de Sasori…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos- lo corto Sasuke- si me negué a ir con ellos fue por que considere que cualquier información que ellos pudieran darme también podría encontrarla yo solo.. no me son indispensables- re defendió el pelinegro.

Juugo se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras yo si tengo curiosidad ¿sabes? De por fin conocerlos a Naruto y a ella también- Sasuke lo miro disimuladamente- Sakura se escucha como alguien interesante. Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta para dejar al Uchiha solo con sus pensamientos.

 _No tienes idea_ pensó el Uchiha para sus adentros. Recordó su conversación tanto con Sasori como con Deidara y la reacción que surgió en su cuerpo al escucharlos hablar sobre Sakura de la manera que lo hicieron. Le molesto su falta de control ante los elogios hacia su ex compañera y se molesto con el mismo por no poder controlarlos. Debía admitirse que también la curiosidad había surgido, hacia tiempo que no la veía y al parecer ella había cambiado ¿cómo reaccionaria ante su regreso? De Naruto no se preocupaba pero ella… Sasuke meneo la cabeza tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos para luego mirar hacia el cielo. Se encontró con la luna la cual brillaba intensamente y se perdió en ella por unos momentos para después sonreír de medio lado. " _No importa cuanto tiempo pase…Sigues siendo una molestia"_

Sasori y Deidara acababan de retirarse de la presencia de Pain quien los despidió con pesadez al enterarse de la negativo del Uchiha.

-¿Qué sucede?- lo interrumpió una voz ronca.

-El Uchiha se ha negado- respondió Pain con sequedad.

-Era de esperarse- prosiguió la voz- pero no te preocupes, aun hay tiempo- declaro tranquilo.

-Es extraño que lo digas Madara- señalo el Akatsuki- creí que te importaba tenerlo de aliado.

-Y lo tendré- comento Madara con malicia- créeme cuando te digo que lo tendré- y una sonrisa perversa se asomo en su rostro- Es solo cuestión de tiempo….


	13. Encuentro Inesperado

Aunque intentemos detenerlos, la verdad es que los días no dejan de pasar, y fue tanto así que el momento del regreso a Konoha ya estaba tocando las puertas de Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru. Cada uno de ellos presentaba diferentes emociones al respecto pero en su interior los tres chicos tenían ganas de regresar a su aldea después de todo, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí.

-¿Emocionada por volver?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Un poco- admitió la pelirrosa.

El chico la observo por unos momentos. Era bueno analizando, sin embargo Sakura sabia ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos de las personas, un don que había adquirido a través de los años que incluso a el le costaba descifrar.

-¿Qué hay de Gaara?- pregunto con malicia.

La chica únicamente sonrió, sabia que Shikamaru la estaba presionando pero ella no podía faltar a su promesa, aun era pronto para que la gente supiese la verdad.

-Es el Kazekage, debe quedarse donde lo llaman- se limito a responder.

-¿Crees poder hacer esto?- pregunto.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto extrañada.

-Querer a alguien que se encuentra tan lejos de ti- señalo.

Si el chico no lo sabia al menos lo sospechaba, sin embargo Sakura estaba consiente de ello, que no dijese abiertamente la verdad no significaba que no pudiese responderle.

-Creo que si algo he aprendido es que la distancia significa muy poco cuando la persona significa demasiado-

Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto la pelirrosa.-¿Alguien especial te espera en Konoha?

Shikamaru sonrió para sus adentros.

-Puede ser… es bastante problemático.

-Si, Ino suele serlo, pero confió en que sabrás manejarla.

El pelinegro se sorprendió con su respuesta.

-¿Por qué piensas que…?-

-Vamos Shikamaru- lo interrumpió Sakura- no subestimes mi inteligencia como yo no subestimo la tuya…

Shikamaru la veía nervioso, temió por haber sido muy obvio y la revelación de sus posibles sentimientos hacia la rubia lo habían dejado sin habla.

-No temas- menciono la chica- tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

El chico asintió agradecido.

-Deberías irte- le dijo.

Sakura lo miro extrañada.

-No querrás hacerlo esperar- dijo su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Shikamaru…

-No desaproveches el tiempo conmigo que me tendrás a mi y a Naruto todo el tramo de regreso, anda ve- la animo- que la vida es muy corta como para desaprovecharla.

Y la chica sonrió y le dio las gracias para después alejarse. Debía llegar a su casa por que Shikamaru tenia razón, se iría pronto y quería pasar todo el tiempo que le fuese posible con aquel chico que con sus encantos había robado su corazón.

Llego a su casa y se dispuso a arreglarse, le mandaría un mensaje de que lo esperaría para cenar, lo cual le daría tiempo de arreglar la casa, preparar algo y acicalarse para la ocasión.

Después de mucho rato Sakura termino con todos sus preparativos, se había dejado el cabello suelto con una banda en la cabeza que terminaba en la parte superior con un moño rojo y por atuendo había decidido por un vestido de gruesos tirantes y con la espalda abierta, con forro de encaje del mismo color que su banda, se miro en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado, se delineo levemente sus enormes ojos verdes únicamente para resaltarlos y se dirigió a la cocina a terminar con sus preparativos.

El sonido del timbre no tardo en sonar y Sakura se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Lo que vio del otro lado la dejo helada. Gaara vestía un pantalón de vestir color negro y llevaba puesta una camisa color rojo quemado recogida a tres cuartos de su brazo, además Sakura pudo notar el olor de su loción que tanto le gustaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al percibir lo guapo que el chico se veía. Al parecer el impacto fue el mismo en el muchacho quien la miraba sonriente contemplándola de pies a cabeza.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió ella.

Se quedaron así viéndose unos instantes hasta que el la interrumpió.

-¿Me dejaras pasar o tendremos nuestra cena en el pasillo?

Sakura reacciono y abrió totalmente la puerta.

-Adelante, pasa- dijo al tiempo que se hacia a un lado.

El chico paso y Sakura se viro para cerrar la puerta sin embargo no habían pasado ni dos minutos de hacer eso cuando Gaara ya la había tomado por la muñeca para girarla hacia el y plantarle un dulce beso en los labios. Sakura se dejo llenar por la sensación que besarlo le provocaba y sonrió satisfecha.

-Hola- dijo nuevamente el chico mientras se separaba de sus labios lentamente.

-Hola otra vez- respondió ella sin apartarse.

-Así es como debería saludarte todos los días- susurro el contra sus labios.

-No tengo ninguna objeción en ello- respondió ella al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Por cierto, esto es para ti- menciono Gaara al tiempo que sacaba unas flores que traía ocultas en su espalda.- Se que lo normal es traerte rosas, pero creo haberte dicho alguna vez que yo no veo nada normal en ti- declaro el al tiempo que Sakura tomaba el hermoso arreglo de orquídeas que le había regalado.

-Gaara, son hermosas- dijo al tiempo que las tomaba entre sus manos.

-Un hermoso regalo como hermosa es la señorita- dijo el con cortesía.

-Sigo pensando que tus halagos son ensayados- rio Sakura mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Creo que habíamos quedado que la espontaneidad era mi fuerte ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla hacia el.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?- le pregunto entre susurros al oído.

La chica se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro y Gaara abrió levemente los labios esperando su beso, sin embargo Sakura únicamente rojo sus labios con los de el para después dirigirlos a su oído.

-Es una sorpresa- le susurro sensualmente para después alejarse hacia la cocina.

Gaara la vio alejarse mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en al comisura de sus labios. Dios! Como le gustaba esa chica.

Hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, riendo con soltura disfrutando de su compañía. Y así se les fue la noche, entre risas, charlas y caricias, hasta que llegue el momento de decir adiós y así lo hicieron. El chico la beso con ternura mientras ella se apegaba a su contacto, la miro tiernamente prometiéndole que la vería mañana. Una promesa inútil; la hubiera visto de todos modos sin necesidad de prometerlo. Y es cuando te das cuenta que cuando pierdes el tiempo entre sonrisas, cuando los minutos pasan sin que te des cuenta, cuando inclusive tus palabras no cobran sentido, y piensas que si alguien te escuchara creería que estas completamente loco, cuando la besas y ella te responde una vez que has terminado por que necesitan mas, o cuando se dicen hasta luego y caminas sin soltar su mano hasta que la distancia rompe el enlace de manera inevitable, es entonces cuando te das cuenta de que estas perdido. Oh mejor dicho, que estas enamorado, que en realidad viene siendo un poco de lo mismo….

Por su parte Sasuke se encontraba en algún lugar lejos de la arena y de la hoja. Se encontraba mirando hacia el vacío esperando. Había tenido unos últimos días un poco complicados, primero con la visita de Akatsuki, y luego con los constantes reproches de su equipo, de Juugo por crearle tantas discordias al hablar de sus ex compañeros, de Suigetsu por sus quejas acerca del tiempo que estaba tomando el regreso pero la peor de todas era Karin que no perdía ocasión para acercase de manera melosa y molesta a pedirle que desistiera de la idea de volver. Ninguno de ellos entendía, la decisión ya estaba tomada, y muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar que una inquietud estaba surgiendo dentro de el conforme se acercaba la fecha de su regreso. Ya había mandado la información que Kakashi le había pedido, únicamente le quedaba esperar a su respuesta sin embargo esperar era una de las cosas que Sasuke Uchiha mas odiaba hacer, estaba apunto de bufar enojado cuando una explosión de humo estallo frente a el. El chico ni siquiera se inmuto, sin embargo sonrió de medio lado.

-Llegas tarde- dijo al tiempo que el humo comenzaba a disolverse.

-Disculpa la tardanza Sasuke, pero tenia otras cosas que hacer-respondió el hombre que acababa de aparecer.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

-No cambias ¿eh?- respondió sin embargo no había molestia en su voz.

-Solo en algunas cosas- respondió el ninja de pelo gris que comenzaba a distinguirse entre el tumulto de humo.

El Uchiha se volteo para encararlo.

-Es bueno verte nuevamente- dijo mientras los últimos rastros de neblina se dispersaban- Kakashi…

Por fin había llegado el día del regreso de los ninjas de Konoha. Sakura, Shikamaru y Naruto se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea de la arena escoltados únicamente por el Kazekage quien se paraba firmemente frente a ellos.

-Bueno al parecer es todo- comenzó Shikamaru al tiempo que se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ha sido un honor el quedarnos aquí por tanto tiempo- agradeció Naruto con una Sonrisa.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, había algo de seriedad en su pose sin embargo no del tipo de seriedad que te intimida si no mas bien del tipo que te hace sentir mas en calma.

-No tengo palabras, ni forma de agradecerles todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mi- comenzó seriamente el Kazekage- podría agradecerles todo el día y aun así le quedaría debiendo.

Naruto coloco su brazo en el hombro del Kazekage.

-Para eso están los amigos Gaara- dijo el chico dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Gaara sonrió en respuesta.

-Muchas gracias por todo- replico nuevamente.

-Ha sido un honor- intervino Shikamaru estrechando su mano hacia la de Gaara.

Gaara extendió la suya para corresponder el gesto del pelinegro sin embargo este lo tiro hacia el para darle un abrazo.

-Nos vemos pronto amigo- le digo Shikamaru con firmeza- no olvides que aun tenemos ese evento…- dijo al tiempo que le giñaba el ojo.

El Kazekage asintió sabiendo de lo que hablaba el pelinegro sin embargo aun eran pocos los que conocían el evento al que este se refería.

-Yo también quiero ser parte del abrazo!- exclamo Naruto uniéndose a sus amigos.

Sakura admiraba la escena a lo lejos, complacida del compañerismo que se había formado entre aquellos tres.

-Chicos ya basta- comento con tranquilidad- no querrán asfixiar a Gaara.

Los chicos sonrieron y se separaron lentamente.

-Es una promesa entonces- dijo Gaara a Shikamaru.

-Nos vemos pronto- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que le giñaba el ojo.

Naruto los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿De que diablos hablan Shikamaru?

-Tu ven conmigo- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia el camino- Sakura…- menciono mientras se alejaban. La chica volteo a mirarlo.

-Te esperamos mas adelante- informo dándole entender a la chica que le daría unos minutos de privacidad con el pelirrojo. Ella le sonrió levemente agradecida y cuando por fin estuvieron solos se dirigió hacia Gaara para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Al parecer es todo…- comenzó ella con un poco de pesadez en su voz.

El chico se acerco a ella hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Solo por el momento- le susurro dulcemente.

-No quiero dejarte…- confeso tristemente la pelirrosa.

Gaara la tomo del rostro para poder verla a los ojos.

-Es solo temporal Sakura- la animo dulcemente sin embargo a el también le dolía separarse de la chica- recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo- dijo mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella.

Ella asintió con pesadez, debía de ser fuerte, por el, por ella…por ellos.

-Sakura…- siguió Gaara lentamente- Hay algo que debo pedirte…

La chica se separo un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto confundida.

El chico titubeo unos instantes entre si debía seguir o no.

-Yo se… Yo se que tu aun quieres que sigamos con lo nuestro en secreto y yo respeto tu decisión totalmente….- El chico se veía nervioso Sakura lo miro un poco preocupada.

Gaara tomo aire y prosiguió.

-El punto es… Que dentro de unas semanas Konoha realizara un baile en honor a mi rescate y la estabilidad de las aldeas… Una forma de calmar las cosas después del desastre de Akatsuki- comento Gaara aun titubeante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que iras a Konoha?- pregunto Sakura emocionada.

Gaara asintió aun nervioso.

-Lo que quería decirte es que.. Los Hokages deberemos de presentarnos al baile, y hacer una presentación para abrir la pista y lo que yo quería pedirte era…

-Gaara solo dilo- pidió la pelirrosa mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi acompañante?-pidió Gaara con la cara roja como tomate.

Ella sonrió enternecida por la actitud de Gaara, aun cuando el sabia lo que ella sentía, seguía sintiendo nervios de invitarla a salir.

-Seria todo un honor- le dijo mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios. El chico suspiro ante el acto de la chica.- ¿Cómo iba a decirte que no?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

El negó levemente.

-Todo el mundo nos estará viendo Sakura… ¿Estas lista para eso? ¿Estas lista paraa…

Impulsivamente Sakura se acerco a su rostro para detener sus palabras con un beso.

-No me importa lo que la demás gente diga, o piense…- susurro contra su boca- lo único que realmente me importa Gaara, eres tu.

El chico tenia su cabeza apoyada en la frente de Sakura quien tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el oír eso- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-Te quiero Gaara… Como no tienes una idea- dijo ella.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Sakura- dijo el mirándola tiernamente.

La chica volteo y vio que Shikamaru y Naruto ya se habían alejado.

-Supongo que es el adiós por ahora- dijo alejándose lentamente.

El chico asintió lentamente.

-Que importa esperar un poco cuando hace mas de una vida que vengo buscándote- le respondió el tiernamente. Para después tomar la cara de la pelirrosa entre sus manos y depositar un beso en su frente.

-No importa lo que pase- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Una cosa es cierta… Te veré pronto-afirmo con una sonrisa tierna.

Ella sonrió complacida por la seguridad de sus palabras.

-Te veré pronto entonces-sonrió la chica de vuelta.

El chico se separo mientras la pelirrosa se alejaba lentamente de el. Gaara no soltó su agarre hasta sentir los dedos de la chica alejarse de los suyos, aun cuando todo en el le pedía correr hacia ella, abrazarla y no dejarla ir, su orgullo como Kazekage lo obligaba a guardar la compostura ante las circunstancias. La miro alejarse y sintió como ya la iba extrañando sin embargo Sakura se detuvo en seco frente a el aun de espaldas y antes de que Gaara pudiese controlarlo, la chica se dio la media vuelta y corrió para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y besarlo intensamente. Sakura nunca lo había besado de esa manera, tan libre, tan apasionada, el chico la tomo de la cintura y la pego hacia el mientras Sakura colocaba sus manos en el cuello del Kazekage apegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Te veré pronto- susurro ella contra sus labios.

-Te veré pronto- respondió el. Le dio un ultimo beso y justo como llego, rápido y sin avisar Sakura despareció para dirigirse a esa aldea que la esperaba con ansias después de tanto tiempo.

-¿No te cansas de llegar tarde Kakashi?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-De saber que me recibirías tan entusiasmado me hubiera atrasado un poco mas- respondió el ninja con calma.

El Uchiha mostro una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes?- pregunto impaciente.

-Veras, la Hokage no es lo que podría decirse, tu fiel admiradora- comenzó Kakashi.

-No me estas diciendo nada que yo no sepa- replico el Uchiha.

-Y esta el hecho de que desertaste… Y Naruto y los chicos salieron muy malheridos por tu partida y…

-¡Kakashi por favor dilo de una vez!- exigió Sasuke desesperado.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza levemente.

-Entonces dadas las circunstancias podrás entender…

Sasuke se encontraba molesto, al parecer todo indicaba que no podría volver tan fácil como se lo había planeado.

-Como podrás entender… me debes en grande Sasuke Uchiha, por que he conseguido que se te otorgue un perdón- menciono Kakashi con lo que Sasuke supuso era una sonrisa.

-Creí que no lo lograrías- respondió el pelinegro controlando su emoción.

-Al parecer se te olvida con quien estas tratando Sasuke- lo reprimió Kakashi cruzándose de brazos.

-No te hagas el listo Kakashi- replico el Uchiha con seriedad- esto es demasiado fácil…¿Qué me piden a cambio?

Kakashi lanzo un suspiro cansado.

-Siempre tan pesimista eh Sasuke, lo único que la aldea te pida a cambio es tus servicios hacia la Hokage.

El Uchiha no estaba convencido con esto.

-Y con eso te refieres ahh…

Kakashi se paro frente a el para mirarlo seriamente.

-Deberás estar a su disposición 100% por un tiempo y hacer lo que ella te pida- he hizo énfasis en sus próximas palabras- sin replicar Uchiha me entendiste.

A Sasuke no le agrado mucho la idea sin embargo admitió que realmente no era algo tan malo después de todo el alboroto que el había causado. Kakashi realmente había hecho un buen trabajo.

-De acuerdo- acepto a regañadientes- acepto.

Kakashi le dio una palmada en el hombro con satisfacción.

-Aun cuando Tsunade no te quiere, esta agradecida por la información que le pasaste, el que este a tu cargo no es algo tan malo…

El Uchiha noto el "tan" dentro de la oración lo cual lo hizo dudar sobre las intensiones de su ex maestro.

-Entonces…¿Cuándo volvemos?- pregunto Sasuke de manera tajante.

-Entre mas pronto mejor- respondió Kakashi.

-Aun debo resolver unas cosas ¿Qué hay con mi equipo?- medito Sasuke sabiendo que tendría que informar a los otros miembros de Taka.

-También podrán venir- informo Kakashi- pero deberán alojarse conmigo en lo que los observamos por un tiempo- comento de manera dudosa.

Sasuke asintió levemente.

-Entonces partiremos pronto-afirmo.

Kakashi parecía satisfecho.

-No debes tardarte Sasuke, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Hmp- replico el Uchiha.

-Además...-prosiguió el ninja- se dará un baile en pocas semanas… Se que no es tu estilo, pero seria una buena forma de volver a encontrarte con tus compañeros…

Kakashi lo estaba provocando y al parecer estaba dando resultado. El Uchiha se tenso un poco ante el comentario del peligris, lo que Kakashi encontró sumamente gratificante, al final de cuentas no importaba cuando pretendiera el chico fingir indiferencia, los lazos con sus compañeros no se habían eliminado.

-Les dará gusto verte ¿sabes?... A Naruto y a Sakura- menciono Kakashi con malicia.

-Como digas- dijo Sasuke tratando de restarle importancia.

Kakashi se dio la media vuelta para proseguir a retirarse sin embargo antes de eso le dio una ultima mirada a Sasuke.

-Es en serio Sasuke… Has tardado mucho en regresar, no hagas esperar mas a la gente que te extraña- y dicho esto desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Quiénes te extrañan Sasuke?- pregunto Suigetsu saliendo de entre los arbustos.

El Uchiha volteo a mirarlo distraídamente, no había notado que su compañero se encontraba tan cerca, cerro los ojos y camino hacia el.

-Nadie que conozca- dijo restándole importancia- son únicamente un perdedor y una molestia.

Sin embargo pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha al terminar sus palabras, lo cual lo hizo pensar que no podía ser gente tan irrelevante si lograban sacarle una emoción a aquel frio ser viviente. _"El regreso a Konoha será mas interesante de lo que esperaba después de todo"_ pensó el peliazul para sus adentro y se dispuso a seguir a Sasuke, pronto partirían y todas sus dudas quedarían aclaradas.  
***

Los días habían pasado y el equipo de ninjas ya había regresado a Konoha, sin embargo entre sus deberes con la Hokage apenas y habían tenido tiempo para ver a sus amigos.

Sakura se había pasado su día junto con Tsunade ayudándola con algunos asuntos importantes de la aldea y el resto de su tiempo libre la pasaba en el hospital. No había descansado desde su regreso y en las noches lo único que hacia era llegar a su casa a tomar un baño y escribir al Kazekage. Le escribía a diario, no siempre cartas largas pero trataba de hacerlo lo mas que pudiese, no faltaba mucho para que el llegara a la aldea, los preparativos para el baile estaban casi terminados y todos los habitantes de Konoha estaban emocionados al respecto. El timbre de la entrada interrumpió sus pensamientos y la pelirrosa se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Ino!- exclamo Sakura sorprendida.

-Yayyyyy- grito su amiga al tiempo que entraba dentro del departamento de la chica.

Sakura la observo extrañada, la rubia parecía no caber de la felicidad pero su amiga no entendía a que se debía tanto alboroto.

-Me invito! Me invito! Me invito!- gritaba la ojiazul emocionada.

Sakura la miraba divertida.

-¿De que estas hablando Ino?- pregunto intentando calmarla.

Ino no dejaba de dar saltos de felicidad.

-Shikamaru me pidió que fuera con el al baile!- exclamo su amiga emocionada.

Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa, aun cuando sospechaba de las intensiones del pelinegro, esta invitación era algo que ni ella veía venir, pero en el fondo se alegraba por que su amiga y Shikamaru estuvieran avanzando en lo que sea que ellos tenían.

-Me alegro por ti amiga- la felicito Sakura con sinceridad.

-Estoy tan feliz!- exclamaba la Yamanaka sonriendo- siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

-Con frecuencia el amor suele ser así- replico Sakura provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia.

-Vamos, realmente creías que no lo había notado- señalo Sakura divertida- Eres mi mejor amiga y la peor persona que conozco para esconder tus sentimientos.

Ino sonrió apenada.

-No pensé que fuese tan obvio- se disculpo con una sonrisa.

Las chica siguieron platicando por un rato hasta que la rubia la interrumpió de repente.

-Espera, antes de que sigamos platicando tu Sakura Haruno tienes que contarme que paso exactamente en tu estadía en la arena- pregunto Ino de manera amenazante- Y donde se te ocurra mentirme frentona te juro que te mato!

Sakura sonrió preocupada ante la actitud de su amiga, conocía a Ino y sabia que la chica no seria fácil de engañar, además, se enteraría de igual modo en pocos días así que mas valía decirle unos cuantos detalles. Sakura le conto sobre el rescate, la resurrección, los días pasados dentro de la aldea y su despedida con el Kazekage. Omitió algunos detalles pero serian cosas que ella le platicaría después.

-¿Entonces iras al baile con el?- pregunto su amiga emocionada.

-Así es- confirmo Sakura.

-Aja.. y tu ¿lo quieres verdad?- pregunto la rubia con un brillo en los ojos.

-Mas de lo que yo creía- confirmo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Ino la abrazo emocionada.

-Hay Saku, estoy tan feliz- le decía mientras la abrazaba- Gaara es tan buen muchacho y tu… ahhhh no puedo creerlo pero ¿qué paso? ¿por qué no llegaron a nada después de eso?- pregunto Ino sorprendida.

Sakura se encogió de hombros fingiendo demencia.

-Digamos que hemos decidido llevárnosla con tiempo-dijo tranquila.

-La vida es muy corta para andar tan lento- dijo su amiga con coquetería.

-Ino!- regaño Sakura y ambas comenzaron a reírse. En eso el sonido del timbre las volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-pregunto Ino volteando a ver el reloj que marcaba poco mas de la media noche.

-No tengo idea- respondió Sakura acercándose a la puerta. Y al abrirla lo que encontró la sorprendió de sobremanera.

Frente a los pies de Sakura se encontraba una enorme caja dorada con un enorme moño rojo sobre ella. La chica la tomo y se la llevo a la sala donde Ino la esperaba.

La rubia solo abrió los ojos asombrada por el aspecto del regalo que su amiga acababa de recibir.

-¿De quien será?-se pregunto Sakura en voz alta.

-Amiga creo que no necesitas ser adivina para darte una idea- apunto Ino al tiempo que tomaba la tarjeta para dársela a Sakura.

 _"Se que es un poco pronto para esto, pero espero sea de tu agrado,_

 _No puedo esperar para verte_

 _Gaara"_

Sakura no cabía del asombro, Gaara se lo había mandado pero ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

-¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo!- la presiono Ino.

Sakura tomo con cuidado el regalo y deshizo el moño que tan bien lo cerraba. Abrió la tapa de la caja y lo que encontró en ella la dejo sin aliento. Era un hermoso vestido largo de chiffon color negro. Sakura lo saco de la caja para poder contemplarlo ampliamente, el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y se agarraba únicamente de uno de los hombros además de estar abierto hasta la espalda baja, era una perfecta combinación entre elegante y atrevido. Además Gaara había agregado un pequeño par de aretes de diamantes que hacían juego con el atuendo mas incluir también los tacones a juego. Ino la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Sabes Sakura- apunto su amiga- para ser alguien que se lo esta llevando con calma, Gaara es el mejor de los pretendientes que te has podido encontrar-señalo la rubia divertida al tiempo que ella y Sakura comenzaban a reír a carcajadas. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros feliz de que el chico siguiera cumpliendo su promesa, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, el nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Era ya de noche cuando los ninjas de Taka se pararon frente al lado de Sasuke. Habían caminado mucho y se encontraban cansados, sin embargo no entendían por que el pelinegro se había detenido tan de repente cuando se encontraban a tan poca distancia de la aldea.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- pregunto Juugo.

El Uchiha se quedo reflexionando sobre las palabras de su ex maestro y recordó que esa misma noche se celebraba la fiesta de las aldeas de la arena y de la hoja.

-No es nada- respondió el Uchiha con seriedad.

-Desde esta distancia la aldea de ve muy solitaria- informo Suigetsu extrañado.

-Eso es por que los habitantes se encuentran en un evento, un baile para ser exactos- respondió Sasuke.

A Karin se le ilumino el rostro, un baile era el pretexto perfecto para poder atraer a Sasuke con sus encantos.

-¿Un baile?-pregunto emocionada- Iremos ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?.- pregunto la chica melosa.

-Hmp- se limito a contestar el.

-Vamos Sasuke, un poco de diversión nos caería bien a todos después de tanto tiempo- lo animo Juugo.

-Además no habría una mejor entrada a la aldea que el que te presentaras inesperadamente en ese baile no crees- apunto Suigetsu seguro del problema que este acontecimiento podría causar.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, la verdad era que ya había decidido ir, había un par de personas que no podía por esperar a ver.

Los cuatro ninjas se dirigieron al sector Uchiha de la aldea donde procedieron a arreglarse. El Uchiha estaba sorprendido de que todos ellos llevasen consigo un atuendo formal sin embargo no dudo que los rumores de la fiesta hubieran llegado a sus oídos antes de que el se los comentara después de todo eran una bola de chismosos.

Karin vestía un vestido entubado color rojo y su maquillaje iba un poco la hacia ver mucho mas grande de lo que ella realmente era. Juugo por su parte vestía un esmoquin plateado con corbata morada que acentuaba su figura y Suigetsu por otro lado vestía igual un esmoquin color azul marino que hacia contraste con su camisa blanca y su corbata del mismo color que el resto de su traje. Sasuke se encontraba aun en su habitación, hacia tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar. Noto que todo estaba en orden y asumió que alguien había visitado su hogar en su ausencia para mantenerlo todo limpio. Se acerco a su escritorio y encontró la foto del equipo siete que el había bajado poco antes de partir, la tomo entre sus manos y un pequeño sentimiento de melancolía cruzo sus ojos. " _Ya pronto_ " pensó para sus adentros.

Después de eso bajo a donde lo esperaba el resto de su equipo. Karin lo miraba embobada, o por lo menos mas de lo de costumbre. El Uchiha vestía un esmoquin negro tradicional que se ajustaba perfectamente con su cuerpo y hacia contraste con lo blanco de su piel y juego con lo profundo de sus ojos.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Andando- apunto Suigetsu emocionado- hay una fiesta a la que nos debemos infiltrar.

Por su parte Sakura se encontraba terminado de arreglarse, escucho el timbre de la puerta tocar al tiempo que acomodaba sus últimos detalles de su pelo.

-Ya voy- grito desde su habitación.

Gaara se adentro en el departamento de la pelirrosa, la esperaba con un ramo de rosas rojas que coloco en un jarrón sobre la mesa. El Kazekage vestía un esmoquin negro ajustado a su complexión con corbata roja que hacia juego con su cabello, y aun con la seriedad de su expresión había que admitirse que el chico era bastante guapo.

-Disculpa la tardanza- dijo Sakura al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

-No tienes nada de que disculpar….- Gaara no pudo terminar la frase por que al ver a Sakura se quedo embelesado por su belleza.

El chico no se había equivocado y el vestido le quedaba perfecto a su acompañante. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y el tono negro del traje hacia contraste con o blanco de su piel haciendo además también resaltar las grandes esmeraldas que la pelirrosa tenia por ojos. Sakura llevaba su pelo suelo moldeado hacia un lado de su rostro dejando el hombro del cual colgaba el tirante de su vestido descubierto, mientras que del otro lado caían sus largos mechones de pelo en unas delicadas puntas onduladas.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Por que eres hermosa- respondió Gaara recuperando el habla.

-Digamos que la persona que escogió mi atuendo tiene buen gusto- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a el lentamente,-Tu también te vez muy bien por cierto- dijo mientras le depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios.

El chico sonrió contra su boca.

-Estando junto a ti, dudo que las personas se dignen siquiera a voltear a verme.

-Gracias por el detalle Gaara- le dijo la chica abrazándose a su cintura.

-Fue todo un placer- dijo el chico- sin embargo debo admitir que no lo pensé tan bien como debí.

Sakura lo miraba confundido.

-Me costara mucho trabajo controlarme teniéndote a mi lado vestida de esa forma- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza- te vez demasiado hermosa.

-Confió en que sabremos manejar la situación- insinuó ella- además no estaremos ahí toda la noche, ya encontraremos la forma- apunto ella de manera maliciosa.

El chico solo sonrió divertido.

-Vamos- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano- si no nos damos prisa puede que nunca salgamos de aquí. Y la alusión del comentario solo provoco un sonrojo en la pelirrosa que lo seguía sin saber que esa se encontraría con mas sorpresas de las que ella hubiese podido esperar.

Una vez en el baile, Sakura y Gaara se dirigieron a la zona donde Tsunade los esperaba de la mano de Jiraya.

-Vaya- dijo Gaara mirando a la Hokage- eso no me lo esperaba, pero hacen buena pareja.

-Me alegra no poder decir lo mismo de ti- señalo Jiraya divertido- eres afortunado de tener una acompañante tan hermosa como lo es la joven Sakura.

-Jiraya deja a los chicos en paz- lo regaño Tsunade.

-Gracias por el cumplido- agradeció Sakura sonriente.

-Hacen una linda pareja-coincidió la Hokage dando su aprobación a su discípula.

Tanto Sakura como Gaara sabia que no podrían ocultarlo de aquellos dos, eran demasiados listos como para ofender su inteligencia pretendiendo que no eran nada.

-Es momento de entrar- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Esta listo Kazekage Gaara?- el chico asintió.

-Muy bien los veremos en la pista- dijo Tsunade al tiempo que una voz en el micrófono mencionaba su nombre al tiempo que ella y Jiraya hacían su entrada a la pista.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Gaara mirando a Sakura- las dos aldeas se encuentran tras estas cortinas.

La chica lo miro decidida.

-Mientras este contigo nada de eso importa- le dijo tiernamente.

-Te quiero- le susurro el al oído.

La chica sonrió y en ese momento se escucho mencionar sus nombres.

-Y como representante de la aldea de la Arena el Kazekage Gaara Sabaku y su acompañante Sakura Haruno.

La sala se quedo en silencio, todos a excepción de algunos invitados como Shikamaru, Naruto e Ino se encontraban impactados por la noticia de esta entrada.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Gaara una vez mas tomando fuertemente su mano.

La chica únicamente asintió.

-Andando- dijo el mientras la tomaba del brazo y se disponían a bajas las enormes escaleras que daban hacia la pista de baile de aquel inmenso salón.

Sakura podía sentir las miradas de todos que los seguían a cada paso que la pareja daba..

-Gaara…- susurro la chica- nos están mirando.- y sus mejillas de tornaron rosadas.

-No Sakura- respondió el con una sonrisa- Te están mirando a ti.

Y era cierto, todos en aquel salón admiraban lo hermosa que se veía Sakura con aquel atuendo tan bien escogido para ella, la gracias de sus pacciones resaltaban con su vestuario y la delicadeza con la que caminaba le daba un porte de princesa.

-Sakura-chan se ve preciosa-exclamo Naruto sorprendido.

-Se ve muy bonita- confirmo Hinata sonriente tomada de la mano del rubio.

-Tengo que admitir que hasta Gaara puede hacer que la frentona se vea bien- comento Ino burlona.

-¿Tu no cambias verdad?- se burlo Shikamaru tomándola de la cintura.

Una vez en el centro de la pista y tomando posición junto a Tsunade y Jiraya, Sakura y Gaara esperaron por unos instantes hasta que la música comenzó a sonar. Tanto Gaara como Sakura se movían al compas de las notas.

-No sabia que eras buen bailarín- comento ella sorprendida.

-Oh Sakura- dijo el sonriente- creo que habíamos quedado que no dejaría de sorprenderte.

La chica sonrió feliz de tenerlo a su lado, era cierto, el siempre había estado con ella, cuando mas lo necesitaba, el siempre había estado ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, cumpliendo su palabra sin importar lo que esto significara. Y se dejaron llevar por la música, uno perdido en los brazos del otro, sin preocuparse por el exterior y la gente que los rodeaba, únicamente uno perdido en ojos del otro, en aquella perfecta sintonía que los guiaba en un mundo de ensueño. Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara y este la apretó mas contra su pecho, así bailaron, sincronizados como si lo hubiesen ensayado por siempre, no se veía cuando comenzaban los pasos de uno para el seguir del otro. La calidez del momento comenzó a invadirlos a ambos y el Kazekage tenia que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no besarla, por que para el tenerla en sus brazos bailando cual ninfa de cuento de hadas representada la epifanía de todos sus sueños perdidos. Y en un breve momento que para lo dos fue eterno sus ojos se cruzaron y Gaara lo comprendió. Con esa mirada Sakura le hizo saber que ya no importaba que quisieran ocultarlo, ya era muy tarde para eso, ella se moría por el de la misma apasionante forma de la que el lo hacia por ella.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto el en un susurro.

La chica sonrió mientras se acercaba a su boca y contra todo pronostico lo beso. Dulce y tiernamente. Ambos se besaron sin prisas y sin arrebatamientos, un beso sencillo de lo mas bonito. El tipo de beso que confesaba todo lo que la demás gente ya estaba pensando. El tipo de beso del que no podrían hablar en voz alta cuando lo recordaran con sus amigos. Fue el tipo de beso que los hizo saber que nunca habían estado mas felices en sus vidas

Alrededor todos habían quedado en silencio, Tsunade y Jiraya sonrían satisfechos, e Ino se abrazaba a Shikamaru sin poder contener la felicidad por su amiga. Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata en signo de aprobación por la relación que su amiga acababa de confirmar y por un breve momento todo se sintió en perfecta armonía. Sin embargo….

-Sasuke-pregunto Suigetsu mirando fijamente la escena- ¿Quién es la preciosidad que esta besando el Kazekage?

El Uchiha no volteo a verlo, se encontraba como piedra admirando la escena que se acababa de desenvolver frente a sus ojos.

-Sasuke..- pregunto nuevamente el Taka.

-Es Sakura Haruno- respondió el Uchiha secamente mientras el Sharingan aparecía en sus enormes y molestos ojos.


	14. Primer acercamiento

-Sasuke-pregunto Suigetsu mirando fijamente la escena- ¿Quién es la preciosidad que esta besando el Kazekage?

El Uchiha no volteo a verlo, se encontraba como piedra admirando la escena que se acababa de desenvolver frente a sus ojos.

-Sasuke..- pregunto nuevamente el Taka.

-Es Sakura Haruno- respondió el Uchiha secamente mientras el Sharingan aparecía en sus enormes y molestos ojos.

El Uchiha estaba consternado por lo inesperado de su reacción, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Por mas que tratase de controlarlo su Sharingan no pudo contener su aparición tan pronto como vio los labios de Gaara tomar posesión de los de Sakura. No sabia que era lo que sentía, nunca se había sentido tan molesto en toda su vida, quería correr al medio de aquella pista y derribar al Kazekage de un puñetazo, sin embargo su sentido común aun funcionaba un poco y le impidió armar una escena, por lo que únicamente dio un bufido molesto y se dirigió hacia las afueras del salón.

-¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto Juugo al momento que Sasuke pasaba rápidamente a su lado.

-Afuera- se limito a contestar.

-Sasuke…-pidió Karin.

-Ni te atrevas a seguirme - la corto Sasuke furioso- quiero estar solo.

Y dicho esto el Uchiha desapareció entre la penumbra de la noche, dejando a sus compañeros en la entrada de aquel salón confundidos ante su reacción.

-¿Pero que diablos le pasa?- pregunto Karin molesta. Tenia planeado aprovechar el momento para estar con el Uchiha cosa que al parecer no pasaría.

-No tengo idea- respondió Juugo pensativo- nunca lo había visto así.

Suigetsu analizaba los hechos en su cabeza, uno tras otro, desde su llegada hasta la reacción molesta de su compañero, una idea se vino a su mente y sonrió de medio lado.

-Al parecer Konoha tendrá mas sorpresas de las que esperábamos- sentencio al tiempo que se viraba a mirar fijamente a Sakura….

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba en los jardines de aquel basto lugar. Intentaba calmarse sin embargo le hervía la sangre, lo cual irónicamente lo hacia molestarse aun mas sabiendo que no era normal en el perder el control de la manera en la que o estaba haciendo.

-¿Mala noche eh Sasuke?- lo interrumpió una voz.

-No estoy de humor Kakashi-escupió el chico fríamente.

-Vaya no cambias- replico su ex maestro- pensé que estarías as alegre de volver pero veo sigues igual de amargado.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada furioso, Kakashi no se inmuto sin embargo supuso que algo había alterado al chico lo cual aunque el tenia sus sospechas quería confirmarlo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-¿Sabe la gente de Konoha de mi regreso?-pregunto sin mas.

-Únicamente los miembros del consejo y la Hokage, habíamos quedado en mantenerlo en secreto ¿lo olvidas?- le recordó Kakashi.

-Ya veo…- se limito a responder Sasuke.

-¿Te molesta que no se sepa? Podemos entrar y hacer la entrada si tanto lo deseas, estoy seguro que Sakura y Naruto estarán felices de verte- dijo menciono Kakashi tratando de animarlo.

El chico sonrió de lado maliciosamente.

-Lo dudo mucho- espeto cortante- se veían bastante…. Entretenidos cuando me asome al salón.

Kakashi confirmo sus sospechas sin embargo no podía dar nada por sentado.

-Siguieron con sus vidas Sasuke, eso no debería molestarte….

-Hmp.

-¿Acaso esperabas que te lloraran toda la vida?- apunto el ninja con ironía.

Sasuke bufo reconociendo lo ridícula de su actitud.

-No importa lo que creas que pasa Sasuke- le animo Kakashi- estoy seguro que les dará gusto verte.

Sasuke supo que Kakashi estaba siendo sincero sin embargo el seguía sintiendo un dolor punzante en su pecho, y lo peor era que ni siquiera entendía por que.

-Entrare en unos instantes- respondió por fin el pelinegro.

-Te estaremos esperando- dijo Kakashi mientras seguía su camino- solo no tardes, hay personas que llevan demasiado tiempo aguardando tu llegada.-Y dicho esto se retiro.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo, intento controlar su enojo mediante respiraciones prolongadas. _¿Por qué estaba molesto? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba encontrar?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez _¿Por qué me molesto tanto ver a Sakura con el imbécil de Gaara?_ Se cuestionaba molesto _¿Por qué me importa lo que ella haga para empezar? Arg maldición Sakura! No eres mas que una molestia!_ Se repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, sin embargo un ruido por los alrededores hizo reaccionar al chico. Alguien estaba cerca podía sentirlo, se fue acercando al lugar de donde provenía esta presencia lentamente, le resultaba tan… familiar, sin embargo algo era diferente, se sentía mas ¿fuerte?, lentamente se acerco hacia su aquel lugar que emanaba tal sensación y al llegar no pudo mas que quedarse sin habla…

Sakura sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho, como si un presentimiento le recorriese las entrañas. La pieza había terminado y tanto la pareja de la Hokage como la del Kazekage habían dado por concluida su presentación en aquella pista. El ambiente a pesar de lo que todos pudiesen pensar, no fue tan hostil como la pelirrosa imagino que seria. Gaara la tomo del brazo y la encamino hacia donde sus amigos ya los estaban esperando.

-Buena forma de formalizar la relación eh Gaara- se burlo Ino dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-No pude controlarme- se disculpo el chico apenado.

-Me alegra que estén juntos-felicito Hinata con ternura.

-Lo mismo digo- agradeció Sakura e hizo inclinación hacia el hecho de que Naruto la tuviera tomada de la mano.

La Hyugaa se sonrojo apenada pero agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

Los chicos platicaron por unos instantes, sin embargo la pelirrosa seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Gaara al oído.

La chica sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-Me falta aire, eso es todo- se disculpo ella.

-¿Deseas ir al patio un momento?- se ofreció el.

La chica accedió.

Ambos salieron a uno de los jardines que rodeaban aquel inmenso salón. Sakura traía una bebida en las manos y el chico la seguía mientras la respiración de la pelirrosa se calmaba.

-Vez solo necesitaba respirar- lo tranquilizo Sakura notando su mirada preocupada.

-Me alegra que sea eso- sonrió el.

-Gaara!- los interrumpió la voz de Shikamaru- Te buscan en la mesa del consejo.

El pelirrojo asintió. Se viro para mirar a Sakura.

-Debo retirarme por un momento- hizo una pausa- ¿Estarás bien?

-Estaré bien- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- solo me quedare aquí unos minutos.

El sonrió de medio lado mas tranquilo.

-En cuanto termine iré a buscarte- dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente y se adentraba nuevamente al salón.

-Te estaré esperando- le respondió ella mientras el se alejaba.

Lo observo adentrarse nuevamente al salón y se volteo lentamente perdiéndose en la inmensidad del jardín. Era una noche hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. La chica trataba fieramente de eliminar esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho sin embargo no podía sacarla de su interior. Algo estaba pasando, ella lo sabia, podía sentirlo, tomo la bebida que tenia entre sus manos y dio un ligero sorbo, _¿Qué es esto que siento?_ Se pregunto preocupada, _Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esta forma_ se acepto a si misma pensativa. Tomo un fuerte suspiro y dirigió su mirada al cielo. _Al fin parece que todo esta volviendo a su lugar…_ Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse a una fuente que se encontraba cercana. La miro y encontró en su reflejo a la luna la cual brillaba con fervor en lo alto de los cielos. _Si, al fin todo esta volviendo a su lugar… Me pregunto si el también habrá encontrado lo que estaba buscando…._

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que Sakura nunca noto la presencia que se acercaba a ella tan sigilosamente.

-Es tarde… Deberías estar adentro- la interrumpió una voz ronca.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe. _Esa voz_ pensó _para_ sus adentro _Esa voz tan conocida…_ la chica se quedo helada sin voltearse al extraño que lentamente se posicionaba detrás de ella. _No puede ser cierto, no puede estar pasando ¿oh si?_ Se cuestionaba la chica internamente una y otra vez _Tiene que ser el… pero ¿cómo?_ Y en un momento de lucidez se giro lentamente para encarar al dueño de esa voz ronca que ella tan bien conocía, esa voz que no importa cuantos años pasan la chica nunca podría olvidar.

-Sa-su-ke…- susurro lentamente mientras perdía sus ojos en aquellos pozos negros que la miraban.

-Hola Sakura- saludo el chico con una media sonrisa- ¿me extrañaste?

La chica no podía creerlo, Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a ella. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de convencerse de que no estaba soñando, sin embargo le costaba admitir que fuera cierto. El chico se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella con sus manos en los bolsillos de aquel traje que se ajustaba tan bien a su cuerpo.

 _No es posible_ se repetía ella una y otra vez, la chica recorría al pelinegro con la mirada y se maldijo al sentir un escalofrió recorrerla un escalofrió que supo le causaba la presencia de Sasuke tan junta a la de ella. Por su parte el chico la miraba fijamente perdido en sus enormes ojos esmeralda. Le dio una larga y tendida mirada, analizándola, tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Se veía tan inocente bañada por la luz de la luna que Sasuke no o pudo evitar notar que aquello que Deidara y Sasori decían sobre ella era cierto, la chica estaba preciosa, es decir, nunca había sido mal parecida sin embargo ya no era la delicada niña que el recordaba, no de eso no quedaba nada, Sakura había crecido para transformarse en una mujer de hermosa figura y delicadas facciones. Sintió una extraña sensación mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus ojos al tiempo que reconocía que la chica estaba preciosa.

-Has vuelto…- dijo ella en un susurro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No es eso obvi…

Sin embargo antes de que el chico pudiese terminar Sakura se había acercado a el para rodearlo con los brazos por la cintura. El acto tomo por total sorpresa a Sasuke quien se sorprendió al notar que todo el enojo y frustración que había sentido hace unos instantes desaparecía al momento que la chica se aferraba contra su pecho. Instintivamente la rodeo con ambos brazos estrechándose contra ella. La sensación era inigualable, algo que el nunca antes había conocido, tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacia sentirse tan… bien. Duraron así unos instantes que a ambos se les hicieron eternos, sin embargo tras unos instantes la lucidez volvió a la cabeza de la pelirrosa y muy a su pesar se separo lentamente del Uchiha. Sasuke la sintió alejarse y ante su sorpresa noto como sus brazos ponían resistencia atrayéndola hacia ella. Finalmente tras unos instantes ambos se separaron lentamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?- pregunto ella seriamente.

El chico la miraba tratando de analizar sus pensamientos.

-Ya era tiempo de regresar- se limito a responder el.

Ella lo miraba sin saber si lo que el decía era del todo cierto.

-¿Por qué?- insistió ella.

-Tengo mis razones-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica asintió con pesadez. Podía sentirse la tención en el ambiente, la cercanía de sus cuerpos ponía a la chica mas nerviosa de lo que ella podía controlar.

-¿Alguien mas sabe que has vuelto?

-Únicamente Kakashi y el consejo- decía el aun mirándola.

La conversación pudo haber seguido sin embargo un ruido interrumpió su platica.

-Sakura!- se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Ino.

La chica se viro rápidamente para después volver a verlo.

-Me tengo que ir…

El chico asintió a regañadientes. Sakura dudo por unos instantes, algo dentro de ella no quería alejarse sin embargo sabia que si no se retiraba Ino llegaría eventualmente hacia donde ella se encontraba y entendía que Sasuke aun no quería ser encontrado, tomo aire para volver a la realidad y comenzó a alejarse lentamente. El chico se quedo en la misma posición mientras sentía como la chica se alejaba, algo en el quería detenerla pero su insistió le informo que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, no cual ni el mismo entendía lo que pasaba.

-Sasuke…- se escucho la voz de Sakura a lo lejos.

El chico se giro para poder apreciarla y tono que ella se había girado levemente para poder verlo.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta-admitió ella antes de desaparecer entre la noche.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y la miro alejarse aun sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, nunca nadie lo había confundido tanto como lo hacia esa pelirrosa y esto unido a la falta de autocontrol que ella le provocaba solo lograban hacer surgir en el una pequeña molestia.

Confusión Inevitable

Sakura se dirigió al interior del salón para encontrarse con Ino que la buscaba como loca. Su pulso aun seguía agitado por el encuentro con el pelinegro y por mas que intentase controlarlo su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ino al verla- Pareciera que viste un fantasma.

 _Ojala hubiera sido un fantasma_ pensó la pelirrosa para sus adentros.

-No es nada, solo tenia un poco de frio- mintió.

Ino no pareció muy convencida sin embargo la tomo de la mano para llevarla adentro del salón.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Es Kakashi- dijo Ino- te esta buscando, a ti y a Naruto, al parecer hay algo importante que quiere decirles.

-¿Kakashi?- se pregunto la pelirrosa confundida -¿Qué podrá ser?

-No se, solo dijo que no podía decirlo hasta que tu llegaras- expreso Ino.

Sakura asintió y ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Naruto junto con Kakashi, a su alrededor también se encontraban Shikamaru, Hinata y Gaara todos viendo hacia la dirección de Sakura esperando que llegara hasta donde ellos para poder recibir la noticia.

-Te estábamos buscando Sakura!- exclamo Naruto desesperado.

-Lo siento, estaba tomando aire- dijo al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de Gaara.

El pelirrojo únicamente le lanzo una sonrisa y la tomo por la cintura.

-Kakashi-sensei dinos ya lo que era tan importante!- pedía Naruto- Sakura ya llego, tienes que decirlo!

-Creo que preferiría que fuese en privado- menciono Kakashi viendo al resto del grupo.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Naruto- ¿acaso es un secreto de la aldea?

-No, no es eso- dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada firme a Sakura.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada fieramente sabiendo con exactitud lo que su maestro quería decirles.

-¿Entonces que? Si no es un secreto no creo que haya nada de malo en que todos lo escuchen- apunto el rubio tan terco como de costumbre.

-Naruto…- intervino Sakura.

-Es verdad Sakura y lo sabes- intervino Naruto.

La chica asintió levemente un poco nerviosa por lo que se avecinaba y Kakashi suspiro resignado.

-Naruto lo que quiero decir es…- Inicio el peligris mientras todas las miradas se posaban atentas sobre el- Lo que quiero decirles es…

-Lo que Kakashi quiere informarles es que he regresado- se escucho de repente la voz de Sasuke que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos y en un solo instante congelador, la sala entera quedo en silencio.

-Siempre tan sutil eh Sasuke- se quejo Kakashi al tiempo que el pelinegro se posicionaba cerca de el.

Tanto Naruto como los demás estaban petrificados del asombro. Kakashi observaba atentamente la reacción de cada uno de ellos, la sorpresa en los ojos de Naruto, la confusión en los ojos de Ino e Hinata, la incertidumbre en la mirada de Shikamaru sin embargo lo que mas le sorprendió fue lo calmados que se veían Sakura y Gaara, de hecho si no fuese por que el pelirrojo apretó ligeramente su agarre con Sakura Kakashi ni siquiera hubiera notado su cambio de actitud.

-El teme ha vuelto!- exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras corría a abrazarle.

-Por favor Naruto no hagas tanto escandalo- lo reprimió Sasuke.

-Vamos no puedes fingir que no te da gusto verme eh Sasuke- se burlo el pelirrubio.

Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Shikamaru con seriedad.

-Shikamaru…- lo reprimió levemente Ino.

-He saldado mis deudas con la aldea… ya era tiempo de regresar- se limito a responder el Uchiha. Sin embargo su mirada se enfoco en el Kazekage y la pelirrosa que el tenia abrazada, nuevamente sintió aquella molestia que lo había inundado minutos antes sin embargo esta vez pudo controlarla.

-Con que Kazekage eh Gaara- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- respondió este encogiéndose de hombros- Es mi forma de redimir mis errores.

-Si me queda claro que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo Sasuke maliciosamente mientras le dirigía una mirada fugaz a la pelirrosa.

Sakura hizo el uso de todo su autocontrol para no inmutarse, su estado era de tan perfecta paz que ni siquiera Gaara noto lo tensa que la ponía la situación. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la conversación que sostenían estos dos chicos, se podía sentir la tensión en sus palabras aun mas allá de la cordialidad con la que pretendía tratarse.

-Es bueno que hayas vuelto-finalizo Gaara con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Si- concordó Sasuke con voz ronca- y esta vez es para quedarme.

Dicho esto dirigió su mirada a Sakura quien lo observaba inmutable. Se perdió en sus enormes ojos jade para dirigirle una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

-Sakura- dijo por saludo.

-Sasuke…- respondió ella de la misma manera.

La chica pudo sentir las miradas que los seguían, analizando sus movimientos, sus reacciones.

-Sasuke! Ahí estas!- se escucho a lo lejos.

 _Justo a tiempo_ maldijo el Uchiha para sus adentro al tiempo que Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo se acercaba hacia donde el y todos los demás se encontraban.

-Disculpa ¿y tu eres?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Soy la… compañera de Sasuke- menciono Karin con malicia mientras le tiraba una mirada de desprecio a la pelirrosa.

-Todos lo somos- corrigió Juugo para evitar malos entendidos ante la situación- Ella es Karin, mi nombre es Juugo y este peliazul es Suigetsu- presento el Taka.

-Hmp- se limito a decir Sasuke.

-Es un placer- saludo Suigetsu al tiempo que extendía la mano para saludarlos.

-Un gusto- respondieron los chicos.

Kakashi no entendía que demonios estaba pasando y cuando se había vuelto esta situación tan interesante en un día de picnic entre los diferentes representantes.

-Bien mas vale que haga las presentaciones- dijo el peligris al tiempo que introducía a los Taka a cada uno de los miembros de Konoha- vivirán conmigo en lo que les asignamos una posición dentro de las actividades de la aldea- dictamino el ninja.

-Con que Sakura eh-exclamo Suigetsu divertido al tiempo que le daba un coqueto beso en la mano a la chica, cosa que provoco una risa en Gaara y una leve molestia en el Uchiha- es un placer conocer a tan famosa señorita.

Sakura rio ante el comentario.

-¿Famosa? No me hagas reír.

-Dirás lo que quieras muñeca pero tu y tu equipo son famosos por el rescate del Kazekage- dijo al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a Gaara- Que por cierto debo admitir que eres un tipo con suerte, mira que ser salvado por esta preciosidad para después tenerla de compañía no es cosa que le pase a cualquiera- lo felicito divertido.

Al pelirrojo le divirtió el comentario.

-Lo se- dijo mirando a Sakura tiernamente- pero gracias por recordármelo.

Karin se encontraba a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz cuando Tsunade interrumpió la pequeña reunión que los chicos estaban teniendo.

-Veo que ya les llego la noticia- dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una fría mirada al pelinegro.

-Justamente me encontraba en eso Tsunade-sama- explico Kakashi.

-Me alegra que las cosas ya estén quedando claras- siguió la Hokage.- Gaara hay unas cosas que a la gente del consejo y a mi nos gustaría discutir contigo.

-En un momento me acerco con ustedes- respondió el pelirrojo amablemente.

En eso una canción lenta comenzó a retumbar en los alrededores de la sala.

-Vamos a bailar Shikamaru- intervino Ino para escapar de aquella embarazosa situación. El pelinegro accedió un poco a regañadientes, no estaba seguro de que significaría el regreso del Uchiha a la aldea sin embargo no pudo resistirse al pedido de su acompañante y la siguió para comenzar a bailar juntos.

-Hinata ¿te gustaría bailar a ti también?- pregunto Naruto.

La Hyugaa se puso muy colorada y volteo a ver a Sakura en busca de apoyo a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Amm yo… preferiría no dejar sola a Sakura-chan- exclamo la peliazul con timidez. Sabia que Gaara se alejaría pronto con el consejo y no quería dejar sola a su amiga con Sasuke y el resto de los Taka.

Sakura estaba a punto de contestarle que no había ningún problema que podía ir con Naruto si ella lo deseaba sin embargo un evento inesperado cambio el rumbo de sus acciones.

-Gaara- hablo Sasuke seriamente dirigiéndose al pelirrojo- ¿Te importaría prestarme a Sakura para esta pieza?

Todos los presentes lo miraron asombrados, inclusive Sakura no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con asombro al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. Sasuke Uchiha no bailaba, al menos no que ella supiera, en general el chico no realizaba ningún tipo de actividad que tuviese que ver con socializar por lo que era de esperarse que todos estuviesen sorprendidos ante su petición.

El Kazekage analizo al Uchiha por unos instantes, sin embargo aun a pesar de la incertidumbre que este pudiese llegar a sentir ante la situación comprendía que el no podía evitarle el derecho a Sakura de decidir con quien o no bailar.

-No hay inconveniente de mi parte- respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke extendiendo su mano hacia la de ella.

La chica volteo a ver a Gaara quien le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación, se acerco levemente a su rosto y deposito un ligero beso en sus labios.

-Anda, te estaré esperando con el resto del congreso- la animo el Kazekage y dicho esto el Uchiha tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y la encamino a la pista seguidos por Naruto e Hinata.

-No sabia que bailabas- menciono la pelirrosa al tiempo que lo seguía.

-Si el torpe de Naruto puede hacerlo, que no te sorprenda que yo también lo haga- respondió el de forma un poco arrogante.

La pieza ya estaba comenzado cuando Sakura y Sasuke se adentraron entre las otras parejas que ya bailaban.

 _One look and I can't catch my breath_

 _Two souls into one flesh_

La chica lo miraba fijamente mientras el se posicionaba frente a ella. La imagen era surrealista, algo que ni en sueños se hubiesen imaginado que pasaría, Sasuke coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo hacia el al tiempo que tomaba su mano con la mano que a el le quedaba libre.

 _When you're not next to me_

 _I'm incomplete_

La pelirrosa se agarro de su hombro y ambos empezaron a bailar al compas de las notas comenzando sigilosamente, con calma, para después dejarse llevar poco a poco por lo ensoñador del momento.

 _Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns_

 _I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to_

No existia nadie mas mientras en sus miradas se adentraban, perdidos en la intensidad de esos ojos que se llamaban a grito sin necesidad de palabras.

 _These flames tonight_

Para Sasuke la experiencia era estremecedora, sentir a Sakura tan cerca le quitaba el aliento de una manera inexplicable. Por otro lado ella hacia todo lo posible por que el corazon no se saliera de su pecho.

 _Look into my eyes and say you want me, too_

 _Like I want you_

Se miraban fijamente sin saber que intentaban decirse aquello que sus corazones callaban. Y en un pequeño momento de debilidad, el Uchiha sonrió y ella sonrió de vuelta, sin prejuicios, sin miedos, disfrutando la compañía de a quien se extraña mucho tiempo.

Oh, love, let me see inside your heart

All the cracks and broken parts

Lentamente el pelinegro fue apretando el agarre en la cintura de la pelirrosa atrayéndola aun mas cerca, Sakura cedió y coloco ambas manos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha. Se veían tan bien juntos que cualquiera que los viera no hubiera dudado que llevaban una vida bailando, tan coordinados, tan a la par, era como si fuesen dos piezas perfectas que estaban predestinadas a embonar.

-Realmente debes de estar loco para dejarla bailar con el- interrumpió la voz de Suigetsu los pensamientos de Gaara que estaba a punto de alejarse de la escena.

El Kazekage le dio una mirada a su compañera, la vio feliz y para su sorpresa esto lo hizo sonreír.

-No importa lo que pase, confió en ella- respondió sincero con una sonrisa.

-Yo no lo haría- escupió Karin venenosamente- el primer amor nunca se olvida- lanzo desdeñosamente consiente de que aunque no conociese a Sakura la manera en la que tanto ella como Sasuke se miraban no podía indicar otra cosa mas que el hecho de que entre ellos dos había existido algo que ni siquiera ella misma podría comprender.

The shadows in the light

There's no need to hide

Gaara sabia que lo estaba provocando sin embargo no le importo.

-La quiero y solo deseo verla feliz- explico con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- no creo que alguien como tu pueda entender eso- y la forma en la que soltó sus ultimas palabras al tiempo que se alejaba dejo a Karin sin habla y a Suigetsu mas satisfecho de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la pista Sasuke seguia perdido en aquellas orbes esmeraldas que le quitaban el aliento, tenia a Sakura abrazada contra su pecho mientras con pesar escuchaba como las ultimas notas de la cancion comenzaban a sonar. La chica comenzo a desprenderse poco a poco de su pecho conforme la musica se iba apagando, estar con Sasuke le había dado a su cuerpo cierta calma que ella no podia comprender y separarse del agarre en el que la tenia le costo mas trabajo del que a la chica le hubiese gustado aceptar. Pero como nada es para siempre, de igual forma el baile había llegado a su fin. Sakura y Sasuke se separaron lentamente, dudando. Se miraron a los ojos en señal de aceptacion mientras sus manos se separaban lentamente intentando prolongar el momento el mayor tiempo posible.

-Gracias..- susurro la peirrosa lentamente mientras se separaban.

-Hmp- se limito a responder el con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura termino de alejarse y el Uchiha la sintio escaparse de entre sus dedos, la observo adentrarse entre la multitud que los rodeaban y desaparecer lentamente entre ellos. Nego con la cabeza y llevo una de sus manos a sus cabellos, el regreso a la aldea le traeria mas problemas de los que había contemplado.

Por su parte Sakura se reprimia lentamente al momento que se alejaba, se recriminaba el ser tan debil como para dejar que su corazon latiese con la intensidad que lo hacia cuando Sasuke la abrazaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Es que acaso no podia dejar de ser la niña que se estremecia en su presencia? Se sacudio los pensamientos de golpe al momento que vislumbrar a un cierto pelirrojo que le sonreia a lo lejos le regresaba la calma a sus respiraciones.

-Hey- la saludo mientras ella se posicionaba a su lado- ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Bien, ¿y tu? ¿qué tal la reunion?- pregunto la pelirrosa mientras se abrazaba a su cintura.

-Bien, mejor si hubieras estado tu- dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Bueno, estoy aquí ahora- respondio ella en una sorisa.

Y así se les paso el resto de la noche, entre platicas y risas, evitando todo lo que a su alrededor ocurria. Por que la verdad era que las cosas estaban cambiando y elos lo sabian, sin embargo era mejor no aceptarlo, era mejor vivir en esa nube de felicidad en la que estaban aparcados, se miraron una vez mas y sonrieron satisfechos, decidiendo ser compañeros en este viaje de tormetas que se avisaba por aparecer.

Por su parte un pelinegro tomaba su bebida perdido en los jardines de aquel lugar tan ajetreado. Su mente se encontraba inmersa en diferentes pensamientos, no pensaba que regresar fuese a moverlo de la forma en la que lo hacia, todo a su alrededor le había pegado de golpe, preguntandose por como hubiese sido su vida si nunca se hubiera retirado.

-¿Todo bien, Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto a sus espaldas.

-De maravilla- se limito a responder.

El rubio se posiciono a su lado. Sabiendo que dentro de la mente de su amigo se estaba librando una enorme batalla de pensamientos.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta-le dijo en forma de apoyo.

-Todo se ve tan igual pero diferente al mismo tiempo- admitio el pelinegro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Naruto.

-Lo que la Hokage diga-replico Sasuke- es parte del acuerdo por volver.

Naruto asintio lentamente.

-Entonces supongo te estare viendo seguido- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Unicamente a ti?-pregunto Sasuke tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Naruto dudo un momento.

-Mayormente si, pero tambien Sakura-chan se unira a nosotros cuando termine sus turnos en el hospital- sentencio.

-¿Hospital?

-A si tu no lo sabes- recordo el rubio- Es ninja medico… De las mejores de Konoha.

-Vaya parece que ha cambiado- se limito a responder Sasuke dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Solo en algunas cosas- admitio Naruto- sin embargo en otras sigue siendo la misma Sakura.

El Uchiha sonrio de medio lado. Naruto volteo a ver el reloj y noto lo tarde que era.

-Es hora de irme, debo llevar a Hinata a su casa- se explico- ¿vienes?

Sasuke nego levemente con la cabeza.

–Me quedare aquí unos momentos- respondio pensativo.

El rubio asintio y se alejo de aquella escena dejando a su compañero solo, si lo que necesitab era tiempo para pensar, el podia darselo, despues de todo, era bueno tenerlo en casa.

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron alejando de la fiesta, uno a uno se dirigieron a sus casas acabando con lo divertida y encantadora que había sido la noche. Gaara y Sakura se encontraban a pocos metros del departamento de la chica, el chico la llevababa abrazada de la cintura y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, habian pasado la mayor parte del camino en silencio, sin emabargo eso no les molestaba. Por fin llegaron a su destino y Sakura invito a pasar al Kazekage para servirle una taza de café. Mientras la chica se disponia a prepararlo noto en Gaara una mirada mas pensativa de lo normal.

-Has estado exageradamente callado todo el camino- apunto suavemente.

El sacudio su cabeza.

-Unicamente estaba repasando los acontecimientos de la noche.

-¿Te molesta que Sasuke haya vuelto?

El chico nego suavemente.

-¿Qué haya bailado con el?- pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo.

-No es eso Sakura- la tranquilizo el.

-Entonces ¿qué es?-pidio saber ella.

El chico dudo unos momentos mientras ella se paraba frente a el.

-Verte con el… Te veias tan feliz y me alegro en serio- dijo Gaara con sinceridad-pero lo que Karin me dijo me dejo pensando….

-¿Y que dijo ella?-pregunto Sakura moleta.

-Algo sobre la quimica que tenian los dos juntos… y sobre como el primer amor nunca se olvida…

La chica suspiro cansada al tiempo que colocaba ambos brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Gaara yo se que el hecho de que Sasuke vuelva cambia todo, y claro que me dio gusto verlo pero eso no cambia lo que tu y yo tenemos- trato de calmarlo.

-Lo se- respondio el- Y es eso lo que estaba pensando.

Sakura lo miraba sin comprender.

-El es tu primer amor Sakura- explico el mirandola a los ojos- yo planeo ser el ultimo, tome el tiempo que tome.

Al oir estas palabras Sakura no pudo mas que sonreir lentamente al momento que le depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te quiero- le dijo la pelirrosa en un susurro.

-Lo se- respondio el acomodando su pelo tras su oreja- pero ya es hora de dormir.

La chica asintio y lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Te vere mañana- se despidio el con un intenso beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana- se despidio ella mientras el chico se alejaba.

Una vez sola la chica se dirigio hacia su ventana para poder sentir lo frio del viento contra su rosto. Su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones, no pudo negarse que ver a Sasuke le había movido algo en su interior que ella creia olvidado y el recuerdo de su encuentro la hizo sonreir, pero por otro lado Sasuke era Sasuke y era dificil entender que era lo que pasaba en la mente el pelinegro. Y por otro lado, estaba Gaara, aun cuando la presencia de Sasuke la movio totalmente Sakura sabia que eso no cambiaba el lugar que el pelirrojo ya se había ganado en sus sentimientos, uno la había abandonado, el otro siempre había estado ahí. ¿Por qué volvio? ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba ella una y otra vez, miro a la luna como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, suspiro largamente y se acepto que no habria por que cambiar nada. Gaara la queria y ella a el, y por su lado Sasuke… Nadie sabia lo que el queria, posiblemente ni el mismo. Sin embargo la pelirrosa sonrio ligeramente de lado, satisfecha de que las cosas se hubieran ajustado un poco a lo que salia ser su normalidad y conciente que tendria que cuidarse de lo que el regreso de su compañero podría traer como consecuencias…. Para todos…..

Por su parte Sasuke se dirigia lentamente hacia su departamente cuando los Taka los interrumpieron.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le reclamo Karin corriendo hacia el.

-No molestes Karin- respondio Sasuke friamente.

-Nos botaste, nos abandanaste por….

-Eran sus amigos Karin- intervino Juugo

La pelirroja estaba furiosa no podia sacarse de la cabeza la escena que había presenciado hacia unos momentos.

-No!- esclamaba- Nos dejo por esa….

Sasuke se giro para detener sus palabras con un fria mirada.

-Sakura- dijo mordazmente- su nombre es Sakura.

La pelirroja quedo helada, no hubo palabras que pudiese pronunciar ante la frialdad del Uchiha.

-Deberian irse a dormir- espeto dirigiendose a Suigetsu y Juugo- Los vere mañana.

Y dicho esto se dirigio a su departamento. Los Taka lo observaron adentrarse, Suigetsu se acerco a Karin y la jalo llevandola a regañadientes a el departamente que Kakashi les había asignado. Sin embargo Juugo siguio al pelinegro con la mirada mientras se alejaba, aun cuando estaba molesto le agrado ver por fin a aquel Sasuke que el sabia que existia, aquel que se preocupaba. Konoha traeria a la luz a ese muchacho que el Uchiha se había empeñado en enterrar, y Juugo sonrio sabiendo que aquella pelirrosa tendria mucho que ver en ello.

Por su parte Sasuke se encontraba ya en su habitacion. Se había quitado el traje y traia puesto unicamente un pantalon de pijama dejando su pecho al descubierto. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no era por laas bebidas que había ingerido, el sabia que era otra cosa. Repaso lentamente todo lo que esa noche había ocurrido, los sentimientos y acontecimientos sintiendo en pequeño revoltijo en el estomago. Había su ventana para sentir el viento que le pegaba de frente, se quedo observando la aldea hasta que aquellas rafajas llevaron a su habitacion unos pequeños petalos de flor.

 _Cerezo…_ penso el Uchiha al tiempo que tomaba algunos con las manos. Se estremecio con el pensamiento que aquellos petalos habian despertado. El control era algo que a el le gustaba y le preocupaba empezar a perderlo. Suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza en direccion al cielo.

-Itachi- susurro levemente

-Lo que sea que esperabas que fuera a encontrar- dijo dirigiendose al cielo- solo espero no te equivoques…


	15. La Decisión de Tsunade

La mañana siguiente todo alrededor de la aldea parecía de los mas normal. Las aves cantaban y el viento soplaba armoniosamente, Sakura se despertó tranquila, aun con los acontecimientos de la noche anterior dando vueltas en su cabeza. La chica se sorprendió al notar lo cómoda que se sentía esa mañana, es cierto que tenia dudas sobre como cambiaria su dinámica en la aldea con el regreso de Sasuke y el reagrupamiento del equipo 7, sin embargo, hacia no mucho tiempo eso era lo que ella deseaba ¿oh no?, ¿por qué debería de cambiar ahora?, sin embargo sabia que era cierto que muchas cosas eran diferentes de lo que eran en aquel entonces.

 _No dejare que me afecte_ se repitió mentalmente _Claro que es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, somos… amigos después de todo_ repasaba estas oraciones una y otra vez.

Miro a su reloj y vio que era temprano se dispuso a salir de la cama y comenzar con su rutina, después de todo, no tenia que ir al hospital hasta tarde así que tendría tiempo de acomodar su cabeza.

Todo iba perfecto, Sakura había terminado con sus quehaceres domésticos y se encontraba lista para salir cuando un sonido la interrumpió en la puerta.

-Gaara!- exclamo al momento que habría la puerta.

-Buenos días- saludo el.

La chica sonrió al verlo.

-No esperaba verte tan temprano- saludo ella al momento que lo dejaba pasar.

-No era mi intención el molestar- se disculpo el.

La chica puso mala cara.

-Sabes que tu nunca eres una molestia- dijo de forma tierna.

El chico sonrió ante la respuesta de su novia, sin embargo recordar el motivo de su visita lo torno serio nuevamente.

-Hay un motivo por el que me presente sin avisar Sakura….- menciono pausadamente.

-Te escucho- respondió la pelirrosa dudosa.

-Hoy mismo regreso a mi aldea- soltó directo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?!- pregunto la chica llena de asombro- ¿Tan pronto?

El rostro de Gaara era de entera tristeza.

-Me temo que si- respondió con pesadez- hay asuntos que… debo atender.

La chica suspiro con pesadez.

-No quiero que te vayas- respondió sin mirarlo a la cara- Acabas de llegar ayer y yo…

El chico la paro en seco con un leve beso en los labios.

-Volveré mas pronto de lo que crees- susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

La chica sonrió complacida, estar con Gaara la hacia sentirse tan, protegida, tan estable, como si nada malo fuese a sucederle por que el haría lo imposible por cuidarla.

-Todavía tengo la tarde para verte ¿no?

El negó levemente.

-Tsunade quiere hablar con ustedes- sentencio Gaara- Al parecer expondrá una nueva dinámica de trabajo ahora que los equipos están reunidos de nuevo.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Tranquila- la tranquilizo el- Todo estará bien, se que sabrás afrontar lo que se venga.

La chica sonrió ante la muestra de apoyo de Gaara.

-Gaara…-comenzó Sakura alejándose un poco- ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el divertido.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Eres tan… comprensivo, tan bueno- inicio Sakura- toma ayer por ejemplo… Sasuke ha vuelto y no te veo ni lo mas mínimo inmutado al respecto ¿es que acaso no te importa?-pregunto ella extrañada.

Gaara rio un poco ante el comentario de su compañera. Verla tan confundida solo la hacia quererla mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

-Claro que me importa- respondió serenamente.

-¿Por qué no estas molesto entonces?

-¿Preferirías que lo estuviera?- la chica negó con la cabeza y el suspiro.

-No expongo mi molestia por que se que tanto Naruto como Sasuke poseen un lazo contigo del cual yo no tengo nada que ver… Seria egoísta de mi parte pedirte que lo rompieras solo por mis inseguridades. Además, prefiero compartir tus alegrías contigo que verte sonreír sin mi.

La chica se sonrojo de sobremanera, del modo que lo hacia cada vez que Gaara le decía ese tipo de cosas. Era extraño como unas simples palabras lograban causar tal efecto en ella.

-¿Qué habré hecho para gustarte tanto?- le pregunto entre risas al momento que se colgaba de su cuello.

El chico negaba con la cabeza divertido.

-¿gustarme? Sakura tu me fascinas ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes todavía?- le respondió con ternura.

La chica se inclino hacia el levemente y planto sus labios sobre los de Gaara. El correspondió el beso atrayéndola mas hacia el, ella entrelazo sus dedos en aquellos mechones rojos al tiempo que se paraba sobre la punta de sus pies para intensificar el contacto. El chico sonrió contra su boca y cuando la cosas parecía subir de tono la separo levemente para poder apreciarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella molesta por la interrupción.

-Me iré en un rato y hay algo que debo decirte- respondió el aun entre jadeos.

Ella volvió a besarlo con intensidad –Menos palabras y mas besos- pedía divertida.

El correspondió por un momento pero nuevamente se separo sufriendo el también por tener que cortar el contacto.

-No, no espera tienes que escucharme- dijo susurrando contra sus labios- si no te lo digo ahora no se si seré capaz de decírtelo después.

Sakura se separo levemente para poder apreciarlo, su mirada era de deseo por lo que habían acortado y confusión por lo que el planeaba decirle. Se observaron por unos instantes, firmemente y a los ojos.

-Te amo Sakura Haruno- susurro suavemente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. Las palabras de Gaara retumbaban en su cabeza cual campanas. Sin embargo el chico no paro ahí.

-No te lo digo para escucharlo de vuelta, te lo digo por que ayer me di cuenta de eso y no puedo seguir guardándolo en mi pecho. Te amo y es por eso que solo deseo verte feliz- dijo directo a sus ojos- lo que sea que eso signifique.

La chica estaba anonadada, no podía creer que Gaara le dijese esas palabras. El chico la amaba, de verdad lo hacia al grado de hacerle saber que su felicidad era mas importante para el que la de el mismo. Eso era lo que Gaara le estaba ofreciendo, todo lo que el tenia sin esperar nada a cambio, y ella únicamente podía pensar ¿qué demonios había hecho para merecerlo?

-Gaara…- susurro suavemente besándolo tiernamente en los labios.- Haremos que funcione- declaro haciéndolo recordar su promesa.

El chico sonrió ante la respuesta, sin embargo antes de que pudieran llegar a algo mas su alarma sonó indicándole que debía de marcharse. Volteo a ver a Sakura que lo miraba con aceptación y se acerco a ella una vez mas para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te veré pronto-prometió.

\- Te veré pronto- respondió ella dándole un ultimo beso para después ver como se alejaba aquel joven que le había devuelto las sonrisas cuando ella mas lo había necesitado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. La pelirrosa se paro deprisa a atender creyendo que tal vez Gaara había decidido regresar sin embargo lo que encontró del otro lado estaba fuera de sus expectativas.

-Sasuke…- menciono casi en un susurro.

-Sakura- saludo el moreno de forma tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pidió el sin tomar en cuenta su pregunta.

La chica asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su compañero.

Sasuke entro con naturalidad al departamento de la pelirrosa. Sakura tenia buen gusto, la sala era cómoda y podía adivinar que la chica se preocupaba por mantenerla lo mas en orden que fuese posible. Se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones para después tomar asiento sin mencionar siquiera una palabra. Sakura lo seguía con la mirada confundida, ¿A que había venido? Y mas importante ¿por qué se creía con el derecho de merodear por su casa de esa forma?

-¿Estas molesta?- pregunto el volteando a verla.

La chica lo miro dudosa.

-Mas bien confundida.

El chico suspiro pesadamente.

-¿cómo supiste donde..?

-¿dónde vivías?- la corto Sasuke.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza situándose en un asiento frente a el.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

-No fue tan difícil, simplemente le pregunte a Naruto- dijo restándole importancia.

Sakura asintió por la obviedad de su respuesta ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes? Sin embargo eso no respondía del todo la intromisión a su vivienda. Se quedaron así por unos instantes sin decir una palabra ambos observándose analizándose, y en un pequeño descuido de ambos, sus ojos se cruzaron. Electricidad. Eso fue lo que sintió la pelirrosa recorreré el cuerpo cuando los intensos ojos negros de Sasuke se le clavaron como dagas. Por su parte el Uchiha no había quedado fuera del efecto que la pelirrosa le causaba, de hecho el encontrarse en aquella casa, con su aroma impregnado por todos lados no hacia mas que desquiciarlo de una manera que ni el mismo podía explicarse, desquicio que solo se vio aumentado cuando la chica cruzo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda con los de el.

-¿A que has venido Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura sin rodeos.

 _Sasuke…_ pensó el pelinegro _Así, a secas, ¿Qué paso con el tierno Sasuke-kun?... ¿Por qué demonios me preocupan esas boberías?_ Se debatía el Uchiha en su cabeza al momento que la observaba.

-Tsunade me mando a decirte que nos reuniríamos al rato para discutir la nueva dinámica del equipo-respondió con sequedad.

Sakura sonrió de lado.

-Tsunade nunca te mandaría a ti a darme tal recado Sasuke- apunto al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento- Así que te lo volveré a preguntar…¿A que has venido?

Lo había notado, aun cuando lo de la reunión fuese verdad, el Uchiha olvido el ser mas precavido al momento de inventarse una excusa para la pelirrosa que como siempre había visto a través de su mentira.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa Sakura?- pregunto el chico sin rodeos.

-¿qué?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Mi casa- repitió el- ¿cómo entraste?

La cara de Sasuke era de completa seriedad, analizando cada movimiento de la pelirrosa, no obstante pudo notar que había algo diferente en ella, ya no era tan fácil de leer de alguna forma Sakura se veía mas…fuerte.

-¿Qué ten hace pensar que estuve ahí?- respondió ella con calma.

Sasuke entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su boca en ellos al momento que la miraba un poco reclinado hacia delante.

-Por que mi casa esta limpia y yo me fui hace ¿cuántos años? ¿cuatro?¿cinco años?- pregunto irónico.

 _Cinco_ pensó Sakura para sus adentros _Pero quien cuenta…_

-Y asumes que fui yo por…- siguió ella sin perder su serenidad.

-Por que te conozco- dijo sin rastro de duda en su acusación- y se que si alguien se hubiese tomado el tiempo de ir a revisar aquel lugar Sakura…- dijo en tono seductor- se que serias tu…

A Sakura le molesto el comentario. Si, tenia razón, había sido ella quien se había encargado de mantener el lugar en orden, y no solo su casa si no también el templo Uchiha, únicamente por respeto y buena voluntad, sin embargo el hecho de que Sasuke lo afirmara de manera tan… confiada, incluso prepotente solo lograba cabrearla, como si le diese a entender que el sabia que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, el siempre tendría el control…. Ohh pero que equivocado estaba.

-Es cierto, yo fui la responsable de eso- admitió Sakura seriamente, sin inmutarse ni un poco. El chico sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Es eso a lo que has venido? ¿A decirme que sabias que fui yo la que entro a tu casa?- pregunto ella con un poco de molestia en su voz.

El gesto sorprendió a Sasuke. Sakura nunca le había hablado de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando se lo había merecido, sin embargo tenia un punto valido en su pregunta ¿A que había venido realmente? Ni siquiera lo sabia, tan pronto como se había levantado en la mañana sus pasos los llevaron instintivamente a la casa de la pelirrosa. En su camino se topo con Gaara con quien sostuvo un intercambio de miradas de unos instantes y asumió por ello que venia de la misma dirección hacia la que el se dirigía. La conclusión lo molesto, provocando que Sasuke Uchiha hiciera lo que mejor sabia hacer, aparentar que no le importaba. Y ahí se encontraba en la casa de la pelirrosa sin saber que decir, o que hacer, solamente comportándose como el idiota que el sabia que era.

-No del todo- contesto con frialdad. Estaba siendo grosero, pero no podía evitarlo, verla la hizo recordar el encuentro de la otra noche, el verla con Gaara… Y el recuerdo solo provoco en el unas inmensas ganas de castigarla por haberlo ¿traicionado?

 _¿Qué le pasa?_ Se preguntaba Sakura molesta recordando lo diferente que había sido su encuentro de la noche anterior _¿por qué esta tan molesto?_ Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, sin embargo no importaba el motivo que fuese, el no podía llegar de la nada únicamente a insultarla, No señor, de eso ella ya se había cansado.

-Si no tienes nada mas que decir – dijo al tiempo que se paraba de su asiento-te pido que por favor te…

Sin embargo Sasuke fue mas rápido, se paro antes de que la chica pudiese encaminarse hacia la puerta y la acorralo entre su asiento y su cuerpo, teniéndola a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Acaso vas a correrme? ¿Sa-ku-ra?-le pregunto sensualmente.

Sakura, estaba estática, sin poder moverse, el contacto tan cercano con el pelinegro la estremeció de sobre manera sin embargo no iba a darle el lugar de que lo supiera, ella ya no era esa niña y el tenia que saberlo. Le sostuvo la mirada si ni siquiera parpadear y el por su lado la miro de igual forma, con intensidad, primero a los ojos para luego recorrerla, la tenia tan cerca que podía sentir sus respiraciones chocar contra su boca, Sakura pudo notar como el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía un poco por el contacto, la forma en la que la miraba era tan diferente, no era enojo lo que había en sus ojos, era algo diferente, una mirada profunda con un toque de ¿deseo? " _No!_ " se regaño al momento que negaba con la cabeza y se soltaba un poco del agarre.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo sin poder sostener mas ese juego de miradas. Se disponía a retirarse pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo.

-La verdad es que quería agradecerte…- admitió con voz ronca.

Ella no se volteo, seguía de espaldas a el sin soltar el agarre de su mano.

-Tienes una forma muy extraña de expresar tu gratitud- contesto ella dolida.

-Sabes que las palabras nunca han sido lo mío- se disculpo el al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Sakura lo sintió acercarse y colocarse a pocos centímetros de su espalda.

\- Sakura… gracias- susurro contra su oído.

El gesto provoco un escalofrió en la pelirrosa al tiempo que un flashback llegaba a su mente.

 _"_ _Sakura..- susurro Sasuke contra su oído al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas caían por los ojos de Sakura- gracias por todo…"_

La chica no se movió, y Sasuke por su parte sin poder entenderlo coloco su mano sobre la de ella para comenzar a subirla levemente a lo largo de su delicado brazo, la piel de Sakura tan suave comenzó a erizarse por el contacto, el por su lado se pego instintivamente hacia ella. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron sus hombros, Sasuke volteo a la pelirrosa para poder observarla, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, tan preciosa con aquellos delicados ojos verdes que lo miraban confundidos.

-Sakura yo…- menciono en un susurro pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

Sakura salió del trance en el que se encontraba y al percatarse de la cercanía a la que se encontraba con Sasuke se alejo de repente corriendo hacia el sonido de aquella campana que la había salvado.

-Ino!- exclamo Sakura sorprendida _¿Acaso todos habían planeado visitarla aquella mañana?_

-Hola!- la saludo su amiga al tiempo que entraba- pasaba por aquí y venia a comentarte que…

Ino se corto al momento en el que vio a Sasuke en el medio de la sala quien la observaba con algo de molestia en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-pregunto Ino extrañada.

-Vine a informar a Sakura sobre la reunión con la Hokage- respondió el pelinegro antes de que Sakura pudiese contestar. –Y ya terminado mi acometido no me queda mas que retirarme- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba hacia la puerta.

Sakura lo miraba extrañado, Sasuke estaba siendo mas extraño de lo normal.

-Te veré mas tarde- dijo al tiempo que pasaba al lado de la pelirrosa y sin mas salió de aquella habitación tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Ino anonadada.

Sakura seguía viendo la puerta que acababa de cerrarse junto a ella al tiempo que su mente recapitulaba todos los acontecimientos.

-No lo se Ino- dijo lentamente- créeme que no lo se.

Sasuke salió a topa prisa de aquel departamento, aun podía sentir la esencia de Sakura impregnada en su ropa por el reciente contacto ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole? ¿Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha perdía el control con tanta facilidad? Una serie de recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, su escape de la aldea, Sakura rogándole que se quedara, la confesión de sus sentimientos, el adiós, el reencuentro el baile… _Demonios!_ Se maldijo en silencio _Por que todo debe se volvió tan complicado!._ Respiro tres veces para retomar su calma sin embargo fue interrumpido por una presencia que se le acercaba.

-Eh Sasuke! Molesto nuevamente ¿eh?- lo saludo Suigetsu seguido por Juugo y Karin- No será que vienes de donde con Sakura ¿o si?

Sasuke le mando letal mirada, no estaba de humor para aguantar las estupideces de su amigo.

-Cállate cara de pez! ¿Por qué debería de alterarlo esa frentona?- replico Karin molesta.

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros el peliazul-Solo digo lo que veo, además no debería de extrañarte, yo también me molestaría si abandono mi aldea y al regresar descubro que el bombón que solía ser mi compañera se encuentra en brazos de otro tipo.

-No estoy de humor para tus estupideces- corto Sasuke ante el comentario del peliazul, recordando que fue prácticamente lo que a el le ocurrió la noche anterior al llegar al baile y encontrar a Sakura en los brazos de Gaara.

-Por favor! Ni que estuviera tan bonita la flacucha esa- espeto Karin de un bufido.

-Pues ustedes pensaran lo que quieran, pero para mi los rumores fueron mas que ciertos, esa pelirrosa es toda una preciosidad- insistía el peliazul feliz del ambiente que estaba creando.

-Eso lo dices por que tienes algas en el cerebro imbécil- lo corto la pelirroja.

-La verdad Karin es que yo también pienso que la señorita Sakura es muy bonita-intervino Juugo con algo de timidez.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su equipo irritado, el sharingan ya había aparecido en su rostro y solo hacia falta mas un comentario del cualquiera de ellos para hacerlo explotar.

-Se los advierto- amenazo ferozmente.

-Ya Sasuke tranquilízate, solo estábamos bromeando- se disculpo Suigetsu al ver la cara de molestia de su compañero- Va cuéntanos ¿Cómo serán las cosas ahora que volvimos? ¿Tendremos misiones contigo?

Sasuke intento relajarse.

-No lo se- se limito a decir.

-No pensaran separarnos ¿oh si?- pregunto Karin molesta

-Es lo mas probable-contesto el Uchiha.

-No pueden hacer eso!- grito furiosa.

-Parte de mi regreso es seguir reglas Karin y te guste o no en Konoha, Sakura y Naruto son mi equipo, es probable que trabaje mas con ellos de ahora en adelante- sentencio Sasuke con seriedad.

-Vaya, hasta suerte tienes que te tocara estar con…-pero antes de que Suigetsu pudiera lanzar un comentario mordaz el sharingan de Sasuke lo amenazo con cuidar sus palabras.

-Veré que puedo hacer con ustedes, pero traten de obedecer a Kakashi lo mas que puedan- ordeno el Uchiha.

Los tres Takas asintieron en silencio. Sasuke los miro y procedió a retirarse.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Juugo.

-Con la Hokage-se limito a responder- hay un asunto que debo arreglar.

Sakura e Ino se encontraban caminando rumbo al hospital cuando los tres Takas se toparon con ellas.

-Sakura muñeca- saludo Suigetsu- que agradable sorpresa.

Sakura lo saludo divertida.

-Buenos días Suigetsu, veo que despertaron temprano hoy.

-Solo un poco, debemos adaptarnos a nuestra nueva villa- dijo al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Ino.-¿Tu eres?

-Oh disculpa- exclamo Sakura- ella es Ino Yamanaka mi mejor amiga.

-Un placer -exclamo Ino al tiempo que extendía la mano.

-Cada día me gusta mas esta aldea- respondió el peliazul al tiempo que besaba la mano de la rubia- esta llena de chicas lindas ¿no crees Juugo?-

Su amigo asintió de manera dulce y el gesto provoco una risa tanto en Sakura como en Ino.

-¿Qué los trae por el hospital?- pregunto la Yamanaka.

-Juugo y Karin estarán ofreciendo su ayuda en los laboratorios- explico Suigetsu- veníamos a conocer a la encargada.

Sakura se sobresalto ante el comentario.

-Con que eran ustedes- exclamo sorprendida- no esperaba que los nuevos integrantes fuesen a ser los compañeros de Sasuke.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí exactamente?- pregunto Karin de manera grosera.- ¿No deberían estar arreglándose las uñas o algo?

Ino se inquieto por el comentario sin embargo Sakura la detuvo con la mano.

-Karin ¿no es cierto?- la pelirroja asintió- mira, comprendo que no estés enterada de cómo funcionen aquí las cosas pero como veras, tanto Ino como yo trabajamos aquí.- explico Sakura de la manera mas tranquila que pudo, esa pelirroja la ponía de muy mal humor y eso que solo tenia dos días de conocerla.

-Por lo que veo el hospital no es exigente al momento de elegir a sus empleados-soltó Karin con desprecio.

-Karin!.- la regaño Juugo.

-Es verdad! De no ser así no estarían estas dos niñas bonitas trabajando en el.

Tanto Juugo como Suigetsu estaban anonadados por la reacción de la pelirroja, es decir, Karin solía ser molesta sin embargo hoy estaba exagerando.

Sakura miro a Ino quien la veía furiosa, la pelirrosa pudo notar que su amiga quería moler a golpes a la pelirroja que con tanta delicadeza se había atrevido a insultarlas.

-Disculpa, ¿te hemos ofendido de alguna forma?- quiso saber Sakura.

-Su pura presencia me molesta- exclamo Karin-No soporto a las debiluchas.

La mirada de Sakura cambio a una mas fría, sin embargo no pudo reaccionar ya que Ino se abalanzo sobre Karin.

-Oye tu cuatro ojos no te atrevas a…- sin embargo su golpe fue detenido por Sakura que la miraba serenamente dándole a entender a su amiga que ella se encargaba.

-Arg- bufo la rubia molesta- No vales ni las calorías que gasto hablando contigo- y dicho eso se aparto de Karin la cual se encontraba como piedra consiente de que había tenido suerte de que Sakura hubiese detenido a la rubia de otro modo tendría un puño bien marcado en el cachete. Sin embargo Sakura se acerco a ella lentamente, su andar le daba un toque peligroso que solo podía apaciguarse por la aparente tranquilidad de su rostro.

-No me gustan las peleas en el lugar de trabajo- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente al odio de Karin- pero escúchame bien, vuélveme a llamar débil y desearas el siquiera haberlo pensando.

Karin se quedo helada ante la reacción, como era posible que alguien como esa pudiese dejarla petrificada de la manera en que lo hacia. Sakura sonrió y le dio una mirada a Ino para que la siguiera, paso al lado de Suigetsu y Juugo y sonrió disculpándose por el alboroto. Se encontraban por alejarse cuando la voz de Karin las interrumpió nuevamente.

-¿Crees que eso basta para intimidarme pelo de chicle?- grito Karin cuando la sintió lo suficientemente lejos.

Sakura se paro en seco y sin ni siquiera voltear a verla dio un talonazo en el suelo haciendo que este se abriese como si un enorme terremoto lo hubiese partido. Los tres miembros de Taka voltearon a verla sorprendidos de la fuerza que se escondía tras aquella apariencia tan delicada que Sakura poseía.

-Ya te lo dije una vez Karin- pidió Sakura- no me hagas repetirlo.

Se dispuso a despedirse pero algo voltio a detenerla, Sakura se giro lentamente y volteo a ver a los tres Taka que la miraban anonadados.

-Por cierto Suigetsu respondiendo tu pregunta de hace rato- dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una amena sonrisa- la encargada del hospital soy yo.

Y dicho esto se alejo dejando a los tres ninjas con un choque de ideas internas.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que la muñeca es todo una personalidad-dijo Suigetsu analizando la escena- ten cuidado Karin, no queremos que termines muerta por provocar a tu jefa.

-Cállate!- bufo la pelirroja al tiempo que se retiraba.

-¿Tu que piensas Juugo?- quiso saber el peliazul.

El pelimarron se quedo pensando por unos instantes, la verdad es que Sakura lo intrigaba de una manera desconocida, sin saber por que se sentía cómodo ante su presencia y admiraba la fuerza que la chica parecía mostrar.

-Creo, que hay mas en ella de lo que nos deja ver.

-Creo amigo mío- siguió Suigetsu- que no podría estar mas de acuerdo

Cando Ino y Sakura llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, se sorprendieron al notar que varios de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sasuke se encontraban reunidos en la sala en lo que parecía ser una conversación, sin embargo cuando las chicas entraron al atención de los muchachos se desvió hacia ellas. Sasuke poso instintivamente sus ojos sobre los de Sakura quien sostuvo su mirada sin titubear, por su parte Ino corrió a saludar a Shikamaru quien la observaba de lejos.

-Como han tardado- exclamo Shikamaru al tiempo que abrazaba a Ino.

-Lo sentimos- se disculpo Sakura al momento que se acercaba- digamos que tuvimos unos contratiempos.

-¿Qué clase contratiempos?- pregunto Sasuke para sorpresa de todos.

-Una zorra pelirroja estuvo…-

-Nada importante- corto Sakura a Ino antes de que cometiera una imprudencia.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? Te noto alterada- pregunto Naruto al tiempo que su compañera se colocaba al lado de el.

-No es nada- la tranquilizo esta al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?-insistió el rubio.

Shikamaru también lo había notado, había algo diferente en Sakura se veía, cansada, mentalmente quizá, así que decidió intervenir, era tiempo de aclarar un poco sus dudas.

-Déjala Naruto, posiblemente este triste por que Gaara se regresa hoy a la aldea de la arena- dijo Shikamaru de forma casual.

El comentario provoco un ligero molestar en el Uchiha quien bufo molesto, por su parte Sakura únicamente asintió ante la acusación de su amigo.

-Es parte de eso, pero en serio chicos no tengo nada-los tranquilizo.

-Basta de platicas ¿no? – intervino Sasuke quien no quería escuchar ya nada.-Ustedes eran lo único que esperábamos para poder entrar con Tsunade así que vayamos de una vez.

-Siempre tan mandón- se quejo Naruto- tu nunca vas a cambiar teme.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de la Hokage seguido de todos los demás ninjas que caminaban a sus espaldas.

Una vez adentro los seis ninjas se posicionaron acorde a sus equipos, Tsunade los miraba serenamente mientras meditaba en su cabeza la noticia que a continuación les daría.

-Como podrán notar- dijo mirando hacia Sasuke- Sasuke Uchiha a decidido volver a la aldea.

Todos voltearon a verlo de reojo a excepción de Sakura y Naruto que se encontraban inmutables ante el comentario.

-No se si el equipo de Kurenai y Gai les haya comentado, pero tengo planeado una nueva forma de trabajo en equipo y el hecho de que Sasuke haya vuelto solo me da pie a que comience a implementarla.

Todos la miraban extrañados, inclusive la Hokage no se veía muy segura sobre si debía continuar o no, después de todo, su discípula se encontraba en el equipo del Uchiha y conociendo lo que fue su historia no estaba segura de lo que su decisión implicaría, no obstante Kakashi había insistido en que era lo mejor y sus corazonadas solían ser acertadas.

-Sakura- menciono Tsunade con firmeza y la pelirroja la miro serena- ¿Recuerdas las casas que te pedí que arreglaras junto con Shizune?

-Si- asintió Sakura con solemnidad- me dijo que las acomodáramos para futuros residentes ninjas.

-He hiciste un excelente trabajo- la felicito Tsunade.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las casas en todo esto?- pregunto Sasuke impaciente.

Tsunade le lanzo una mirada letal que hizo comprender al Uchiha que debía guardar silencio.

-Como verán, el trabajo en equipo es la fuerza que impulsa el motor de Konoha- explico Tsunade- Y aun cuando han realizado un esplendido trabajo, aun hay detalles que nos gustaría pulir y es por ello que se ha decidido que los equipos comiencen a compartir mas que misiones y horas de entrenamiento…- explico haciéndoles entender a lo que llegaba.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?- pregunto Shikamaru quien ya había deducido a donde concluiría todo este parloteo.

-Tsunade-sama, no querrá decir que..- intervino Sakura también al darse cuenta de lo que su maestra se refería.

-No planeo hacer esto muy largo así que iré directo al grano, Ino!, Sakura!, tienen tres días para adecuar los hogares al gusto de sus compañeros-comenzó a dictaminar la Hokage.- A partir del día viernes, se cambiaran de residencia.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Naruto confundido- A mi me gusta donde vivo.

Tsunade le lanzo una mirada molesta.

-Es obvio ¿no Naruto?-apunto Sasuke seriamente volteando a ver a sus compañeros. Naruto lo miraba confundido sin embargo la mirada de Sakura era indescriptible.

-A partir del viernes Naruto- siguió el pelinegro- nosotros…

-Nosotros viviremos juntos- finalizo Sakura.

Y la mera mención de esta oración no hizo mas que dejar a todos como estatuas. Todos supusieron que el regreso del Uchiha traería cambiar, pero ninguno de los asistentes estaba preparados para la decisión que Tsunade acababa de tomar, los resultados de este pequeño experimento podían ser tanto fructíferos como desastrosos y si bien se dice que después de la tormenta viene la calma, a estos ninjas los esperaba un Huracán.


	16. El Que Juega con Fuego

-A partir del viernes Naruto- siguió el pelinegro- nosotros…

-Nosotros viviremos juntos- finalizo Sakura.

Y la mera mención de esta oración no hizo mas que dejar a todos como estatuas. Todos supusieron que el regreso del Uchiha traería cambiar, pero ninguno de los asistentes estaba preparados para la decisión que Tsunade acababa de tomar, los resultados de este pequeño experimento podían ser tanto fructíferos como desastrosos y si bien se dice que después de la tormenta viene la calma, a estos ninjas los esperaba un Huracán.

-Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama- intervino Shikamaru-¿Esta segura de esto?

 _No_ pensó Tsunade para sus adentros per era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

-Así lo ha decidido el consejo Shikamaru, la idea es unificar los lazos que ustedes poseen como equipo.

Shikamaru accedió sin reprochar nada, volteo a ver a sus compañero y dedujo que por su parte no habría inconvenientes es decir, Ino, Chouji y el siempre habían tenido una dinámica unida sin embargo era el equipo de Sakura el que le preocupaba y las consecuencias que vivir junto a Naruto y Sasuke podría traer en la vida de su amiga.

-¿Es todo lo que desea informarnos?- pregunto Sakura hablando por primera vez desde que se soltó la noticia.

Tsunade asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su discípula que seria todo lo que saldría de su boca.

-Si me permite, procederé a retirarme- exclamo Sakura con la poca serenidad que le quedaba al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta para salir de la oficina de la Hokage.

Estaba alterada, el pulso le corría a mil por hora, ¿Vivir con Sasuke? ¿Era en serio? No, no era posible. Salió calmada de la oficina para después caminar a toda prisa hacia en busca de un lugar donde pudiese despejarse. Todos la vieron retirarse al tiempo que salían de igual manera, los chicos comenzaron a dispersarse y Sasuke trazo la línea por la que Sakura se había perdido, un impulso sobre el lo tentó a seguirla pero fue detenido por una mano que lo tomaba del brazo.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- se escucho la retadora voz de Shikamaru.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- espeto el Uchiha.

-Si se fue es por que quiere estar sola- contesto Shikamaru sin soltar el agarre.

-Algo le pasa Nara- le soltó Sasuke molesto por la intromisión- Y como su compañero necesito saber que es.

Sabia que lo del compañero no era mas que una vil excusa, quería seguirla de eso no cabía duda, la razón de esto aun era un misterio inclusive para el, pero la reacción de Sakura al enterarse de su nuevo paradero había sido totalmente inesperada para el.

-¿Qué, que le pasa?- pregunto Shikamaru molesto- acaba de enterarse que va a vivir contigo y Naruto, eso le pasa!

-Shikamaru eso no es de tu incumbencia- siseo Sasuke molesto.

-Es mi amiga y eso lo vuelve mi incumbencia, ¿todavía no lo entiendes verdad? Sakura necesita estar sola.

-Dejaremos que ella decida eso- dijo Sasuke al tiempo que empujaba a Shikamaru para poder salir de su agarre.

-Ya basta! Esta bien que los demás guarden silencio pero yo no!- exclamo Shikamaru con furia- No puedes regresar después de tanto tiempo y pretender que no ha pasado nada Sasuke, tu no estuviste aquí cuando todo se vino abajo…. Cuando ella se vino abajo- le reclamo el ninja molesto.

-Mi relación con Sakura…. Y Naruto- dijo intentando despistar- son asunto mío.

-No puedes esperar que te siga queriendo después de todo lo que le hiciste- soltó Shikamaru y para su sorpresa Sasuke se quedo helado ante la frialdad del comentario.

-Sakura siguió adelante Sasuke- continuo el ninja mirándolo fijamente-y la verdad es que siento lastima por ti.

Sasuke lo miraba con odio, no le gustaba nada de lo que Shikamaru estaba diciendo sin embargo no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba, obligándose el mismo a escuchar lo que el decía.

-¿Lastima?¿De mi?- dijo el Uchiha de forma burlona.

-Si, por que ella solía creer que eras el chico mas maravilloso del mundo Sasuke- dijo Shikamaru ya sin gritos pero con seriedad, una seriedad que atravesaba los huesos de Sasuke- Ella pudo haber elegido a cualquier chico y a pesar de todo ella siempre te hubiera elegido a ti….

Sasuke estaba molesto, el sabia que era cierto, el sabia que Sakura lo quería, no, no solo eso, Sakura lo amaba, ella misma se lo había confesado hacia mucho tiempo, sin embargo para su sorpresa había una parte de el que se negaba a creer que ella hubiese dejado de hacerlo.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- pidió Sasuke en un siseo.

Shikamaru finalmente lo soltó, había dicho todo lo que había deseado hacer desde la noche anterior. Como era costumbre al chico no había pasado por alto la manera en la que Sasuke y Sakura habían interactuado la noche anterior, las miradas que este le lanzaba a Gaara y a ella, su modo de bailar, todo era demasiado sospechoso, sin embargo el era Sasuke Uchiha y solo Dios sabia que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro, así que lo soltó sabiendo que si el quería buscarla no había nada que el pudiese hacer para detenerlo, pero esperando que tal vez solo tal vez, si el se preocupaba por ella de la manera que el sospechaba, esta vez el Uchiha no le haría daño.

-Solo trata de no pensar en ti para variar- dijo Shikamaru para después ver como Sasuke Uchiha desaparecía tan rápida e inesperadamente como había regresado.

-Esto- pensó Shikamaru para sus adentros- va a ser mas problemático de lo que creí…

Por su parte Sakura se encontraba en la parte mas alta de Konoha. Había decidido ir ahí para pensar, después de todo, era mejor para hacerlo cuando se encontraba sola. Todo en su cabeza le daba vueltas, el regreso de Sasuke, el baile, Gaara, la decisión de Tsunade, era demasiado para ser procesado en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo su vida había pasado de amor y felicidad en un momento a un desenfrene de acontecimientos? Sasuke llevaba menos de 24 horas en la aldea y ya había puesto todo su mundo de cabeza ¿cómo era que hacia eso? Y para acabar ahora tendría que vivir con el, ella no podía hacer eso, si bien, el interactuar con el de manera cordial pero distante la prevenía de sentimientos que no esperaba retomar sabia que el vivir con el implicaría verlo y ella temía lo que esto podría traer como consecuencia.

-Nunca cambias verdad- la interrumpió la voz de cierto pelinegro que la observaba de lejos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste Uchiha?-pregunto ella con un hilo de voz.

Parecía como si Sakura lo hubiese invocado, un instante estaba pensado en el y ahora se encontraba ahí justo al lado de ella, sin embargo ella sabia que si había alguien en Konoha quien hubiese podido encontrarla tan rápido hubiese sido el…

-No fue tan difícil- dijo encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que caminaba hacia su lado- es el mismo lugar en el que venias a meditar de niña.

 _Lo recuerda_ pensó Sakura sorprendida

-No pensé que lo recordarías- replico ella sin voltear a verlo.

-Solía venir contigo de pequeño todo el tiempo… - dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos al lado de ella- era inevitable que la posibilidad me llegase a la mente.

El comentario la hizo sonreír levemente, había algo en el tono de voz de Sasuke que mostraba que no importara cuanto intentara ocultarlo, el chico estaba preocupado, su actuación hubiera servido con cualquier pero nuevamente, Sakura no era cualquiera y Sasuke tenia un punto, ella y el solían ir ahí de niños, por que lo creyesen o no, existió un tiempo en el que antes de que ella lo amara y el le rompiera el corazón, que aquella pequeña niña pelirrosa y el niño de los ojos como la noche habían sido los mejores amigos.

-¿A que has venido?- pregunto ella volteando a verlo por primera vez.

 _Otra vez con eso_ pensó Sasuke para sus adentros.

-Te veías alterada- se limito a contestar el sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Acaso estabas preocupado?-pregunto ella burlona.

-Hmp- se limito a contestar- solo quería ver que no cometieras una estupidez- dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, sabia que el solo estaba siendo grosero para ocultar sus motivos.

-Te creería pero te conozco y se que no es cierto, al final de todo tu mismo lo dijiste hemos estado juntos desde niños ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke la miro fijamente. Sabia que tenia razón, de todas las personas en Konoha, Sakura era la única con la que podía establecer una comunicación sin necesidad de palabras, por alguna razón siempre funciono así, desde que la conoció en aquel parque cuando eran unos niños, era increíble que después de tantos años eso no hubiera cambiado.

-Entonces ya deberías saber la respuesta a tu pregunta-contesto con seriedad.

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien - contesto tranquila- únicamente quería estar sola.

El no contesto, solamente la observaba.

-¿Te molesta tanto la decisión de la Hokage?-pregunto el por impulso.

-No es eso…- dudo ella- es simplemente que…

-Las cosas no han salido como las esperabas- finalizo el- si conozco el sentimiento de que…

-Todo se salga de control- lo completo ella.

Ambos sonrieron ante lo que acababan de hacer y Sakura relajo su postura mientras se volteaba a ver a Sasuke.

-Los viejos hábitos no se olvidan ¿eh?- menciono con una media sonrisa.

El se acerco a ella con las manos aun en los bolsillos.

-Al parecer hay unas cosas que son para siempre.

Sasuke se acerco a ella para quedar de frene separados por centímetros de distancia. La pelirrosa le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, había algo diferente en el, demasiado interesado, y su mirada era mas firme sin embargo no era tan sombría como lo había sido en sus últimos días. _¿Qué es lo que pretende realmente?_ Después de un rato la pelirrosa se giro para poder mirar al horizonte una vez mas.

-Creo que lo mejor es que…- inicio Sakura a despedirse pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!- gritaba Karin al momento que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Sasuke con frialdad, ya lo tenían un poco arto estas interrupciones tan inoportunas.

-Seguí tu chakra ¿no es obvio?- respondió ella abrazándose de su brazo.

El Uchiha se separo de ella al contacto y su mirada se dirigió a la pelirrosa que los miraba confundida.

-¿Interrumpí algo acaso?- pregunto Karin con malicia.

-No para nada- contesto Sakura con algo de molestia en su voz- yo ya me estaba llendo.- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a retirarse.

-Sakura…- la llamo Sasuke.

-Hasta luego Uchiha - se limito a contestar ella al tiempo que pasaba caminando rápidamente junto a el.

Karin la miro irse y su mirada se enfoco en Sasuke quien tenia la mirada perdida en la pelirrosa.

-Vaya, vaya Sasuke, si no te conociera mejor diría que estas preocupado- dijo Karin sabiendo que esto llegaría al orgullo del Uchiha- Dime ¿desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha se volvió tan débil como para expresar sus emociones?

EL chico la miro fríamente.

-No molestes- dijo al tiempo que se apartaba de ella y se quedaba viendo el horizonte.

-No tienes que ser tan seco ¿sabes?- insistió la pelirrosa al tiempo que se acercaba a el pelinegro de manera coqueta- yo podría ayudarte- dijo pasando sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha.

Sasuke no se movió por un momento inmerso en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta que sintió la respiración de Karin contra su nuca que recobro el sentido.

-Te dije que no molestaras- dijo mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto esta molesta al tiempo que lo miraba alejarse.

-A mi casa hay cosas que debo de arreglar- respondió Sasuke al tiempo que se alejaba.

Karin lo miro hasta que su figura se perdió en el horizonte.

-Sakura Haruno…- siseo para sus adentro- parece que solo serás una estúpida y gran molestia.

Los días habían pasado y ya era tiempo de la mudanza, el equipo de Asuma al igual que el resto de los demás equipos, ya se habían trasladado a su nuevas residencias, solo faltaba el equipo de siete en terminar con su mudanza y el plan de Kakashi comenzaría a llevarse a cabo. La pelirrosa ya había dejado todo listo, se había encargado de la decoración del lugar, desde la sala hasta los cuartos de sus compañeros. Debía admitir que se sentía bastante satisfecha con su trabajo, su nuevo hogar era bastante agradable, quitando los problemas que la convivencia con cierto individuo podría traerle lo de mas no debería de ser un inconveniente. Miro el reloj y noto que aun tenia tiempo para trasladar sus ultimas pertenencias antes de hacer oficial su mudanza. Ya había dejado sus respectivas llaves tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke por lo que solo se dirigiría al hospital por sus últimos detalles para poder hacer el traslado oficial. No había hablado con Gaara desde su partida sin embargo esto no le preocupaba, sabia que le tomaría tres días en llegar debido al apretad itinerario que Temari manejaba. Miro el reloj una vez mas y lanzo un suspiro.

-Querías ser fuerte Sakura Haruno- se dijo a si misma- Ahora es tiempo de probarlo.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al hospital para terminar de una buena vez con todo esto, algo en su interior se movía inquieto pero ella trataba de controlarlo, el giro que su vida había dado los últimos días aun lograban ponerla un poco de cabeza.

Se dirigía directo y sin escalar repasando una y otra vez las palabras que se repetía como mantra para relajarse cuando una presencia detrás de ella interrumpió la poca paz que manejaba.

-Vaya-se acerco Karin con malicia- al parecer la mosquita muerta consiguió lo que quería.

-Lo que sea que te moleste Karin, no es mi problema así que ¿por qué no mejor te vas?- Sakura ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla y por el contrario siguió su camino hacia su casa.

-¿Qué no te basta con tener al Kazekage? ¿La inútil de Sakura Haruno también necesita de Sasuke Uchiha para sentirse importante? Por Dios!- le recriminaba la Taka- Me das asco!- escupió finalmente furiosa por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-No tengo idea de que hablas- respondió Sakura molesta al tiempo que detenía su paso.

-¿Te refresco la memoria? Estas coqueteando con Sasuke!- grito Karin molesta.

-Yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie!- soltó Sakura con frialdad en la mirada.

-No te creo!- replicaba la pelirroja molesta- Desde que regresamos Sasuke no hace mas que buscarlos, a ti y a Naruto, ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de ir a verme! Todo desde ese estúpido baile!

-Tus problemas con Sasuke no son asunto mío- la corto Sakura seriamente- por que no mejor vas y lo arreglas con el.

-¿Qué no son asunto tuyo? Todo estaba bien hasta que tu llegaste y te metiste entre nosotros!

 _¿Nosotros?_ Pensó Sakura y el pensamiento le cayo como un balde de agua fría _¿Acaso Sasuke y Karin realmente…._ Sakura ni siquiera pudo terminar de formular este pensamiento debido que el solo imaginarlo le causaba nauseas, se sacudió la cabeza alejando su molestia y miro a Karin con desprecio.

-Creo que si no puedes retener a Sasuke por tu cuenta es por algo ¿no?- apunto Sakura con sorna- No vengas a culparme de tus fracasos.

-Cállate Haruno! Te reto aquí y ahora!

-¿Una pelea?- sonrió Sakura con malicia- Que bien, ya decía yo que me faltaba entretenimiento.

Karin estaba furiosa, como era que la pelirrosa pudiese estar tan serena ante la situación. Ella había trabajado mucho para poder acercarse a Sasuke de la forma en la que quería para que llegara esta sin hacer nada a derrumbar todo su trabajo.

-Por el corazón de Sasuke- sentencio Karin dramáticamente.

Sakura se paro en seco perdiendo su posición de batalla.

-No me interesa- le dijo desganadamente.

Karin no se conformo, quería golpeara, quería que todos notaran lo débil que era para que así el Uchiha pudiese encontrar en ella la fuerza que tanto deseaba.

-Ya veo- insistió jalando los gatillos- ¿así que es así como te ganas a los hombros no? Siendo la damisela en apuros- se burlo Karin intentando desquiciar a la pelirrosa. -¿Es así como engatusaste al Kazekage?

Sakura la miro con desprecio.

-No metas a Gaara en esto- replico Sakura con seriedad.

Karin se encontraba ya a pocos centímetros de distancia de ella, las miradas entre ambas chicas eran como cuchillas que intentaban desgarrarles el alma ante cualquier movimiento.

-Gaara cierto…. tu novio ¿no es así? – susurro la pelirroja cual serpiente –Es bastante guapo ahora que lo pienso, sin embargo su reputación – he hizo una cara de desprecio- es bastante desastrosa…

-Te lo advierto Karin, mas vale que te calles o atente a las consecuencias.

-Lo defiendes! Que ternura! - se burlo Karin- ¿Dime Sakura que se siente saber que tu novio es un monstro?

-Gaara no es un monstro!- estallo la pelirrosa furiosa.

-Después de todo lo que hizo creo que entra perfecto en la definición de monstro- insistía Karin.

-¿Es que tu no entiendes verdad? La gente cambia Karin- dijo la pelirrosa recordando todo lo que Gaara había hecho por ella y por todos…

\- Cuando se quiere de verdad, la gente cambia.- sentencio por fin Sakura segura de sus palabras.

 _Bien_ pensó Karin sabiendo que ya estaba llegando a su limite. Sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco con sorna hacia Sakura.

-Explícame una cosa Sakura, ¿Cuándo un monstro deja de ser un monstro?- pregunto la pelirroja venenosamente.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Ohh Karin…Cuando lo amas.- respondió Sakura de manera inesperada.

 _Cuando lo amas_ su respuesta le había caído como un balde de agua fría, Sakura amaba a Gaara, no importaba cuan confundida se encontraba ella de verdad lo hacia y tuvo que pasar todo esto para que ella lo notase.

-¿tu lo amas?- pregunto Karin incrédula.

-Si… si lo hago- respondió Sakura al tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa- pero eso es algo que alguien como tu nunca va a entender.

Y dicho eso se alejo de aquella escena dejando a Karin anonadada en ella. No importaba cuanto la molestase esa pelirroja, debía llegar al hospital para poder ir a su casa, su pelea le abría abierto los ojos a una verdad que ignoraba y había alguien en la aldea de la arena que necesitaba saberlo.

Sasuke se encontraba terminando su ultima maleta, a partir de esa tarde se mudaría a lo que seria su nueva residencia, una residencia en la que Naruto y Sakura serian parte de su día a día. _Molestia_ fue lo único que pudo pensar al imaginarse despertando todos los días con los gritos escandalosos de Naruto, había vivido tanto tiempo solo que no se imaginaba topándose con Naruto y Sakura en todos lados. Sakura… el pensamiento le llego de golpe, no sabia lo que le pasaba últimamente con ella. Desde su regreso a la aldea la presencia de la pelirrosa lo descontrolaba, había momentos en que inexplicablemente se topaba con ella y otros en los que el solo verla lo sacaban de pasividad de una manera tan molesta. _Es Sakura después de todo…_ pensó para sus adentros mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Eh Sasuke ¿Te mudas?- pregunto Juugo del otro lado de la entrada.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-pregunto Sasuke extrañado, no les había comentado de su mudanza por lo que no entendía que hacían los tres Taka a las afueras de su departamento.

-Naruto nos informo de la mudanza y veníamos a saludar- explico Juugo.

-Hmp- se limito a decir mientras sacaba sus cosas de su hogar para iniciar su traslado.

-Si que tienes suerte Uchiha, fíjate que vivir con la hermosa Sakura es…- comenzó Suigetsu pero fue cortado por la mirada amenazante del Uchiha.

-Sasuke no deberá preocuparse – interrumpió Karin con malicia.

-¿Y por que no debería de estarlo? Es una preciosidad que puede poner en peligro a cualquier- pregunto Suigetsu extrañado. De hecho el mismo Sasuke estaba intrigado por la forma en la que Karin había hecho tal acusación.

-Sakura no molestara a Sasuke, por que se encuentra fieramente enamorada de Gaara- declaro la pelirroja con cizaña- su presencia no deberá molestarte Sasukito.

-Esas son palabras muy fuertes Karin- la molesto Juugo quien pudo notar un ligero cambio en el semblante de su amigo.

-Ella misma me lo dijo- insistía ella sabiendo que solo estaba provocando un enfrentamiento.

-Lo que sea, o vaya a ser mi vida- hablo Sasuke con frialdad- creo que puedo manejarlo, ahora si me disculpan deseo irme- y dicho esto tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-Nos vemos pronto- grito Suigetsu a lo lejos a los que Sasuke solo respondió levantando su mano en señal de aceptación.

Las palabras de Karin le retumbaban en la cabeza, y era eso lo que el mas temía, el efecto que algo tan trivial como los sentimientos de Sakura por otra persona pudiesen afectarlo de esa manera, por que sin podérselo explicar algo en su interior se molesto ante la simple idea de que el lugar que el poseía en el corazón de la kunoichi hubiese sido robado.

-No debes molestarte tanto- Lo interrumpió Juugo inesperadamente.- Ya sabes como son esos dos.

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke- no tenias que seguirme.

Juugo camino a su lado.

-Olvidaste una de tus maletas así que técnicamente si tenia.

Sasuke no lo miro, seguía inmerso en sus ideas y necesitaba calmarse antes de llegar a su destino.

-No deberías preocuparte- dijo Juugo nuevamente y Sasuke volteo a verlo extrañado- la forma en la que ustedes se miran… es algo que hasta la persona mas despistada se daría cuenta….

-No se de que hablas- espeto Sasuke evitando hablar del tema.

Juugo solo sonrió y siguió caminando apacible a su lado.

-Únicamente digo que hay cosas que no cambian- informo sabiendo que su amigo había sido afectado por los encantos de la pelirrosa, aun cuando el posiblemente aun no se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había llegado a la casa nueva, corría de prisa intentando localizar el teléfono para comunicarse con Gaara, pero entre tantas cosas no recordaba donde lo había dejado. La casa estaba sola, al parecer solo Naruto había llegado debido a que sus cosas se encontraban regadas en la entrada. _Despistado_ pensó Sakura para sus adentros y siguió buscando el teléfono, una vez encontrado marco el numero que ya conocía de memoria y se dirigió al pequeño jardín para poder estar asolas.

El teléfono sonó varias veces y por un momento la pelirrosa estuvo a punto de colgar hasta que…

-No sabes como mejoras mi día con esta llamada- la contesto esa voz que tanto quería al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Largo día?- pregunto ella tiernamente.

-No tienes idea- menciono Gaara en un suspiro.

-Espero que haya estado mejor que el mío- dijo Sakura con un toque de ironía.

-Mal día para ti también ¿verdad?- dijo el de forma apaciguada.

-Tu lo sabias ¿verdad? ¿Qué me mudaría con Naruto y Sasuke?

-Digamos que Tsunade lo consulto conmigo antes de partir.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No quería estresarte- explico el calmado

-Honestamente yo hubiera estado un poco enfadada- acepto ella al momento que dejo escapar una risa de vergüenza.

Gaara rio ante su berrinche.

-Confió en ti- dijo seguro, para después hacer una pausa- ¿cómo esta llendo tu proyecto? ¿Ya me dirás de que trata?

-Eso depende de cuanto confíes en mi- dijo feliz aunque con un deje de cansancio.

-Tu sabes que confió en ti- dijo ella contenta, escuchar su voz le devolvió la paz que había perdido en los últimos días.

-Todo va bien- explico el- es un poco mas complicado de lo que espere.

-Todo saldrá bien- lo reconforto ella.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente escuchar tu voz- admitió el con ternura.

-Sabes a pesar de todo hoy me di cuenta de algo…- comenzó Sakura dudosa-algo acerca de mi… acerca de nosotros.

La respiración de Gaara se volvió pausada, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Sakura a través del teléfono.

-Y podrás decir que es la vuelta de Sasuke o lo apresurado del momento – continuo ella mientras la emoción inundaba sus palabras – ¿y sabes que? Tal vez lo sea, pero te lo digo, es lo mas real que he sentido en mucho tiempo….

El tiempo se congelo unos instantes en los que tanto Sakura como Gaara guardaron silencio, incapaces de pronunciar palabra debido a que lo que se venia era tan fuerte que ya los estaba dejando sin habla.

-Te amo Gaara- susurro suavemente al teléfono- Te amo…

La pelirrosa pudo escuchar como Gaara sonreía desde el otro lado del micrófono y pudo imaginarlo ahí al lado de ella, con los ojos brillantes, el pulso agitado y una sonrisa imborrable.

-Escucha- pidió el con la voz entrecortada por la emoción- y escúchame bien.

Sakura lo seguía atenta.

-Estaré involucrado en muchas cosas que no van a gustarte…

-Gaara..-pidió ella.

-No déjame terminar… y posiblemente me pondré en riesgos que no te van a agradar pero quiera que entiendas, que todo lo que hago, es para protegerte Sakura.

La pelirrosa sonrió sabiendo que eso era lo mas que podría sacar del nuevo proyecto del pelirrojo sin embargo ya nada de eso importaba.

-Haremos que funcione- declaro ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se que lo haremos- contesto el sonriendo de la misma forma- Escucha, debo colgar, no tardo en entrar a una junta pero ten algo seguro… Te veré pronto.

-Te veré pronto entonces.

Y tras esas simples palabras ambos chicos colgaron el teléfono. Sakura volteo a mirar al cielo y sonrió encantada, lo había dicho y el sentimiento la inundaba, y saber que el sentía lo mismo solo lograba estremecerla mas, por que no importaba que pasara, en las buenas, en las malas, el siempre estaría ahí para ella. Por otro lado en la aldea de la arena cierto pelirrojo se quedo pasmado viendo el móvil que aun sujetaba en las manos, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa imparable. Sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora por que ella lo amaba, contra todo pronostico, ella lo amaba y era por eso que ahora mas que nunca debía a completar su acometido, por el bien de todos y por el bien de ella… Debía derrocar a Akatsuki…

El silencio reinaba en la casa, cosa que al Uchiha no incomodaba en absoluto ya que había supuesto que el increíble escandalo de Naruto podría llegar a perturbar su calma. No estaba muy convencido de la decisión de la Hokage de hacerlos vivir bajo el mismo techo con el pretexto de reforzar el trabajo en equipo sin embargo tampoco era como que la idea le desagradase del todo. Tenia sus ventajas, desde ahí seria mas fácil volver a integrarse a la aldea y descubrir aquello que necesitaba saber para poder estar tranquilo. Compartir viviendo con Naruto y Sakura realmente no era algo tan molesto desuse de todo. Siguio andando por los pasillos de aquel nuevo lugar, el gusto era excelente y Sakura realmente había hecho un muy buen trabajo en las decoraciones y habitaciones del lugar, inclusive su cuarto en estilo minimalista parecía diseñado por el mismo, lo cual lo hizo cuestionarse el paradero de la pelirrosa. Ya era tarde y los turnos del hospital habían terminado. Se sorprendió de estar pensando en ella y justo cuando iba a borrarla de sus pensamientos la vio.

Sakura se encontraba en el jardín con la mirada perdida en el cielo, estaba recargada en el barandal del diminuto puente que atravesaba su pequeño estanque, relajada, distante, pensativa. Sasuke se intrigo por la actitud de su compañera, la verdad es que desde que había llegado la forma de dirigirse hacia el le estaba irritando. Aquella Sakura que alguna vez fue tras el como fiel cordero ahora se dirigía a el de manera cortes pero distante, aun cuando la relación era amable el sentía el cambio en la forma de la pelirrosa al dirigirse a el. Un cambio que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Se acerco hacia ella con disimulo, observando su fijura a la luz de la luna.

-No tienes que esconderte- lo sorprendió la voz de la pelirrosa.- Se que estas ahí.

Sasuke se sorprendió de que aun con su sutileza ella lo hubiese detectado, sin embargo recordó que si existía alguien capas de leer sus intenciones probablemente seria ella.

-¿Como lo notaste?-pregunto el ninja.

La chica ni siquiera se giro a mirarlo.

-No eres el único que ha estado entrenando Uchiha- se limito a decir. Sabia que no era normal que le hablase por su apellido, pero estaba molesta. Aun recordaba su conversación con Karin y esto le provocaba un hervir en la sangre que no podía contener, ya tenia ella suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para comenzar a preocuparse por esto.

El chico noto el cambio y la sintió molesta. Se acerco a su compañera con paso tranquilo. Estaba diferente, distante, recordó que ya no le llamaba por su nombre con el cariño que solía hacerlo, ni su sonrisa se vislumbraba ante su mera presencia, se acerco a ella hasta colocarse a su lado, analizando la situación, analizandola a ella.

Sakura tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo y el pudo apreciarla a la luz de la luna, y por alguna razón sin poder evitarlo, se asomaron a su mente aquellas palabras que Suigetsu le hubiese comentado ya en numerosas ocaciones "Que preciosidad es Sakura", y tuvo que admitirlo, su amigo estaba en lo cierto. Sakura se había transformado en una mujer hermosa, no que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora había dejado de ser aquella niña de la que el tenia recuerdo para transformarse en aquella mujer de delicadas facciones y elegante figura, y se sintió sorprendido por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos sin comprender el cambio de apreciación hacia aquella compañera suya de toda la vida que ni siquiera si dignaba a mirarle. Fue entonces cuando lo noto, aun sin comprender por que le intrigaba tanto, Sasuke reconoció que de todas las acciones esa era la que mas lo molestaba, Sakura no lo miraba, y cuando lo hacia sus ojos no brillaban como solían hacerlo, sin saber por que su sangre comenzó a arder ante el pensamiento de que fuese el Kazekage el responsable de el cambio dentro de la chica.

-¿Que es lo que observas tan detenidamente?- pregunto Sakura sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan ensimismado en los mismos que no había notado lo obvio y directo con la que la había estado observando, sin embargo le resto importancia y sigio analizando fijamente. Sakura soltó un suspiro y por primera vez desde que Sasuke había salido a su encuentro volteo a verle. Sus ojos jade se clavaron fijamente en los ónix del Uchiha y pudo sentir como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, esa electricidad tan olvidada que supo disimular y sin siquiera parpadear. Le sostuvo la mirada firmemente sin pronunciar palabra alguna, algo en su interior le decía que el tampoco rompería con aquel silencio, por lo que seguir en aquel lugar era una perdida de tiempo, se dispuso a alejarse cuando para su sorpresa el Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Has cambiado- dijo seriamente.

La chica se detuvo y continuo observandole.

-Las cosas cambian, la gente cambia, supongo que no fui la excepción- respondió la chica de manera reflexiva. No sabia hacia donde iba este tema pero después de darle una mirada decidió seguir.-Tu también cambiaste Uchiha.

Y volvemos con el Uchiha pensó Sasuke para sus adentros. Que pasaba con ella, tanto trabajo le costaba ser aquella que el ya conocía, Naruto no había cambiado y las cosas parecían igual entre ellos, por que ella no podía dejar el pasado atrás y hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo tomando el hecho de que la ultima vez que se vieron antes de volver, la dejo tendida en una banca, pudo entender sin justificar sus motivos.

-¿Por que actúas así?

-¿Asi como?- respondió ella enarcando una ceja.

El chico dudo un momento entre si debía continuar o no, tener esa conversación supondría un camino que podía volverse tormentoso. Ligo su indiferencia con falta de aprecio y se recordó que la chica tenia razones para odiarle. Tal pensamiento le nublo la vista, pero si era cierto algo dentro de el quería saberlo.

-Como si me odiaras- dijo secamente.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el comentario de su compañero, le sorprendió sentir dolor en la afirmación de su aclaración o tal vez solo era ella que estaba delirando, mirando a los ojos meneo la cabeza.

-No te odio- dijo en un suspiro.

-No te creo- respondio el chico con frialdad.

-¿Por que debería?- le pregunto ella sin dejar un minuto de sostenerle la mirada.

Sasuke y ella se encontraban frente a frente, la proximidad era considerable y muy a su pesar sabia que requería de su esfuerzo no perder la calma al tenerlo de esa manera. Ya era parte del pasado. El no menciono palabra por un buen rato, como si se debatiese en lo que debería de decir, algo dentro del Uchiha se reprochaba entre lo que debería de hacer y lo que quería saber.

-Por que te deje- dijo casi en un susurro y un leve destello de preocupación se asomo en sus ojos.

Ella comprendió. Sabia que el nunca se lo diría, pero muy a su pesar Sakura conocía a el chico, y esos pequeños detalles le daban a entender que el se encontraba si no arrepentido por su despedida de años atrás por lo menos si avergonzado de desenlace de los acontecimientos.

-Debo admitirte que tu partida me dolió- dijo agachando la mirada por primera vez- seria estúpido decirte que no fue así, sin embargo nunca te he odiado.- la chica hizo una pausa decidiendo si debía seguir o no, se repetía a si misma que eso ya había quedado en el pasado y que traerlo de regreso en estos momentos implicaría jugar con algo que tal vez no pudiese controlar después. Tomo valor para levantar el rostro hacia el de el nuevamente y prosiguió.

-La verdad es Sasuke… que en el fondo esperaba que encontrases lo que estabas buscando…. Esperaba que fueras feliz.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica. El la había dejado, y no solo eso, había sido cruel al momento de hacerlo siendo que ella nunca le dio motivos para tratarla tan despectivamente si no por el contrario ella siempre había estado cuando la necesito. La chica tenia todas las razones para odiarle, Sasuke se repitió algo que solo se había aceptado a si mismo. De los tres integrares del equipo 7 el corazón de la kunoichi siempre había sido el mas fuerte. Y el hecho de que no lo odiase solo probaba que sus sentimientos podían no haber cambiado, pero aun así estaba el hecho de que ella se encontraba con Garaa, no sabia si era un terreno que quisiera tentar, seria como jugar jugar con fuego. Su sentido de la razón que lo mantenía normalmente indiferente ante las reacciones ajenas se vio nublada por un fuerte deseo de enfrentarla, no le importaba jugar con fuego, esa era su especialidad después de todo.

-¿Por que la indiferencia entonces?- pregunto aun sereno.

La chica miro hacia el cielo. Ese día había luna llena, la misma luna que se había encontrado en lo alto la ultima vez que ellos se habían encontrado a altas horas de la noche, el recuerdo le pego de golpe y la chica sonrio de medio lado.

-La luna sigue siendo la luna aun si tu no estas, supongo que es algo que ya no me sorprende- respondió Sakura con seriedad. No le gustaba hacia donde se diriga esa conversación, presentía que llegaría el punto de inflexión donde no habría vuelta atrás y no sabia si podría seguir conteniendo su autocontrol por mucho tiempo, despues de todo, no había sido un día fácil. A sasuke le divirtió su comentario, se acerco mas a ella y se sorprendió al ver que ella retrocedía un poco, sin embargo se planto a escasos centímetros de distancia imponiendo su presencia ante la chica.

-Tan fría… Tan distante- dijo lentamente mientras ella lo miraba intrigada- Nunca antes me habías hablado por mi apellido, Sa-ku-ra.

La forma en la que menciono su nombre a tan escasa distancia de la de ella, hizo que a le recorriese un escalofrío que esta vez no paso desapercibido ante los ojos del Uchiha quien se encontraba ante ella imperturbable.

-No veo la diferencia- dijo tratando de restarle importancia- cuando te llamaba por tu nombre dulcemente solo lo considerabas una molestia.

Sakura estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, no iba a poder contenerse por mucho mas tiempo.

-¿Define molestia?- replico el Uchiha altanero.

-Mejor define estúpido arrogante- contraataco la chica.

El Uchiha se divirtió ante la reacción de Sakura, tan segura de si misma y le sorprendió la linda que podía llegar a verse molesta. Sabia que estaba siendo rudo pero ya había quedado decidido que esa noche jugaría con fuego.

-Esa es una forma muy grosera de contestar Sakura, muy impropio de ti- respondió con malicia.

-Tu pregunta ya era grosera en primer lugar- dijo ella con voz fría.

El chico sonrio de medio lado. Se había vuelto fuerte, ya no era fácil intimidarla ni hacer que se sobresaltara fácilmente.

-Veo que tu relación con el Kazekage te ha cambiado- dijo Sasuke maliciosamente sabiendo que estaba comenzado a jalar gatillos cada vez mas delicados.

Ella lo miro sin comprender, con sus ojos fijos en aquellas orbes oscuras.

-Garaa no tiene nada que ver en esto- replico la kunoichi con seriedad.

-Oh Sakura- dijo Sasuke al tiempo que sonreía de medio lado- pero ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto…

Sakura lo miraba molesta, su paciencia ya se había agotado, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía sasuke pero si el iba a presionarla ella lo presionaría aun mas. Sin embargo noto que la risa burlona del ojinegro se transformo por una muestra un poco mas seria.

-Karin me ha dicho que lo quieres- soltó el chico, recordando que técnicamente eso era mentira debido a que Karin había hecho un exagerado énfasis en el hecho de que Sakura se había enamorado del pelirrojo.

Sakura nunca se imagino que la conversación fuese a parar hacia ese lado, después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha era reconocido por no hablar de sentimientos tanto ajenos como propios.

-¿Por que te interesa saberlo?- pregunto intrigada.

Para Sasuke el hecho de que ella evitase una respuesta directa solo confirmaba sus sospechas y sin comprender el motivo o la razón el Uchiha se vio en la necesidad de hacer uso de todo el control que poseía para no activar su Sharingan hacia ella. Se sorprendió molesto y no había nadie mas imprudente que un Sasuke Uchiha enfadado. Se acerco solo un poco mas a ella lenta y detenidamente. Sakura ni siquiera titubeo, perdida en aquella mirada ónix que la veía desafiante.

-¿Es que acaso ya me has olvidado Sa-ku-ra?- pregunto el moreno con sensualidad.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe ante la acusación del Uchiha.

¿Pero quien se había creído?, como si diese por hecho que siempre la tendría a sus pies rogando, suplicando, perdidamente loca por el. El comentario hizo enojar a la chica por el poder hacia ella que implicaba la frialdad de esas palabras.

-¿Tanto te monetaria si así fuese Sa-su-ke?- replico de la misma manera.

-Eso no responde mi pregunto- respondió el chico con molestia.

Sakura dudo, sabia la respuesta a su pregunta, por que fue la misma que le dio a Karin aquella mañana, pero de alguna forma admitirsela al Uchiha como si tuviese que darle explicaciones de sus actos le costaba mas trabajo de lo que ella esperaría. Tomando aire se tranquilizo a si misma para poder responder.

-Si Sasuke- dijo al tiempo que hacia una pausa-si me estoy enamorando de Garaa.

Y para Sasuke fue como si le calllese un balde de agua fría. No supo si fue su orgullo herido o el hecho de que consideraba a sus compañeros de su propiedad hasta cierto punto. Le molestaba que ella pudiese hacerlo sacar de sus casillas y le enfurecía saber que aunque el ya lo sabia el hecho de que ella confirmase sus sentimientos hacia el Kazekage provoco que le hirviese la sangre. Sin embargo su exterior seguía tan frio como la profundidad de la noche.

-Ja, ya veo- replico molesto- Sabia que todo aquello que tan apasionadamente predicabas hace tantos años no eran mas que una sarta de mentiras- comenzó el chico a decir.

No te atrevas pensó Sakura para sus adentros. El Uchiha estaba siendo grosero pero no le molestaba estaba enojado con ella, enojado por romper sus promesas, por serle indiferente por no estar como a el le gustaría que estuviese

\- Todo fue una mentira Sakura- y el tono de su voz comenzó a elevarse- por que no debió de haber sido algo tan fuerte como para que desapareciese tan pronto me fui de la aldea, solo fueron caprichos de una niña tonta!.

-Callate!- grito Sakura molesta-En serio Sasuke solo callate!.

Pero el uchiha no entendía razones, tenia que sacar toda esa rabia que sentía por dentro y que ni siquiera el podía explicar.

-Pero es cierto ¿no?, es por eso que estas molesta, es la verdad lo que nos duele- y sus palabras parecía que soltaban veneno.

El Uchiha noto como los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaban a incharse de frustacion.

-No te atrevas Sasuke- dijo perdiendo por fin la paciencia- No te atrevas a tomar lo que sentía por ti y llamarlo débil- replicaba molesta- No cuando fuiste tu el que huyo de ello.

-¿Huir?- reclamaba el Uchiha con prepotencia- Yo no huí de nada Sakura, huir implicaria que tenia miedo.

-Y tal vez así fue- dijo ella y sus ojos irradiaban fuego.

-¿Y de que exactamente?- pregunto el chico encarandola.

Ella sabia que no debía continuar, que no tenia caso hablar de todo esto, pero si el quería jugar ella jugaría mejor, ya era tarde para dar vuelta atrás de todos modos.

-Lo que sentía por ti te asustaba- dijo firmeza- te asustaba la idea de poderte sentir vulnerable, por que yo estuve ahí Sasuke, yo siempre estuve ahí, con el corazón en la mano, apoyando, suplicando, intentando salvarte.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras!- grito el pelinegro molesto.

De alguna manera las palabras de la chica le estaban calando hasta los huesos.

-No me culpes de tus desplantes de niña mimada, por que no fue real ¿que no entiendes? Nada de eso era real- repetía lleno de rabia- Y el hecho de que hayas corrido a los brazos de Garaa solo confirma la falsedad de tus palabras y de las mentiras que solo tu te creías, así que por favor deja de culparme de tus debilidades!

-Yo no corrí a los bazos de nadie! Tu te fuiste Sasuke y a diferencia de ti el siempre estuvo ahí!- grito Sakura moletas- Y por favor no te atrevas a decirme que soy debil, como si lo que sentí por ti solo hubiese sido algo que yo misma me invente para poder reclamarte después y hacerte la vida miserable, por que te guste o no Sasuke Uchiha, la maldita verdad es que te ame demasiado!

La declaración de estas palabras les pego a los dos de golpe, aquel pequeño juego de estira y afloja había pasado de ser una llamarada a un incendio que estaba quemando a los dos jugadores en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos.

-Siempre lo hice…Y tu lo sabias!- continuo la pelirrosa y no pudo contener unas lagrimas que se escaparon traicioneras de sus ojos, no supo si de coraje o de recuerdo.

-Asi que si entre nosotros dos hay alguien a quien llamar débil deberías ser tu, por que al menos yo tuve el valor de decirte lo que sentía sin esperar nada a cambio y me iré a la tumba sin arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho sabiendo que al final yo salí siendo mas fuerte!

Sasuke supo que ella tenia razón, los sentimientos nunca se le habían dado y a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento ahí seguía Sakura tan segura e si misma, tan plantada en su posición, llamandolo débil. Pero Saske Uchiha no dejaría que nadie le hablara así, aun cuando en su interior supiera que tenia razón, sakura no iba a desenmascararlo de esa forma.

-No me retes Sakura- siseo friamente mirandola a los ojos.

-Es la verdad lo que nos duele ¿no?- respondió con las mismas palabras que el le había lanzado hacia pocos minutos.

Se quedaron mirando fieramente los dos, calculando sus posibilidades. El Uchiha sentía como la sangre le hervía por todo el cuerpo y sabia que su Sharingan no tardaría en aparecer, el juego se había salido de control y ya era imposible retenerlo.

-No tengo por que escuchar esto- dijo al tiempo que daba la media vuelta para retirarse.

Sakura se molesto ante la indiferencia del Uchiha por lo que aun sabiendo que no era lo mas sensato siguió hablando.

-Si Sasuke, vete- dijo con frialdad al tiempo que el Uchiha se detenía.- Al final de cuentas es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

Sakura no pudo ni parpadear cuando Sasuke ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro,.

-Basta Sakura! Ya basta! -y sus ojos que reflejaban furia y el Sharingan que la miraba amenazadoramente, la tenia tomada de las muñecas evitando que esta pudiese moverse. Sakura se quedo helada ante estos hechos, el contacto era tan cercano que podía sentir las respiraciones del chico contra su rostro, sus pulsaciones contra sus muñecas y aun sabiendo que era una locura decidió presionarlo una vez mas.

-Oh que- le dijo sin atreverse a parpadear aun mirandolo a los ojos- ¿Usaras el Sharingan para detenerme?- y supo que lo estaba retando.

El Uchiha se debatió con furia, no sabia que hacer estaba molesto, usar el sharingan para darle una lección no sonaba como una idea tan descabellada después de todo. Intento calmarse y controlar aquella furia pero Sakura no le dio tiempo para hacerlo.

-El imponente Sasuke uchiha necesita usar el Sharingan para a…-

Impulsivamente y ante todo lo que alguno de los dos pudiese haber imaginado, Sasuke se inclino hacia ella deteniendo sus palabras con un beso.

La chica abrió los ojos llena de asombro, de todos los desenlaces este era uno que nunca se había planteado. El chico la apretó contra el moviendo sus labios sobre los de la ella con demanda, sintiendo como una sensación electrizante comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sakura se quedo helada sintiendo los labios del pelinegro bailar contra los suyos ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se sentia tan… bien, y en un pequeño momento de debilidad la pelirrosa cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación que en ese momento los estaba envolviendo a ambos. Sabia que estaba mal, que estaba con Garaa y que posiblemente ese beso solo era el resultado de toda la adrenalina que entre los dos habían acumulado, pero nada de eso importaba por que ninguno de los dos parecía tener las fuerzas o las ganas para terminar con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sasuke la tomo del cuello embriagado por la escencia de la chica quien correspondia a sus besos de forma apasionada. Sakura movió sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro hasta llegar a su cabello, donde enredo sus dedos y para atraerlo mas hacia ella. El chico la sintió entre sus brazos, tan fragil, tan delicada, tan jodidamente suave. El contacto con Sakura lo estaba desquiciando, era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, y su mente se sorpendio al encontrarse deseoso de mas, mucho mas .Y fue en ese momento cuando la lucidez volvió a su mente, muy a su pesar y de manera lenta se separo de la chica haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba. Ambos se encontraban agitados con la respiración entre cortada y sus labios aun a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Ninguno de los dos se separo del agarre, como si no quisieran romper el laso que entre los dos se había formado. Sasuke la miraba anonadado sin comprender que era lo que había pasado. ¿Por que la había besado? ¿Por qué queria volver a hacerlo?

Sakura no se movía aun petrificada por las sensaciones que el beso había despertado en ella, aun atonita por tan inesperado desenlace. Ambos chicos temblaban, no de miedo si no del éxtasis que aun les recorría las venas, Sakura levanto los ojos y trazo un camino desde aquellos posos negros del Uchiha hasta sus labios aun a escasos centímetros de los de ella _…_

 _"¿Que es todo eso? "_ se pregunto.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Trato de controlar sus pulsaciones y tomo aire ligeramente.

-Sasuke…- dijo la chica entre jadeos y sin poder mirarle- No... No me vuelvas a besar…

Y dicho esto, camino lo mas rápido que pudo al interior de la casa, con el pulso agitado y los nervios a flor de piel, dejando a Sasuke Uchiha confundido, agitado, y con un embriagante sabor a cerezo en los labios.


	17. Después de la tormenta

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Después de la tormenta…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura salió corriendo a toda prisa de aquel jardín. Sentía su corazón latir dentro de su pecho de una manera extraorbitante. Nunca se había sentido así antes, ni siquiera con Gaara. El beso de Sasuke había provocado en ella una serie de emociones que ni siquiera podía procesar. Sus labios aun sentían el hormigueo del contacto sin embargo nada de esto tenia sentido ¿Por qué la había besado? Pero mas importante aun ¿por qué ella le había correspondido? Se sacudió la cabeza confundida, no podía estar en la casa en esos momentos, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba quitarse esa maldita esencia con la que Sasuke la había impregnado. Tomo un abrigo y se dispuso a salir, pero en su camino se topo con Naruto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio extrañado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Necesito aire- dijo ella pasando de lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla sin embargo Sakura no volteo a verlo, no podía, sus ojos estaban hinchados por la emoción, y amenazaban con comenzar a llorar, no quería dejar que su amigo la viese en ese estado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Paso algo con Gaara?- pregunto el intentando comprender lo que pasaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emOjala fuese así de sencillo/em pensó ella al momento que negaba con la cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Entonces que sucede?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por favor Naruto- pidió con un hilo de voz- solo quiero estar sola./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Muy a su pesar el rubio la soltó lentamente sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Le dolía verla así, tan desesperada, frustrada, pero le dolía aun mas saber que no había nada que el pudiese hacer en ese momento para hacerla sentir mejor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Cualquier cosa, sabes que siempre estaré apoyandote- dijo Naruto suavemente mientras ella aun seguía de espaldas a el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Gracias…- dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta y escapar en la oscuridad de la noche./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto la vio alejarse preguntandose la razón por la que su compañera se encontraba en ese estado hasta que una presencia a sus espaldas le dio lo que podía ser la respuesta. Se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con Sasuke quien se encontraba parado en la puerta de la sala observandolo en silencio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué hiciste Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto molesto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke no le contesto, había corrido detrás de Sakura poco tiempo después de su partida sin embargo se paro en seco al verla en la entrada con Naruto. Todo dentro de su cabeza era un desastre, Sasuke seguía embriagado por la esencia de Sakura que le recorría el cuerpo, como si al besarla hubiese caído bajo los efectos de una droga que lo mantenía aturdido, sus labios aun cosquilleaban con la esencia de cerezo que había robado de los labios de ella y su corazón lo amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El no poder comprenderlo y mas importante…controlarlo, lo estaba desquiciando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Te lo preguntare una vez mas Sasuke …¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Naruto con su voz mas firme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No hice nada - mintió en un siseo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura no se pone así por nada Sasuke, así que dime ¡¿qué diablos le hiciste?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke no quería contestarle, estaba demasiado confundido para darle explicaciones y el que Naruto insistiese solo comenzaba a molestarlo mas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No es de tu incumbencia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Disculpa pero se trata de Sakura-chan, y eso lo vuelve de mi incumbencia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué aun te importa?- pregunto Sasuke con sorna- ¿No se supone que estas con Hyuga ahora?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Eso no tiene nada que ver- respondió Naruto al tiempo que lanzaba lumbre por los ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-La querías y aun así dejaste que se fuera con Gaara-presiono Sasuke- Al parecer lo tuyo no fue mas que una farsa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No presiones Sasuke, eso no tiene nada que ver!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡Se suponía que la querías Naruto! ¡Habíamos acordado que tu serias quien la protegiera!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Y es lo que he venido intentando hacer todo este maldito tiempo!- replico Naruto saliendo de sus casillas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pues no hiciste muy buen trabajo ¿no crees? Perdiste la oportunidad que tenias y ahora ella esta con otro…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke estaba siendo cruel pero no le importaba, estaba molesto con Naruto, de alguna forma que Sakura lo hubiera dejado por su amigo no lograba enojarlo de la misma manera que el imaginarla en los brazos de Gaara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Callate Sasuke! No tienes ni idea lo que hablas!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si que la tengo!- replico el Uchiha furioso-Se suponía que la querías Naruto!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Y la quiero!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pues no parece, por que la dejaste ir cuando mas cerca estaba!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡¿Que demonios no entiendes que no es tan fácil Sasuke?!- pregunto Naruto cansado- ¡Tu la dejaste! Grandísimo imbécil, y le destrozaste el corazón…- Sasuke se paro en seco ante sus amenazas- Y cuando yo la vi lo único que pude prometerle fue traerte de vuelta…. ¿sabes por que? Por que la quería y la quiero y quería verla feliz…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tu pudiste haberla hecho feliz…- dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz diferente, no era molestia lo que reflejaba era un leve deje de tristeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto neto con la cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ella no me quería a mi Sasuke- respondió Naruto pesadamente- lo único que ella quería, lo que ella siempre quiso, fuiste tu… pero te fuiste y yo fui por ti y cuando regrese Gaara había logrado sacarle las sonrisas que yo no pude devolverle…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto y Sasuke habían dejado de gritarse, de alguna manera la conversación se había vuelto tan intensa, tan personal que ambos podían sentir sin admitirse lo que el otro estaba sintiendo y eso era un laso que compartirían para siempre en secreto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-El había llegado a Sakura de una forma que yo no pude, la hacia feliz… y es por que la quiero que tuve que dejarla ser feliz aunque esa felicidad no fuese conmigo… /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Es una manera muy cobarde de rendirse- respondió Sasuke aun dolido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto río burlonamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Todo lo contrario… Aceptar que la felicidad de la persona que quieres esta con alguien mas es la decisión mas difícil que puedas tomar, pero también es la mas sincera… /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke solo lo observaba seriamente mientras Naruto seguía hablando, su amigo había cambiado, ya no era el chiquillo tonto que corría por todos lados. Si, aun quedaba algo de eso sin embargo también los años lo habían hecho madurar y de alguna forma eso lo hizo sentir bien de estar en casa. Mientras el seguía inmerso en estos pensamientos Naruto prosiguió hablando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Te repito la quería y la quiero- dijo con solemnidad- y es por eso que su felicidad es lo mas importante, fuese lo que eso fuese… No fue fácil pero lo correcto nunca lo es- dijo sonriendo de medio lado- y algunos tenemos suerte y nos encontramos ángeles en el camino, como Hinata que te hacen sentir que puedes volver a querer como la quise a ella, por que Hinata me inspira a ser mejor persona… Tal vez tu deberías hacer lo mismo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No se a que te refieres./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Busca alguien que te haga querer ser mejor persona, o si ya la encontraste- y Naruto hizo una pausa- reconocelo y no seas tan imbécil como para dejarla ir./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke sonrío de medio lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Eres un idiota ¿te lo han dicho?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto sonrío al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de su amigo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Creo que se me comenzó a pegar cuando comencé a tratar contigo- dijo Naruto sonriendo. Sin embargo algo seguía molestando así que aun cuando la paz había vuelto a la casa, el rubio decidió proseguir con la charla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No se que haya pasado entre ustedes dos hace un momento…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke solo lo miro fijamente sin expresar ningún cambio en su semblante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Solo deja de ser un imbécil cada vez que estas con ella, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti es lo mínimo que merece./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y dicho eso Naruto se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Sasuke solo con sus pensamientos. Sabia que su amigo tenia razón, sin embargo no era tan fácil, ser un idiota al estar cerca de Sakura al parecer era algo que el ya no podía evitar y se maldijo a si mismo por eso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por su parte, Sakura ya se encontraba a las orillas de la aldea sintiendo la frialdad del viento chocar contra su rostro. Aun cuando sabia que era predecible no pudo hacer otra cosa que dirigirse a aquel lugar en lo alto de la villa que la ayudaba a pensar desde que era una niña, el mismo lugar al que trajo a Gaara en sus primeros días… el mismo lugar donde jugaba con Sasuke de pequeña./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"No sabia que estaba pasandole, el beso del Uchiha la había tomador por sorpresa de eso no había duda, sin embargo lo que mas le sorprendió a la pelirrosa fue el encontrarse disfrutando de aquello. Cerraba los ojos y aun podía sentir los labios de Sasuke bailar contra los suyos, sus dedos recorrieron sus labios por mero reflejo invocando a su memoria el recuerdo de aquel beso. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso seguía siendo tan débil como para caer así como así? De cualquier manera eso no estaba bien, nada de ello lo estaba, no su regreso, ni el vivir juntos ni el encontrarse malditamente embobada por los sentimientos que el despertó en ella. em¡Maldición Sakura!/em Se recrimino la chica mentalmente em¡Tienes novio por Dios!/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ella sabia que era cierto, Gaara era su novio, la chica lo quería eso había ya quedado claro sin embargo nunca contó que muy a su pesar sus sentimientos por Sasuke no eran tan indiferentes como ella lo pensaba. Le gustase o no Sakura debía admitir que el Uchiha seguía teniendo una gran influencia sobre ella y eso era algo que ella consideraba peligroso. Miro hacia el cielo y se maldijo por encontrarse con la luna, una luna que le recordaba todo aquello que quería olvidar/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em"La luna sigue siendo la luna inclusive si tu no estas"/em recordó haberle dicho. emQue sarta de mentiras /emse acepto así misma, por que eso nunca seria del todo cierto y el acababa de demostrarlo hacia unos momentos. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El seguía teniendo el control pero ella no lo dejaría, no otra vez, no cuando ella por fin había recuperado la calma. Miro al cielo y suspiro pesadamente. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, lo que debió hacer hecho desde un principio. Su corazón punzo pesadamente al momento que la decisión se asomaba en su cabeza, sabia que no seria fácil, que necesitaría todo el autocontrol que poseía, pero también sabia que de no hacerlo las cosas se saldrían de control por lo que la pelirrosa no tenia remedio, si Sasuke Uchiha no se alejaría de ella.. Ella tendría que hacerlo de el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La pelirrosa aun se encontraba dando vueltas a su veredicto en la cabeza, cuando una presencia la saco de sus pensamientos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emEsta presencia…/em pensó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emNo puede ser cierto…¿Acaso es..?/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y su rostro se alarmo cuando sintió dos presencias mas alrededor de la primera./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emOh no… /empensó mientras emprendía rumbo hacia la dirección de estas emisiones./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emSolo espero no llegar tarde…./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke se encontraba deambulando por las calles de Konoha. Sabia donde Sakura se encontraba, o al menos creía saberlo, la chica era predecible y aun cuando supiese que era una locura ella no dudaría en dirigirse a "su lugar" para poder pensar. El pensamiento provoco una leve sonrisa en su rostro, había salido a buscarla sin embargo no sabia que decir cuando por fin la encontrase, tal vez era por eso que estaba retrasando el encuentro, sin embargo algo en su interior se revolvía mientras pasaban los minutos sin estar con ello ¿seria acaso preocupación? El Uchiha lo desconocía, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir esas emociones. Miro al cielo y vi la luna. Suspiro pesadamente y decidió que era tiempo de ir por ella, la noche era oscura y la chica había salido alterada, aun dentro de Konoha el pelinegro no podía permitirse que algo malo le pasara, no sabia lo que lo impulsaba a pensar de esa manera solo sabia que protegerla era su deseo incontrolable. Se encontraba tan inmerso en ello que no sintió que lo rodeaban hasta que fue inevitable./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El Uchiha sintió un dardo rozar su hombro al momento que lo esquivaba de ultimo minuto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Eh Sasuke, sigues siendo rápido después de todo- saludo esa voz que el tanto odiaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sin embargo no lo suficiente- exclamo Deidara al momento que salía de entre las sombras y veía como el cuerpo del Uchiha se paralizaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em¿Qué demonios?/em Se preguntaba Sasuke molesto por la inexistente reacción en su cuerpo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Es un dardo de Sasori- explico el rubio como si leyese sus pensamientos- aun cuando fue un roce, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para paralizarte por un tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué es lo que quieres imbécil?- escupió Sasuke con furia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hablar-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes, creí que lo había dejado claro la ultima vez./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ouuuu ¿el pobre Sasuke tuvo un mal día?- se burlo el Akatsuki./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Deidara!- lo reprimió Sasori saliendo apaciblemente de la oscuridad. – Te he dicho que es de muy mal gusto que juegues así con los "invitados"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Disculpa Sasori-sama./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasori camino lentamente hasta encontrarse frente al Uchiha que lo miraba con seriedad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Así que realmente has vuelto- exclamo el pelirrojo con su neutral tono de voz./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp les dije que lo haría./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No pensé que seria tan deprisa- menciono Sasori sorprendido para después hacer una pausa- inclusive se te asigno tu antiguo grupo de trabajo y hasta donde tengo entendido, se te hace vivir con ellos ¿no es así?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke lo miraba sin dejar que su rostro dejase escapar ni la mas mínima muestra de emoción. Era inútil preguntarse como sabían todo aquello, era Akatsuki después de todo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Eres un tipo con suerte Sasuke Uchiha./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ni que lo digas Sasori, fijate que tener a ese bombón bajo el mismo techo todas las noches yo…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a amenazar con hacer aparecer el Sharingan ante el comentario del artista sobre la pelirrosa sin embargo Sasori había sido mas rápido, de un solo movimiento atrajo a Deidara frente a el para mirarlo amenazadoramente mientras le susurraba unas palabras./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No vuelvas hablas de esa manera en mi presencia ¿queda claro?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Deidara asintió pesadamente, no sabia por que a su compañero le afectaba tanto sus comentarios hacia la pelirrosa, después de todo Sasori era el que mejor lo conocía de todos los miembros de la organización y nunca había discutido tanto como desde su ultimo encuentro con Sakura. Algo en esa chica lo había hecho cambiar y el rubio estaba decidido a averiguar que era./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lo siento- se disculpo seriamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasori lo soltó y se llevo una de sus mano entre la comisura de sus ojos, gesto que realizaba cada vez que quería concentrarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Terminemos con esto ¿quieres?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Deidara asintió levemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-El jefe quiere verte- se limito a decir mirando hacia Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Creo haberles dicho que no me interesa su maldita organización- escupió el Uchiha recuperando un poco el movimiento./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Veras Sasuke- continuaba Deidara de manera juguetona- No creo que entiendas que si es Pain quien lo pide, negarte no es una opción, puede ser por las buenas o puede ser por las malas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke logro liberarse de la parálisis y le propino un tremendo golpe a Deidara en el rostro. El rubio únicamente se limpio la comisura del labio que le sangraba al tiempo que miraba con odio al Uchiha./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Muy bien.. por las malas será./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y se encontraba a punto de emprender una batalla cuando el suelo a su alrededor comenzó a venirse abajo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tanto Sasuke como Deidara brincaron para evitar ser parte del colisionamiento por su parte Sasori quien se encontraba en una zona mas alta sonrío de medio lado. Después de tanto esperar ella por fin había llegado y lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante seria peligroso pero era exactamente a lo que el pelirrojo había venido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Buenas noches preciosa- saludo Deidara con coquetería- ¿Me extrañaste?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ni un poco- se limito a responder ella con seriedad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tsk, tan bonita y tan altanera, encajarías perfectamente dentro de nuestra organización ¿lo sabias?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No me interesa- replico ella- ¿Qué hacen aquí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke la miraba confundido. Por mas que la analizara no había muestra de miedo en los ojos de la pelirrosa, aun cuando sabia que Akatsuki era fuerte ella se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para poder enfrentarlos y el por su parte no había hecho mas que mirarla embobado por lo hermosa que se veía cuando estaba enojada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Esta ves no tiene nada que ver contigo primor, es a Sasuke a quien buscamos/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dejalo- espeto ella para sorpresa de todos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No es una opción primor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura le sonrío maliciosamente al momento que se acercaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Veras primor…. He dicho ¡Dejalo!- y dicho esto se abalanzo contra Deidara quien únicamente logro gritar el nombre de su compañero en busca de refuerzo y antes de que Sakura pudiese tocarlo, se vio enredada en los hilos de chakra de /emNo otra vez…/em se quejo para sus adentros mientras del otro lado Sasuke y Deidara comenzaban a pelear a lo que parecia era una duelo a muerte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Nos encontramos otra vez Sakura- la saludo Sasori al tiempo que se colocaba frente a ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica clavo su mirada en los ojos miel del Akatsuki al tiempo que veía como el chico la analizaba completamente sonriendo de medio lado…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No podía ser mas desafortunado- espeto ella molesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico sonrío ante su actitud de fiera. Le agradaba Sakura, había algo en ella que le hacia sentirse interesado, la chica no era de las que se quedaban calladas, todo lo contrario, era una guerrera y eso era algo que el no veía a menudo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lo creas o no Sakura, hay algo que necesito decirte- explico el con calma a lo que la chica hizo una mueca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Veras, no se como explicarte pero no estoy en humor de tener una platica contigo- dijo al tiempo que rompía los hilos de chakra con uno de sus movimientos y comenzaba a danzar nuevamente en una pelea con Sasori./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emTan testaruda como siempre/em pensó el Akatsuki para sus adentros, emBien si así lo quiere… Tendré que neutralizarla primero…/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por otro lado Deidara y Sasuke se enfrentaban sin piedad el uno al otro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Oh con lo que me encantaría tener a esa pelirrosa atada de la manera que la tiene Sasori- dijo el rubio con morbo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"A Sasuke el comentario hizo que se le erizara la piel del enojo y sus ojos asomaron el Sharingan que miraba a Deidara amenazadoramente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tendrás que usar mas que el Sharingan para derrotarme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ni siquiera he empezado niño bonito!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ambos ninjas se encontraba peleando y después de mucho tiempo Sasuke parecia por fin haber tomado la delantera, descubrió que el clavo consistía en no dejar a Deidara transformar sus figuras en muñecos vivientes por lo que después de remover su arcilla la pelea había caído inevitablemente a su favor. Sin embargo cuando parecía que por fin tendría el golpe certero que acabaría con aquel contra tiempo un grito de una pelirrosa lo hizo perder el control. El grito de dolor de Sakura lo saco de sus casillas y fue todo lo que Deidara necesito para poder noquearlo../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por su lado Sakura grito de dolor al tiempo que uno de los hilos de Sasori comenzaba a inmovilizarla nuevamente. Había logrado llevar la batalla de manera equilibrada hasta hacia unos instantes, inclusive ella se encontraba sorprendida de que aun con todo lo que traía en su cabeza fuese capas de hacerle frente a un ninja del calibre de Sasori sin embargo esta suerte termino cuando en un instante de debilidad volteo a ver como le iba a su compañero con el rubio y unos segundos fue todo lo que sasori necesito para poder acorralarla nuevamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Esta vez no podrás correr Sakura- espeto el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de ajustar el agarre de la pelirrosa. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La tenia completamente inmóvil, atada de manos y pies, ajusto los hilos para que la chica quedara a la altura de su rostro y lo tomo nuevamente con delicadeza obligandola a alzar la mirada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Vaya… Si que eres bonita- dijo casi en un susurro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica lo miraba sacando fuego por los ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Vas a matarme?- pregunto ella sin deje de miedo en sus ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El Akatsuki sonrío de medio lado al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No exactamente- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al rostro e l pelirrosa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura instintivamente tenso el cuerpo y cerro los ojos esperando lo que ella imagino seria un beso despiadado de parte del Akatsuki sin embargo la respiración de Sasori junto a su oreja la hizo tanto erizar la piel como recobrar los sentidos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-El vendrá pronto- exclamo en un susurro- pensé que deberías saberlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿El, quien?- pregunto ella con un hilo de voz./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-El líder de Akatsuki- respondió el sin acortar la distancia sin embargo aflojo el agarre de los hilos, después de todo ya había cumplido con su acometido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura lo miro a los ojos y asintió en forma de agradecimiento y al sentir libertad en sus extremidades se volteo instintivamente a Sasuke al recordar haber escuchado un grito ronco proveniente de su pelea./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasori la miro alejarse esperando muy en su interior que el Uchiha no hubiese sido tan tonto como para dejarse derrotar por Deidara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No te atrevas a dar un paso mas Sakura- la amenazo Deidara al momento que Sakura se acercaba peligrosamente al el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke lo miraba entre la espada y la pared sin moverse, aliviado de que la pelirrosa estuviese a salvo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Veras he incrustado en Sasuke unas bombas tan pequeñas que se han pegado a el a un nivel molecular, un movimiento en falso y el preciado Sasuke Uchiha volara en mil pedazos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Creí que solo hablarías con el- soltó ella nerviosa por la situación/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Cambie de parecer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura dio un paso dudoso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Te lo advierto Sakura un paso mas y…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura-se escucho de repente la voz de Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica volteo a mirarle por primera vez, sus ojos negros se conectaron con los de ella y cierta calma le lleno el interior./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Corre- fue lo único que el Uchiha logro decirle antes de el mismo irradiarse de una descarga eléctrica que los afectaría tanto a el como a Deidara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Esta si me la pagas!- grito Deidara al tiempo que hacia una seña con sus manos para poder activar sus bombas – Kats!- grito el rubio al tiempo que una nube de humo comenzó a rodearlos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No!- grito Sakura desesperada al tiempo que corría hacia la nube de polvo.- Sasuke! Sasuke!- gritaba desesperado buscandolo sin existo entre la oscuridad de las cenizas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lo encontró convaleciente a poca distancia de Deidara quien se encontraba inconsciente debido a la explosión./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sasuke!- grito ella arrodillandose a su lado- por favor no estés muerto, por favor no estés muerto- repetía entre sollozos una y otra vez./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura sintió la presencia de Sasori pasar junto a la suya y lo vio tomar el cuerpo inerte de su compañero para disponerse a partir. La chica le dedico una ultima mirada y el Akatsuki le sonrío ligeramente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Cuidate Haruno y recuerda lo que te dije- le advirtió al tiempo que desaparecían del lugar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por su parte la pelirrosa comenzó a emanar chakra dentro del Uchiha para poder generar una reacción positiva en el. Estaba comenzando a perder los estribos cuando sintió una calidez en sus manos que la hizo detener su curación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura… estoy bien- dijo Sasuke suavemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Le conmovió la actitud preocupada que la pelirrosa había mostrado al creerlo muerto. Después de la pelea que acaban de tener hace unas horas no esperaba verla tan alterada como lo había estado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero… tu… ¿cómo?- pregunto ella extrañada- deberías haber volado en mis pedazos es decir, se como funciona la técnica de Deidara y es infalible./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke se levanto lentamente teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento en falso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-La tierra se paraliza contra el rayo- explico Sasuke encogiendose de hombros – Por lo que sus ataques no producen ese efecto en mi- finalizo con una sonrisa lancina en su rostro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura lo miro fijamente, el ya había recobrado la postura y se encontraba mirandola a pocos centímetros de distancia con aquella sonrisa torcida que solo la hacia sentirse tonta de haberse preocupado por el cuando su rostro demostraba que lo tenia mas que controlado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No se por que pierdo mi tiempo contigo- dijo al tiempo que soltaba un bufido y se disponía a retirarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡¿a dónde crees que vas?!- pregunto el siguiendola.- ¿Qué no ves que aquellos imbéciles podrían volver en cualquier momento?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué no confías en que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme?- respondió ella molesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Perfecto, ya estaban peleando nuevamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡Por que tienes que ser tan terca! ¡Yo nunca dije nada de eso!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡Entonces deja de seguirme!- dijo la pelirrosa mientras intentaba alejarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡No puedo hacerlo maldita sea! /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡¿Por qué Sasuke? En serio dime ¿por qué?- pregunto ella altanera./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El Uchiha solo la miraba con fuego en los ojos. No podía decirselo, no podía explicarle que el verla correr tan alterada lo había turbado, que al no ver que regresara se había preocupado, no señor, suficientemente serio era que el lo sintiese como para que aparte admitiera algo que ni el entendía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿No me vas a contestar?- insistió ella ante su silencio- ¿Qué hacías tu afuera en la noche para empezar?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Saliste tan molesta… Naruto estaba preocupado y…- mintió el como ultimo recurso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura lanzo un bufido con sorna./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ah claro… El gran Sasuke Uchiha tenia que venir a verificar que no hiciera ninguna estupidez./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No dije eso maldita sea!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero si lo piensas! Tanto tu como Naruto creen que necesito un guardaespaldas todo el maldito tiempo!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura puedes por favor guardar tu compostura y dejar de decir tantas estupideces!- pidió Sasuke mirandola fijamente a los ojos al tiempo que la distancia entre los dos se acortaba. Se quedaron así unos segundo luego el lanzo un largo suspiro y miro al cielo- Ya es muy tarde debemos irnos dijo intentando tomarla de la mano pero al momento de hacerlo ambos chicos sintieron un choque electrizante correr por su cuerpo provocando que soltara el agarre./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por favor dejame en paz, quiero estar sola- pidió ella molesta por el efecto que el contacto con Sasuke le había provocado y corriendo para tratar de alejarse de aquella embarazosa situación lo mas pronto posible./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura! Sakura- grito Sasuke al momento que se posicionaba nuevamente frente a ella. –Que demonios no entiendes que no te puedo estar cuidando todo el tiempo!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura se tomo la cabeza con desesperación, todo eso era demasiado, la chica había sufrido un choque de emociones en un día que valían por las que debería de haber sentido en toda la vida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡Sasuke yo no te pido que me cuides! ¿por qué..? ¿por qué no me dejas estar tranquila?- pregunto la pelirrosa mientras su voz se quebraba. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por que no puedo!- se limito a responder./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ya dime de una vez por todas ¿por qué?- pidió suplicante Sakura./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke solo la miraba, no sabia como ver aquellos ojos color jade tan hermosos y no sentir nada, sin embargo no podía admitirlo, no estaba listo, primero tendría que entender bien el que era lo que pasaba para poder tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Sakura por su parte lo miraba suplicante, si había algo que el debía decirle, ahora era el momento, algo en su interior se lo pedía sin embargo sintió un leve dolor en su pecho al ver la cabeza del Uchiha hacer una señal de negación en respuesta a su antigua pregunta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿No?- pregunto ella al verlo responder- bien… Entonces dejame sola!- grito al tiempo que saltaba su agarre y emprendía camino sabría Dios a donde./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sin embargo algo la sostuvo por el brazo impidiendo que avanzase una vez mas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡Sueltame de una maldita vez Sasuke o te juro…!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pero antes de que pudiera seguir gritando el pelinegro la atrajo hacia si aferrandola por la cintura y la beso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La beso con pasión y con demanda, un beso de sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos exigentes, incontrolables./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura no había esperado eso de Sasuke, no después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su mente se quedo en blanco nuevamente y solo pudo disfrutar del cálido roce de los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, acariciandolos, apresandolos, buscando una respuesta a su contacto con pasión./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por un momento se encontró devolviendole el beso de manera tímida sin poder seguir el ritmo que Sasuke estaba imponiendo, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando de los movimientos de la lengua del pelinegro tratando de abrirse paso junto a su boca para poder jugar con la suya, lo cual ella permitió perdiendose en ese mundo de cálidas sensaciones que volvía a rodearlos por segunda vez en aquella noche, ambos se perdieron en ellos mismos como si no existiese nada mas en ese mundo que su suave y dulce contacto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pero entonces Sakura recordó quienes era, y lo que estaba pasando, recordó que estaba enfadada, que estaba con Gaara y que aunque todo esto se había desvanecido por unos instantes placenteros en los brazos del Uchiha, no podía seguir con eso de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo y recuperando la compostura se separo de Sasuke con brusquedad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No se a que estas jugando Uchiha! Pero yo ya no soy aquella niña! /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y sin mas se marcho rápidamente de allí dejando a un confundido Sasuke Uchiha solo en la mitad de la noche./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"No tenia ni idea de la razón que le había impulsado a besarla nuevamente de ese modo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que el para nada que estaba jugando, no con ella, eso no tenia nada que ver. Se revolvió el pelo y respiro con resignación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ella era la primera persona que le importaba, aparte de si mismo, en mucho tiempo, y la revelación de esto le cayo de golpe. Era imposible negarse por mas tiempo que todo lo relacionado a la pelirrosa le afectaba de una manera incontrolable, y ya estaba cansado de engañarse pretendiendo lo contrario o ignorando el asunto, ya no tenia caso. Suspiro nuevamente sabiendo que tendría que pensar a fondo que era lo que le provocaba en el esa pequeña pelirrosa e intuía que no le iba a ser fácil encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Miro hacia donde Sakura había corrido y dedujo que se dirigía hacia la casa. Demonios, era una molestia aun cuando ya se hubiese ido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, confundida, alterada. Habían sido demasiadas cosas por un día. Recordó que existió un tiempo en el que hubiese dado todo por que el la besara de la manera en la que lo había hecho hoy sin embargo eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el le rompiera el corazón. Paso sus manos por su largo pelo con angustia intentando entender lo que le pasaba, lo que le pasaba a el, ¿por que la besaba? ¿acaso creía que todo eso era un juego? Por que no lo era, y una parte de ella se oprimió al pensar que el pudiese pensarlo así. De pronto una presencia interrumpió sus pensamientos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por favor dejame sola- pidió suavemente y sin gritos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El Uchiha la miraba seriamente al margen de la puerta de su habitación sin responder. Sakura suspiro pesadamente y volteo a encararlo lentamente. Sasuke pudo descifrar algo diferente en sus ojos, no era coraje o enojo era algo diferente, algo peor. El Uchiha pudo ver en ellos una tristeza que sabia que el había provocado y el reconocerlo no hizo mas que oprimir algo en su interior./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Solo quiero hablar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ella sonrío con tristeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Creo que ya hemos hablado mucho hoy.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Ambos se encontraban a oscuras, únicamente iluminados por la luz de la luna que se asomaba por las grandes ventanas de cristal de la chica, por lo que los ninjas se habían acercado lentamente con el pretexto de poder apreciarse en aquella oscuridad. Sasuke había atravesado el umbral de la puerta al ver que ella no le gritaba para detenerlo y por su parte Sakura seguía mirandolo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Te creí Sa-ku-ra..- comenzó levemente al tiempo que la chica se acercaba con pasos lentos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Que cosa?- pregunto ella ya sin avanzar a poca distancia de el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El soltó un suspiro amargo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Cuando dijiste que me querías...Es por eso que ahora no te creo cuando me dices que no me odias- comenzó el con un deje de angustia en sus palabras./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica sonrío con tristeza al tiempo que negaba levemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sinceramente, no creo que algún día pueda llegar a odiarte- dijo mirandolo a los ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El escuchar estas palabras lo hizo sonreír. Sasuke Uchiha había sonreído, no esa sonrisa torcida que mostraba con superioridad, fue una sonrisa diferente, una que mostraba lo tranquilo que se sentía de escuchar aquello de labios de la pelirrosa. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura lo noto y volvió a sentir como la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, como todo alrededor de ellos se desvanecía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Hay algo mas de lo que quieras hablar?- pregunto sintiendo como su respiración chocaba con la cara del Uchiha./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke no respondió, no quería romper con aquello, no sabia por que pero tenerla cerca lo llenaba de una tranquilidad que no había sentido en años. La chica lo sintió sin embargo antes de que volviese a perder el control decidió apartarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Entonces te pido que te vayas...- pidió suavemente con voz cortada al tiempo que se alejaba lentamente de Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hace rato cuando me creíste muerto...¿Estabas preocupada?- rompió el el silencio tomadola de la mano./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-En serio Sasuke quiero descansar…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"EL Uchiha apreto su agarre impidiendo que ella se moviera, pero no era necesaria la chica no movía ni un solo músculo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Lo estabas?- insistió el con su ronca voz./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No podía dejarte morir…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dentro de Sasuke un sentimiento de calidez comenzó a expandirse alrededor de su cuerpo, recordó las palabras de Naruto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em"No se que haya pasado entre ustedes dos hace un momento….Solo deja de ser un imbécil cada vez que estas con ella, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti es lo mínimo que merece"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lo siento- hablo Sasuke en un hilo de voz con la mirada fija en sus labios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ella no respondió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por besarte... Lo siento...Estaba molesto.. te veías tan alterada… no supe de que otra forma calmarte- se explico el Uchiha sabiendo que no era la excusa mas sensata./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica cerro los ojos y se llevo una de sus manos a la altura de su nariz como si intentara concentrarse para acomodar sus ideas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Finalmente volteo verlo temblando levemente por el ajetreo de las emociones y asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Supongo que los dos nos extralimitamos- dijo apenas en un susurro.- Disculpa el haberme molestado con tus preguntas- pidió débilmente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No era mi incumbencia, fue normal que te molestara- se limito a responder el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura lo miraba sorprendida. Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que admitía sus errores y mucho menos del que pendía perdón por los mismos, sin embargo ahi se encontraba frente a ella, en su habitación, con la mirada en sus ojos pidiendole que le perdonara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Te heche de menos- admitió sin poderlo controlar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico sonrío de medio lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Descansa Sakura...- dijo mientras le plantaba un dulce beso en la frente para después desaparecer antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"EL destino nunca se comporta de la manera en la que nos gustaría, la mayoría de las cosas requieren de tiempo para procesar, sin embargo en el caso de estos dos el tiempo parecia ser algo que nunca se encontrase en su favor, pero no importaba cuando lo negasen, las manecillas de sus relojes estaban mas prontas de unirse de lo que esperaban./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


	18. No del todo olvidado

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los días siguientes pasaran mas normales de lo que los chicos del equipo siete pudieron esperar, inclusive se les veía mas tranquilos, equilibrando entre los tres las diferentes características de cada uno de los habitantes de aquella casa. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se comportaban de manera pasiva al encontrarse en los mismos ambientes, tanto que hubiese parecido que lo ocurrido entre los dos hubiese sido únicamente un delirio creado por el cansancio de aquel día, sin embargo ambos sabían en su interior que aquello no era para nada cierto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Aun cuando lo negasen, el atentado de aquella dramática noche los había marcado en lo mas profundo de su ser, no importase las capas de indiferencia utilizadas por ambos ninjas para maquillar el recuerdo, la memoria de esa noche no se iría a ningún lado. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían preferido callar y pretender indiferencia antes de revivir aquellas escenas que muy a su pesar provocaba en ellos una serie desenfrenada de emociones que ambos creían era mejor olvidar. Se tomaron tan en serio su papel de aparentar parsimonia que nadie hubiese creído jamás lo ocurrido entre la pelirrosa y el Uchiha, por la manera educada en la que se realizaban los trabajas y entrenamientos, todos hubiesen podido concluir que el experimento de Tsunade estaba dando resultado, sin embargo Kakashi al ser conocedor de las actitudes y manías de sus alumnos solo podía atribuir esa exagerada educación con un problema grave./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El ninja conocía a esos tres chicos mejor que la palma de su mano y aun cuando Naruto seguía siendo tan irremediable como siempre, sabia que la exagerada pasividad de Sakura y la falta de molestia de Sasuke no podría considerarse como un comportamiento normal en ninguno de los dos. Algo había pasado entre ellos, algo serio y su mascara de indiferencia era la mejor manera de ocultarlo. Kakashi sonrió ante el pensamiento, si algo conocía por la experiencia era que para bien o para mal, los sentimientos no se mandan los sentimientos son, y volteando a verlos una vez mas en aquel campo de entrenamiento donde ambos ninjas ejercitaban comprendió que no importaba cuanto se esforzaran por ocultarlo, en la vida hay sensaciones que son inevitables./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dentro de la vivienda del equipo siete, Sakura se encontraba meditando tranquila mientras peinaba los largos mechones rosas de su cabello. Habían sido unos días extraños para la pelirrosa, aun cuando había decidido dejar el incidente del beso en el pasado, las imágenes de aquella noche regresaban a atormentarla en sueños, se despertaba con el corazón agitado e inconscientemente sus dedos comenzaban a trazar el contorno de sus labios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sin embargo la chica había relacionado el desenfrenado comportamiento de su compañero a la adrenalina causada por los actos del momento y no a que en el existiese una inclinación amorosa hacia su persona, se repitió tantas veces que esto no era posible que termino creyéndoselo y de esa manera le fue mas fácil el tratar de ignorar todo aquello que entre los dos parecía haber ocurrido. Por otro lado también estaba el hecho de que Gaara no dejaba de atenderla aun cuando se encontraba a kilómetros del lugar, aun en la distancia el pelirrojo se las arreglaba para sorprender a la chica con dulces sorpresas y encantadores detalles que no hacían mas que convencer a la chica que si existiese alguien dispuesto a quererla como ella lo haría seria el. Por su parte Sasuke prefería evitar a Sakura el mayor tiempo posible, lo cual dado el hecho de que vivían juntos era una misión casi imposible. Aun cuando el Uchiha había decidido dejar el tema por la paz y eliminar de su memoria los labios de la pelirrosa, el hecho de coexistir con ella en tan constante contacto solo lograba turbarlo al hacer casi imposible el cumplir su acometido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke tuvo que admitir a su pesar que no podría olvidar el tema tan fácil mente. Entre mas tiempo pasaba en la aldea, entre mas tiempo convivía con sus camaradas, mas se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado aquel lugar, pero mucho mas importante el Uchiha había realizado lo mucho que había echado de menos a Sakura. No podía explicarlo, posiblemente ni la misma Sakura lo entendía, pero Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que le era estar cerca de la chica. Convivir con Sakura era tan sencillo que Sasuke se sorprendió de notar lo mucho que su presencia lo reconfortaba. El, que prefería los silencios prolongados y disfrutaba de momentos de soledad, se veía contrariado al encontrarse buscando la presencia de la pelirrosa aun cuando su razón le pidiese lo contrario. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Se encontraba en su habitación dado vueltas sobre el tema, intentando distraerse de aquellos pensamientos para enfocarse en cosas que a su pensar valdrían mas la pena sin embargo el sonido del tiempo lo hizo despertar de su trance. Levemente abrió los ojos y se giro hacia la puerta, escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia la recepción y supuso que alguien se había dignado a responder, respiro hondo y se consoló al saber que no tendría que ser el debería de atender al posible invitado, sin embargo un sentimiento de opresión lo hizo cambiar su semblante para ponerse alerta y aun cuando sabia que salir de su habitación seria encontrarse con aquello que prefería evitar, una fuerte intuición lo hizo levantarse para ver que era lo que ocurría en aquella entrada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura no había terminado de arreglar sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sin prisa y con calma se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar para ver quien era la persona que venia a visitarlos. Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad para notar que era Shikamaru quien se encontraba del otro lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Buenas tardes Sakura- saludo educadamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hola Shikamaru- saludo ella al tiempo que lo dejaba pasar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El pelinegro avanzo lentamente hacia la pequeña recepción que tenían en la entrada para cruzarse de brazos recargado en una de las paredes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto la pelirrosa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico suspiro pesadamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si, solo fue un día pesado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura asintió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Tu como te encuentras?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Bien- se limito a contestar la pelirrosa- han sido unos días de locos al intentar acostumbrarme a esta nueva forma de vida sin embargo… parece que todo ha comenzado a normalizarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Supongo que ha sido todo un reto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No tienes idea de lo difícil que es vivir con Naruto haciendo alboroto por todos lados- se burlo la pelirrosa a lo que Shikamaru sonrió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué hay de Sasuke?- pregunto con un ligero toque de seriedad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué hay con el?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Cómo es vivir con el?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Menos problemático que Naruto- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- la verdad es que su presencia no me molesta en lo absoluto, a excepción de cuando el y Naruto comienzan a gritarse por cualquier bobada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Algo mas que quieras decirme?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura se sorprendió ante la insistencia de Shikamaru, se sintió preocupada al pensar que tal vez su amigo sabia de lo ocurrido hacia unas noches y su visita era una vil escusa para poder interrogarla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto lo mas calmadamente posible./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No estoy seguro- admitió el con un suspiro- Creo que solamente estoy preocupado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Es por Gaara no es cierto?- pregunto ella un poco exasperada- El que Sasuke haya vuelto no cambia en lo absoluto mi sentimientos hacia el y Gaara lo sabe./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico negó suavemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No es solo eso Sakura, me preocupo por ti./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica lo miro sin comprender del todo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Se que tus sentimientos hacia Gaara son sinceros y créeme cuando te digo que el te adora mas que a nada en el mundo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica lo miraba seriamente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero me cuesta creer que el regreso del Uchiha no ha significado nada cuando alguna vez significo todo. He visto la forma en la que se relacionan Sakura- la chica lo seguía con un semblante tranquilo- entre ustedes existe una comunicación mucho mas allá de las palabras cualquiera que ponga un poco de atención podría darse cuenta de ello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke se quedo helado del otro al escuchar las palabras de Shikamaru, el pelinegro había salido de su habitación debido a una punzada que no lo dejaba tranquilo sin embargo al comenzar la platica entre la pelirrosa y el Nara había optado por permanecer oculto y aun cuando iba en contra de todo lo que creía correcto algo en el le pidió quedarse a escuchar la conversación al momento de oír pronunciar su nombre./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Estas exagerando Shikamaru- exclamo Sakura serenamente- no es extraño que tanto Sasuke como yo nos encontremos en sintonía después de todo, fuimos equipo y amigos antes de que todo esto sucediera./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Shikamaru suspiro aliviado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Perdona, supongo que el estar tanto tiempo con Ino me ha vuelto un poco paranoico, quien diría que el drama de mi novia podría contagiarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura sonrió ante el comentario./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No tienes nada de que disculparte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Shikamaru miro su reloj y se percato que la hora de la cena se encontraba cerca, y recordó lo mucho que Ino se molestaba cada vez que el pelinegro se presentaba tarde./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Debo irme, pero me alegra saber que estés bien./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Salúdame a Ino- se despidió Sakura./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por cierto Sakura antes de que lo olvide- dijo al tiempo que sacaba un sobre de su pantalón- Tsunade te ha mandado esto, al parecer es importante no conozco los detalles solo se que Danzo estará ahí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica tomo el sobre entre las manos y un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo, nada que tuviera que ver con aquel anciano podría ser bueno y el hecho de que su maestra el enviara una carta para notificarlo solo la hacia sospechar de los peor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Shikamaru!- exclamo la pelirrosa antes de que su amigo desapareciera.- Gracias por preocuparte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que se despedía de ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Para eso estamos los amigos- y dicho esto desapareció entre las demás calles de Konoha./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura tomo la carta que tenia entre sus manos y se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina, se recargo en la barra del comedor al tiempo que con sus ojos recorría aquel mensaje que tan delicadamente su maestra había dirigido hacia ella. Y tal y como la pelirrosa había supuesto lo que encontró en el interior de aquella carta no era para nada bueno./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*****/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La voz de cierto pelinegro hizo regresar a Sakura a la realidad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Estas bien?- insistió Sasuke en el marco de la entrada del comedor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica se paso las manos por el rostro al tiempo que tranquilizaba su respiración./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tranquilo, no es nada- mintió con su mejor sonrisa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura dirigió su mirada a aquellos ojos ónix que la contemplaban intensamente, se percato de que por primera vez desde el atentado Sasuke y ella se encontraban juntos en el mismo salón y sin poder evitarlo sintió como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer para perderse en la mirada del azabache./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke por su parte seguía intrigado por la actitud de la pelirrosa, aun cuando la chica aparentase serenidad el sabia que Shikamaru le había informado de algo que la tenia nerviosa. Este pensamiento únicamente lo hizo recordar lo que el chico le había dicho a la pelirrosa unos momentos antes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em"entre ustedes existe una comunicación mucho mas allá de las palabras cualquiera que ponga un poco de atención podría darse cuenta de ello."/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sakura?- insistió el pelinegro- y dime la verdad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Por qué debería de ocurrir algo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No lo se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella- Llevas como media hora perdida en tus pensamientos y tus manos no dejan de jugar con aquel pedazo de papel./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura lo miro sorprendida, era cierto, la chica había estado tan ensimismada en ella misma que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-En serio Sasuke no es nada- se defendió mientras se disponía a retirarse, no quería seguir en aquel lugar, tenia mucho que pensar y tenerlo cerca no le ayudaba en lo absoluto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura…- dijo el mientras la tomaba de la muñeca deteniendo su salida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sasuke…. quiero descansar- suplico la pelirrosa suavemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico suspiro resignado y soltó su agarra para dejar que se alejara suavemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No se que es lo que haya escrito en esa carta- dijo parando en seco a la chica quien se encontraba a punto de salir del comedor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero la persona involucrada debe ser importante si logro afectarte de ese modo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Por qué asumes que no soy yo la persona involucrada?- pregunto ella aun sin voltear a verle./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por que te conozco- respondió sin pensar- y siempre has tendido a preocuparte mas por los demás que por ti misma./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sea lo que sea- prosiguió Sasuke de manera serena- puedes contar conmigo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sa-su-ke…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Somos un equipo Sakura- dijo sin saber que otra excusa utilizar- y no se, supongo que me intriga el saber que es lo que te tiene de esa manera./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El Uchiha había hablado mas de lo que le hubiese gustado sin embargo el verla tan perdida lo había hecho reaccionar de una manera poco común en el. La pelirrosa le preocupaba y mas aun el no conocer el motivo de su preocupación lo mataba de intriga, tal vez era Naruto, después de todo Akatsuki se encontraba tras el, o quizá Gaara… Sasuke sacudió la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos que solo lograban cabrearlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿De verdad te preocupa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"EL chico la miro con seriedad haciéndole entender que el para nada que estaba bromeando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica suspiro lentamente y con pasaos lentos pero decididos se acerco al pelinegro hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tu…- se limito a responder./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke la miro sin entender. Sakura tomo una gran bocanada de aire para después lanzar un suspiro cansado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-La persona de la que habla la carta Sasuke… eres tu./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico la miraba incrédulo, no se esperaba aquella respuesta después de todo el semblante de Sakura era demasiado serio para lo que el conocía, a decir verdad eran contadas las veces que había visto esa expresión en su rostro y no se le ocurrió pensar que nuevamente seria el, el motivo de dichas expresiones./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Danzo mando un citatorio- continuo la pelirrosa al ver la seriedad en los ojos de Sasuke- quiere que el consejo y los altos mandos decidan lo que se hará contigo ahora que has vuelto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em¿Qué no Tsunade lo había solucionado ya? Ese maldito anciano no se rinde nunca /empensó el para sus adentros./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tsunade me mando esta carta, me esta invitando a ser parte del consenso…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La expresión de la pelirrosa era difícil de leer, Sasuke no sabia si lo que había en sus ojos podía traducirse en molestia por tener que asistir a tan desagradable evento o tal vez, solo tal vez, ella seguía preocupada por el. Sin saber por que algo dentro de su pecho brinco ante aquel pensamiento sin embargo sin embargo se sacudió el sentimiento de golpe para instintivamente hace lo que el mejor sabia, actuar indiferente. Lentamente el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado para posar sus profundos ojos ónix en los de Sakura./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Eso te preocupa?- pregunto burlón./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ahí estaba, otra vez comportándose como un idiota, ¿qué no habían acordado llevársela tranquila? ¿ser amigos? Por que no podía dejar cerrada su maldita boca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica frunció el ceño molesta, no le daría el gusto de responder a aquella pregunta, solo lograría agrandar su ego que ya estaba por los cielos. Se limito a mirarlo fija y largamente. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke lo noto, la chica no estaba respondiendo, de ser la respuesta una negativa la chica no habría dudado en restregárselo en la cara o aclarar su punto, sin embargo Sakura no decía nada, simplemente lo observaba sin saber que con su silencio le estaba diciendo todo lo que el necesitaba, por que eso significaría que en algún lugar dentro del interior de aquella pelirrosa aun quedaba algo de lo que alguna vez sintió por el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Por qué?- pregunto de manera seria sin despegar sus ojos de ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tu lo has dicho… Somos equipo- respondió ella sin inmutarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El comentario no hizo mas que molestar a Sasuke, ¿por qué Sakura tenia que ponerse tan difícil?, no es que el le facilitara las cosas pero por Dios, con una persona orgullosa dentro de la casa bastaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Solo eso?- pregunto acercándose a ella hasta tenerla de frente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura no sabia que mas decirle, estaba cansada, cansada de pensar, de sentir, de aparentar, cansada de las estúpidas peleas que iniciaban sin motivo, de sonreír cuando quería llorar, de extrañar a la única persona que podría tranquilizarla por que se encontraba en otra aldea y sobre todo estaba cansada de tener que controlar su agitaba respiración cada vez que Sasuke se acercaba a ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Solo quiero descansar- dijo después de un largo suspiro para retirarse de aquella escena./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke no la siguió, ya lo había detenido una vez, aun cuando algo dentro de el no estaba conforme con la respuesta su orgullo Uchiha no permitiría que mostrase debilidad ante ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura avanzaba lentamente mientras sentía la mirada intensa de Sasuke seguirle a sus espaldas. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Era una simple pregunta? Si no sentía nada por el, como tantas veces se lo repetía ¿por qué le molestabas sus acusaciones? Se detuvo en seco sorprendiendo al chico por el repentino cambio, sin embargo se mantuvo tranquilo sin cambiar en ningún momento su apacible apariencia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica se giro lentamente para verle, había algo en su rostro que demostraba que dentro de ella se estaba llevando una lucha interna entre seguir o callar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si Danzo esta involucrado…-comenzó ella lentamente- lo que viene no será nada bueno./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El seguía observándola mientras ella se detenía en el marco de la puerta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica cerro los ojos y suspiro con pesadez para después lentamente volver a colocar sus orbes esmeraldas en los ojos ónix de Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ten cuidado- pidió en un destello de debilidad para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer de la vista del azabache./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. La chica le había pedido que se comportara, lo cual daba indicios de que si, ella se preocupaba por el, pero eso el ya lo sabia, el que tanto se preocupara por el… eso ya era otra cosa ¿por qué le preocupaban esas ridiculeces? Se recrimino en su cabeza, ella solo era una amiga, Sakura fue y siempre seria solo una amiga, una que últimamente le daba mas dolores de cabeza de los que el Uchiha pudiera soportar. Recapitulo los atentados y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No dejas de ser una molestia…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"***/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mientras tanto dos Akatsukis caminaban en silencio rumbo al de la aldea, se habían dirigido pocas palabras después del atentado en Konoha mas por el hecho de que ambos se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos que por enojo entre ellos mismos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ese maldito Uchiha- exclamaba Deidara con coraje- es casi tan molesto como Itachi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasori le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lo siento Sasori pero aun cuando el Itachi era amigo tuyo sabes perfectamente que no lo toleraba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No tolerabas el no poder ganarle- apunto Sasori con la mirada en el camino./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp, aun así ese mocoso me las va a pagar, la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Próxima vez?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Acaso crees que Pain se conformara con su negativa?- pregunto Deidara incrédulo- Conociéndolo volverá a mandarnos tras el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasori no contesto, últimamente no estaba tan seguro que el camino que tomaba su organización era el mismo que tenia cuando el se había unido, eso o algo dentro de el había cambiado sin que el se diera cuenta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No pongas esa cara- lo animo Deidara atribuyendo su seriedad a la pasada derrota- Si lo vez del lado positivo posiblemente volvamos a encontrarnos a la linda pelirrosa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp deja de decir tonterías Deidara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Vamos tienes que admitir que esa chica tiene algo- siguió bromeando el rubio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tengo que admitir que es… diferente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Siguieron caminando por un momento hasta llegas al lugar acordado, realizaron las señas que ya conocían y unos instantes después justo frente a sus ojos, se apareció Pain./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Y bien?- pregunto el líder mirándolos con seriedad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-El chico se ha negado nuevamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp, al parecer no bromeaba sobre regresar a Konoha- medito Pain un poco molesto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;".No solo eso- interrumpió Deidara- Naruto y Sakura son de nuevo parte de su equipo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Oh, con que es eso...¿lrd owios r indicios de querer aa- Naruto r a Konoha- medito Pain un poco molesto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"enia petrificada sin dar indicios de querer aLes dios alguna explicación hacia su negativa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Únicamente dijo que no tenia motivos por los cual venir- respondió Sasori./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pain lo medito por un momento./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si el no tener motivos es el problema, entonces supongo que debemos dárselos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y dicho esto comenzó a desvanecerse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué piensa hacer?- pregunto Sasori intrigado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Cuando lo decida se los hare saber./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y dicho esto desapareció./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Te dije que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados- apunto Deidara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp si que es insistente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y es que Sasori sabia que lo que sea que Pain estuviese planeando, no descansaría hasta tener a Sasuke de su lado, y el como lograr este objetivo no podía ser para nada bueno./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"***/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La semana avanzo hasta que llego el día de la junta con el consejo y Danzo, Sakura se encontraba preocupada por lo que podría llegar a pasar con su compañero después del consenso, solía creer que la junta con Danzo no seria tan relevante después de todo tenían el apoyo de Tsunade, Kakashi y Naruto sin embargo este ultimo había partido hacia días con Jiraya para mejorar sus técnicas y aun cuando Kakashi y su maestra poseían una influencia increíble Sakura dudaba de que alguien pudiese suplir el poder tan persuasivo e incondicional que Naruto le brindaba a Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica se encontraba frente al espejo de su recamara recapitulando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y como esto le ayudaría a defender a Sasuke en caso de que su argumentación fuese necesaria, a su pesar le preocupaba el no poder guardar la compostura o brindar una respuesta objetiva al momento de ser interrogada por el consejo y sobre todo por Danzo, ya que sabia que si el había sido el de la iniciativa de tomar el caso era por que posiblemente conocía algo de Sasuke que sabia podía usar para inculparle y eso era lo que a ella mas le preocupaba, el no saber si podría soportar aquello que el anciano pretendía usar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tomo su cara entre sus manos y trato de concentrar sus pensamientos sin embargo una presencia en la puerta la distrajo de su cometido. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Es hora de irnos Sakura./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica suspiro lentamente para apartar las manos de su rostro y darse un ultimo vistazo antes de abandonar la casa, quería asegurarse de estar perfecta, formal, no dejar ningún detalle suelto para beneficio de Danzo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Solo debo afinar unos detalles- exclamo lo mas tranquila que pudo mientras trataba de acomodar sus cabellos en una coleta alta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke la observaba a lo lejos, admirando los detalles de su vestimenta y su maquillaje, preguntándose ¿que era lo que ella tenia que acomodar?, la chica había optado por una vestimenta diferente en ella, nada parecida a su habitual ropa de entrenamiento rosa o bata blanca de trabajo. Todo lo contrario Sakura había optado por una vestimenta formal, pantalón negro estilo sastre y una camisa blanca de botones que llevaba fajada y con las mangas dobladas a tres cuartos, se veía tan diferente, tan madura, tan linda que el pelinegro se sorprendió sonriendo de medio lado por los pensamientos que admirarla le traían./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura sintió las manos de Sasuke tomarla por los hombros al momento que la ayudaba a levantarse, se quedo estática mientras el chico la volteaba para tenerla de frente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto el con firmeza. Quería asegurarse que ella se sintiera cómoda con lo que podría llegar ocurrir una vez se adentraran en aquel lugar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke cerro los ojos lentamente sintiendo calma por su afirmación, se acerco a ella para tomar la coleta que acababa de peinar y la deshizo para dejar caer sobre ella sus largas mechas rosadas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida al momento que veía tomar a Sasuke un listón rosado de su tocador./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp- respondió el mientras lo ataba cual banda para sus cabellos- Así es como deberías llevar tu pelo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No debes intentar parecer mas seria de lo que eres Sakura- dijo el desviando la mirada de sus ojos- ser tu es mas que suficiente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica sonrió hacia el tiernamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Gracias…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp- respondió el al tiempo que se giraba hacia la entrada- andando hay un consenso en el que debemos estar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio cada uno inmerso dentro de su mente preparándose para aquello que podría venir. Una vez en la sala de reunión fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No tienes que hacer esto- pronuncio sin mirarle a la cara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Lo se./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El Uchiha suspiro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Entonces supongo que es momento separarnos- continuo el sabiendo que debía dirigirse a la puerta del estrado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura se giro lentamente para dirigirse a su lugar cuando nuevamente la voz del pelinegro logro pararla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Danzo no deja cabos sueltos, si el quiere que estés aquí es por que te requiere para algo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Entiendo- respondió Sakura haciendo conciencia de esta posibilidad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No se que es lo que planee contigo solo recuerda que también debes tener cuidado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y dicho esto desapareció para adentrarse a la sala./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura suspiro una vez mas para normalizar su pulso, una vez adentro las cosas dejarían de estar en calma. Estaba consiente de la verdad que existía tras la advertencia de Sasuke pero eso era algo que ya no le preocupaba, sabia que era mas fuerte y valiente de lo que solía ser antes y este era precisamente el momento que había estado esperando para demostrarlo. Se adentro para posicionarse junto a Tsunade quien la miro con un deje de nerviosismo en su mirada. Sakura sonrió a su maestra para tranquilizarla y fue entonces cuando Danzo tomo la palabra./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Bien, creo que ya todos saben por lo que nos encontramos aquí- comenzó mientras miraba a los integrantes de la sala- Y ya que nos encontramos reunidos propongo pasar al enjuiciado a la sala./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke avanzo lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y aun cuando vestía de traje negro su apariencia parecía despreocupada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sasuke Uchiha- comenzó el anciano con desprecio- ¿sabes tu por que te encuentras aquí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Puedo darme una idea- respondió el sin inmutarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Es imperdonable que camines por la aldea después de despreciarla por tantos años./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke no respondió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Admites que abandonaste Konoha para poder unirte a Orochimaru?-pregunto mirándolo fieramente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Seria un idiota si intentara negarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Y lo seguiste aun sabiendo que el intentaba aniquilarnos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Fue algo que en su momento considere necesario- respondió el azabache con la misma calma./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tsunade tenia un mal presentimiento, Danzo solo recalcaba aquello que todos sabían, sin embargo sus preguntas encaminaban las respuestas de Sasuke que por la pasividad de su respuesta no podría ayudar mucho a su caso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿necesario?- recalco el anciano con fingida confusión- ¿es que acaso no estas avergonzado?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke tomo aire para intentar calmarse, sabia a lo que Danzo quería llegar sin embargo no podía darle el lujo de enojarse. El era consiente de sus demonios y no había nada que el anciano le pudiese decir que el no hubiese meditado antes, después de todo, el era consiente de que había tomado no tan buenas decisiones pero esto era también algo que el ya había aceptado, em"por otro lado"/em pensó para después mirar al juzgado, no estaba seguro de que tanto estarían dispuestos a aceptar aquellos que se encontraban junto a el en ese cuarto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ya lo dije con anterioridad, en su momento lo considere necesario./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lo ven! Este chico ni siquiera esta avergonzado de sus actos!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-A que pretendes llegar con esto Danzo- pregunto Kakashi seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Tu interrogatorio no nos dice mas de lo que la mayoría de nosotros ya conocemos, además también es cierto que fue el mismo Sasuke quien tiempo después mato a Orochimaru por lo que su en teoría ayudo a Konoha a eliminar a uno de sus mas peligrosos desterrados./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero por que lo hizo?- insistió Danzo consiente de que todo estaba llendo conforme a lo planeado- ¿Por qué mataría a alguien por quien lo dejo todo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Orochimaru quería posesionarlo- intervino Shikamaru- es fácil suponer que a ese punto cualquier acto de defensa era necesario./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke se sorprendió por la intervención de Shikamaru después de todo le había quedado claro que el chico no era admirador de su persona después de todo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Eso era algo que Uchiha conocía y aun así decidió marcharse- apunto Danzo- después de todo era la fuerza de Orochimaru lo que el estaba buscando- y esta vez su mirada se dirigía de nuevo a Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-A ese punto su presencia ya no era algo necesario, además no se considera del todo asesinato cuando fue en defensa propia.- explico Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Así que no te molesta jugar con las personas siempre y cuando el resultado te favorezca- presionaba Danzo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿A que estas jugando?- pregunto Tsunade molesta- por que hasta donde veo tu junta no ha tenido caso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Princesa Tsunade- respondió el con fingida molestia- solo busco que comprendan que este bandido no es mas que un chiquillo malcriado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si Sasuke siempre ha sido una diva sin embargo es algo que ya todos sabemos- explico Kakashi consiente que el Uchiha posiblemente lo fulminaría con la mirada por llamarlo diva./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Nosotros hicimos un pacto es por eso que le permití quedarse mientras sirviera a mi lado- continuo Tsunade./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Eres demasiado generosa Tsunade y en lo que respecta a Kakashi no puedo esperar una respuesta objetiva de su lado, después de todo, Sasuke era el alumno con quien mas se le veía conectado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tsunade y Kakashi no respondieron ante sus palabras, sabían que quería provocarlos y ganar terreno ante los ojos de los demás involucrados./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero dime, Shikamaru Nara, tu que sueles analizar tus entornos y variables ¿realmente estas de acuerdo con que regresara?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Desconozco los motivos que lo incitaron a marcharse y hay una parte de mi que piensa que tomo varias decisiones equivocadas- comenzó Shikamaru seriamente- sin embargo…debo admitir que aun después de unirse a aquella serpiente, Sasuke Uchiha nunca daño a ningún ninja de Konoha. Por lo que realmente su único pecado fue marcharse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Vaya, estoy sorprendido- prosiguió Danzo- ¿En serio ninguno se preocupa por las atrocidades de este hombre?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En la sala solo reinaba el silencio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Ni siquiera usted señorita Sakura?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Aun con lo ocurrido en el pasado coincido con Shikamaru- respondió la pelirrosa sin perder la calma-Sasuke nunca nos ha lastimado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿ Sasuke acaso no dejaste mal herido al joven Naruto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No es como que para mi hubiese sido un día tranquilo en primavera- contesto el Uchiha con sarcasmo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Además si Naruto logro perdonarlo no encuentro lo relevante del caso, después de todo pelear es algo normal en ellos- intervino Kakashi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué hay de Sakura? ¿También era normal en ti lastimarla? O romperle el corazón fue algo que únicamente consideraste necesario./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Todos en la sala guardaron silencio. ¿A que demonios venia ese comentario? ¿Cómo sabia el de los sentimientos de Sakura? Algo muy malo estaba pasando. Los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron a Sakura quien tenia su mirada inmutable fija en los ojos de Danzo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Que demonios estas buscando- pregunto Sasuke apretando fuertemente los puños para conservar la calma./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Únicamente quiero que la joven Haruno recuerde que después de todo usted si los ha lastimado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke lo miraba furioso y Danzo estaba mas que fascinado por como todo se iba desarrollando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Entonces le pregunto nuevamente señorita Sakura ¿por que deberíamos de confiar en alguien a quien no le importo pasar sobre sus seres queridos con tal de cumplir sus motivaciones egoístas?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke volteo su mirada hacia Sakura, aun cuando sabia que las acusaciones del anciano eran destinadas a atacarla, era difícil saber si lo que Danzo planeaba estaba surgiendo efecto, el rostro de Sakura indescifrable, ni siquiera Sasuke podía deducir si la pelirrosa se encontraba molesta o intrigada por los temas en los que se estaba viendo involucrada. La pelirrosa se encontraba apacible con la frente apoyada entre sus manos, sin embargo se sorprendió al identificar la ligera sonrisa torcida que comenzaba a dibujarse en la comisura de sus labios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lamento decirle que usted se encuentra muy equivocado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Danzo se intrigo ante su contestación sin embargo no dejaría de presionarle, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de los dos se quebrase./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Acaso pretende negar que usted estaba enamorada del Uchiha?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No- respondió ella con calma- en esa parte esta en lo cierto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Entonces no comprendo por que piensa usted que estoy equivocado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Usted acuso sus acciones hacia nosotros como egoístas, siendo que realmente Sasuke nunca fue responsable del todo de ninguno de los atentados./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La sala seguía en un apacible silencio, Tsunade miraba a su alumna con suficiencia satisfecha de su madurez ante preguntas tan fuera de lugar como esas, sin embargo tanto Kakashi como Shikamaru se encontraban preocupados por los gatillos que Danzo podría llegar a jalar, y no sabían hasta que punto su amiga podría avanzar sin salir lastimada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Para ser mas clara, nosotros sabíamos que Sasuke pretendía marcharse, el nunca nos mintió acerca de su necesidad de hacerse mas fuerte. Nadie le pidió a Naruto que lo forzara a quedarse, todo lo contrario el mismo Sasuke le había pedido que le dejara partir, sin embargo Naruto decidió pelear consiente de que nada de eso cambiaria la decisión de Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Me parece que le esta dando demasiado crédito a Uzumaki./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-De hecho- intervino Shikamaru- la explicación de Sakura suena a algo que se podría considerar propio de Naruto y debido a que ella lo conoce es entendible que lo comprenda mejor que nadie./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Danzo frunció el ceño por la intromisión de Nara sin embargo aun tenia trucos bajo la manga./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Y que hay de usted? ¿No se sintió usada al saber que después de todo este tiempo usted nunca significo nada? Que egoístamente el dejo que le amara para después rechazarla y romperle el corazón./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke cerro los puños y los golpeo contra el estrado, sin embargo Tsunade lo interrumpió antes de que el pudiese decir algo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Objeción no veo que tenga que ver todo esto al caso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Déjalo continuar- pidió una anciana- vemos lo que tiene que responder la joven Sakura./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No puedo culparlo por no sentir lo mismo que yo, los sentimientos eran mios asi que lo relacionado a ellos solo era responsabilidad mia. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero…- intento decir Danzo pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿a dónde pretende llegar?- pregunto con frialdad- Por que hasta donde tenia entendido el interrogado debería ser yo, no Kakashi, ni Naruto ni Sakura, solo yo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-A que quiero que te vean como el monstro que realmente eres, aquel que no le importa, pasar y pisotear y utilizar a quien sea y como sea con tal de que te ayude a salir beneficiado! No eres mas que un estúpido niño mimado!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No creo que este en posición de estarme juzgando- respondió el Uchiha sin titubeo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces no era capricho que siguieras a Orochimaru?¿ No era capricho el lograr aquello tan importante que no te importo lastimar a los demás?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Usted no sabe nada!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero claro que lo se, pero sabes hasta cierto punto no fue tan malo, por que no haberlo sacrificado todo nunca hubieses podido aniquilar al desgraciado de tu hermano./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke apretó los puños con firmeza, ese imbécil no sabia nada, ni el sufrimiento de el, ni siquiera el de Itachi, y no el no permitiría que siguiera con aquella farsa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Debemos de reconocerte eso, saber que tu egoísmo nos sirvió para matar a una de las personas mas detestables e inhumanas que el mundo haya creado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Todos miraban la situación asombrados./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué acaso no se los habías dicho?- continuo Danzo- Realmente se debe ser despreciable para matar a tu propia sangre, pero dinos Sasuke, ¿Se sintió bien acabar con la vida miserable de Itachi? ¿qué se siente saber que eres el ultimo descendiente de un linaje tan incompetente y débil que termino por aniquilarse así mismo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Mi familia no era incompetente!- bramo Sasuke furioso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Yo también objeto- intervino Kakashi- Danzo tus acusaciones no son para nada justas, los Uchihas siempre fueron valientes y honorables ninjas de Konoha./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Eso no es del todo cierto- intervino una anciana- después de todo estaba ese tal Madara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emDemonios /emse maldijo el peligris, las estupideces de danzo estaban comenzando a inquietar a los otros miembros de la junta que analizaban sus palabras con cautela./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si el segundo Hokage los segrego fue por algo- insistía Danzo- Solo quiero que entiendan que dentro este individuo lo único que puede y llegara a existir es odio…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si mal no recuerdo Danzo- intervino Tsunade- Itachiestaba en el libro bingo, y cabe mencionar que tu eras el mas interesado en que fuese capturado. Por lo que familia o no Sasuke indirectamente ayudo a la aldea, tus problemas con los Uchihas no son asuntos del muchacho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Danzo guardo silencio, viendo que no importara las cosas que sacara, el apoyo a inculpado por parte de los miembros era incondicional./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¿Entonces no hay cambio en la sentencia? ¿Realmente lo aceptaran?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ya lo habíamos hecho- concluyo Tsunade y todos asintieron en señal de aprobación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Danzo lanzo un suspiro cansado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Supongo que viniendo de ustedes, no me sorprende que deseen perdonarle sin embargo esperaba mas de usted señorita Sakura./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La pelirrosa únicamente lo miro intrigada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Creí que por su relación con el joven Gaara usted había madurado sin embargo parece que sigue siendo tan ingenua como antes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El cuerpo de Kakashi se tenso, volteo discretamente hacia Tsunade y supo que la Hokage estaba pensando lo mismo, Danzo presionaría las emociones de la pelirrosa para cumplir con su objetivo sin embargo no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer, intervenir en aquella platica seria mas peligroso para ella que el guardar silencio. Por su parte Sakura ni siquiera desvió su mirada de la de aquel hombre, tenia sus ojos clavados en aquellas dagas que intentaban atravesarla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Mi relación con Gaara no tiene nada que ver con esto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si fuera mas lista seria mas fácil para usted comprender el por que es mejor que el joven Sasuke se vaya. ¿Realmente no le molesta toda la sangre que el chico carga en sus manos? ¿En serio justifica todo lo que este malcriado a causado?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No- respondió ella cortante- no lo justifico, sin embargo tampoco estoy en posición de juzgar sus motivos, después de todo no puedo imaginarme pasando por una perdida y un dolor tan grande como las que ha sufrido Sasuke. Ha tenido una mala vida pero eso no lo convierte en una mala persona./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por que lo conozco y dudo que todo lo que tuvo que pasar hayan podido eliminar aquella bondad existente en el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emSakura… /empensó Sasuke en silencio al escuchar la defensa de la atacada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tenga cuidado señorita Haruno- respondió el anciano con frialdad- aun cuando se sepa que usted mantiene una relación con el Kazekage, cualquiera podría decir que usted aun siente algo por el Uchiha./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura se quedo helada ante el comentario de su atacante. Si cara era tanto de asombro como de molestia por sus palabras, sin embargo pudo notar un pequeño dolor en el pecho al sentir las acusaciones de Danzo atravesarla como espadas. Miro a Shikamaru quien la venia preocupado y no se atrevió a ver a Sasuke por temor a comprobar que lo que Danzo decía no estaba del todo incorrecto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Danzo es mejor que te vayas- siseo Tsunade molesta- no tienes absolutamente ya nada que hacer aquí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Con su permiso- se disculpo el anciano al tiempo que salía con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus retorcidos labios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura lo miro alejarse hasta que la voz de Tsunade la obligo a dejarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Estas bien?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ella le mostro una sonrisa fingida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No hagas caso a lo que dice, solo buscaba molestarlos- intervino Kakashi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tiene razón Sakura, nadie que los haya visto podría dudar de lo que sientes por Gaara- la tranquilizo Shikamaru./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ella sonrió mas tranquila sabia que si Shikamaru lo decía era por que posiblemente era cierto, ¿pero que estaba diciendo? Claro que era cierto, ella quería a Gaara de eso estaba mas que segura, sin embargo sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke tal vez no era tan indiferentes como ella lo creía. Y eso era algo que a la chica ya estaba comenzando a preocupar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


	19. No del todo olvidado II

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Habían pasado ya días desde que el Danzo los había molestado con aquel ridículo citatorio, Sasuke se encontraba pensando en lo ocurrido mientras intentaba averiguar que era lo que había cambiado. Aun cuando el día de la junta su relación tanto con Sakura como los demás miembros fue la misma de siempre, el Uchiha no pudo notar que después de aquella tarde era extraño cuando se topaba con Sakura, y teniendo en cuenta que ambos vivían bajo la misma morada, esto era algo fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado? Se preguntaba contantemente, no era que le molestase del totalmente después de todo le gustaba entrenar a solas con Kakashi sin temor a lastimarla en el intento sin embargo había algo en el que le decía que su actitud hacia el no estaba del todo bien. Miro su reloj para después levantarse, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, no debía afectarle lo que le ocurriese a Sakura, ya se ocuparía de eso después./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por otro lado Sakura se encontraba inmersa en su trabajo, tenia días que no había vuelto a la casa mas que para dormir, y solía hacerlo a altas horas de la noche cuando sabia que Sasuke se encontraría ya dormido. Desde que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraya y el consenso con Danzo se había suscitado la pelirrosa evitaba encontrarse a solas con el pelinegro a toda costa, por lo que el hospital le sirvió como medio de escape./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura-sama- la llamaron tras la puerta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Su siguiente paciente la esta esperando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dile que pase- dijo la chica al tiempo que se lavaba la cara para despejarse un poco./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Escucho la puerta abrirse y los pasos de el siguiente paciente al entrar sin embargo cuando volteo nunca espero encontrarse con quien la miraba fijamente parado frente a ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp, ¿no es obvio?-pregunto el azabache que se encontraba serio frente a ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tu no sueles lastimarte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke únicamente se encogió de hombros para colocar las manos dentro de sus bolsillos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Siempre hay una primera vez./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura hizo una mueca no muy convencida, sabia que todo aquello era montado sin embargo no podía desatenderlo por que seria faltar a la política del hospital, suspiro resignada al tiempo que le daba la espalda./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Quítate la camisa- ordeno./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué?- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido por lo directo del comentario./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Para revisarte- aclaro ella- necesito que te la quites./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp- respondió el intentando disimular el pequeño rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que la chica se refería a otra cosa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Después de unos instantes Sakura volteo nuevamente para encarar a su paciente, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al ver el bien formado torso del Uchiha. Se sintió ridícula, como medico había visto una infinidad de pacientes sin camisas o en paños menores sin embargo tuvo que admitir que el entrenamiento y los años realmente había favorecido a su compañero, y se maldijo a si misma por encontrarlo tan atractivo en aquel momento. Por su parte Sasuke no pareció percibir el ligero desbalance que había causado en la pelirrosa, el chico se encontraba bastante inmerso en otros dilemas, la extraña actitud de Sakura desde hacia unos días era uno de ellos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica se acerco lentamente y emanando chacra de sus manos comenzó a inspeccionar el torso de su paciente. La chica se sacudió todos los pensamientos que habían surgido al ver a su compañero momentos atrás, sabia que después de tantos días sin verse necesitaría del uso de toda su concentración para no perturbarse al momento de tratarlo. Comenzó a inspeccionarlo lentamente, sintiendo como lo músculos del chico se relajaban conforme ella avanzaba a través de sus hombros, pectorales y músculos, sintió como el pulso del chico se normalizaba conforme el tiempo iba pasando y lo envidio por estar tan aparentemente tranquilo ante una situación que a ella le parecía intrigante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke cerro ligeramente los ojos al percibir la calidez que transmitía la sensación del chacra emanado de Sakura en su cuerpo y fue en ese momento en el cual se percato de la proximidad en la que se encontraban. Abrió los ojos y pudo admirar a Sakura de cerca, su expresión concentrada al inspeccionarlo, el detalle de sus manos, la dedicación en su ojos, la curva de su boca…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No tienes que fingir ¿sabes?- exclamo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos – se que realmente no estas malherido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp, díselo a mi hombro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica se separo lentamente de el para poder apreciar de lejos la conexión entre el torso y el brazo del azabache, sin embargo no percibido nada anormal en el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Solo esta dislocado-dijo al tiempo que terminaba de curarlo- nada que no haya pasado antes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Es molesto…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura lo miro fijamente unos instantes intentando descifrar lo que se escondía detrás de aquella inesperada consulta, el chico le regreso la mirada y tras unos instantes la chica lanzo un largo suspiro para dirigirse al lavabo y enjuagarse las manos, sabia que algo no estaba bien, que no cuadraba y aunque sospechaba el motivo de la aparición de Sasuke no había nada que pudiese comprobárselo. Se debatió por unos momentos para después voltear a encararlo nuevamente al momento que se recargaba en el borde de la barra del lavabo, el chico seguía con la mirada fija en sus ojos, como si nunca los hubiese despegado, y tras unos momentos de silencio Sakura hablo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿A que has venido Sasuke?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Creí que había quedado claro- respondió al tiempo que señalaba su hombro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza divertida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha se dirige al hospital por lesiones como esas?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Desde que se le da la gana- respondió Sasuke de manera tajante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sabia que estaba siendo grosero y que eso no era para nada lo que tenia planeado cuando decidió acudir ahí sin embargo por una razón que no se podía explicar, pelear con Sakura se estaba volviendo para el algo inevitable./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dios! Eres imposible!- bufo la chica molesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Es un hospital Sakura, hasta donde tengo entendido es a donde la gente se dirige cuando esta herida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura se tomaba la cara con ambas manos tratando de serenarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por que no solo lo admites y ya!- exclamo cansada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Admitir que?- exclamo el al tiempo que se levantaba- Ya te lo dije, me dolía el hombro!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por que no solo admites que viniste a hablar conmigo!- exploto la pelirrosa sin poder controlarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke se quedo mudo ante la acusación. Había una parte de el que sabia que existía algo de cierto ante la declaración sin embargo era penoso aceptarlo, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a ser descubierto en una mentira./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Realmente creíste que podías engañarme? No necesitas mentir para venir a verme Sasuke, y menos con pretextos tan ridículos como este, no soy ninguna tonta!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pues yo no tendría que pasar por todo esto si tu no estuvieras dando vueltas por todo Konoha!- estallo el azabache molesto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto la chica alterada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La distancia entre ellos había disminuido conforme la pelea había avanzado. Sasuke se tomaba el pelo con las manos frustrado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería seguir con aquello, sabia que debía darse la vuelta e irse si embargo su voz tenia voluntad propia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Estoy hablando de que nunca estas Sakura! Ni en la casa, ni en los entrenamientos, solo todo el día en este ridículo hospital!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Se llama trabajo Sasuke! Y por si no lo sabias hay mucho!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Joder Sakura! Yo tampoco soy idiota- exclamo al tiempo que la encaraba- realmente crees que no me doy cuenta de que me estas evitando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La chica abrió los ojos de golpe ante el comentario. ¿Qué si lo estaba haciendo? Si ¿Qué eso viniera al tema? No estaba segura ¿Había venido hasta ahí únicamente para decirle eso? ¿Acaso Sasuke estaría preocupado…?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Y no te atrevas a negarlo, por que sabes perfectamente que es eso lo que estas haciendo- dijo mirándola fieramente a los ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Yo… no se de que hablas- respondió ella al tiempo que intentaba darle de nuevo la espalda./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Claro que lo sabes- exclamo el tomándola del brazo para forzarla a mirarle- Estas evitándome desde el consejo con Danzo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura únicamente guardo silencio, hablar de aquello no estaba entre sus planes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Que fue lo que te molesto tanto?- pregunto Sasuke con un deje de angustia en su voz./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura se debatió unos momentos, sin poder encararle, el chico busco su mirada y al encontrarla un deje de recuerdos llegaron a la memoria de la chica./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em"Tenga cuidado señorita Haruno, aun cuando se sepa que usted mantiene una relación con el Kazekage, cualquiera podría decir que usted aun siente algo por el Uchiha"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em"entre ustedes existe una comunicación mucho mas allá de las palabras cualquiera que ponga un poco de atención podría darse cuenta de ello."/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Todo dentro de su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía permitirse dudar en aquellos momentos. Sasuke la miraba intrigado, intentando saber que era lo que ocultaba tras sus prolongados silencios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Es por lo que dijo de Orochimaru? O acaso fue lo de Itachi? Por que eso no pareció afectarte cuando me defendiste en aquella sala Sakura! O es que te arrepientes de defender a alguien que fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano!- exclamo desesperado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones Sasuke!- respondió por fin- Se que tuviste tus razones y sean las que hayan sido, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Entonces que es?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No es nada!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No mientas!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Quería estar sola! ¡¿De acuerdo?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura había explotado de golpe, aquella confesión había salido sola de sus cuerdas bucales sin poder hacer uso de su razón para controlarla, sin embargo Sasuke siempre lograba jugar con sus limites hasta llegar al punto de no poder callar lo que pensaba. Sin embargo Sasuke la miraba confundido, su revelación lo había dejado sin palabras, no entendía que era lo que le molestaba, si quería estar sola, podía haberse quedado en la casa, después de todo, el no era ruidoso y molesto como Naruto, no… algo no cuadraba, algo en su interior le decía que eso no estaba bien. El Uchiha comenzó a recapitular todo lo ocurrido desde el consejo, intentando identificar un detalle que hubiese pasado por alto, ella ya había admitido que lo de Itachi y Orochimaru no parecía afectarla, entonces ¿por qué quería estar sola? ¿qué otra cosa había ocurrido que la motivara a alejarse de esa manera? Tras unos momentos la respuesta le cayo de golpe, Sakura no quería estar sola, simplemente no quería estar con el y la razón era obvia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Es por Gaara ¿no es cierto?- dijo en un leve siseo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura levanto su mirada lentamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Me estas evitando por lo que Danzo dijo de Gaara…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El silencio de la pelirrosa solo confirmo lo que el ya sabia, una enorme frustración comenzó a crecer dentro de su cuerpo, ¿por qué demonios todo lo relacionado con el tenia que afectarla tanto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿En serio te da miedo que tu novio se moleste por lo que la gente pueda llegar a decir?- pregunto con sorna- Somos amigos Sakura por Dios!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No seas ridículo Sasuke, no hay nada que decir…- espeto la pelirrosa- además Gaara confía en mi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Y tu Sakura?- pregunto el mirándola a la cara- ¿Confías en ti?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿De que hablas Sasuke?- Pregunto cansada- ya sabemos que son solo rumores./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El Uchiha no parecía convencido ante su respuesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si te hace querer estar sola es por que el comentario de Danzo te afecta, lo cual me hace creer que lo que realmente te sucede, es que tienes miedo- declaro serenamente sin dejar de mirarla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura soltó una risita irónica./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ja ¿miedo? ¿Y como a que podría temerle?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No lo se- dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y se acercaba a ella lentamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tal vez te da miedo que no sean solo rumores…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"A cada paso que Sasuke daba Sakura retrocedía otro igual hasta que el tope con la barra le impidió seguir avanzando, el chico se encontraba frente a ella acorralándola entre la barra y su cuerpo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Miedo a que tal vez… solo tal vez, no te has olvidado de mi…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura sintió su pulso acelerarse ante aquellas palabras, sin embargo no dejaría que aquella declaración le afectara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lo quiero Sasuke- dijo seria y mirándolo a los ojos- creí que había quedado claro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lo se- respondió el apacible- sin embargo eso no responde mi pregunta, así que dime Sakura… en serio te has olvidado de mi?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Si…- respondió con la poca serenidad que le quedaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Estas segura?- insistió el mientas se acercaba a un mas a ella, colocando ambos brazos a la altura de su rostro para hacer que lo encarara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Nuestras platicas…El vivir juntos, el estar tan cerca- continuaba con su ojos negros clavados en sus esmeralda./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-En serio no sientes nada?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Estaban tan cerca que Sakura podía sentir su respiración chocar contra el rostro de Sasuke, sabia que debido a la proximidad de sus cuerpos su conversación se había desarrollado entre susurros desde hacia unos breves instantes sin embargo algo la tenia petrificada sin dar indicios de querer alejarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sa-su-ke… yo…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-En serio, soy tan fácil de olvidar?-para su sorpresa Sakura pudo notar un destello de melancolía en sus palabras./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por su lado Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, no sabia por que seguía con eso, no sabia a que quería llegar, solo sabia que había algo en ella que lo estaba volviendo loco, no importaba cuando se había repetido que no debían pelear, que solo era amigos, que no debía buscarla, todo lo relacionado con ella le afectaba de una manera que no podía manejar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sin embargo después de un prolongado silencio y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese volver a hablar el ruido de la puerta los despertó del trance./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura! Sakura!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ninguno de los dos daba indicios de moverse sin embargo la puerta no dejaba de sonar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sakura!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tomando conciencia de esto, la pelirrosa comenzó a moverse lentamente, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke que la miraban confundidos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sa-ku-ra…-pidió el cuando ella intento alejarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tengo que abrir Sasuke- respondió ella en un susurro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico suspiro pesadamente y se movió únicamente lo suficiente para dejar que Sakura pasara, sintiendo como se alejaba para poder atender a quien fuese que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por que demonios tardaste tanto! Que no sabes que hay gente esperando? gritaba Karin al momento que se adentraba en el consultorio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Estoy en consulta Karin- respondió Sakura lo mas calmada que pudo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Fue entonces cuando Karin volteo para observar a Sasuke que la miraba con indiferencia en la distancia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Oh, Sasuke-kun, no sabia que estuvieses aquí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mentira. Claro que lo sabia, su poder sensorial le había permitido reconocer el chacra de Sasuke desde prolongadas distancias, y aun cuando sabia que era normal que Sakura lo atendiera agradeció sus dotes de traerla a aquel consultorio justo a tiempo, ya que el chico sin camisa y la proximidad con la que había sentido la presencia de aquellos dos no lideraban sus pensamientos a ningún final agradable para ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿A que viniste Karin?- pregunto Sakura impaciente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-A recordarte como hacer tu trabajo!- presiono la pelirroja./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por si no lo habías notado, estoy con un paciente ahora./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hmp- se escucho la voz de Sasuke por primera vez desde lo lejos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Estas herido Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Karin melosamente mientras se le acercaba- pudiste haberme avisado, yo te hubiese curado en segundos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sakura la fulmino con la mirada, no importaba cuanto intentase controlarlo, odiaba a esa chica. Pareciese como si Karin supiese que puntos de su persona tocar para hacerla perder sus casillas y sus insinuaciones de mal gusto estaban llegando en el momento menos adecuado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No es necesario, yo me estoy haciendo cargo- siseo severamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Karin volteo a verla divertida, sabia que a excepción de Tsunade no había mejor medico en la región que Sakura, sin embargo la habilidad innata de la pelirroja de curar gente era algo que ni la misma Sakura podría igualar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sabes perfectamente que yo podría hacerlo mucho mejor y mas rápido Sakurita, así que ya no le hagas perder mas su tiempo!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ya escuchaste a Sakura, Karin- intervino Sasuke con seriedad- ella se hará cargo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Pero…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La pelirroja quería replicar decir algo, pero no había deje de duda en las palabras del azabache./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Estoy bien con ella- prosiguió el de manera calmada- además tu misma lo has dicho, eres mas rápida y la sala esta llena de pacientes así que por que no mejor te dedicas a atenderlos en lugar de perder tu tiempo aquí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, Karin miraba furiosa a Sasuke quien no tenia ni deje de alteración en su mirada, lanzó un bufido exasperado para después darse la vuelta y salir del consultorio no sin antes azotar la puerta a sus espaldas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por su parte Sakura estaba anonadada, aun cuando Karin le molestase, la pelirroja era algo que ella podía manejar después de todo ya estaba algo acostumbrada, sin embargo la defensa de Sasuke…./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Gracias…- susurro suavemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke se paso las manos por el rostro intentando concentrarse, sabia que después de eso no lograría nada quedándose en aquel lugar y lo mejor para ambos era comenzar a calmarse. Se acerco levemente hacia donde había dejado su camisa para volver a colocarla sobre su torso, sabia que Sakura no lo detendría después de todo, la consulta había terminado desde hacia ya tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo mientras ella lo contemplaba en silencio- deberías descansar un poco./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Lo hare- respondió ella al tiempo que daba una ligera inclinación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico comenzó a avanzar lenta y decididamente hacia la puerta, sin embargo para su sorpresa la voz de Sakura lo detuvo antes de que saliera./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sasuke..-dijo al tiempo que el detenía su partida- te veré en la casa…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sasuke asintió levemente mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No llegues tarde- dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla- aun tenemos mucho de que hablar./p 


	20. Momento de Aceptarlo

El teléfono aun seguía marcando espera, Sakura caminaba impaciente dentro del consultorio esperando que la persona del otro lado de la línea por fin contestase.

-Bueno?- se escucho por fin.

-Hey…- respondió la pelirrosa con una leve sonrisa.

-Hey, como estas?- pregunto Gaara con su habitual tono de voz.

-Cansada, han sido unos días complicados- respondió ella al instante- casi no he salido del hospital.

-Mmm, eso no es muy bueno, deberías descansar.

-Lo se, es solo que con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, el hospital es el único lugar dentro del cual puedo sentirme tranquila.

-Ya veo- respondió el en tono pensativo- Sakura… Estado todo bien?

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Te siento intranquila.

-No es nada Gaara, estoy bien.

-Por favor no me mientas- le suplico- no puedo ayudarte si lo haces.

La chica suspiro consiente que el chico estaba en lo cierto. Suficiente los separaba ya la distancia como para que sus mentiras lo hicieran aun mas.

-Últimamente he sentido que todo el avance de los últimos años no ha servido para nada.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Sin embargo tampoco es suficiente- remarco ella.

Gaara rio un poco del otro lado del teléfono.

-Estas siendo un poco dramática ¿no te parece?

-Pero es cierto- se quejo ella- Naruto ha salido a mejorar su control con Jiraya, Sasuke tiene un nivel que inclusive podría superar al de Kakashi y tu sobre todas las cosas eres el Kazekage.

-Estas compitiendo con nosotros?-pregunto el extrañado.

La chica no respondió.

-Es por eso que te la vives todo el día en el hospital?

 _"No del todo"_ pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

-Quiero sentir que realmente estoy ayudando a alguien, y mas ahora con toda la amenaza que presenta Akatsuki….

 _Rayos no debí decir eso…_

-Akatsuki?- pregunto Gaara cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas serio- Has vuelto a involucrarte con Akatsuki? Acaso los han atacado?

-No- mintió seriamente- pero eso no significa que no vayan a hacerlo.

-Como puedes estar tan segura?

 _"Por que Sasori me lo dijo"_

-No lo se, es solo un mal presentimiento.

-Ya veo- respondió Gaara no muy convencido- Trata de no estresarte Sakura, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

Sakura sonrió al notar que no importaba lo que ocurriera Gaara siempre trataría de cuidar de ella, el chico siempre buscaba tranquilizar las tormentas que dentro de su interior se desataban.

-Se que sonara egoísta, pero realmente desearía que estuvieras aquí- confeso ella en un susurro.

Gaara sonrió del otro lado.

-Te prometo te veré pronto, solo hay unas… cosas que debo arreglar primero.

-Que cosas? Por que no me dices de una vez que es eso que te ha mantenido tan ocupado todo este tiempo?- replico ella frustrada.

-Aun no puedo hacerlo- explico el sereno.

-Pero…

-Solo confía en mi – Sakura guardo silencio- ¿Confías en mi?

-Siempre- respondió ella al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro.

-Esa es mi chica.

-Gaara…

-Si?

-Te extraño.

-Y yo a ti, no tienes idea de cuanto.

-Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, solo prométeme tendrás cuidado.

-Tengo muy buenos motivos para hacerlo.

-Eso espero.

-El mas importante de ellos esta hablando conmigo en este momento.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros y como si el pudiese notarlo respondió.

-Lo que daría por verte sonreír.

-En serio te amo- dijo ella desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

-No tanto como yo te amo a ti- explico el con dulzura, para después hacer un silencio- Sakura…Prométeme que no te involucraras en nada que tenga que ver con Akatsuki.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Gaara- replico ella.

-Solo promételo- pidió el nuevamente.

-Tratare de no hacerlo- contesto ella.

Gaara sonrió consiente de que eso seria lo mas que el podría esperar de ella., la chica era terca pero esa era una de las cosas que el mas amaba de ella.

-No dejare que nada malo te pase Sakura-y no había señal de duda en aquellas palabras.

-Gaara…

-Lo prometo.

Sakura sonrió.

-Realmente te hecho de menos.

-Te veré pronto.

-Eso espero.

-Hare todo lo posible para poder hacerlo-insistió el.

Un ruido del otro lado de la línea interrumpió la atención de ambos ninjas al teléfono, Sakura supuso que era alguien pidiendo la presencia del Kazekage, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando la voz de Gaara sonó débil del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sakura..

-Lo se.

-Debo colgar- explico en un susurro.

-El deber llama- dijo ella de la manera mas feliz que pudo para hacerle entender que ella siempre estaría para apoyarle así como el siempre lo hacia con ella.

-Mas temprano que tarde estaré contigo, solo no dejes de esperarme.

-No lo hare.

-Hasta pronto entonces- se despidió el.

Sakura tomo el celular entre sus manos, sabia que el chico la quería, así como sabia también que ella lo quería a el, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no era tan simple. Su mal presentimiento crecía con cada día que pasaba, y el no saber los asuntos en los que Gaara se encontraba involucrado anexando a esto sus largos periodos de ausencia la hacían preocuparse aun mas. No obstante sabia que debía ser fuerte, no solo por el si no también por ella. Por que huir de sus problemas no le dejaría nada bueno, la chica debía probar que Danzo no tenia razón, ella ya no era aquella chiquilla, había madurado, llorado y crecido pero todo para un bien mejor, seria un insulto a todo ese tiempo invertido en auto crecimiento darse el lujo de ser cobarde ahora. Miro su chaqueta colgada al lado de la puerta, se acerco a ella para ponerla sobre sus hombros consiente de que ya era tiempo, debía volver a casa.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba en casa entrenando, sabia que debía reposar después de todo, la curación de Sakura no surtiría efecto si se empeñaba en utilizar su brazo lastimado para descargar aquella incertidumbre que lo estaba consumiendo.

-Deberías tranquilizarte- se escucho la voz de Shikamaru.

-Que haces aquí?- replico molesto.

-Buscaba a Sakura, debía entregarle unas cosas por parte de Ino.

-Ella no se encuentra aquí.

-Lo se, fue entonces cuando decidí que debía hablar contigo.

-No hay nada de que hablar, yo no te agrado y la verdad es que no tengo interés en convencerte de lo contrario- replico el azabache aun enfocado en su entrenamiento.

-Es eso de lo que quiero que hablemos- insistió Shikamaru- He venido a pedirte una disculpa Sasuke.

El pelinegro volteo a verlo con intriga.

-Que?

-Siempre creí que eras egoísta, impertinente y un completo idiota.

-Hmp- _vaya forma de pedir disculpas._

-Sin embargo no era eso lo que me desagradaba de ti, era mas bien el hecho de que no comprendía como pudiste causar tanto dolor en aquellos que te cuidaban tanto- explico Shikamaru refiriéndose a Naruto y a Sakura- pero creo… que el egoísta fui yo por juzgarte sin comprender lo que había ocurrido en tu pasado.

-Realmente te estas disculpando?- pregunto el Uchiha incrédulo.

-Siempre creí que jamás verías por nadie que no fueras tu mismo, sin embargo…. En el juzgado con Danzo, pude notar que mis pensamientos no eran del todo correcto.

Sasuke lo miraba con el rostro inexpresivo , no sabia a lo que Shikamaru pretendía llegar con todo eso sin embargo no sentía amenaza dentro de las palabras de aquel moreno.

-Tal vez no lo notaras, inclusive los demás pudieron haber obviado este hecho sin embargo, admiro tu control al escuchar los ataques que aquel hombre lanzo sobre tu sangre, tu familia, tus padres, se necesita valor para no golpear a alguien tan desalmado como el.

-No negare que me moría por golpear a aquel insolente sin embargo pretendo ser prudente.

Shikamaru sonrió ante aquel detalle, después de todo, había cosas en las que el y Sasuke no era del todo diferentes.

-Te pido una disculpa por mis prejuicios hacia tu persona.

-No es necesario, comprendo que no era personal- acepto el pelinegro.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando algo lo detuvo.

-Creo que ahora entiendo por que insisten tanto en protegerte ¿Sabes? Naruto y Sakura- Sasuke no respondió- fue hasta que vi el temor en tu rostro cuando Danzo ataco a Sakura que comprendí que eso es lo que ustedes hacen, se protegen el uno al otro.

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente al escuchar las palabras de Nara, agradecido de que el chico le estuvieras de espaldas para no notar el disturbio que había creado en el.

-Hmp, no se de que hablas.

Shikamaru rio.

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que no puedes ser egoísta…. Al menos no cuando se trata de ella.

Sasuke o respondió y Shikamaru volteo a verle con una media sonrisa.

-No debes avergonzarte, después de todo lo que han pasado, es normal que lo hagas.

Y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar dejando a Sasuke anonadado, turbado y consiente de que todo lo que Shikamaru acababa de decir era cierto.

Ya era tarde cuando Sasuke había decidido salir de la regadera, la casa seguía a oscuras por lo que el ninja supuso que aun se encontraba solo, suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que las cosas seguirían tensas quizá por algún tiempo pero debía de encontrar la manera de que esto no le afectase, se calzo unos pantalones deportivos negros y se dirigió a la cocina al tiempo que secaba su cabello. Sin embargo, conforme se iba acercando, Sasuke pudo notar un olor peculiar proveniente de el cuarto hacia donde se dirigía, y al acercarse un poco mas pudo apreciar la razón de aquel delicioso aroma. Sakura se encontraba cocinando, se veía tan concentrada en su rutina que ni siquiera noto la presencia del azabache que la miraba confundido desde el marco de la puerta.

-Sakura?

-Buenas noches Sasuke- respondió esta sin voltear a verle.

-Que estas haciendo?- pregunto en su monótono tono pasivo.

-Al llegar a la casa note que estuviste entrenando- dijo al tiempo que volteaba a verlo sin embargo se paro en seco al notar la apariencia del Uchiha. Sakura agradeció por la distancia que no permitió a Sasuke notar el rubor que se creo en sus mejillas al mirarlo, de pie frente a ella, con el cabello aun mojado y sus pantalones negros que hacían contraste con su blanco torso. Tuvo que admitir que aunque le costo notarlo en la consulta, la verdad era que Sasuke se veía endemoniadamente guapo.

-Miraste que estuve entrenando y…- la interrumpió Sasuke haciendo que terminara su explicación.

-Supuse tendrías hambre- explico ella volviendo su mirada a la cocina.

-Hmp, gracias- exclamo el al tiempo que lanzaba la toalla que tenia en la mano hacia una mesa en la sala continua.

-Auch- exclamo levemente al tiempo que sintió un jalón en el brazo.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Sakura mientras se secaba las manos acercándose a el.

-No es nada.

Sakura lo analizaba tratando de descifrar de donde había provenido la molestia de su compañero, el chico lo noto sin embargo no pensaba molestarla con aquellas trivialidades.

-En serio Sakura, no es nada.

-Déjame ayudarte- y sin pedir permiso coloco la palma de su mano en el hombro del azabache emanando su chacra curativo para sanar sus heridas.

Sasuke torció la boca al por reflejo cuando sintió el contacto de la pelirrosa, sin embargo su expresión se tranquilizo mientras sentía como el chakra de Sakura comenzaba a relajar cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, una vez mas noto lo tranquilizadora que podía llegar a ser la esencia de la pelirrosa y cerro los ojos para permitirse disfrutar profundamente de aquel momento.

-Esta inflamado- explico ella.

-Mmm.

-No debiste entrenar.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para distraerme.

La pelirrosa guardo silencio por unos instantes, para después hacer un comentario muy fuera de su agrado.

-Tal vez seria mejor hablarle a Karin, después de todo, tiene razón al comentar que por sus genes su poder regenerativo es mas rápido que el mío.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin embargo no volteo a mirarle.

-Ya te lo dije una vez Sakura, si quisiera que Karin me curara ya lo hubiera hecho.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.

-Listo-dijo al tiempo que se retiraba lentamente- con eso será suficiente, solo trata de reposar.

-Hare lo que pueda- explico el.

Se quedaron observándose mutuamente a escasos centímetros de distancia, el pulso de Sasuke comenzó a acelerarse sin que este pudiese controlarlo.

-Me acompañas a cenar?- pregunto Sakura antes de que la situación se tornase incomoda.

-Seguro.

Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron con lentitud, saboreando los alimentos en silencio, estudiándose con la mirada, sin embargo al poco tiempo ambos chicos relajaron el semblante y entre pequeños detalles emanaron las primeras palabras.

-Llegaste temprano.

Sasuke no quería voltear a verla. Tenia su mirada fija en el plato, sin tener plena conciencia de aquello que decía.

-Hacia tiempo que no estaba en casa- respondió ella de la misma manera- ya era momento de regresar.

El Uchiha no respondió. No quería tocar el tema, aun cuando el había sido quien la había buscado, quien le había presionado, quien había dicho que aun tenían mucho de que hablar, la verdad era que Sasuke dudaba de si aquellos terrenos tormentosos era lugar para sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos, después de todo, el azabache no estaba segur de que le gustaría lo que una vez adentro pudiese encontrar.

-Has tenido noticias de Naruto?- pregunto Sakura.

-Hmp, no desde hace días.

-Todo es tan diferente sin el- señalo la pelirrosa.

-Si por diferente te refieres a callado estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Sakura rio ante el comentario, una sonrisa sincera alegre, de esas que hacia tiempo no expresaba. Sasuke sonrió también controlando su impulso de reír como lo hacia ella, de alguna forma, cuando se encontraban juntos en aquellos escasos momentos de calma, aun podía notar la tranquilidad y armonía que desde niño había sentido cada vez que se encontraba con ella.

-Que pasa?- pregunto ella al notar que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla.

-No es nada.

-Es que acaso también te ha cautivado mi sonrisa?- bromeo ella.

Sasuke se divirtió ante el comentario, sin embargo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos sin despegar ni un momento la mirada de ella.

-No era tu sonrisa lo que miraba, sa-ku-ra- explico sereno- si no tus ojos.

Sakura dejo de reír, para observarlo.

-Que tienen mis ojos?

-Un brillo sincero- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros- me dejan leer que realmente estas contenta.

-Eso lo pudiste descifrar con mis risas Sasuke- volvió a bromear ella.

-Creo mas en tus ojos, al final de cuentas se puede fingir una sonrisa pero no el brillo en una mirada.

Sakura se ruborizo un poco sin embargo no lo suficiente como para no poder disimularlo, fingió ignorar el alago en el comentario y se movió disponiéndose a levantar los platos de la mesa.

-No te molestes- la interrumpió Sasuke adelantándose a sus movimientos- Yo me encargo.

Sakura asintió regresando a su lugar en el asiento, admirando como Sasuke se alejaba del comedor para adentrarse en la cocina, a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Gustas algo de beber?- ofreció el al tiempo que colocaba los trastes sucios en el lavabo.

Sakura dudo por un momento sin embargo sabia que como el había mencionado anteriormente, aun había mucho de lo que los dos tenían que hablar, y la chica esperaba que tal vez aclarando sus pequeñas dudas, los demonios que Sasuke provocaba en ella dejarían de atormentarle. Se paro lentamente para encaminarse a la sala donde la leña de la chimenea ardía armoniosamente, y aun perdida en aquellas llamas que calentaban aquella habitación decidió responder.

-Un poco no vino no estaría mal- pidió ella.

Sasuke se salió del comedor al poco tiempo, llevaba consigo una copa en su mano derecha y un vaso de whisky en la izquierda. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la habitación en la que Sakura se encontraba, admitiendo que seria mas cómodo el disfrutar de su compañía en alguno de aquellos sillones que en las sillas del comedor. Entrego la copa a Sakura al momento que estudiaba sus movimientos, no era su intención que el alcohol estuviese involucrado en aquel momento, después de todo lo ocurrido lo había considerado poco prudente sin embargo considero grosero dejarla tomar sola por lo que decidió acompañarla, al final de cuentas si en algo estaban de acuerdo los dos es que los últimos días habían sido difíciles.

-No sabia que te gustara el vino- soltó sin pensar al momento que entregaba la copa en las delicadas manos de la pelirrosa.

-Después de todos estos años lejos seria extraño que lo supieras- sonrió ella aun de pie frente a la chimenea.

-Tienes un punto- explico el haciendo una señal de brindis su vaso para después dar un sorbo.

-En cambio yo creo poder decir que tus bebidas no varían mucho de whisky y bourbon.

-Que te hace estar tan segura?-pregunto el con seriedad.

-De cierta forma siento que van contigo.

Sasuke no respondió, únicamente disfruto de la cálida sensación que el licor dejaba al bajar por su garganta.

-Me equivoco?- pregunto ella para después tomar un sorbo de su propia copa.

-Supongo que era predecible- replico el encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella sonrió alagada. Sasuke la miro observar aquella fogata que ardía frente a ellos, se sentó lentamente sobre la alfombra de la estadía para contemplar a Sakura en aquel trance de luces que parecía consumirla.

-Que sucede?- pregunto sereno.

La chica volteo a verle lentamente para después pasar a tomar asiento en la misma alfombra a poca distancia de el. Dirigió una ultima mirada al fuego que parecía contarle historias que se perdían en sus ojos para después finalmente voltear su cuerpo levemente para encarar a Sasuke.

-En serio creíste que la razón por la que te evitaba era debido a tu pasado con Orochimaru e Itachi?

Sasuke se quedo perdido en su pregunta, de alguna forma se había perdido en los ojos de la chica por lo que la voz de la pelirrosa había sonado como apenas un murmullo en busca de respuesta.

-Por lo que Danzo menciono de ellos- explico la pelirrosa- asumiste que era lo que me mantenía alejada?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin voltear a verla, ahora perdiendo el su mirada en la intensidad de las llamas.

-No te culparía si fuera.

-Sin embargo- prosiguió ella sin estar segura de continuar- eso te preocupaba?

Sasuke suspiro y tomo un sorbo de whisky mientras reflexionaba sus palabras por un momento para después voltear su mirada hacia la de ella..

-No sabia que pasaba contigo, creía que después de los últimos días, por fin habíamos regresado a un punto en el que podíamos estar bien.

Sakura aparto su mirada de sus ojos. Ambos chicos se encontraban en silencio, aceptando mutuamente su compañía, sintiendo la calidez de las llamas llegar hasta sus almas confundidas para serenarlas con la presencia del otro.

.-Lamento que pensaras que podría odiarte por ello- explico ella- mis acciones nada tuvieron que ver con aquellos motivos.

-Realmente no te importa?- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido al tiempo que volteaba su cuerpo hacia el de ella.

-No- respondió ella sincera al tiempo que se giraba a verle.

-Hmp.

Sasuke medito la respuesta de la pelirrosa y la certeza con las palabras habían salido de su boca, dio otro sorbo a su vaso y se sumergió en sus pensamientos por un breve momento.

-Es tan difícil creerlo?- pregunto Sakura sacándolo de su trance.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras jugaba lentamente con el vaso que tenia en las manos.

-La mayoría de las personas no suelen ser tan comprensivas- se limito a responder.

Sakura asintió procesando su respuesta, para después de igual manera dar un sorbo de su vino.

-Supongo que no soy como la mayoría de las personas.

-Nunca lo has sido.

Sakura sonrió levemente, disfrutando de su compañía, satisfecha de la calma que invadía la habitación cuando ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por estar peleando. Así era como lo recordaba, como los recordaba, en silencios llenos de complicidad.

-Lamento que Danzo haya sido tan duro contigo en el juzgado- dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio- tu no tenias nada que ver en ello, era a mi a quien quería.

Sakura negó suavemente.

-No te preocupes por eso, siguen sin ser motivos para cerrarme como lo hice.

-Estabas en tu derecho- la corto el- al final de cuentas, tiene razón tu estas con Gaara…

Sakura lo miraba tratando de analizar sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que ambos tocaban ese delicado tema sin terminar a gritos o jaloneos, Sasuke jugaba con su vaso decidiendo seguiría tomando o no. Sakura por su lado ya había terminado con su copa y se servía un poco mas de la botella que tan delicadamente Sasuke había elegido.

-Podemos jugar a algo?- pidió la pelirrosa concentrada en su bebida.

-Que clase de juego?- pregunto el enarcando una ceja.

Sakura vacilo por unos momentos, sin embargo se giro para quedar nuevamente frente a el y proponer su plan de manera serena.

-Puedes hacerme una pregunta, la que tu quieras y yo responderé sin importar lo que sea, pero a cambio, tu debes responder sinceramente lo que sea que yo vaya a preguntar de ti.

Sasuke metido por unos momentos.

-Suena justo.

-Puedes empezar si lo deseas- ofreció ella.

El chico no tuvo que pensar su pregunta dos veces, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que el tuviera tiempo de procesarlas.

-Como ocurrió?- hizo una pausa- Tu relación con Gaara, como ocurrió?- pregunto Sasuke suavemente mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Sakura, medito por unos instantes, su mirada se suavizo con el recuerdo, trato de recordar e invocar los pequeños detalles, por que a pesar de que no había sido hace tanto tiempo, ella aun no acababa de comprender la verdadera razón de cómo eso había pasado.

-Después de que tu y Naruto se fueron, hubo un momento de mi vida en el que realmente me sentía perdida, sin embargo al estar con Gaara pude volver a encontrarme. Llego a mi vida cuando mas necesitaba a alguien y de algún modo comencé a quererlo en el instante.

Sasuke asintió lentamente, alejando su mirada un poco de la de ella, de algún modo extraño, algo en su interior se había oprimido al escuchar sus palabras sin embargo no sintió aquel impulso arrebatador de molestarla por su mención al Kazekage.

-Supongo que ahora es tu turno- dijo el intentando cambiar el tema.

Sakura dudo por unos instantes, no muy segura de que era lo que debía preguntar.

-¿Alguna vez imaginaste como seria tu vida si hubieras decidido quedarte?

La chica no pudo evitar sentir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no sabia si era por el hecho de que su pregunta implicaba algo mas de lo que decían las palabras, ya que esta hacia a Sasuke responder en si en algún momento imagino una vida en la que le correspondía a ella cuando le pidió que se quedara, o simplemente era el sonrojo provocado por las copas de vino que ya se había tomado.

Sasuke guardo silencio por unos instantes, meditando detalladamente lo que podría llegar a responder, sentía las llamas del fuego calentar suavemente su piel de la misma manera que lo hacia el alcohol una vez pasado por su garganta.

-Si- respondió después de un silencio que a la chica le había parecido eterno -Si llegue a considerarlo…

Aun cuando no lo hubiesen notado, la cercanía de los chicos había aumentado. Conforme habían pasado los minutos, los segundos y las horas, ambos habían dejado caer lentamente sus barreras para pasar de tener una posición a la defensiva a una más acogedora.

-Entonces ¿por qué no volviste?- pregunto ella inclinando su rostro hacia el de Sasuke.

El seguía con la vista fija en el fuego.

-Por que después de todo lo que había perdido, creí que matando a Itachi seria la única manera de encontrarme.

Sakura no pudo evitar notar el deje de melancolía reflejado en la confesión del azabache, tomo la copa entre sus manos para dar un ultimo sorbo de lo que quedaba en ella, después lentamente acomodo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas en una posición acogedora.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro.

Sasuke volteo a verla, ahora era ella quien no le dirigía la mirada y como lo estuvo el hacia unos instantes se encontraba perdida en aquella chimenea que los reconfortaba mientras sus fríos fantasmas merodeaban.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte.

-No por eso, siento que hayas tenido que matar a Itachi.

Sasuke enfoco su mirada en la de ella con intriga, ¿a que se podía estar refiriendo Sakura con aquellas palabras? Sakura giro su cara para poder mirarlo nuevamente, era tanta la proximidad que sus hombros se encontraban recargados el uno con el otro.

-Una vez me dijiste que no se podía odiar algo que no se amaba- explico ella calmadamente- debiste de haber amado mucho a tu hermano para verte en la necesidad de matarlo. Es por eso que lo siento.

El chico no respondió, el comentario de Sakura lo había tomado por sorpresa, y sobre todo al estar consiente que no había nada que negar de sus palabras, el amaba a su hermano con toda su alma, después de todos estos años, después de incluso haberle odiado, Sasuke jamás olvidaría a Itachi y todo lo que este había hecho por el.

Sasuke lanzo una sonrisa torcida divertido por las contrariadas emociones que la chica podía llegar a despertar.

-Olvidas acaso que era un criminal? Todo el mundo lo estaba buscando- dijo aun a sabiendas de la mentira en la que su hermano había sido embaucado.

-Una vida es una vida Sasuke, no importa de que punto lo veas, era familia- exclamo Sakura al tiempo que recargaba ligeramente su cabeza en el hombro del azabache.

-Soy un vengador Sakura- dijo casi con resignación- los vengadores tienden a estar solos.

-Tu nunca vas a estar solo Sasuke- replico ella levantando ligeramente su mirada para poder verle- no mientras tengas a Naruto, no mientras me tengas a mi.

La pelirrosa estaba delirando entre el cansancio y el estado de relajación en el que la había dejado sus tragos de alcohol, regreso su mirada hacia el frente al momento que lanzaba un pequeño bostezo para cerrar los ojos. Sasuke la mirado divertido al tiempo que terminaba su propia bebida, su compañera estaba mas con un pie en las nubes que en aquella tierra, supuso que las horas de trabajo en el hospital por fin estaban cobrando cuentas. Recordó la ultima conversación que había tenido con su hermano, aquella en la que le pedía que dejara todo su odio y se dedicara a ser feliz con alguien que lo amase como el podría llegar a amarla a ella. Alguien que se quedara a besar sus heridas para después sanarlas.

-Sigo sin entender como después de todo me querías- susurro por error al pensar en voz alta.

Sakura se movió ligeramente aun recostada sobre su hombro, al tiempo que entre sueños respondía a sus palabras.

-Aun lo hago.

Sasuke sonrió levemente al tiempo que recordaba la ternura de mil soles reflejada en los ojos de Sakura esa noche mientras hablaban, tal vez eran las flamas de la hoguera que se deslumbraban potentes a través de aquellos ojos esmeralda, o tal vez era todo el vino y alcohol que ambos había tomado aquella noche, de eso el no se encontraba seguro, fuese lo que fuera en aquel lugar y en aquel instante el no hubiese deseado nada mas que congelar el momento y perderse en el para siempre. Por que con ella no dolía recordar a su pasado, o su familia, o la promesa hecha hacia su hermano, lo único que le importaba cuando estaba con ella, era el estar con ella, nada mas. Sakura yacía dormida sobre su hombro, se había perdido en el mundo de los sueños casi de inmediato, sin embargo Sasuke permanecía despierto invadido por emociones contradictorias que no dejaban de atormentarle. Permaneció inmóvil controlando hasta el aire que inhalaba para controlar su palpitante y agitado corazón.

Y pasado un tiempo decidió también relajarse y acompañarla en aquel sueño, dejándose llevar hacia los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo de un momento a otro, todo a su alrededor pareció cambiar. El ambiente se había mezclado con una presencia sofocante, una que emanaba sensación de sangre y miedo, miro a Sakura una vez mas antes de que un ruido a las afueras provocase que esta interrumpiera su sueño.

-Sasuke?- pregunto ella al abrir los ojos desorientada por el sonido de aquella explosión.

El la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse al tiempo que acomodaba los ligeros mechones rosas de su pelo.

-Anda debemos irnos- respondió serio pero sin poder evitar un deje de ternura.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- pregunto ella aun confundida.

El chico la guio hasta donde se encontraban sus cosas y fue entonces cuando la miro mas seriamente.

-Akatsuki ha llegado a la hoja.


	21. Noches de tormenta

-Que dijiste?-pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

-Lo que escuchaste, Akatsuki ha llegado a la hoja- repitió Sasuke lo mas calmadamente que pudo al tiempo que tomaba su catana y artículos de pelea.

La expresión de Sakura por otro lado no era para nada tranquila. Aun cuando ya se hubiese enfrentado a miembros de dicha organización en el pasado, había algo en aquel día que no dejaba de cuadrarle, un mal presentimiento, la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, no podría estarlo, recordó las palabras de Sasori y concluyo que nmsu advertencia solo podía aseguarar la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-No puede ser cierto…¿A que han venido?- murmuro con miedo en los ojos.

-No tengo idea, posiblemente vengan por Naruto.

-Pero el no se encuentra aquí- replico ella tomando sus instrumentos y preparándose al igual que Sasuke.

-Pero eso ellos no lo saben- señalo el pelinegro al tiempo que finalizaba sus tareas. Fue entonces cuando volteo a verla, estaba tan concentrado en dirigirse a la batalla que no pudo notar el semblante tan desfavorable que presentaba la chica. El quien estaba acostumbrado a su actitud serena y controlada, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una Sakura intranquila que no dejaba de temblar

-Que sucede?- pregunto extrañado.

-No es nada.

-Estas temblando Sakura- la regaño el mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- admitió ella a regañadientes.

-Hemos pasado por esto antes.

-Esta vez es diferente.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto el extrañado por la actitud de la pelirrosa.

-Solo lo se- explico ella meneando la cabeza para espantar sus temores- lo siento apretando mi pecho, un mal presentimiento.

-Hay gente afuera esperándonos, debemos ayudarles- insistió en mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo se….

Sasuke se acerco a ella y levanto delicadamente su rostro para forzarla a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Somos un equipo Sakura, lo que sea que haya allá afuera, podemos enfrentarlo.

La chica asintió mas tranquila a sus palabras lo cual provoco una sensación cálida en el interior del Uchiha.

-Bien, entonces andando- termino Sasuke al tiempo que abría la puerta para dirigirse al infierno que se estaba desatando ya en la aldea.

Al llegar a la ciudad ambos ninjas se encontraron con un incontrolable desastre. La ciudad ardía, los aldeanos corrían y todo a su alrededor parecía perderse. Sakura atendía a los heridos que se encontraban a su paso al tiempo que Sasuke se encargaba de señalarles el camino hacia el refugio o rescatarlos de alguna trampa creada por el derrumbamiento de la ciudad. Siguieron así por un buen tiempo, sin realmente comprender quien era el responsable de toda esa masacre, fue en ese momento que para fortuna de ambos se encontraron con Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru.

-Sakura!- grito Ino desde lo lejos.

-Ino!, Chouji! Shikamaru! Que gusto me da verlos! !- respondió la pelirrosa al tiempo que se acercaban a ellos. Por su lado Sasuke únicamente dio una inclinación de cabeza en señal de saludo mientras sus atentos ojos seguían evaluando la situación que a sus alrededores se desataba.

-A nosotros también- respondió la Yamanaka- teníamos que algo les hubiese ocurrido, todo fue tan de repente que no hemos tenido el tiempo de localizar a nadie.

-¿Quieres decir que no han podido contactarse con los altos mandos?¿Ni siquiera con Tsunade?- pregunta Sakura preocupara.

-Mi padre nos ha instruido que debemos evacuar a los aldeanos, Tsunade esta muy ocupada utilizando todo su chakra para sanar a los heridos encontrados en el trayecto.- explico Shikamaru al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en los de Sasuke- ¿Comprendo que entienden que la situación es delicada?

Sasuke únicamente asintió.

-¿Dónde están mis hombres?

-¿Te refieres a Taka?- pregunto Ino con una mueca de disgusto.

El Uchiha espero a que prosiguiera.

-No se a donde se abran ido pero hace un momento se encontraban peleando, por lo menos Juugo y Suigetsu lo hacían, Karin posiblemente este ayudando.

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sakura tomando el hombro a su compañero.

-No es nada- dijo para tranquilizarla- solo quería calcular cuanto tiempo les tardaría el encontrarme- después de eso volteo su vista a la de Shikamaru en busca de una estrategia- ¿Sabes quien nos esta atacando?

-Al parecer el líder de los Akatsuki.

-¿Solo Pain a causado este desastre? ¿Nadie mas viene con el?

-No que nos hayan reportado, al parecer el líder es extremadamente fuerte, en estos momentos esta en el centro de la ciudad atacando sin medida.

-¿Alguna noticia de Naruto?- inquirió el azabache.

-Únicamente que viene en camino.

-Entonces debemos ayudarle.

-¿Cómo?- quiso saber Shikamaru.

-Separándonos.

-No creo que sea lo mas razonable- comento Nara.

-Ustedes trabajan mejor en equipo, yo por otro lado puedo entenderme con Sakura- explico Sasuke al tiempo que se posicionaba al lado de su compañera- buscare al resto de Taka y nos ser viran de apoyo, mientras debemos evacuar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible de otro modo la aldea se convertirá en un cementerio deplorable.

-Una vez evacuado todo el mundo atacaremos de los diferentes ángulos- completo Shikamaru entendiendo la idea de Sasuke.

-Esperemos que Naruto se encuentre para entonces, unidos desde la distancia mas el sirviendo de contragolpe no veo la forma de que podamos fallar.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Shikamaru?

-Ino- intervino Sakura- nada va a pasarme, nos veremos pronto- termino la chica con una sonrisa.

Ino asintió y así ambos equipos comenzaron a dispersarse. Corrieron por un rato ayudando a todo aquel que se encontraba a su paso hasta que unos gritos a la distancia distrajeron sus cometidos.

-Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!

El Uchiha viro hacia la dirección de donde llamaban su nombre y fue entonces cuando encontró a Taka corriendo hacia sus encuentro.

-Te hemos buscado como locos- explico Suigetsu al tiempo que se acercaban.

-Hmp.

-Pudiste habernos avisado!- recrimino Karin.

-No era necesario- se limito a responder Sasuke.

-Eres un desconsiderado, nos has tenido todo este tiempo preocupado- recrimino el ojiazul.

-Técnicamente Sasuke tienes razón Suigetsu- intervino Juugo- con la ayuda de Karin era fácil el localizarle.

-Bueno basta de tonterías ¿cómo solucionaremos este embrollo?- pregunto Karin desesperada por el tiempo perdido lejos del azabache.

-Debemos defender la aldea- explico Sasuke- Suigetsu, Juugo, rodeen por el ala oeste hasta llegar a las entradas principales de la aldea de ahí tendrán una mejor vista del atacante, Karin y Sakura se encargaran de curar a todo aquel herido que se topen en el trayecto, cuando sea momento de atacar juntos los sabremos.

-Como será eso?

-Naruto dará la señal- se limito Sasuke a responder.

-El ni siquiera se encuentra- recrimino la pelirroja.

-Le gusta hacer drama en sus entradas- explico Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente por el comentario después de todo aun en su exageración sus palabras tenían algo de cierto.

-¿Y que harás tu?- quiso saber Juugo.

-Lo mismo que ustedes hasta que sea momento de separarme.

Los tres Takas asintieron acostumbrados ya a la actitud fría y distante de su líder, sin embargo Sakura se quedo inquieta ante el comentario, al final de cuentas el mal presentimiento no dejaba de atormentarla y la situación no parecía tornarse favorecedora. No obstante el equipo se encamino rumbo al lugar indicado sin reprochar, ayudando en el trayecto a aquellos aldeanos desorientados en el bombardeo así siguieron hasta llegar a lo que seria la mitad de su trayecto una zona de residencias familiares que conectaba con las salidas de la ciudadela.

Sakura miro las calles con tristeza mientras sus ojos buscaban algún rostro conocido. Sasuke se acerco lentamente a su lado y sin decir palabras dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde ella perdía sus hermosos ojos.

-Mis padres…- explico Sakura como si leyese lo que el intentaba preguntarle- No los veo por ningún lado Sasuke.

-Posiblemente ya hayan evacuado.

-Es probable, las luces de la casa no están encendidas y aun cuando he buscado no logro encontrarles.

-Puedo rastrearlos….- ofreció Karin desde lo lejos.

-¿Harías eso?- pregunto la pelirrosa extrañada.

-Sasuke ordeno ayudar a los necesitados, tu familia entra en el contexto- explico la pelirroja a regañadientes- además, yo también perdí a mi madre, y aun con nuestras diferencias no es algo que le desee a nadie.

-Gracias- sonrió dulcemente la pelirrosa.

-Hmp- se limito a responder Karin mientras se concentraba en percibir el chakra a sus alrededores.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura noto la ausencia de la presencia de Sasuke, en ese pequeño instante en el que ella se distrajo con Karin el Uchiha había desaparecido del alcance de su mirada, posiblemente se había ido, al final de todo la idea era detener el ataque sin embargo, había algo que le indicaba que Pain no era el único enemigo del cual preocuparse, había otra presencia una muy lejos del epicentro de la ciudad y fuese quien fuese su chakra era escalofriante. Sakura camino lenta y decididamente hacia donde su instinto le marcaba y fue ahí donde encontró a Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada hacia la frontera de Konoha con la ciudad de los Uchiha, la chica se acerco lentamente hasta colocarse a su lado y permaneció quieta compartiendo con el aquel silencio.

-¿Puedes sentirlo tu también no es cierto?- pregunto Sasuke sin voltear a verla.

-No es nada parecido a ninguno de los Akatsuki que haya enfrentado antes- declaro Sakura pasiva.

Sasuke siguió con la vista al frente, meditando sobre los acontecimientos recién pasados dentro de la aldea, algo no andaba bien, el sabia que la razón del ataque no era Naruto, no podía serlo, el chico ni siquiera se encontraba ahí y una organización tan informada como la de Akatsuki debía de saberlo, no, si ellos estaban aquí era por algo mas y el peli azabache comenzaba a tener una idea de que podía ser la razón de todo aquello.

-Sakura...- dijo Sasuke al tiempo que volteaba a verla para reafirmar la firmeza en sus palabras- no vayas a alejarte de la aldea.

La chica lo miro confundida, ambos estaban juntos en esto, eso había quedado claro, debían pelear por proteger a la aldea, a la gente, por protegerse a ellos mismos, ¿por qué debería ir a algún otro lado?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu lo has dicho Sakura, la presencia es mas fuerte de lo que esperábamos, dejar que siga en la aldea ya no es una opción considerable.

Explico el Uchiha al tiempo que revisaba rápidamente su equipo para asegurarse de contemplar sus provisiones para la batalla.

-Entonces piensas marcharte ¿no es así?- inquirió la pelirrosa al notar los movimientos de su compañero.

-Es la única forma de poder alejarlo- se limito a responder el.

-No estas en condiciones de tener una pelea Sasuke.

-Eso nunca me ha detenido antes.

Sakura se tapo el rostro con las manos en señal de exasperación, sabia lo que estaba planeando y que no podría detenerlo, sin embargo esta vez nada le impediría seguirlo, no cuando ella tenia las fuerzas para apoyarlo. Levanto el rostro para toparse con aquellos ojos ónix que la miraban con seriedad y sostuvo aquella mirada por unos instantes para después mirar hacia atrás donde el resto de sus compañeros los observaban repentinamente desde lo lejos, medito un rato debatiendo entre lo que debería de hacer, y después de un rato y un largo suspiro, su miraba volvió a toparse con los ojos de Sasuke.

-Bien- dijo mientras acomodaba sus herramientas en su bolsa- en ese caso voy contigo.

-De ninguna manera, tu debes quedarte- la corto el con seriedad.

-Estas herido Sasuke- insistió ella molesta al tiempo que se le acercaba- y yo soy medico, por lo que se que entiendes perfectamente que tus probabilidades de ganar son mas altas si yo voy a ayudarte.

-Creí haber sido claro no vas a salir de esta aldea Sakura!- recrimino Sasuke con fuerza.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, iré contigo te guste o no!- contraataco ella molesta al tiempo que lo pasaba para encaminarse hacia su objetivo.

\- Por que demonios tienes que ser tan terca- exploto el Uchiha al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para impedirle alejarse- ¿Qué no entiendes que lo que sea que se encuentre haya afuera es endemoniadamente fuerte?

Sakura se paro en seco al sentir el fuerte brazo de Sasuke tomarla con firmeza, sintió sus palabras y la fuerza reflejada en sus ojos sin embargo volteo a verle para después demostrarle que no había rastro de duda en su decisión.

-Es por que lo entiendo que debo acompañarte.

-No! Es por eso que debes quedarte!

Sasuke estaba desesperado, Sakura pudo notarlo por la desesperación en sus palabras sin embargo ella no retrocedería esta vez no lo dejaría marcharse. Sasuke noto la firmeza de la postura de la pelirrosa, lo inútil de sus amenazas, y sintió un nudo en el estomago por la impotencia de no poder forzarla a que lo dejara.

-Que no entiendes que si vienes no podre cuidarte!

Y solo eso basto para romper la seriedad en la firmeza de la Haruno, ella que por unos instantes creyó que toda su debilidad había sido olvidada, sintió el reclamo del Uchiha como un sablazo que la atravesó hasta la espalda.

-No necesito que me cuides Sasuke- siseo con dolor al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre- te he dicho mil veces que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme sola!

-Por un demonio Sakura!- exclamo Sasuke contra su rostro - Entiende que si te pido que te quedes no lo hago por que crea que seas débil, lo hago por que yo…!

Sakura se congelo por aquellas repentinas palabras, sintiendo como la respiración de Sasuke chocaba contra su boca, la rapidez de sus palpitaciones, indagando como era que terminarían aquellas palabras. Por su lado Sasuke se encontraba suspendido en su oración, pedido en aquellos ojos esmeralda observándolos con determinación, su respiración era entre cortada, por lo que debió hacer uso de todo su autocontrol por no terminar aquello que por impulso estaba diciendo.

-Es solo que yo…

-Tu…¿que?- pidió ella.

El chico la miro una vez mas y contra todo impulso decidió alejarse. De manera lenta y pausada, sin desviar mucho su mirada de la de ella, se separo de la pelirrosa para poder sentir serenidad en sus palabras. Sacudió su mechones negros con sus palmas y después de unos instantes volvió a mirarla.

-La gente aquí te necesita - explico el con serenidad- Si algo llegara a pasarles, eres la única con las capacidades, además de Tsunade, para poder ayudarles.

Sakura lo observo por unos instantes, ya no había enojo en su mirada, ni siquiera reproche por la pequeña discusión pasada, si no por el contrario, su mirada era de ternura y temor, por que sabia que aunque le costara aceptarlo, algo en ella le decía que una parte de Sasuke únicamente buscaba protegerla, aun cuando no supiera que tan fuerte era parte, y lo que el Uchiha podría llegar a hacer por ello, era lo que le preocupaba.

-¿Que hay de ti? - pregunto Sakura con la voz un poco rota- Si te pasara algo, ¿Quién te ayudaría a ti?

El Uchiha la miro con sorpresa, aun cuando el había considerado que el objetivo de Akatsuki era el mismo, nunca imagino que fuese una idea que llegase a atormentar la mente de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, nada malo va a pasarme- dijo lo mas tranquilizadoramente que pudo.

-Vienen por ti Sasuke, la razón de este ataque de todo este desastre, eres tu…

\- Eso tu no lo sabes.

-Pero lo se- explico ella desesperada- no puedo decirte como por que ni yo misma lo entiendo pero siento esta opresión en mi pecho que me dice que si te vas nada bueno saldrá de eso.

-Es solo una corazonada- dijo el tratando de tranquilizarla- Además, tengo a la mejor medico viviendo en la misma casa, en el peor de los casos confió en que podrá ayudarme.

Se encontraban a poca distancia, y aun cuando Sasuke había esperado levantar el animo de Sakura con su ultimo comentario, aun podía notar en ella un deje de temor por lo que sabia que se aproximaba.

-¿Que pasa si algo sale mal? -pregunto con su mirada gacha y un nudo en la garganta.

-Volveré para encontrarte.

-Pero….

-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cansada pelirrosa para tomar su rostro entre sus manos- siempre buscare la forma de encontrarte.

Y por un breve instante todo a su alrededor se detuvo. No había explosiones que provocasen temblor, ni ruidos que los distrajeran, solo ellos dos, mirándose profunda y perdidamente a los ojos, y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta, que había algo en su interior que sabia que podría pasar días enteros perdida en aquella mirada que le llegaba hasta el alma, que la leía, la atravesaba, y el la miro, de la misma forma entre seria y apasionada, en el silencio que los llamaba a gritos jugando a ocultar lo que ya no podían negar en su interior. Y la miro, y ella a el y supo que cuidarla era su deber inexorable. Beso su frente y se alejo y antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo Sasuke ya se había perdido entre la sombras decidido a si, a encontrar aquello que ponía en peligro aquello que le había vuelto a generar un sentimiento cálido en su corazón.


	22. Los escombros del olvido

Sasuke se adentro dentro de aquella ciudad vacía, el rincón de los Uchihas, su antiguo hogar, el lugar que tanto había amado y odiado al mismo tiempo. Había ruinas por donde quiera que Sasuke volteara, lo que había sido el gran y magnifico barrio Uchiha, lleno de hermosas y esplendorosas casas, con sus arboles y amplios jardines, no era mas que un montón de escombros removidos por el viento y deteriorados por el tiempo. El panorama era mas deprimente que caótico ya que nunca nadie había puesto un pie ahí después de la masacre, por lo menos nadie que no fuese Sasuke Uchiha, aun recordaba las innumerables veces en las que se había escabullido hacia su antigua casa solo para poder apreciar nuevamente la presencia de su familia que aun quedaba impregnada en el lugar. Sin embargo esta vez sentía algo diferente, otra presencia, una similar de cierta manera que el Uchiha aun no podía explicar.

-Deja de huir y pelea de una buena vez!- grito Sasuke a la sombra que lo asechaba.

Para su sorpresa de la nada, un enmascarado vestido de negro salió de entre los escombros para poder encararle.

-Sasuke, Sasuke- dijo con voz parsimoniosa- creí que ha estas alturas ya habrías deducido que mi intención nunca ha sido la de enfrentarte.

Sasuke se posiciono firme frente a la presencia de aquel extraño sin perder ni un minuto su posición alerta de combate, sin embargo no pensaba atracarle hasta no estar seguro de que la oportunidad era pertinente.

-Tengo mas que claro que buscas alejarme de tu estúpido jefe – replico Sasuke con sorna-sin embargo no dejare que andes destruyendo a diestra y siniestra la aldea ¿te quedo claro?

Para su sorpresa el intruso no hizo mas que soltarse en risas al escuchar las firmes amenazas del ultimo de los Uchihas

-Ja ja ja, ¿En serio? – pregunto entre pesadas carcajadas-¿Mi jefe? ¿Pain? Pero si el solo es la marioneta detrás del titiritero querido Sasuke.

El azabache no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿acaso este integrante de Akatsuki realmente había perdido la cabeza o simplemente los seleccionaban cada vez mas locos?

-Por que no mejor te dejas de tonterías y me dices quien eres de una buena vez- replico molesto al tiempo que tomaba su Katana con firmeza- por que hasta donde tenia conocido no me viene a la memoria tu chakra dentro de los miembros relevantes de Akatsuki.

El enmascarado se coloco serio y cruzado de brazos frente al molesto Uchiha que lo asechaba con la mirada.

-Yo soy la razón de que Konoha arda esta noche- declaro con voz siniestra- el verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Yo soy… Madara Uchiha.

Y dicho esto la mascara callo de su rostro dejando ver a un joven de tés pálida y oscuros cabellos que miraba amenazadoramente a Sasuke.

-Eso es imposible, el esta…

-¿Muerto?- pregunto Madara con sorna- He sabido ingeniármelas.

Sin embargo Sasuke no cedería tan fácilmente.

-Déjate de bromas estúpidas lo que dices no es posible.

-Busca en tus instintos Sasuke, sabes que es posible. Mi energía después de todo, es la misma que corre por tu venas, la misma que distingue a todos los Uchiha.

Sasuke busco en su interior y comprendió por que aquella presencia le resultaba tan familiar, tan conocida, sin embargo no era algo fácil de aceptar. Madara por su parte logro percibir la duda en los ojos del pequeño Uchiha y supo que estaba ganando terreno en su conciencia.

-¿Lo vez ahora?- pregunto insistente.

Sasuke levanto su mirada para alcanzar la del primer Uchiha, sin embargo este pudo notar que su apariencia a pesar de todo era la de total calma.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- pregunto en un siseo.

-Creo que es ya lo sabes.

Sasuke negó la cabeza y lanzo una risita irónica.

-¿Todo este alboroto únicamente para encontrarme? No eso no me lo creo.

-Créelo o no, es mas fácil contactarte en un alboroto que con el pueblo en calma.

-Te lo repetiré una vez mas ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- insistió el azabache.

-Hablar contigo- reafirmo Madara.

-Ya se los dije mas de una vez, no estoy interesado.

Esta vez fue Madara el que rio.

-Ni siquiera sabes que voy a decirte.

-No creo que lo que digas vaya a interesarme de todas formas.- replico Sasuke molesto.

-¿Eso crees?- lo reto el que pudo ser su líder- ¿Ni siquiera si estuviera relacionado con Itachi?

La cara de Sasuke paso de molestia a sorpresa al escuchar a Madara mencionar tan calmadamente el nombre de su difunto hermano.

-Ah sabia que eso llamaría tu atención Sasuke- siseo Madara triunfante.

-¿Qué sabes de Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke con cautela.

-Todo lo que te interesaría saber.

Sasuke dudaba por momento sin embargo no podía dejar de sacar de su pecho esa incertidumbre que lo comía por dentro.

-Estas mintiendo, conozco toda la verdad sobre mi hermano- espeto convencido.

-¿Inclusive quien lo condeno?

-¿Qué?- pregunto mas para sus adentro que para Madara.

-¿No te interesaría saber quien condeno a tu hermano a la vida de escapes y mentiras que tenia?- Insistió este- ¿Quién lo arrimo a matar a su clan y su familia?

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-Cuando uno vive tanto tiempo aprende a ingeniárselas Sasuke. ¿No te gustaría poder vengar la muerte de tu hermano?

La oferta era tentadora, después de todo Sasuke si quería vengar a Itachi aun cuando le había prometido olvidarlo, su hermano había sido la luz de su mirada y perderlo no le había pasado inadvertido.

-¿Qué buscas a cambio?- pregunto sabiendo que tan buena proposición no podía venir tan fácil.

-Tu colaboración- se limito a contestar Madara.

-¿Para que?

Sin embargo una serie de explosiones a lo lejos distrajeron al mayor de los Uchihas de la conversación para después dejarlo meditando por unos momentos.

-Te lo diré la próxima vez que venga a buscarte- dijo al tiempo que se colocaba nuevamente la mascara- por el momento es tiempo de marcharme, el chico Uzumaki ha llegado y eso podría complicar mis planes.

-No te dejare que te marches- dijo Sasuke al notar las intenciones del Uchiha de escapar.

-Oh pero si lo harás- presiono Madara al tiempo que lo encaraba amenazadoramente- después de todo, soy la única pista que te queda.

Y dicho esto desapareció aprovechando el desconcierto en la cara del Uchiha dejándolo solo en aquella aldea llena de polvos y recuerdos preguntándose que de todo lo que acababa de escuchar había sido cierto.

Por su parte Sakura se encontraba donde la había dejado intentando encontrar el mayo numero de refugiados posibles. La explosión de hacia unos instantes volvió llamo de igual manera su atención sin embargo la voz de Karin la detuvo.

-Hey pelo de chicle.

Sakura la miro seriamente.

-Encontre la pista de tus padres- su voz era seria- al parecer están en un refugio sin embargo…

-Sin embargo que?- pregunto a pelirrosa preocupada.

-Siento otras presencias acercarse a ese lugar….

La voz de Karin era apagada cosa que preocupo a Sakura de sobremanera.

-¿Qué presencias Karin?

-El resto de Akatsuki ha llegado.

El equipo de Taka quedo en silencio y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos.

-Eso significa que Naruto ha regresado- explico Juugo.

-No veo otro motivo para el refuerzo- coincidió Suigetsu.

Sin embargo Sakura seguía en silencio observando a la pelirroja.

-Hacia donde se dirigieron?- pregunto seria y Karin la miro confundida- Mis padres.. Donde están?

-Aquella dirección- dijo Karin señalando el horizonte.

-Entiendo.

Y dicho esto partió hacia aquel lugar que le indicaban.

-Estas loca tu no puedes ir ahí!- la reprimió Suigetsu al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo.

-El pez tiene razón, ir hacia aquella dirección es suicidio- coincidió Karin.

-Son mis padres, si Akatsuki están en ese lugar, debo ir por ellos.

-Iremos contigo entonces- ofreció Juugo.

-Habla por ti mismo- recrimino Karin- Yo no pienso meterme a ese infierno.

Las palabras de la pelirroja eran frías como el hielo.

-Mira Sakurita, te tuve empatía por un momento pero mi trabajo a terminado, quería saber donde estaban tus padres y te lo he dicho pero no esperes que te siga en tus actos desesperados de suicidio.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

Ambas chicas se miraron por unos instantes sin embargo Sakura tenia entendido que no pretendía arrastrarlos a ellos hacia su travesía, si alguien llegase a salir lastimado por su culpa no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Iremos contigo- repitió Suigetsu reforzando la atención de Juugo.

Sakura los miro y una sonrisa tierna surco su rostro.

-No pueden hacerlo, Karin tiene razón- dijo haciendo una leve pausa- ir ahí es suicidio.

-Nada seria mejor que morir a lado tuyo preciosa- replico Suigetsu con coquetería.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente por el comentario.

-No me perdonaría que nada malo les pasara.

-Iremos a ayudarte, a ti , a tus padres y al resto de refugiados- declaro Juugo firmemente.

Sakura los miro y se sintió agradecida del apoyo que recibía de aquellos ninjas alagantes.

-Entiendo que no es negociable.

-Entiendes bien.

-Bien- accedió la chica con una inclinación- solo acordemos una cosa.

-Dinos- pidio Juugo.

-La prioridad son los habitantes de Konoha- explico seriamente- no importa en que lio m enrede- los chicos la miraban atentos y la chica hizo una pausa- lo que sea que yo haga, no olviden que la prioridad es rescatarlos a ellos, sea lo que sea que esto signifique.

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras, al parecer la bondad en aquella chica era mas de la que ellos habían llegado a conocer en toda una vida, aceptaron sabiendo que no tenían otro remedio mas que hacerlo y fue entonces cuando los tres partieron dejando a una pelirroja desubicada y con un ligero remordimiento partiendo su alma.

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba en un lio interno. Las palabras de Madara se habían clavado en su interior como dagas que le cortaban los sentidos. No podía ayudarlo ¿O si? No sabia que hacer, tenia que vengar la muerte de su hermano y aquel Uchiha parecía ser el único con las respuesta para hacerlo, sin embargo esto implicaría ayudarle en algún acto que podría poner en riesgo todo aquello por lo que su hermano se había sacrificado. Pondría en riesgo la vida que Itachi hubiese querido para el, sin embargo, no era tan sencillo, no importaba cuanto Itachi hubiese querido esa calma en Sasuke, el Uchiha no podía pasar por alto todo lo que su querido hermano había pasado. Su cabeza daba vueltas y un dolor en el pecho le oprimia hasta el alama, no sabia que hacer, que decir, que responder, y lo peor es que se había marchado y el se encontraba como estúpido perdido en aquella ciudad en cenizas que solo lograba desconcertarle mas.

 **-** _Debes concéntrate por un demonio!- se recriminaba en silencio_

 _-Vamos Sasuke, sabes que puedes calmarte, solo…. Solo piensa en algo que podría relajarte…_

Sin embargo no era tan fácil, todo lo que Madara había dicho había invocado a su memoria el dolor y sufrimiento que llevaba arrastrando a través de todos aquellos años. Recuerdos de soledad, penuria y tristezas que no dejaban de atormentarle. Se sintió derrotado y por un ligero momento creyó que su vida estaba desinada a permanecer en penurias. Sonrió de medio lado ante este pensamiento, recordando lo que horas antes había confesado, el era un vengador y todo apuntaba a que en su vida siempre se encontraría solo y fue ahí cuando lo recordó, fue en ese momento de tormento que pudo ver la luz a través de sus sombras.

-Sakura…. Debo encontrar a Sakura.

Sus ojos dejaron de contener odio, para llenarse de sorpresa que después pasaría a una ligera expresión de temor, miro hacia el cielo consiente de que se había ausentando mucho tiempo, la guerra se había desatado y el sabia que debía encontrarla, debía hacerlo antes de que pudiese ser demasiado tarde.

Sakura ya había alcanzado el punto en el que el refugio se había desmoronado. Dirigió cautelosamente su mirada analizando el perímetro sin embargo no logro encontrar a ningún miembro de Akatsuki abiertamente.

-Juugo…- comenzó la pelirrosa con cautela-Tomen a todos los refugiados posibles y salgan lo mas rápido que puedan.

-Pero..?

-Quedo claro?- insistió ella.

-Creo que no te ha quedado claro que venimos a ayudar preciosa- insistió Suigetsu.

-Lo entiendo, pero teníamos un trato- recordó ella.

-Realizaremos lo que consideremos prudente- ofreció Juugo.

Sakura únicamente asintió con la cabeza consiente de que seria lo máximo que podría obtener de ellos en aquellos momentos.

Comenzaron a evacuar refugiados, muchos de hechos mal heridos por los contantes derrumbes provocados en la zona. Sakura por su parte trataba de curar en cuanto podía a los lisiados sin embargo tanto su mente como sus ojos se encontraban enfocados en la búsqueda de sus familiares, el tiempo corría, la gente disminuía y ella seguía sin encontrarlos.

 _Demonios- pensó para sus adentros- si tan solo poseyera la habilidad de Karin._

Sin embargo un golpe seco contra al lado suyo la hizo olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos. Suigetsu había salido disparado para estrellarse en la pared que se encontraba a poco centímetros de Sakura.

-Estas bien?!- pregunto esta alarmada.

-No te preocupes primor.. tengo todo controlado- dijo el Taka al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

-Vaya, vaya- se escucho una voz dentre los escmbros- pero si es Sakura Haruno y el resto de Taka.

La voz no era ninguna de las que la chica conocía sin embargo su energía era tremenda, fuese quien fuese el integrante de Taka, había en Sakura algo que le decía que su enfrentamiento seria muy diferente a los que había tenido con Deidara y Sasori.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto molesta.

-Tu peor pesadilla- dijo entre broma.

Sin embargo la chica no estaba de juegos por lo que de un puñetazo cuarteo el piso hasta los pies de su atacante.

-Vaya, veo que Sasori y Deidara no exageraban cuando decían que eras fuerte- dijo el Akatsuki burlón.

-Te lo repetiré una vez mas- explico Sakura en un siseo al tiempo que Juugo se colocaba a su lado- ¿Quién eres?

El Akatsuki únicamente sonrió de medio lado con malicia.

-Me llamo Hidan y he venido a impedir que intervengas en la pelea de Naruto.

Sakura se rio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Puedes intentarlo si así lo deseas.

-Tranquila preciosa- dijo el en una sonrisa malévola- traigo compañía para cumplir mi acometido.

Y solo con eso salió de las penumbras Kakuzo de Akatsuki con sus diferentes elementos para de un disparo hacer bolar a Juugo y Suigetsu lo mas alejadamente posible de la pelirrosa. La chica intento ignorarlos sin embargo fue detenida por Hidan.

 _Demonios_ pensó Sakura para sus adentros, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Y así siguieton peleando y pasado un tiempo Sakura noto que los Akatsuki únicamente impedían su paso sin embargo no seguían su retirada lo cual le dio una idea.

-Juugo, Suigetsu- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Ambos chicos voltearon al instantes.

-Encuentren a mis padres- sentencio con seriedad- yo me encargare del resto.

-Pero Sakura….- intento discutir Juugo.

-Es una orden- pidió la chica con suplicia mas que demanda en su voz.

Ambos chicos asintieron y en el instante desaparecieron de la pista.

-Síguelos!- indico Hidan apuntando a Kakuzo.

-Como si me ordenaras imbécil- recrimino este.

-Solo hazlo- peleo el Akatsuki- yo me encargare de ella.

A regañadientes Kakuzo se retiro tras los Taka que se habían marchado dejando a Sakura sola con su compañero en aquella pelea interminable.

-Sera una larga noche- sentencio Sakura al tiempo que Hidan comenzaba a tacarla para después comenzar con esa pelea que parecía no acabaría jamás.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ninguno de los ninjas parecía cansarse, Sakura no lograba encontrar la debilidad del Akatsuki debido a que este parecía invencible, no importaba cuantos golpes acertase el chico simplemente no se detenía y las fuerzas en ella se estaban desmoronando. Sin embargo un ruido estruendoso movió el suelo y los hizo perder el equilibrio a ambos fue ahí cuando la chica utilizo toda la fuerza que le quedaba para dar un golpe certero en el pecho del Akatsuki.

-Te tengo- exclamo triunfante con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Sin embargo Hidan solo sonrió.

-No será tan fácil primor.

Y dicho esto las lanzo a lo lejos haciendo que se estrellase en los escombros. La chica estaba impresionada. No le había pasado nada, le había dado su mejor golpe y el Akatsuki seguía como si nada, y por su parte ella ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir atacando de la forma en que lo hacia, después de todo, sus desvelos en el hospital estaban pasando factura, lo miro acercarse y presintió el fin certero sin embargo una sombra los oculto y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Hidan ya no se encontraba con ella, fuese quien fuese quien llamo al Akatsuki había inexplicablemente salvado su vida. Sin embargo su energía era casi nula, miro hacia el cielo y lo encontró bañado en sangre y polvo. Y sin poder contenerlo la chica no pudo mas que cerrar sus ojos.

Sasuke llego corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, la aldea estaba hecho un desastre pero para su fortuna la presencia de Akatsuki había desaparecido por completo.

 _Al parecer Naruto logro su acometido_ se dijo a su mismo sintiendo cierto alivio por este hecho sin embargo eso no era suficiente.

Busco entre los escombros un rastro, algún detalle o una huella que lo guiara, pero no importaban los esfuerzos la búsqueda parecía inútil. Sin embargo cuando todo parecía perdido una presencia conocida lo invadió.

-Sasuke!- grito Juugo desde lo lejos.

Sus compañeros se veían deplorables, como si una buena paliza les hubiese sido propinada sin embargo el pelinegro no respondió al llamado y únicamente se aproximo hacia sus compañeros que corrían hacia su encuentro.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado?- pregunto Suigetsu- Se desato un infierno.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto el Uchiha ignorando la pregunta de su compañero.

-Akatsuki, nos embosco poco antes de llegar hacia Naruto.

-¿En que dirección ocurrió eso?

-Fue cerca de la salida sur, nos los encontramos mientras buscábamos a los padres de Sakura…- dijo Suigetsu con un pequeño titubeo.

La mención de su nombre prendió un cierto sentido de alerta en su rostro.

-Ella se quedo peleando Sasuke- explico Juugo- nos pidió que rescatáramos a los refugiados pero ella se quedo ahí.

El Uchiha no respondió.

-Sasuke…-quiso intervenir Juugo.

-Busquen a Naruto, Ino o Shikamaru, ya saben donde encontrarme después de eso.

Y sin decir mas desapareció tan fugazmente como había llegado en la dirección apuntada por sus compañeros minutos atrás.

No tardo mucho en llegar al lugar donde la separación de Taka y su compañera había sucedido sin embargo no había señales de ella. La ciudad estaba hecha trisas, posiblemente Sakura tuvo algo que ver en ello por la forma cuarteada de los suelos, Sasuke sonrió ligeramente pensando en el mal rato que la chica pudo llegar a hacer pasar a los miembros de Akatsuki sin embargo su sonrisa no duro mucho debido a que a pesar del daño el no podía encontrar señales de ella.

Busco con todas sus fuerzas concentrando sus sentidos al mas ligero cambio de chakra en el ambiente, y cuando ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia fue cuando la vio.

Sakura se encontraba tirada cerca de unas casas sucumbidas en los escombros, su aspecto era débil y su piel se encontraba manchada de sangre y esfuerzo. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella y se sintió aliviado al ver que se encontraba consiente. La tomo con delicadeza de los hombros para voltearla, tenia los ojos ligeramente cerrados y parecía guardar cada gota de energía para controlar su respiración.

-Sasuke?- pregunto confundida al sentir el contacto de su acompañante.

-Shhh- la callo el- no debes moverte.

-Estas bien!- contesto ella sonriendo instintivamente ignorando de igual manera su comentario- Pero…

-Sakura!- la reprimió el al sentir los esfuerzos de la chica por levantarse.

Sin embargo ella prosiguió su acometido haciendo una ligera muestra de dolor al incorporarse.

-¿Como me encontraste?- pregunto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Te dije que lo haría- se limito a contestar el.

La chica suspiro y cerro los ojos al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Bien….

Sasuke sintió como sus pulsaciones comenzaban a bajar, y noto el cuerpo de la pelirrosa desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

-Sakura? Sakura!- grito desesperado.

Sin embargo la pelirrosa no respondió, únicamente escucho su nombre al momento de cerrar sus ojos, para caer después en un mundo de sombras donde se perdería por el momento.

La oscuridad era abrazadora, no había ni una sola señal de luz cerca de los alrededores, Sakura froto sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarlos a aquella oscuridad sin embargo no encontró nada. Trato de controlarse para evitar que la desesperación fuese la que encaminase sus pensamientos y después de unos instantes algo cerca de ella se ilumino.

Las calles se veían deterioradas, como si un terremoto las hubiese azotado sin embargo la chica no encontraba ni una sola señal de vida en los alrededores.

 _-¿Dónde esto?-_ se pregunto para sus adentros- _¿Dónde están todos?_

Trato de recapitular los hechos ignorando por completo el dolor que recordar le provocaba. Habían atacado la aldea, sus padres estaban desaparecidos, Sasuke fue tras un extraño y ella se había enfrentado con Akatsuki al tiempo que Juugo y Suigetsu atendían a los heridos. Las imágenes llegaban como fotos que ella no lograba ordenar en su memoria, sin embargo la imagen de Sasuke y el destello de su voz la trajo a la tierra, consiente de que antes de perderse en aquel oscuro lugar, ella lo había escuchado llamarle.

Siguió caminando por un tiempo y pasado un tiempo su caminar la llevo a las afueras de la aldea, se sorprendió al notar que aquel destello provenía del barrio Uchiha deshabitado desde hacia ya tanto tiempo y tras adentrarse sin rumbo fijo en aquel lugar y pasado ya algún tiempo fue cuando lo vio. Un chico alto, de facciones delicadas, tez blanca y el pelo negro como la noche.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto confundida al tiempo que acortaba la distancia que la separaba de su acompañante.

-Te he estado esperando- respondió la voz.

Sakura se estremeció ante el comentario, no importaba el parecido aquella voz no era la de la persona que ella había llamado, se acerco mas para poder tenerlo de frente y a pesar del parecido que el extraño tenia con el azabache supo que no se encontraba con nadie que hubiese visto antes.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto confundida.

El chico de coleta larga y expresión seria, sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que encaraba a la pelirrosa clavando en ella sus profundos y oscuros ojos.

-Yo soy Itachi Uchiha.


	23. La Luz Entre Las Sombras

-No estoy para bromas- dijo Sakura molesta.

Itachi guardo silencio y sin cambiar su apacible tono de voz respondio.

-¿Qué te hace creer que bromeo?

-Bien- dijo ella no muy conforme- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

El chico no respondió. Continuo observándola en silencio al tiempo que ella se recargaba de manera pacífica en la pared más próxima a ellos sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Sakura dirigiendo ligeramente su mirada hacia la del Uchiha.

-No estas asustada, ni siquiera a la defensiva- exclamo el más como una declaración que como una pregunta.

-¿Debería estarlo?

El chico no respondio. Sakura guardo silencio, cruzando sus brazos mientras una expresion de meditacion se dibujaba en su semblante.

-Oh ya veo- dijo después de un tiempo- Es por aquello de que mataste a tu clan, estas en el libro bingo y todo eso ¿no es así?

Itachi ni siquiera se movio. Sakura solto un largo suspiro aun con los ojos cerrads y sus brazos cruzados al pecho.

-Únicamente me extraña que escogieras este lugar para encontrarme. Fuera de eso, me encuentro bastante tranquila.

-No sé si decir que eres valiente o idiota- respondio el ninja con sorna.

-No tengo miedo Itachi- respondio ella al tiempo que le dirigia una mirada segura.

-¿Estas consiente que nada me impide matarte?

-Si ese fuese tu acometido ya lo hubieras hecho, además…- Sakura hizo una pequeña pauta al tiempo que volteaba a encarar a su acompañante-. Tu estas muerto, por lo que si esto no es un sueño, y realmente estas aquí conmigo, nada de lo que hagas podría lastimarme. Yo también estoy muerta.

-Sakura!- grito una ultima vez Sasuke al tiempo que su paciencia se esfumaba por completo- Maldición!

La tomo entre sus brazos y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al punto medico mas cercano. Sakura necesitaba ayuda y el se encargaría de encontrarla. Volteo a ver rápidamente a la pelirrosa desvanecida que llevaba en los brazos.

 _Maldición Sakura. Despierta!, no puedes marcharte! No te atrevas a marcharte._

La frustración recorría sus venas como la sangre que movía su cuerpo, y tras unos instantes de correr fue cuando lo encontró.

-Shikamaru!- grito desesperado.

-Sasuke?- pregunto e pelinegro- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Sakura!- explico lo mas calmado que pudo mostrando a la criatura que llevaba en los brazos- Esta mal herida, necesita ayuda pronto!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Shikamaru tomaron rumbos hacia la oficina de la Hokage, si había alguien que pudiese salvar a Sakura en esos momentos, era ella.

-Veo que te gusta sacar conclusiones- rio Itachi con desden.

-Es una respuesta obvia- respondio Sakura encogiendose de hombros.

-No todo es lo que parece.

Sakura dudo por unos instantes. Algo en Itachi era diferente, no parecia nada a la imagen del ninja despectivo que había imaginado.

-Tú sabes mucho de ello ¿no?- dijo por fin- Pretender ser el malo ocultando bajo una máscara quien realmente eres.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de eso?

Sakura sostuvo su mirada.

-Al parecer es un rasgo familiar.

El juego de miradas se estaba volviendo intenso. Ninguno de los ninjas se había movido mucho. De hecho, la conversacion misma se había dado mediante miradas y ligeros destellos de expresion.

-¿Puedo preguntar que te hace pensar que existe algo bueno en mi?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo inteligente seria que estuvieras asustada prevenida como mínimo,- explico Itachi como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo- sin embargo hay algo en ti que se siente cómoda en mi presencia.

Sakura no respondio.

-No tienes ni un solo motivo para hacerlo, confiar en mí. No me conoces, y los records muestran lo contrario.

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca sopesando sus palabras.

-Tienes razón. No te conozco- acepto serena- Pero me conozco a mí.

El desertor la miraba atento.

-Si estás muerto y yo también significa que esto puede ser: a) el infierno, b) el cielo. En el primer caso puedo saber a ciencia cierta que nunca he cometido ninguna atrocidad como para merecer semejante castigo, por lo que puedo asegurar casi a ciencia cierta que esto no es el purgatorio. Lo que me lleva de regreso a la opción número dos, y estamos en el cielo, por lo que si estás aquí puedo concluir que no eres la mala persona que todo el mundo piensa.

-Debo admitir que los rumores son ciertos- declaro el con firmeza- eres bastante lista.

-Gracias.

-Sin embargo estas equivocada.

-¿En que no eres tan malo como quieres que creamos?

-No, has acertado con aquella premisa- acepto el relajando su expresion.

-¿En qué me he equivocado entonces?

-No estas muerta Sakura… Al menos no lo estás aun.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

-A eso simplemente- repitio el Uchiha- No estas muerta Sakura. Por lo menos no todavía.

-¿Entonces como…?

-Estás débil. Esta debilidad te tiene tambaleando entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos.

-¿Y tú estás aquí por?

-Decisión- acepto con tranquildad- Aproveche la oportunidad para hablar contigo. Hacía tiempo que esperaba presentarme.

-¿En la ciudad Uchiha?- apunto Sakura ironica.

-Una forma de intimidación- apunto el.

\- Es dramatico.

-Es brillante.

-¿Explícate?

-Si lograba intimidarte, entonces no serias la persona que estaba esperando. Si no, entonces todo este tiempo en el limbo valió la pena.

Sakura titubeo por unos momentos, mientras Itachi seguia sus movimientos con relajada atencion.

-Dijiste que hacía tiempo que querías presentarte conmigo- declaro ella mientras levantaba su vista hacia la de Itachi. El chico unicamente asintio.

\- ¿Por qué?- quizo saber la pelirrosa.

-Por Sasuke.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke?

-Todo.

-Sasuke!- se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Naruto.

-¿Naruto?-respondio el Uchiha aun con los pensamientos revueltos en su cabeza.

-Sasuke!- grito el rubio mientras se acercaba- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo esta Sakura?

-No lo se- respondio seco.- Tsunade sigue con ella.

Naruto lo observo en silencio mientras Sasuke seguia con la vista perdida quien sabia donde, sentado con las manos cruzadas recargadas sobre sus rodillas, el chico no decia nada pero Naruto sabia por su expresion que estaba preocupado.

-¿Cómo te fue aya afuera?- interrumpio sus pensamientos el moreno.

-Complicado- respondio aun perdido en sus ideas- sin embargo me he acostumbrado a eso.

-Hmp- respondio Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa torcida.

-Si hubiera regresado antes yo….

-Naruto- lo interrumpio Sasuke abruptamnete.

El rubio unicamente volteo a encararle.

-No es culpa tuya- dijo Sasuke mirandole a los ojos para despues desviar su mirada nuevamente al infinito- Fui yo quien no debio haberse marchado.

-¿Qué ocurrio?- quizo saber Naruto mas por curiosidad que por reclamo.

-Buscabamos a sus padres. Ella estaba decidida a salvar a todo quien se encontrara y entonces sentimos una precencia cerca. Era fuerte, debia encontrarla y acabar con ella, al menos detenerla. Ella insistio en ir sin embargo no me atrevi a llevarla- el chico hizo una pauta- prometi que volveria, pero cuando lo logre, ella se encontraba agotada.

-¿Por curar demasiada gente? Sakura tiende a no pensar en ella cuando se trata de salvar a otros- resongo Naruto cruzandose de brazos.

Sin embargo Sasuke nego lentamente la cabeza.

-No, fue Akatsuki. Se enfrento con ellos y pidio a Juggo y Suigetsu que evacuaran a los demas.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, sopesando cada uno sus ideas.

-Tipico de Sakura- dijo Naruto por fin.

-Tipica molestia- refunfuño Sasuke.

-Es curioso ¿no crees?- rio el rubio de medio lado.- No importa que tan fuerte se haga, al parecer nunca dejaremos de protegerla.

Sasuke no respondio unicamente siguio junto su amigo en aquella sala de hospital donde el tiempo jugaba cada vez mas con la relatividad de su vida. No importaba cuanto quisiera relajarse, entre Madara y Sakura su cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en un lio de alernativas y el chico temia que al final, se encontrara con que la realidad eran las peores.

-No lo entiendo- respondio Sakura confundida.

-No pretendo que lo hagas- replico Itachi.

-Pero debo hacerlo!- explico ella saliendo un poco de su cavales- Dices que querías conocerme, bien aquí estoy, sin embargo eso no es todo.

El chico la seguia con atencion mientras la pelirrosa se movia desesperada por todos lados.

-Estoy pérdida en el limbo con Itachi Uchiha para hablar sobre su hermano, que si mal no recuerdo, dejo todo para vengarse. ¿Por qué? Por que tu grandisisimo idiota lo rompiste y lastimaste, y no me importa que tan buena persona crea que seas, tu hermano sufrió un infierno por tu culpa. Y ahora vienes y me dices que todo este embrollo ha sido unicamente por Sasuke y la verdad es que yo no entiendo como esto sea posible así que entenderas Itachi que voy a necesitar una explicacion mas clara.

-¿Qué tanto sabes?

-No mucho, tu hermano no habla de eso.

-Sin embargo te veo familiarizada.

-He aprendido a conocerlo.

-Eso entendi.

Itachi guardo silencio por unos instantes para despues dar un largo suspiro.

-Es una larga historia- declaro por fin

-Tengo tiempo- respondio Sakura decidida.

Itachi miro el cielo para despues posarse en los ojos esmeralda que lo aguardaba.

-Tal vez no tanto- replico.

-Entonces sera mejor que empieces.

-La operación ha terminado- se escucho decir a Tsunade a lo lejos.

Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron ligeramente de sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- quizo saber Naruto en cuanto Tsunade se acerco por el pasillo.

-Todo ha salido bien, sin embargo ella aun no ha despertado- respondio la Hokage con un deje de pesar.

-¿Pero despertara no es cierto?- insistio el rubio acercandose a ella.

-Todo depende de ella- respondio Tsunade con la voz cortada.

Sasuke los osbservaba atentamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que Tsunade cruzo con su mirada, entonces lanso un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

-Pueden pasar a verla- explico ella sin quitar sus ojos de los del Uchiha- Tal vez su presencia la haga despertar.

Y dicho esto se retiro al tiempo que Naruto entraba a toda velocidad al cuarto de la pelirrosa. Sasuke entro despues, al llegar se encontro a Naruto sentado junto a Sakura tomando delicadamente su mano con ambas manos. El Uchiha se acerco ligeramente a el para quedar parado al lado suyo.

Así estuvieron, no supieron cuanto sin hablar, unicamente contemplandola, compartiendo el silencio que invadia la habitacion mientras esperaban con todo su corazon que la pelirrosa despertara. Así siguieron sabra Dios cuanto, hasta que cuando llego la noche Naruto rompio con el silencio.

-No te lo dije- explico - pero en mi viaje lejos perdi al maestro Jiraya.

Sasuke no volteo a verlo, su atencion se encontraba en la pelirrosa que se encontraba inconciente frente a el. Sin embargo algo en su interior lo hizo comprender que su compañero hablaba de algo serio por lo que decidio atender.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esta muerto- dijo Naruto con la voz entrecortada- Pain lo mato. El era su maestro y aun así lo mato.

Las manos del Uchiha se transformaron en puños. El sabia lo que Jiraya significaba para Naruto, y perderlo era como perder al padre que su compañero nunca logro tener. Por lo que Sasuke entendia a la perfeccion el como se sentia.

-Debiste disfrutar el matarlo entonces- siseo por respuesta.

Naruto no respondio por unos instantes para despues mirando hacia Sakura decidio responder.

-No lo hice Sasuke- hizo una pauta- No mate a Pain.

Sasuke no respondio, estaba anonadado por la respuesta de su compañero. Sin embargo eso no era todo lo que Naruto tenia que declarar.

-Deje que se fuera- dijo sin mas.

-¡¿Qué tu que?!- pregunto el Uchiha molesto.

-Deje que se fuera- explico sereno- El decia que este mundo se regia por una gran e inagotable cadena de venganza. El mato a Jiraya, lo normal seria que yo lo hubiese matado a el, pero despues alguien iria a vengarlo tratando de matarme a mi.

-Muchas veces esa es la unica forma dobe.

-Sin embargo mi maestro pensaba diferente. Matar no es la forma de solucionar una pelea, un desacuerdo, matar no resolveria jamas una guerra Sasuke.

-Muchas veces no tenemos otra opcion Naruto, crei que lo entendias.

-Siempre tenemos opcion Sasuke-replico el rubio mientras su compañero lo observaba.

-Naruto!- se escucho la voz de alguien que lo llamaba a lo lejos.

Ambos chicos voltearon para encontrarse con Shizune que los observaba desde la puerta.

-El consejo te esta buscando- explico la ayudante de la Hokage.

El rubio asintio lentamente al tiempo que Shizune se retiraba. Naruto dirigio una ultima mirada a Sakura para levantarse lentamente de su asiento y comenzar a retirarse. En ese trayecto Sasuke no le dirigio la palabra ni una sola vez y no fue hasta que el rubio llego a la puerta de salia que pronuncio palabra.

-No fue facil- dijo volteando hacia su compañero de medio lado- el dejarlo ir.

Sasuke volteo a mirarle.

-Sin embargo- prosiguio Naruto- queria demostrar que encontraria una forma. Era lo que Jiraya hubiera deseado. Es lo que Sakura tambien hubiese deseado.

Naruto dirigio su mirada a la pelirrosa que seguia sin despertar.

-Es por eso que debe despertar- explico a Sasuke que lo observaba sin empresion en su mirada- Ya perdi a Jiraya, no puedo perderla a ella tambien.

Y dicho esto salio de la habitacion dejando al azabache solo con Sakura.

Mientras tanto Itachi se encontraba explicando su historia de principio a final, no omitio detalles exceptuando el quien lo había mandado a matar a su familia junto a su clan.

-Mi unica condicion fue salvar a Sasuke- explico con la voz cortada- Nada me costo tanto como dejarlo.

La chica lo miraba estupefacta. La historia de Itachi era demasiado abrumadora para entenderse en una sola noche.

-Para ser un genio te comportaste como un idiota.

El chico la miro extrañado.

-Pudiste haberselo dicho- explico ella- no tenias que hacerlo todo tu solo, tal vez si hubieses hablado, el lo hubiera entendido, tu familia lo hubiera entendido.

-Si lo he pensando, sin embargo no siempre se tiene tiempo para pensar en el que pudiera haber pasado.

-Lo se.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Me alegra- prosigio Itachi con cautela- que mi hermano se haya topado con amigos como tu y Naruto, inclusive Kakashi. No tengo como agradecer todo lo que lo han cuidado.

-Tu hermano no necesita que lo cuiden Itachi- explico Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado- aprendio a hacerlo solo.

Itachi rio.

-Sasuke sabe cuidarse de las cosas fisicas, sin embargo son ustedes los que lo vuelven fuerte, sus sentimientos hacia ustedes lo hacen fuerte.

-Creo que estas equivocado- replico ella- tu hermano no es una persona emocional.

-Sin embargo nunca ha dejado de cuidarte.

Sakura lo observo con cautela.

-Sasuke siempre fue el mas sensible de todos los Uchiha, muy parecido a mi madre en ese aspecto, es por eso que prefiere guardarse sus emociones hacia el resto.

-Eso no tiene sentido Itachi.

-Cuando Sasuke quiere, lo hace con todo su ser, se entrega en cuerpo y alma a ella, y es por eso que le asusta tanto. Ya lo perdio todo una vez. Le aterra volver a hacerlo.

La pelirrosa lo observo en silencio.

-Es por eso que necesito pedirte que lo cuides.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

Itachi hizo un pauta mientras acomodaba sus ideas para despues dirigir su mirada nuevamente al cielo.

-Mi hermano es propenso a la sombras. Es su capacidad de amar con todo su corazon lo que causa que sea vulnerable. Es de esas sombras de lo que debes cuidarlo Sakura.

-¿Por qué me pides esto Itachi?

-Por que aunque no lo entienda, mi hermano te escucha. Llegas a el de una forma que ni siquiera Naruto puede hacerlo. Si existe alguien que pueda salvarlo eres tu.

-¿Salvarlo?- pregunto extrañada -¿de quien?

-De si mismo.

-Pero el esta bien ahora.

-Pero no lo estara- explico Itachi- Hay gente afuera Sakura que conspira para algo mas grande y tenebroso de lo que podría ahora explicarte.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiese replicar sintio como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a iluminarse y la presencia de Itachi se volvia cada vez ams y mas difusa.

-Intentaran arrastrarlo a las sombras Sakura, no importa cuanto tambalee no dejes que eso pase.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién planea todo esto?- quizo saber desesperada.

-Ya no queda tiempo, debes irte- explico Itachi con una calida sonrisa mientras su alrededor se iluminaba aun mas y mas.

-Pero aun tengo mucho que entender- replico ella.

-Lo siento Sakura- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- Sera en otra ocacion.

Y dio un ligero golpe en su frente para despues desaparecer en un has de luz antes de que todo alrededor de Sakura se transformara en un entorno borroso.

Sasuke se acerco ligeramente hacia Sakura. Se veia tan tranquila que cualquiera que no supiese de su delicada condicion pensaria que se encontraba dormida.

-Molestia- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillon junto a ella.

El Uchiha no se había retirado de su lado desde el momento en el que la había encontrado, no para comer, ni dormir. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, si ella no despertaba algo dentro de el no podia estar tranquilo. Suficiente eran sus preocupaciones por Madara para añadir a esto el delicado estado de la pelirrosa. La miro atentamente una vez mas y acomodo tras su oreja uno de sus largos y rosados cabellos. Sintio su piel contra su mano. Era tan suave, tan calida.

-Desde que regrese, me has repetido hasta el cansancio lo fuerte que te has vuelto- comenzo el Uchiha con la voz tenue- Bien, ahora es un buen momento para probarlo.

La respiracion de Sakura era pautada y Sasuke pudo apreciarla por unos instantes antes de proseguir.

-Debes despertar Sakura, por tus padres, tus amigos. La gente aquí te necesita.

Sasuke guardo silencio un tiempo mientras acariciaba insitntivamente sus mechones rosados.

-No puedes abandonar a Kakashi, a Tsunade, a Naruto.- prosiguio con voz apagada para despues guardar silencio nuevamente.

-No puedes abandonarme a mi...

Se inclino ligeramente hacia ella, y aun cuando todo dentro de el le pedia que se alejara, beso su frente. Sin miedos ni prejuicios, unicamente por que sabia que se arrepentiria toda su vida si no lo hacia. Y cuando estaba decidido a marcharse Sakura desperto.


	24. El fin de la primavera

-¡NO!- grito Sakura al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe de la cama.

Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Itachi no había terminado de explicar su situación, aun había mucho que ella quería saber, sin embargo todo a su alrededor seguía siendo un destello de luz difuminada, lo cual le hizo cuestionarse ¿Dónde estaba Itachi? Y más importante aún ¿Dónde estaba ella? Apretó sus manos por reflejo y entonces lo sintió. Una sensación cálida. Volvió a apretar sus manos para cerciorarse de que no lo había alucinado y nuevamente se topó con aquella sensación que la hacía regresar hacia la tierra cada vez más deprisa. Sintió como la mano que se encontraba atrapada entre la suya respondía ligeramente a los ligeros apretones que ella había provocado. Entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar en aquel entorno borroso y fue hasta que creyó tener una imagen un poco más clara cuando pregunto.

-¿Sasuke?- su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-Hmp- se limitó a responder el al tiempo que inspeccionaba a la peligrosa con urgencia.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Tu...? ¿Cómo?-pregunto la peligrosa aun atolondrada por su despertar tan repentino.

EL Uchiha no soltaba su agarre y sus ojos no dejaban de examinar a aquella delicada pelirrosa. Su pulso, signos vitales, el ladito de su corazón. Su piel estaba fría, fuera de eso parecía que la salud de la chica estaba en orden. Sasuke soltó un ligero suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de aquello sin embargo debía cerciorarse de estar en lo correcto. Levanto por fin la mirada para toparse con aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo veía anonadados.

-Debes descansar- resoplo más como una orden que una sugerencia.

Sin embargo Sakura no se movió, apretó nuevamente su mano y sintió la calidez entre sus dedos. No estaba alucinando. Sasuke realmente se encontraba en aquella habitación con ella. Lo último que recordaba de su compañero era el haberlo visto partir, no consiente de las últimas palabras que le dirijo antes de caer en su profundo sueño. Sintió como el ninja la inspeccionaba de reojo al tiempo que intentaba levantarse de manera pausada. Sasuke estaba impaciente por marcharse, debía encontrar a Tsunade para que pudiese examinar a su compañera de la manera que él deseaba. Objetivamente y a fondo.

-¡Espera!- lo paro la Sakura tomándolo por la muñeca.

-Entiende que debes..!-

Sin embargo su expresión se quedó al aire junto con todos los pensamientos de reproche que pudo haber tenido. Todo se fue por la borda y el tiempo se detuvo al momento en que su cuerpo sintió como Sakura lo atraía hacia ella con una fuerza sacada de sabría Dios donde, para después rodearlo con fuerza en un abrazo.

-Estas vivo- sollozo la pelirrosa quedamente al tiempo que se hundía en su pecho.

Sasuke ni siquiera se movía. Pocas veces en su vida se había quedado sin idea de cómo reaccionar ante alguna inesperada situación. Hoy era una de esas veces. El Uchiha simplemente no se decidía dónde colocar sus manos, no sabía si abrazarla, rodearla delicadamente, tocar su pelo.

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- respondió con voz serena al tiempo que lentamente correspondía a su abrazo. Titubeando. Dudando del contacto miedo a estremecerla.

-Te fuiste, la presencia era fuerte…Tenia un mal presentimiento- explicaba la chica aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Te dije que nada me pasaría.

Sakura analizo sus palabras y levanto sus ojos hacia los de él lentamente.

-Temía que no regresaras- admitió con rubor en sus mejillas.

El chico la miro detenidamente por un tiempo. No tenía una respuesta clara a lo que ella le decía. Aun cuando el supiera que el temor de Sakura temor por ser abandonada era una tontería, la verdad era que la chica no tenía motivos para pensar lo contrario, después de todo, los acontecimientos no estaban de su lado en ese sentido.

-Gracias- exclamo Sakura sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos- por salvarme. De no ser por ti yo posiblemente….

Sasuke acaricio ligeramente su rostro más por instinto que por acto premeditado, para impedir que continuara con sus palabras. No quería escuchar lo que habría pasado de no haberla encontrado. El solo imaginarlo causaba en su interior un desagrado incontrolable.

-Eso ya no importa. Estas a salvo.

-Sí importa!- insistió la chica con firmeza- Estuve a punto de morir Sasuke, pero tú me salvaste y si hoy estoy aquí es únicamente por que tú me encontraste.

-Prometí que lo haría- dijo mirándola con firmeza.

Sakura asintió sonriendo ligeramente por sus palabras. No recordaba a Itachi, ni que casi muere, ni le hecho de que Sasuke era un vengador y debía protegerle. Porque lo único que ella miraba eran aquellos ojos Ónix que la hacían sentir tan segura en un mundo tan demente. Todo alrededor desapareció. El cuarto de hospital, lo frio de las cobijas, el ruido a través de la ventana. Solo estaba ella, con Sasuke que la miraba de una forma que la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable, con sus manos aun entre las suyas y su cuerpo cada vez más cerca del de ella.

-Has despertado!- los interrumpió un grito del otro lado de la entrada.

Sasuke lanzo un suspiro cansado y tan lento como se había acercado a ella sin notarlo, comenzó su camino de regreso a su lugar. Soltó su mano quedamente, alargando el contento por instinto lo más que pudo para después voltear a encarar con ojos mordaces a aquel que le había quitado el cielo con su disturbio.

-Hola Naruto- Saludo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me has tenido preocupado a muerte!- grito el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella a pasos torpes.

-No debes preocuparte- trato de tranquilizarlo ella- estoy bien ahora.

Miro de soslayo a Sasuke que tenía la mirada gacha y sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se levantaba.

-Cuida de ella dobe. Yo iré por Tsunade.

Y sin decir más se alejó de aquella habitación sin mirar atrás consiente de que estaba perdiendo el control de sus impulsos y aceptando por primera ves que tal vez eso no era del todo malo.

Encontró a la Hokage en la sala principal del hospital, agotada y con los brazos cruzados. Sasuke pensó que nunca la había visto tan cansada. Aquella mujer fuerte, valiente y mordaz, se veía ahora, delicada, cansada y triste. No era para menos, la noticia de Jiraya le había pegado como a nadie y el que Sakura también hubiese salido afectada no ayudaba mucho, además las bajas de Konoha habían sido considerable y la Hokage sentía todo el peso caer sobre sus hombros, un peso que el Uchiha tuvo que admitir, no toleraría cualquiera, pero si había alguien capaz de afrontarlo era ella.

-Tsunade- interrumpió el con voz serena.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- pregunto la rubia levantando su mirada hacia la de él lentamente.

 _"Sasuke", Tsunade nunca lo había llamado por su nombre desde su regreso a la aldea._ Pensó el Uchiha mientras la evaluaba de soslayo.

-Es Sakura. Ha despertado.

EL alivio en los ojos de Tsunade era más que notorio. Sus facciones se relajaron, sus pupilas dilataron y leve brillo invadió su pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias al cielo- exclamo con entusiasmo controlado.

-Me gustaría que la revisara- pidió el con firmeza- Solo usted podrá informar correctamente sobre su diagnóstico.

La Hokage únicamente asintió aun atolondrada por la noticia. Sasuke lanzo un suspiro satisfecho y le dirigió una última mirada serena a la Sanin.

-Debería descansar- prosiguió el con cautela- se le ve agotada, será mucho mejor para todos si recupera sus fuerzas.

Y dicho esto el Uchiha se giró rápidamente para retirarse de aquel salón seguido por la mirada de Tsunade que lo seguía anonadada.

-Sasuke!- lo interrumpió antes de que el chico desapareciera.

Sasuke únicamente se giró para encararla, con las manos en sus bolsillos y sin expresión en la cara.

-¿Quién te informo sobre la situación de Sakura?- pregunto únicamente para poder ponerle fin a las dudas que la carcomían.

-Nadie me lo dijo- se limitó el a responder.

 _"Aun después de todo lo que ha pasado el chico no se ha separado de su lado, impresionante"_ pensó la quinta para sus adentros.,

-En tal caso confió en que la has dejado en buenas manos- dijo ella por respuesta.

-En estos momentos se encuentra con Naruto- explico el Uchiha desviando su mirada al sentirse descubierto de nunca haber abandonado el lado de su compañera.

-El podrá cuidarla- sonrió ligeramente Tsunade.

Sin embargo Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Preferiría que usted la inspeccionara.

-Voy a sanarla Sasuke, además… Sakura es fuerte y mi aprendiz, saldrá de esta sin problemas.

EL Uchiha asintió no muy convencido al tiempo que tras una reverencia se disponía a retirarse sin embargo Tsunade lo interrumpió una última vez.

-Y Sasuke- dijo mientras él se detenía de espaldas- tú también deberías descansar, prometo cuidarla hasta tu regreso.

Y sin decir más Sasuke se alejó de la habitación rumbo al cuarto donde había dejado a la pelirrosa, sonrojado y molesto por la insinuación que sintió Tsunade acababa de hacer. Diviso la puerta a escasos metros de distancia y se decidió a entrar con cautela sin embargo nunca espero encontrarse con la imagen que lo aguardaba del otro lado.

Ahí, donde tanto tiempo había pasado el cuidando a la pelirrosa en vela, tomando de su mano, vigilando sus más mínimos vestigios de respuesta, se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojeras pronunciadas que tomaba la mano de aquella que el tanto se había esperado en proteger.

-Sasuke- saludo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa al divisarlo en la entrada.

Garaa se giró ligeramente para poder apreciar a su adversario de frente. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de controlarlo sin embargo esta vez no fue posible, la invasión de celos en su interior fue inevitable. EL debía haber estado ahí, no Sasuke. El debió de haber sido el que la encontrara, defendiera, no perdonaba al Uchiha por haberlo traído de vuelta y menos por haber dejado que se marchara.

El sentimiento era mutuo. Sasuke lo miro con indiferencia, estudiando sus movimientos taciturnos mientras los ojos de Gaara lo examinaban inexpresivos.

-Gaara- se limitó a pronunciar el Uchiha por saludo.

-Sasuke- respondió el Kasekage en el mismo tono de indiferencia.

Sakura los seguía con la mirada consiente de la tensión que comentaba a ser palpable en el ambiente.

-No seas tan duro con el Gaara, fui yo la que decidió buscar a mis padres- intervino tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-Trataremos ese tema en otra ocasión linda, por ahora debes descansar- dijo Gaara sonriendo dulcemente a Sakura mientras regresaba sus ojos firmes hacia los del Uchiha quien observaba la escena molesto.

-Solamente venía a informarles que Tsunade se encuentra en camino, pueden hacer lo que se les plazca- soltó el chico con sorna al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas para retirarse.

-Sasuke..- quiso insistir la pelirrosa.

-Ya oíste a Gaara Sakura y yo n pienso repetirlo, debes descansar y dicho eso salió de la habitación hecho una fiera.

¿Por qué demonios se molestaba tanto?, era de esperarse que el Kasekage regresara después de todo Sakura era su novia… El pensamiento de esto le dejo un amargo sabor en la boca, sin embargo trato de alejarlo lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Realmente era tan idiota como para creer que el merecía más? ¿Después de lo que hizo? ¿De lo que dijo Madara? Madara…. Se maldijo para sus adentros por el encuentro que había tenido con aquel antepasado, sabiendo que la única persona capas de calmarlo se encontraba en aquella habitación en los brazos de otra persona.

-Por un demonio Sasuke!, es solo tu amiga maldita sea!- se regañó cuando los pensamientos comenzaron a abrumarle.

Salió tan molesto por la escena que acababa de presenciar que no se percató de la presencia que hacia él se avecinaba.

-Ten más cuidado- mascullo el pelinegro sin notar que era Tsunade con quien se había atravesado.

-Parece que has recuperado tu tan acostumbrado mal humor Sasuke- replico la Hokage sin rudeza.

-Hmp.

Tsunade lo analizo por unos momentos.

-Pensé que estarías con Sakura.

-No es necesario, se encuentra en perfecta compañía- soltó el Uchiha con veneno.

Tsunade rio ligeramente hacia sus adentros.

-Veo que te has topado con Gaara.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Tu mal humor te delata.

-El Kasekage no me afecta en lo más mínimo Tsunade. Únicamente quiero ir a casa.

La Hokage desistió su impulso de retenerle, después de todo, él se había preocupado por su discípula más que cualquier otra persona y había algo en su actuar cerca de ella que le llevaba a cuestionarse si él era tan malo para Sakura como ella solía creer.

-Te informare sobre su estado una vez termine de examinarle- ofreció Tsunade con parsimonia.

-No creo que sea yo la persona a la que debas notificar sobre ello Hokage.

Sasuke estaba siendo grosero con Tsunade cosa que no resultaba para nada producente a su favor sin embargo no podía evitarlo, era únicamente Sasuke siendo Sasuke y cuando estaba molesto no era la mejor persona con la que te pudieses atravesar.

-De igual manera te notificare- replico ella con firmeza. Sasuke únicamente la miro molesto- Sabes que Sakura no fue la que mando a llamar a Gaara ¿verdad? Si él está aquí es por cuestiones de la aldea. Viene decidido a exterminar a Akatsuki, el incidente de Sakura únicamente acelero el proceso.

-No entiendo pro que asumes que eso me interesa.

-Porque me gustaría que dejaras de ser tan cabeza hueca y entendieras que hay personas que se preocupan tanto por ti como tú por ellas.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Piensa lo que quieras Uchiha- exclamo Tsunade con un poco de molestia mientras lo encaraba- pero analiza esto. Ella es mi alumna y un excelente médico. Pudo haberse curado, tenía una reserva de energía para cuidarse, esa es una regla, sin embargo las guardo para algo, tal vez alguien, sea cual sea el caso, si hoy se encuentra en este estado es porque mi alumna se preocupa más por otras personas de lo que debería.

Y sin decir más desapareció en los pasillos dejando a Sasuke con un mundo de pensamientos que no lograban más que causarle migraña. Tal vez Tsunade tenía razón, después de tanto tiempo en vela, el chico necesitaba descansar.

Mientras tanto en la misma habitacion de aquel hotel.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sakura anonadada.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Garaa haciendose el desentendido.

-Sabes a que me refiero- recalco molesta.

El pelirrojo volteo a mirarla y se encogio ligeramente de hombros.

-Realmente no fue nada.

-Fuiste grosero.

-Cortante es la palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- pregunto cansada.

El chico tomo aire y trato de relajarse. Sabia que no estaba siendo razonable pero los celos no eran su fuerte al momento de controlarlos, y con toda esta distancia y el Uchiha cerca de la pelirrosa la verdad era que Gaara estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-Lo siento- se disculpo a regañadientes- es solo que la situacion me pone como loco.

-Se que todas las decisiones del consejo han sido complicadas ultimamente pero…

-No es eso Sakura- exploto el pelirrojo ante ella –Es todo, su regreso, los ataques de Akatsuki, la maldita distancia.

Sakura lo miraba aun un poco deshubicada. Aquel pelirrojo tierno que trataba de cuidarla, tan seguro y sereno se encontraba hecho un despojo de emociones. Nunca lo había visto tan humano y nunca había sentido tanta ternura por el como lo hacia en ese momento.

-Todo saldra bien- dijo tomando ligeramente su mano.

-Eso sigues repitiendo.

-Y así sera hasta el final.

-Y aun así hoy te encuentras en el hospital.

-Ayudaba a los aldeanos. Sabes que no podia dejarlos. Sasuke me encontro cuando las circustancias le permitieron su llegada, no puedes enojarte con el por eso. No es su deber cuidarme Gaara.

El chico respiraba pausadamente y con pezades. Apreto la mano de Sakura y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No. No es su trabajo cuidarte Sakura- hablo firme y con voz serena- sin embargo si es mi trabajo protegerte y si estoy molesto es por que debi haber sido yo el que impidiera que tu salieras lastimada en ese campo de batalla.

-Yo decidi ser parte del campo de batalla- explico ella lo mas dulce que pudo.

El chico acerco su mano a su mejilla y sus ojojs se nublaron de la mas profunda tristeza.

-No me imagino que hubiera hecho si algo llegara a pasarte.

Ella unicamente sonrio hacia su acompañante, aun cuando la calidez en su interior se sintiera diferente, Gaara seguia siendo Gaara y a su lado ella se sentia protegida. El chica jamas dejaria que nada le pasase y ella lo queria por eso. Sin embargo la voz de Tsunade interrumpio la habitacion.

-Me alegra saber que has despertado.

-¿No creera que le dejaria toda la diversion a usted sola o si?- rio Sakura.

-Nos diste un buen susto a todos- explico Tsunade mas seria- Gaara, es bueno verte la cara nuevamente.

-Hola a ti tambien Tsunade.

-Me gustaria inspeccionar a Sakura unos instantes ¿te iportaria darme un tiempo a solas con ella?.

-En los absoluto- respondio el Kasekage mientras se acercaba a plantar un delicado beso en los labios de la pelirrosa.

-Te veo pronto.

Y dicho esto se dispuso a abandonar aquella sala de hospital sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

-Tsunade.

-¿Si?- pregunto la quinta volteando ligeramente.

-Me gustaria que me notificaras una vez que termines. Hay unos… Asuntos que debemos tratar.

Tsunade dudo por unos instantes para despues asentir ligeramente. Gaara tomo su inclinacion como una respuesta positiva a lo que había pedido por lo que unicamente hizo una ligera inclinacion para proceder a retirarse.

Sakura por su lado los miraba sin comprender de lo que hablaban. Estaba un poco arta de los jeugos en clave y de los "asuntos" que Gaara debia de atender, ¿por qué no les llamaban por su nombre? ¿Cuál era el punto de tanto misterio? Suspiro pesadamente y meneo la cabeza con pesadez.

-Debes relajarte- le indico su maestras.

-Esta cambiando maestra….- solto la chica sin pensar.

-¿Quién Gaara?

Sakura unicamente asintio.

-Yo creeria que sigue siendo el mismo.

-Esta distante.

-Tiene asuntos importantes.

-Nunca había sido escusa anteriormente.

-Puede que sus motivos sean mas fuertes ahora.

-Espero que no tarde en arreglarles- suspiro Sakura cansada.

Tsunade la observo por unos instantes.

-¿A que le tienes miedo Sakura?- pregunto con voz pausada.

-No lo se, supongo que a la distancia que estamos se ha ido creando.

Tsunade sigui su inspeccion mientras escuchaba a su aprendiz dedicadamente.

-Me preocupa que entre tantas prioridades comience a olvidarme- admitio Sakura sin estar muy segura de lo que decia.

Tsunade tomo su rostro para forzarla a mirarle y se aseguro de leer en aquellos ojojs esperalda los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica.

-¿No sera acaso que te aterra que la que lo olvide seas tu?

Sakura la miraba con fiereza.

-Lo quiero Tsunade- su voz era firme.

-Nunca dije que no lo hicieras.

-Entonces no entiendo tu pregunta.

-Posiblemente solo sean ideas mias- explico la Hookage encogiendose de hombros- crei haber visto algo en la forma que mirabas al Uchiha pero tal vez fue algo que me invente para poder molestarle.

-No se a que te refieres- respondio la pelirrosa con rubor en las mejillas- pero lo he repetido mil veces, el y yo unicamente somos amigos.

-Y te creo- respondio Tsunade con una sonrisa al tiempo que terminaba de examinarla.

-Bien!- repondio la chica con firmeza- ¿Qué tal el chequeo?

-Al parecer todo se encuentra en orden.

-¿Lo suficiente como para ir a casa?

-Tsunade dudo por unos instantes.

-Solo si tienes alguien que pueda revisarte.

-Entonces me gustaria retirarme- explico la chica feliz de poder dejar el hospital.

-No creas que cambiaras el rumbo de la conversacion tan facilmente, aun no hemos terminado- la regaño Tsunade.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar maestra- replico la pelirrosa.

-Sabes que no es cierto.

-¿A que pretendes llegar con esto? ¿Crei que te gustaba Gaara?- reprocho Sakura con un puchero.

-Unicamente quiero que entiendas- explico la Hokage con una delicadeza de madre.

-¿Qué entienda que?- exploto Sakura cansada – No quiero cambiar nada. Estaba feliz como estaba. Lo sigo siendo. No quiero que eso cambie.

Tsunade se acerco ligeramente hacia Sakura para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Me gustaria que entendieras que no habria nada de malo si cambiara- los ojos de la pelirrosa se comenzaron a nublar y Tsunade la estrecho en un abrazo- Sea cual sea lo que decidas, sabes que estare para apoyarte.

Despues de eso beso su frente y busco su rostro para reconfortarle con una sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir- se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Gaara.

-No estas interrumpiendo- explico Sakura mientras sonreia ligeramente al tiempo que se desprendia un poco del abrazo de su maestra- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te vez preocupado.

Gaara la miraba con temor palpante en sus pupilas dilatadas. Sakura pudo notar el control que ejercia sobre su cuerpo para no delatar sus respiraciones prolongadas y tuvo miedo de cualquiese que fuese el motivo que tenia a Gaara de aquella manera.

-Sakura creo que deberias estar sentada- comezo ligeramente.

-Le he informado que puede retirarse. Al parecer todo esta en orden de milagro- explico Tsunade sin comprender la actitud del Kasekage.

-Aun así creo que deberia sentarse.

-¿Gaara?- pregunto Sakura nuevamente al tiempo que el chico se acercaba a ella con pasos decididos- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El chico miro a la Hokage largamente para despues posar sus ojos sobre los de Sakura.

-Estuve investigando sobre los afectados en el ataque- explico el Kazekage lo mas sereno que pudo.

\- ¿Aun dato nuevo sobre Akatsuki?- pregunto Tsunade confundida.

-No exactamente- respondio Gaara.

-¿De quien entonces?- pregunto Sakura sin comprender la actitud del Kazekage.

Gaara dudo por unos momentos para finarlmente mirar a Sakura a los ojos.

-Tengo informacion sobre tus padres.

Sakura guardo silencio. Ni siquiera quiso preguntar. Por que la oprecion en su pecho mas la tension en el ambiente solo podia indicar que fuesen las que fuesen las noticias de Gaara, no podian ser en lo absoluto buenas.

Mientras tanto Sasuke atravezo la puerta de su casa abandonada desde hacia ya varias noches. Le sorprendio encontrar todo tal y como lo habian dejado el ultimo día. Los platos en el destilador y las cobijas en el suelo. Le sorprendio brevemente que Naruto no se hubiese dignado a limpir su parte sin embargo recordo de quien estaba hablando y se sintio ingenuo por siquiera considerarlo. Sin embargo una presencia a sus espaldas lo hizo reaccionar.

-Vaya, hasta que has vuelto- respingo Karin con amargura a sus espaldas.

-Dejame en paz.

-Venga Sasuke, la verdad es que todos estabamos preocupados- explico Suitgetsu desde la distancia- No te habiamos visto desde el atentado y como comprenderas las cosas no fueron del todo placenteras aquella tarde.

-No tienes que recordarlo- apunto el azabache con molestia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura?- pregunto Juugo con timidez mientras se acercaba.

-Esta mejor ahora- explico Sasuke lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

-Lamentamos no poder rescatarla a tiempo Sasuke- comenzo Suigetsu mientras seguia a Juugo- nos pidio que salvaramos a los enfermos y sabes lo terca que puede ponerse al respecto la pelirrosa.

Sasuke nego con la cabeza mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones.

-No debieron escucharla.

-Lo sabemos, pero sabes que no es tan sencillo- apunto Juugo.

-Molestia- bramo el Uchiha para sus adentros.

-En serio lo sentimos Sasuke, sabes que somos admiradores de la señorita Sakura- explico Suigetsu con delicadeza.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molesto por el comentario.

-No se preocupes- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-A donde vas?- pregunto Karin molesta. Desde su regreso no había podido verle despues de todo. No podia perder terreno.

-Necesito estar solo, los busco al rato- bramo mientras se alejaba.

Juugo y Suitgetsu asintieron al tiempo que abandonaban la habitacion sin embargo Karin lo sigui decidida hasta su dormitorio.

-No puedes simplemente molestarte por algo que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros Sasuke- grito la pelirrosa al tiempo que lo seguia.

-Deja de molestar Karin eres la persona que menos deseo ver ahora- bramo Sasuke con molestia.

-No era mi deber protegerla Sasuke, tu sabes que cada quien ve por sus intereses en batalla.

-Si ¿y que tal despues?- replico este con molestia que le quemaba la garganta- sabes que una mordida de tus dotes la abrian sanado y simplemente nadie sabia donde estabas.

-Nadie que no seas tu puede morderme Sasuke- explico Karin indignada.

-Eso no me importa, en serio simplemente dejame solo!

-Tengo algo de que hablarte- explico la pelirroja al tiempo que se acercaba a el peligrosamente sin importarle la rabia que sabia que lo embargaba.

-Entiende que no hay nada que peudas decir que me haga querer escucharte.

-¿Estas seguro?

Sasuke no respondio unicamente la miro con firmeza esperando que la pelirroja no fuese lo suficientemente tonta como para provocarle.

-¿Ni siquiera si es sobre los padres de Sakura?- explico Karin ya sin coqueteria y con la voz mas seria.

-¿Que sabes de ellos?- quizo saber Sasuke.

-Te prometi que le ayudaria a encontrarles.

-Responde mi pregunta. ¿Estan bien?

Karin se acerco hasta tenerlo a pocos centimetros de su cara, sin embargo algo en su interior comenzaba a desmoronarse. La mirada de Sasuke era preocupada, y ella sabia que no era por la condicion de los Haruno si no mas bien por lo que ellos implicaban para su hija. Miro a aquel hombre que tanto se decia haber amado y comprendio que se encontraba ante una batalla que ya conocia perdida, pues nunca había visto a Sasuke preocuparse tanto por una persona ajena a su familia y la preocupacion en sus ojojs delataban el cariño que negaba tener por la pelirrosa.

-Karin- repitio firmemente con voz ronca- ¿Se encuentras los Haruno bien?

La pelirrosa lo miro con melancolia al tiempo que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Creo que deberias volver al hospital, tambien deberias de llamar a Naruto- se limito a responder- Sakura va a nececitarles.

-Dime de una buena vez Karin ¿Qué paso con los padres de Sakura?- grito Sasuke.

-Estan muertos Sasuke- dijo Karin con la voz cortada mientras Sasuke la miraba sin expresion en su cara- Los padres de sakura murieron en la batalla.


	25. Sentimientos perdidos

-¿Estas bromeando no es cierto? Por favor dime que estas bromeando – pregunto Sakura aun confundida por el choque de emociones.

La mirada de Gaara era de profunda tristeza. Por su familia, por ella, por saber que el no seria suficiente para llenar el vacío que la perdida de sus padres implicaba.

La miro nuevamente con firmeza para negar sus suplicas con un gesto de cabeza.

-Me gustaría que así fuera- respondió con voz cortada al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Estaba pálida, confundida y mareada.

Tsunade por su parte la miraba angustiada y una mirada de enojo atravesó la mirada de Gaara.

-¡Como se te ocurre darle una noticia de esa magnitud en este estado! ¡Por Dios Gaara te creía una persona mas consiente caray!

-Ella merecía saberlo- explico el lo mas sereno que pudo, sin embargo sabia que la Hokage tenia todo el derecho a reprocharle.

-No tengo duda de eso Kazekage, pero no creo que ahora fuese….

-Deseo ir a casa- interrumpió Sakura quedamente.

No había lagrimas en su rostro, ni siquiera dolor, lo único que había era una expresión sombría de indiferencia que nunca antes había surcado su cara.

-Sakura, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo ¿no es así?- indico Tsunade tocando delicadamente el hombro de la pelirrosa. – No debes hacerte la fuerte.

Sakura únicamente sonrió con debilidad hacia su maestra mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, esta bien, solo quiero ir a casa.

Tsunade la miro no muy convencida, la reacción de Sakura era lo opuesto a lo que ella hubiese esperado de alguien tan emocional como su discípula. Quería que llorara, pataleara, rompiera cosas, sin embargo se encontraba inalterable con el único deseo de volver a su hogar.

-Tsunade tiene razón linda- intervino Gaara al tiempo que se acercaba a ella- creo que será mejor que te quedes a descansar.

Tomo el rostro de Sakura delicadamente entre manos y se inclino para besar su frente. La pelirrosa ni siquiera se movió, únicamente subió un de sus manos hasta las de Gaara e hizo que este volteara a verla.

-Por favor- pidió suplicante- necesito ir a casa.

La miro con tristeza sin saber que hacer para contener dentro de el lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Claro- dijo tomándola de la mano- vamos.

Sakura lo siguió, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que estaba con el. Únicamente que esta vez sus ojos no se iluminaron ni sus mejillas se sonrojaron al contacto. No esta vez ella se encontraba perdida en un lugar al que no podría alcanzarla. Miro a Tsunade quien le devolvió la mirada preocupada.

Ambos lo sabían y esto les preocupaba. Sakura era una bomba de tiempo, solo esperaba estar cerca cuando esta estallara.

-Karin- pidió Sasuke con voz firme- llama a Naruto en este instante, dile que es urgente.

La pelirroja ni siquiera reprocho, lo miro largamente una vez mas para después proceder a retirarse. Estaba a punto de perder a Sasuke de vista cuando algo en su interior la detuvo.

-Sasuke- dijo quedamente.

El chico únicamente la observo.

-Dile que lo siento.

Y sin mas abandono la casa en busca de Uzumaki, debía encontrarlo no por cariño a la pelirrosa, que a decir verdad seguía considerando como rival eterno si no por que comprendía el dolor que esta estaba sufriendo. No se lo deseaba a nadie.

-¿Puedes quedarte en mi departamento si lo deseas?- ofreció Gaara mientras acariciaba su mano.

-No- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- tienes muchas ocupaciones en la aldea.

-Puedo quedarme contigo si es necesario- insistió el.

-Llevas meses planeando lo que sea que estas planeando Gaara- explico ella con una débil sonrisa- estaré bien.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte.

-Lo se.

El sonrió delicadamente.

-En serio lo siento Sakura.

La chica únicamente tomo su mano entre las suyas y le planto un beso delicado.

-También yo.

Para Karin encontrar a Naruto fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba. Se encontraba llegando a casa justo cuando Karin estaba por irse. La miro con recelo sin embargo noto la ligera preocupación en su rostro.

-Sasuke te busca- se limito a decir.

-Gracias- respondió el.

Sin mas, se adentro en la casa en busca del pelinegro. No lo veía en ningún lado por lo que decidió buscarlo en su habitación. Lo encontró recargado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Naruto nervioso.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es por Sakura?

Esta vez Sasuke levanto la vista para poder mirarlo y luego asintió.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Volvió a recaer? ¿Por qué demonios no estas en el hospital con ella?- demando el Uzumaki casi a gritos.

Sin embargo Sasuke lo paro en seco implantase con firmeza frente a el.

-Cálmate Naruto, ella esta bien, por lo menos físicamente bien.

-¿A que te refieres con físicamente?

-Es por sus padres- continuo Sasuke pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Naruto.

-¿Están ellos bien? ¿Los han encontrado?

-No- respondió Sasuke con molestia- ellos no están bien, ellos… murieron.

-Por un demonio!- exclamo Naruto.

Sasuke lo recrimino con la mirada.

-Lo siento, ¿cómo esta ella?.

-No lo se- respondió el Uchiha- no la he visto.

-¿Entonces como…?

-Karin me dio la noticia.

-¿Crees que ella lo sepa? Es decir Sakura.

-A estas alturas me parece probable.

-Debe estar destrozada.

-Hmp.

Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio, debatiendo por un tiempo.

-Te ves cansado- dijo Naruto en dirección a Sasuke.

-Me he visto peor- respondió este.

Ambos rieron.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto el rubio con voz preocupada.

-Estar ahí para ella- sentencio Sasuke.

Naruto asintió sabiendo que en estas situaciones era lo único que podían hacer ya. Demostrarle que no importara que pasaba, ella no se encontraría sola.

No paso mucho rato cuando la puerta de la entrada hizo ruido, Sasuke y Naruto reconocieron la presencia en seguida.

-Ve a ducharte- hablo Naruto antes de que su amigo pudiese reprochar – Yo me encargo.

Sasuke lo miro de una manera que Naruto casi creyó imaginar significaba gracias. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigido a la regadera.

Una vez que Sasuke abandono la habitación Naruto se dirigió a la entrada para recibir a los recién llegados, tomo aire y trato de tranquilizarse aunque debía admitir que el bueno para actuar con la cabeza fría era Sasuke no el, sin embargo esta vez debía esforzarse.

-Gaara- Saludo Naruto cortésmente mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenas noches Naruto- respondió este.

Detrás de el, escondida entre las sombras estaba Sakura, parecía una ninfa jugando entre la penumbra de la noche, tan silenciosa y frágil que Naruto tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no salir a agobiarla con preguntas y afecto.

-Ha sido un día cansado- explico Gaara.

-Ya me he enterado- respondió Naruto.

Gaara tomo el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos mientras la miraba con anhelo.

-Debo ir con el consejo- explico en casi un susurro.

-Lo se- respondió ella.

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme ¿de acuerdo?

-Estaré bien- dijo Sakura lo mas convincente que pudo.

-¿De acuerdo?- insistió el con su mirada firme en la de ella.

-Prometo llamarte si decido quebrarme.

En los labios de Gaara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que los ojos esmeralda de Sakura lo inspeccionaban por completo.

-Te amo- dijo al tiempo que le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti- sonrió ella dulcemente.

Naruto por su parte pretendía que se distraía mirando a cualquier otro lado para no sentirse como un intruso en aquella delicada escena.

Gaara se alejo delicadamente de Sakura para después despedirse de Naruto con una ligera inclinación, Naruto respondió el gesto inclinándose de igual forma para luego mirar como se desaparecía entre las sombras.

Miro a Sakura quien aun se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, y se percato de que ella también lo miraba.

-Hey- saludo la pelirrosa con una débil sonrisa.

-Hey- respondió el.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Naruto no pudo resistir el impulso y la envolvió en un fuerte y delicado abrazo. Sakura se desconcertó en un principio por lo inesperado del movimiento sin embargo pasado unos segundos correspondió el abrazo de su amigo para hundir su rostro a la altura de sus hombros.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Naruto con la voz cortada.

-Lo se.

Se adentraron en la sala, Naruto la seguía de cerca analizando sus movimientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura mientras se acomodaba en la cocina.

-Estas extraña- respondió Naruto.

-Hoy es el día que desperté de mi sueño eterno para enterarme que había perdido a mis padres. Caray, no me imagino por que podría estar diferente- respondió la pelirrosa con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Estas demasiado tranquila- apunto el rubio con seriedad.

-Solo estoy cansada- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se servía una taza de te caliente.

-Vamos Sakura hasta tu tienes que admitir que es extraño!

-Déjalo Naruto enserio necesito descansar- replico la pelirrosa con un toque de molestia al tiempo que salía de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

-No, no, no- protesto Naruto mientras la seguía- Sakura, lo normal es que expreses lo que sientes en momentos como estos.

-Y eso es lo que vengo diciéndote todo este tiempo Naruto, estoy cansada, quiero estar sola.

Sin embargo Naruto no se iba a dar por vencido, sentía que su amiga tenia que sacarlo, gritar patalear, llorar cuando menos, no era normal que se reprimiera con una noticia tan fuerte como aquella.

-Habla conmigo Sakura.

-Por Favor Naruto no insistas- replico ella lo mas amable que pudo al tiempo que se metía en su habitación.

-¿Por qué no? créeme se exactamente como te sientes.

-No Naruto no lo sabes!- exploto Sakura.

-Se que parece que no, pero si lo hago y Sasuke también- insistió el rubio.

\- Bien! Entonces explícame como mi vida paso de una noche tranquila, a un ataque de Akatsuki que acabo con mi familia, por que lo ultimo que yo recuerdo es haber estado feliz hasta ese ataque, desmallarme después de horas de lucha para despertar y enterarme, de la forma menos sutil posible que mis padres habían muerto!

Naruto se quedo tieso por la reacción de la pelirrosa. Sakura había pasado de una seriedad indescriptible a un enojo incontrolable. La chica miro a su amigo quien la observaba anonadado y se arrepintió de haber explotado con el, tomo aire para proceder a disculparse sin embargo algo en el rostro de Naruto la hizo detener sus palabras.

-Bien! Desahogalo ya estamos progresando- explico feliz el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Disculparse? ¿Después de eso? Ni en un millón de años.

-Dios! Eres increíble, ni siquiera entiendes lo cansada que me siento!- resoplo Sakura exasperada.

-Ok, es abrumador si lo pones de ese modo- explico Naruto ya no tan seguro si debería de seguir hablando.

-Es abrumador de cualquier modo!- replico la pelirrosa, sin embargo recordó que Naruto no deseaba ningún mal solo estaba siendo Naruto.

-Por favor Naruto- pidió lo mas calmada que pudo- lo único que te pido es que me dejes descansar he tenido suficiente por el día de hoy.

El chico no parecía muy convencido sin embargo había prometido a Sasuke no alterarla y ya había roto con aquella parte del trato

-De acuerdo- accedió a regañadientes.

-Gracias.

Naruto suspiro derrotado mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Pero si quieres halarlo ya sabes donde encontrarme- contraataco antes de salir.

-Buenas noches Naruto.

-En serio, no importa que sea de madrugada.

Sakura tomo uno de sus cojines y se lo aventó a la puerta para que por fin la dejara relajarse.

-Considerare tu agresión como una reacción secundaria al dolor que estas sintiendo- grito Naruto desde la sala. Y aunque Sakura no quisiera aceptarlo por lo enojada que se encontraba con el en esos momentos, el comentario provoco una ligera sonrisa.

Sasuke salió de la regadera, con sus pantalones de pijama y una camisa azul doblada a la altura de los codos que le daba un toque despreocupado sin dejar de hacerlo guapo. Se paso la toalla por la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su cuarto únicamente para encontrarse con Naruto ahí.

-¿Debes hablar con ella?- soltó Naruto antes de que el Uchiha pudiese decir algo.

-No creo que sea lo mas adecuado- replico el con seriedad.

-Ella debe hablar de esto Sasuke.

-Lo hará cuando este lista- explico el mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de su recamara- además si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué no hablas tu con ella?

-Lo he intentado. No funciono- explico Naruto desviando su mirada.

Sasuke dio un respingo de molestia. Una cosa le había pedido. No alterarla, y era lo único que el chico había logrado tras menos de 20 minutos de charla.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Gaara?- pregunto Sasuke con recelo.

-Por que no dejas de ser tan idiota- exploto Naruto con molestia.

Sasuke únicamente lo miro con seriedad.

-El ya lo intento y no obtuvo resultado grandísimo dobe. Si dejaras atrás tu maldito ego comprenderías por que te lo estoy pidiendo.

-Entonces explícamelo por que no lo entiendo.

-Puedes hacerte estúpido todo lo que quieras Sasuke pero tu y yo sabemos que si hay alguien a quien ella vaya a escuchar eres tu- apunto Naruto con firmeza mientras hacia un ligera pausa- bueno también posiblemente Tsunade pero sobre todo tu.

Sasuke cambio su postura, se inclino ligeramente hacia delante mientras cruzaba sus manos de manera reflexiva. Si quería ir con ella, simplemente no sabia como, ni por que, ni como controlar esas malditas ansias de abrazarla que surgieron desde que despertó en el hospital.

-Si no lo haces por hazlo por ella Sasuke- pidió Naruto con aire cansado- te necesita amigo.

Sasuke no respondió. Observo al rubio por unos instantes y recargo su cabeza contra sus manos mientras analizaba sus opciones. Naruto comenzó a removerse impaciente cuando de repente Sasuke se levanto con firmeza para sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra y abandonarlo en el cuarto. Naruto sonrió de medio lado agradecido por el efecto que Sakura podía causar. El efecto que ambos se causasen, quien sabe, tal vez y son dos piezas imperfectas destinadas a embonar después de todo.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, traía un largo suéter con el que se arropaba mientras de pie observaba a as estrellas por el enorme ventanal de su alcoba. No quería hablar con nadie, necesitaba relajarse para poder arreglar el embrollo de su mente y corazón. Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola. Sin embargo sintió una presencia acercarse, supuso que seria Naruto que insistiría en que hablaran por lo que soltó un suspiro resignada.

-Por favor entiende que no quiero hablar- replico sin voltear a mirar la cara de su acompañante.

-De acuerdo. No hablaremos- respondió Sasuke con voz ronca.

La chica se volteo y la sorpresa invadió su rostro, Sasuke se encontraba en el marco de su puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos observándola a la distancia.

-Sasuke…- susurro sin poder evitarlo.

El pelinegro se quedo en la distancia, indeciso, nervioso, como si no supiera cual debería ser el siguiente paso.

-Lo siento, puedo irme si lo…

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar, Sakura ya había atravesado la distancia que los separaba, lo abrazo por la cintura al tiempo que hundía su rostro en su pecho. Sasuke estaba anonadado, como aquella mañana en el hospital en la cual no sabia donde deberían ir sus manos, el abrazo lo había tomado por sorpresa sin embargo esta vez se repuso mas rápidamente. La sintió estremecerse entre su pecho, sus respiraciones prolongadas y su pulso que comenzaba a acelerarse, la rodeo con ambos brazos deseando absorber el todo dolor que ella estaba sintiendo.

La sostuvo un largo tiempo, de manera fuerte y protectora, y ella por su lado se aferraba a su cintura sintiendo como poco a poco la barrera que había creado en su interior comenzaba a desmoronarse. Sakura se estremeció a lo que Sasuke únicamente apretó mas el abrazo al tiempo que con una mano comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos de manera dulce y delicada. Así pasaron minutos que pudieron convertirse en horas, hasta que Sakura lentamente se separo lo suficiente para poder apreciar el rostro de Sasuke, sus ojos se toparon con aquellos pozos negros que la observaban de una manera diferente, delicada, y no pudo mas que sonreír ligeramente de medio lado al sentir el escalofrió que este hecho provocaba en ella.

-Todo el mundo esta a la espera de que me desmorone- explico con voz apagada.

Sasuke suspiro lentamente conmovido ante la actitud inocente de la chica. Sabia que aun cuando fuese ella la que debería estar sufriendo, se negaba a que los demás se dieran cuenta del dolor por el que pasaba, aguantando su pesar únicamente para no preocuparlos. Quería demostrar que era fuerte, que podía sobrellevarlo, si iba a sufrir, lo haría en silencio.

Siguió observándola detenidamente al tiempo que tomaba uno de sus mechones rosas para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Sabes que no habría nada de malo si así fuera verdad?

-¿Qué me desmoronara?- pregunto la chica dudosa.

Sasuke asintió.

La pelirrosa medito sus palabras un momento para después soltar un largo suspiro de resignación.

-No estoy segura de lo que debería creer- se limito a decir.

-¿Qué te parece si te traigo una taza de te?- ofreció Sasuke sin entender realmente el motivo.

-Si, creo que eso seria bueno para empezar.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina, no sabia `por que había ofrecido aquella bebida sin embargo la respuesta pareció agradarle. Aun había muchas dudas en la cabeza del Uchiha, dudas que no se atrevía a tocar, por ejemplo, ¿cómo habían muerto sus padre? ¿sufrieron a caso? ¿Qué tenia que ver Akatsuki y Madara en todo esto?. Madara… Se sacudió los pensamientos de repente, aun no era tiempo para preocuparse por aquello.

Estaba a punto de llevar el te cuando una brillante idea le hizo imaginar quien podría ayudarle. Supuso que salir de sus dudas seria una buena forma de consolar a su compañera.

Tomo el teléfono y marco un numero que no pensó necesitar a la brevedad.

-¿Diga?- se escucho la voz de Karin del otro lado.

-Necesito saber algo.

-Sasuke!- la voz de Karin era de total alegría- Dime lo que sea.

-¿Sabes como murieron?

La alegría se fue por la borda.

-Es tarde para hablar de los padres de Sakura- replico dolida.

-Es una simple pregunta Karin.

La pelirroja suspiro, aunque quisiera, sabia que no podría negarle lo que quería por mucho tiempo.

-Estaban ayudando a alguien.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Estaban desalojando el condominio, había mucha gente, sin embargo ellos no se marchaban, estaban ayudando a ls mas convalecientes.

Sasuke guardo silencio al otro lado de la línea y Karin prosiguió.

-Al verlos, creo que entendí de donde Sakura había sacado su actitud salvadora. No se irían hasta que no quedara nadie.

-¿Y tu os viste?- indago Sasuke con firmeza.

Karin guardo silencio.

-Karin…

-Si- respondió temerosa- si los vi.

-¿Por qué no los ayudaste?- demando el Uchiha frustrado.

-Es que..

-¿En serio preferiste no hacer nada?

-Lo intente lo juro- explico dolida- pero no me escuchaban, me pidieron que me fuera y tuve miedo de quedarme así que me fui.

-Pudiste haberlos salvado- siseo Sasuke con veneno.

-En serio lo siento- resoplo ella con la voz cortada.

-Olvídalo- explico el tratando de calmarse, sabia que no podía culpar a Karin de querer salvarse sin embargo no quería hablar con ella en estos momentos.

-Sasuke…

-Déjalo Karin, luego hablaremos.

-Esta bien…

-Gracias, por contármelo- y sin decir mas colgó.

Bien, ahora conocía la historia, o algo por el estilo, sin embargo eso no hacia que contarla fuese tan fácil. Se revolvió el pelo intentando calmarse, mojo su rostro con un poco de agua del fregadero y partió junto con la taza de te al cuarto de la pelirrosa que lo esperaba.

La encontró hecha un ovillo a las orillas de su cama, abrazada a sus rodillas mirando por el ventanal que daba hacia la aldea. Se acerco sigilosamente para no asustarla y con la misma delicadeza se sentó en el piso junto a ella. Sakura sintió su presencia sin embargo no se inmuto, Sasuke le ofreció el te a lo que ello lo tomo al tiempo que agradecía con una sonrisa sin embargo entre los dos no salían las palabras.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, observando las estrellas que brillaban en el exterior. No habían hablado mucho desde que Sasuke le había traído el te para calmarla, ha decir verdad, no habían hablado nada.

Se limitaron únicamente a sentarse ahí, en aquella alfombra a las orillas de la cama, observando el firmamento desde las amplias ventanas de la pelirrosa. Ni una palabra, ni siquiera un sonido. Únicamente sus presencia reconfortando a la otra.

-No se si podre soportarlo – comenzó a hablar ella con voz pausada, a lo que Sasuke no respondió únicamente siguió dirigiendo su mirada al exterior.

\- si hablara de mis padres seria sentir tanto dolor que no se si pueda soportarlo.

Lo había dicho. Por fin lo había sacado, sin embargo no sabia si eso seria suficiente para soportar el torbellino que podría desatarse.

-Podrás hacerlo- respondió Sasuke con voz firme pero serena- será difícil al principio pero podrás soportarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Sakura al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el.

Sasuke sintió aquellos ojos esmeraldas observándolo de manera suplicante a la espera de una respuesta.

-Porque eres fuerte Sakura- respondió aun sin mirarla.

-Lo dices solo para animarme- se burlo ella volviendo su mirada al vacío.

-No, lo digo en serio- reafirmo el esta vez con voz mas firme- No estoy hablando de fuerza física- _Aunque de esa también tienes bastante_ \- si no de una manera emocional. Has querido y perdido tanto y sin embargo nada en ti cambia. No dejas de dar lo mejor de ti ni de esperar siempre lo mejor de las personas. No importa lo que pase nunca te inclinas hacia las sombras. Sigues siendo Sakura y para mi eso te hace fuerte.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado conmovida por las palabras que Sasuke.

-Es raro cuando hablas tanto- explico al tiempo que se acomodaba de manera que pudiera recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro del azabache.

-Supuse que la ocasión ameritaba una explicación mayor que un par de silabas- explico virándose para por fin mirarla.

-Si, es cierto- acepto sonriendo con ternura al tiempo que alzaba su cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

Podían sentir sus respiraciones chocando una frente a la otra. Poca distancia los separaban en aquellos momentos, tan poca que aun en la oscuridad Sakura podía identificar cada uno de los pequeños rasgos en el rostro de Sasuke. El brillo escondido de sus ojos, sus facciones delicadas, la ligera curvatura de su boca. Esa boca, únicamente debía de alzar ligeramente la cabeza, eso era todo, un ligero movimiento para poder alcanzarla. Se percato de que el tampoco se movió, tal vez inclusive pensando lo mismo que ella, sin embargo no debía pensarlo, no ahora, no era correcto.

-No debes enojarte con Karin- dijo mientras recuperaba nerviosa su postura.

Sasuke dio un respingo sin moverme, mientras observaba como Sakura regresaba su vista al ventanal.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto un poco molesto.

-Escuche su conversación hace un momento- explico la chica con timidez.

Sasuke iba a resoplar sin embargo Sakura contigo hablando.

-No era mi intención entrometerme, es solo que no quería quedarme sola- explico con voz tenue.

-Tenia mis motivos para molestarme.

-Si, conozco su historia con mis padres Sasuke- explico Sakura tranquila.

El chico la miro con sorpresa.

-Se la conto a Gaara, fue ella la que le dio la noticia que el me transmitió después a mi.

-Así que fue el- refunfuño Sasuke molesto.

-No lo dijo con el tacto que requería pero tenia razón en que debía de saberlo- dijo Sakura por respuesta.

-Gaara me explico como fue que murieron mis padres, Karin se lo dijo y la verdad es que no la culpo- dijo Sakura volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha, gesto que instintivamente tranquilizo la postura del muchacho.

-Mis padres murieron haciendo lo que creyeron correcto, no puedo molestarme con ellos por hacer lo que probablemente yo también hubiera hecho. Soy su hija después de todo- sonrió Sakura ligeramente mientras grandes lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus ojos- Eran tan buenos, tan tercos, y no podría estar mas orgullosa.

Grandes lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a brotar, de dolor guardado, acumulado por el tiempo y el cansancio. La chica sollozaba lentamente mientras Sasuke pasaba su mano por sus hombros para consolarla.

-Me siento muy mal- confeso mientras expulsaba todo ese dolor reprimido.

-Lo se- explico el mientras la estrechaba.

-Es solo que, no estaba lista para despedirme- explico entre lagrimas- no estaba lista para este vacío que estoy sintiendo.

Sasuke siguió abrazándola, mostrándole su apoyo. No dijo ni una palabra, no tenia que hacerlo porque ¿qué dices en situaciones como aquellas? Nada de lo que te digan traerá ala persona de vuelta, el mejor que nadie lo sabia, solo quedaba esperar que la gente a tu alrededor te quisiera tanto como afortunadamente a el lo habían querido.

-Todo va a estar bien- susurro contra su cabello.

La dejo llorar hasta que sus lagrimas se agotaron, hasta que la sintió relajar sus palpitaciones y normalizar la respiración mientras la tenia en sus brazos. Se percato de verificar que estuviese mas calmada, inclusive casi dormida.

-Nunca vas a estar sola Sakura- dijo rompiendo el delicado silencio- Muchas personas que se preocupan por ti; Gaara- pronunciar el nombre del Kazekage casi le quemaba la garganta, sin embargo no podía dudar de los sentimientos del chico por la pelirrosa- también esta Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi.

-Sasuke…- quiso interferir Sakura sabiendo a donde el quería llegar y quería decirle que no era necesario, que ella lo sabia que únicamente estaba dejando fluir su pena. Sin embargo el chico continuo.

-Tienes a Naruto- hizo una pausa para asegurarse de estar mirándola a los ojos al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras- Me tienes a mi. Se que ahora no parece mucho pero te prometo que nunca te dejaremos sola.

Sakura sonrió y se acurruco a su lado.

El chico ni siquiera se movió, únicamente dejo que se acoplase a su figura lo cual no era difícil. Parecía que ambas piezas habían sido creadas para embonar, Sasuke no podía hablar por Sakura pero el había notando que cuando estaba con ella, todo en su interior, el coraje, las sombras, el miedo, todo lo que por dentro lo agobiaba se disipaba en cuanto lo acogía con su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa si de tanto dolor me rompo en mil pedazos?- pregunto la chica con voz cortada.

-Estaré ahí para armarlos.


	26. Mientras haya vida hay esperanza

La noche había pasado tan calmada como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Sasuke observaba a Sakura recostada sobre su pecho mientras se cuidaba de no hacer el más mínimo movimiento por miedo a incomodarla. No había dormido mucho, de hecho no había dormido nada en lo absoluto, demasiado ocupado cuidando el sueño de la pelirrosa sin embargo en ese momento la pequeña comenzó a despertar.

-Hey- dijo por saludo.

-Hola- contesto Sakura aun medio dormida. Miro la posición en la que se encontraba y se sonrojo súbitamente, dirigió su mirada al azabache que la seguía apacible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?-pregunto nerviosa al tiempo que se enderezaba.

-Unas cuantas horas-respondió el.

-¿Y tú… te quedaste aquí todo este tiempo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Te veías cómoda tuve miedo de despertarte-explico con su espalda aun recargada en el colchón al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

\- Lo siento- pronuncio Sakura a modo de disculpa- fue un día difícil.

Ella había salido del hospital y recibido la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto y aun así estaba pidiendo disculpas. Así de increíble era ella. Sasuke negó con la cabeza al tiempo que enderezaba su postura.

-No te preocupes -explico para después observarla.

Quedarse con ella no le había molestado en lo absoluto, se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía que el temía hasta de su respiración que pudiese despertarla. La observo mirarle con ojos penetrantes y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya- replico al tiempo que se disponía a retirarse- debes descansar.

Enderezo su cuerpo y se dispuso a marcharse sin embargo Sakura fue mas rápida.

-No te vayas…- lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

Sasuke giro medio cuerpo para observarla, mientras Sakura lo seguía expectante. No sabía de donde había salido todo eso, las palabras brotaron de su boca antes de que pudiera controlarles.

-Por favor…Por lo menos no hasta que me quede dormida - continúo aun sin controlar lo que decía.

Sasuke se debatió entre su propuesta y lo que sabía tenía que haber hecho. No podía seguir con Sakura, había mil razones por las que debía alejarla; su conversación con Madara, la mancha de su nombre, la relación que ella poseía con Garaa. Sin embargo últimamente había algo en ella que lo atraía sin poder controlarlo, no podía explicarlo en voz alta pero sabía que el sentimiento existía.

-Sasuke…-susurro ella.

Sasuke dudo por un momento, lanzo un hondo suspiro y lentamente giro su cuerpo hacia ella.

-Hmp- dijo por fin al tiempo que regresaba su cuerpo hacia la cama.

-Gracias- pronuncio ella con una delicada sonrisa al tiempo que se acurrucaba de medio lado para darle la espalda. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero de alguna forma estar con el la hacía sentirse segura.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que se acomodaba en su pasada posición, la miro de reojo notando la cercanía con la que se encontraban. Ya había dormido con Sakura muchas veces, en las misiones y entrenamientos, sin embargo esta vez el sentimiento era diferente. Se giró para observarla consiente de que ella no podía mirarle. En ese momento y sin saber por qué sintió lo mismo que cuando la sintió dormirse entre sus brazos.

-No debería estar aquí-exclamo el al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

-Lo sé- se limitó a responder ella sin protestar por el agarre.

Sasuke acurruco su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirrosa, tenía un ligero aroma a cerezo, la sintió relajarse y pausar sus respiraciones. Ese sentimiento que tan frecuente lo invadía y que por más que lo desease no podría controlar.

-buenas noches Sakura- pronuncio Sasuke interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-buenas noches Sasuke.

Y se quedaron dormidos, sin importar las impresiones, dormidos como quien encuentra cama después de desvelarse mucho tiempo, intoxicados por su aroma, sus mutas presencia y ese sentimiento de estar en casa después de ausentarte mucho tiempo.

Sasuke se despertó al poco tiempo, consciente de que prometió quedarse únicamente hasta dejarla dormida. Sabía que Naruto la esperaba en su alcoba y de tardarse más el rubio no tardaría en ir a buscarlo lo cual implicaría dar una explicación que no estaba listo para dar.

Se encontraba casi llegando a su habitación cuando el rubio lo llamo desde su espalda.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?- pregunto preocupado.

Sasuke asintió al tiempo que se tocaba la cabeza.

-Sí, ya está más tranquila.

-Qué bueno, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte-replico Naruto con una ligera sonrisa.

Sasuke noto el detalle, su amigo debería estar más emocionado al respecto o por lo menos curioso de su plática con la pelirrosa, no es que el quisiera platicarle, pero el hecho de que no le preguntara lo tenía consternado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sin más.

Naruto dudo por unos instantes decidiendo la mejor manera de decirlo. Sasuke le dio una mirada firme y supo que no debía demorar más tiempo.

-Garaa está aquí- solo de golpe.

Sasuke torció los ojos, molesto por el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo.

-Está dormida y son las dos de la mañana, dile al Kazekage que sea lo que quiera hablar con ella puede esperar- y sin decir mas se dispuso a entrar a su habitación pero Naruto siguió hablando.

-No viene hablar con ella Sasuke- pronuncio no muy seguro- Viene hablar contigo.

Sasuke se volteo consternado, eso no podía significar nada bueno, ellos no se dirigían palabra, aun cuando su trato era de fingida cortesía no se imaginaba que podría decirle a esas altas horas de la madrugada.

-¿Sobre qué?-quiso saber.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Sasuke entro en la sala de espera. Garaa ya estaba esperándolo, parado y con la vista clavada en la del azabache.

-Garaa- saludo Sasuke.

-Sasuke-respondió el.

-¿Qué deseas?- soltó Sasuke sin rodeos.

-Hablar contigo.

-¿A las dos de la mañana?-pregunto con ironia.

Garaa se encogió de hombros y siguió con su actitud imperturbable.

-Es algo importante.

Sasuke no respondió, lo miro con incredulidad dudando que lo que sea que pudiese decirle fuese a interesarle.

-Es sobre Sakura.

-Te escucho.

Garaa dudo por unos instantes y tras meditarlo por un tiempo se cruzó de brazos para observarlo con firmeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos?

-¿Qué?- pregunto el Uchiha desconcertado.

-Lo que escuchaste- repitió Garaa con firmeza.

-No voy a responder eso.

-¿Por qué no?

\- porque no es asunto tuyo- dijo Sasuke escupiendo sus palabras.

-Es mi novia por supuesto que es asunto mío.

Sasuke comenzó a reír con amargura, todo eso le sonaba ridículo. No tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de meterse en esa tonta discusión.

-¿a eso has venido? ¿A asegurarte que no intento "robar" a tu novia?- pregunto con sorna.

Garaa negó con ligera arrogancia.

-No creo que puedas hacer eso aunque quisieras.

El semblante de Sasuke se endureció ante el comentario. De alguna forma la seguridad de Garaa hacia los sentimientos de Sakura había el habían despertado en el un sentimiento desagradable.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto molesto-¿Por qué es tan imposible que ella pueda llegar a sentir algo por mi?

Garaa sonrió de medio lado.

-No- explico levantando ligeramente el tono- porque es imposible que Sakura sea tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de lo malo que eres para ella.

El comentario lo atravesó como un flechazo. Garaa había soltado las palabras buscando atacar a Sasuke y para mala suerte del Uchiha el Kazekage lo había logrado.

-Si tienes problemas con Sakura es con ella con quien debes hablarlo- soltó en un furioso siseo-no me molestes a las dos de la mañana por tus estupideces.

-No es con ella con quien tengo problema Uchiha- replico Garaa con voz fría.

-El hecho de que estés aquí a estas horas de la madrugada muestra lo contrario- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado para después darse la vuelta para alejarse. Sin embargo un pensamiento lo detuvo.

-Ah y por cierto- continuo mientras se giraba ligeramente para enfrentar al Kazekage- la próxima vez que notifiques a alguien sobre la muerte de sus padres trata de no hacerlo como un idiota.

Y dicho esto se siguió su camino sin intención de voltear.

-Solo intento cuidar de ella Sasuke- hablo Garaa serio desde el fondo de aquel salón.

Sasuke se giró en seco para encararlo.

-Es lo que yo llevo haciendo todo este tiempo.

Y sin decir más se alejó para dejar a un desconcertado Kazekage en medio de aquella habitación que solo lograba hacerlo sentir más intriga de la que ya albergaba desde antes de llegar ahí.

Sasuke llego a su habitación. Las palabras de Garaa aun retumbaban en su cabeza como una maldición que no fuese a acabar. _Lo malo que eres para ella._ No podía dejar de pensarlo, quería dejar de hacerlo sin embargo la amargura que provoco el comentario no lograba dejarlo. Escucho un ruido en la puerta y se volteo para encontrarse con Naruto que lo miraba expectante desde la puerta.

-¿Qué era lo que quería?- pregunto su mejor amigo desde el umbral.

-Nada importante- escupió Sasuke mientras se recostaba.

-Vamos Sasuke- insistió Naruto- cuéntame.

-No necesito hacerlo- replico Sasuke mientras se volteaba de lado- se que estuviste escuchando.

Naruto no respondió sabia que era cierto asi como sabia que las palabras de Garaa había tocado a su amigo y que el no querría hablar de ello.

\- Si no te molesta quiero dormir- replico Sasuke mientras se tapaba con las cobijas.

Naruto asintió cediendo únicamente por el momento. Sin embargo había algo que no podía callarse, al menos no por más tiempo.

-No eres una mala persona Sasuke- explico apacible desde la puerta.

-Déjalo Naruto- protesto Sasuke desde su cama. Sin embargo Naruto prosiguió.

-Yo lo sé, y Sakura también lo sabe- hizo una pausa- de lo contrario no te querríamos tanto.

Y sin decir más se alejó sin saber qué de alguna forma su comentario logro despertar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del azabache, no por que creyese que fuese verdad si no porque le alegraba que en todo su mundo de sombras existiera un amigo como Naruto que nunca olvidaba el prender la luz.

La mañana se estaba asomando y tan rápido como los primeros rayos del sol cruzaron e umbral del cuarto de la pelirrosa esta despertó. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que aún era temprano, sabía que en algún punto tendría que levantarse pero por el momento lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería quedarse en aquel lugar para olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse del funeral y el hecho de tener que repetir un millón de veces lo bien que se encontraba aunque esto no fuese cierto. Cuando una persona muere se deja un vacío, y no importa lo que hagas nada puede llenarlo, la gente no olvida las perdidas solo aprende a vivir con ellas. Miro hacia un lado y noto que sobre la mesa se encontraba la banda de Sasuke. " _Debió olvidarla anoche"_ pensó con una ligera sonrisa. Se sentía agradecida de la forma en la que el la había tratado, sin presiones, sin pena, sin esa mirada de lástima que poseen todas las demás personas, únicamente Sasuke siendo Sasuke. Miro su reloj una vez más y decidió que era tiempo de arreglarse, seria un dia largo era mejor comenzar a prepararse para ello.

Tomo su tiempo, tratando de dejar que las gotas de la regadera se llevaran los problemas que no dejaban de agobiarla, y sin saber por qué dentro de tanta tragedia la cosa que mas le preocupara fese el hecho de que solo con Sasuke sintió la confianza necesaria para abrirse. Despejo sus pensamientos y se dirigio a su armario, tomo un vestido negro, alcanzo un par de tacones altos y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Por su parte Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, tenía poco de haber salido de la regadera y se encontraba arreglándose para el sepelio de los fallecidos en Konoha, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al tiempo que metía sus manos en la camisa blanca de su elegante traje. Su noche había sido terrible, a excepción de las horas que había pasado en el cuarto de la pelirrosa el Uchiha no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Garaa y en el hecho de conocer que estaba en lo cierto.

- _Se que Itachi quería que fuese feliz- pensaba a sus adentros- ¿pero como puedo serlo despue de todo lo que he hecho?_

Sin embargo el ruido de la puerta lo distrajo. Noto que se abría lentamente y se sorprendió al notar la presencia de Sakura atravesando el umbral de su recamara.

-Hey- saludo con voz calida.

-Hey- respondió ella.

-Despertaste temprano.

-No fue una buena noche- contesto ella mientras se acercaba a una distancia prudente.

-Conozco el sentimiento.

Sakura sonrió débilmente para después mirar fijamente a Sasuke.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No se si estoy lista para esto- admitió cansada.

El chico ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, conocía perfectamente a lo que se refería, el tedio de responder preguntas que no querían ser contestadas, recibir pésames interminables de personas que creen entender por lo que estás pasando cuando no tienen ni idea. Nadie tiene idea de lo que es estar solo hasta que realmente lo está.

-Eres Sakura Haruno- respondió el mientras levantaba delicadamente su mentón con una mano – podrás con esto.

Sakura sonrió, y le dirigió una larga y tendida mirada al azabache. No había notado lo guapo que estaba. Tan limpio en sus pantalones negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo y su camisa blanca que hacia contraste con todo lo demás, supuso que su amigo llevaba despierto un buen tiempo si le había dado tiempo para verse como se veía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Veo que casi terminas de arreglarte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco tuve una buena noche.

-Te ves bien- respondió ella tratando de evitar un sonrojo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado divertido por la actitud de su compañera.

-Tu tampoco estas mal- respondió sabiendo que era subestimar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Sakura se veía lindísima en su vestido negro de tirantes gruesos, vestía el luto de una manera encantadora, con su banda rosa atada a su pelo dejándolo caer libre hasta su cintura.

-Gracias- respondió un poco sonrosada.

Noto la cercanía y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa fue entonces cuando decidió mencionar el por qué lo había buscado en primer lugar.

-Dejaste esto anoche- dijo mientras le entregaba su banda de Konoha.

Sasuke la tomo entre sus manos sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Gracias- susurro Sakura.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado consiente de que hace tiempo atrás ambos habían tenido una conversación parecida, sin embargo esta vez las circunstancias cambiaron un poco la forma de las cosas y se admitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sakura le importaba más que nada en aquel momento. Recordó las palabras de Garaa y coincidió con él, no podía ser egoísta, no con ella.

Se miraron un rato más en silencio, como si temiesen que otra palabra pondría fin a la armoniosa convivencia que últimamente estaban sintiendo.

-Sakura!- se escuchó la voz de Naruto a lo lejos.

La chica cerró los ojos con pesadez al tiempo que se alejaba del azabache.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo al tiempo que Naruto atravesaba la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

-Es Garaa- menciono sereno- te busca en la entrada.

-Dile que en estos momentos no puedo verlo- respondió ella lo más tranquila que pudo.

Naruto estaba a punto de salir con el mensaje cuando la voz de Sasuke lo paro en el intento.

-Deberías hablar con el- dijo al tiempo que desviaba los ojos de los de ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella confundida. No entendía por qué el pelinegro le pedía tal cosa, sabía que tenía razón después de todo Garaa era su novio, aun cuando las cosas no estuvieran tan bien entre los dos últimamente el chico seguía siendo importante para ella sin embargo no podía evitar el encontrarse molesta por tal ofrecimiento.

-Sabes que debes hacerlo- continuo Sasuke como si leyera sus pensamientos, apretó los puños sabiendo lo difícil que era seguir con todo esto sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás en esa hoja.

Sakura suspiro pesadamente y asintió con resignación.

-Supongo que estas en lo cierto.

Miro al Uchiha quien la seguía a la distancia, con su expresión imperturbable y las manos en los bolsillos, abrió los labios para decir algo pero se arrepintió en el intento, se giró a Naruto para después salir corriendo lo más tranquila que podía de esa habitación.

Tan pronto Sakura los abandono Sasuke dejo su cuerpo desmoronarse pesadamente sobre la cama, llevo sus manos a la cabeza y se recordó que debía respirar. Naruto lo miraba a la distancia con asombro sin saber qué demonios le había picado a su amigo para reaccionar de esa manera.

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto consternado- Creí… Creí que comenzabas a sentir algo por Sakura…

Sasuke guarde silencio por un momento, su brazo tapaba ambos de sus ojos y tras lanzar un largo y cansado suspiro dejo salir aquello que lo estaba carcomiendo.

-La quiero Naruto- explico con voz cansada- más de lo que yo creía.

-¿Entonces por qué la mandaste con Garaa?-pregunto su amigo aún más confundido tras la declaración del azabache.

Sasuke dudo por unos momentos, después de todo no era una persona de muchas palabras. Recobro la compostura y tras unos instantes de silencio dirigió su vista a su amigo que lo miraba expectante.

\- Es por que la quiero que no puedo ser egoísta con ella- explico con un tono que Naruto supo era tristeza-No la merezco… pero Garaa sí.

-Sasuke…

-Déjalo Naruto- replico el Uchiha al tiempo que se disponía pararse para abandonar la habitación-ya estoy hecho a la idea.

Y sin decir más salió. Naruto lo observo alejarse en silencio, decidió que no era momento para persuadir a Sasuke, no lo escucharía de todos modos, además, primero debía aclarar unas dudas. No sabía que sucedía dentro de la cabeza de Sakura a pesar de que guardaba sus sospechas y aun cuando estaba feliz de que Sasuke por fin decidiera aceptar sus sentimientos las cosas no se pondrían para nada fáciles.

-En fin- suspiro con una sonrisa pícara- como dice el dicho, mientras haya vida, hay esperanza.

Sakura se adentró a la sala, cautelosa y con pasos pausados. Garaa la esperaba de pie junto al sillón de la sala y al divisarla camino unos cuantos pasos para apresurar el encuentro.

-Buenos días- exclamo el mientras colocaba sus mechones rosas tras una oreja.

-Hey- se limitó a saludar Sakura débilmente.

Garaa la miro y supo que la chica estaba molesta, tomo aire pesadamente y continúo.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Qué exactamente?- pregunto Sakura en el mismo tono de voz.

-La forma en la que te di la noticia, mi actitud, todo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza resignada, sabía que Garaa estaba arrepentido y el hecho de que lo aceptara tan abiertamente solo le recordaba lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella.

-No pasa nada, supongo que no hay manera linda de decir malas noticias- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero si las hay más educadas- respondió el apenado.

-No es eso lo que me molesto Garaa.

-¿Qué fue entonces?-pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.

Sakura dudo por unos instantes, sacar el tema significaba una pelea inminente y la chica tenia cero fuerzas y ganas para meterse en tal embrollo sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano sería un tema del cual tendrían que hablar.

-¿Por qué viniste anoche a hablar con Sasuke?

El cuerpo de Garaa se tensó por completo.

-Veo que ya te lo dijo- replico con voz serena. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No, Sasuke no me lo dijo- _nunca dice nada_ pensó para sus adentros la pelirrosa.

-Entonces como…

-No podía dormir- prosiguió Sakura- desperté por agua y los encontré halando.

Garaa únicamente guardo silencio.

-¿En serio piensas eso?-pregunto dolida.

-Hay momentos en los que lo hago.

-No puedo creerlo- replico Sakura molesta.

-¿Qué quieres que piense Sakura? Has estado diferente- se defendió Garaa.

-¿Diferente cómo?

-Distante, distraída, te la has pasado todo el día en el hospital o entrenando.

-Al menos tú sabes lo que estoy haciendo Garaa, yo tengo que aferrarme a la esperanza para no estar preguntándome cada maldito minuto donde te encuentras.

-Es diferente Sakura.

-¿Cómo es diferente?- insistió ella- ¡te necesitaba y no estabas ahí!

-Es algo importante Sakura-dijo Garaa desviando su vista de la de ella.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero necesitaba tu consejo, oír tu voz y - hizo una pausa intentando calmarse- sé que como Kazekage tienes tareas que yo no comprendo, lo único que te pido es que no me vengas con reclamos cuando tú también estuviste ausente.

-Lo se- dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos- lo siento, en serio lo siento, es solo que enterarme que casi mueres me puso como loco.

-¿Y explotaste contra Sasuke?-pregunto con algo de ironía.

-Fui un tonto-admitió el.

Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro, no tenía tiempo ni las ganas para seguir enojada, miro sus ojos y supo estaba arrepentido.

-Si lo fuiste-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo lamento-repitió el.

-Ya está olvidado.

Garaa sonrió aliviado de que el malentendió se hubiese arreglado, se acercó ligeramente a la pelirrosa para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Sakura…

La chica volteo a su compañero.

-Es hora de irnos.

Sakura asintió levemente.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Garaa. La chica únicamente asintió.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Sasuke se encontraba en el lugar donde se realizaría el sepelio de los caídos. Veía con indiferencia cada una de las tumbas colocadas en aquel lugar y algo en su interior se estrujo al recordar que el no tenía una tumba en la cual llorar la muerte de su hermano, apretó los puños y recordó su conversación con Madara. El anciano sabía quién era el responsable de que su vida hubiese terminado de la manera en que lo hizo, y aun cuando había prometido a su hermano olvidar la venganza la verdad era que la oferta era bastante tentadora. De hecho ya la hubiera aceptado de no ser por Sakura. Al principio no lo supo pero ahora estaba seguro de ello, sabía que de regresar a ese camino se alejaría más de ella de lo que se encontraba ahora.

-Llegaste temprano- lo interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

-No estoy de humor Karin.

La pelirroja se acercó a el lentamente. Había algo diferente en su caminar, más pausado, no acechante como solía serlo siempre que se encontraba sola con el azabache.

-Ya veo-dijo posicionándose a su lado.

Sasuke ni siquiera la miraba, tenía su vista perdida al frente, su mente divagando y su corazón sabría Dios donde. Karin sonrió débilmente consiente de que aunque nunca lo había comprendido tanto como en aquel momento y sin embargo lo sentía más distante que nunca.

-No tiene nada de malo ¿Sabes?- continuo lentamente perdiéndose en el mismo horizonte que él.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el Uchiha desconcertado.

-Que te estés enamorando de ella.

-No…

Sin embargo Karin no lo dejo continuar, tenía que sacarlo de su pecho antes de que el silencio la carcomiera por dentro.

-No tiene caso que lo niegues Sasuke- continúo con voz cortada- he notado la manera en que la miras.

Karin quien siempre había seguido hasta el más minúsculos de los movimientos de Sasuke no había podido pasar por el alto el cambio en su persona desde el momento en que pisaron Konoha, tal vez desde antes, tal vez desde el encuentro con Akatsuki, sin embargo era muy ciega para comprenderlo en ese entonces. Él había cambiado, ella podía verlo, todo desde que la encontro a ella, Sakura.

-Creí que sabía lo que era el dolor, ya sabes, después de todo lo que pase…Sin embargo me di cuenta que no sabía lo que realmente era hasta que vi la forma en la que la mirabas a ella.

-Ja- dijo Sasuke con ironía- ¿y cómo es eso exactamente?

-Como si nada más importara, la miras como quien pudiera ver cualquier maravilla en el mundo y aun así preferirías mirarla a ella.

-No sabes lo que dices- dijo en un noto que Karin identifico como tristeza.

-Si lo sé- dijo segura al tiempo que volteaba a verle y para su sorpresa Sasuke le devolvió expectante la mirada- lo sé porque es la manera en la que yo suelo mirarte a ti

Sasuke no supo que decir. Siempre había considerado a Karin como una muchacha caprichosa que solo lo agobiaba sin embargo pudo notar el dolor que detonaban sus palabras y aun así no dejaba de alentarlo.

-Ella ya tiene a alguien- contesto Sasuke desviando su mirada de la de Karin para volver a traerla al frente.

Karin nego con una sonrisa triste en su semblante.

-Eso sigues diciendo sin embargo, el brillo en su semblante cuando estas cerca es…- tomo aire y se decidio a continuar- se que te quiso con toda su alma. Creo que aun lo hace.

Sasuke sonrio, pero esta vez no fue esa sonrisa torcida tan caracteristica del Uchiha, era una sonrisa que mas alla de burla denotaba tristeza.

-No veo por que deberia de hacerlo.

Karin dudo por unos instantes entre si proseguir o terminar su acto de buena caridad. Le dio una larga y tendida mirada al azabache y comprendio que despues de tanto tiempo el chico estaba pensando en alguien mas primero que en el mismo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era menos el Sasuke frio y sin corazón y más aquel chico valiente del cual ella se había enamorado y solo podía culpar a la pelirrosa por aquello.

-Eres una buena persona Sasuke- continuo lentamente al tiempo que se alejaba.

Miro que el Uchiha se debatia entre sus palabras al tiempo que sus puños comenzaban a cerrarse dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Yo lo se y Sakura tambien lo sabe, eres tu el que no debe olvidarlo.

Se dio media vuelta tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con traicionarle sin embargo la voz de Sasuke llamandola a lo lejos la detuvo.

-Karin- exclamo el pelinegro con su firmeza habitual. La chica volteo a encararlo.

-Gracias.

La pelirroja sonrio tristemente sabiendo que nunca seria suyo, le dedico una delicada sonrisa y ser marcho. La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.


	27. Dificil decir adiós

La ceremonia dio comenzó tan puntual como se había previsto. Cuando Sasuke se adentro en la multitud se encontró con que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se encontraban en sus respectivas filas. A pesar de lo temprano que había abandonado su morada el Uchiha se había hecho esperar para llegar a aquel jardín de condolencias, tal vez en parte por que no quería encontrarse en un lugar donde no encontraría a nadie por quien llorar, tal vez en parte por que no quería ver a Sakura llegar de la mano de Garaa, era difícil decidir. Se acerco en silencio y se acomodo junto a Naruto.

-Creí que ya estarías aquí- dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke se posicionaba a su lado.

-Me desvié un poco.

Naruto estuvo a punto de preguntar por Sakura cuando la noto colocarse junto a Sasuke. Se encontraba seria, inexpresiva y lo mas impresionante, sola.

-¿Dónde esta Gaara?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Tenia cosas que haces- respondió la pelirrosa sin alterarse.

La sangre de Sasuke ardió, sin embargo no dijo nada, únicamente apretó los puños a sus costados.

-¿Qué puede ser mas importante que esto?- estallo Naruto.

-No lo se- respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros- cosas del consejo supongo.

-Pero Sakura-chan que no entiendes que…- insistió su amigo sin embargo la pelirrosa la interrumpió antes que terminara.

-La ceremonia esta por comenzar, lo hablaremos mas tarde.

Todos alrededor estaban en silencio. Tsunade se postro al frente mientras comenzaba a dirigir a los habitantes de la aldea palabras de aliento. Sakura no escuchaba nada, su cabeza estaba perdida entre el murmullo de la gente y la imagen de la Hokage. Podía sentir las miradas acechándola a ella, acechando a los demás familiares de personas que hubiesen fallecido. Era horrible, como si en lugar de mirarte mirasen a los fallecidos que llevases cargando contigo. Este pensamiento le causo un nudo en el estomago y un dolor en el pecho, retrocedió un poco, tal vez Sasuke se había equivocado y realmente ella no estaba lista para esto sin embargo cuando estaba decidida a retirarse sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano para darle un ligero apretón.

Levanto la vista hacia el dueño de aquel gesto para encontrarse con Sasuke. El no la miraba, seguía con la vista al frente, sin embargo su mano no dejaba de apretar la suya, dándole a entender de alguna forma que el sabia que ella podía sobrellevarlo. Sakura lo miro una vez mas agradecida por lo frecuente que su presencia la reconfortaba últimamente, respondió ligeramente el apretón que el le había dado y sintió su respiración calmarse. Se paro con firmeza y elegancia para continuar con aquello. Había podido con todo lo demás, estaba mas que segura que podría con esto.

Todo termino mucho mas rápido de lo que la pelirrosa había pensado y lo mas difícil ya había terminado. Sakura ya había pasado por el largo desfile de las condolencias en el cual miles de personas conocidas y otras no tanto se acercaban a ella para decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y cuando comprendía su perdida. No, pensaba ella a sus adentro, no lo comprenden ¿cómo podrían hacerlo? Sin embargo se recordó sonreír lo mas que pudo y aceptando así sus condolencias con agradecimiento, en su intención sabia que sus intenciones no eran malas, únicamente no comprendía su sufrimiento.

Uno a uno se fueron alejando, incluso Naruto y Sasuke se retiraron tras preguntar si se encontraría bien, la chica asintió mientras dirigía su mirada a la ultima persona de la lista. Miro a Ino que la veía con ojos rebosantes de sentimientos, se acerco a ella lentamente dejando que también Ino acortase la distancia. La rubia dudo por unos instantes para después tomar impulso y cortar de golpe la distancia que la separaba de Sakura.

-Lo siento tanto- exclamo Ino mientras tomaba a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos.

Sakura no respondió únicamente se fundió en los brazos de Ino al tiempo que dejaba escapar todos los sentimientos reprimidos dentro de ella. Tenían tiempo sin verse, no desde el ataque, y antes de eso no se habían visto como era debido, sin embargo era el tipo de amistad que solo necesitaba un segundo para volver a conectarse.

-No debimos haberte dejado- sollozaba la rubio- debí haber ido contigo yo..

-No digas eso- la interrumpió la pelirrosa- no es culpa tuya.

Ino sollozo un poco, las palabras de Sakura lograron calmarla y sonrió un poco pensando en que debería ser ella quien calmara a la pelirrosa, no al revés.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -pregunto quedamente mientras soltaba el abrazo.

-Estoy bien- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa sin embargo Ino regreso el gesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Me entere de lo de Gaara-replico su amiga.

-Tenia asuntos importantes- contesto tratando de no darle importancia- cosas del consejo.

-No Sakura, no hagas eso- le dijo Ino mirándola con firmeza- no pretendas que todo esta bien cuando sabes que no es cierto.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- pregunto su amiga cansada- Es el Kazekage Ino tiene asuntos importantes que atender- hizo una pausa- a estas alturas ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Eso no es un pretexto y lo sabes- estallo su amiga- esto también es importante Sakura.

-Lo se, pero no se que mas decirte.

-La verdad.

-¿sobre que?

-Todo- respondió Ino con una sonrisa.

Sakura tomo aire para después mirar a la rubia que la seguía paciente.

-Estoy exhausta- admitió tras un silencio- No comprendo como mi vida paso de estar en total calma a este desastre.

Ino la seguía expectante, esperando a que Sakura sacara todo lo que ella sabia llevaba meses guardando.

-Yo estaba bien! En serio que lo estaba! Tenia a mis padres a mis amigos, Gaara- Sakura hizo una pausa mientras asimilaba todo el torbellino de sentimientos que comenzaban a desbordarle- Todo a mi alrededor estaba bien y después… Akatsuki, los ataques, las distancia, fue como si todo de la nada comenzara a venirse abajo. Si claro que mi vida cambio desde que Sasuke regreso pero no es el responsable de todo esto. Las cosas pasaron Ino, Gaara se fue, se perdió no se donde y yo lo necesitaba, cuando nos mudamos, cuando no sabia que hacer el no estaba ahí, sin importar cuanto lo llamase el no estaba.

Sakura comenzó a moverse alrededor de Ino desesperada, desahogando todo aquello que no había querido admitir.

-Se que su puesto es importante- admitió en un susurro- y se que el estuvo para mi cuando mas lo necesitaba es solo que…

-¿Es solo que…que? Sakura- insistió Ino.

-El ha cambiado…Yo he cambiado.- hizo una pausa- No se que se supone que deba seguir creyendo.

Ino se acerco para rodear a su amiga con sus brazos. De alguna forma esperaba poder absorber el sufrimiento de la pelirrosa o al menos darle las fuerzas para encontrar una respuesta acertada.

-¿Qué hay de Sasuke?-pregunto la rubia soltando ligeramente el abrazo.

-¿Qué hay de el?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes dos? Y por favor no me mientas.

Sakura miro los ojos azules de Ino que la miraban con ternura, era su mejor amiga, fuese lo que fuera que Sakura quisiera decir, Ino no lo reprocharía.

-Se que muchos no están felices con su regreso, y se que se ha equivocado en el pasado pero…Sasuke ha estado ahí cuando mas lo he necesitado, de algún modo ha llegado a mi de una forma que nadie mas lo ha hecho y estoy agradecida con el por eso.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Estoy con Gaara Ino- replico Sakura con firmeza.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-No lo se ok! No puedo pensar en eso, si me dejo por un breve instante pensar en eso yo…

Sakura parecía desesperada, al parecer a Ino también le gustaba jugar con sus limites, siempre lo había hecho, al parecer era la única forma en la que la rubia podía sacar sus verdades.

-Después de todo lo que Gaara hizo por mi ¿en que me convierte eso Ino?

-En humana Sakura- respondió su amiga con ternura- No hay nada de malo en ello.

-No se que se supone que deba sentir en estos momentos.

-Deja que tu corazón te guie Sakura.

-Me aterra a lo que me podría llevar eso Ino- respondió Sakura con voz sincera.

Ino sonrió ante sus palabras, sabia que su amiga no tardaría en abrirse a ella, sin embargo noto una presencia acercarse a ellas desde la distancia.

-Disculpen que interrumpa- hablo Shikamaru sereno.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ino al notar la actitud reservada de su novio.

-Debemos irnos. Todos, el consejo nos esta llamando.

-¿A todos?- pregunto Sakura.

-No lo se, por lo menos a tu equipo y al mío- explico Shikamaru.

Sakura volteo a ver a Ino disculpándose por no poder terminar de ponerse al día como la chica hubiese querido.

-Hablaremos mas tarde- dijo Ino respondiendo a sus pensamientos.

Sakura únicamente asintió, se despidió de Shikamaru y se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage.

Ino la miro alejarse, se veía tan despreocupada, como si la conversación que no habían concluido jamás hubiese pasado. Sakura había madurado mucho en muy poco tiempo, ella lo sabia, al parecer solo a Sakura le costaba notarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?-pregunto Shikamaru a su lado.

-Creo que aun lo quiere.

Shikamaru no tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería, de tanto conocerla pudo deducirlo el mismo. Únicamente dejo que continuara hablando mientras ambos seguía el camino por donde la pelirrosa había desaparecido unos segundos antes.

-Y creo que el esta comenzando a quererla también.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Shikamaru divertido.

Ino volteo a verle con ternura.

-Después de pasar tanto tiempo contigo, era normal que comenzara a fijarme mas en las cosas.

Shikamaru sonrió para después darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano- en el consejo nos esperan.

Ya todos se encontraban reunidos cuando Sakura llego a la oficina de la Hokage, noto que únicamente se había solicitado la presencia de tres de los grupos de Konoha, el equipo 7, el de Shikamaru y el de Neji estaban posicionados a su lado. A su vez pudo notar la presencia de ninjas de las aldeas vecinas que también se agrupaban para lo que sea que fuese a ser el mensaje de los Kages.

La chica avanzo en silencio y con solemnidad hasta sus compañeros, Naruto la saludo con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke hacia espacio para que se acomodara entre ellos. La chica tomo su posición y no tardo en notar que la sala se había quedado en completo silencio. Gaara acababa de ponerse de pie y Sakura pudo notar por su mirada que lo que fuese que fuera a decir era importante. El resto de los Kages lo siguió y así comenzó la ceremonia.

-Comprendo que es un poco apresurado para citarlos a todos aquí, pero espero entiendan que la situación amerita la urgencia-hablo Gaara al tiempo que los demás Kages asentían con solemnidad a su alrededor. La sala permaneció en silencio.

-Tenemos un plan para derrocar a Akatsuki, me gustaría que lo escucharan.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Shikamaru con intriga.

-Hemos pasado los últimos meses investigando al grupo y su modus operando, me parece que por fin tenemos la información necesaria para dar el golpe.

La sala permanecía quieta. Sakura le dio una vista a aquel pelirrojo que le parecía cada vez mas y mas desconocido. _"Con que era eso lo que llevaba haciendo todo este tiempo"._ Sin embargo Gaara siguió hablando.

-Como comprenderán aun con esta información la operación no será nada sencilla, es por eso que citamos a los mejores ninjas por recomendación de los respectivos Kages para pedirles su apoyo a la causa- explico Tsunade.

-¿No nos asignaran nuestras tareas?-pregunto Naruto confundido.

-El consejo ha optado por el voluntariado- replico el Raikage- así que adelante, pienses las cosas y denos a conocer su respuesta.

Nadie hablo, todos parecían sopesar la noticia tan inesperada que les estaban soltando. La aldea aun no se reponía del ultimo ataque de la organización y el gobierno ya estaba planeando mandarlos a la guerra.

-Shikamaru- hablo Gaara con voz tersa- ¿Puedo contar con tu equipo? Considero tu capacidad de análisis indispensable para el éxito de esta misión.

El chico Nara lo dudo por unos instantes, no estaba seguro de la decisión que debería tomar. Una cosa era arriesgar su vida y otra muy diferente el arriesgar la vida de Ino y Chouji. Les lanzo una rápida mirada para encontrarse con que ambos ninjas ya estaban asintiendo. Les lanzó una mirada explicándoles que sería complicado ellos solo sonrieron. Lanzo un suspiro y sonrió de vuelta para después voltearse a responder a Garaa.

-Sera problemático pero lo haremos- respondió sereno.

El Kazekage agradeció la lealtad de su amigo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Estuvo a punto de terminar la reunión para dar tiempo a los demás ninjas de pensar cuando una voz lo detuvo desde el fondo.

-Quiero participar en la misión- hablo Sakura súbitamente.

El cuerpo de Garaa se tensó.

-Yo también quiero ir- respaldo Naruto- Y estoy seguro que Sasuke no dudara en acompañarnos.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido cansado, había decidido acompañarlos desde antes de que el imbécil de Naruto lo dijera sin embargo no estaba conforme con la decisión que habían tomado. Estaba consciente de que la advertencia de Tsunade no era exageración alguna, si iban a enfrentarse a Akatsuki y Madara se encontraba con ellos, cosa que ellos desconocían, la misión sería más complicada que lo que cualquiera de ellos podría imaginarse. Sabía que no quedaba más que respaldar la situación sin embargo y para sorpresa del azabache Garaa no le dio tiempo de responder.

-En estos momentos no lo consideraría prudente-replico con cautela.

Sasuke se detuvo sorprendido, levanto su vista y observo a Gaara con cuidado al tiempo que Sakura y Naruto se miraban confundidos.

-Pidieron voluntarios- hablo Sakura con ligera molestia en su voz.

Busco la mirada de Gaara sin embargo esta se encontraba inexpresiva, el tipo de mirada que optaba cada vez que debía tomar una decisión importante en el juzgado.

-Debido a los pasados acontecimientos no considero que su participación sea lo más apropiado- respondió Garaa con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – insistió ella- Se supone que estamos aquí por recomendación del consejo.

-Si- coincidió el pelirrojo- por recomendación de Tsunade, sin embargo ya se los he explicado, la misión será difícil y es decisión de todos los Kages el decidir que ninjas mandaremos y quiénes no.

Sakura miraba a Garaa con fuego desbordando por sus ojos, debía estar bromeando, que demonios le pasaba, tenía motivos de sobra para adentrarse en la misión y él lo sabía. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba poniendo tan difícil?

-Somos lo suficientemente capaces de vencerlos!- estallo Naruto.

-No creo que se dude de eso- hablo Sasuke sereno desde el lado de sus compañeros.

Garaa lo miro con seria complicidad. De cierto modo creía que el Uchiha entendía un poco de lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo por lo que por un breve instante entre los dos existió la paz.

-Entonces díganme de que dudan- pidió Sakura molesta.

Garaa iba a responder sin embargo fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

-Sus capacidades no están en juego Sakura, sin embargo no es mentira que tú y Naruto aún se encuentran un poco convalecientes. Creo que será mejor que lo mediten- dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke- no quiero que ninguno vaya a tomar decisiones apresuradas.

-Pero Tsunade…- replicaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

-Es una orden- replico la Hokage para después dirigirse su mirada a cierto pelinegro-y Sasuke…

El Uchiha la encaro con serenidad.

-Te pido analices a tu equipo y me respondas la decisión que tomaron, confió que serás lo suficientemente sensato para responder.

Dicho esto se dio por terminada la sesión. Los Kages se levantaron tan solemnes como solo ellos podían y comenzaron a salir del salón uno a uno. Garaa no despegaba su vista de aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban confundidos y dolidos, le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza sabiendo que la conversación que acaban de tener no había acabado, sin embargo no torcería su decisión tan fácil y ella tenía que entenderlo. La miro una última vez para después abandonar ese salón del mismo modo que el resto del consejo dejando así en la sala a un confundido equipo siete.

-¿Por qué demonios no hablaste Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto con desesperación.

-No era el momento- respondió sereno.

Podía sentir la mirada frustrada de Naruto sin embargo se sorprendió al notar que cierta pelirrosa no había hecho aún ningún reclamo.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo Naruto pidiendo refuerzos.

Sakura seguía con su mirada perdida en la puerta por la que había desaparecido Garaa, Sasuke la observo por un momento y con pesar dedujo que sus pensamientos se encontraban perdidos en la pequeña disputa que la chica había tenido con el Kazekage.

-Sakura.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablo, con voz firme y serena. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos por unos momentos, meditando.

-¡Sakura por favor!- insistió Naruto- Ayúdame con esto- menciono al tiempo que apuntaba con sus manos al Uchiha que lo observaba con seriedad.

-Los veré más tarde- se limitó a responder la pelirrosa.

-¿Mas tarde?-pregunto Naruto molesto- Sakura tenemos que resolverlo ahora.

-Lo hablaremos esta noche en la casa- replico ella mirándolo con firmeza.

Naruto intento insistir pero noto que sería en vano, lo que fuese que Sakura estuviera pensando no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo arreglara. La chica observo a su compañero y al notar que no insistía más decidió marcharse antes de que este cambiara de idea.

-Los veré más tarde- repitió mientras se alejaba.

Sakura salió de aquel salón a prisa, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y un único pensamiento surcando su mente. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Garaa? Con ellos en general. Recapitulo los últimos acontecimientos y sintió una opresión en el pecho, sacudió su cabeza intentando relajarse, buscando los buenos momentos para aferrarse al Kazekage y cuando estuvo a punto de salir del edificio una fuerza que la tomaba del brazo la detuvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Sakura no debía voltearse para reconocer al propietario de aquella voz, reconocería a Sasuke Uchiha aun después de una vida sin verlo.

-Estoy bien...-respondió con voz queda.

Sasuke no soltó el agarre sin embargo tampoco el obligo a voltearse. Tras unos momentos en silencio la misma Sakura decidió hacerlo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azabache que parecían explorar su alma. Aquel pensamiento provoco en ella una sonrisa y tras esto sintió como levemente Sasuke iba soltando el agarre, lentamente, recorriendo su antebrazo hasta llegar al nacimiento de su mano.

\- En serio- insistió ella con los ojos aun clavados en su mirada-solo hay unos…asuntos que debo arreglar.

Sasuke no respondió. Sakura no podía descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos instantes, se veía tan serio, tan envuelto en sus pensamientos. No supo si por reflejo o curiosidad bajo levemente la deslizo delicadamente hacia abajo para topar sus dedos con los de Sasuke, observándolo.

-Te veré en casa ¿ok?- insistió ella esta vez con voz cálida, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Sasuke lentamente sin embargo cuando ya se disponía a marcharse la mano de Sasuke tomo la suya con firmeza.

La chica levanto la vista para mirarle una vez más.

-No llegues tarde- pidió el con voz tranquila, sin saber qué otra cosa decir en esos momentos.

-No lo hare- respondió ella con dulzura y sin decir más se alejó.

Sakura alcanzo a Gaara a las afueras de su casa, lo llamo tres veces sin embargo en el chico no se dignaba a mirarla. Apresuro el paso y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca le hablo una vez mas.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa contigo?- pregunto Sakura molesta al tiempo que se acercaba a el por la espalda.

-No sé de qué hablas Sakura- respondió Gaara sin voltear a verla.

-Estás diferente- explico ella al tiempo que buscaba sus ojos.

EL pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para encararla. Sabia que esto no acabaría bien, lo supo desde que dio la noticia sin embargo no pensaba retractarse.

-No exageres, son solo ideas tuyas- explico tratando de restar importancia- es normal que lo hagas después de tantas conmociones.

Sakura rio burlona ¿realmente estaba el diciendo aquello?

-¿Y tu actitud en el consejo también es idea mía?- pregunto con sorna.

El cuerpo de Gaara se tenso de golpe.

-Solo intentaba ser prudente.

-No- replico Sakura-estabas siendo obstinado.

Gaara dudo por unos momentos sin embargo sabia que tarde o temprano saldría a flote, así que, por que no decir de una vez todo lo que su mente pensaba, después de todo ella terminaría enterándose.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras de Akatsuki!- exploto de repente- Prometiste que no te entrometerías y estuve a punto de perderte por ello.

-¡Tú también lo hiciste Garaa!- se defendió la pelirrosa-Y todo este maldito tiempo desaparecido te la has pasado investigando sobre ellos.

-Es diferente.

-¿Por qué es diferente?

-Porque yo sí puedo cuidarme.

-¿Que acaso yo no?

-No soy yo el que acaba de salir del hospital Sakura.

-No, pero si fuiste tú el que murió a manos de Akatsuki

-Es diferente. Yo intentaba proteger a mi pueblo.

-Y yo intentaba proteger al mío.

La distancia entre ambos se había acortado, estaban prácticamente gritando frente a sus caras sin embargo habían guardado sus sentimientos tanto tiempo que era normal que se desbordaran con tanta fuerza.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo en un susurro frustado.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto la chica confundida.

-Nunca te curaste Sakura.

Sakura pudo notar la acusación en sus palabras

-Lo estaba guardando Gaara- replico lo mas tranquila que pudo.

-¿Para quién?

-¡Mis padres!- hablo Sakura con dolor en sus pupilas.

-Oh ¿es que acaso no las guardabas para Sasuke? Era tu compañero de misión después de todo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Gaara sabia que no debía tocar ese tema después de su conversación en la mañana sin embargo una fuerza desconocida se había apoderado de sus pensamientos y ya era muy tarde para retractarse.

-¿Te estas escuchando en estos momentos?-pregunto Sakura incrédula.

-No me estas respondiendo-continuo el.

-Era para mis padres Garaa…- sin embargo hizo una pausa- Y si hubiera encontrado herido a Sasuke también lo hubiese ayudado.

-Lo sabía!

-¿Qué sabias?- pregunto ella con un deje de sarcasmo,

-Que el tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

-Por Dios Garaa, me conoces. No puedo dejar que nada malo les pase.

-Es que ese es tu maldito problema Sakura, no tomas decisiones coherentes en batalla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiero salvar a otros?-replico la kunoichi-Para eso me entrenaron.

-No puedo protegerte cuando tú te empeñas en proteger a otros- replico el pelirrojo en tono suplicante.

Sakura pudo notar que a el también le dolía todo aquello, tal vez en la misma medida que le dolía a ella, se acerco a el y busco sus ojos para mirarlo con compasión.

-No tienes que protegerme Garaa, solo apoyarme.- explico tomando su rostro entre sus manos

El chico negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba de ella lentamente.

-¡Entiende que no puedo perderte por tus insensateces Sakura! No vas a ir y es una orden.

Y así sin mas, el cuerpo de Sakura quedo en shock.

-¿Desde cuándo me das ordenes?-pregunto confundida.

-Desde que te niegas a escuchar razones- Gaara aparto su mirada de la de ella, no podía encararla, no ahora.

-No puedes hacer eso-pidió ella suplicante.

-Soy el Kazekage Sakura claro que puedo.

Y solo eso se necesito para que algo dentro del interior de Sakura se rompiera.

-No Garaa, no puedes ser mi novio cuando todo marcha bien y ser el Kazekage cuando mis decisiones te van mal. No quiero que nuestra relación se convierta en eso- explico Sakura tratando se controlar el tono de su voz.

Ella tenía razón y él lo sabía. Soltó un suspiro cansado al tiempo que su postura se relajaba.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso.

-Entonces escúchame, apóyame, solo confía en que mientras estemos juntos todo esto acabara bien- pidió ella acercándose a su lado-no vas a perderme.

Gaara la miro y deseo con todo su corazón que lo que ella dijese fuese cierto. Pero temía por Akatsuki, temía por que esta vez ella no regresara. La miro a los ojos una vez mas y se alejo nuevamente de su lado.

-Lo siento Sakura, no puedo hacer eso.

-No, no, no te atrevas a dejarme así-grito Sakura mientras lo miraba alejarse-Lo juro por Dios Garaa si das un paso más se acabó. No más sorpresas, no más detalles, tú y yo, se acabó.

Gaara se detuvo unos instantes sin voltear a mirarla. Sabia que sus amenazas no eran en vano, con Sakura nunca lo eran, y le dolía en el fondo de su corazón tener que dejarla pero ya había tomado una decisión, era tarde para cambiarla.

-Lo siento Sakura.

Y sin decir mas se retiro, y Sakura lo observo alejarse mientras algo en su interior se comprimía al grado de hacerla sentir que no importase cuanto aire tomara, le era imposible respirar.


	28. Llorar no es de cobardes

_-No, no, no te atrevas a dejarme así-grito Sakura mientras lo miraba alejarse-Lo juro por Dios Garaa si das un paso más se acabó. No más sorpresas, no más detalles, tú y yo, se acabó._

 _-Lo siento Sakura._

Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como ecos interminables del olvido.

- _Lo siento Sakura_

Tres palabras que terminaron con todo, sus fuerzas, esperanzas y expectativas. El que siempre prometió apoyarla se había ido y solo falto decir lo siento para terminar lo que alguna vez se dijo no acabaría.

Era demasiado, nadie en su sano juicio podría soportar tanto como lo estaba haciendo ella. No podía, simplemente tenia nublada la cabeza, no podía pensar, no podía sentir, no lo podía creer. Sentía sus pulmones succionar el aire sin embargo sentía que se asfixiaba, _debo salir de aquí_ se repetía una y otra vez Sakura mientras caminaba a toda a prisa por las calles poco oscuras de Konoha, _tengo que salir de aquí_ se repetía aunque sabia que era en vano su lamento. ¿Irse?¿A donde? Se encontraba en plena calle, a la intemperie de todo y aun así se sentía encerrada, ni siquiera era por Gaara, o los reproches, o la muerte de su padre, simplemente era todo lo que Konoha representaba en aquel momento lo que la agobiaba.

-Sakura!- escucho que la llamaban a lo lejos.

Volteo para encontrarse con Ino que se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ella.

 _-Lo siento-_ pensó para sus adentros- _pero no puedo estar con nadie ahora._

Y sin decir mas aprovecho la multitud y desapareció. Ino la busco por todos lados, entre los habitantes y aquellas tumultuosas calles, sin embargo la pelirrosa se había desvanecido en la nada.

- _Sakura-_ pensó la rubia para sus adentros. Lo que sea que su amiga tuviera, no podía ser nada bueno.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y la aldea comenzaba a brillar a lo lejos. Se había dirigido al punto mas alto de la colina mas cercana, supuso que nadie la buscaría ahí y tendría tiempo para despejarse.

-No deberías deambular por las afueras tu sola, me han dicho es peligroso, en especial para chicas lindas como tu.

Una voz conocida interrumpió su soledad de repente. El simple hecho de escucharla hizo que la sangre de Sakura ardiera como llamas por sus venas.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?- pregunto en un siseo furioso.

La presencia se acerco lentamente hacia ella al tiempo que Sakura comenzaba a prepararse para una batalla.

-No hace falta que te prepares para una pelea, me encuentro merodeando, nada mas-explico Sasori con paciencia al ver el cambio de postura de la pelirrosa.

El comentario no hizo mas que molestarla mas, ¿qué demonios pasaba por la mente del Akatsuki? ¿realmente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando? ¿tan poco le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos?

-Después de todo lo que han hecho-comenzó a decir Sakura mientras apretaba los puños- como te atreves…

Sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasori ya se encontraba frente a ella tomándola por ambas manos.

-Yo no he hecho nada Sakura- dijo con firmeza cavando sus ojos miel en los de ella.

Sakura no podía moverse, sentía a Sasori tan cerca que si no fuera por la furia que transitaba en sus venas posiblemente estaría asustada.

-¿Entonces el atentado de Akatsuki se llevo sin tu presencia?-pregunto con arrogancia.

Sasori soltó ligeramente el agarre de Sakura, lo suficiente para dejarla inmóvil sin tener que lastimarla.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo si, yo no fui parte del atentado-explico Sasori sin soltar ni un segundo la mirada de la pelirrosa-No pude hacerlo, era demasiado…

Sakura lo escuchaba atenta, la mirada de Sasori la atravesaba cual espadas pero mas que eso, su mirada demostraba algo mas, ¿dolor tal vez?

-¿Por qué había de creerte?-pregunto relajando su postura.

Sasori noto su cambio y supo que ella ya le creí por lo que soltó su agarre por completo sin embargo no se alejo de ella.

-¿Cuándo los he atacado sin visitarte primero?- contesto con petulancia al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente sin embargo no espero que el lo notara. Sasori la miraba divertido sin embargo ella aun no se explicaba que era lo que el estaba haciendo ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El se encogió de hombros.

-Darte un mensaje.

Lo analizo dudosa durante un tiempo sin embargo seguía sin estar en humor para juegos.

-No me interesa- contesto cortante al tiempo que comenzaba a retirarse.

Sasori negó levemente con la cabeza, Sakura siempre lo contrariaba y se sorprendía de lo interesante que esto la volvía para el.

-Siempre tan terca, es Itachi Uchiha quien lo manda.

Sakura se quedo helada ante las palabras del Akatsuki. ¿Itachi? De repente todos sus recuerdos la abordaron de golpe, recuerdos que había confundido por un sueño, su conversación con el hermano de Sasuke, su promesa, todo. Sasori noto su cambio y prosiguió con su acometido.

\- Vez como si es de tu interés.

-No, no es posible- exclamo ella al tiempo que volteaba a verlo-estas mintiendo.

-¿Estas segura de eso?

-El esta muerto.

-Eso no le impidió contactarte- dijo Sasori como si conociese la conversación que el Uchiha y Sakura habían tenido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto confundida.

Sasori volvió a alcanzarla, solo que esta vez adopto una distancia mas prudente entre su presencia y la de Sakura.

-Eso no es importante- explico con voz tranquila-Itachi era buen amigo mío, me pidió que te encontrara, es por eso que he venido.

Sakura asintió y por primera vez desde la llegada del Akatsuki dejo de lado su actitud cortante, relajo sus pensamientos y lo miro serena.

-¿Qué decía el mensaje?

Sasori se perdió en aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo observaban suplicante, se pregunto interiormente ¿qué diablo había hecho esa chica para tenerlo en aquella posición? Sin embargo recordó que ese no el motivo de su visita. Primero debía cumplir la prometido a Itachi.

-No olvides tu promesa- recito en un susurro- encontraras respuestas donde se guardan los secretos de la hoja. Eso fue lo que dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

Sasori se encogió de hombros al tiempo que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No me preguntes a mi, solo soy el mensajero.

Sakura asintió consiente de lo que sea que el mensaje significara, posiblemente encontraría las pistas si recordaba su antigua conversación con Itachi.

-Gracias….- exclamo Sakura en un susurro mientras agachaba ligeramente la mirada de la del Akatsuki.

Sasori únicamente sonrió conmovido por la actitud noble de la pelirrosa. Se acerco había ella hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros de distancia, tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y con delicadeza lo levanto lentamente para poder así clavar nuevamente sus ojos con los de ella.

-Me entere de lo de tus padres- admitió con voz suave-Quiero que sepas que en serio lo lamento.

Su mano paso del mentón de la pelirrosa hacia su mejilla y para sorpresa de ambos Sakura se encontraba demasiado aturdida por la sinceridad de sus palabras como para retirarse.

-Eso ya no importa- agradeció sincera mientras negaba ligeramente- son cosas que no pueden cambiarse.

Sasori sonrió consiente de que Sakura estaba haciéndose la valiente.

-Entre mas lo reprimas mas dolerá aceptarlo- explico el mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla con su pulgar.

-¿Aceptar que?- pregunto ella apartándose ligeramente, había dolor en sus palabras-Se han ido.

-Eso mismo-repitió Sasori volviendo a levantar su mirada- aceptar que ya no están y no estarán.

Sakura lo miro dudosa, sin embargo tras unos instantes decidió regalarle un poco de la sinceridad que el le había concedido.

-Ni siquiera pude despedirme-acepto con un nudo en su voz.

-Aun puedes hacerlo..

Sakura lo observo consternada, Sasori noto su reacción y comprendió que ella no entendía.

-No importa que no te respondan Sakura, aun estas a tiempo de despedirte- explico el con una sonrisa.

Sakura vio en sus ojos lo que el se refería, vio algo diferente en ellos, aceptación, sinceridad y sobre todo empatía.

-¿Por me estas siendo bueno conmigo?-pregunto confundida mientras buscaba la mirada de Sasori que se había desviado al horizonte.

El solo sonrió de medio lado.

-No lo se- admitió divertido-Puede por que quizá me recordaste una parte de mi que creí había perdido, y te estoy eternamente agradecido por eso….

Se volteo para poder mirarla. Recordó la primera vez que lo hizo y lo mucho que había cambiado desde entonces, si, no cabía duda que era una chica fuera de lo ordinario.

-Eso o tal vez es una debilidad por las mujeres hermosas- prosiguió mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella. Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente ante el comentario a lo que Sasori únicamente sonrió.

-Cualquiera que sea el caso, debo irme, me he ausentado demasiado y no quiero que sospechen.

Y tras un breve instante de debilidad comenzó a retirarse de ella para regresar hacia donde su organización se encontraba.

-Comenzara a llover pronto- indico mientras se detenía por unos instantes- deberías retirarte tu también.

Se disponía a marcharse definitivamente sin embargo la repentina voz de Sakura lo detuvo en el instante.

-¡Sasori!- grito ella mientras el se giraba para verla.

-Gracias- pronuncio Sakura con dulzura.

El chico la miro y asintió ligeramente mientras grababa su imagen en la memoria.

-Cuídate Sakura.

Y tras esas palabras desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Sakura lo miro alejarse, su conversación la había turbad un poco sin embargo le estaba agradecida, de algún modo Sasori había encontrado la forma de despejar su mente tan turbada y darle tal vez la respuesta de lo que ella estaba buscando, volvió su vista hacia Konoha que comenzaba a brillar a la luz de la noche y supo que era tiempo de volver, después de todo Sasori estaba en lo cierto pronto comenzaría a llover.

Ino se encontraba impaciente había buscado a Sakura en todos lados sin embargo no lograba encontrarle, estaba a punto de dirigirse a Naruto cuando vio a Gaara entrar a su casa acompañado de Shikamaru.

-Gaara!- grito Ino mientras se acercaba a su encuentro.

-¿Ino? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Shikamaru confundido por la actitud impaciente de su novia.

-¿Han visto a Sakura?- pregunto esta con el pulso acelerado mientras se colocaba entre ambos.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto Gaara con un nudo en su voz.

-Si, Sakura- explico Ino- la vi en la tarde, no se veía bien.

-Lo siento Ino, no la he visto- respondió Shikamaru intentando calmarla.

-¿Gaara?- insistió la rubia mirando al pelirrojo con ojos expectantes.

-Lo siento Ino, no se donde se encuentre- respondió intentando no mirarla.

Ino noto el cambio en su actitud y prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

-Nadie la encuentra Gaara, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Es tu novia por un demonio- estallo la rubio frutada.

-Ino..- intento intervenir Shikamaru pero Gaara se adelanto a sus palabras.

-Sakura no es mi novia Ino, por lo menos no desde esta tarde- explico Gaara con dolor en su voz.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Shikamaru.

Ino no cabía de la confusión.

-Gaara lo siento tanto- comenzó a disculparse con el Kazekage- entiende, después de la junta del consejo, y agregando lo de sus padres…. Sakura esta muy confundida ya veras que…

-No fue ella quien me ha dejado Ino- la corto Gaara secamente- fui yo quien decidió terminarlo.

-¿Qué?- volvió a exclamar Shikamaru lleno de confusión- ¿Qué tu hiciste que?

Sin embargo Ino fue menos delicada que el pelinegro y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese detenerla abofeteo al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas. Gaara recibió el impacto con orgullo y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le recrimino con ira en sus ojos-Ella te necesitaba, tras la vuelta de Sasuke, tras la muerte de sus padres, tras tu desplante en el consejo, lo único que Sakura necesitaba era que la apoyaras. Y la dejaste, ¡eres un idiota¡ ¿por qué la dejaste?

La ira reflejada en la voz de Ino hacia que hasta los pájaros se callasen. Gaara no podía observarla, sabia que algo en sus acusaciones era cierto, mas bien sabia que todo lo que Ino decía lo era.

-Era lo mejor para ella- explico Gaara con pena en sus palabras.

Ino solo negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Ella solo te necesitaba a ti- exclamo sabiendo que sus palabras eran dagas.

Gaara únicamente la miro.

-Ino trata de calmarte- intervino Shikamaru intentando poner la cabeza fría en esa discusión.

-No me pidas que me calme, lo que hizo fue egoísta y tu lo sabes.

Shikamaru sabia que tenia razón sin embargo le costaba creer que alguien como Gaara fuese capas de hacer sufrir a Sakura de esa manera, después de todo, el mejor que nadie conocía los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia su amiga. Ino los observo por unos momentos y tras guardar silencio por un rato prosiguió.

-Sabes Gaara, siempre pensé que eras mas sensato, que por eso eras bueno para ella, al parecer estaba equivocada.

Y sin decir mas partió.

-Ino a comenzando a llover ¿a dónde crees que vas?- grito Shikamaru viendo como se alejaba.

-A buscar a alguien que me ayude a encontrarla.

Shikamaru la vio desaparecer entre las gotas que caía en picada desde el cielo. Volteo a mirar a Gaara quien lo observaba inexpresivo desde su lado.

-Espero tengas una buena explicación para hacerlo.

-La tengo- replico Gaara.

-La estoy esperando- exigió el pelinegro con firmeza.

-Prefiero perder mi relación con Sakura antes que perder en una batalla, se que tu mejor que nadie entenderás eso.

Shikamaru comprendió un poco la postura de su amigo sin embargo sabia que no era tan sencillo.

-Después de todo lo que pasaron, es así como termina. Seria complicado pero pudiste encontrar otra forma, una que redujera los riesgos.

-Se trata de Sakura Shikamaru- explico Gaara con dolor en su voz- tratándose de ella no puedo correr ningún riesgo.

Ya era tarde, las lluvia comenzaba a asotar de manera desmedida las calles de Konoha. Naruto observaba el exterior con preocupación en su mirada, Sakura había prometido vovler pronto para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el consejo sin embargo aun con ese turbio anochecer la pelirrosa no parecía dar muestras de una pronta llegada.

-Deberiamos buscarla-hablo Naruto mientras diriga su mirada hacia Sasuke.

El azabache se encontraba tendido en el sillón de la sala, ojos cerrados y actitud taciturna. Sabia que era cierto y ya se había hecho un poco tarde, eso mas el factor de la lluvia tambien había comenzado a impacientarlo sin embargo sabia que en aquellos momentos lo que Sakura realmente queria era estar sola por lo que con o sin tormeta el debia respetar su decision despues de todo la chica no era debil, podia cuidarse sola.

-No te quedes ahí sentado- grito Naruto- debemos encontrarla.

-Dejalo Naruto, quiere estar sola- replico el Uchiha con voz serena.

-Eso no significa que deba estarlo -insistio Naruto preocupado.

Sin embargo Sasuke no respondio. Estaba demasiado encimismado en sus propios pensamientos para poner atencion a los quejidos de su amigo.

-No debiste dejar que se marchara- insistio el rubio acercandose al azabache.

-Tu no hiciste mucho para detenerla- replico este con voz fria.

-A mi nunca me escucha!- exploto Naruto embirrinchado.

Sasuke solto una pequeña sonrisa torcida divertido ante el comentario.

-¿Por qué debería de escucharme a mi?-pregutno con ironia en su voz.

Naruto se acerco a el y lo tomo de la camisa para levantarlo y poder tener a Sasuke a la altura de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de determinacion.

-Fácil- dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los oniz de Sasuke-porque eres…

-Sasuke!- se escucho una voz gritar desde la entrada.

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia la direccion de donde provenia aquel estruendo sin embargo ambos quedaron sorprendidos al notar a Ino que atravezaba el humbral de la casa para acercarse.

-¿Ino?- pregunto Naruto- ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica se veia alterada, inspeccionaba la habitacion rapidamente mientras trataba de calmar las constantes palpitaciones de su corazon.

-Diganme que Sakura se encuentra aquí- pidio con voz preocupada.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, aún no ha regresado-explico Naruto mientras inspeccionaba a la invitada.

Ino comenzo a moverse nerviosa alrededor de toda la habitacion, sin embargo trato de controlarse lo mas que pudo.

-¿No tienen idea de ha donde ha ido?-pregunto nerviosa.

Sasuke la observo a la distancia, preguntandose que era lo que preocupaba tanto a la Yamanaka, sin embargo decidio guardar distancia ante los comentarios, por lo que unicamente ignoro su pregunta para cruzarse de brazos mientras Naruto negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No nos lo dijo, únicamente menciono que nos veía en la casa-explico Naruto.

-Pero saben a donde fue ¿no es cierto?- insistio dirigiendo su mirada al azabache.

Sin embargo este ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder debido a que Naruto se le adelanto nuevamente.

-La verdad Ino es que no tengo ni la menor idea- explico Naruto preocupado para despues dirigir su vista hacia Sasuke- Debemos salir a buscarla, esta lloviendo y podría enfermarse.

Sasuke dudo por unos momentos, analizando las miradas insistentes que Ino y Naruto le lanzaban, era conciente que tenian un punto en preocuparse, sin embargo el había decidido mantener a Sakura alejada, tanto por su propio bien como el de ella, y aunque intentarlo era mas dificil de lo que esperaba debia mantenerse firme en su decision por el bien de ella, de ambos.

-Hmp-Se giro levemente y camino hacia el sillon nuevamente para volver a sentarse-No es una ciudad grande Naruto, estoy sguro que entre tu e Ino podrán encontrarla.

-Pero Sasuke….- insitio su amigo en un puchero. Sin embargo a Sasuke no parecio inmutarle.

-Me quedare aquí por si ella regresa- agrego tratando de sonar desinteresado, sabia que sus palabras calmarian un poco la insistencia de Naruto.

El chico lo miro con la vista entrecortada y tras dudar unos momentos entre insisitr o no, se dio al vuelta y comenzo a alejarse.

-Como digas-replico Naruto ignorando su comentario- avísame si logras encontrarla.

Y sin decir mas salio por la puerta ignarando a Ino que se quede plantada en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba desde que había llegado.

-¿No iras con el?-pregunto Sasuke mientras curzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

La chica se acerco ligeramente hacia el, con cautela.

-La verdad es que venia a hablar contigo- hablo titubeante.

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto Sasuke sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes- la voz de Ino era firme.

Sasuke noto el tono de la chica y comprendio que realmente estaba preocupada. Sin embargo no podia ayudarla, aun a pesar de su promesa la verdad era que no sabia donde se encontraba Sakura, lo ultimo que supo es que había ido tras Gaara… El resto preferia no saberlo.

-Te he dicho que no se en donde se encuentra Ino. ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas a su novio?- aun cuando trato de ocultarlo había algo amargo en su voz al pronunciar estas ultimas palabras.

Ino noto el pequeño cambio y no pudo mas que voltear los ojos ante semejante actitud del azabache.

-Dios, realmente eres insoportable de momentos-exclamo exasperada.

Sasuke solto una risa burlona.

-Se llama ser objetivo Ino. Gaara es su novio, deberías estar con el y no perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo.

-Fue el quien la dejo en ese estado idiota!- estallo la chica ya sin poder contenerse ni un minuto mas- Caray Sasuke, crees que no he pensado todo lo que me has dicho antes de venir, no soy tonta por Dios.

Sin embargo Sasuke no escucho lo ultimo, ya había cambiado su posicion y se encontraba encarando a Ino antes de que ella hubiese termiando de hablarle.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto con firmeza en su voz-¿Qué le ha hecho Gaara a Sakura?

Ino se paralizo al sentir la presencia tan cercana de Sasuke, había sido tan rapido que no había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a su repentido movimiento, sin embargo se sacudio todo de golpe, tratando de pensar en lo que deberia de contestar a aquel moreno que la veia con ojos espectantes.

-El…Ellos- trato de seguir pero se detuvo consiente de que no debería ser ella quien le diera la noticia de la ruptura que había ocurrido entre ellos- Tuvieron una pelea…al parecer fue fuerte, después de eso no ha sabido de ella.

Sasuke no quedo conforme con la respuesta de la Yamanaka, lo que fuese que Gaara hubiera hecho debio haber sido grave para poder alterar a Sakura. Sin embargo mientras el meditaba sobre aquello ella seguia su platica.

-Como comprenderás, él no puede ayudarme-concluyo Ino.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí?- pregunto Sasuke con un tono mas frio del que hubiese deseado.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ponerte tan difícil Sasuke?- se quejo la rubia encarandole-Solo te pido que me ayudes a encontrarla.

Sasuke relajo su postura y la miro sin tanta dureza a los ojos.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto con confusion en la voz.

La chica lo observo por unos instantes, analizando el cambio en su postura y lo diferente que era su mirada, había algo que nunca había visto en Sasuke hasta ese momento.

-Porque sé que te preocupas por ella, tal vez tanto como Naruto y como yo.

Sasuke no respondio, medito algunos momentos la respuesta de Ino, debatiendose internamente en lo que deberia hacer en aquellos momentos.

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras Sasuke-prosiguio ella- eso no hará que lo que dije sea menos cierto.

Fue todo lo que el chico necesito. Las palabras de Ino despertaron algo en su cabeza y su boca formo un ligero chasquido. Meneo su cabeza con desgano y se alejo de ino bruscamente, no queria seguir hablando de aquello se dirigio a la salida y tomo su chaqueta mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto Ino confundida ante tan abrupto cambio.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molesto en detenerse o dignase a mirarla, su objetivo era sencillo.

-A buscar a Sakura- y tan rapido como se había levantado desaparecio.

Sakura se encontraba frente a la tumba de sus padres, llevaba ahí un buen rato desde que las gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer sin embargo a ella no parecía afectarle, miraba la tumba con ojos sombríos mientras un nudo incontrolable se formaba en su garganta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto al sentir la presencia que se acercaba.

-Todo el mundo esta buscándote-respondió la voz que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Sakura lanzo una ligera risa cansada.

-Creen que voy a hacer una locura- explico negando lentamente.

Sasuke se acerco unos cuantos pasos, tratando de no incomodarle con su presencia. Sakura dejo que se acercase sin embargo no se digno a mirarle.

-Les dije que posiblemente querías estar sola- prosiguió el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y aun así estas aquí- contesto ella al tiempo que se giraba hacia el lentamente- es curioso como siempre terminas encontrándome.

-Hábitos que son difícil de quitar- contesto con indiferencia.

La chica lo miro indecisa por unos instantes sin embargo decisivo contarle.

-En serio quería estar sola pero teniéndote aquí… Ya no estoy tan segura.

Se encontraban a poco centímetros de distancia, Sasuke podía notar el dolor que irradiaba su voz.

Sasuke la observo unos instantes, se veía diferente, cansada, observo sus ropas mojadas y supuso que llevaba en el cementerio un largo rato.

-Estas empapada- dijo intentando eliminar la tensión que se había formado entre ambos- deberíamos irnos.

La chica le sonrió ligeramente sin embargo regreso su vista hacia las tumbas que la esperaban a su espalda.

-Quería despedirme- explico con voz débil-pero ahora que estoy aquí…No creo estar lista para hacerlo.

Sasuke mantuvo su distancia, dándole el espacio que Sakura necesitaba.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Cómo?

El se acerco unos cuantos pasos meditando su respuesta.

-Pretenden que siguen aquí.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente de lado, consiente de lo estúpido que eso sonaba sin embargo también era lo mejor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Se acerco unos cuantos pasos mas tratando de imaginar a sus padres en su cabeza.

-Hola mama- empezó en voz baja- hola papa.

Su voz suave, casi susurrante,

-Hay tanto que quiero contarles y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, por lo que seré breve. Gracias, gracias por los momentos, por las sonrisas, por enseñarme a reír cuando quería llorar, gracias por nunca dejar de apoyarme, por seguirme en mis locuras y en mis lamentos, por no replicar cuando decidí convertirme en kunoichi- en ese momento su voz comenzó a desgarrarse- siempre estuvieron ahí para mi, cuando llegaba derrotada o cansada, cuando aprendía algo nuevo no importaba nada ustedes siempre tenían una sonrisa para darme y palabras de consuelo y ahora yo….

Grandes lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos camuflajeandose por la lluvia. Los latidos de su corazón dejaban de ser constantes y la opresión en el pecho la agobiaba.

-Me siento tan mal por que una parte de mi esta tan enojada con ustedes…-continuo entre sollozos-Prometieron siempre estar ahí y mintieron, por que no importa lo que haga ya no van a estar, no van a volver y el solo pensarlo…. Les prometí dar siempre lo mejor de mi pero temo no poder hacerlo.

Sakura sentía que ya no podía continuar, que todo eso ya era demasiado, se sentía al borde del colapso pero cuando menos lo esperaba sintió la mano de Sasuke posándose sobre su hombro. De alguna forma todas las fuerzas perdidas comenzaron a volver de a poco, todo provocado por el simple contacto de Sasuke, lo sintió retirarse por lo que en el acto coloco su mano sobre la que el ya tenia en su hombro y la apretó con fuerzo sin dejar de mirar la cripta de sus padres.

-Mama, papa ¿recuerdan a Sasuke? Se que sabían que había regresado sin embargo no había tenido tiempo de platicar con ustedes como debería. Volvió, tras todos estos años, lo hizo, justo como lo dijeron.

Sasuke la escuchaba en silencio, conmovido por sus palabras, por el hecho de ser tan relevante como para ser introducido con sus padres.

-Se que no querían dejarme y se que tardare en superarlo, pero les prometo no olvidar nada de lo que me dijeron, ni dejar de sonreír, y así, eventualmente su partida no dolerá tanto y si siento que recaigo…- después de eso volteo su cuerpo para poder encarar a Sasuke- se que tengo gente aquí que me ayudara a levantarme.

Una ligera expresión de sorpresa se asomo en los ojos de Sasuke, sin embargo una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tras lo que acababa de escuchar. Asintió ligeramente dándole a entender que la apoyaba a lo que la chica únicamente sonrió.

-¿Estas listas?-pregunto el mirándola con firmeza.

Sakura dio un ultimo vistazo a las tumbas de sus padres para después regresar su mirada a Sasuke que la observaba con paciencia y asintió.

-Entonces vamos- dijo mientras la guiaba hacia la casa-estas empapada….

Al llegar a la casa Sakura temblaba de frio, sus ropas y su cabellos escurrían de agua y aun cuando Sasuke le había otorgado su capa para resguardarse la verdad era que ella ya estaba escurriendo desde antes de que el legara. Naruto aun no había llegado y la casa seguía en penumbras, Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que se bañara, el agua caliente le sentaría bien mientras el prepararía la chimenea para que pudiese calentarse. La chica accedió muy cansada para pensar por su cuenta y tan pronto como el termino de hablar partió a hacer lo que este había indicado. El chico la miro alejarse y se dispuso a preparar la leña sin embargo su tarea termino rápido por lo que decidió seguir su propio consejo y también ducharse, después de todo lo ocurrido ese día le sentaría bien para aclararse.

Al salir noto que la casa seguía a oscuras a excepción de la luz de la chimenea que el mismo había levantado, se acerco lentamente y descubrió el cuerpo de Sakura junto al fuego, sentada abrazando sus rodillas con ambos brazos, perdiendo su mirada entre las llamas.

-¿Whisky? – ofreció sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba.

Sakura volteo aturdida por lo repentino de su presencia.

-Te ayudara a ganar calor- termino de explicar el azabache mientras le acercaba un trago.

-Gracias- se limito a contestar ella al tiempo que lo tomaba.

Sasuke la miro extrañado.

-Solo estaba siendo amable, pensé que no te gustaba el whisky.

-Dicen ayuda a calmar los nervios- se limito a contestar ella.

-No discutiré eso.

Se sentó a su lazo perdiendo su mirada en el mismo punto que ella, como en aquella noche cuando todo se vino abajo.

-Ino cree que voy a romperme- explico ella rompiendo el silencio-Tsunade esta preocupada, y Gaara abiertamente a admitió que cree que solo cometo insensateces. Creo que no soy tan fuerte como creí que lo era- admitió con una sonrisa cansada tras sus palabras.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se volteo para poder observarla.

-¿Quieres saber que pienso yo?

Ella únicamente asintió.

-Creo que nunca te había visto mas valiente- hablo con firmeza-Defiendes lo que quieres, luchas por lo que crees y no importa cuando sufras no dejas de usar tu corazón con todas tus fuerzas, debo admitir que te admiro por ello.

-Solo estas siendo condescendiente- replico ella divertida por sus palabras.

El por su lado siguió mirándola con firmeza.

-Nunca lo soy.

Sakura coincidió con el mientras daba un largo sorbo a su bebida, para después guardar un prolongado silencio, un silencio interrumpido inesperadamente por Sasuke.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?

La chica titubeo unos momentos, no era normal que Sasuke quisiera entablar conversación prolongada, ni siquiera con ella, era hombre de pocas palabras y aun a pesar de sus últimos acercamientos su actitud la tomo por sorpresa. Tras un pequeño tiempo que a el le pareció prolongado decidió responder.

-Siento que cada minuto que pasa mis padres mueren una y otra vez. Cada vez que alguien me mira con tristeza o me da sus condolencia puedo ver en sus ojos el reflejo de la muerte, sus muertes. Es un dolor insoportable - pronuncio Sakura intentando no llorar con todas sus fuerzas-no encuentro como hacer que se detenga, es como si esta opresión en el pecho comenzara a formar parte de mi, a cada minuto, a cada reparación que tomo, su ausencia se pega a mi cuerpo y yo….

Por segunda vez consecutiva el chico paso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella para poder acercarla hacia su pecho, la dejo descansar ahí unos instantes mientras sentía como Sakura descargaba lo poco de sentimiento que le quedaba por desbordar. Dejo que sus lagrimas bañaran su pecho mientras el apoyaba su cabeza contra sus rosados cabellos.

-Nunca vas a dejar de sufrir por ellos Sakura por que nunca vas a dejar de amarlos- explico con firmeza- es así como funciona, el dolor y el amor van de la mano, no puedes tener uno sin el otro. Solo vive la vida de la que ellos estarían orgullosos.

Sakura se acurruco sobre su pecho mientras asentía lentamente, llevaban ambos ya varias copas, tal vez fue por eso que Sasuke decidió continuar.

-Escuche de tu pelea con Gaara- explico con voz turbia.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tenso por un breve momento.

-¿Qué exactamente?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Solo que discutieron- explico para después dar n gran sorbo en su bebida-¿hay algo mas que debería haber escuchado?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Es normal que te sientas así no es fácil pensar con un corazón roto.

-¿Lo dices por Gaara?-pregunto ella sin voltear a mirarle.

Sasuke guardo silencio por unos instantes para después proceder a explicarse.

-Lo digo por tus padres- respondió mientras acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos- hay muchos tipos de amor y el de la familia es de los mas fuertes, créeme, por experiencia te lo digo.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura mientras sentía como Sasuke se habría con ella en este momento mas de lo que lo había hecho en todos los años que tenia conociéndole. Y es por eso que encontró divertido el saber que nunca había estado mas equivocado.

-No me rompieron el corazón Sasuke, al menos no lo siento de esa forma-admitió cansada.

-¿Pero te duele?-pregunto el sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-Hasta el mas profundo rincón de mi cuerpo-afirmo sin duda en sus palabras.

-¿Entonces como puedes decir que no tienes el corazón destrozado?-quiso saber Sasuke.

-Por que me han roto el corazón y no se siente para nada como esto.

No sabia por que estaba diciendo todo aquello, por que admitía todas esas verdades que había prometido reservar para ella. No supo si fueron las acciones del día, las gotas que caían a las afueras, la calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke tan próximo al de ella, o las consecuencias de todo el alcohol que había ingerido, fuese lo que fuera no podía dejar de hablar.

-Vas a decir que soy una egoísta, tal vez que estoy loca y sabes puede que así sea, por que aun cuando amaba a mis padres con todo mi ser, el dolor de su perdida no se asemeja para nada como el dolor que sentí el día que te vi partir.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso en el instante y ella pudo sentirlo, es por eso que no tardo en continuar.

-Lo se, lo se, es una tontería y no tiene caso hablar de ello- explico intentando que el se relajara- pero Dios Sasuke, te ame como una tonta.

No había rencor en sus palabras, era honestidad pura, era Sakura. Sasuke la observo tan limpia, tan pura sin comprender como podía no odiarle después de todo lo que entre los dos había pasado.

-Siento todo el dolor que te cause Sakura- dolor reflejado en sus palabras.

Ella se miro para poder observarle.

-No es culpa tuya, fui yo quien decidió enamorarse- ternura reflejada en sus ojos -aunque ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El chico asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Después de que te fuiste, en algún momento de todos esos año- hizo una pausa no muy segura de continuar.

-Alguna vez en todos esos años…- repitió el para hacer que continuara.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en mi?

-Yo…

El no sabia que responder, sentía el ardor del alcohol transitar por sus venas y su autocontrol hacia Sakura estaba comenzado a desvanecerse tras cada palabra

-Olvídalo- lo interrumpió ella antes de que pudiese responder- no tienes que contestar eso, es solo que… necesitaba escucharlo aun cuando no fuese cierto, necesitaba saber que tu pensabas en mi, por que yo nunca deje de pensar en ti.

No supieron que se había acercado a quien, o en que momento exacto había pasado, pero en ese instante sus palabras chocaban contra los labios de Sasuke mientras el podía apreciar cada ligero rasgo de su cuerpo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus grandes ojos abiertos.

-Estas borracha- declaro con suavidad.

La chica rio aun a centímetros de sus labios.

-Si, es cierto.

-Debes descansar- declaro el mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse. Sakura únicamente lo siguió mientras el poco a poco la dirigía hasta su cuarto y la ayudo a que se acomodara en su cama.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Sasuke- agradeció la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

El no respondió, solo se sentó al borde de la cama esperando a que ella callera dormida. La miro por un largo tiempo hasta que estuvo casi seguro que ella no podía escucharle, fue entonces cuando decidió responder.

-Todos los días- hablo con suavidad admirándola a lo lejos-aun cuando no quería hacerlo, especialmente en las noches cuando miraba la luna, tu siempre estabas ahí.

Y para su sorpresa una ligera sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pelirrosa.

-Gracias…..


	29. Never let me go

Sasuke salió de la habitación de la pelirrosa para después dirigirse al comedor, supuso que por lo oscuro que era y el tiempo que había estado con Sakura no deberían de pasar de la media noche, por lo que Naruto e Ino no tardarían en llegar a la casa. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y los pasos de sus compañeros acercarse.

-¿Alguna noticia?-pregunto Naruto cansado mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

-Esta en su alcoba- respondió señalando la habitación.

-¿Cómo estaba?¿Se encontraba bien?- pregunto Ino preocupada.

-Creo que la están subestimando- explico Sasuke un poco cansado-Sakura es una persona fuerte, emocionalmente la mas fuerte de los tres, únicamente quería estar sola.

Tanto Naruto como Ino miraron a Sasuke con un poco de asombro, después de todo era persona de pocas palabras, sin embargo sabían que en el fondo estaba en lo cierto.

-Gracias por encontrarla- exclamo Ino llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Deberías ir con ella- dijo Sasuke con firmeza.

Ino únicamente asintió y tras darle una ultima y prolongada mirada se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga para cuidar de ella.

Ambos chicos la miraron alejarse y después Sasuke comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia la sala que se encontraba en la siguiente habitación.

-¿No preguntaras nada?-pregunto cuando sintió a Naruto desplomarse en el sillón junto a el.

Naruto negó ligeramente.

-Sabia que la encontrarías.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-prosiguió Naruto cruzando sus brazos en su cabeza.

-Por el momento descasar- replico Sasuke- he tenido un día bastante largo.

Y sin decir mas se alejo a su habitación, la noche había sido larga al igual que lo eran todas sus noches recientemente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico realmente necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con el cuerpo cansado, se movió un poco entre sus cobijas y diviso una figura que se encontraba a su lado al borde de la cama. Se tallo un poco los ojos para poder después enfocar a Ino que la miraba dulcemente.

-Buenos días-saludo aun algo dormida.

-Buenos días,-Saludo Ino-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias.

-Que bueno- respondió la rubia mientras se acomodaba un poco en la cama-me tenias bastante preocupada.

-Ino….-Sakura quiso intervenir sin embargo su amiga no dejo que continuase.

-Es cierto Sakura, te vi tan alterada que no supe que pensar.

La pelirrosa lo medito por un tiempo mientras se giraba para poder mirar los ojos de su mejor amiga.

-Solo necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.

Ino asintió ligeramente, miro a Sakura y la encontró tan tranquila que le pareció absurdo que lo estuviese después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Me entere de lo de Gaara-admitió apenada-de hecho le grite bastante fuerte por ello.

-Viniendo de ti no me sorprende-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír olvidándose por un momento de los problemas ajenos a ellas dos, solo importaba su compañía que se reconfortaba una con la otra. Siguieron riendo y platicando, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, tan tranquilo y en paz como siempre lo habían estado hasta que el ruido de la puerta las interrumpió de golpe.

Sakura guardo silencio y por instinto acomodo su postura cuando noto la figura de Sasuke asomarse por la puerta, Ino la analizo por unos instantes para después regresar su vista al azabache que miraba a su amiga inexpresivo.

-Sasuke…-hablo Sakura sorprendida-Pasa.

El no se movió, únicamente se limito a observarla desde la orilla de la puerta, como si el adentrarse en aquel lugar fuese el invadir territorio enemigo.

-No quería interrumpir.

-No, en lo absoluto-Explico Ino al tiempo que se trataba de disolver la pequeña tensión que se había formado entre Sakura y el azabache.

Sasuke lo miro de reojo y asintió ligeramente para después girar su vista nuevamente hacia Sakura.

\- Quería asegurarme que no estuvieras resfriada-explico pasivo.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada con una ligera sonrisa, después de todo, en estos días difíciles había sido el quien mas se había encontrado a su lado.

-Estoy bien gracias.

-Me alegra- respondió el con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasuke se dispuso a retirarse sin embargo la voz de Sakura lo detuvo de repente.

-Gracias por lo de anoche.

-No fue nada- respondió el tratando de restarle importancia.

Trato de alejarse sin embargo sus piernas no respondían, como si algo en su interior le dijese que no era el momento para irse.

-Shikamaru y Gaara no han dejado de marcar preguntando por ustedes- hablo Sasuke sin saber bien el por que- supuse deberían saberlo.

Ino noto como el cuerpo de Sakura se tenso a penas y escucho el nombre de Gaara.

-No tengo nada que hablar con el-respondió Sakura con frialdad.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Solo paso el mensaje…-respondió sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que salía sin embargo nuevamente algo en su interior le pidió que continuase hablando.

-Todo lo que ha hecho es por que te quiere-continuo contra todo su buen juicio- se que sabes eso.

Y sin decir mas se marcho por fin de esa habitación, dejando a Sakura y a Ino tan confundidas que no pudieron recuperar al momento su habla.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Ino anonadada por la actitud del azabache.

-No lo se.-respondió la pelirrosa igual de anonadada.

Ino medito unos instantes sobre todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor últimamente, debatiéndose entre si sacar el tema a la luz o seguir entre risas con Sakura.

-Me cuesta admitirlo pero creo que Sasuke esta en lo cierto-admitió con cautela-inclusive el día del ataque fue impresionante lo rápido que los de la arena se reportaron a nuestra ayuda después del ataque.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Sakura sorprendida por sus palabras-Creí que Gaara había llegado el día que desperté.

Sakura hablaba confundida, según su memoria, Gaara nunca se presento con ella hasta el día que despertó en el hospital y aun cuando ella sabia que ese tiempo había sido demasiado rápido no se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de que el se hubiese encontrado ahí desde antes.

Ino la miro sin saber como debía proceder, concentrándose en recordar los acontecimientos al pie de la letra.

-No, llegaron antes- concluyo con firmeza-lo recuerdo muy bien por que Temari se reunión con Shikamaru para revisar unos detalles.

-¿Qué tan antes?-insistió la pelirrosa.

Ino hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo, no pensó que fuese información que debía recordar.

-Mmm poco antes de que Naruto terminara con Pain.

Sakura la miro dudosa al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama con cautela.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-pregunto débilmente.

-Completamente-afirmo Ino.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió directamente hacia su ropero dispuesta a comenzar a arreglarse y cambiarse de ropas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ino al tiempo que la seguía mientras ella se movía por toda la habitación.

-¿Por qué Gaara no me visito antes?-pregunto Sakura mientras se dirigía al espejo para acomodar sus mechas rosadas.

-Posiblemente tenia cosas que tratar-respondió Ino como si fuese lo mas normal- ya sabes como son los miembros del consejo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-insistió Sakura encarándola preocupada.

Su amiga únicamente negó con la cabeza, confusión reflejada en sus facciones.

-Sakura…¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto al verla tan intranquila.

-No lo se Ino-respondió la pelirrosa mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes- no lo se.

Estaba cansada, no sabia que estaba pasando, las palabras de Ino únicamente habían traído mas dudas a su cabeza, a su corazón y no sabia por donde comenzar a despejarlas.

-¿Lo quieres?-pregunto Ino quedamente.

-Si…

Su respuesta fue rápida, sincera. La rubia medito por un momento, sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas sin embargo noto la lucha interna que llevaba Sakura en sus adentros y como si esto la incitara decidió preguntarle lo que quería saber desde hacia ya tiempo.

-¿Y que hay de Sasuke?-pregunto con cautela.

Sakura negó con la cabeza al tiempo que desviaba su mirada de la de su amiga.

-Vamos crees que no veo la forma en la que lo miras- prosiguió su amiga con voz divertida.

Sakura la escucho insistir sin embargo ella no quería hablarlo, seria la primera vez que lo haría y temía las consecuencias que admitirlo podía traer a su conciencia sin embargo Ino era su mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo ahí para ella y la que no la juzgaría sintiese lo que ella sintiera.

-El…-se detuvo aun dudosa en si continuar-se metió bajo mi piel y no importa lo que haga es como si no pudiera alejarlo.

-Me suena mucho a lo que se siente estar enamorado-concluyo Ino sonriente mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

Sin embargo Sakura se inquieto al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su amiga.

-No Ino, eso no- respondió nerviosa mientras devolvía su vista a la de ella.

-¿por qué te empeñas en negarlo?- insistió Ino con ternura mientras la observaba.

Sakura no respondió únicamente desvió su mirada de la de ella nuevamente, dirigiéndola hacia el ventanal en busca de una escapatoria de aquellas cuatro paredes, tratando de no indagar en aquellos sentimientos que decidió enterrar hacia tiempo.

-¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?-insistió Ino al notar la incertidumbre en el rostro de su amiga.

Le dio espacio, tiempo, trato de no presionarla para ayudar a que por fin Sakura sacase de su interior lo que le venia carcomiendo desde hacia tiempo. Después de un tiempo la pelirrosa volteo su mirada hacia la de ella nuevamente, con cautela, con un brillo que Ino no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-A que si se lo permito una vez mas-comenzó a hablar Sakura con voz cortada- si me permito el aceptar mis sentimientos hacia el una vez mas, Sasuke vuelva a romperme el corazón.

Ino asintió levemente sabiendo perfecto a lo que se refería, después de todo, ella vivió el dolor escondido en los ojos de Sakura cuando el Uchiha les abandono.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-pregunto con voz dulce.

Sakura negó levemente, como si algo en su interior se hubiese desatado, corrió hacia el armario tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Ino confundida por el repentino arrebato.

Sakura se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y le dirigió una ultima y firme mirada.

-A hablar con Gaara.

Sakura camino a toda prisa mientras se dirigía a buscar a Gaara. De alguna extraña manera las palabras de Ino y Sasuke la habían hecho dudar. No sabía lo que le esperaría al llegar a su encuentro, la verdad era que temía por lo que este pudiera revelarle, sin embargo luchar por lo que alguna vez tuvieron era algo que le debía a Gaara. No podía acabarse, por lo menos no así, y ella estaba consciente de eso.

Diviso la puerta a unos cuantos metros y su corazón dio un vuelto, lo único que quedaba era tocar, entre más rápido lo hiciera más pronto acabaría con la opresión en su pecho. Se acercó lentamente y justo cuando estaba por anunciarse la perta se abrió ante sus narices.

-Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte-hablo Gaara suavemente.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Su voz era apenas un hilo, el chico la noto extraña, sin embargo después de su último encuentro era normal que se encontrara distante. La observo unos segundo para después abrir la puerta por completo.

-Pasa.

Sakura se adentró a la morada del pelirrojo, hacía tiempo que no se encontraba en ese lugar, de alguna forma esta vez le parecía asfixiante como si todo en su interior la ahogara y las paredes no la dejasen respirar.

-Garaa…- trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-No, déjame hablar- se apresuró a decir con voz nerviosa- Lo siento Sakura, siento todo lo que hice y todo lo que he hecho, es solo que… No puedo dejar que sigas con esto.

Su voz era suplicante sin embargo su semblante era firme, por más que el doliera la situación no pensaba retractarse, tenía un objetivo claro y no dejaría que sus sentimientos por Sakura se interpusieran en ello.

-¿Estuviste en el ataque?-su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Llegaste a Konoha poco después de Akatsuki ¿no es así? Tu y tu gente.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Solo responde mi pregunta Gaara. Por favor… solo quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero perder también eso.

-Si Sakura- respondió tras un prolongado silencio- estuvimos aquí.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se detenía, algo dentro de ella sabía que era cierto sin embargo se había aferrado a la esperanza de que tal vez se hubiese equivocado. Gaara la miraba seriamente, estudiando sus movimientos, y mientras ella trataba de calmar su palpitante corazón el prosiguió con su relato.

-Llegamos poco antes de que comenzara…Seguimos su rastro, nos llegó una pista de que se acercarían a Konoha… - explicaba entre tiempos, como si no supiera como continuar.

-No pensamos que terminaría así… Creímos que uniendo fuerzas sería más fácil derrotarles, pero… no contamos con el Rinnegan después de ahí todo se vino abajo.

-Estas mintiendo ¿no es cierto? – pregunto Sakura al escuchar todo aquello que temía fuese cierto.

El chico negó suavemente al tiempo que se acercaba a ella con pasos delirantes.

-Lo siento tanto-su voz apenas un murmullo.

Sakura estaba estupefacta, la declaración le cayó de golpe como un baño de agua helada.

-No estas mintiendo- exclamo llevando ambas manos a su boca y alejándose unos ligeros pasos de Gaara.

-Sakura…- intento insistir el sin embargo ella parecía no escucharle.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabias?-pregunto con voz quebrada.

-Pocos días antes del ataque- contesto el sincero.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Pregunto dolida- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Tsunade? Pudimos haber hecho algo!

-No podía…

-Necesito una mejor explicación que eso.

-No podía….

-¿Por qué?-exigió saber con voz cortada.

-Por qué no de acuerdo! Fue decisión tomada por el resto de los Kages, las órdenes fueron absolutas y la discreción era indispensable. Tsunade no estuvo enterada.

Sakura lo observaba sin reconocer a la persona que tenía delante de ella.

-No me enorgullezco de esto Sakura, pero soy el Kazekage, y eso conlleva un mundo de responsabilidades.

-Gente murió en ese ataque Gaara, mis padres murieron en ese ataque.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Me arrepiento de ello todos los días Sakura y cuando me entere de tu ataque yo…. Hubiera deseado poder explicarte, pero no debía hacerlo, espero entiendas mis razones.

-Las entiendo, es por eso espero que tu comprendas las mías… Debo ir al siguiente ataque.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso.

-Cuando vine estuve a punto de aceptar tu oferta y quedarme, sin embargo algo en mi interior me dice que ya no puedo hacerlo.

-Sera peligroso Sakura!, Más peligroso que todo lo que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

-No puedo dejar que vayas.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado Gaara es lo mínimo que me debes!

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Hemos perdido a tanta gente… No puedo perderte a ti también.

-Acabas de hacerlo

Sasuke por su parte había abandonado la casa tan rapido como se había alejado del cuarto de Sakura. Tenia mucho en que pensar, el dolor de la pelirrosa no le había dado tiempo de meditar sobre los recuerdos que la muerte de sus padres le habian traido, despues de todo, el lo había perdido todo una vez. Se encontraba en lo alto de la aldea admirando la zona que alguna vez fue su casa. El barrio Uchiha se extendia a sus pies, vacio y desolado, como extrañaba esas calles, aquellas casas, nego con la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello y regreso a su memoria aquel tratoque le había ofrecido Madara. De alguna forma aquel anciano conocia al responsable del desastre en el que había terminado su vida, la de su hermano, y aunque todo le pedia que accediera a sus propociciones una voz en su interior le decia que se contuviera, una voz supuso, era Itachi. Sasuke sonrio de cansado divertido de cómo su encuentro con su hermano y el regreso a Konoha le habian cambiado, todo había sido de una molestia y aun así no podia evitarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregutno de golpe al notar una presencia que lo incomodaba.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-respondio la voz con delicadeza.

-No, no la tenemos-respondió Sasuke con frialdad- ya te lo dije no estoy interesado.

Madara se asomo de entre las sombras para colocarse al lado del Uchiha que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarle.

-Me cuesta creer que hables en serio-respondio mientras se posicionaba a su lado.

-pues lo hago-escupio Sasuke volteando a mirarle.

Madara nego levemente divertido por la actitud terca de Sasuke, despues de todo era un Uchiha y había algo en el que el recordaba a si mismo hacia muchos años.

-Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de vengar a tu hermano y a nuestro clan-insistio con cautela.

Sin embargo Sasuke solto una risa sonora que no hizo mas que ganarse la mirada confundida de Madara.

-¿Y qué ganas tú de eso?-pregutno Sasuke divertido mientras Madara analizaba confundido.

-Nada, ya te lo he dicho-replico encogiendose de hombros-solo busco unos papeles que se encuentran en aquella ciudad.

Sasuke miro hacia su antiguo hogar sin comprender a lo que se referia.

-Puedes tomarlos cuando se te plasca-replico molesto.

-Necesito una distracción Sasuke-apunto Madara con firmeza.

Sin embargo Sasuke no pareceria tener ganas de ceder aquel día.

-Tus distracciones han causado un desastre Madara.

El anciano se encogio de hombros, sabiendo a lo que se referia pero sin muestra de remordimiento en su cansado rostro.

-Pequeños detalles-explico-un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por lo que busco.

Sasuke se sorprendio por su falta de interes por lo que había causado, sin embargo reconocio en el mismo la misma determinacion sin fronteras que el había enfretando cuando se disponia a matar a Itachi.

-¿Para qué son esos papeles?-pregunto Sasuke aflojando un poco su postura.

-No es importante-replico Madara cortante.

-Debe de serlo para pedirme que te ayude a encontrarlos-replico Sasuke divertido.

Madara nego cansado sin querer hablar mas por el momento, le divertia la actitud de Sasuke sin embargo se estaba acabando su tiempo y debia convencerlo antes de que aquello sucediera.

-Solo piénsalo un poco más ¿Quieres Sasuke?-le ordeno al tiempo que comenzaba a retirarse.

Sasuke lo siguio con la mirada conciente de que la presencia que se acercaba era la responsable de que Madara se alejase en aquellos momentos.

-Ah y por cierto-hablo el Uchiha mayor una vez mas antes de desaparecer- Se sobre el ataque.

Y tras una torcida sonrisa se desvanecio, dejando a Sasuke nervioso y con un proximo acompañante que no tenia ni la menor intencion de ver. Se giro levemente para dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia la ciudad tratando de calmarse para lo que el suponia se avecinaba.

Sintio la presecia acomodarse a su lado y tras notar que su acompañante no decia palabra decidio comenzar el.

-Gaara…-comenzo cual saludo.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se posicionaba junto a el.

-¿Por qué?-escupio Sasuke con frialdad.

-Me gustaría que hablásemos.

-Eso no suele terminar bien jamás.

Gaara medito por unos instantes.

-Prometo comportarme.

-No te pido que lo hagas-respondio Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Gaara sonrio con el complacido de que la actitud del azabache fuese tan franca como siempre, despues de todo venia a hablar de verdades no a pelear.

-¿Qué han pensado del ataque a Akatsuki?-pregutno sin miramientos.

Sasuke lo analizo por unos instantes confundido de la actitud calmada del pelirrojo, así que decidio relajar su postura y platicar como el había pedido.

-Naruto y Sakura quieren participar.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?-presiono el.

-Lo hare si ellos lo hacen-respondio Sasuke con firmeza.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-replico Gaara mientras volteaba a mirarle.

Sasuke no regreso la mirada, simplemente medito por unos instantes.

-Aún tengo mis dudas al respecto-se limito a responder.

Gaara asintio aprobando su postura.

-Confió en que tomaras una decisión acertada. Eres bastante sensato después de todo.

Sasuke no trago el comentario pues le parecio absurdo un alago de su parte, supuso que no er casualidad que Gaara lo encontrase cuando se encontraba solo y la verdad es que dudaba de que el Kazekage hubiese dado con su paradero por mero accidente.

-Corta la plática y ve al grano Gaara-replico mas frio al tiempo que volteaba a mirarle por primera vez- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto Gaara haciendose el desentendido.

-No es un secreto que ni tu ni yo congeniamos-apunto Sasuke objetivamente-por lo que debes de tener un motivo para estar aquí.

-¿Y cuál podría ser si no el que acabo de darte?

-Se de tu pelea con Sakura.

El comentario destanteo a Gaara quien no creyo que aquel acontecimiento hubiese llegado ya a sus oidos, temio por lo que esto podría significarse y su aspecto turbado no paso por alto a los ojos del azabache.

-¿Mi pelea con Saku…

-No te hagas el desentendido-lo corto Sasuke pues no se sentia en humor de andar con rodeos-Ino nos lo dijo.

Gaara asintio aliviado de que el azabache solo conociese una parte y no toda la historia, eso le hacia saber que si Sasuke no se había retirado era por que realmente le preocupaba lo que el queria decirle. Sasuke lo miro turbado, y no supo por que sintio la necesidad de explicar a lo que se referia.

-Mira sé que no es asunto mío ¿vale? – hablo lo mas calmado que pudo-Y la verdad es que no quiero meterme, pero después de lo que ha pasado, Sakura necesita sentir que la apoyas.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?-pregunto Gaara aun confundido por como se había tornado la conversacion.

-Porque eres su novio idiota-escupio Sasuke molesto.

 _"Entonces no lo sabe"_ confirmo para sus adentros Gaara al escuchar las palabras del azabache.

-Supongo que tienes un punto-admitio en un hilo de voz.

Sasuke no respondio unicamente volvio a dirigir su vista hacia la ciudad que se extendia bajo sus pies. Sin embargo Gaara decidio explicarle lo que supuso el ya conocia.

-Solo tengo miedo de perderla- su voz era pausada y calmada-después de todo lo que he vivido, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Sasuke volvio a mirarle y noto la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Sé a qué te refieres-acordo tras dar un largo suspiro.

Gaara sonrio.

-¿No somos tan diferentes sabes?

-Tal vez por eso no nos toleramos.

Ambos chicos rieron ante la verdad escondida en aquel comentario.

-Puede ser-adimitio Gaara- entre otras cosas….

Sasuke conicidio en su conclusion, sin embargo se sorprendio al escuchar que Gaara proseguia con sus palabras.

-Sabes-comenzo el pelirrojo no muy seguro de cómo hacerlo- por mucho tiempo quise encontrarte, traerte de vuelta.

Esta vez fue el quien desvio la mirada.

-¿Por qué harias eso?-pregunto Sasuke descncertado.

Gaara se encogio de hombros

-Eso era lo que ella deseaba.

-Y ahora que he vuelto desearías que fuese lo contrario.

Garaa negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-El problema no eres tu Sasuke,…es que me enamore de ella.

-No debes de preocuparte por eso, sé que ella se siente igual.

Garaa sonrió de medio lado con tristeza mientras ambos miraban el horizonte.

-Ella nunca me ha mirado de la manera en que te miraba ti. La manera en que lo sigue haciendo.

Sasuke lo observo realmente confundido, no comprendia por que demonios Gaara se econtraba en admtiendo todo aquello.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque sé que fuiste tú quien la mando a buscarme-admitio Gaara con resignacion.

Ambos guardaron silencio, dejandose consolar unicamente por su mutua compañía. Así estuvieron por un tiempo, sin saber como continuar o por donde proseguir, dejando que la tarde los alcanzara mientras el silencio les hacia compañía.

-Quería disculparme contigo-prosiguio Gaara rompiendo aquella parsimonia.

-¿Porque?

-Lo que dije la otra noche- continuo el pelirrojo-lo de tu siendo malo para ella, estuvo fuera de lugar.

-No dijiste nada que no fuera cierto-admitio Sasuke mientras negaba con su mirada.

Sin embargo Gaara prosiguio.

-Pero estaba equivocado, cegado por mis sentimientos. No eres egoísta Sasuke, no con ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto sarcástico.

-Porque estoy casi seguro que tú la quieres tanto como lo hago yo, solo tienes una extraña manera de demostrarlo.

-Eso no importa- lo corto el azabache-eres lo mejor para ella.

-No estoy tan seguro… Además, es ella quien debe decir eso ¿no crees?

Una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sasuke lo obserbo sin comprender por que decia lo que decia sin embargo agradecio aquellas palabras.

-No eres tan odioso como pensaba.

El comentario divirtio a Gaara.

-Creo que en otras circunstancias pudimos haber sido buenos amigos-admitio el pelirrojo.

-Es probable-concidio Sasuke.

-En ese caso creo que debería decirte algo- dijo Gaara al tiempo que se aseguraba Sasuke lo mirase a los ojos.

-El día del ataque, el día que Sakura termino lastimada… No fue un accidente Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el azabache confundido.

-Sakura quedo inconsciente por decisión propia, tenía energía suficiente para curarse. Lo sé yo, también Tsunade, no es tan difícil de deducir una vez que te pones a atar cabos.

-También lo había considerado, pero conociendo a Sakura lo estuvo guardando por si encontraba a sus padres.

-Eso es lo que ella sigue repitiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada con certeza, pudo haber sido para ellos…Quizá fue para otra persona, la verdad es que nunca lo sabremos.

-No dejaras que nos acompañe ¿no es cierto?

-¿Tú la dejarías?

-No lo se.

-La quieres- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-No creo que eso venga al caso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Creo que lo sabes.

Gaara rio un poco divertido por la actitud del azabache.

-No voy a cambiar mi decisión, no puedo dejar que vaya sin embargo no me opondré si los demás Kages deciden lo contrario.

-Entiendo.

Ya era tarde cuando Sasuke decidio regresar a casa, había pasado una buena tarde de silencio despues de su atentado con Gaara y solo queria poder llegar a casa para hablar con Naruto y Sakura sobre la respuesta que darian al consejo para despues descansar, sin embargo no había rastro de sus compañeros por ningun lado. Camino pasivamente hacia el jardin pues le parecio un buen lugar para esperarlos y fue ahí cuando noto la silueta de Sakura alumbrada por la luna.

Se acerco a ella lentamente sin embargo la pelirrosa estaba al pendinete de sus pasos, volteo a mirarle con mirada llena de suplicio, tratando de comprender donde se había encontrado el en todo el día. El entendio su mirada así que decidio romper el silencio.

-Hable con Gaara- comenzó Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?-pregunto ella un poco dudosa.

-Que sigue firme en su decisión, sin embargo no pondrá objeción alguna si el resto del consejo decide que vayas.

Sakura lo miro confundida, Gaara y ella lo habían dejado y el no sacara el tema, claro que no había razón para que lo sacara sin embargo su apariencia tan pasiva la destanteaba un poco.

-¿Es todo lo que dijo?- insistió confundida.

-A grandes rasgos si- declaro el restándole importancia.

Sakura se movió dudosa y Sasuke noto el cambio en su semblante, algo había raro con ella, mas de lo normal, se veía intranquila y tal vez era por algo que él debía de haber sabido y que al parecer no lo hacía.

-¿Hay algo más que debió contarme?-pregunto con más firmeza.

La chica negó instintivamente mientras le devolvía la mirada.

-Nada importante, solo creí que lo ayudarías a entrar en razón-explico mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa cansada.

Sasuke la analizo unos instantes no muy conforme con la respuesta, sabía que cuando le dijese a Sakura que aún no tomaba la decisión de ser parte o no de la misión ella explotaría como la había hecho con Gaara. Sin embargo había algo extraño en sus palabras, demasiado dóciles, así que decidió aprovecharlo para acabar por fin con todo esto.

-Tal vez no quieras escucharlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Garaa- explico de golpe.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-pregunto ella mientras comenzaba a molestarse.

Sasuke se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras se plantaba frente a ella.

-Pero lo estoy.

La chica no retrocedió ni un solo paso.

-Tengo que ir Sasuke y lo sabes-sus ojos clavados en los del azabache, firmes y seguros.

-No, no tienes- apunto el como si hablase con una niña- quieres hacerlo y eso ya es algo diferente.

-Soy su mejor medico!- explico Sakura comenzando a exaltarse.

Sin embargo Sasuke pareció no inmutarse ante su arranque de molestia.

-Entonces espera en la base por si resulta alguien herido.

\- Esta vez es personal-le recrimino con furia en su mirada- creí que tú de todas las personas lo entenderías Sasuke!

Fue un comentario que se lanzó como petardo que busca dañar, Sasuke sintió el golpe y sabia a lo que se refería, después de todo él había dejado todo atrás por vengar a sus padres.

-Créeme que lo hago-respondió el apacible.

-¿Entonces por qué te pones de parte de Garaa?

Su voz era una mescla de cansancio y sufrimiento, como si sus palabras la golpeasen en lo mas profundo de sus entrañas.

-No estoy de parte de nadie Sakura- replico Sasuke perdiendo un poco los estribos- ¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que piense de él?

Sakura lo miro furiosa.

-Desde que creí que tú y yo…-sin embargo se detuvo antes de proseguir con sus palabras.

El chico la miro confundido, deseoso, como si una parte de el supiese como iba a terminar esa frase y quería escucharlo salir de su boca.

-¿Qué tú y yo que?-insistió.

Sin embargo Sakura se giró para no mirarle, tratando de apartar el rubor en sus mejillas y aclarar su mente de aquellas palabras.

-Nada…-respondió lo más tranquila que pudo- creí que tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo, que confiábamos en nosotros como antes.

-Y eso hago Sakura, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo entenderlo?- pregunto el mientras la volteaba para que pudiese mirarle.

-¿porque no quieres que vaya? –pregunto Sakura en un susurro.

-Por la misma razón que no quise que me acompañaras cuando fui tras Akatsuki.

-Y aun así termine en el hospital….-replico ella con sorna.

-Y no dejo de arrepentirme de ello- y ella noto el dolor en aquellas palabras.

Lo miro unos instantes, disipando de sus ojos el enojo antes reflejado. Sasuke había bajado un poco la mirada, es por eso que cuando Sakura decidió responderle, tomo dulcemente su rostro para poder apreciarle.

-Es por eso que debo ir Sasuke,-hablo Sakura débilmente-debo enfrentarlos, debo probarme a mí misma que estoy a la altura de ellos.

Sin embargo él se alejó un poco al tiempo que negaba y la miraba con firmeza.

-No, lo que quieres es vengar a tus padres y lo entiendo- explico lo más tranquilo que pudo- Es por eso que no puedo dejar que vayas, es demasiado personal, nublaría tu juicio y es peligroso correr ese riesgo.

-¡No dejare que mis sentimientos se interpongan Sasuke!-reprocho ella molesta.

-No eres menos fuerte por esto Sakura-la corto el de golpe.

Sakura se paró en seco al escuchar sus palabras, no fueron tanto estas si no el tono autoritario con el que Sasuke había hablado que la hicieron retroceder por un momento. Sasuke la observaba con firmeza.

-De haberlos encontrado estoy seguro los hubieses salvado –declaro el con seguridad en sus palabras.

 _¿Salvarlos?_ Se preguntó Sakura confundida

-¿de que estas hablando Sasuke?- su mirada era de total desconcierto.

El chico la miro cansado, harto de este juego en el que todos pretendían que no sabían nada cuando él creía conocer toda la verdad.

-Dejemos de pretender que no lo sabes- explico el mientras intentaba calmarla-Sé que tenías las reservas para hacerlo y aun así preferiste no curarte, las guardabas para ellos. Es entendible.

-Porque todo el mundo esta tan obsesionado con eso-replico ella molesta al tiempo.

Estaba cansada de que todos estuvieran tan atentos de porque ella tomaba o no tomaba sus decisiones, era de ella por un demonio, si quería guardar sus energías para alguien más estaba en todo su maldito derecho de hacerlo.

Sasuke medito sus palabras recordando la conversación que anteriormente había entablado con Garaa.

-Las guardabas para ellos ¿no es así?- pregunto nuevamente esta vez con seriedad.

La chica desvió su mirada por unos instantes sin embargo Sasuke le tomó del brazo para hacer que lo mirase.

-Dime que era para ellos Sakura.

-No del todo- replico ella agachando su mirada.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Exploto el Uchiha confundido -¿Por qué otra razón no te curarías Sakura?

-No, quiero hablar de eso- explico ella al tiempo que se libraba del agarre.

-¡Lo mismo dijiste la otra noche y mira a todo lo que llegamos!-replico Sasuke con molestia.

-Por favor Sasuke…- pidió Sakura sin voltear a mirarle.

Sin embargo él estaba molesto, se colocó frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros para que lo mirase hablarle.

-Una cosa era saber que lo guardabas para ellos!- explicaba con furia en sus palabras- ! Debiste haberte curado! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que pudiste haber muerto?!

-Pero no lo hice!.-soltó ella en el mismo tono furioso.

-Ese no es el punto!, el punto es que…

-¡Tu!- lo cortó Sakura con voz cansada.

-¡No! Es que entiendas lo irresponsable…

-¡Sasuke!- Lo interrumpió Sakura – La razón por la que guardaba esa energía… eras tú.

Sasuke paro su arrebato en seco. ¿El? ¿Ella casi muere por salvarlo a él? No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué haría ello algo tan estúpido como eso?

-Iba a encontrarte, y salvarte, aunque fuese solo esta vez- explico Sakura como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué harías eso?-pregunto con incredulidad en su voz.

Sakura no respondió, tenía su mirada clavada en la de Sasuke que no dejaba de observarla, sentía su pulso acelerarse, sus respiraciones agitadas, el calor que emanaba por su cuerpo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sentirse tan vulnerable cuando él estaba cerca? No se suponía que debía sentirse de esa forma, tan consumida por su presencia, se suponía que ya no era esa niña, y si así era ¿Por qué no podía simplemente alejarse de aquel lugar? Alejarse de él.

Lo miro una vez más resignada, temiendo que lo que no dejaba de escuchar últimamente fuese cierto, porque parte de ella lo sabía y eso era lo que más le aterraba. Sintió las respiraciones de Sasuke chocar contra las suyas y sacudiendo la cabeza se giró para alejarse. Camino deprisa, con la cabeza revuelta y el pulso acelerado, debía salir de ahí, debía alejarse, estar sola. Sintió los pasos que la seguía pero no estaba dispuesta a voltear. Diviso la puerta del jardín y no titubeo en atravesarla. Corrió y se detuvo en aquel puente que atravesaba el pequeño estanque mientras dejaba que el viento helado le pegara en la cara, después de todo eso era lo que en esos momentos necesitaba, aire.

-Sakura...-La llamo Sasuke al tiempo que se acercaba.

-Sasuke…No…- suplico Sakura quedamente pidiendo que se detuviera.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella no respondió. No debía acercarse, no debía mirarle, él tenía que irse de ahí, y es que si lo miraba no sabría qué decir, o hacer, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios pensar. Lo único que sabía era que no podía controlar sus laditos que se aceleraron al verlo, que su cabeza no dejaba de girar y que su sangre se estremecía mientras lo sentía más cerca.

-¿Sakura?- insistió el a la distancia.

Miro al cielo escuchando el eco de su voz llamarle, intento tomar aire sintiendo lo mucho que le costaba respirar, su cabeza debatía entre seguir su impulso o detenerse por el miedo, sabiendo que actuar significaría romper las promesas que ella misma había hecho, pero la incertidumbre de retirarse la carcomía aún más. Miro la luna buscando respuesta y suspiro. Decidió que ya no importaba el dolor, o lo mal que acabase, se preocuparía después por eso, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera alcanzarla, antes de que inclusive pudiera reaccionar Sakura se giró para correr a su brazos y atraparlo con un beso.

Lo beso con demanda, con la urgencia de quien de quien toma aire después de haber estado bajo el agua mucho tiempo. Lo beso sin prisas, sin miedos, con la pasión de quien ha esperado años por ese momento y teme que llegue a su final. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se sorprendió al notar los brazos de Sasuke que la tomaban para estrecharla contra su pecho.

Él ni siquiera tuvo que pensar, su cuerpo reacciono en cuanto sintió a Sakura estremecerse contra su cuerpo, busco su boca con una necesidad que no sabía que poseía, consumiéndola, devorándola, una necesidad que aumentaba al tiempo que ella respondía ante sus caricias. Sakura lo estaba besando como no creía posible, el tipo de beso que te hace olvidar hasta tu propio nombre. Y en ese momento no importo su pasado, ni sus dudas, ni el hecho de que no creyera merecerla, besar a Sakura era como ver la luz en su mundo de sombras.

Sakura se aferró a él mientras la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y el borde de madera, extasiada, consumida, dejándose llevar por los impulsos que no lograba controlar, sintió sus manos recorrerla, y se dejó llevar por el momento, ya nada importaba, era un beso que movía montañas y hacia caer a las estrellas del cielo. Siguieron así hasta que la falta de aire fue insoportable, alejándose solo unos centímetros para retomar el aliento. Sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar una con la otra, el calor emanado de sus cuerpos. Sasuke busco la mirada de Sakura y en ese mar de emociones la encontró llena de pasión, de ternura.

-Ahora no hay manera de que te deje ir- susurro contra su boca.

Sakura negó con dulzura y ante todo pronóstico lo beso. Y ambos sintieron como todo a su alrededor se difuminaba, como al estar juntos nada del exterior parecía importar y ante todo lo que Sasuke esperaba sonrió, consciente de que aquí y ahora ella era lo único real en ese mundo para él.


	30. Lo que es correcto

_-Ahora no hay manera de que te deje ir- susurro Sasuke contra su boca._

 _Sakura negó con dulzura y ante todo pronóstico lo beso. Y ambos sintieron como todo a su alrededor se difuminaba, como al estar juntos nada del exterior parecía importar y ante todo lo que Sasuke esperaba sonrió, consciente de que aquí y ahora ella era lo único real en ese mundo para él._

Siguieron besándose sin importar el tiempo, la vida podría pasar de lado y a Sakura no les importaría en absoluto. Lo único relevante en esos momentos era la sensación de los labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella, como la tomaba por la cintura mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo, los leves suspiros que escapaban por momentos de su boca, sus manos que recorrían su cuerpo…

-Sakura! Te buscan en la ent….

La voz de Naruto a sus espaldas provoco que ambos se separaran al momento. Sakura miraba a Sasuke quien parecía mas molesto que sorprendido por la intromisión del rubio mientras ella por su parte no lograba mas que ponerse roja como un tomate de la pena.

-¿Hola?- hablo Naruto nuevamente con sorna aun tomando su distancia de ellos.

Sakura le dio una ultima mirada al azabache quien a regañadientes se separo lo suficiente para poder encarar a su inoportuno amigo. La chica por su lado trato de aclarar sus pensamientos y voz lo mas que pudo mientras acomodaba ligeramente su postura.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con voz ronca.

-Garaa te busca en la entrada-respondió Naruto con calma.

Parecía como si el encontrarla con Sasuke no le hubiese perturbado en lo absoluto, su amigo no mostraba la mas mínima sorpresa cosa que ella encontró extraño debido a que ella ni siquiera lo entendía aun. Sin embargo en estos momentos era lo que menos importaba ¿Qué hacia Garaa en su casa? Después de su ultima conversación no tenia planeado verle, por lo menos en unos días, y menos ahora con todo lo que había pasado. Miro lentamente a Sasuke, como quien busca una respuesta. El chico atrapo su mirada y distinguió la confusión en sus ojos.

-Ve con el- hablo el Uchiha mientras le sonreía ligeramente.

-Pero…- quiso alegar ella no muy segura de si era lo correcto sin embargo Sasuke no dejo que terminara.

-Ve- insistió mientras apuntaba a la entrada de la casa con la cabeza.

La chica dudo por unos instantes sin embargo al final accedió a la petición del pelinegro. Le dio un ultimo vistazo y lo noto sereno, después dirigió su mirada a Naruto quien los seguía apacible, despreocupado con sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Los veré en un momento- exclamo mientras atravesaba el umbral de entrada de la casa para después de eso desaparecer en el interior de hogar.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista y fue en ese momento cuando noto que Naruto lo miraba con insistencia.

-Estaban bastante juntos para alguien que había decidido alejarse de ella- hablo el rubio mientras se acercaba a el con pasos calmados.

-Cállate Naruto.-le espeto Sasuke mientras recordaba su encuentro con Sakura en instintivamente se llevaba ambas manos a la cara.

-Está bien, solo decía.

Naruto lo observo por unos instantes, se veía diferente, confundido, el nunca lo había visto de ese modo, Sasuke siempre había sido el miembro del equipo que sabia que hacer y cuando sin embargo esta vez se veía tan perdido que no supo como interpretarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke no sabia que responderle, sus manos dibujaban el contorno de sus labios emanando el recuerdo del beso recibido anteriormente.

-Me siento…

-¿Feliz?- pregunto Naruto terminando su frase.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo- exclamo el Uchiha mientras negaba consternado.

Naruto sonrió al ver la expresión de su amigo, detrás de la incertidumbre había un brillo que le hacia saber que realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Sin embargo supuso que las cosas no podían quedar en esto, y conociendo a Sasuke ya habría ideado mas de un plan.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto con voz firme.

-No lo sé, sigue siendo complicado-respondió el Uchiha recargando su espalda en el borde de madera.

-¿Por la idea que tienes de ser malo para ella?

Sasuke asintió levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Entre otras cosas.

Naruto medito un momento mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-¿No pensaras dejarla otra vez?-pregunto mirándolo con seriedad.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Naruto sonrió ante el comentario.

-No está de más recordarte que te romperé la cara si vuelves a romperle el corazón ¿verdad?-pregunto medio en broma medio en serio.

-No esperaría menos- accedió Sasuke mientras levantaba su mirada.

-Bien- respondió Naruto animado-Ya era hora de que te sacaras esas estupideces de la cabeza.

-No son estupideces, Sakura sigue siendo demasiado buena para mi.

Naruto iba a proceder a replicar sin embargo Sasuke prosiguió hablando.

-Es por eso que quiero ser mejor, por ella.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido, nunca se imagino ver a Sasuke en ese estado, aunque algo dentro de el le decía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que esos dos se juntaras. Parecía que después de tanto tiempo las cosas comenzaban a tomar su lugar, miro a su amigo y disfrutaron del silencio después de todo este tiempo Sasuke también merecía ser feliz.

Sakura se acerco al vestíbulo y noto la mota pelirroja que la esperaba recargado contra la pared de la entrada. Garaa la observada con la mirada fija en los ojos jade que lo miraban confundidos.

-Hola-hablo Sakura mientras se acercaba a el con cautela.

-Hey- respondido el con voz cortada.

Sakura se posiciono a una distancia prudente, lo suficiente para poder tenerlo de frente.

-Sakura se que no significa nada después de todo lo que he hecho pero en serio lo siento- comenzó a hablar en un hilo de voz.

Sakura lo escuchaba en silencio, era extraño escuchar a Garaa con temblor en las palabras, el siempre tan controlado y sereno parecía un niño a punto de desmoronarse.

-Daria lo que fuera por cambiarlo, entiendo si me odias por…..

-No te culpo por sus muertes Garaa- lo interrumpió la pelirrosa antes de que este pudiera terminar.

\- Sé que es algo que pudo haber pasado aun cuando hubiéramos intentado prevenirlo.

Garaa soltó un suspiro aliviado, la culpa del destino de la familia de la pelirrosa no lo había dejado tranquilo en días. Sin embargo sabia que eso no era todo, que entre ellos había otras cosas que debían hablarse.

-Sin embargo aun hay algo mas ¿no es cierto?

Sakura asintió levemente mientras se acercaba mas a el.

-No se que era esto que teníamos últimamente-comenzó ella con voz tenue-es decir, podíamos pasar días, semanas sin hablarnos y eso no nos molestaba.

-Si, entre tus entrenamientos, consultas y todo lo demás, ni siquiera lo note-explico el.

-Lo se, y tu también estabas ocupado en tus misiones secretas y juntas del consejo.

-Es…

-¿Diferente?-apunto ella con ironía.

-Iba a decir complicado.

-Que es exactamente a donde yo iba. Garaa, hemos tenido tantas cosas que no notamos lo complicado que estábamos tornando lo nuestro. No debería de ser de esa forma, deberíamos de querer estar juntos todo el tiempo.

-¿Realmente piensas eso?-pregunto el confundido. Se esperaba un reclamo por sus mentiras, por el dolor que le había causado, no esperaba que ella sacara al tema el decline que su relación estaba teniendo.

-En otras circunstancias no hubieras dudado en contarme lo de mis padres, sin embargo en el camino algo se perdió- explico ella mientras su voz se cortaba.

-Soy es Kazekage Sakura, es parte de mi trabajo.

-Lo se-continuo ella- pero yo has cambiado, yo también y no esta funcionando.

Garaa soltó un suspiro cansado, parecía que utilizaba toda la fuerza en su interior para no desmoronarse. Después de todo, sabia lo que se encontraría al llegar ahí.

-¿Es por Sasuke no es cierto?-pregunto aun conociendo la respuesta-Estas enamorada de Sasuke.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Hay una muy gran probabilidad de que así sea-explico Sakura con dolor en sus palabras.

Aun cuando ya había tomado su decisión nada de esto le resultaba fácil, después de todo, Garaa había estado para ella cuando mas lo necesito y ella le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello, sabia que sus palabras lo lastimarían pero no podía seguir mintiendo.

Garaa la observo y suspiro con resignación, escuchando atentamente todo lo que ella ya sabia.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz-explico con voz mas serena mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla.

Grandes lagrimas caían de los ojos de Sakura, y el pelirrojo se las removía con sus dedos con ternura.

-No llores-explico con ternura-no soporto verte llorar.

-Disculpa- hablo ella en un sollozo-es que no puedo evitarlo.

El chico rio divertido, no dejaba de ser Sakura, preocupada mas por el que por lo que ella sentía.

-No hay nada de malo con aceptar tus sentimientos-continuo el con voz calmada-yo siempre supe que lo querías, es por eso que intente traerlo, no tienes la culpa de que me enamorara de ti, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo habría hecho.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore cuando dices cosas como esas?-replico ella en un puchero.

-Me conoces y sabes que no puedo evitar hacerlo-se disculpo el con una sonrisa.

-En serio te quiero-siguió Sakura.

-Lo se-respondió el mirándola con ternura- pero a el lo amas.

Sakura asintió.

-No debes sentirte mal por ello.

Sakura sonrió por respuesta, sin embargo en su cara se veía que algo le perturbaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber el.

-Eres demasiado comprensivo.

-Después de lo que he hecho es lo menos que puedo hacer, además antes que todo fuiste mi amiga, no quiero perder también eso.

-No lo harás.

\- Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte ¿verdad?

La chica asintió y supo que no tenia que responder para que el supiera que el sentimiento era mutuo sin embargo había algo que llevaba días perturbándola y solo Garaa podría ayudarle.

-De hecho- hablo calmada- hay algo que debo hacer, pero necesitare tu ayuda.

El chico noto que su mirada se había tornado seria, por lo que dedujo que fuese lo que fuera, debía ser importante para ponerla en ese estado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- pregunto con firmeza.

-Debo entrar en la bóveda de documentos secretos de la hoja.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas buscar?-pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.

-Todo lo relacionado con Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación. No había vuelto a ver a nadie desde su platica con Naruto y no sabia nada de Sakura desde que se había ido con el Kazekage hacia unas horas. Se paso ligeramente la mano por el pelo, lo tenia húmedo, después de su encuentro con Sakura solo podía pensar en darse una ducha con agua helada. _Molestia_ pensó para sus adentros mientras una lancina sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al tiempo que divisaba desde su ventana aquel lugar donde le había besado.

-¿Podemos hablar?.

Una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte lo despertó de su somnolencia. Sasuke se giro para encontrarse con Sakura que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Se veía tan delicada a la luz del pasillo que no pudo evitar un sentimiento cálido que le recorría al verle. Se paro firmemente para tenerla de frente y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que entrara.

Sakura se adentro en la habitación de Sasuke con pasos indecisos, no sabia que decirle ni por donde debía comenzar, y el hecho de que el Uchiha únicamente llevara sus pantalones dejando su torso al descubierto no ayudaba a que su mente se aclarase.

-¿Cómo te fue?-hablo Sasuke con voz ronca rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura se había colocado a corta distancia del pelinegro mientras meditaba sus siguientes palabras.

-Hemos terminado-respondió firme.

-Ya veo- prosiguió el al tiempo que se acercaba aun mas a ella.

La chica sintió la distancia acortarse y no pudo evitar que una onda de nervios le recorriese el cuerpo. La imagen de sus labios recorriéndola como lo habían hecho hacia apenas unas cuantas horas la ponía de nervios, por que tal vez solo tal vez el sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por el, pero no evitaba sentir miedo, de que todo hubiese sido un malentendido y que el beso solo hubiese sido el resultado de un momento de debilidad por parte del azabache. Sasuke noto la indecisión en su rostro y acaricio su mejilla delicadamente aun guardando una distancia prudente de ella.

-Sasuke... Lo de hace un momento, tú estabas alterado yo no supe que otra cosa hacer- explico sin saber por donde empezar-sé que fue todo tan de sorpresa, comprendería si tu no….

Sin embargo Sasuke se acerco a ella con rapidez tomando su rostro entre sus dedos.

-Sakura hablas demasiado- y acortando la poca distancia que los separaba la beso.

Sakura titubeo por un momento sorprendida por la reacción del pelinegro sin embargo no tardo en corresponder a los labios de Sasuke que danzaban alegremente con los suyos. Se paro de puntitas para acercarse mas a su cuerpo y el la atrajo hacia el tomándola por la cintura, para que de repente así de súbito como había empezado, termino, Sakura se aferro a sus hombros mientras Sasuke acariciaba su rostro con las manos mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su frente.

-Clavarme contigo es lo peor que podría hacer-hablo con voz ronca- pero es algo que ya no puedo evitar.

Sakura sonrió sin poder evitarlo, su pecho dio un respiro y aferro sus manos tras el cuello de Sasuke para atraerlo hacia ella y volver a besarlo. No importaba que acabase de hacerlo, besar a Sasuke le daba a su cuerpo una sensación de alivio y felicidad, una energía vitalizarte que le recorría cada vez que el la apretaba contra su pecho o que sus manos dibujaban el contorno de su cintura, era un beso que en lugar de dejarla satisfecha le provocaba el querer mas, como si besarlo así no fuera suficiente y la pura aceptación de este hecho provoco que la chica ahogara un gemido contra los labios del moreno. Sasuke sonrió contra su boca sabiendo que ella le deseaba tanto como el lo hacia…

-No planeo interrumpirlos cada vez que estén besándose pero creo que aún hay cosas que tenemos que tratar- interrumpió Naruto desde el marco de la puerta.

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido molesto a lo que Sakura respondió con una sonrisa para después separarse lentamente de los brazos del moreno.

-Naruto tiene razón-hablo pasiva sin perder de vista su mirada- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer mañana Sasuke?

El Uchiha no necesitaba que le aclararan de que estaban hablando, el mejor que nadie sabía que mañana se vencía el plazo para dar su respuesta a la Hokage.

-Ustedes se empeñaran en ir sin importar lo que yo diga- se limitó a responder.

-No te pregunte eso-replico Sakura con firmeza.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada mientras metía ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Considero riesgoso que vayan. Naruto, por ser poseedor del Kiubi y tú por aun estar convaleciente.

-Vamos Sasuke-insistió Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellos- sabes que podemos convencerte de lo contrario.

-No tiene caso que lo hagan-lo corto el Uchiha- la decisión está tomada.

-¿Entonces negaras que cooperemos?-Pregunto Sakura con voz cortada.

Sasuke les dio una última mirada mientras notaba el dolor en la mirada de sus camaradas, sonrió ladinamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Participaremos en el ataque.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura, quedaron en shock. No entendían a que estaba jugando.

-Pero tú dijiste…-quiso alegar Naruto sin embargo Sasuke lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-Me preguntaron que creía y eso es lo que he respondido, pero somos equipo y si quieren ir no me opondré a ello.

Sasuke no pudo prepararse para lo que se le vino encima, Naruto corrió para envestirlo en un fiero abrazo que no logro tumbarle únicamente por que sus reflejos de ninja lo tenía bien parado.

-Gracias Sasuke sabía que entenderías-agradeció el rubio aun colgado de su amigo.

-No hagas tanto alboroto Naruto-replicaba Sasuke mientras intentaba apartarlo-al final del día es el consejo el que tiene la última palabra.

-¿Pero contamos contigo verdad?-insistió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me hagas repetirlo-lo corto Sasuke con una mirada seria.

Naruto se separó para tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos y darle una vuelta mientras la pelirrosa reía ante la reacción de su amigo y Sasuke únicamente lo miraba cautela por estar tan cerca de ella.

-Genial! No puedo esperar hasta mañana-siguió gritando Naruto mientas se dirigía a la salida de la habitación- esos matones de Akatsuki no sabe lo que les espera.

Y sin decir más desapareció dejando nuevamente a Sakura y a Sasuke solos. La pelirrosa había seguido el camino de Naruto divertida mientras podía sentir a Sasuke tensarse mientras Naruto se alejaba de aquel lugar. Se viro para mirarle y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar su expresión despreocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es lindo cuando te preocupas por nosotros.

-Hmp, son una molestia- se limito a responder Sasuke mientras se giraba.

-Aun tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo Sakura notando como los ojos de Sasuke se nublaban con deseo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Hablar?- negó el con la cabeza mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios- Y si te beso.

No fue una pregunta, mas bien una advertencia. Sasuke recorrió las facciones de Sakura mientras sonreía ladinamente al notar que ella no protestaba ante su propuesta, acerco con cautela su boca a la de ella, rozando ligeramente sus labios para después besarla, suave y con delicadeza, un beso diferente al que le había dado hacia apenas unas horas. Se separo ligeramente mientras Sakura relamía sus labios. Este acto solo lo hizo ensanchar su ya inevitable sonrisa.

-¿Mas?-pregunto contra su boca.

Sakura sonrió mientras enredaba las manos en su pelo para poder atraerlo hacia ella.

-Mas.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó de buen humor, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así, tan llena de vida, aun con todo lo que había pasado, había algo en ella que no podía evitar sonreír con solo recordar lo ocurrido hacia apenas una noche. Miro el reloj y noto lo temprano que era, aun tenia unas cuantas horas antes de presentarse con el consejo y exponer la respuesta de Sasuke, no seria fácil pero contaba en que todo se acomodaría acorde a sus conveniencia después de todo había unas cuantas cosas que ella debía investigar. Se apresuro a tomar sus ropas y terminar de arreglarse, quería comer algo antes de comenzar a organizar sus ideas, acomodo su pelo y se dirigió al comedor y al llegar a la entrada lo vio.

Sasuke se encontraba parado con una taza de café en las manos mirando hacia el patio de la casa, se veía tan calmado que a Sakura le costo trabajo notarlo cuando recién llego. Se acerco lentamente para no perturbarlo sin embargo antes de alcanzarlo Sasuke se volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Buenos días- saludo con voz ronca.

Sin saber la razón Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse con solo oírlo.

-Buenos días- saludo ella.

-Despertaste temprano-apunto el mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Descanse demasiado-respondió ella con una sonrisa- tu también despertaste temprano.

-Es un habito difícil de romper-explico el con indiferencia.

Se encontraban a poca distancia, parecía como si ninguno de los dos supiese como proceder, sin embargo había algo en el semblante de Sasuke que provocaba que Sakura sonriese de solo verle.

-Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!- gritaba Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sakura preocupada mientras observaba a Naruto acercarse tapando ambos ojos con sus manos-¿estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes-explico el rubio bajando las manos lentamente- solo quería que supiesen que venia, eso de interrumpirlos cada vez que se besan no es algo que disfrute ciertamente.

-Naruto-siseo Sasuke mientras notaba lo avergonzada que Sakura se ponía con las palabras del rubio.

-Pero es la verdad dattebayo! Argh necesitare terapia después de todo lo que he visto, no quiero ni pensar en las cosas que hiciste cuando yo no estaba ahí…

-Naruto cállate- grito Sakura mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en al cabeza.

-Solo digo lo que pienso-se disculpaba Naruto al tiempo que se frotaba la cabeza.

-Sasuke no vas a decir nada-pregunto Sakura sin saber que mas hacer.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una manzana.

-Parece que lo estas manejando bastante bien- se limito a responder.

-Son imposibles- se quejo Sakura dándose por vencida y dirigiéndose al refrigerador para tomar algo de comer.

-Vale, vale, parare-explico Naruto-después de todo tenemos una cita importante al rato y no quiero que Sasuke se arrepienta de su decisión únicamente por que lo hice cabrear. Además debo retirarme quede de ver a Hinata antes del consenso

-Hmp -respondió Sakura imitando los monosílabos del Uchiha.

Naruto corrió hasta alcanzar a la pelirrosa para levantarla en un abrazo dar un giro y después dejarla en el suelo.

-No te enojes ¿vale? Realmente me alegro por ustedes dos.

-Va va, corre que Hinata te espera- respondió Sakura sin rastro de enojo en su voz.

El Uzumaki sonrió y tras darle una ultima mirada a su amigo que no despegaba sus ojos de ellos salió de la casa.

-Naruto tiene suerte de que lo considere mi mejor amigo de otra forma ya se hubiese ganado una paliza- explico mientras se levantaba.

Sakura rio divertida ante la actitud de Sasuke, después de todo Naruto y ella siempre se habían tratado de ese modo.

-No debes ponerte celoso de Naruto, ya sabes como es- explico ella mientras se acercaba a el.

-No es Naruto quien me preocupa, es el resto de Konoha - refunfuño Sasuke- Esto va a ser complicado.

-No es como que cada hombre que me encuentre va a querer conquistarme Sasuke- apunto Sakura divertida por la actitud infantil del azabache.

-¿Por qué no?-replico el contrariado-Cualquiera en su sano juicio se volvería loco por ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirrosa.

-¿Quién lo diría? Sasuke Uchiha es un romántico-hablo Sakura colocando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

-Ahora tu lo sabes –susurro el contra su boca-es lo único que importa.

Sakura deposito un suave beso sobre los lados de Sasuke quien sonrió ligeramente ante el contacto.

-Vamos- hablo el Uchiha cuando se separaron- hay un consejo al que tenemos que asistir.

Al llegar al consejo que el entorno había cambiado, ya no eran únicamente los Kages quienes se encontraban ahí, también estaban los aldeanos de Konoha y los consejeros de los otros pueblos. Al principio le sorprendió la rapidez con la que habían llegado aquellos invitados sin embargo teniendo en cuenta que la junta se había pospuesto por varios días era de esperarse que algo como esto ocurriera. Sakura miro hacia la arena y se sorprendió de encontrarse con Kankuro y Temari, ambos junto a Garaa quien la saludo con la cabeza como si nada hubiese pasado. Sakura sabia que aunque no lo demostrase verla con Sasuke le dolía sin embargo lo disimulaba perfectamente, Kankuro de igual forma le envió una sonrisa sin embargo fue la expresión de Temari quien provoco en ella un dolor en el estomago. La chica la observaba con dolor en sus ojos, casi con furia, posiblemente Garaa ya los había puesto al tanto de su situación por lo que Sakura no pudo culpar a Temari por su amenazadora mirada, después de todo ella solo le había pedido una cosa "no rompas el corazón de mi hermano" y eso era exactamente lo que la chica había hecho.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sasuke mientras se acercaban hacia Naruto.

-Si-respondió Sakura retirando sus sentimientos de culpabilidad por un instante, lidiaría con ellos mas tarde.

Ambos chicos acaban de acercarse a Naruto cuando notaron aquella presencia que tanto les desagradaba.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunto el rubio al notar la figura de Danzou que se acercaba a una de las posiciones del juzgado.

-Es el jefe de Raíz, es normal que su presencia fuese solicitada-espeto Sasuke con desdén mientras recordaba el ultimo encuentro que había tenido con el anciano.

-Nos pondrá las cosas complicadas-hablo Sakura preocupada.

Sin embargo antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hablar la voz de Tsunade se escucho en la sala.

-Como verán, en estos días se extendió la suma de participantes para la selección de esta misión, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.

EL equipo siete le dirigió una seria mirada a la Hokage.

-Sasuke, te pido seas tan amable de dar tu respuesta sobre la intervención de tu equipo.

El Uchiha dirigió su mirada hacia Tsunade y diviso la figura de Kakashi a poca distancia de ella, el peligris asintió levemente haciendo entender a Sasuke que sabia que estada tomando la decisión correcta.

-Queremos ser parte de la misión.

-¿Y dejarle el Kiubi a Akatsuki en bandeja de plata?-apunto Danzo con veneno.

Sin embargo a nadie pareció importarle.

-Defiende el caso- apunto el Raikage- ya hemos escuchado las oposiciones del Kazekage referente a Naruto y Sakura, ¿por qué crees que es importante que vayan?

-Tienen razón en preocuparse por que el Kiubi caiga en manos de Akatsuki después de todo sabemos que en su momento intentaron capturar a los bijus, sin embargo no olviden que es Naruto de quien hablamos, es fuerte no dejara que lo atrapen y si pain esta ahí es el único de nuestro equipo aparte de mi, que creo que podría llegar a hacerle frente.

Si, Sasuke había sido un poco arrogante sin embargo no mentía en nada de lo que decía y Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por ello.

-Te vez bastante confiado-hablo la Misukage.

-Lo estoy.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, al parecer cada vez estaban mas abiertos en dejarlos participar en el ataque.

-¿Qué hay de Sakura?-pregunto Temari.

-Ella también es fuerte, y uno de los mejores médicos que conozco, considero que será de gran utilidad tenerla cerca.

-Karin posee poderes regenerativos que podrían sustituir los médicos de la joven Haruno-hablo Danzo a lo lejos.

-Conozco los poderes de Karin y no me opongo a su incorporación en la misión, sin embargo Sakura, Naruto y yo siempre hemos sido equipo, ella nos conoce mejor que nadie.

-De eso no nos queda duda-lo interrumpió nuevamente el anciano con malicia.

Sasuke sentía que le hervía la sangre sin embargo Naruto coloco ligeramente su mano sobre su hombro intentando calmarlo.

-Como equipo la considero mas fuerte si estamos Naruto y yo a su lado, además-dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada a Tsunade- es la alumna de la Hokage, ella sabe lo que hace.

Tsunade sonrió ladinamente alagada del cumplido que de cierto modo el Uchiha había hecho.

-Realmente no se que estamos discutiendo-hablo Kakashi- sabemos que son de los mejores ninjas que tenemos.

-Es arriesgado-explico Temari.

-Somos ninjas, todo lo que hacemos es arriesgado-contrataco Kakashi.

-Hatake tiene un punto-coincidió la Misukage- yo opino que vayan.

-Y yo- exclamo Tsunade, seguía por el Raikage y el Tsuchikage.

-Pues yo no lo creo conveniente- explico Danzo al igual que los dos ancianos juntos a el.

-¿Y bien Garaa?-pregunto el jefe de raíz al notar que su voto podría ser el decisivo- ¿Qué piensas hacer tu?

El pelirrojo volteo a mirar a Sakura quien lo seguía apacible. Sabia que sus motivos para no dejarla ir era personales, y que quería que nada malo de pasara, sin embargo Kakashi tenia razón, ella era un ninja, el peligro era parte del tipo de vida que ella había elegido, negarle su misión seria negarle ser quien era ella, además le había prometido apoyarla.

-Yo creo que deberían ser parte del equipo-admitió tranquilo.

-Entonces es un hecho el equipo siete se incorpora a la misión- declaro Tsunade.

Danzo soltó un chasquido al igual que Temari quien observaba a su hermano confundida, por su parte tanto los miembros del equipo siete se encontraban aliviados de que las cosas hubiesen salido mejor de lo que habían esperado. Se dirigieron a la salida, después de aquello solo les quedaba el esperar instrucciones.

-¿Crees que será complicado Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto.

-No me digas que ahora te arrepientes-respondió el Uchiha molesto.

-Para nada, no puedo esperar para darle su merecido a esos idiotas.

Naruto dirigió su vista a la puerta y noto que Hinata se encontraba ahí.

-Los dejo chicos, hay ciertas cosas que debo hablar con Hinata.

Y sin decir mas se alejo para correr hacia la ojijade.

-Teme- gruño Sasuke al tiempo que lo miraba alejarse y Sakura sonreía feliz de ver la escena de sus dos amigos.

-Uchiha- se escucho la voz de Tsunade acercándose.

Sasuke únicamente se viro para encararla.

-Felicidades- exclamo la rubia mientras se acercaba al azabache y su discípula.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama-agradeció Sakura.

-Aun no me lo agradezcas- replico ella- lo matare si deja que algo te pase.

Sakura sonrió al oír aquello, después de todo para ella Tsunade era como una segunda madre era de esperarse que la Hokage la tratase como su hija.

-Prometo cuidarla-explico Sasuke dirigiendo una ligera mirada hacia Sakura quien sonrió ligeramente.

Tsunade asintió complacida de la respuesta para después dirigirse a Sakura.

-Lo mismo va para ti- dijo con firmeza- son un equipo y tu eres su medico, será tu deber que nada malo les pase.

-Así lo hare- respondió la pelirrosa con firmeza.

-Entonces los dejo-concluyo la Hokage complacida-supongo que hay cosas que tienen que hablar y tras dar un guiñido a su discípula desapareció.

-¿Crees que lo sepa?-pregunto Sakura algo sonrosada.

-Posiblemente-admitió Sasuke sabiendo que Tsunade no era tonta y si bien alguien podía notar los cambios en el o la pelirrosa podrían ser ella, quizá también Kakashi.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Sakura interrumpiendo el silencio.

-¿Sobre qué?-respondió Sasuke sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Nosotros.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras Sakura lo miraba confundida

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-respondió Sasuke al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-es solo que me gusta como suena.

Ella sonrió.

-Entonces ….¿Qué hacemos?

El chico dudo por unos instantes mientras se recargaba en uno de los pilares de aquel lugar con Sakura a poca distancia de el.

-No lo se, podríamos darle un tiempo, esperar a que se calmen las aguas.

El semblante de Sakura se entristeció ligeramente. El quería ocultarlo ¿se habría arrepentido ya?

-Te preocupa que la gente lo sepa- declaro ella con dolor en su voz.

Sasuke dio un chasquido y se acerco a su cuerpo para poder tenerla de frente.

-Me preocupa que te vayas a sentir incomoda por lo que diga la gente-confeso con un hilo de voz.

Estaba siendo sincero. Era un hecho conocido que Sakura había salido con Garaa y todo Konoha incluso gente de otros pueblos lo sabia, y mientras lo que dijeran de el era algo que le tenia sin cuidado no pensaba soportar que lastimaran a la chica.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?-pregunto ella dudosa.

-Me preocupa que te arrepientas de tu decisión por lo que diga la gente-admitió algo avergonzado.

Sin embargo nada de esto pareció importarle a Sakura, tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarle.

-Eso no pasara- su voz era tan firme que la incertidumbre desapareció de los ojos del azabache.

-¿entonces no te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?-insistió ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

Sasuke negó.

-Todo lo contrario, quiero que sepan que estas conmigo así a ningún idiota se le ocurrirá acercarse a ti sin saber lo que le espera.

Sakura se rio ante el comentario, sabia que Sasuke era una persona seria sin embargo le divertía de cierta manera el sentirlo tan… vulnerable de cierto modo.

-Sabes que no debes preocuparte ¿cierto?-dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Por que no debería de hacerlo?

La chica acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y coloco ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

-Por que te elegí a ti y no importa lo que pase siempre te escogeré a ti.

Sin poder evitarlo una media sonrisa se formo en los labios del Uchiha al tiempo que disimulaba un ligero sonrojo.

-Eres una molestia-exclamo mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella.

-Lo se-admitió ella para después besarlo.

Se separaron lentamente después de un tiempo, justo el necesario para no ser sorprendidos por Danzou que se acercaba hacia ellos con pasos de serpiente. El cuerpo de Sakura se tenso levemente a la vez que Sasuke se colocaba frente a ella en una ligera postura protectora.

-La señorita Temari desea hablar contigo Uchiha-hablo Danzou fríamente.

Sakura se helo un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Hmp, debería venir ella a decírmelo-espeto Sasuke.

-Me ofrecí a entregar el mensaje después de todo es de nuestras aliadas mas importantes-explico el anciano.

Sasuke lo pensó por unos segundo para después mirar rápidamente a Sakura.

-No tardo- explico al tiempo que se alejaba.

La chica únicamente asintió.

-Lo espera en la sala de juntas- indico Danzou al notar que se alejaba.

Sasuke únicamente siguió caminando, no sabia que podía querer Temari en aquellos momentos pero dadas las circunstancias creía darse una idea. Pasado un tiempo dio con el salón donde la rubia ya lo estaba esperando, lo miraba seria y decidida, con una actitud un tanto amenazadora ya habitual en ella.

-¿A que has venido?-pregunto la chica secamente.

-Eras tu la que me buscaba-replico el.

-Me refiero a Konoha.

-Es asunto mío-la corto Sasuke seriamente.

-Solo estas arruinando las cosas.

-No sabia que a la gente de la arena le preocupara los asuntos de Konoha.

-Me importa desde que mi estúpido hermano se enamoro de Sakura.-espeto Temari con fiereza acercándose al Uchiha.

-No creo que Garaa sea estúpido-respondió Sasuke sereno.

-No te burles Sasuke.

-No lo hago.

Temari no sabia realmente a donde quería llegar con todo aquello.

-¿Entonces por que has vuelto?-insistió nuevamente.

-Si tanto te interesa, era tiempo de volver, ya nada me retenía ahí afuera.

-Y creíste que podías volver así como si nada y arruinarle la vida a todo mundo-apunto ella con ironia.

-Me estas dando demasiado merito ¿no te parece? Por que no acortamos el punto y me dices para lo que realmente me hablaste.

Sasuke ya estaba cansado, esto no llegaba a ningún lado y le preocupaba el hecho de haber dejado sola a Sakura con Danzou.

-Esta bien-accedió ella-hablemos de Sakura.

-¿Qué hay que hablar de ella?

-Debes dejarla.

Sasuke soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Y por que haría eso?

-No eres bueno para ella.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-respondió Sasuke en un siseo.

-Si realmente te importa sabes que lo mejor será que te alejes, no es tonta y comprenderá que estará mil veces mejor con Garaa que contigo.

Sasuke no respondía intentaba controlar cualquier impulso de golpear a la rubia al tiempo que apretaba sus manos en un puño.

-Da igual-prosiguió Temari con veneno en su voz-en el peor de los casos tu mismo le mostraras lo malo que eres para ella y terminara dejándote.

-Todo el mundo cree tener el derecho de venir a juzgar mis decisiones, como si ustedes fuesen lo suficientemente buenos para entenderlas.

-Solo no quiero ver como arruinas la vida de mi hermano, ya he sufrido demasiado Sasuke.

-¿Y crees que mi vida ha sido un camino de rosas? No me importa lo que pienses sea mejor para Garaa, el es suficientemente fuerte para pelear sus batallas Temari no te necesita a ti para eso.

-No solo terminaras lastimándolo a el Sasuke, también terminaras lastimando a Sakura-insistió Temari sin saber que mas decir, la verdad era que Garaa había estado bastante calmado al anunciar su rompimiento era ella la que se sentía traicionada.

-Ella nunca ha dejado de creer en mi, por ella quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Es por eso mismo que debes dejarla, es lo mejor para ella.

Sasuke le lanzo una ultima mirada a Temari sabiendo que la conversación jamás terminaría y la verdad es que el no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de seguirla escuchando.

-Para alguien tan inteligente eres demasiado entrometida.

Y sin decir mas abandono la habitación, ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí de todas formas.

Por su parte Danzou se encontraba con Sakura en el mismo lugar en donde Sasuke los había abandonado hacia unos instantes.

-Así que tomaste la decisión mas estúpida y decidiste dejar al Kazekage por ese idiota.

Hablo Danzou con desde al notar que Sasuke ya se había alejado.

-Su nombre es Sasuke- respondía Sakura fríamente.

-Es un traidor-apunto el del mismo modo despectivo.

Sakura le dio una mirada amenazadora.

-No pedí su opinión al respecto.

Danzou soltó una risa ante aquello, le divertía que aquella joven se atreviese a desafiarlo sin embargo no dejaría de molestarla el tenia otros planes.

-¿Como pudiste hacerle esto a Konoha?

\- Dudo que mis relaciones amorosas vayan a terminar con los convenios de una aldea-respondió Sakura con algo de ironía en su voz.

Sin embargo el anciano negó nuevamente la cabeza en gesto claramente desaprobatorio.

-Debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de engatusar a un Kage.

Sabia que el comentario había dado en el blanco cuando la pelirrosa perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba para mirarle furiosamente al tiempo que se acercaba a el.

-Yo no engatuse a nadie-siseo con fiereza.

-No me malinterprete-se defendió el alejándose un poco de la pelirrosa-podemos sacar provecho de sus encantos.

Estaba siendo despreciable pero era Danzou eso era lo que el hacia, manipulaba y jugaba con las personas, Sakura lo recordó a tiempo, le dio espacio de calmarse antes de realizar algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-No debe preocuparse por la gente de la arena Danzou-hablo con un tono dulce pero amenazante.

\- Garaa es una buena persona y en lo que a Temari concierne -hizo una pausa sabiendo que de ahí venia la insinuación- no es asunto suyo.

El anciano la observo con cautela por unos instantes, no seria tan fácil jugar con la joven

-Si usted lo dice, solo me cuesta creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado haya decidido dejar al joven Garaa por el Uchiha.

Trato de decir esto de la forma mas inocente que pudo queriendo de igual modo provocar una reacción desencadenada en la pobre Sakura que lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Creí que había madurado Sr. Haruno- continuo empujando un poco mas al extremo la paciencia de la chica.

-No es asunto suyo-respondió ella con frialdad.

-Considerando su historial lo es,-replico el-os Uchiha siempre han sido un peligro para Konoha.

-No es una mala persona-estallo Sakura sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense.

-No debería-su voz era como veneno que se esparcía lentamente-después de todo, él ya la abandono una vez ¿lo olvida? Solo necesita un nuevo motivo egoísta y no dude que no tardara en dejarla nuevamente.

Sakura no respondió, observo a Danzou tratando de descifrar sus intenciones, tratando de entender que ganaba el con molestarla con aquello.

-Confió en el-respondió segura de sus palabras.

Danzou negó lentamente.

-Tan ingenua como siempre, después e toda la sangre que ha derramado- hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Tal vez lo que usted necesite es verlo.

Sakura no supo ni cuando, ni como, o que fue lo que detono aquel desafortunado acontecimiento lo único que sabia era que tras un movimiento de Danzou la chica se había encontrado atrapada en un universo alternativo en el que pudo repasar todas y cada una de las cosas que Sasuke había realizado en su tiempo fuera de Konoha, lo vio todo, los entrenamientos, la muerte de Orochimaru, su pelea con Itachi. Vio la sangre, la muerte pero sobre todo, vio a un joven solo y confundido que no dejaba de sufrir sin medida. Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas, lagrimas de compasión por la vida que Sasuke había tenido, aun con esto jamás podría imaginar todo lo que el había pasado desde tan temprana edad, no le deseaba eso a nadie, quería encontrarlo y abrazarlo y hacer desaparecer con su presencia todos y cada uno de esos malos recuerdos. Danzou sonrió al notar las lagrimas, creyendo que había cumplido su cometido, la chica debía dejar al Uchiha, el no podía quedarse en Konoha, la felicidad no era algo que ni el ni ningún Uchiha mereciera.

-¿Todo en orden?-interrumpió la fría voz de Sasuke haciendo que Danzou se separara de la pelirrosa de inmediato.

-Solo le mostraba a la joven Haruno quien es usted en realidad-siseo el anciano.

Sasuke lo miro con frialdad mientras Danzo se acercaba.

-Ahora ella sabe lo que realmente eres-siseo contra su oído para después desaparecer.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke aun en la distancia mientras limpiaba de sus mejillas las lagrimas que aun brotaban. Sasuke se acerco a ella lentamente tan rápido como Danzou los había dejado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto limpiado las lagrimas con sus dedos.

La chica asintió lentamente.

-¿Entonces ya lo sabes?

Sakura no respondió, observándolo con sus atentos ojos esmeralda que lo seguían ciegamente. Sasuke soltó un suspiro cansado al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

-Ven- explico- hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Sakura lo siguió en silencio por un buen rato. Sasuke no había soltado palabra desde que había dejado la sala del consejo. Le preocupaba lo que estuviese pasando por su mente en aquellos momentos sin embargo aun no era tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Tras un largo caminar, ambos chicos llegaron a el barrio Uchiha, Sasuke titubeo unos momentos al entrar en su antigua vecindad sin embargo siguió de inmediato hasta que después de un poco mas de tiempo llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, aquel lugar que tanto había amado en algún tiempo y que ahora solo le recordaba aquello que había perdido. Caminaron hacia el jardín y fue ahí donde Sasuke se detuvo. Había empezado a llover sin embargo a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, eran apenas unas pocas gotas.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-pregunto Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

-Quería mostrarte algo.- dijo mientras señalaba la casa-Aquí es donde yo solía vivir.

Ella asiente.

-Eso ya lo sabias-explica el mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro- solías venir aquí a diario.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

-Ves esas flores-explico el apuntando las orquídeas cerca de la lapida del jardín-Eres tu quien las ha traído todos los días desde que asesinaron a mi clan.

Sakura guardo silencio, lo había hecho desde siempre, aun mas después de que Sasuke se había marchado sin embargo era algo que jamás le había contado a nadie.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Siempre lo he sabido-explico encogiéndose de hombros mientras soltaba un largo suspiro- Sé que Danzo te hablo sobre Itachi, sobre todo.

-Sasuke yo…

-Todo es cierto Sakura-La interrumpió el chico antes de que pudiese hablar.

-Mate a mí hermano, con mis propias manos-Sakura podía notar el dolor en cada palabra.

-¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

La voz de Sasuke amenazaba con quebrarse.

-Sé que creías que era lo correcto-hablo ella con dulzura mientras se acercaba a el.

-Te estoy diciendo que lo mate y aun así te aferras a disculparme-replico el mientras se alejaba ligeramente de ella- No está bien, Danzo tiene razón en algo Sakura, eres demasiado buena…

Sasuke titubeo un momento no muy seguro de por donde continuar, por su lado Sakura lo observaba expectante temiendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Sin embargo Sasuke continuo hablando.

-Es por ello que...

-Sasuke para…-pidió ella suplicante-Se lo que piensas hacer y por favor te lo ruego no lo hagas.

-No quiero hacerlo Sakura-hablo el con dolor en su voz-no soy el bueno de la historia ¿recuerdas? Hago lo que quiero, tomo lo que quiero, deje Konoha, asesine a mi hermano! Yo no hago lo que es correcto…

Hizo una larga pausa perdido en esos ojos verdes que tantos desvelos le habían causado últimamente.

-Pero debo de hacer lo correcto por ti.

-¿Crees que esto está mal?-pregunto Sakura al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Sasuke para ponerla en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

-¿Qué esto está mal?-insistió colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del azabache.

Sasuke debatió internamente por unos instantes para después rendirse ante ella.

-¿En serio no me tienes miedo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, hacía poco tiempo que la lluvia había empezado a caer, pequeñas gotas de agua que se iban haciendo paulatinamente más constantes.

-Tengo miedo de que vuelvas a dejarme.

Sasuke se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras, porque aun a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho ella seguía dispuesta a quedarse a su lado, a pesar de todo, ella siempre estaba ahí. Acaricio lentamente sus mejillas con la yema de los dedos, dibujando el contorno de sus labios con suavidad, luego de manera lenta y cautelosa la beso, tratando de explicar así todo lo que con palabras no podía. Quería que ella supiera que no pensaba dejarla, ella era la luz que difuminaba sus sombras, la acerco más a su cuerpo con delicadeza como si temiera lastimarla. La lluvia comenzó a correr con más fuerza pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, no querían terminar con aquello, pero la tormenta pintaba para ser larga y Sasuke no quería arriesgar a Sakura a una pulmonía inevitable. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se separó de ella que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Vayamos adentro.

Sakura lo siguió tomada de su mano, hasta adentrarse en la que alguna vez fue la casa de Sasuke, miro una ultima vez hacia fuera y noto como la lluvia no dejaba de sonar, soltó un largo suspiro y sin dudar seria una larga noche.


	31. Deseos del corazón

Tengo miedo de que vuelvas a dejarme.

Sasuke se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras, porque aun a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho ella seguía dispuesta a quedarse a su lado, a pesar de todo, ella siempre estaba ahí. Acaricio lentamente sus mejillas con la yema de los dedos, dibujando el contorno de sus labios con suavidad, luego de manera lenta y cautelosa la beso, tratando de explicar así todo lo que con palabras no podía. Quería que ella supiera que no pensaba dejarla, ella era la luz que difuminaba sus sombras, la acerco más a su cuerpo con delicadeza como si temiera lastimarla. La lluvia comenzó a correr con más fuerza pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, no querían terminar con aquello, pero la tormenta pintaba para ser larga y Sasuke no quería arriesgar a Sakura a una pulmonía inevitable. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se separó de ella que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Vayamos adentro.

Sakura lo siguió a pasos lentos mientras atravesaban la gran casa Uchiha. Sasuke caminaba taciturno, como si el simple hecho de estar ahí le inundara de recuerdos. De repente Sasuke se paró en seco frente a una de las habitaciones para después mirar a Sakura.

-La tormenta durara toda la noche-explico con voz suave.

-Eso parece.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ya habían estado solos antes sin embargo esta vez Sakura no podía evitar estar nerviosa, había algo diferente entre ellos y no quería perderlo únicamente por no llevar las cosas con calma.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí-prosiguió Sasuke.

-De acuerdo-coincidió ella.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro aliviado al notar la actitud tranquila de la pelirrosa, le dio un vistazo y noto que temblaba un poco.

-Esta empapada, deberías bañarte-apunto mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta- Hay un baño al fondo de la habitación, ahí encontraras toallas y un cambio de ropa.

-Entiendo-contesto Sakura al tiempo que entraban en la habitación.

Era un lugar ordenado, con una cama amplia, finos cuadros en las paredes y una variedad de colores azules y negros.

\- ¿Así que este era tu cuarto?-apunto Sakura tras echarle un vistazo.

Sasuke únicamente asintió dando un vistazo a aquella habitación que había abandonado tanto tiempo atrás, no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, ni siquiera se encontraba sucia.

-No es muy diferente al actual-prosiguió Sakura volteando a mirarle.

-Se lo que me gusta-contesto el mientras la miraba con firmeza.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que más te gusta?-pregunto ella al tiempo que removía con delicadeza uno de los mechones mojados del rostro de Sasuke.

-Entrenar, las manzanas-hizo una pausa mirándola profundamente- Tu.

Sakura miro sus ojos negros que parecían llevar una pelea en su interior, posiblemente seguía debatiendo entre lo que ambos estaban haciendo, su conversación con Temari mas la plática de ella con Danzou parecían haberlo preocupado.

-Sasuke…-quiso hablar mientras acariciaba su rostro, sin embargo Sasuke callo sus palabras.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien-explico suavemente- Tú me haces querer hacer las cosas bien.

Lo miro detenidamente, sus ojos no eran ni del color de la esperanza ni del cielo. Ni siquiera de su color favorito. Sus ojos eran del color de sus sueños y eso lo hacía perfecto.

-Te quiero…-pronuncio ella con ternura-siempre te he querido. Con tus cicatrices y tus sombras, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase o creas que has cambiado, para mí siempre vas a ser Sasuke, y te quiero por ello.

Sasuke guardo silencio, la observo detenidamente, alargo su mano y la coloca sobre la espalda de Sakura para atraerla hacia el con delicadeza para después unir su frente sobre la de ella.

-No importa lo que haga Sakura, siempre encuentro mi camino de regreso a ti, no dejare que nada cambie lo que somos.

-Y ¿Qué somos exactamente?

-Sasuke y Sakura-explico como si la verdad le cayese de golpe-nací para esto, para protegerte. Cuidarte. Eres parte de mi Sakura…así como yo siempre he sido parte de ti.

Sakura sonríe, y de repente sucede, algo se acciona y en ese momento tanto ella como él están conscientes que nada va a ser lo mismo, que las cosas van a cambiar, que ya han cambiado, y sonríen, Sakura se acerca lentamente hacia el para plantar suavemente sus labios sobre los de Sasuke, al principio el rose es solo eso, un rose, un "casi "beso, lo que provoca que Sasuke ahogue un suspiro contra los labios de la pelirrosa, ella sonríe y lo besa de lleno. Sasuke se tensó unos momentos para reponerse enseguida, coloco una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra sobre su cuello para poder atraerla hacia él. La beso de forma suave y prolongada tratando se controlarse. Sakura sintió su mano sobre su mejilla, su piel cálida que se pegaba más a ella, su lenguas que jugueteaban y la presión de sus labios intensificándose, para después sentir el peso de su propio cuerpo aligerarse al tiempo que Sasuke finalmente se apartaba poco a poco de ella.

-Ya anda, ve a ducharte, no quiero que te resfríes.

Alejarse de ella había requerido de todo su autocontrol, pero había decidido hacer las cosas bien, con calma, no podía seguir así, no cuando posiblemente pasarían ahí toda la noche.

-Te veo pronto-coincidió la chica dándole un último beso antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

La observo alejarse, su dulce figura que desaparecía tras la puerta al final de la habitación. ¡Dios cuando le gustaba esa chica! No, era más que eso, Sakura despertaba sentimientos en el que no sabía que poseía, como si todo en ella lo calmase de una forma que desconocía posible. Salió de la habitación, deambulando por aquella casa que no visitaba en mucho tiempo, se sentía diferente de cierta forma, menos pesada. Sasuke no recordaba la última vez que la visito sin sentirse asfixiado por los recuerdo, esta vez no obstante la asfixia no parecía afectarle, si no por el contrario, sentía una paz recorrer su cuerpo, una paz que creía había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, una paz supuso, que había vuelto a él gracias a la pelirrosa. Ese efecto tenía ella sobre él, su luz compensaba sus sombras.

Camino un rato más hasta llegar a la sala, los rayos de la luna atravesaban el vitral que daba al patio iluminando ligeramente el lugar con un toque de recuerdo. Pasó sus manos por los cuadros que adornaban los estantes y se encontró con su familia, su madre, padre, Itachi. Tomo el cuadro entre sus manos y sonrió con tristeza. Eran todo lo que había querido y el destino le había arrebatado. Se detuvo un momento observando el retrato de su hermano, recordando las palabras que Madara le había expresado. Itachi se sacrificó por un pueblo que le dio la espalda, un pueblo que lo acuso de traidor y lo mando al exilio. Sintió la sangre hervir por sus venas, sin embargo el sentimiento no perduro por mucho tiempo, esta vez la tranquilidad regreso a su cuerpo tan pronto como las imágenes de su último encuentro con Itachi regresaban a su memoria. Todo lo que él había hecho lo hizo para protegerle, para darle la vida que él pensaba merecía, así de generoso era su hermano. Itachi dejo todo para que darle a Sasuke la vida que siempre imagino tendría, y es por ese sacrificio que Sasuke había prometido dejar atrás su venganza para conseguir aquello que su hermano tanto se esforzó en darle, encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara como el no conocía posible. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al pensar en Sakura cuando recordaba aquello, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota como para negar su sentimientos hacia ella durante tanto tiempo? Por qué la quería, ya no había caso en negárselo más tiempo, era todo lo que siempre había deseado, lo único que le importaba proteger.

-Lo que sea que pienses debe consumirte demasiado para que no notes mi presencia-hablo Madara mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

EL chico no respondió, lo siguió en silencio hasta tenerlo a una distancia prudente.

-Cambie de opinión-explico al notar que el anciano no se dignaría en hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Madara confundido.

-Voy a ayudarte-explico con seriedad.

Madara sonrió de medio lado al escuchar la confesión del menor de los Uchihas.

-Una decisión inteligente de tu parte.

-Pero quiero algo a cambio-lo corto Sasuke antes de que pudiese seguir hablando.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Te ayudare a vengar la muerte de tu hermano.

-No es eso lo que quiero.

Madara se quedó perplejo ante su respuesta ¿será que Sasuke ya había descubierto sus verdaderos planes?

-En el ataque, cuando se abra el fuego y tú tengas tu distracción,-hablo Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamiento- nadie dañara a Sakura.

No era una petición, era una orden.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Madara confundido.

Sasuke únicamente asintió.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-volvió a preguntar el Akatsuki observándolo fijamente.

-No voy a repetirlo-siseo Sasuke con firmeza.

No podía creerlo, vengar la muerte de su hermano hubiese sido una condición más difícil de cumplir, y Sasuke la cambiaba por proteger a aquella chica. Madara rio fascinado ante la idea.

-Ten cuidado Sasuke-hablo con una media sonrisa en su boca-el amor nos hace vulnerables.

-Ese es mi trato, tómalo o déjalo.

Madara le dio una última mirada. Ese chico le recordaba algo que creyó ya se había perdido, lo analizo un buen rato decidiendo que era mejor tenerlo de su lado, lo necesitaría para lo que seguía después de todo y sus condiciones eran bastante aceptables.

-Acepto tu trato-confirmo.

-Bien-respondió Sasuke al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

-Sin embargo cumpliré con mi promesa-prosiguió Madara evitando que Sasuke se marchara-Te contare la historia de Itachi y te ayudare a limpiar su nombre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sasuke confundido ante la decisión.

Madara se encogió de hombros, pareciese que ni el mismo lo sabía con certeza.

-Supongo que me recuerdas a mí mismo a tu edad.

Tal vez fuese una mentira o tal vez fuese cierto, sin embargo nada de eso importaba.

-Gracias-susurro Sasuke.

Madara sonrió de medio lado.

-No me lo agradezcas aun, esto apenas está comenzando, ahora eres parte de Akatsuki Sasuke Uchiha.

Y sin decir más desapareció tan súbitamente como había llegado.

Ella estaría a salvo, sin importar lo complicada que se tornase la misión Sakura estaría a salvo de cualquier movimiento de Akatsuki, sin importar lo que implicara para el aquello era lo único que importaba. Sasuke sintió un alivio recorrer su pecho, un alivio que desapareció tan rápido como escucho las siguientes palabras que rompieron el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-pregunto la pelirrosa con voz cortada.

Sasuke no podía pensar con claridad, Sakura lo había escuchado, ¿a qué hora? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tanto sabia? Debía salir limpio de aquel embrollo y no sería nada fácil. Por primera vez en su vida nada coherente llegaba a su cabeza, lo único que sentía era un miedo terrible a que la chica escapara apenas el pronunciara palabra.

-Sakura…-intento hablar en un susurro.

-¿Cómo demonios pudiste?-le recrimino ella interrumpiéndole.

-Puedo explicarlo-respondió el mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No quiero que me expliques- Sakura retrocedió en la medida que Sasuke había avanzado. No quería tenerlo cerca, su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto ante sus intentos por acercarse a ella

-Tú sabes lo que ellos significan para mí-prosiguió ella llena de coraje-¡Mis padres murieron por su culpa!

Grandes gotas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la pelirrosa sin que esta pudiese hacer nada para controlarlo. No quería seguir ahí, debía escapar, estar lejos. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo fuera de la habitación sin embargo Sasuke la detuvo delicadamente del brazo.

-Sakura, por favor…-suplico el azabache con voz queda.

-No Uchiha-respondió ella sin mirarle a los ojos- no quiero escucharte.

Haciendo ademan de toda la fuerza que poseía Sakura se soltó del agarre de Sasuke para correr a su habitación. Debía escapar de aquel lugar pero no se iría sin sus cosas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿En serio fue tan ridícula como para pensar que él podría quererla? ¿Qué toda su venganza había acabado? Iba a dejarla, después de todo lo que habían pasado, él estaba con Akatsuki, iba a abandonarla nuevamente. Sintió su corazón punzar contra su pecho, era un dolor desgastante. Intento tranquilizarse y limpiar las gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos hasta que sintió la presencia de Sasuke acompañándola. Su corazón se paró en seco.

El no dijo nada, únicamente cerró la puerta delicadamente tras de él mientras la observaba a distancia. Parecía que no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Jamás pensó encontrarse en la posición en la que estaba.

-Todo este tiempo estuviste con ellos-susurro Sakura sin girarse a verlo- todo este tiempo trabajaste para ellos.

Sasuke no respondió.

-Dios! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?! –exploto la chica mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la cama frente a ella.

-No digas eso.-hablo el intentando calmarla.

-Es la verdad por un demonio! –grito Sakura al tiempo que se volteaba a mirarle.

-Porque por un momento pensé que me querías, que lo que sentías era real.

Sasuke podía notar el dolor en los ojos de la chica, el cómo explotaba sacando toco aquello que el causaba en ella, todo el dolor, las penas. Todos tenían razón, él no la merecía, ¿Por qué debería de merecerla? ¿Porque la quería? No había hecho más que lastimarla.

\- Yo siempre creí en ti!-continuo Sakura con la voz desgarrada -Pero me equivoque, tú no puedes querer a nadie más que a ti mismo.

Las palabras atravesaron la mente del azabache que se quedó helado mientras la chica pasaba deprisa a su lado. Tal vez no la merecía, pero haría todo lo posible por hacerlo, y justo cuando sintió que la perdía al tiempo que Sakura tomaba el pomo de la puerta corrió lo más rápido que pudo para cerrarla con su mano y evitar que ella se fuera.

-Sasuke… por favor -suplico Sakura entre sollozos- déjame ir.

-Me encantaría decirte que todo va a estar bien, que si te quedas conmigo todos tus días estarán llenos de alegría, que seremos felices…Pero no puedo hacerlo porque nadie te ha hecho llorar tanto como yo, sé que me he equivocado en el pasado y que no te merezco, pero Sakura…Jamás te traicionaría, por que hacerlo sería traicionarme a mí mismo.

- _Sasuke_ …-penso Sakura mientras se volteaba a verlo.

No podía creerlo, Sasuke lo recordaba, recordaba todas y cada una de las promesas que ella le había hecho antes de que la dejara aquella vez, hacia tantos años, y ahora a pesar de todo, le correspondía a su manera dejando salir de su interior aquello que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo.

-Te quiero Sakura-dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos y con la voz cortada-te quiero más de lo que jamás he querido a nadie, no sé si te arrepentirás si decides quedarte conmigo… Pero sé que yo me arrepentiré toda mi vida si dejo que te vayas.

Sakura no pudo evitar contenerse y antes de que Sasuke lo notara acorto la escasa distancia que existía entre ambos y lo beso. Sintió los brazos de Sasuke titubear por unos segundos para después estrecharla con fuerza, sus labios estaban húmedos y ella pudo notar unas pequeñas gotas que se habían resbalado por los ojos del azabache, se separó un poco y comenzó a besar sus mejillas para limpiar el dolor del corazón de ambos, mas no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke reclamara su boca nuevamente para continuar besándola. Se besaron con ansias, con una sed que no sabían que poseían, ella lo besaba con dulzura, con pasión, consciente de que lo quería sin importarle ya más nada, ni los escombros del olvido, ni el miedo de perderle, ya que en su interior y por la forma en que la besaba sabía que Sasuke sentía lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo y entendió que muchas veces la emoción que nos rompe el corazón es la única que puede curarlo. Estaban hechos para esto, para que sus caminos se cruzaran conforme avanzara el tiempo. Desde el instante en que se conocieron algo cambio en ambos, y fuera lo que fuera, hacia que se necesitaran el uno al otro, no valia la pena pretender por mas tiempo que no era asi.

Sasuke la apreto mas contra el provocando que la espalda de Sakura se estrellara contra la pared, los besos cada vez mas intensos tenian el efecto de una sacudida telurica en sus sentidos. Sakura dirigió sus labios al cuello del azabache quien solto un gemido ronco al tiempo que alzaba ambas piernas de Sakura para que rodearan su cintura. La tomo con fuerza mientras ella se apretaba contra sus fuertes hombros, besandola, saboreandola, percibiendo hasta el mas ligero roce de su piel. Sasuke la dirigió hacia la cama mientras la kunoichi tiraba de su camisa hasta librarse de ella, el por su parte sonrió de medio lado y la tomo por la cintura una vez mas mientras la depositaba suavemente en el colchon impartiendo suaves besos por todo su cuerpo. Era dramático, era comedia, era paraíso, no… era mejor que todo aquello.

Ambos percibieron la piel del otro nunca antes tan precisa y cercana, la presion de sus manos, la intimidad de un contacto anhelado desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Los invadio un calor palpitante, algo que no conocian o habian olvidado por completo, seguros de vivir para esa noche de anhelos, risas y caricias de quienes hacen el amor amando ciegamente.

Por otro lado, en las afueras de Konoha, mientras las sombras seguían invadiendo algunos rincones y la lluvia no dejaba el camino libre a los pasantes, una figura de capa negra y nubes rojas deambulaba por aquellos senderos como si la tormenta no le afectase. Camino a paso sereno y constante, sintiendo el peso de la noche sobres sus hombros al tiempo que arrastraba su guadaña de triple filo a sus espaldas. Diviso una pequeña cueva no muy lejos a la cual decidió aventurarse.

-Llegas tarde- recrimino una voz apenas el ninja ponía pie sobre aquel oscuro lugar.

-Digamos que el camino no fue del todo favorable.

-¡Al demonio con tus pretextos!-se quejó la voz aun entre la oscuridad-¿Conseguiste lo que te encargue?

-No exactamente-contesto Hidan removiéndose incomodo ante la presión de su acompañante.

-¿Eres tan inútil que ni eso puedes hacer bien?

-¡No es tan sencillo ¿OK?!-exploto el Akatsuki ante las acusaciones-Es difícil contactar al jefe, casi nadie lo conoce.

Hidan reclamaba furioso, ¿pero quién se creía para hablarle de esa forma? Eran socios, el cumplía sus condiciones y en recompensa Hidan conseguía victimas para su ritual. Pero carajo si el trabajar con aquella sombra se estaba volviendo molesto y complicado.

-¿Ni siquiera pudiste sacar la más mínima de las respuestas a Pain?-el siseo incontrolable de su voz estaba comenzando a desesperar al Akatsuki.

-Nagato ha estado más distante de lo normal desde el atentado de Konoha-replico Hidan con molestia-inclusive he llegado a pensar que re organizara el sistema con el que hemos trabajado, lo cual francamente, sería bastante molesto.

La sombra no respondió por unos momentos, sin embargo Hidan podía sentir como deambulada entre la caverna de un lado a otro de manera inquietante.

-¿Conseguiste alguna información de utilidad o solo viniste a confirmar tu incompetencia?-pregunto por fin con desprecio.

-¡No me llames incompetente viejo decrepito!-apunto Hidan sacando por primera vez su guadaña antes colocada de en suelo.

-¡No pudiste realizar el más simple de los trabajos!-hablo Danzou despectivamente al momento que se asomaba de entre lo oscuridad.

-Ya se lo dije-repitió él ninja- no es tan sencillo llegar al jefe, mucho menos si sus sospechas son ciertas y se trata de un Uchiha.

Danzou lo analizo por unos momentos, meditando las palabras de aquel rebelde que al parecer no podía ayudarle. Debía confirmar sus sospechas o todo lo que había logrado aquellos años se vendría abajo.

-Tienes que encontrar la forma de llegar con Madara-siseo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro siquiera que es él?

La verdad es que la pregunta tenía tiempo rondando la mente del desertor. Madara Uchiha hacía años que había muerto. ¿Por qué ese viejo decrepito se preocupaba por su presencia? Danzou guardo silencio, caminando lentamente con actitud taciturna.

-Reconozco a mis enemigos-admitió tras un largo silencio.

-Como digas-dijo Hidan restándole importancia-Pero regresando al punto, no pude hablar con el sin embargo si se lo que planea.

-Al fin información que es de utilidad-hablo Danzou con mirada complacida.

Hidan lo observo detenidamente por unos instantes al tiempo que tomaba su guadaña y la colocaba nuevamente sobre su hombro.

-Desea reclutar a Sasuke Uchiha, dicen las lenguas que está a punto de lograrlo.

-¿Con que objetivo?-pregunto interesado el anciano.

-Aun no estoy seguro, creo que tiene algo que ver con los planes para el siguiente ataque.

-¿Y qué demonios esperas para averiguarlo?-inquirió el ninja molesto.

-No fastidies Danzou, hay algo más… -replico Hidan restando importancia a sus palabras-Seguí a Sasuke Uchiha, después de todo, es conveniente conocer al ninja que tiene interesado a Madara.

-No es más que escoria-escupió el viejo con desdén sin embargo a Hidan aquello no pareció importarle.

-Dirás lo que quieras pero el hermano menor de Itachi es bastante interesante. Tan parecidos y diferentes de cierta forma. Disciplinado, terco y bastante fuerte-admitió el ninja algo sorprendido- creo entender porque el jefe lo quiere de su lado, podría representar un elemento fuerte que compensaría la pérdida de Itachi. Además tiene una compañera que ufff. Deidara se molestara mucho cuando se entere que volvió a perder contra un Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Danzou.

El último comentario del Akatsuki había despertado su interés de una forma singular. Hidan lo miro sin comprender el repentino cambio en la actitud del consejero sin embargo respondió sin darle importancia a los detalles.

-Por lo que pude ver, el Uchiha está bastante interesado en la pelirrosa-exclamo como si no fuera la gran cosa- podías notarlo por la forma en que la miraba, ella tampoco se quedaba muy atrás. Al parecer eso de ser solo compañeros no tarda en pasar a ser parte del pasado.

-Entonces si está interesado en ella-murmuro Danzou mas para el que para Hidan.

-Y no me sorprende-admitió este divertido-Conozco dos personas que no estarán encantadas con esta noticia.

-Por mi lado yo estoy fascinado-explico Danzou con malicia en su rostro.

Al parecer Hidan no comprendía su cambio de actitud.

-¿Y porque es eso?-pregunto confundido.

-Porque Sakura Haruno acaba de darle a Sasuke Uchiha algo que no tenía.

-¿Una novia?-pregunto el Akatsuki de manera burlona mas fue cortado por una mirada gélida del anciano.

-No idiota-lo corto al tiempo que una sonrisa maligna se formaba en su rostro-Una debilidad.

La mañana pintaba hermosa, la tormenta habia sesado, los rayos del sol atravesaban calidamente a travez de la ventana, y un despreocupado pelinegro comenzaba a despertarse de su acogedor sueño. Sus profundos ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente mientras los calidos indicios de luz atravesaban la ventana. Froto su rostro con sus manos intentando despertar, entonces noto una calidez junto a su cuerpo que al parecer no recordaba. Abrio nuevamente sus ojos para encontrarse con una hermosa pelirrosa recargada contra su pecho. La miro detenidamente por un rato, ¡Dios! Se venia tan hermosa, tan tranquila, podia pasar la eternidad contemplandola sin molestarle hacerlo.

Tras unos instantes Sakura abrio sus hermosos ojos jade, bostezando ligeramente aun con la mitad de su conciencia perdida en el sueño. Se estiro ligeramente y fue entonces cuando se percato de la calidez que desprendia el cuerpo de Sasuke tan pegado al de ella. Inmediatamente levanto su rostro y sus ojos se toparon con aquellas misteriosas orbes negras que la contemplaban

-Hola-saludo el mientras acomodaba un mechón rosado tras su oreja.

-Hola-respondió ella algo sonrosada.

-¿Por qué el sonrojo?-pregunto Sasuke divertido.

La chica se removió entre las sabanas al tiempo que apartaba un poco su mirada del azabache. Sasuke la tomo del mentó y delicadamente la obligo a mirarle.

-Es solo que nunca había estado así con alguien-admitió mientras el color aumentaba en sus mejillas.

Sasuke aparto su mano ligeramente con expresión contrariada.

-¿O sea…. que tú y Garaa?

Sakura negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

-No, nunca-respondió con firmeza.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha al escuchar estas palabras. Acerco a Sakura hacia su cuerpo para plantar un delicado y profundo beso sobre sus labios.

-Menuda primera cita eh-sonrió ella cuando se separo ligeramente de su abrazo.

-Tu ultima primera cita-dijo mientras volvia a besarla.

¿Cómo se sentia besarlo? Era como tocar el paraiso con los dedos, como si la felicidad la inundara de una medida que parecia no terminar. Se separo lentamente de Sasuke, saboreando cada minuto a su lado.

-¿Qué es esa cara?-pregunto Sakura mientras veía como Sasuke sonreía mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Qué cara?-respondió el mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Esa cara-apunto ella sonriente.

-Estoy feliz- contesto con una sonrisa lancina tan propia de el-mas de lo que nunca habia estado. Eres mía Sakura.

-Siempre lo he sido-respondió ella mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

Sasuke conrio ante el calido contacto, sin embargo un recuerdo le llego de golpe al pensamiento, el recuerdo de aquello que los habia llevado a este momento, el encuentro con Madara. No importaba lo que pasase, Sakura debia saber de ello, debia saber que el confiaba en ella y que no pensaba defraudarla. Su rostro se tenso levemente ante lo inevitable-

-Sakura yo…

-No hace falta que me expliques-lo corto ella antes de que continuara- confió en ti sé que no accederías a ayudar a Akatsuki a menos que lo consideraras necesario.

El chico la observo por unos instantes, se veía tan tranquila, tan relajada. Sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas y lo que fuese que hubiese acordado a ella no le importaba. Asi de increible era Sakura.

-Lo hice para protegerte-confeso en un susurro.

-¿Huh?-exclamo ella sin entender.

Sasuke la acerco a su cuerpo para pegar su frente con la de ella.

-El me prometió que si lo ayudaba tú estarías a salvo, que nada te pasaría.

-¿Accediste ayudarlos por mí?-pregunto ella perpleja.

Sasuke ni siquiera respondió, unamente sigo aprentandola mas hacia su cuerpo, tratando de congelar el momento tanto como fuese posible.

-¿Por qué harías eso?-insistio ella buscando sus ojos.

-¿En serio no lo sabes?-pregunto el con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La chica lo observo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes al tiempo que un ligero deja vu la inundaba. Conocia la respuesta sin embargo queria escucharla salir de los labios del azabache.

-He perdido a todas las personas importantes en mi vida-explico tras un prolongado silencio- No quiero perderte a ti también….

-Sasuke…-exclamo ella con ternura.

\- Si llegara a hacerlo estaría perdiendo a mi sonrisa, mi confidente, mi mejor amiga, si te pierdo a ti Sakura lo pierdo todo.

Su voz era cortada, como si el solo imaginar la vida sin ella le partiece las entrañas. Aquel gesto enternecio a la pelirrosa que lo miraba llena de ternura y admiracion al tiempo que acercaba su frente a la de el nuevamente para despues obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos.

-No vas a perderme Sasuke-susurro contra su boca-Somos para siempre.

Y sin mas lo beso. Hay un momento, entre el incio y el beso donde todo a nuestro alrededor se detiene, donde el mundo alrededor deja de importar por el mas pequeño de los instantes. Cuando solo sientes esa anticipacion de sus labios posados sobre los tuyo. Ese momento tan lleno de intensidad que te quita el aire y que te une a tu ser amado. Eso le pasaba a ellos cuando estaban juntos. Un momento tan perfecto que cuando Sasuke dejo de besarla los hizo comprender que aquello tan solo estaba comenzando.

Lejos de ahí donde los cielos no se encontraban nublinosos y los caminos eran cerrados un ninja se perdia en el maravilloso paisaje postrado bajo su presencia perdido, tal vez, en sus pensamientos que no dejaban de hostigarle desde hacia tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas Nagato?-pregunto una voz mientras se acercaba lentamente a el.

El Akatsuki se viro a media pues reconocia a la distancia la voz de Sasori. Espero pacientemente a que el pelirrojo se posicionara a su lado, perdiendose de igual manera en el basto horizonte que los rodeaba.

-No estoy seguro de querer seguir haciendo esto-respondió el akatsuki una vez que ambos compartieron el silencio.

-¿Qué exactamente?-pregunto Sasori con calma.

-Esto, destuir cosas, lastimar gente-explicaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativos-he dejado de sentir que es lo que deberiamos estar haciendo.

-Esto de las distracciones se esta saliendo de control ¿eh?-apunto Sasori con una media sonrisa- tambien lo habia considerado.

-Nos dejamos llevar por tantas sombras que perdimos de vista la luz y eso era lo importante.

-Hasta a los mejores nos pasa

Ambos ninjas guardaron silencio haciendo recuento de todos los motivos que los habian llevado a unirse a la organización. Aquellas sombras y penurias que los habian encaminado a bucar justicia por mano propia. Que ingenuos habian sido que creyeron poder detener el mal con una mano.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-hablo Sasori interrumpiendo el silencio.

-No tengo idea, hablar con Madara supongo- la voz de Nagato era decidida como si la respuesta ya hubiera estado en su cabeza desde hacia ya tiempo.

-No creo sea tan sencillo.

-No creo que sea tan malo como dice ser-apunto Nagato con aire pensativo-ademas tu llevas rato ignorando este tipo de misiones.

Sasori guardo silencio sabiendo que era cierto. Desde hacia tiempo que habia decidido dejar las riñas y los desastres externos para concentrarse en lo que era importante. Ya no queria causar daño donde no era necesario, su mente y su corazon le decia que era un desgaste de energia inutil.

-No dije que lo fuera-concidio mientras metia ambas manos en sus bolsillos- pero tu y yo sabemos que Madara tiene un objetivo y que no terminara con esto hasta lograrlo.

-Lo se…-concidio Nagato tras un largo suspiro-¿Dejaras de ayudarlo?

-No-respondió Sasori sin dudarlo.

-¿por qué?-quizo saber Nagato.

Sasori unicamente se encogio de hombros, la verdad era que ni el mismo estaba seguro del por que de su firmeza.

-Creo que por que si estuviese en su lugar yo haria lo mismo.

-Debo coincidir contigo en ello-accedio Nagato con la misma calama.

-Sin embargo no pienso seguir trabajando como lo hemos estado haciendo.

-Es por ello que considero prodente hablar con Madara.

-¿Hablar conmigo de que?- los interrumpio la voz de su jefe que aparecio ante ellos de la nada.

-Por el momento nada que deba preocuparle-hablo Nagato intentando despejar lo tensa de la situacion- ¿Cómo le fue con el Uchiha?

-Accedera a ayudarnos-explico Madara mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¿Opuso resistencia?-pregunto Sasori con intriga.

-La verdad fue bastante accesible.

-Eso es extraño en el-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Tiene sus motivos- replico Madara encogiendose de hombros para despues dirigir su vista al ninja conocido como Pain.

-Nagato ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-pregunto con voz seria.

-¿Por qué deberia molestarme algo?-respondió este sin inmutarse.

-Has estado exageradamente serio desde el ultimo ataque.

-Creo que las distracciones se nos estan pasando de las manos.

-Hace un momento me cuestione lo mismo-apunto Madara recordando su encuentro con Sasuke.

-¿Desistira con su plan?-pregunto Sasori confundido.

-No-lo corto el-el plan se llevara a cabo, es solo los metodos los que deben ajustarse.

Tanto Sasori como Nagato asintieron lentamente concidiendo con la decision tomada por su superior.

-¿Qué es lo que lo llevo a deidir tal cosa?-pregunto Nagato con curiosidad.

-No se, supongo que mi encuentro con mi desendiente tuvo el mismo efecto que el encuentro con Naruto tuvo en ti-apunto Madara sin saber siquiera por que lo decia.

-El mismo efecto que provoco en Sasori el conocer a Sakura-continuo mientras encaraba a ambos de sus acompañantes.

-¿Pero el plan sigue en pie?-cuestiono Sasori.

-Totalmente.

-En ese caso sera mejor que me retire, si vamos a cambiar los metodos hay algunas compañeros que necesitaran de mi vigilancia.

Y sin decir mas se separo de ellos para perderse entre el paisaje.

Nagato y Madara se quedaron en silencio un tiempo mas, siempre se habian entendido y es por ello que disfrutaban el silencio uno del otro.

-¿Tanto te afecto conocer a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Resultomas interesante de lo que imaginaba-admitio con sorna.

-¿Cree que ha descubierto sus planes y es por ello que haya decidido ayudarlo?-quizo saber Nagato.

Madara nego secamente.

-No creo que lo sepa, no es tema que se conozca a los cuatro vientos.

-Tienes razon, me alegra que por fin las cosas comiencen a tomar forma despues de tanto años.

-Solo esperemos que todo salga conforme al plan.

Nagato acepto y ambos ninjas regresaron sus vistas al horizonte para perderse en el silencio.

-Despues de tantos años-repitio el Uchiha para sus adentros con melancolia-despues de tanto tiempo por fin volvere a verte….Rin.


	32. Hágase la luz

-Vamos Sasuke ya debemos irnos.

La voz de Sakura se tornaba suplicante al tiempo que sentía las manos del Uchiha apretarla contra su pecho mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mientras besaba su cuello.

Buena pregunta _¿Por qué?_ Se repitió Sakura al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por los leves cosquilleos que despertaban en ella las caricias de Sasuke. Estaba feliz, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, ahí nadie los molestaría. Lo suyo nunca había estado bien antes pero lo estaba ahora, volver a Konoha solo sería regresar a esa realidad en la que solo existía la responsabilidad de un peligro latente, Akatsuki.

-Ya es tarde-susurro volteando a verlo-posiblemente Naruto se encuentre preocupado.

-Ese dobe, seguramente ni cuenta se dará de que no estamos-exclamo Sasuke al tiempo que soltaba un bufido- además sabe que estás conmigo, nada malo va a pasarte.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que pronunciaba estas últimas palabras, una sonrisa maliciosa que Sakura conocía a la perfección. Sasuke noto que lo entendía y se acercó ligeramente a ella, rozando sus labios ligeramente.

-Estará bien sin nosotros-su voz un susurro contra su boca.

Sakura no respondió hipnotizada por sus ojos tan oscuros y esos labios tan adictivos tan próximos a ella. Sasuke sonrió de medio al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de Sakura delicadamente con ambas manos, para después besarla de lleno en la boca. Sakura no se negó al contacto disfrutando de los pequeños momentos que les quedaban sin embargo recordó que en Konoha los esperaban era mejor retornar la poca seriedad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke-respondió entre suspiros fallendo totalmente en entablar una conversación seria.

-Va, va está bien-se quejó el azabache-pero luego no vengas llorando porque te perdiste el paraíso.

-Estas demasiado seguro de ti mismo-respondió Sakura divertida por el comentario.

Sasuke únicamente se encogió de hombros al tiempo que acercaba su distancia hacía con ella.

-La modestia nunca ha sido lo mío.

La chica sonrió de medio lado pues sabía que el chico estaba en lo cierto sin embargo nada de eso le molestaba ya. Estaba feliz, con él, en aquel lugar, Sasuke tenía razón en algo, fuera de esa realidad alterna que acaban de crear las cosas seguían en marcha y seguir con lo que tenían podía no ser tan fácil como a ella le hubiese gustado.

-Entonces… -inicio con voz débil mientras dirigía sus ojos Jade a los de Sasuke que la observaban fijamente.

-Al volver a la aldea ¿Qué haremos?

Estaba apenada, se sentía como una chiquilla que necesitaba respuestas textuales aun cuando las acciones ya hubiesen hablado.

-¿Te refieres a lo de antes?-inquirió el enarcando una ceja.

Sakura únicamente asintió mientras apartaba un poco la mirada. Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente mientras lanzaba un hondo suspiro.

-No lo sé… a como están las cosas sigo creyendo que se tornaría complicado-acepto no muy conforme.

Sakura suspiro de igual manera, aun cuando le gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sabía que la situación no era para nada favorable, sería un escándalo, y no era que a ella le importase, simplemente era que tenían cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse como para entorpecerlas por la inconformidad del resto. Medito un largo momento para después coincidir con él.

-Estoy de acuerdo-acepto-especialmente después de tu encuentro con Temari.

-Y el tuyo con Danzo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como si ninguno de los dos quisiese concluir con lo que sabían debían hacer.

-¿Entonces seremos discretos?-pregunto Sakura tras un incómodo silencio.

-Es lo más sensato-admitió Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la cintura para tenerla cerca.

-De acuerdo-accedió ella sin oponer resistencia hacia el contacto.

Era inevitable no querer estar tan juntos, aun cuando no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían separado, de hecho la idea de regresar a la aldea y fingir indiferencia les parecía ridícula a estas alturas, su relación había pasado una línea de la que ya no había retorno, de la que ninguno de los dos quería dar retorno. Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban delicadamente sus mechones azabaches. Dios lo amaba con locura, más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, y aun cuando estaba decidida a callárselo por un tiempo nada le impediría luchar por lo que ambos estaban sintiendo. No la guerra, ni siquiera los concejales o su pueblo, lo amaba de eso estaba segura, más que nunca, y haría lo que fuese con tal de protegerlo.

-Sabes creo que deberíamos conocer los motivos de Madara para que le ayudes-explico con voz quebrada atrapando la vista de Sasuke- si lo que sigue después de eso afectara a Konoha deberíamos saberlo.

El chico la observo por unos instantes, no muy seguro de si esas eran realmente sus preocupaciones.

-Ya lo había considerado-acepto al tiempo que recargaba su frente contra la de ella.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar su rostro lentamente con la yemas de sus dedos mientras sentía las respiraciones entrecortadas de Sasuke chocar contra su rostro.

-El enfrentamiento será en pocos días –explico mientras levantaba el rostro entre sus manos para poder verlo-¿Estas nervioso?

Sasuke dudo por unos instantes, la miro y frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de responder a su pregunta.

-Intranquilo-admitió sereno-Vendí mi alma al diablo para que nada te pasara, pero no estaré conforme hasta que esto acabe.

La chica sonrió. Era cierto, Sasuke se estaba arriesgando por ella, por protegerla a ella, al menos eso le había dicho, y ella le creía. No pudo evitar notar el dolor en sus ojos, la preocupación que ella supo, venia del miedo de perderlo todo.

-Todo saldrá bien-explico mientras plantaba un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Eso aún no lo sabes.

Sus ojos azabaches opacados ligeramente por el miedo.

-Es un presentimiento-lo reconforto ella.

Sasuke sonrió sorprendido de las fuerzas que esa chica podía engendrarle con tan solo sonreír de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. Era todo lo que había soñado, todo lo que no se permitiría perder.

-No dejare que nada malo te pase-declaro mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

-Estamos juntos en esto-accedió ella mientras acortaba lentamente la distancia entre sus labios.

-En esto y en todo lo demás-confirmo el para finalmente atraparla con un beso.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a su casa en el interior de la aldea. Se veía bastante tranquila, sin tumultos o gritos de Naruto estrellándose por todos lados. Bien, parecía que tal vez habían exagerado y el chico realmente había ignorado que se habían desaparecido por al menos toda la noche. Ambos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio mientras sonreían complacientes de no tener que dar la explicación a las preguntas que posiblemente Naruto comenzaría a hacerles. O al menos eso creían hasta que una voz lo tomo por sorpresa al tiempo que ponían un pie dentro de la sala.

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?-grito Naruto en cuanto los miro entrar-Los estuve buscando como loco.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-No exageres Naruto-lo calmo Sakura intentando evitar el drama de su compañero.

-De seguro estuviste con Hyuga todo el día-coincidió Sasuke restándole importancia.

Naruto lo miro con seriedad y después un ligero rubor se formó en sus mejillas, un rubor que decía que Sasuke estaba en lo cierto.

-Ese no es el punto-se defendió el Uzumaki- si no hubiera estado con Hinata estaría sumamente preocupado.

Sasuke rodo los ojos al tiempo que Sakura lanzaba un suspiro cansado

-Eres un exagerado Naruto-sentencio la pelirrosa al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza ligeramente en el hombro del azabache.

El rubio los observo detenidamente, demasiado juntos, como si fuesen cómplices de algo que solo ellos dos conocían.

-Entonces…-inquirió al tiempo que los observaba aun con más intriga- ustedes dos…

Sasuke corrió su postura al tiempo que Sakura se enderezaba consiente de lo que su pequeño acto había provocado en el Uzumaki. Sin embargo lo que siguió después la tomo totalmente de sorpresa.

-Solo digamos que donde te pases de listo con ella te mato.

La voz de Sasuke era seria autoritaria y Sakura sabía que para nada estaba bromeando, sin embargo le alegro el notar la ligera sonrisa en su boca que se había formado tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Naruto por su parte no cabía de la felicidad, sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia sus amigos para abrazarlos fuertemente.

-Genial no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes-gritaba al tiempo que estrechaba a Sasuke y a Sakura quienes luchaban por zafarse del asfixiante agarre.

-Solo trata de ser discreto ¿ok? –pidió Sakura cuando por fin pudo liberarse del abrazo de su amigo-Con todo lo que ha ocurrido no queremos que la noticia haga mucho revuelo.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto Naruto confundido- Es la mejor noticia que podrían darles.

-No creo que muchos coincidan en eso Naruto-corrió Sasuke con la misma serenidad de siempre.

-Que va-exclamo Naruto mientras hacia un gesto despreocupado con las manos- Si, Sasuke fuiste un idiota que se fue en su camino de venganza y esas estupideces.

-Naruto…- siseo Sasuke al tiempo que una mirada que amenazaba con mostrar el sharingan se dirigía al Uzumaki.

-Pero ya has vuelto-prosiguió Naruto ignorando completamente la mirada asesina del azabache-y ha ayudado a la aldea y más que eso, Sakura, se ve feliz, como no te había visto en mucho tiempo. Sasuke tú también…aunque hagas todo un esfuerzo por evitarlo.

Sakura se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo tras escucharle y Sasuke únicamente lanzo un bufido al tiempo que desviaba su mirada lo más lejos que podía del Uzumaki.

\- Estás bastante emocionado por esto ¿no es así?-refunfuño Sasuke al notar el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo.

-¿Estas bromeando? –respondió el-Llevo años esperando a que la estupidez se te quite y decidieras hacer un movimiento. Aunque al parecer creo que ya hiciste varios-explico Naruto haciendo recuento de las veces en las que los había atrapado-Arg, terapia! Terapia!

-Naruto!-grito Sakura al tiempo que un sonrojo invadía totalmente sus mejillas y Sasuke hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para no matarlo.

-Vale, vale-se disculpó el Uzumaki, par después hacer un pausa- ¿En serio tienen que ocultarlo?

Sasuke se paró firmemente. Lanzo una mirada a Sakura y pudo notar que aunque ella hubiese aceptado la verdad no estaba del todo feliz con la idea, el tampoco lo estaba si se era sincero sin embargo no sabían que más hacer por el momento.

-Me guste o no Gaara es el ex de Sakura-admitió el pelinegro con voz ronca-y el Kazekage, puede que el este muy tranquilo con esto pero no sé cómo lo tomara el resto de la junta.

-¿Concejales?-inquirió Naruto.

-Exactamente-conidio Sasuke.

-Al diablo con ellos.

-No es tan fácil y lo sabes- explico la pelirrosa.

-Debería.

Sasuke accedió, desgraciadamente en la vida las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles.

-Lo sé, pero no es el caso.

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

-Bien, está bien-accedió Naruto-, pero solo porque ustedes me lo piden.

Sakura sonrió aliviada al tiempo que sentía de igual manera como Sasuke comenzaba a relajarse.

-De hecho estoy asombrado media Konoha no se haya enterado aun-explico el pelinegro al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada a Naruto.

-Quería estar seguro-explico este encogiéndose de hombros-En serio estoy feliz por los dos.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio para darle un abrazo.

-Por cierto-la interrumpió el cuándo se separó ligeramente-los chicos quedaron en reunirse en casa de Shikamaru, de hecho solo esperan por nosotros.

-Deberíamos ir entonces- explico la pelirrosa al tiempo que le lanzo una mirada a Sasuke quien accedió con la petición de acompañarlos.

-Bien entonces vamos- indico Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Adelántense- lo corto Sasuke seriamente mientras miraba de reojo a cierta pelirrosa-aún hay algo que necesito hacer.

Naruto entendió y desapareció tras la puerta a sabiendas que sus amigos lo seguirían mas tarde. Sakura quiso avanzar sin embargo la actitud del azabache la intrigaba enormemente, se había puesto serio, inclusive distante. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos buscando su mirada mientras lo alcanzaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto en un susurro.

Sasuke levanto su mirada para observarla fijamente, dejándola estática ante su presencia.

-Esto…- y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso de lleno.

-No voy a estar solo contigo hasta dentro de unas horas-explico cuando logro separarse de sus labios- necesitaba algo que me ayudara a aguantar las ganas de besarte en lo que eso sucede.

Sakura sonrió contra sus labios, ella también lo necesitaba, siempre lo había hecho solo que no lo había entendido hasta el momento en que él se lo dijo.

-Ven vamos.

Y él la siguió para así ambos ingresar a esa realidad en la que lo suyo no podía ser, por lo menos no todavía y donde ambos eran cómplice del secreto de lo que sentían.

Al llegar a casa de Shikamaru casi todos los chicos se encontraban ahí. Desde Hinata, Kiba y Chino hasta Karin Suigetsu y Juugo.

-Naruto nos ha dado la nueva-hablo Ino mientras los miraba acercarse-Felicidades.

Le lanzo una mirada picara a Sakura quien pretendió no notarla para después caminar hasta colocarse al lado de su mejor amiga.

-No creo que ser aceptado en una misión suicida sea algo por lo cual felicitar a alguien- espeto Karin desde el fondo del salón.

-Que va-exclamo Naruto- era lo que queríamos. Ahora estamos todos juntos en esto.

-Eso es lo que importa-coincidió Hinata mientras Naruto se colocaba junto a ella.

Todos asintieron en silencio, Sasuke había atravesado el umbral de la habitación recargando su espalda en la pared para quedar ligeramente junto a la pelirrosa y tener a Nara de frente.

-¿Cuándo partimos?-su voz era serena, dirigida a Shikamaru que lo observaba con tranquilidad.

-Primero deben definir nuestras responsabilidades-respondió el con la misma calma- después de eso el ataque se llevara a cabo.

-Lo cual no da….-intervino Suigetsu con curiosidad.

Shikamaru reflexiono por unos momentos.

-Alrededor de tres semanas.

-En ese caso, deberíamos hacer que cuenten ¿no creen?- agrego el ninja de la niebla con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Suigetsu!- le grito Karin al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

Todos rieron hasta que la voz de Shikamaru interrumpió nuevamente el silencio.

-No es tan mala idea Karin, debo admitir que si la posibilidad de morir cualquier día después de ese plazo es alta, lo menos que puedo hacer es aprovechar mi tiempo.

Una ligera mirada se dirigió a Ino y Chouji que lo miraban con la misma dedicación con la que siempre lo habían hecho.

-¿En serio están de acuerdo con él?-cuestiono la pelirroja confundida.

-Solo digo que no tiene nada de malo-se limitó el a responder mientras colocaba ambas manos tras su cabeza.

La verdad es que todos estaban sorprendidos por su respuesta sin embargo a cierto peli azul eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

-Así me gusta-respondió animado mientras frotaba sus manos-¿Qué proponen? Y por favor no digan cenar por que la idea es divertirse no morir de indigestión o aburrimiento.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la sonrisa de todos.

-Podríamos ir a un bar- hablo Ino-No tenemos junta con los concejales hasta dentro de dos días.

-Suena bien-admitió Sakura.

-¿Qué opinan?-pregunto Ino nuevamente esta vez dirigiéndose a todos.

Los chicos guardaron silencio por un momento, Sasuke y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas seriamente pero al final de cuentas todos sabían que la idea no era en lo absoluto mala.

-Si, por que no-accedieron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces vamos-respondió la Suigetsu lleno de entusiasmo.

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono Ino con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Shikamaru desde su asiento.

-No voy a salir en estas fachas Shikamaru-replico molesta como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No seas problemática Ino-la espeto el con una mueca a la que todos rieron. Sin embargo a ella no pareció importarle en lo absoluto.

-Si vamos a salir debemos hacerlo bien-refunfuño-vayan a cambiarse las chicas y yo haremos lo mismo.

-¿Tenemos que arreglarnos?-pregunto Kiba con desgano.

-¿Vamos a salir o no?-pregunto la rubia a punto de perder la paciencia.

El chico únicamente asintió.

-Entonces es obvia la respuesta.

-¿Es esto realmente necesario Ino?-cuestiono Sakura divertida por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-Quiero una noche inolvidable-explico esta con voz ensoñadora.

-De acuerdo-sentencio Shikamaru-nos vemos aquí como en una hora entonces.

-Hay cariño que ingenuo, nos vemos como en dos- y sin decir más le lanzo un beso y hacia donde estaba Hinata para arrastrarla con ella hacia la puerta, sabia que si no lo hacia no habría poder humano que la hiciese separarse de Naruto. La pelinegra fue arrastrada por la sorpresa y le dirigió una mirada a como diciendo _"lo siento"'_ a lo que el lanzo un bufido divertido.

-Vengan chicas vamos-gritaba Ino al tiempo que salían de la sala.

Sakura se paró divertida junto a Sasuke quien la observaba de reojo.

-Nos vemos en un momento-le explico suavemente mientras se dirigía a la salida siguiendo a la loca de su amiga.

Shikamaru y Sasuke seguían la escena desde sus lugares con rostros preocupados al tiempo que las veían alejarse.

-Problemática-espero Shikamaru para después soltar un suspiro cansado.

-Molestia-exclamo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura estaba a punto de salir cuando algo la hizo detenerse y dar la vuelta.

-Karin-exclamo.

La pelirroja la miro extrañada al tiempo que veía como Sakura se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto secamente.

-Tú también deberías venir-explico la pelirrosa-eres parte de la misión después de todo.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Karin sorprendida.

-No te estaría invitando si lo dudara-espeto Sakura.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber la taka sin confiar en las palabras que acababa de escuchar-Siempre peleamos.

-Por qué no eres mala persona-explico la pelirrosa-solo teníamos… conflictos en común.

Sabía a que se refería, Sakura pudo notar los sentimientos de Karin hacia Sasuke desde el primer momento en que los vio juntos y sabía que la riña entre ellas venia mucho de esos sentimientos. Fuera de eso realmente no encontraba una razón por la que no pudiesen ser amigas.

-No te hagas del rogar Zanahoria-la empujo Suigetsu.

-Hmp-se limitó a responder Karin al tiempo que seguía lentamente a Sakura.

La pelirrosa únicamente sonrió, le lanzo un silencioso gracias al peli azul para después salir de la habitación con Karin tras de ella. Caminaban en silencio, con pasos calmados uno tan cerca del otro.

-Gracias -susurro Sakura tan pronto como sintió que se encontraban solas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mis padres, por Sasuke-lanzo un ligero suspiro- no lo sé, por todo supongo.

Karin sonrió ligeramente pero se compuso de inmediato.

-Ni creas que con eso dejare de molestarte pelo de chicle- espeto mientras le daba un ligero empujón en el hombro.

-no esperaba menos zanahoria.

Y así desaparecieron después de todo no tenían tanto tiempo e Ino las mataría si no quedaban lo que ella consideraba "perfectas "para esa noche.

-¿Qué tanto pueden tardarse en arreglar?-pregunto Naruto desesperado mientras daba vueltas una y otra vez en la entrada del bar donde quedaron de encontrarse.

-Es uno de los misterios que nunca entenderemos-replico Suigetsu tomándolo por los hombros.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo palabras, todos se encontraban impecables, Kiba hasta se había bañado para la ocasión y Juugo había conseguido un traje.

-No nos vemos nada mal eh-espeto Suigetsu al tiempo que le lanzaba unas miradas cómplices a sus compañeros- ninguna chica se resistirá a nosotros.

-Deja de decir estupideces-dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Bueno ahora lo serán porque ninguna querrá acercarse a nosotros después de verte a ti.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina, vestía de traje, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y saco a juego los cuales debido a lo cara de su complexión y lo negro de sus ojos le daban un toque sofisticado sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Aunque claro cuando las rechaces a todas vendrán corriendo hacia mis brazos y estaré ahí para consolarlas-prosiguió el Taka a lo que Sasuke lanzo únicamente un suspiro cansado.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho?-pregunto Sasuke a Shikamaru, la única persona que consideraba sensata de ese grupo.

-No lo sé, con Ino nunca se sabe.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de molestia sabiendo que era cierto, sin embargo la quitaron en cuando sintieron a todos quedarse en silencio.

-Ahí vienen-explico Juugo señalando la dirección hacia la calle.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a las chicas acercarse una tras otra. Habían tardado una eternidad pero Dios que valía la pena, desde Hinata con su vestido azul marino que resaltaba lo aperlado de sus ojos al tiempo que caía delicadamente ajustándose a su figura, como Ino que lucía uno de sus despampanantes atuendos que la hacían lucir tan sexy como elegante. Incluso Karin se veía elegante, vestida tan diferente como siempre estaba acostumbrada. Suigetsu supuso que Sakura había tenido algo que ver en eso, porque el discreto vestido negro que llevaba no podía ser elección de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo Sasuke no veía nada de eso, sus ojos se habían perdido en la delicada figura con vestido rojo que se acercaba lentamente hacia su dirección. Y no solo el, al parecer el resto de los chicos tampoco pudo disimular su asombro al ver a la pelirrosa acercarse. Sakura vestía un vestido rojo con delicados tirantes que se ajustaba a su cintura para después caer hasta sus rodillas dándole un toque de muñeca, que combinaba a la perfección con el escote abierto de su espalda, era la combinación perfecta entre sexy y delicada.

-¿Algo que decir eh Sasuke?- pregunto Suigetsu al notar como Sakura bajaba lentamente las escaleras acercándose a ellos.

Sasuke no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Sakura, la forma en la que sin internarlo acaparaba las miradas de todos. Lo tenía anonadado, era bonita sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

La chica se acercó hacia el al tiempo que un ligero rubor se formaba en sus mejillas al notar lo penetrante de su mirada. Era impresionante la capacidad de Sasuke de hacerla sentir todo sin hacer nada.

-Pero si eres toda una preciosidad-exclamo Suigetsu al tiempo que tomaba su mano para plantar un delicado beso sobre ella.

-Gracias-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa mientras dirigía una discreta mirada al pelinegro que no dejaba de mirarla. Se giró ligeramente para tenerlo de frente, él también se veía endemoniadamente guapo.

-Sasuke- dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-Sakura-respondió el con voz ronca.

Suigetsu los observo unos momentos y por alguna razón le dio la impresión de que interrumpía algo, lo cual le encantaba ya que romper cosas era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, eso pelear con Karin y hacer enojar a Sasuke.

-Solo por preguntar-inquirió mirándolos pícaramente- ¿ustedes dos traen algo?

-Suigetsu….-amenazo Karin al tiempo que lo golpeaba por segunda vez en ese día.

Sakura comenzó a reír y Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

-Solo preguntaba-se defendió el peli azul al tiempo que se sobaba donde la chica lo había golpeado-digo la noticia de que Sakura termino con el Kage de la arena corrió como agua, no se me haría raro que las propuesta ya estuviesen tocando su puerta.

Explico mientras señalaba la figura de Sakura como si esta fuese una muñeca.

-Yo estoy interesado por si te interesa saberlo- prosiguió el ninja de la niebla al tiempo que agregaba un guiño coqueto que solo produjo una risa de la pelirrosa y Sasuke apretaba ligeramente sus puños escondidos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Estoy tomándolo con calma-explico Sakura respondiendo finalmente la pregunta de Suigetsu.

-En ese caso no te molestara que te invite a bailar ¿o sí?-insistió el-Puedo hacer que te olvides de ese pelirrojo en meno de nada.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos-espeto Sasuke al tiempo que ofrecía su brazo para que Sakura se apoyase en el- todos nos están esperando.

-Que va Sasuke, deja que Sakura responda mi pregunta-replico Suigetsu divertido.

Sakura noto como la paciencia de Sasuke comenzaba a disiparse por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que ocurriese una masacre.

-Lo discutiremos más tarde-declaro al tiempo que seguía a Sasuke hacia la entrada del bar.

Caminaron lentamente por un rato, buscando la mesa en la que se encontraban todos.

-Te vez preciosa, por si no era obvio-exclamo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

-Gracias-respondió Sasuke mientras una sonrisa delicada se formaba en su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, tratando de ser discreto sin embargo no pudo ocultar el sentimiento de sus siguientes palabras.

-Si Suigetsu se te acerca lo mato-su voz seria en su totalidad.

Una ligera risa se escapó de los labios de la pelirrosa.

-Sé que lo harás.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar aun a Karin y a Suigetsu discutiendo como de costumbre.

-Ya oíste imbécil así que vente que ya debemos irnos-Karin tomo a Suigetsu de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el interior. El peli azul sonrió maliciosamente, sería una larga noche después de todo, aún tenía tiempo para divertirse.

La noche pasaba amena, la verdad es que la idea de Suigetsu no había sido para nada mala, los chicos bebían, las risas sobraban, se divertían como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Inclusive Sasuke y Taka se divertían como ninguno de los asistentes creía posible, y es que con unas cuantas copas de más cualquier derrite el hielo de la indiferencia. Avanzo la noche y tras unas horas la música comenzó a sonar bailable, Ino miro suplicante a Shikamaru quien lanzo un suspiro para seguirla de la mano hacia la pista, Naruto sonrió emocionado para voltear a Hinata y ofrecerle que lo acompañara, la chica se puso roja hasta las orejas pero lo siguió gustosa.

Sasuke tomo suavemente la mano de Sakura quien se sorprendió al notar la invitación del pelinegro hacia la pista de baile, después de todo ella sabía que socializar no era realmente uno de sus fuertes sin embargo lo siguió sin oponer resistencia. Llegaron hacia donde todos se habían reunido, Ino le lanzo una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga quien negó al tiempo que colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke quien la pego a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura. Bailaron mucho, dejándose llevar por el sonido de la música, tal vez era el vaivén de sus cuerpos, la cercanía con el otro y el alcohol que corría por sus venas pero en esos momentos a ninguno de los dos le importaba, estaban disfrutando del estar juntos, sin preocuparse por el resto que los miraba o si eran imprudentes estaban felices no había por qué negarlo, los amigos también bailan ¿no? una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura al tiempo que ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. Después de un tiempo Sasuke le indico discretamente que tal vez sería mejor pasar antes de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos, ella entendió el gesto y lentamente se dirigieron a la mesa Chouji, Shino y Kiba seguían platicando, se unieron a ellos y Sasuke le pidió una copa. Se encontraban platicando amistosamente cuando Suigetsu se acercó de repente a la pelirrosa alargando su mano hacia ella.

-¿Qué te parece si saldamos ese baile?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Sasuke quien fingió no notarlo.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión-agradeció la pelirrosa rechazando su ofrecimiento.

-Vamos, ya casi todos se han parado-insistió él- Prometo hacer que te olvides de Gaara por lo menos esta noche.

Un guiñido travieso escapo de sus ojos y Sakura comenzó a reír sin poder contenerlo.

Disimuladamente Sasuke coloco su mano en su espalda de Sakura. La chica interpreto el gesto como un permiso para que siguiera al peli azul, después de todo sabían que Suigetsu no se daría por vencido hasta que la chica dijera que sí.

-De acuerdo, pero solo una canción ¿ok?-accedió tras echar un ligero vistazo al Uchiha que daba un sorbo de su trago.

El peli azul la tomo de la mano al tiempo que la dirija a la pista

-A no sé qué luego ruegues por más-una sonrisa traviesa otra vez y una última mirada a Sasuke quien lo miraba con indiferencia.

Se alejaron lentamente y cuando estaban a punto de llegar donde todos se encontraban Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Sé que tramas algo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tengo idea de que hablas-replico el fingiendo demencia. La chica rio.

-Solo ten cuidado, pececito, o podrían convertirte en ceviche.

Ahora fue Suigetsu el que rio ante el comentario.

-Es tan sexy cuando me amenazas.

-Eres un idiota-se burló ella al tiempo que daba un ligero golpe en su hombro.

-Uno que te hizo reír.

Bailaron un rato, Suigetsu la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y Naruto le seguía su juego, todos reían alrededor suyo hasta que Sakura sintió una mirada clavada en ella, volteo su rostro hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Sasuke y noto que el chico tenía su mirada clavada en ella. Sasuke hizo un gesto delicado con la cabeza indicándole que saliera un momento, para después dirigirse a la salida que daba al pasillo principal del bar.

-Ahorita regreso-re disculpo Sakura.

-¿Por qué? No estamos divirtiendo- reprocho Ino.

-Necesito ir al tocador-explico la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Su amiga ya no opuso resistencia y Sakura salió poco a poco del tumulto de gente que se había conglomerado en la pista. Se dirigió al pasillo buscando a Sasuke con sus ojos, mas no había rastro del pelinegro por ningún lado, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, tal vez Sakura había entendido mal y Sasuke no se dirigía a ella. Lanzo un suspiro cansado y localizo los baños después de todo era momento de refrescar su rostro un poco. Abrió la puerta lentamente hasta que sintió una mano que la tomaba por sorpresa metiéndola de jalón para después atraparla contra la pared. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el atentado pues lo labios de Sasuke chocar contra los suyos demandantemente, el pelinegro la había acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo para después besarla de forma de demandante. Sakura enredo sus dedos en los mechones negros de Sasuke atrayéndolo más hacia ella, respondiendo la urgencia de sus besos con la misma pasión incontrolable. La falta de aire se hizo presente y Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente de Sakura únicamente para dejarla respirar.

-¿Qué paso con el manejarlo con discreción?-pregunto Sakura entre jadeos.

-Al diablo la discreción-replico el contra su boca-no me aguanto las ganas de besarte frente a todos desde el momento en que el estúpido de Suigetsu te invito a la pista.

Sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo viajando de los ojos de la pelirrosa a sus labios y de regreso, para después volver a besarla una vez que sintió que la chica había recuperado el aliento.

-¿Estas celoso?-pregunto ella separando el beso para poder mirarle.

Sasuke la miro con desgano.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Bagh,

-Si lo estás –sonrió Sakura al tiempo que venía el puchero reflejado en el semblante del azabache.

El chico le lanzo una mirada desafiante al tiempo que colocaba su mano tras su espalda y la cercaba hacia él dejándola a milímetros de su rostro.

-Eres mía Sakura-susurro contra sus labios, no había demanda en su voz, solo puro y claro deseo-nadie que no sea yo puede ponerte una mano encima.

La chica se quedó sin aliento y Sasuke aprovecho su incertidumbre para volver a besarla, Sakura lo siguió sin personarlo, para en un arranque de deseo soltar sus labios y pasar a repartir delicados besos alrededor del cuello del azabache que gruño ligeramente ante el contacto, levanto a Sakura haciendo que la chica rodeara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para después reclamar nuevamente sus labios, luego su cuello, bajando lentamente a su pecho.

-Sasuke…-pidió débilmente Sakura en un momento de cordura-alguien puede vernos.

El Uchiha paro lentamente su acomedido, Sakura tenía razón, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para seguir con lo que tenía en mente sin embargo por alguna extraña razón no podía ni quería dejar de besarla, nunca había sentido tan poco control de sí mismo y culpo al alcohol de ello. Sonrió ligeramente y planto un casto beso en los labios de la pelirrosa para colocarla delicadamente en el suelo.

-Tsk, vale, tratare de controlarme, pero si ese o cualquier otro imbécil hace un movimiento en falso lo hare surimi te lo aseguro.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha y se acomodó el vestido.

-Ven vamos-dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la mano para salir de ahí.

Caminaron lentamente y cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la mesa de sus amigos la voz de Suigetsu los interrumpió de nueva cuenta.

-Así que ahí estaban-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sakura te estaba buscando la música esta buenísima-gritaba Ino bastante emocionada, producto del alcohol pensó Sakura con una sonrisa.  
Sasuke le lanzo una mirada de aprobación dejándola que se alejara, la chica le dio un último vistazo para comenzar a alejarse de él lentamente, dirigiéndose a Suigetsu, Ino, Shikamaru, Karin y todos los demás que la esperaban emocionados. Miro hacia atrás una vez más para ver a Sasuke con su sonrisa torcida tan característica de él que la seguía apaciblemente, esa sonrisa que la había conquistado hacia tantos años, esa sonrisa que no podía dejar de mirar. Se paró en seco, entre sus compañeros que la esperaban y el chico que no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Bagh, hablaran de todas formas- se dijo a sí misma.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar y frente al asombro y desconcierto de todos sus compañeros que la miraban impacientes, Sakura se dio la media vuelta para correr hacia Sasuke quien por reflejo, tal vez complicidad abrió sus brazos para recibirla a ella y al beso que le llego de golpe al tiempo que todos a su alrededor quedaban en silencio. Sakura se abrazó a su cuello al tiempo que el la estrechaba contra el por la cintura. Nadie podía creer lo que veía, Suigetsu estaba divertido como nunca, había intentado retar a Sasuke sin embargo esto nunca se lo vio venir y la mandíbula de Ino y Karin había quedado por los suelos ante el acto que la pelirrosa había hecho.

Había música pero para ellos era como si la sala hubiese quedo en un enigmático silencio en el cual todos los presentes los miraban anonadados. La reacción de Sakura fue tan inesperada que aun cuando había sospechas de sus sentimientos nadie se lo vio venir.

-¿Pensé que querías llevar las cosas con calma?- hablo Sasuke separando el beso y mirándola tentadoramente en los labios.

La chica negó con la cabeza sin soltar su agarre.

-No me importa, la vida es muy corta y no me importa lo que piensen no pienso perder ni un solo minuto más contigo.

-Molestia-pronuncio el con su sonrisa ladina al tiempo que se acercaba nuevamente a besarla.

Esta vez los gritos y aplausos no esperaron para hacerse notar. Sakura sonrió contra los labios de Sasuke al tiempo que notaba como todos se acercaban hacia ellos. Se separó ligeramente de él justo el tiempo suficiente para recibir los gritos de Ino que caminaba a toda velocidad.

-Te lo tenías muy guardadito eh!-reclamaba la Yamanaka. Sakura creyó que iba a golpearla sin embargo la rubia se acercó hasta a ella para rodearla con los brazos-Estoy tan feliz de que por fin haya sucedido.

-Lo tuyo no son los anuncios discretos eh Sasuke-hablo Shikamaru haciendo elogio a cuando se presentó en la fiesta hacia unos meses sin avisar.

-Nunca ha sido de lo mío.

-¿Hace cuánto?-quiso saber Ino.

-Unos cuantos días-explico Sakura.

-Oficialmente-rectifico Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habían dicho?-quiso saber Juugo dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

-Las palabras no son lo mío-explico Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso y con todo lo que ha pasado no sabíamos cómo lo iban a tomar-explico Sakura algo apenada mientras Sasuke la abrazaba delicadamente de la cintura.

-¿Cómo íbamos a reaccionar? Tenemos prácticamente desde que éramos gennin esperando por esto-ladro Kiba.

-Vez te dije que estarían emocionados-grito Naruto dándole un ligero empujón a su compañero.

-Eso sí, tenemos que decirte-intervino Shikamaru.

-Lo sé, lo sé-los interrumpió Sasuke para después dirigir una tierna mirada a Sasuke- si le rompo el corazón me rompen la cara.

-Es bueno que lo tengas claro-sonrió Shikamaru.

-Bueno basta de pláticas-exclamo Suigetsu- Si si es una sorpresa para todos que Sasuke no sea gay y que por fin haya decidido hacer algo con la preciosa Sakura pero recuerden a lo que venimos así que a disfrutar.

-Yo que tu corría-explico Juugo a su amigo al tiempo que el Sharingan se dibujaba en la mirada de Sasuke.

Suigetsu salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo provocando las risas de los presentes.

-El pez tiene razón volvamos a divertirnos-exclamo Ino abrazada a Shikamaru-Saku, en serio me da gusto por los dos.

-Gracias-respondió su amiga.

Uno a uno los muchachos se fueron alejando volviendo cada quien a la normalidad, disfrutando las músicas, las pláticas, el simple hecho de estar juntos. Sakura sintió como Sasuke la tomaba de la mano. Se sentía bien poder estar así con él.

-Lo han tomado bastante bien ¿no te parece?-hablo la pelirrosa mientras se colocaba de frente al pelinegro.

Sasuke la miro mientras encogía ligeramente los hombros.

-Tal vez no les dimos suficiente crédito.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba a él ligeramente hasta que Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto en un susurro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente, Sakura entreabrió ligeramente los labios esperando que la besara sin embargo el Uchiha se dirigió lentamente hacia su oído.

-¿Y si nos queremos?-su voz un susurro ronco que provoco escalofríos en la piel de la pelirrosa que no pudo más que sonreír y girarse para acceder a ese pacto, sellándolo así de la forma que mejor hacían últimamente, con un beso.


	33. Contra todo

Los días seguían pasando y en la aldea todo parecía de lo más normal. Quedaban pocos vestigios del atentado de Akatsuki y las ninjas seguían con sus actividades de rutina. Los días eran tranquilos, todos viviendo en una ensoñadora realidad donde nada malo se avecinaba todavía. Sin embargo sabían que eso no duraría para siempre, la junta con el consejo se acercaba y lo inevitable no tardaba en aparecer, pero a ellos no le importaba, lo mejor era aprovechar aquellos días entre sonrisas y desvelos antes de que todo acabara, después no sabrían cuando volverían a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Así transcurrieron los días, hasta que la fecha de la junta con el consejo toco sus puertas.

Sakura se encontraba intranquila, aun cuando Sasuke le había pedido un millón de veces que se calmara había algo dentro de ella que le decía que algo malo pasaría, desconocía de donde provenía el sentimiento, tal vez de haber pospuesto su investigación sobre Itachi o sobre el hecho de que Danzo se hubiese involucrado con los concejales del ataque, como hubiese sido, algo en su interior se retorcía mientras se acercaban a la oficina de la Hokage.

-Trata de relajarte- le dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba a su lado rumbo a su destino.

-Estoy relajada- replico ella aun sabiendo que era mentira.

Sasuke para sus adentros, no era como si fuese a creerse esa mentira.

-Eres una ninja, y eres Sakura Haruno, nada de lo que digan va a afectarte.

Una ligera sonrisa cruzo los labios de la pelirrosa quien solo lo siguió en silencio, Sasuke tenía razón, no había razones para preocuparse, todo parecía ir bien desde hacía tiempo por lo que su nerviosismo salía sobrando. Entraron a la sala y encontraron a todos ya reunidos, Naruto se unió a ellos y comenzaron a platicar amenamente. Uno a uno los concejales se fueron levantando y la sala entro en silencio hasta que para sorpresa de todos, fuese Danzo quien lo rompiera después de un tiempo.

-Bien, creo que es momento de nombrar las distribuciones con las que nos encontraremos trabajando- anuncio Danzo una vez que noto la presencia de todos.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Trabajaran en equipos de aquí al día de la misión-explico la Hokage lo más tranquila que podía, la presencia del anciano la ponía de nervios pero debía controlarse.

-Creí que para eso nos habían reclutado por equipos predeterminados –interrumpió Sakura-Para evitar este ajuste de trabajo.

-Sin embargo la homogeneidad entre los equipos de las diferentes aldeas es primordial para este atentado-explico el anciano en tono condescendiente-no querrá que por no adaptarse al resto del equipo este salga perjudicado ¿o sí?

-Pero…

-No hay peros-la corto el con la misma voz monótona-a menos que usted no esté de acuerdo con trabajar con el resto de las aldeas. ¿Es ese el caso?

Su tono era autoritario, desdeñoso y la pelirrosa tuve que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo.

-No señor.

-Sera temporal ¿no? –Intervino Shikamaru igual de inconforme que Sakura-una vez en la misión retomaremos las estrategias que ya habíamos planeado.

-Puede que así sea joven Nara.

Todos asintieron y Danzo le lanzó una mirada a Temari informándole que podía proseguir a nombrar a los integrantes de los equipos.

-Bien los equipos serán los siguientes:

-Nara, Sasuke, Karin.

-Sakura, Kankuro, Gaara.

-Naruto, Ino, Raikage

Así prosiguió por un largo tiempo hasta que todas las distribuciones fueron asignada, uno a uno los equipos se fueron integrando, algunos de ellos ni siquiera eran tan mezclados sin embargo ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de contradecir las órdenes del consejo.

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban en silencio en la dirección en la cual Temari les había indicado se retiraran.

-Menudo equipo que te toco ¿eh?-exclamo Sakura dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

-No es del todo malo-respondió el mientras caminaba a su lado con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Hmp.

Sasuke la observo de reojos mientras enarcaba una queja divertido por el simple monosílabo de la pelirrosa.

-Creí que ya te entendías con Karin.

-Si lo hago-contesto Sakura a regañadientes.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-insistió con su mismo tono monótono de voz.

Sakura frunció el ceño levemente, la verdad es que ni ella misma lo sabía.

-No se hay algo que no me agrada del todo.

-Supongo…-prosiguió el.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato dirigiéndose cada uno hacia donde sus equipos habían sido direccionados. Se pararon en seco al llegar al punto en donde debían separarse y fue ahí cuando Sasuke hablo nuevamente.

-Tú estarás con Gaara-hablo Sasuke retomando la conversación pendiente unos minutos atrás.

-Lo sé-la chica lo miro con seriedad-¿Estas molesto?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada imperturbable al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Por Gaara?

-Sí.

Guardo silencio por unos momentos sin embargo su voz fue clara al momento de responder.

-Confió en ti Sakura.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Ella se había preocupado aun cuando entre Sasuke y Karin jamás había existido nada era ridículo aun para ella.

\- Tal vez estoy siendo paranoica y esto realmente no es nada.

-No lo sabremos hasta que empiece realmente-explico el restándole importancia.

-Sí, tienes razón.

El chico se volteo para poder observarla de frente, sus ojos ónix fijos en las gemas jade que lo miraban con insistencia.

-Estamos juntos en esto, tu misma lo dijiste.

Ella asintió.

-Creo que solo estoy nerviosa.

-Es normal que lo estés.

Sakura sonrió, no importaba lo que cambiara entre ellos, Sasuke siempre iba a ser Sasuke y si se encontraba nervioso o preocupada ella sabía que nunca lo diría.

-Debo irme-informo mirando hacia donde habían salido Kankuro y Gaara- hace rato que debí haberme reunido con mi equipo.

Sasuke siguió el camino que la chica observaba y frunció el ceño desganadamente.

-No querrás hacerlos esperar.

Un ligero brote de molestia en su voz, lo cual provoco una ligera sonrisa en el interior de la chica.

-¿Creí que no te molestaba?

Él se encogió de hombros al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón rosa tras la oreja de Sakura.

-Dije que confiaba en ti, no significa que me fascine la idea de verte con él.

Sakura lo miro con ternura, sabía que era lo más cercano a un estoy celoso que podría obtener de Sasuke. Era lindo verlo así, preocupado y confiado al mismo tiempo.

-Te quiero-susurro ella sin poder contenerlo.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios del azabache.

-Lo sé.

Y sin decir más Sakura desapareció mientras él la observaba alejarse hacia donde su ex novio y el resto del equipo la esperaban. Iba a ser un día largo.

-Parece que a Sakura le toco con mi hermano-la voz de Temari lo saco de sus pensamientos- r32;Que afortunado ¿no crees?

Sasuke se giró sin prestarle atención al tiempo que caminaba hacia donde su equipo se encontraba.

-Es solo trabajo.

La rubia chasqueo la lengua mientras lo seguía lentamente.

-Tal vez es el destino, quien sabe, pasaran juntos mucho tiempo tal vez y eso puedan arreglar sus diferencias.

Sasuke se paró en seco. Apretó sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos y volteo a mirarla con ojos desafiantes.

-No sé lo que planeas Temari, pero a diferencia de ti y tú mal corte de pelo confió en Sakura.

Una sonrisa lancina se dibujó en su rostro mientras Temari fruncía el entrecejo.

-Gaara cometió el mismo error-su voz irritante como él veneno- y mira a donde lo ha llevado.

Sasuke lanzo un suspiro cansado y se dio media vuelta ignorándola de nuevo

-No pierdas tu tiempo, sé que lo que siente es más fuerte que eso.

-Si tú lo dices-insistió ella- solo recuerda, tú sigues siendo considerado un Traidor, él es el Kazekage, realmente se debe ser idiota para no saber quién de los dos es mejor para ella.

Sasuke siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, no lograría provocarle, aun cuando su cuerpo ardía y sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas, no lo molestaría, confiaba en Sakura, ella no le defraudaría.

-Ya te dije, pierdes tu tiempo.

Y sin decir más se alejó dejando a la rubia desconcertada en medio del pasillo, con las palabras ahogadas y un amargo sabor en su boca.

-Tardaste-hablo Gaara en cuanto observo a Sakura acercarse.

-Siempre has sido un exagerado-replico ella mientras lo alcanzaba.

-Solo bromeaba, Kankuro está dentro de la sala, menudo día ¿no? Somos equipo por ahora- explico el con una sonrisa típica de Gaara.

Sakura lo observo minuciosamente por unos instantes, no se veía sorprendido en lo absoluto ni siquiera turbado.

-Por qué siento que no es coincidencia-explico ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El simplemente asintió suponiendo que la chica ya había empezado a atar cabos.

-Porque no lo es.

-Explícate Gaara-exigió ella con voz firme.

-Me pediste que te ayudara a investigar sobre Itachi Uchiha ¿lo recuerdas?-explico el tranquilo.

Ella asintió comenzando a atar hilos en su cabeza.

-Digamos que Temari tuvo algo que ver en el arreglo, no dije nada pero supuse que ella así lo haría, lo cual nos daría la excusa perfecta para reunirnos sin levantar sospechas por ello.

Sakura lo medito unos momentos, siendo sincera la idea era bastante buena, de esa manera seria más fácil para ella investigar con Gaara sin levantar sospechas que después no sabría como justificar.

-Supongo que no lo había pensado así-respondió ella aceptando que había sido una jugada inteligente.

-Eso es porque estas emocionalmente involucrada- explico el mientras la empujaba de manera amistosa.

-¿Qué hay de Kankuro?- pregunto dudosa.

-Necesitaremos quien nos cubra mientras investigamos-explico el como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

La chica asintió la verdad es que Gaara lo había pensado todo muy bien antes de ponerlo en marcha.

-Bien ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Gaara únicamente sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ahora mismo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, las sesiones de trabajo era cada vez más largas. Entre los entrenamientos y diferentes horarios los chicos apenas y tenían tiempo de verse entre semana, inclusive los fines de semana eran pesados pues debían arreglar lo que necesitarían para los futuros entrenamientos. Era por esto que Sakura y Sasuke habían pasado tiempo sin estar realmente juntos, las sesiones de entrenamiento del chico eran largas y agotadoras y por su parte Sakura estaba siempre ocupada con entrenamientos, el hospital y la búsqueda del expediente de Itachi, por lo que cuando coincidían en la casa era o por poco tiempo o cuando uno de los dos estaba a punto de dormirse. La chica odiaba eso, odiaba el no poder verlo, el no poder explicarle lo que realmente estaba haciendo y sentir que el pudiese tomar un mal pensamiento de las cosas.

Hoy no era un día deferente de aquellos, Sakura se había levantado desde temprano únicamente para notar que ni Sasuke ni Naruto se encontraban, había recibido un mensaje de Gaara parecía que había encontrado más información sobre Itachi sin embargo nada relacionado con la muerte de los Uchihas. La chica estaba exhausta, había investigado sin descanso por días y aun no encontraba nada, había pasado todo el día encerrada en la oficina de la Hokage y aun así sentía que no se acercaba para nada a lo que estaba buscando. Cuando la noche llego camino en silencio a su morada en espera de encontrar rastro de alguien sin embargo todo estaba en silencio, este hecho provocó una ligera sonrisa triste en su rostro, no había rastro de Naruto, ni siquiera de Sasuke. Miro el reloj eran casi las 11 de la noche, se apresuró a dirigirse a su cuarto y tomar una ducha, después de todo eso le ayudaría a relajarse, fue hasta cuando salió que noto una pequeña luz al final del pasillo proveniente del cuarto del azabache. Camino lentamente su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y se sintió ridícula ante el efecto que Sasuke le seguía causando. Al llegar a la puerta lo encontró. Se veía tan calmado acostado en su cama, su espalda recargada en la cabecera mientras el repasaba lo que parecía ser un libro de tácticas de combate, creyó que no la había notado hasta que sintió que se viraba a verla, y sin saber exactamente como, su corazón se detuvo dejándola congelada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el cuándo la miro entrar al cuarto.

Su voz monótona como siempre lo había sido, suave y profunda, lo cual provocaba un efecto tranquilizante en ella.

-No podía dormir-explico Sakura recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Sasuke cerro el libro que tenía en las manos y le indico con la mirada que se acercara a lo que ella prosiguió pasiva. Se subió a su colchón para después abrazarse a los brazos semiabiertos de Sasuke que la esperaban, hundió su rostro en su cuello al tiempo que lo abrazaba dulcemente.

-Te he extrañado-hablo Sakura en un susurro.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del azabache.

-No seas ridícula me viste esta mañana-le respondió en el mismo tono bajo.

-No es cuestión de tiempo-explico ella aferrándose más a su agarre-más bien de distancia.

El chico asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería, pues aunque no le gustase aceptarlo la verdad es que a el también le había hecho falta la presencia de la chica. La giro ligeramente sin dejar que lo soltase para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y para poder hacer que Sakura lo mirase.

-Estoy aquí-explico con voz ronca-no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

La chica asintió y volvió a hundir su cabeza en la hendidura del cuello del azabache.

-Déjame pasar aquí la noche-pidió en un hilo de voz.

-¿Tienes que pedirlo?-replico él.

-Solo di que si Sasuke-pidió ella con voz cansada.

Necesitaba estar con él, su sola presencia lo reconfortaba, pasar tiempo a su lado le daría fuerzas para seguir con lo que venía haciendo desde hacía tiempo. Por su lado Sasuke asintió a su petición sin siquiera dudarlo, la beso tiernamente en la coronilla para después acercarse a su lámpara de mano y apagarla. Sakura se cómodo sobre su pecho en cuanto sintió que él ya se había recostado, absorbiendo su aroma, su presencia tan firme. El chico acaricio su espalda mientras respiraba el olor de su pelo, tan fresco como siempre o había sido, a él también le reconfortaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Sintió las respiraciones de Sakura chocar contra su cuello, volviéndose de momento más pausadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así con ella, por lo menos así le había parecido, y sabía que algo le molestaba, no tenía que ser un genio para notarlo. Tomo ligeramente el mentó de la pelirrosa para levantarlo a hacia su rostro y poder clavar sus ojos ónix en los de ella.

-¿Estas bien?-un ligero tono de preocupación se escapó con sus palabras.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó a sus labios.

-Lo estoy ahora- planto un delicado beso que él respondió para después ambos dejarse tomar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó temprano, había recibido un mensaje de Gaara que decía que Danzo se encontraría fuera de su oficina por el día entero, lo cual les daría la oportunidad a ambos de buscar alguna pista dentro de los archivos secretos de Raíz. No es que no pudieran hacerlo antes, simplemente conocían a Danzo y preferían no levantar sospechas. Estaba a punto de terminar de arreglarse cuando noto el cuerpo de Sasuke moverse levemente. Se giró a mirarlo con ternura mientras veía como el Uchiha iba abriendo poco a poco sus ojos mientras despertaba.

-Hey-Saludo Sasuke mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

-Buenos días-Saludo ella con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente su pelo.

Sasuke formo una ligera sonrisa para después observarla, se encontraba calzando sus botas, posiblemente saldría, se giró para mirar el reloj y noto lo temprano que era.

-Ya estas cambiada ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con desconcierto.

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras seguía acariciando su pelo.

-Debo irme.-explico con voz cansada.

-¿Tan temprano?-su voz llena de frustración.

La chica hizo una mueca, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea, habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos las pasadas semanas pero estaba cerca de encontrar la información que necesitaba, estaba segura de eso.

-Gaara me ha mandado un mensaje-explico titubeante- debemos vernos, todo el equipo, en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Entiendo-respondió el con seriedad al tiempo que volteaba su vista al techo y se colocaba una mano sobre los ojos.

-¿No te desanimes?-pidió ella, odiaba no poder decirle lo que realmente estaba haciendo, pero prefería callarlo hasta estar segura de que encontraría algo.

-Mi novia va a pasar todo el día encerrada con su ex, no lo tomes a mal confió en ti es solo que no me fascina la idea.

-Lo sé, te entiendo-coincidió ella- prometo regresar en cuanto esto acabe.

Sasuke únicamente soltó un largo suspiro y asintió para incorporarse de la cama al igual que ella. Fue entonces que ella también noto lo temprano que era para que el chico estuviese despierto.

-¿Tu qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-También debo reunirme con el consejo-explico mientras buscaba sus ropas-Kakashi y el Raikage quieren tocar unos temas conmigo…. Danzo también me pidió asistir.

Eso no podía ser para nada bueno.

-¿Danzo?

Sasuke asintió restándole importancia.

-No puedo negarme es parte de la mesa de concejales.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Nada bueno pasa cuando él se mete en tus asuntos Sasuke.

Comenzó a caminar para colocarse frente al Uchiha que acababa de tomar sus ropas para dirigirse al baño.

-Tranquila, se manejarlo-hablo con su pasividad de siempre cuándo Sakura logro alcanzarle.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ella no muy conforme con su respuesta.

Una sonrisa lancina dibujo su rostro.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, claro que puedo.

Suspiro y accedió rendida.

-De acuerdo, solo… ten cuidado ¿está bien?

Sasuke tomo uno de los mechones rosas de Sakura y lo coloco tras su oreja, la extrañaba enormemente, era curioso lo adictivo que la presencia de Sakura en su vida se había vuelto y no podía esperar para poder estar con ella, sin todas las disputas y distracciones. Se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Cuando todo este embrollo termine y podamos estar juntos, voy a perseguirte hasta el más recóndito rincón de Konoha y te voy a dar la mejor noche de tu vida.

Sus reparaciones chocando una con la otra.

-No puedo esperar a que suceda-sonrió ella contra su boca para después besarlo dulcemente.

-Debo irme pero te veo más tarde- se despidió ella. Sasuke únicamente accedió con la cabeza ambos aferrándose a la esperanza de verse pronto.

Después de un tiempo, Sasuke también se dirigió a cumplir con sus deberemos, había pasado ya más de medio día y Sakura un no se había reportado de vuelta. _Debe estar ocupada_ se repitió para sus adentros, dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió a seguir con sus deberes hasta que una presencia perturbo su calma y fue entonces cuando decidió parar en seco.

-Veo que ya se ha adaptado a sus responsabilidades en la aldea Sr. Uchiha, lo felicito.

La voz de Danzo era suave y maliciosa y Sasuke dedujo que el anciano venía a decirle lo que fuese que sea tan importante como para querer citarlo.

-Gracias-se limitó a responder mientras lo encaraba firmemente.

-Quién diría que después de toda la basura que genero su sangre por fin un Uchiha este de nuestro lado.

Sasuke torció el entrecejo, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era perder su tiempo, podría aprovecharlo en otras cosas, como buscar a Madara, que siéndose sincero era algo que tenía que comenzar a hacer.

-¿Es eso de lo que quería hablar? –Respondió lo más calmado que pudo-Por qué decir así le pediré que no me haga perder mí tiempo.

Danzo pretendió ofenderse al tiempo que se disculpaba de la manera más educada que conocía.

-Únicamente quiero asegurar su compromiso con esta misión joven Sasuke.

-Proteger a la aldea es mi principal prioridad Danzo-respondió el seguro de ello.

-Me alegra saberlo-hizo una ligera pausa tratando de sacar alguna emoción de los ojos de Sasuke-Sé que tiene buenos motivos para hacerlo.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera se perturbo por lo que Danzo implicaba, debido a esto el anciano decidió empujarlo un poco más.

-Llego a mis oídos que ha puesto su mirada en la joven Haruno.

-No veo por qué debería ser asunto suyo-respondió sereno.

-Solo digo lo que veo.

-No veo el caso de mencionar algo que para usted no debería tener relevancia, con todo respeto, mis asuntos con Sakura o cualquier otra persona son únicamente de mi incumbencia.

Danzo comenzó a reír, sabía que estaba molestándole y no había nada más en Konoha que le divierta tanto como aquello.

-No lo hago por molestar Uchiha solo quiero que comprenda.

-¿Qué exactamente?-exigió el Uchiha con firmeza

El anciano se acercó a él, lenta y minuciosamente, como una serpiente que se mueve maliciosa tratado de no espantar a su presa.

-¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?- pregunto con malicia acercando un poco más a el- Horrible ¿No cree? Te vuelve tan… vulnerable. Abre tu pecho mostrando tu corazón al descubierto dejando así que cualquier persona se adentre en ti y te destruya. Pasas tu vida creando todas esas defensas, toda una armadura para protegerte, para que nada ni nadie te lastime, y de repente una estúpida persona, que no tiene nada de diferente a ninguna otra estúpida persona se mete en tu estúpida vida… Le das un pedazo de ti, ni siquiera te lo pidieron. Esa persona solo hizo algo estúpido un día cualquier como besarte o sonreírte y súbitamente tu vida deja de ser tuya. El amor toma rehenes. Se mete por debajo de tu piel hasta lo más recóndito de tus entrañas y después te destruye.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?-pregunto Sasuke ya sin detener la ira en sus palabras.

-Todo el poder que has ganado, esa fuerza se ira por el drenaje en el momento que te enamores de esa chica. El amor solo nos hace débiles Sasuke.

Sasuke lo observo por unos instantes, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrar el Sharingan cuando todo en su cuerpo quería hacerlo. Sabía que Danzo quería molestarle, ya lo había hecho antes y sin duda lo haría nuevamente. Lo mejor era irse antes de que se volviera complicado.

-no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo-y comenzó a retirarse más las palabras de Danzo lo detuvieron nuevamente.

-Eres un Uchiha Sasuke, recuerda eso. Los Uchihas solo sirven para odiar. Están destinados a ello, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y se giró con furia para encarar al anciano. Una cosa era que lo insultara a él, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, pero su familia era sagrada, nadie la tocaba.

-Solo porque usted haya tenido una puñetera vida no le da derecho a juzgarme a mí, o a mi familia o a cualquier persona de mi clan.-espeto con furia mientras Danzo retrocedía un poco- ¿Cree que por su posición tiene el derecho de decir lo que se le venga en gana? Pues está muy equivocado.

Su actitud lo había desbalanceado, Danzo no creyó que verlo tan molesto fuese a causar ese efecto en el sin embargo se compuso lo mejor que pudo y prosiguió hablando con calma.

-Solo hablo con la verdad, es la maldición de los Uchihas, me imagino que su padre alguna vez le hablo de ello.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-pregunto Sasuke con frustración.

Danzo lo miro divertido, le gustaba sacar a Sasuke de sus cabales después de todo.

-No se lo dijo-declaro con una media sonrisa- todos los Uchihas lo saben, o tal vez decidieron olvidarlo.

Sasuke lo miraba impaciente mientras Danzo hacia todo lo posible por alargar el tormento.

-Ustedes nunca consiguen el feliz final. No hay espacio en sus corazones para eso. Todo empezó con Madara y la maldición los ha seguido hasta el momento. Su hermano lo sabía y trato de contrarrestarlo pero al final de todo los Uchihas únicamente están hecho para odiar, no importa cuánto se esfuercen al final siempre acabaran en las sombras.

Sasuke no respondió, lentamente comenzó a calmar sus respiración y sus ojos dejaron de amenazar con ponerse rojos, todo lo contrario, estaban más oscurecidos que nunca, su cabeza daba vueltas pero su rostro no dejaba que eso se notase.

-No importa cuanto lo intente Sasuke, o ella, la verdad es que no podrán estar juntos, al final terminara lastimándola o ella le romperá el corazón de cualquier manera, no tienen escapatoria.

Sasuke se detuvo un minuto más para después girarse y despedirse con una mano despreocupada.

-Con su permiso no tengo tiempo para esto.

Y aun cuando Danzo no lo noto, algo dentro del Uchiha comenzó a comprimirse dolorosamente.

Por otro lado, Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage escondida entre miles de papeles.

Llevaban ahí casi todo el día y al parecer ya habían dado con lo que sería el historial de Itachi. Gaara había sido paciente y le había ayudado en tanto habían podido, únicamente les quedaban unas cuantas cajas más de esa habitación, se veían sucias y desaliñadas pero la chica no perdía la esperanza. Siguieron buscando por unas cuantas horas más hasta que un sobre negro llego a sus manos. Lo tomo delicadamente y comenzó a inspeccionarlo fue ahí cuando algo en ella se rompió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración comenzó a hacerse pausada.

-¿Qué es lo que encontraste Sakura?-pregunto Gaara al notar la reacción en la pelirrosa al terminar de leer los documentos en sus manos.

Sakura no respondía, estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos, atando cabos y recreando la historia una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Sakura….

-Lo engañaron…-su voz era apenas un susurro turbado.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto el extrañado mientras tomaba los documentos para revisarlos el mismo.

-Itachi no es ningún criminal… -insistía ella con voz cortada-el seguía órdenes y lo traicionaron.

Gaara la observaba con insistencia, nunca la había visto tan preocupada, sus manos temblaban y sus pupilas se habían dilatado considerablemente.

-¿Estas segura?-insistió tratando de calmarla.

-Más que nunca,-explico ella meneando la cabeza para traerla de vuelta a la realidad-tengo en mis manos los documentos que lo prueban.

Gaara comenzó a ojear aquellos papeles para descubrir pequeños vestigios de que lo que Sakura decía era cierto.

-¡Dios! –Exclamo sorprendido-¿Quién podría hacer algo tan ruin?

-¿En serio no te lo imaginas?-pregunto la chica torciendo los ojos.

El medito por unos momentos.

-¿Danzou? ¿Por qué haría eso? Es bajo incluso para el….

-No lo sé- explico ella en un siseo.

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes, debatiendo en quien deberia de tener la siguiente palabra, ¿qué seguia despues de esto? Nada sencillo eso era seguro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto el sabiendo que descubrirlo no sería suficiente para ella.

Sakura titubeo unos momentos, no espero llegar tan lejos y no sabía cómo proseguir, independiente de todo Danzo era de las personas más influyentes de la aldea, comenzó a menear la cabeza en busca de alguna solución.

-Revelarlo ante los Kages-dijo decidida-, pero aun necesito pruebas para poder hacerlo.

Gaara asintió, sin embargo notaba algo que seguía perturbando a la pelirrosa.

-¿Piensas contárselo a Sasuke?-pregunto con seriedad.

Sakura no respondió.

-No lo sé-dijo tras un silencio- quiero hacerlo pero...

-Tienes miedo de su reacción.

Sakura asintió levemente mientras su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-Toda su vida ha sido un engaño Gaara no sé cómo reaccionara cuando se entere de esto.

-¿Pero vas a decirle?-insistió el.

Sakura lo debatió unos breves segundos para después asentir.

-A su debido tiempo.

Gaara guardo silencio mientras meditaba.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo-concluyo mirándola fijamente-, después de todo el haría lo mismo por ti.

Sakura lo miro desganada, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, y que ese era el motivo por el que ella había estado tan desaparecida las últimas semanas.

-Lo sé, solo quiero tener un plan antes de eso, con todo lo que se viene esto podría tornarse complicado.

El coincidió con ella.

-Lo harás después del atentado-su tono no era una pregunta.

-Creo que será lo más conveniente para todos-admitió ella.

El inclino la cabeza en aprobación, de repente, unos ruidos comenzaron a acercarse su arena pudo sentirlo, miro a Sakura para lanzar una mirada de advertencia.

-Alguien se acerca.

-Es tiempo de irnos-dijo ella para después ambos desaparecer sin dejar rastro de que estuvieron ahí.

Caminaron a casa en silencio. Ninguno se pregunto que pasaba por la cabeza del otro no por que no les interesara si no por que sabían que ambos pensaban en algo y era grosero interrumpir esos pensamientos. La casa de Sakura se comenzó a divisar a lo lejos y Gaara le dio un ligero vistazo, se veía perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que encontraron realmente le había afectado ¿y como no hacerlo? Prácticamente cambiaba la vida de la persona que ella mas quería. Trato de alejarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no le triarían nada bueno ni a el ni a ella. Se recordó que estaba ahí para ayudarla y cuando llegaron a la puerta rompió el silencio.

-Bien, hasta aquí llego-explico el pelirrojo mientras se acercaban a la puerta- Creo que tuvimos un día bastante productivo hoy.

Una sonrisa cansada se formó en los labios de la pelirrosa.

-Más de lo esperado yo diría.

Su rostro era triste, él sabía que había encontrado lo que buscaba más algo en ella no estaba del todo en orden.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sentía un nudo en el estómago que no la dejaba pensar.

-No sé cómo decirle a Sasuke todo lo que he encontrado-explico con voz tensa-después de todo lo que ha vivido… temo que las sombras lo atrapen nuevamente.

Gaara seguía sus movimientos consiente de lo mucho que Sasuke significaba para Sakura, podía notarlo por el temblor en sus ojos y la preocupación en su voz cuando hablaba de el.

\- No quiero que eso pase Gaara.

Su voz era cortada, casi triste. Gaara la escucho con atención mientras se cruzaba de brazos en posición meditadora.

-Tal vez no lo conozca tanto como tú lo haces, pero creo que no le estas dando suficiente crédito al Uchiha.

-No es eso-replico molesta-es solo que ni yo misma sabría reaccionar ante la noticia.

-Puede que tengas un punto.

Ella asintió y guardo silencio, se acerco a una de los postes cercanos a la entrada y se recargo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el.

-No quiero perderlo-dijo en apenas un susurro.

Gaara se acerco a ella lentamente, le dio su espacio acercandose con delicadeza para después levantar el rostro de la pelirrosa con una de sus manos.

-Hey tranquila-trato de animarla- olvidas un pequeño detalle de todo esto Sakura.

Sakura lo miro atenta, escuchando las palabras que el le decía tan tiernamente.

-Sasuke no está solo-continuo Gaara- te tiene a ti, eres suficiente para acabar con sus sombras.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

El chico sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que una ligera risa salía de sus labios.

-Porque yo ya lo viví.

Sakura guardo silencio sabiendo a lo que el se refería, un escalofrío la recorrió levemente pero lo sacudió de inmediato, se incorporo con delicadeza para después sonreír ligeramente.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el extrañado.

-Por todo-explico ella mientras negaba con la cabeza-no hubiera logrado nada de esto si no me hubieses ayudado Gaara.

-Para que son los amigos-dijo el con una sonrisa que a ella se le afiguro cansada-además hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

-Aun así gracias, eres un buen amigo.

Algo en el rostro del pelirrojo se retorció ligeramente y si Sakura no lo hubiese conocido como lo hacia ni siguiese lo hubiese notado. La miro tendidamente mientras acomodaba uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja.

-Sasuke tiene suerte de tenerte.

-Gaara…- hablo ella con delicadeza mientras se acomodaba ella misma su pelo.

El chico entendido que estaba yendo a un lugar donde no debía y acepto su respuesta con una sonrisa ligera.

-Hey está bien -admitió- solo quiero que seas feliz.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa que para el valió mas que mil gracias.

-Buenas noches Gaara.- explico ella mientras abría la puerta.

El chico la observo adentrarse.

-Descansa Sakura.

Sakura entro a su casa, el peso de los días le cayeron de golpe sobre la espalda, estaba agotada y necesitaba pensar, vaciar todo lo que tenia en la cabeza para poder descifrar el rompecabezas que tenia de ideas y pensamientos, de no hacerlo, no estaría tranquila.

-Es tarde-hablo la voz de Sasuke con seriedad mientras la vio adentrarse en la sala de estar.

La chica camino con lentitud, era la persona que menos quería ver en aquellos momentos. No por que no quisiera estar a su lado si no por que no sabia como estar con el sin confesar lo que sabia.

-Había mucho papeleo en la oficina-se disculpo mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones.

-Hmp-se limito el a responder tomaba el vaso que tenia sobre la mesa y se incorporaba.

Sakura lo observo diferente, como mas frio, distante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Tks, no es nada- respondió el mientras se alejaba de la sala rumbo a uno de los pasillos

-Sasuke…-insistió Sakura mientras miraba como se alejaba.

-Iré a tomar una ducha-respondió el sin voltear a verla.

Sakura lo siguió hasta que su figura se desapareció por el pasillo. Lo que le faltaba, suficientemente tenia con el caso de Itachi como para preocuparse por la actitud del menor de los Uchihas. _¿cómo me fui a meter en esto?_ Se preguntaba mientras se tiraba de lleno en el sillón. _Tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando_ se dijo intentando calmarse, y era una posibilidad pues su día había sido difícil. Ni hablar seria mejor tratar de despejarse, no era momento de dramatizar.

Paso un largo tiempo antes de que Sasuke saliera de su ducha, Sakura lo sintió acercarse e instintivamente bajo su libro para mirar como se acercaba hacia ella lentamente.

-¿Qué tal tu ducha?-pregunto mientras el chico se quedaba parado en la entrada del salón.

-Regular supongo.

Ok, esa no era el tipo de respuesta que ella esperaba y aun cuando fuese normal en Sasuke el hablar con pocas sílabas, sabia que había algo que le molestaba, trato de hacer memoria recordando lo que pudiese haberle molestado y fue ahí cuando recordó lo que el había hecho en aquel día.

-Has estado exageradamente callado desde tu encuentro con Danzo-hablo ella suponiendo que ese había sido el motivo de su disgusto.

Sasuke no respondió, únicamente frunció el ceño mientras la escuchaba, se dirigió a una de las mesas que tenia cerca y avento la toalla con la que se estaba secando la cabeza. La chica supo que su silencio solo era una afirmación a sus sospechas.

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?-pidió ella.

El dudo unos momentos mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta debatiendo entre si proseguir o no.

-Solo me dijo una historia muy divertida sobre nuestros antepasados- su voz era molesta y Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente. Por lo que el prosiguió.

-Técnicamente el universo condeno a los Uchihas a una vida de odio y maldad, ha pasado antes e inevitablemente pasara otra vez- su voz se iba volviendo mas y mas molesta conforme hablaba-por lo que llegara un punto en voy a perderte, por lo que somos un caso perdido sin importar lo que yo haga.

Sakura abrió los ojos extrañada por lo que escucha, dejo su libro sobre la mesa y se incorporo de su asiento.

-¿El universo?-pregunto ella divertida mientras enarcaba una ceja y se acercaba a el.

Sasuke únicamente torció los ojos mientras Sakura se acercaba mas y mas a el.

-Sus palabras no las mías.

-Entonces está loco-siguio ella mientras lo alcanzaba para después poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello tiernamente.

-Puede que lo esté…-dijo el no muy seguro-puede que no lo este.

Fue entonces cuando ella entiendo que el Uchiha no estaba jugando.

-Mira sé que he estado muy distraída últimamente y he tenido varias sesiones de trabajo con Gaara -explico mientras se aseguraba que el la mirase a los ojos.-Pero nada de eso tiene que ver con nosotros.

El guardo silencio mirándola con firmeza por lo que ella prosiguió.

\- Te quiero Sasuke-hablo segura de lo que decía -y no voy a dejar que un maldito anciano venga a arruinar lo que tenemos.

-¿Y tú crees que yo sí?-explico el mientras se alejaba ligeramente.

-Nadie me dice como vivo mi vida-hablaba con molestia- nadie me dice a quién debo querer, especialmente no un anciano degenerado y definitivamente no el universo.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente mientras escuchaba como el desahoga todo lo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Y no voy a dejar que la idea que un idiota tiene del destino me impida quererte o estar contigo o imaginar un futuro contigo por que…. Tú eres mi vida.

Sus ultimas palabras salieron casi en un susurro mientras miraba con firmeza los ojos de la pelirrosa que lo seguían con ternura. Sakura se acerco a el en cuanto lo escucho decir sus ultimas palabras, no sabia que mas hacer solo sabia que en ese momento lo único que le importaba era besarlo. El la tomo ligeramente de la cintura mientras sentía sus labios chocar contra los suyos. Sakura se alejo lentamente sin dejar de mirar su rostro y acariciarlo delicadamente con las manos. El la miro desvaneciendo todo el coraje que había acumulado a lo largo del día, no dejaba de sorprenderle la influencia que ella podía tener en el.

-Entonces… -pregunto mientras hacia una mueca-¿No hay nada? Entre tú y Gaara.

-Es eso lo que te ha tenido tan distante todo este tiempo-pregunto ella divertida sin soltar su agarre. Sin embargo el no rió.

-No te culparía si así fuera - admitió en un siseo.

Ella tomo su rostro con mas firmeza asegurando de que sus ojos fuesen lo único que el viera.

-Te elegí a ti Sasuke, y te seguiré escogiendo a ti, sin pausas, sin dudas, en un latido, siempre voy a escogerte a ti.

-Es bueno que lo tenga presente linda, despues de todo Sasuke se comprometio conmigo con tal de salvarla.

 _¿Ese era? ¿No podia?_ Se decia Sakura una y otra vez.

-Siempre tan oportuno-hablo Sasuke con molestia- Eh Madara.

Ambos voltearon al ventanal del cual una gran figura comenzaba a asomarse, para toparse finalmente con el lider de Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara.


End file.
